Ash and Petals
by electric gurrl
Summary: One year after her victory during Sozin's Comet, a violent betrayal reduces broken and unstable Fire Lord Azula to ashes. But like the phoenix she rises, and with her rekindled romance and a powerful group of unlikely allies, she will take what is hers with blood and fire. — Azula x Ty Lee. AU. Complete.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Some Quick Facts About This Fic:  
Chapters: **36.  
**Pairing: **Azula / Ty Lee  
**Rated: **M for sexual content, intense violence, moderate blood and gore, **_strong _**themes of incest/abuse, mild language, sexual coercion and implied torture.  
**Notes: **Please keep in mind that the genre is horror; this is a rape/revenge fic, and while there are no graphic scenes of abuse, I don't want to catch anyone off guard. However, I do _promise _that the dark topics are handled realistically and sensitively, since this is inspired, and admittedly partially based on, my own experiences with PTSD. I also promise that it doesn't revolve around the abuse and is focused on Azula Redemption, the _plot_, romance, healing and badass Agni Kais.

* * *

**Ash and Petals**

* * *

**Act One: Rendered to Ashes**

_"I swear to you, sitting on a throne is a thousand times harder than winning one." - A Game of Thrones, George R. R. Martin._

* * *

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

"Is she ready?" demands Fire Lord Azula.

Her predatory gaze rests on the locked metal door in front of her.

In the humid summer swelter, the walls of the Boiling Rock cast shadows over the trembling Fire Lord, her rigid posse, the sweating young warden, and the cursing guard trying to find the right key. The tension is at an intolerable height and it makes Azula's chest even tighter than usual, if such a thing is possible. Being Fire Lord in a time that has more to do with wars than taxes is taxing on her body and warring with her sanity.

"She is," says the warden, a youth around twenty named Kazou. He was the son of one of Azula's fathers advisors, and a man who still advises her, though she finds it unwelcome. Fire Lord Azula operates alone; she does not play nicely with others. The executions and banishments are a testament to that.

"And the other?" Azula stands in front of the door. She feels her fingers start to tremble and silences them with a few controlled breaths.

"She's there for you on your way out, your highness." Kazou bows melodramatically as he opens the door. Azula purses her lips and walks inside. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lights, but she sees the girl she was waiting for. Her heart speeds up, but with a few meditative breaths, her pulse slows.

"Happy birthday," Azula says in a silken purr. The prisoner blinks several times, her protuberant eyes sparkling in the dim light from the hallway. "It _is _your birthday, isn't it, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee sits in an uncomfortable, bloodstained chair. Her wrists are shackled to it so tightly that her circulation is cut off; she attacked too many guards over the past year to not get that treatment. The bindings on her ankles make sure that her body is forced into an awkward position by the chains. And to further the embarrassment she feels under Azula's scrutinizing gaze, her pretty pink clothes are replaced by red rags.

"Thank you, princess," Ty Lee replies, her tone a small, chiming squeak. It _is_ her birthday, her fifteenth birthday to be exact.

"It's not princess anymore." Azula is cold. Ty Lee squirms slightly.

"Congratulations," Ty Lee offers as Azula lights the wick of a dingy candle. Her eyes glitter more clearly now in the lamplight, and Ty Lee can see her old friend more closely. "Youngest Fire Lord in history, right? And only the third woman."

"You paid more attention in school than I thought," Azula purrs with a small shrug. "I'm sure you're anxiously wondering why I'm here."

Ty Lee nods. "I'm glad to see─"

"_Don't _lie to me." Azula walks over to a table meant to hold instruments of torture. Crude and barbaric when a little azure flame can go much further. She fondly recalls Mai's propensity for knives, but she does not plan on ever seeing the face of the traitor again. Well... after today, of course.

Ty Lee's heart races, gut fluttering. She half expects Azula to return with a hammer and start crushing bones, but all she has is a glass of water.

"Would you like this?" Azula offers icily, holding it out. Ty Lee is incapable of movement but she hesitantly shakes her head. Azula frowns. Wrong answer. Azula turns to the soldiers and Kazou. "Leave us."

They instantly obey. Azula sips the water and finds it unpleasant, but she does not reveal her distaste.

"It's been a long time. You look nice," Ty Lee says nervously, examining Azula. Her armor caresses her form, but she looks too thin. The new crown is elegant, yet a few strands of hair hang loose, which she would have never allowed to happen before. But Ty Lee supposes running a nation is stressful, particularly with General Iroh and his forces in the Earth Kingdom. The war is just beginning for the fifteen year old Fire Lord.

"Are we really going to exchange pleasantries?" Azula demands scathingly. There is something about her eyes that Ty Lee does not like. They glitter like a tiger-monkey trapped in a cage, watching its captor, pacing around waiting for the opportune moment to strike. "I need your help."

_Déjà vu_. Ty Lee recalls Azula coming to the circus after a year they spent apart. It is very much like today, but also very different. And neither of them can figure out exactly what changed.

"What do you need?" Ty Lee asks quietly. She does not like where this is going.

"I want you to join me on one last mission." Shock in Ty Lee's eyes. Azula finishes the water and drops the glass on the floor. It shatters and she grinds the broken glass into the damp stone with her shoe. "The Avatar killed my father, and then ran away like a coward. I'm going to find him. And I'm going to get revenge."

"What do I get out of this?" Ty Lee asks, hoping Azula will not be angry. But the Fire Lord laughs.

"As selfish as ever. You get your freedom. If you help me with this mission, when it's over, we can part ways. You'll have my forgiveness and you can make a life for yourself. I assure you that it's preferable to this place," Azula says smoothly and Ty Lee swallows. She wishes she had accepted the water..

"I will." Ty Lee squeezes her eyes shut.

* * *

**One Year Ago**

Katara fights against the guards until one jabs a dart into her neck. She takes a deep breath as she feels sedation wash over her. Her eyes are still open, but she cannot move her limbs. They forcibly removed her wet clothes, and she is half naked as she is dragged to the Broiling Rock. As they approach the water, she fights to move it, to free herself, but the drugs are too powerful.

Aang is okay. She heard them talking about how he disappeared and Ozai was defeated. Of course, now the Fire Lord is a lunatic who killed her own brother with a bolt of lightning, right in front of Katara's eyes, but Aang is okay, and Katara believes he can save the world. Sokka, Suki and Toph succeeded as well. But she has no idea what became of them, and that terrifies her. She has heard no news on Ba Sing Se.

Only she was defeated. Only she moved for a strike with too much force and was taken down. The pain of the burn has faded with the sedation, but it covers most of her abdomen. She crumbled from the pain, and Azula took her chance and used it. But why she did not kill Katara is baffling. She had her chance, but instead, she summoned soldiers and moved to Zuko. Whispered something to him as Katara was dragged away, grabbing water from plants and trying to use it, but being jabbed in the neck by something that stole her voice and her bending. This is her fourth dose.

She is tossed in a cell, and can feel her ribs bruising as the stone floor sears her burn. Her eyes flutter closed, and the last image behind her eyes is of Zuko's act of sacrifice.

In the morning, Mai wakes up with a sore back.

"We could both fit in that bed," she mutters, but Ty Lee is not listening. She is still sleeping like a baby moose-lion. Mai envies her momentarily, but slowly stands up and stretches.

The door suddenly opens. Mai moves into a fighting stance.

"Assembly of prisoners," barks the guard. He reaches for Mai's arm and she shrugs him off. She and Ty Lee are ushered into the yard, glancing at prisoners. As Mai passes one of the cells, she sees that it is still closed.

Ty Lee, not caring about her life remotely, peers through the window.

"Look, Mai, look; it's the water peasant girl." Bad sign. Very, _very _bad sign.

Mai sits in the back of the yard, Ty Lee at her side. The Kyoshi warriors Ty Lee have already befriended sit beside them. Mai does not like them, but she tolerates their presence. All she can think is that, if the waterbender is imprisoned here, Zuko... The comet... She presses her lips together and tries not to think about it.

And so the warden Kazou makes a melodramatic speech. He can't be much older than Mai but he is much harsher than her uncle. He thinks too highly of himself and Mai would like to knock him down a few notches. Ty Lee is chewing on her fingernails as he explains that the Avatar and Fire Lord Ozai both disappeared, presumably dead, and Mai bats her hand away, muttering, "nasty habit," as she waits for news of Zuko.

"And Prince Zuko the traitor was killed when he tried to steal the throne from Fire Lord Azula."

Mai nearly throws up. This was all worth _nothing_. She didn't want to imagine a world without Zuko in it, and now she is forced to. Ty Lee grabs her by the hair and presses their bodies together in a tight hug. Mai does not even scold her; she almost needs to be held.

Her heart approaches tachycardia; she cannot hear the rest of the information, something about the Earth Kingdom uniting and building a military stronghold in Ba Sing Se. But all she can think about is losing Zuko. It's... unfathomable. Her face does not move, but inside she is screaming and thrashing.

_"I know one thing I care about. You." The beach. Zuko. Love._

As Mai stands up, half dragged by Ty Lee, she is suddenly seized by two guards. They handle her roughly.

"Don't fuck with me," she snarls viciously, but they do not listen.

"Your _lodgings _have been reassigned. Executive order from the Fire Lord," one of the guards says, his face partially obscured by his helmet. He and his companion drag her to the room where Ty Lee pointed out the Water Tribe girl. Mai is thrown inside, landing on her knees. The door shuts and locks loudly behind her.

Mai examines her closely. She sees herself throwing knives in Omashu as the Water Tribe girl saved herself with a quick slice of the wood. She sees herself pursuing her all night and fighting her in the Earth Kingdom woods. And now she sees her slowly opening her big cobalt eyes.

"Who put you here?" she asks, clearly uninformed by Zuko and her brother. Or maybe just too drugged up to remember.

"The Fire Lord," Mai says dryly, standing up. She sits on the bed opposite the Water Tribe girl. "What's your name?"

Katara frowns. She knew all three of their names: Ty Lee, Mai and Azula. Katara's heart thumps at the thought of Princess Azula, now presumably promoted.

"Katara. But you should know it by now."

"I never associated with peasants," Mai replies, a certain bitterness in her tone. "So, why did they relocate me here?"

Silence. Katara seems to contemplate it. Her lips are slightly parted and eyes slightly dazed from whatever flows through her veins. It clearly strips her of her waterbending and dulls her thoughts. But Mai sits patiently; she has nothing else better to do.

"I'm sorry about Zuko. It's my fault. The lightning was coming at me," Katara says and Mai clenches her jaw. "We fought and... I lost and I couldn't get to him in time. I'm sorry. I'm... sorry."

She crumbles slightly. Her big cobalt eyes blossom with tears and Mai swallows, unsure what to say.

"It's not your fault," Mai says, though she is mentally throttling the water peasant. They sit in absolute silence after that.

In the Fire Nation Capitol, Azula sits on the throne, back straight, stiff upper lip. She must look strong to lead her Nation. But the advisors and generals are discussing the presumed death of her father. She feels weak. The instability has not ceased as she still wakes screaming from nightmares and trembles and can only think about the past month and how it is hollowed her out inside.

At least she won. They all lost but her. Azula stands victorious. But without anyone or anything she ever cared about. All she has is an empty crown.

"Where's the body?" Azula demands, the azure flames growing. The Admiral of the Sixth Fleet is blinded momentarily by blue. He finds it abnormal to be serving a girl he last saw as a child. She is fourteen, almost fifteen, and she has more force and more cruelty than her father.

No one is yet used to the eerie blue glow of the throne room.

"We're searching, your highness," the Admiral of the Sixth Fleet says, bowing his head. "We went to the last known location and searched the crashed airships, we have soldiers moving through what parts of the Earth Kingdom General Iroh will allow, and there's no trace of the Avatar of Former Fire Lord Ozai."

"I need a moment." The flames die out. "When I get back, I _best _have some answers, or I'll be forced to make an example of someone. Enjoy your recess."

Azula walks out of the throne room, leaving shocked generals behind. She wraps her arms around herself and walks towards the courtyard. It is close to the throne room, and she finds herself alone. The entire palace is to herself now, and when she thought she was lonely with her father, she could not have predicted what it feels like to be entirely by herself.

Lightning. She plays with it on her fingertips, clearing her thoughts. Everything goes away as she dances through the forms, guiding the surging electricity through her body. Finally, she feels collected, like she will not break down crying in front of her subordinates.

She drops her arms and stands for a moment, breathing in the tendrils of sunlight. She is the most powerful firebender who ever lived. That is something she has always known, but only now understands. Because she is the last one left.

_"Do you really believe that we'll win this war?" Ty Lee says, sitting up and crawling close to Azula. _

_"Of course I do. I always win," Azula says softly, not sure where this night is going. She thinks of the kiss that should not have been. The dance of sexual craving and odd romance that permeates what once was platonic._

_"Your confidence is inspiring. When you say it... I guess I believe too. Or maybe I believe that you believe. And... I guess that's good enough," Ty Lee says, and Azula does not see the fear in her eyes. "What if these are our last moments?"_

_"We've beat them time and time again. And we're going to burn it all to the ground anyway. That comet, I mean, these aren't our last days─"_

_Azula's monologue is cut off by Ty Lee kissing her._

Azula trembles slightly. The memory pains her.

She thinks of the repercussions she faced and how they screwed her. Of the ashes on the floor of her room replaced with fresh new items so her father could pretend he didn't lash out. So when he was done with her, leaving her naked on her bed with bruises on her neck, he could pretend he was the compassionate father of the future Fire Lord.

Everybody fucks Azula over. And now she has to run an entire Nation.

Strangely, she misses the two people who have scorned her most in her life.

The blue flames of the throne feel wrong without her father and Ty Lee.

She walks back inside, taking a deep breath, her posture straight, and the generals and advisors whispering to each other.

"We have a proposition."

"That's what I like to hear," Fire Lord Azula purrs.

The throne room illuminates in cerulean.

In Ba Sing Se, Suki runs through the barricades. She carries a letter to General Iroh and Sokka, the duo in charge of the Earth Kingdom's new army. The soldiers greet her, in surprisingly good moods despite the Fire Nation's erratic attempts to invade.

_"Azula is a competent enemy," Iroh says to Suki, Sokka and Toph. "She will always be several steps ahead. I will not lie to you when I say that she is more deadly than my brother. But we will use every advantage to try to save the Earth Kingdom."_

She now carries a letter from the Earth Kingdom cities to the East. Some of them still cling to life, though the Fire Nation is regaining lost ground. Almost everything Sokka, Suki and Toph did feels wasted, but Iroh and his friends are the only thing that kept the Fire Nation from victory.

Walking in, she sees Iroh, Sokka and Toph deep in discussion with a general. Suki hands them the letter, and tries to catch up on the conversation.

In the middle of a broiling lake, Mai and Katara exit their cell for the first time in days. They were confined there as others were allowed out around them. And they caught up; Katara explained Zuko's last few weeks. Mai did not cry, did not show emotion, but she felt broken inside.

And grateful to Katara for understanding. She thought Ty Lee was crazy for making friends in prison, but Mai thinks that, if Katara were not from the Water Tribe, she could have been friends with the Terrible Trio. A strong woman with ferocity and wit would have fit in just fine if she could take Azula's bullshit.

"Don't talk to me, Mai," Ty Lee says as they approach. She looks angry, but is smiling. "We're going to keep to ourselves." She gestures at the girls around her.

"What did I do?" Mai sighs, frustrated.

"You _ruined my life_," Ty Lee says, laughing mirthlessly. She looks about to snap in half from forced sweetness. "Nothing major."

"How did I ruin your life?" Mai says, supporting the stumbling and drugged Katara. She watched the guards sedate Katara repeatedly, and it made Mai queasy. But she did not make a move to stop them. It did not feel worth it.

"Zuko is dead. You saved his life and _screwed us both_," Ty Lee says and Mai is stunned speechless. She thought that Ty Lee supported her. Why else would she betray Azula? It wasn't a _fickle _thing but of course the _circus freak _treated it like it was nothing. Not the life of a human being at stake.

"She was going to _kill me_." Mai suddenly has vehemence in her words. Katara had not seen Mai have so much emotion in the several months she has known her, both as a victim for some time, and as a friend for a few days. "You seriously regret saving my life?"

Ty Lee frowns faintly. It looks strange on her face; she is usually smiling. "I don't regret saving your life. But I think it was reckless and stupid. I was okay with it when Zuko was alive and he was going to end the war. But now I'm stuck here for my whole life because you had a crush that went too far."

Mai clenches her fists. The guards watching the prisoners tense, prepared to intervene.

"You have no idea what it's like to be in love with─"

"Don't you _dare_." And Ty Lee stands up. "I gave up the person I loved to save the one you loved! So don't look at me and act like I just don't understand! I lost her way before you lost Zuko!"

Mai is silenced. She knows that Ty Lee has a point, but she also knows that she is being a bitch about it.

"You could've decided to let her kill me. It was _your _choice that got you here. So don't play the victim," Mai says as Katara slips in her arms. She lets Katara fall to the floor as she walks towards Ty Lee. "Or are you just sad that you're not Fire Lady right now?"

Ty Lee jumps at her best friend with a force she did not know she had. Mai tackles her to the floor as Ty Lee digs her fingers into Mai's shoulder. Mai falls back, limp. Ty Lee stands up as she is grabbed by two muscular guards. She does not resist them as they pull her away, taking her to be punished.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors helps Mai to her feet, the other grabbing Katara.

"What was that about?" Katara asks as they return to their cell an hour later. Mai has only just regained most of her feeling; Ty Lee made her completely numb.

"She was right." Mai shrugs. "I've never seen her _angry _like that."

"Who was she talking about?" Katara has heard the story of Mai saving Zuko and sacrificing herself. But there was nothing about Ty Lee losing somebody too. Especially not a _she_, given how she came on so strong to Sokka.

"Azula." Stunned silence on Katara's part. "Yeah, fucked up, huh? They got together formally a couple of days before the Broiling Rock. It didn't work out so well for them."

Katara has no words.

Days pass like years.

Azula controls forces to fight her Uncle, who is aided by Sokka, Toph and Suki. He has gathered armies and Ba Sing Se is his fortress. They fight tooth and nail against the Fire Nation, and due to the plan at Sozin's Comet failing, the Fire Nation is in the thick of a war again, instead of the victor of it. Fire Lord Azula is on the verge of snapping every day.

Ty Lee is left in solitary confinement for her outburst. She attacks the guards and gets lashes and doesn't care. Mai and Katara bond in an unlikely friendship. They sometimes plot escape to find Aang, but they never go through with it.

Days pass like years.

It seems to be forever.

* * *

"Take her to the airship and shackle her to something. I have one last visit to make," Azula says, one year after Sozin's Comet. Ty Lee allows herself to be removed from the chair, and taken in chains by Azula's procession. She walks with Kazou into the depths of the prison.

"We followed your order."

"I don't need to be told that," Azula replies airily, walking to the cell. She opens the door and Kazou draws his weapon. She thought he was a firebender; he breathes like one.

"Azula," comes a low, emotionless, gravelly voice. Azula smirks at her. The waterbender is unconscious on one bed, while Mai sits on the other, her eyes boring into her old friend.

"How have you been?" Azula asks, shutting the door behind her. Kazou opens his mouth to protest, but he is silenced by the door in his face. "It's been a while." Her eyes gleam with a wicked sadism. Mai does not show the anger and resentment inside of her. "Is she dead?"

"She's drugged. I'm assuming you had us put together so I would hear the story of Zuko's death," Mai says and Azula smiles.

"You always were clever. I would've loved for you to be my grand advisor as promised," Azula says, smiling faintly. "But you chose your own demise."

"Why are you here?" Mai demands and Azula chews on the inside of her cheek. "Why?"

"I had to pick up something of mine," Azula says, a half truth. "I should have gotten it earlier, but I wasn't a fan of coming back here after what you did to me. I just thought I'd stop by before I left."

"You realize that if something were to happen to you, no one would be left to lead the Fire Nation? Unless, maybe they go to Ba Sing Se, knock on the door and ask your uncle very nicely," Mai says scathingly. Azula only looks amused.

"You're not going to hurt me." She is right. "I have to say, though, Mai, did you really think dear ZuZu would make it through the war?"

Pause. "Yes. Yes I did," Mai replies, though she knows Azula is only baiting her.

"I guess you miscalculated."

"Been saving that for a while?" is Mai's reply.

Azula shrugs casually and walks towards the door. She very deliberately sets her hand on it, as if to signal Kazou, but she turns around.

"Oh, and, while the peasant is unconscious, Zuko is alive. Thought you'd like to know."

Fire Lord Azula bangs on the door.

And she is gone.

Ty Lee sits, chained on the airship. The wind billows through her tangled hair, the tie from her braid having migrated towards her forehead. She looks and feels terrible, and her body is pained from all of the trouble she has given the guards. She waits for Azula, heart racing.

She knows she should have said no. While her freedom is tempting, she thinks this may be her chance to save Azula. And by saving Azula, save the world. Not to mention she... she sees this as a second chance to do things right. To fix her plethora of useful mistakes and to free Azula from the shadows and just kiss her one more time. Just one more time.

"Let's go. I hate the way this place smells." Azula walks onto the airship and Ty Lee can almost feel the temperature raise a few degrees. She does not know if that is a biochemical reaction on her part, or if Azula is giving off radiation.

Fire Lord Azula holds onto a rope, not bothering to sit down, and faces Ty Lee. She studies her closely as they take off, the subservient crew looking terrified of the Fire Lord. Ty Lee is not dumb enough to say anything. Yet, she is dumb enough to follow Azula blindly.

She remembers when Azula was distracted by the Avatar. It was her vanity project and Mai complained the entire time. They should have just taken Zuko and gone home, but Azula had to overachieve. Almost was never good enough. And Ty Lee believed in Azula to the point that she thought it would work out in the end.

It didn't.

Slowly, Azula walks towards Ty Lee. The prisoner tenses, but Azula takes her by the hair and removes the ribbon ferociously. Ty Lee whimpers, her eyes watering.

"This is driving me crazy," the Fire Lord murmurs as she starts running her fingers through Ty Lee's soft brown hair.

She rips through the tangles and Ty Lee's face contorts with pain, but once her soft brown locks are smooth, the motions of the Fire Lord's sharp nails and slender fingers feels nice. She separates Ty Lee's hair into three sections and begins to braid it. She steps back when they are a quarter of the way home, and Ty Lee's braid is fixed.

She still is covered in dirt and sweat, but the hair is an improvement. Azula does not know if she did it as a gesture of kindness or for her own aesthetic pleasure.

"So, are you sure you want to leave the Fire Nation in the middle of the war?" Ty Lee asks, knowing she is screwing herself.

"I've put a year of thought into this. I _need _to do this. I've sent countless assassins and endless soldiers after him. But some things, you simply have to do yourself. I'll leave at the last minute possible, put brief martial law in place on the home front, take the Avatar out, and return home," Azula explains, sounding more detached than usual. Ty Lee feels a twisting sensation of _worry _inside of her. "I killed him once before, didn't I?"

"And when would we leave?" Ty Lee asks, feeling nervous. Azula pauses.

"I'm not ready yet. I want it all to be laid out in front of me for the taking before I go after it. I worked hard enough for the Fire Nation; I'm not giving it up so easily," Azula says, picking at her skin. Ty Lee recalls watching her pick at her skin until it bled the last time they were in one of these airships together. They were on the way to the Boiling Rock.

_"You love me: yes or no?" Ty Lee asks as the wind billows through her hair._

_And Azula replies, "No."_

_Ty Lee thinks she is telling the truth. Too often, she hopes Azula is lying._

"Then why are you getting me so early?" Ty Lee asks and Azula looks as if she will not answer. The acrobat's heart speeds up as she realizes that she must have angered Azula. She spent most of her life simply telling Princess Azula what she wanted to hear, and it worked out for the best for the both of them.

"Maybe I'm lonely. Now shut up." Typical diversion tactics from Azula. Ty Lee is used to them, and Azula is certain Ty Lee is too unintelligent and trusting to notice.

Back in the prison, Mai is reeling from the news about Zuko. On one hand, Azula has a lying habit. On the other, Azula also would love to keep her brother as a prisoner and brutally torture him. It could so easily go either way.

"What's bothering you?" Katara demands as she wakes up. The waterbender stretches and tries to come to terms with her blurry vision. They gave her _far _too much this time.

"Azula was here," Mai says and Katara's eyes flash and then narrow. They both share a mutual resentment for the Fire Lord.

"What did she do?" Katara asks, leaning forward. Her hair grazes against her knees.

"She told me that Zuko is alive," Mai says quietly and Katara's eyes flicker. But quickly, Katara frowns.

"I saw him die, Mai," Katara says as Mai stands up, walks to the wall and punches it. It brings her no satisfaction so she smashes her fist into it so hard that she hears her knuckles pop. Still, it does not help her feel any better.

"You don't know. They dragged you away," Mai says bitterly and Katara purses her lips. "People survive lightning strikes. Lots of people do."

"Aang didn't─"

"Well, _I'm sorry _that I can't resurrect my boyfriend from the dead like _Miss Water Peasant _can," Mai snarls and Katara's heart flutters. She looks genuinely wounded. And Katara only wants to help her. "But you know what I can do?"

"What?" Katara breathes, unsure what is coming next. She has never seen Mai display any emotion other than apathetic, and this is frightening.

"Avenge him. You're going to waterbend us out of the Boiling Rock, and then we're going to end this war."

Meanwhile, Ty Lee finds herself in a familiar place she never thought she would see again. Her home city. Well, her mother was born in the colonies, and her father further to the west, in a small town, but they moved to the Capitol when he was promoted in the military, and they settled to have children and live in wealth and luxury.

Ty Lee wonders how many of them paid for her mistake.

She feels the shackles rub against her wrists as she is guided several steps behind the Fire Lord's palanquin. The form of Azula barely visible through curtains sends shivers through Ty Lee's body. Memories of both pleasure and pain, jubilation and regret. Their relationship is complicated in the worst manner of ways.

Her discomfort with her appearance is reflected in the faces of those who stare at the sole prisoner surrounded by guards. And they finally, after her walk of humiliation, arrive at the palace.

"Take her to her room. I have to make up for lost time," Azula calls without making eye contact with her old flame, and Ty Lee is seized by the arms. She could walk the palace on her own; she knows every nook and cranny. But they drag her to... Azula's room?

If this is going to turn into some kind of terrifying sex thing... Ty Lee might... be okay with that? She is feeling incredibly confused. The acrobat is not smart enough to handle this.

She finds a note on Azula's bed, which is tightly made and clearly long abandoned.

_I've prepared the room for your stay ─ that is until we go after the Avatar. The wardrobe is stocked; the clothes all look tacky enough for you to like. Feel free to use whatever you want in the bathroom, but you may have noticed the bars on the windows and the locked doors._

_You are a prisoner here._

_Don't forget it._

And her signature; the signature of the Fire Lord. Ty Lee recalls that being the only part she would leave out of the tests she cheated on and the homework she copied. Azula is the only reason she made it through the Academy, and then subsequently, she abandoned Azula for the circus.

Wrong move.

In the Boiling Rock, she would sit in solitary confinement and think about how she should have never left. How much _better _things would be if she had not decided to pursue stardom and leave the crown princess behind. Or maybe it would just make the inevitable infinitely worse.

Ty Lee sets down the note, smoothing it out gently, and walks to the wardrobe. She opens it and finds a variety of ruby outfits, some slinkier, some intended for fighting; none of them are Azula's. The Fire Lord prepared lavishly for a prisoner she claims to hate. Something feels incredibly off and unnerving about Azula and it leaves Ty Lee feeling on edge.

She picks up a light red dress ─ the closest to pink she can find ─ and walks to the bathroom. She draws a bath, looking for matches to heat the water and finding a pretty gilded box of them. They used to be lacking in Azula's room, another mental note Ty Lee makes as she analyzes her quarters.

Humming an old song, she strips down while studying herself intently in the mirror.

"Where'd you get those scars?"

And Ty Lee screams. Behind her has appeared Fire Lord Azula, who is studying the moon white marks left from whip lashes on Ty Lee's back.

"How did you get in here?" Ty Lee gasps, pressing her hands over her cleavage. As if Azula has not _seen _all of that as both friend and lover.

"It's my house, you know?" Azula crosses her arms. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I got them from fighting with the guards so much," Ty Lee admits, letting her hands fall. Azula does not look away. Ty Lee is not sure if that is impolite or if she is allowed to after all they've done and been through together. "I spent most of the time after... just after, alone. I made friends originally, with the Kyoshi Warriors of all people. But I got... self destructive." Silence. "It's stupid. Really stupid. I'm just going to take a bath."

Ty Lee's face is bright pink. Azula is motionless, still like a statue, though her hands seem to perpetually shake. Ty Lee notices that they never did before, but now they constantly twitch and tremble and contort as if she is afraid or in pain. But her face is bitter, remorseless and cold. Her body hard and a variety of things Ty Lee does not want it to be for her.

"Well, enjoy your bath," Azula says airily, walking away and sitting on the bed. She tilts her head slightly to the side and Ty Lee does not know what she is supposed to do.

"Do you want to sleep with me or something?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _But Azula laughs.

"Not really, no. Were you hoping I would?" Derision. Ty Lee feels ridiculous. Naked and ridiculous. "We're having dinner together. I'll see you then."

And Azula is gone. She shuts and locks the door behind her and Ty Lee feels momentarily claustrophobic. She looks at the bars on the sealed shut windows, the locks on the only door and the strange way the room has been recently cleaned to the point of spotlessness.

She dips into the bath, feeling a year's worth of filth washing off of her. And she scrubs at herself, finding a glass bottle of shampoo that she hopes Azula will not be angry at her for using, and she washes her own hair, scratching her scalp with her ragged fingernails.

By the end, she feels... clean. The water is bubbly from soap and light brown from filth when Ty Lee gets out of it and dries herself with a blood red towel. When she looks in the mirror, she feels different. She feels like a traitor in her own skin for accepting Azula's offer instead of remaining in prison with Mai as she should.

_"I was more shocked than her," is the first thing Mai says when she and Ty Lee are stripped down and forced into a cell. "I never imagined you would do that for me. I was dead for sure."_

_"You owe me one."_

_More than one._

Azula paces in the dining room. She awaits Ty Lee, who will be taken by guards in chains and that should be _satisfying_. But Azula feels strange and she does not like _strange_. There is nothing more she hates than surprises and the unpredictable.

Never again will she miscalculate.

She hesitates, wondering what she will even discuss at dinner. Hopefully she can merely taunt her prisoner and escape to father's bedroom. _Her _bedroom ─ she has to stop calling it that.

_Azula sits at the dining room table. Two months have passed since she took the throne and her father presumably died._

_The table is long and ornate, with grooves in the archaic wood. She sat alone here in this chair many times in her life, staring blankly forward as she was served by scurrying servants. But she never imagined eating alone as being permanent._

_There is so much _silence_. Her father is gone and she lives her alone at night, sleeping in what once was his bedroom. There is so much _silence_._

_"I'm so fucking tired of the quiet!" Azula screams and no one is around to hear it except the silent servant several rooms away who gave her the dinner she simply picks at and does not eat. "So... it's hot out today, isn't it, chair across the room?" Pause. "You think so too?" Pause. Azula enthusiastically nods. "Yes, the summer has been endless. Maybe I'll move to the South Pole with you." Pause. "Yes, just a girl and her chair in the South Pole with the water p─"_

_"Your high-highness...?" comes the voice of some petty servant. Caught. Azula's face is red._

_"Banished."_

Azula sits at her chair, looking forward at an empty seat. The same routine every night. She avoids eating except at dinner, save for maybe forcing herself something when she is about to pass out from training and trying to thwart her uncle. Deciding which little boys and girls die at war and trying to figure out when she is going to stop being a little girl and start being a real Fire Lord.

What _is _being the real Fire Lord like? These are the questions that never leave her, tugging at her like wet clothes dragging her to the bottom of the ocean.

There is no one to throw her a lifeline or help her reach the surface; Fire Lord Azula must sink or swim on her own.


	2. The Fire Lord's Pet Acrobat

**Chapter Two: The Fire Lord's Pet Acrobat**

* * *

If Azula can kill the Avatar, she will be happy. That is all she focuses on as Ty Lee arrives for dinner.

"Hi," comes the long lost voice Azula was expecting.

Ty Lee seems too _pleased _with the situation. Azula looks upon her glee at being a prisoner with the same contempt she felt when she saw Ty Lee standing on her head surrounded by filthy animals and weathered tents.

"Sit down," Azula orders and her regal tone is destroyed by her voice cracking. Ty Lee pretends she did not notice, as she should. The acrobat complies and two servants move from the shadows and remove the handcuffs.

When Azula made the final step to achieving her dreams, she did not imagine she would be doing it alone. Nor could she have ever conceived that she could feel lonely. She was never _lonely _as a child, even when she saw no one but emotionless trainers and tutors for days at a time. But as a comet sped across the fading sky, she was _lonely_. And she is _lonely _still.

Ty Lee is already incredibly worried about Azula. She has this impenetrable thousand yard stare. There is something about her like an animal trying to look very big and frightening when it is small and certain it is about to be devoured. Her posture is not as perfect, her composure not as unbreakable.

But as the prisoner of an unstable and quite terrifying captor, Ty Lee grins and tries to rid herself of the desire to hug Azula and never let go. She does not think the Fire Lord will take very kindly to that sentiment. She always hated pity and would never accept a lick of sympathy.

"I _am _happy to see you, Azula," Ty Lee says, hoping they are not the wrong words. Azula pauses and Ty Lee can tell that she is thinking. The wicked, conniving gleam in her eyes, the slight pout on her rosy lips.

"I'm pleasant company," she purrs as food is served. Ty Lee's stomach growls and she digs her bare toes into the floor. _Don't look greedy. Don't look greedy. _"Tell me; what is it about me that's so lovable?"

"You're smart and funny and─"

"Rhetorical," Azula snaps ferociously.

"What does...?" Ty Lee trails off. She does not need to know what 'rhetorical' means to know that Azula wants her to shut up and eat her food.

Azula looks at her plate with distaste and Ty Lee half expects her to order the chef to be beheaded. But she simply stares at the gilded tableware and food. Ty Lee swallows, trying to combat the agony in her stomach and mouth. She always waited for Azula to eat before she did, _always_.

"Are you going to just sit there and ogle the food I'm giving you out of the kindness of my heart or are you going to eat it?" Azula demands without looking up. Ty Lee feels even more unnerved.

Pointedly, she forces a spoonful of the flawlessly cooked rice into her mouth. The sauce is _incredible _and she notices that Azula is looking at her now and it makes her heart race. She nearly chokes and Azula smirks.

Ty Lee stops. Pause. This is incredibly strange and bizarre.

"That's it?" Azula asks and Ty Lee is entirely unsure what she wants. She feels like the Earth King's pet baffled bear, Bosco. The Fire Lord's confused pet acrobat, Ty Lee. "Well, you managed to make a single bite melodramatic. But that's typical of you, I suppose. A histrionic whore who doesn't know what's good for her. Or maybe she's just too dumb to make good decisions; she needs her friends to choose for her."

Ty Lee's eyes start to water, her lips small and trembling. The insult wounds because every word of it is true. Azula pushes her food around on the plate with the utensils, her eyes averted from the mess she made with her sharp tongue. She starts to dissect the steak slowly, like a sadistic surgeon. It makes Ty Lee uneasy.

"Why did you bring me here if you're only going to make fun of me?" Ty Lee asks, her voice small and childlike. Azula sighs haughtily.

"I need you on my mission," Azula says, unsure if even _she _believes it. Ty Lee certainly does not. "Just try the meat." The meat that Fire Lord Azula tore into bloody shreds but is not eating. Defeated already. Ty Lee does not like Fire Lord Azula; Princess Azula was much more predictable.

"I need a knife," Ty Lee says softly. Azula eyes her closely, daring her to make a move. Slowly, the Fire Lord rises.

The servants grovel needlessly and Azula does not notice. She used to take great pleasure in every bow of respect, to force lips to touch the ground in her presence. But now it bores her. _Agni, _everything bores her. But Ty Lee might be able to entertain the jaded Fire Lord.

Azula holds a knife in one hand, bloodied from the meat she picked apart and did not even taste. She dissected it and it was slightly disturbing to Ty Lee, but now she moves. Azula's arm drapes over her and Ty Lee feels resounding shame from the arousal it brings.

"You smell nice," Ty Lee squeaks before realizing her words. Azula smirks, but tries to suppress it. And she cuts Ty Lee's food for her with gravitas. _You're mine now_, Ty Lee hears echoing with every sound of sawing steak.

"Can you eat it now?" Azula asks, walking away. She drops the knife as she moves and it stabs into the wooden floor. A mess for someone else, Azula decides.

"I'm happy to, princess." And Azula does not correct her, nor does Ty Lee correct herself.

Ty Lee keeps her mouth full as Azula seems to be in a staring contest with a painting on the wall. It is of a scenic landscape of the volcanic north. Ty Lee glances at it occasionally, but quickly becomes too frightened and returns to soothing herself with the first real food she has eaten in over a year.

And many miles away from the chilly dining room where the Fire Lord halfheartedly watches her prisoner feast, Mai paces in front of a woozy Katara.

"On the full moon you can always waterbend a little bit," Mai says and Katara slowly nods. They have been through escape plots a thousand times; they all were to find Aang. But now Katara is growing jaded. She wonders sometimes what happened to the girl who gave too many passionate speeches about hope. She lost hope when she lost her balance and Azula took her down.

"Yes, but not even enough to make a difference. The drugs are too strong," Katara argues and Mai purses her lips. This is always where their dreams of escape end.

"I wish we were smart enough to figure out how to detox you. If we could get your waterbending on, we would just have to convince a guard to let us out, cause a distraction, and you could freeze the lake over and we could just run across like little water peasants," Mai says and Katara does not correct the slur at the end of her speech. She usually would, but Mai has been so obsessed with this escape, that Katara will do anything to just get her to stop talking about it.

"It's not going to work." Katara lies down.

"I don't understand it. You used to be so _into _escaping. And you used to try to help people around here. Help the prisoners and all that bullshit I told you was pointless. Now you just want to sleep. You're the Avatar's waterbending master. You totally kicked me and Ty Lee and Azula's asses more than once. You're pretty incredible, Katara, and somehow you manage to be nice to people. What happened?" Mai asks, leaning against the rock hard wall. Her words are so genuine that it surprises Katara; Mai gets more sarcastic every day.

"I want to be..." Katara shrugs. Mai frowns. They are at an impasse.

"You used to be so pissed about how _apathetic _I am. And now you're three times worse."

Katara does not respond.

That night, while Katara and Mai lie silently thinking of escape and how far they have fallen, Azula lies in her father's bed. What _once _was her father's bed. She stayed in her room at first, but every time she lied in the bed she would feel restless and start wandering the palace, trying to escape the memories. She would feel as if she was suffocating and her heart would race. Servants would find her sleeping on sofas, coffee tables and floors as she would try to get a handle on herself. And fail.

Finally, she admitted she was Fire Lord. It was all she ever dreamed of, after all. And she took the master bedroom of the palace, which is far too large for someone so small.

She used to hate the smell of her father. Of course, she loved him. _Loves _him. But the smell of his cologne made her feel ill. Dread. Utter dread. The only word she could associate with the scent of Fire Lord Ozai or his sheets is _dread_. But now it is solace. She wonders what she will do when the scent of the room is replaced with hers.

Probably start wandering the halls gasping for breath again.

Ty Lee sleeps across the palace in Azula's room. But she cannot sleep. Solely because Azula is _confusing_. And Fire Lord Azula is particularly confusing.

She feels alone tonight, and she wonders how lonely Azula has been. Then again, she is coldhearted and solitary.

Maybe they can be lonely together. Ty Lee has never been lonely with somebody else before.

Ty Lee wakes up after surprisingly peaceful sleep. The sun is glimmering through the bars on the window, making an interesting striped pattern on the wooden floor. The soft mattress feels nice beneath her scarred back, the bed familiar. It still smells like Azula and she vaguely likes it.

She wonders what will happen once she goes after the Avatar with Fire Lord Azula. If it will end well or not. The Avatar has not been seen in a year. And the war only got worse. Ty Lee could hear guards gossiping about it as she quietly went about her day.

The days in the Boiling Rock were painful. She hopes that, although she remains a prisoner, her life will improve. And that maybe she can improve Azula's life.

_"You think she loved you?" Mai snarls, as soon as Ty Lee is let out of solitary confinement. She immediately wound up in another fight with her old best friend. The one she sacrificed her life for. "As if."_

_"I think she did," Ty Lee replies sharply. "You're not _special _because you had Zuko."_

_Mai has never heard such bitterness in Ty Lee's words. Her friend was a bubbling ball of obnoxious optimism, but in the grim lights of the Boiling Rock, she grows restless and almost venomous. But Mai will not lie down and apologize._

_"And if you loved her so much, why did you break her heart, huh?" Mai says sharply and Katara grabs her arm. Ty Lee glares at the Water Tribe girl._

_"You were my best friend, Mai. I thought we were all going to the end together." She has no excuse. Ty Lee does not regret it; she does not. But Mai lashes out at the only person who cares about her in this prison._

_"Well we weren't."_

_Ty Lee turns away._

A year after her relationship with Mai started to crumble, Ty Lee gets out of bed and starts stretching. She lost none of her flexibility although her stamina has severely decreased. She contorts through familiar positions and feels at slight ease.

Azula used to say she was upside down all of the time because she was so dumb her brain needed extra blood in it to work. And Ty Lee took it with laughter. Her friends showed love through cruel words and condescension. But Ty Lee loved them irrevocably and truly, and would do anything for either of them.

That's why she saved Mai. Because she would do anything for the only two people who ever cared about her.

But Azula saw it as an act of ultimate betrayal.

And Ty Lee will never live it down.

At the Boiling Rock, "Lightning doesn't always kill someone," is the first thing Katara hears when she wakes up. _Great_. "I've seen Azula use it to incapacitate."

Katara yawns before she is able to reply, "I'm pretty sure she was going for the kill."

And they are again at an impasse.

"Didn't you want to save the world?" Mai asks for the thousandth time. Katara is getting tired of answering that question. All the waterbender can do is frown.

"It was my whole life. But now it's about survival," Katara says with a small shrug. Mai grits her teeth.

All Katara ever did was help people. She was utterly selfless to the point of risking herself and being brutalized by guards. But every day she seems to detach more and more. Mai is _done _with it, as the cellmates' roles have strangely switched.

"Look, Mai," Katara says after a moment of thought, "if you can figure out how to detox me, I'll help us escape."

"I'm pretty smart," Mai says softly, tapping her fingers impatiently. She _will _get the drugs out of Katara's system. And she _will _escape and save the fucking world from the nation she swore allegiance to.

She _must_.

In Caldera, Azula sits on the throne and knows that this is all she ever wanted. That even with her good days and bad days, she is better at being Fire Lord than anyone since Sozin. Maybe she could do even _more _than Fire Lord Sozin if she could just focus and stop thinking about blue arrows and pink acrobats.

"Your highness," and Azula is interrupted the moment she arrives in the palace. This man's eyes flicker around the room like he cannot contain the thoughts and words within him. This will be good.

"Yes?" she asks, noticing that even when he kneels, he is almost as tall as her. It is considerably more difficult to be intimidating when she is barely over five feet tall and in the body of a slender sixteen year old, and not a muscular man pushing six feet like the three Fire Lords before her.

"I have something that may interest you," he says, holding a scroll out to her. Azula opens it, reading carefully. The man gnaws on his lip until it bleeds as she reads.

It is a letter. Correspondence between Earth Kingdom soldiers about a possible sighting of the Avatar. It is flimsy evidence. She does not imagine it is a trap, despite being from the enemy, since it seems so very clandestine. Maybe Azula's mind has been clouded by her search, but she needs _somewhere _to start. _  
_

"This is... almost evidence he's alive," Azula murmurs, her eyes boring into the page. It is enough to mount an investigation on, that is for sure.

"We've taken the liberty of sending a team to investigate the credibility of the source," the man says, his lips nearly touching the floor now. Azula smirks.

And the odds are back in her favor.

An hour later, Azula has been in war meetings all morning. Her uncle is not making her life easy, that is certain. She rubs her temples and sinks down beneath a portrait of Sozin, sitting there with her knees touching her chin. Too much. Too _fucking much_.

She rubs her eyes and forces herself to her feet. Slowly, she wanders through the palace and to the courtyard. Breathing in sunlight, she conjures blue flame on her fingertips and toys with it briefly. Flashy, showy; she sends a barrage of blue at a tree and she hears it crackle, burn and blacken.

The leader of the guard arrives and bows to her. Azula turns to him and says, "Bring me my prisoner."

He obeys.

Meanwhile, Mai has been conniving as much as the Fire Lord. But her plotting ends the moment she is let out of her cell for the first time since Azula left. Her perfume scent has not left the cell and Mai sincerely hopes it airs out. The smell of the ex-princess is unpleasant, floral, expensive and utterly disgusting.

She and Katara sit against a wall, Katara's eyes drooping.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Mai asks, narrowing her eyes at the gang of Kyoshi Warriors. They remind her of the popular girls at school, when she and Azula were the outcasts. But without their optimistic ringleader, what are they?

"I dunno." Katara shrugs. Mai gets up, abandoning her drugged best friend, and approaches the girls she personally put into the Boiling Rock.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Mai crosses her arms and the girl with raven hair purses her lips. She turns to Mai while the others snub her.

"Fire Lord Azula left with her yesterday," she says with a note of lament. The other warriors cross the room to evade talking to Mai.

Mai's eyes flicker. _No_.

"Did she go willingly?" Mai demands, her hands twitching towards the girl. She recognizes her eyes ─ Mai chained her and stole her clothes personally. She remembers thinking the girl looked like a Fire Nation bastard.

"She was in chains. But they weren't dragging her." The girl walks off to join her friends.

Mai falters.

Now she _really _needs to get out of here.

Far away in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Ty Lee pretends she is having a romantic picnic. The reality is less glamorous as she is seated in front of a meditating Azula.

The Fire Lord's eyes flicker open. She smirks at the sight of the prisoner forced onto her knees in front of her captor.

"Hi," Ty Lee says gently, smiling faintly. She looks at Azula with a sympathetic glint in her protuberant eyes that aggravates the Fire Lord.

They are sitting in the courtyard, beside ash rose bushes and between white and rose tinted trees. Ty Lee is handcuffed, her wrists and ankles, and Azula is contemplating freeing her. But she wonders if it is simply her emotions getting the best of her. They sip tea, Ty Lee constantly spilling from her awkwardly bent limbs.

Azula finally sees one splash too many and reaches forward, grabbing Ty Lee's hand. Blush and choke from the acrobat. The Fire Lord withdraws a small key and starts unlocking the bonds.

"My father told me something once," Azula purrs, changing the course from their awkward conversation about the hot and dry weather, "about prisoners and slaves. He said he always kept the bonds on a little too tight, so that if they turned or twisted at all, they would always remember their place."

Her deadpan as she describes her father's words unnerves Ty Lee, but all she does is nod as the bonds fall onto the yellowing grass. Ty Lee stretches her limbs elegantly as Azula sets down the shackles. She returns to her tea as if she did not just set a prisoner halfway free.

"I sent a team to investigate a possible hiding place of the Avatar," Azula says, unsure why she is being so honest.

"And if they see evidence...?" Ty Lee asks anxiously, dreading the moment she leaves her gilded cage and is forced into a chase around the globe.

"Then we leave," Azula says with a small shrug. She finishes her tea and sets down the small, smooth cup. "Are you prepared for it?"

"I guess. It can't be much different from the first time." Ty Lee offers a small smile. Azula's face does not move.

"Hopefully your decision making has improved since then," Azula purrs and Ty Lee's cheeks turn light pink. She sips the last of her tea, although it burns her mouth. "Now let's see if you've gone soft."

Ty Lee has mere seconds to react before her surroundings erupt in cerulean. She gasps for breath as she backflips over the flames. Her muscles ache from impact; a thousand pull ups and stretches in her prison cell cannot prepare a body for a fight against Azula.

The blue keeps coming as Ty Lee scales a tree. From the vantage point, she teeters. And with a crack of lightning, the tree snaps in half. She lands on her hand and her wrist pops, but she pushes herself up and starts running. Azula chases after her.

She pushes off of a wall as soon as she reaches the entrance to the palace. The wall is lit ablaze in flame, singing Ty Lee's shirt. She tears it off as lightning grazes her ear. So glad she decided to wear a bra. She slides through another door, into a long, dimly lit hallway. Azula is right behind her as she runs through the halls, opening and closing doors as they light on fire.

Ty Lee starts to run out of breath as she rounds a corner and bounds into a library. Azula is still behind, punching through the blockades Ty Lee threw behind her. Ty Lee wedges herself behind a shelf and tries to calm her breathing.

Azula walks in, glancing around. "Hiding? Really?" she breathes, clenching a fist and quenching every flame she left behind her. Once the crackling of fire is silenced, she can hear the ragged breath of her prisoner.

As Azula moves in, Ty Lee jumps out. One of Azula's arms falls limp as Ty Lee gets in a punch. But with a kick of her leg, Azula knocks the prisoner onto her back. The winds are knocked out of Ty Lee from the force of the stone floor as she gasps and chokes. Azula rubs her numb appendage.

"Well, you can still run," Azula says, no longer breathless. Ty Lee coughs in response. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want your freedom."

"You could've killed me," Ty Lee chokes, realizing how cold her ribs are. She tore off her shirt. Blush.

"I didn't," Azula says, not hiding the fact that she is staring at her prisoner's exposed body. She looks incredibly good.

Ty Lee reaches up one hand for Azula to help her to her feet, but the Fire Lord turns on her heel and goes to get changed for war meeting five of the day.

Collecting herself, Ty Lee pushes onto her feet. She doubles over, rubbing her wrist. Bile rises in her throat, but she swallows it.

Suddenly, she is grabbed, and before she can throw a punch, she realizes it is soldiers with wrist and ankle cuffs. She allows herself to be taken back to her room.

She flops down in her bed and curses her desire to cure Azula.

This is going to be more work than she imagined.

Meanwhile, Mai is doing push ups. Katara watches with relative disinterest.

"What good will that do you?" Katara asks, wheezing. Her dose was too strong again. New guards. "We're not ever leaving this place."

Mai sits up. "We're breaking out, Katara. It's going to happen."

"Look, I'm happy to see you as hopeful. I _am_. But─"

"I know how to detox you."

Katara's eyes widen.

And Mai's plan _actually _works. She fought the guards, distracting them as Katara pretended to be unconscious. And while Mai was dragged away, she smashed all of the sedatives they had lined up. She currently is bleeding and in solitary, but it was worth it. She heard them say they would have to order more from the _colonies_, before they would have enough to keep Katara under wraps.

She sits in the dark of solitary confinement and plots the next phase of her plan. They will need a hefty distraction, and then they will have to get outside. Once outside, Katara has almost unlimited water, and she can easily bend them out of the prison. This escape attempt has the largest chance of working of any one of the ones that Mai and Katara discussed.

The door swings open to reveal the Kyoshi Warrior who looks Fire Nation. Mai leaps forward and is met by a _riot _that had been blocked from her vision and hearing from the soundproof walls meant to drive those in solitary insane. _Better than the coolers_, they say, but Mai does not believe them.

"Katara told us the plan and we're helping. Get out and save your friend. Save the world," the Kyoshi Warrior says breathlessly and Mai starts running. She picks up a chair and swings it, smashing it into the back of the head of a guard. It plunks against his helmet but knocks him out anyway.

She starts running and sees Katara half drugged, punching and kicking guards. She _needs water_. Mai looks around and finally finds the lunchroom. She runs inside and grabs a bowl of tea. Water is distinctly missing, but this jasmine will have to do. She runs and throws it over the balcony and at Katara. The waterbender blinks, startled, before sweeping up the tea and turning it into blades of ice.

_Yes, yes, yes. _Mai has never been this excited. In fact, she has never been excited in general. But at this moment, she absolutely is. She runs, speeding along, taking out guards with ease. _Damn_, she wishes she had some blades, but she manages hand-to-hand fairly well.

She and Katara make it outside, running as the Kyoshi Warriors work up the rest of the prisoners. The room is lit ablaze by liberated firebenders. And the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe runs with Mai to the outdoors. They pull through the locked doors that popped open as reinforcements were forced to head into the prison. It feels like a dream. It is too easy.

"And here's where most escape attempts stop," Mai says breathlessly, looking at the broiling lake. Katara smirks. It is a strange expression on her face.

She freezes the entire lake as the full moon continues to rise in the sky. It fills her body with incredible power, surging through her as she _bends again_. Her heart soars as she grabs Mai's hand and starts to run across the ice. Their red rags ripple in the steam created from the hot water turning ice cold.

Mai slips and Katara catches her. They are both laughing hysterically as Katara uses the water to create stairs of ice leading them out of the crater. They make it to the top and stand in the wind, breathing in the fresh sea air. They hug each other tightly, something Mai never imagined she would be doing with anyone.

"We smell awful," Mai sighs as she looks at the prison.

"Cut the ropes on the gondola," Katara orders and Mai simply blinks at her. "_Right_. I'll do it."

Katara uses a few slashes of water, overpowered from the full moon, and cuts the ropes. The gondolas crash through the ice and upset the entire lake. Power courses through Katara's veins and Mai's heart races in a way it never has before.

"Okay, now we have to get out of here and to Ba Sing Se," Katara says, running down the edge of the crater. Mai follows her.

"No, we have to go to the Caldera," she says as Katara starts forming a boat of ice with her waterbending. It is incredibly impressive, even as unbelievable as Azula's feats of blue fire.

"Why would we walk right into Azula's clutches?" Katara asks breathlessly, stepping into the ice boat and holding out her hand for Mai to follow her.

"We need my passports, weapons and clothes. We can do it, Katara, I know we can," Mai says and Katara smiles.

_So perfect_. Katara cannot believe Mai's enthusiasm. Both of them did not care at all, but now they are brilliantly illuminated in the pale moonlight as Katara guides the boat at a breakneck speed towards the Fire Nation mainland.

"We're going to save the world," Katara breathes, her protuberant eyes glowing.

Mai, strangely, shares her sentiment.

In the morning, Azula wakes up on a coffee table in the east parlor. The sun is filtered through ruby curtains to bask her half clothed body in a red glow. Her back aches and she tries to remember how she got here. It comes to her after a few moments of thought; she woke in the night from a nightmare in which her father and Ty Lee blended into one antagonist, and started suffocating again.

She stumbles back to her father's bedroom and tries to make herself look remotely presentable. Sweating bullets, she splashes her face with water from a wash basin and rubs make-up over her wan face. A little eye make-up and she looks like a human being. Or, well, a beautiful monster.

Deep breaths. Composed. She finds clothes and slips them over her slender form. Presentable. Deep breaths. Composed.

Just a little firebending training and then she simply has to take care of a few audiences and then she can go back to sleep...

_Twelve year old Azula wakes up and feels ill. She had nightmares ─ which is normal for her ─ but she feels weak and fatigued from her restless and perturbing night._

_She walks to breakfast and finds her father sitting at the table. He rarely is; usually he is already absorbed in his duties as Fire Lord by sunrise. Suppressing a smile, she sits down at the table across from him and starts picking apart a piece of fruit._

_"You look horrible," he says and Azula _thinks _he is concerned about her. She hopes he is concerned about her. It is partially his fault that she feels this way. If the Fire Lord could keep his hands to himself, his daughter would probably be ill less often. Not that she would ever voice such a treasonous opinion._

_"I feel horrible, father," she says, locking eyes with him. But it makes her heart speed up and she quickly averts her gaze._

_"If there's anything you need, you'll have it," he says as if she did not know that._

_"I..." Azula is terrified to try this, "do you think I could skip training today?"_

_He examines her for a moment. She thinks he is going to cave in._

_"You don't want to firebend today?" he asks, almost kindly. She wonders what he means by that tone._

_"No, father," she says softly, head tilted to the side slightly._

_"Alright," he says and her eyes flicker wide. "You don't want to firebend today; I'll break your hands and you'll never firebend again."_

_Azula was foolish to get her hopes up._

She still practices every day after the schedule her father implemented on her. It is the only sanity in waging a war and running a nation. At least people like her; she is ranked favorably among the people. But the other side has General Iroh now, who she thought was a tea-loving lunatic, but happens to be as brilliant a strategist as her.

And the obsession with the Avatar seems to be hereditary.

But when she trains, moving through motions, she does not think about father or the Avatar or uncle or _Ty Lee_. She can only think about the proper movements of her body, her fingers, and the course of lightning and lick of cerulean fire.

The audiences of the day went well, and she is informed that she had a wonderful victory in the Northeastern Earth Kingdom. A kiss doesn't matter. A kiss doesn't matter because Fire Lords don't think about that kind of thing. _They simply don't. _And Fire Lord Azula is the greatest Fire Lord of all time, she knows it.

"Good morning," Ty Lee says, yawning pointedly. Well lucky her, sleeping until lunchtime. "I just woke up. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Azula snarls and Ty Lee recoils. She stares at her food and tries not to look at Azula.

"So, uh, how's the Fire Nation?" the prisoner offers feebly.

"Winning, as usual," Azula says, looking more at ease. So Ty Lee found the one thing she is comfortable talking about. The same as she always was; that is a relief. "I'm doing surprisingly well as Fire Lord."

"I don't think it's surprising at all," Ty Lee says and Azula is put off by her honesty for the thousandth time. "It was what you were born to do."

Azula shrugs. "You have a point."

"And have you heard back about the Avatar?" Ty Lee inquires and Azula shakes her head.

"Gaoling is far away. And not occupied yet. Well, it _will _be if I have anything to do with it," Azula says, sipping tea. Ty Lee watches her shaking hands and recalls herself kissing them. Deep breaths. Composed. "Maybe you can be governor when this is all over."

Ty Lee smiles faintly. "I don't think I'm smart enough for that."

"I was just being generous," Azula says, smirking. "Where will you live after we killed the Avatar?"

"I thought we were going to part ways forever," Ty Lee says and Azula splashes hot tea on herself. She curses, her eyes flickering with a virulent rage she does not understand. "I was teasing you. You take things kinda seriously, princess."

"_Fire Lord_." Silence.

"You take things kinda seriously, Fire Lord Azula."

"Better," Azula says with a small smirk.

Brief silence afflicts the room as Ty Lee eats her lunch. The food is certainly an improvement from the Boiling Rock. She cannot get enough of it, although she is only allowed to eat at meals. And, despite Azula's cruelty, eating with her feels _right _somehow. Maybe Ty Lee is just a masochist.

_Azula and Ty Lee stand on the steel royal ship. They have left Ba Sing Se and now are returning home as heroes. Ty Lee is glad that Azula looks happy, and same with even Mai. Azula leans over the side of the ship, the sea wind whipping through her bangs._

_Ty Lee walks to her and stands beside her. Inside, she is concealing so many things that she longs to voice. But she knows she cannot, because she is frightened that Azula will slip away._

_"How does it feel to be a hero?" Ty Lee asks sweetly, protuberant eyes vivisecting her best friend. Azula shrugs, half of her rosy lips curled upwards._

_"I expected it to happen eventually," Azula says airily, part of her words a sigh. Ty Lee flashes a grin in response._

_They stand together for some time, Ty Lee attempting small talk and Azula not doing a very good job of returning it._

_"Princess," Ty Lee says, her heart rate increasing to a dangerous point. Azula cocks an eyebrow, curious about what could be making Ty Lee blush as pink as her clothes, "what are we?"_

_Azula is momentarily confused before she realizes what she means. She purses her lips momentarily._

_And she touches her lips to Ty Lee's. Utter confusion as they fall into a kiss, Azula's hand slipping behind Ty Lee's back and holding their bodies close together. The arousal is uncomfortable to both of them._

_"Very masochistic," Azula replies as the kiss breaks. "Now don't disturb me."_

_Azula walks away, leaving Ty Lee weak kneed and her head spinning._

_That's what this budding romance is; sick masochism._

"We have a sliver of hope for finding Aang. Among other things seized from a raid, we found correspondence about him. The Avatar's friends sounded so excited to be reunited with him," Azula says and Ty Lee's eyes flash wide. "They are so unlucky, aren't they? We may have our catch yet."

"That's wonderful, Prin-Fire Lord Azula," Ty Lee says softly, although she wishes she had more time with Azula to work on aiding her friend's evident instability.

"I simply can't wait to kill him," Azula purrs, her eyes sparkling with a pleasure that they were devoid of before.

Ty Lee sincerely hopes it will work out.

Going against all four elements with only fire will be more difficult than Fire Lord Azula can fathom. But with enough practice, she can do absolutely anything. At the same time, she can spar with Ty Lee to make her more adept at aiding her best friend.

Stripping away bending is one of the ways Azula can get ahead. And as far as she knows, Ty Lee is the only person who knows how to do it. Her unwavering loyalty is most useful as well.

"I'm ready to spar," Ty Lee says brightly, holding out her shackled wrists for Azula to remove the bonds. Azula does with ease, dropping them onto the floor and moving to her ankles. Her hot breath against Ty Lee's core sends ripples of erotic discomfort through the prisoner acrobat.

Azula notices how Ty Lee tenses in response to her hot breath. It brings a small smirk to her lips. The acrobat is still in love with the Fire Lord. _Perfect_.

"Alright, let's go," Azula says smoothly, relishing her control over the situation. She and Ty Lee head into the ring, Ty Lee vaulting over it and Azula climbing with ease.

They stand across from each other, as it is respectful to do. Ty Lee bows, but Azula does not return. When was the last time a _Fire Lord _bowed to anyone? And so they begin the fight.

Azula punches blasts of blue that Ty Lee easily dodges. Every time Ty Lee goes in for a punch, Azula swoops away as if she is dancing on air. Ty Lee is quickly out of breath as Azula throws fire at her feet, requiring her to jump backwards over it. She sticks the landing and curses at the pain in her wrists.

Fire Lord Azula takes that as her opportunity and delivers a lick of flame that grazes Ty Lee's neck. She gasps from the heat and stumbles. Azula lunges forward and swings her leg into Ty Lee, but not before Ty Lee digs her thumb into Azula's heel. Azula stumbles on her limp leg, but pushes Ty Lee to the floor and summons a flame. She points it at her prisoner, her gait off from Ty Lee's damage.

"I suppose I win," Azula says airily with a small shrug.

"Rematch?" Ty Lee says and Azula smirks.

"Once my leg starts working again. You wouldn't want an unfair fight, now would you?" Azula says, rubbing below her knee. Ty Lee sits beside her on the edge of the ring.

"So you think the Avatar is close?" Ty Lee asks as Azula tries to regain blood flow and chi flow. The acrobat hesitantly takes over, rubbing Azula's leg and attempting reiki from a small distance. The light touch of Azula's prisoner sends shivers through her and tenses her muscles, not helping Ty Lee's cause. But she feels it too as she gently touches Azula's skin and tries to guide the chi back to normal.

"I _know _he's close. He tried to get a distress call out to his girlfriend. We intercepted it," Azula says and Ty Lee smiles faintly. "I've sent a team to investigate and I can only hope they're _competent_. So few are, these days."

The feeling returns to Azula's leg. She sits up, stretching it.

"Now, that's impressive," Azula remarks honestly and Ty Lee beams. The acrobat leaps back into the ring and the Fire Lord slowly follows.

Azula summons a flame, swirling in a whirlpool of blue. Ty Lee avoids it, tripping a few times as she does. The room goes up by several degrees as Azula does not hold back. The acrobat evades the princess and tries to get a fist in once or twice and fails.

Azula spars with Ty Lee, brilliant, bold blue against pale fists. She wins in the end, knocking Ty Lee off of her feet. She points two fingers at the neck of the acrobat, and then stands back, smirking.

"I'm a wimp, apparently," Ty Lee sighs, looking at her feet. "Do you still want me to help you find the Avatar?"

"We'll have to practice more often," Azula purrs, looking less off-kilter than usual. She seems more sane when she is bending. Azula helps Ty Lee to her feet and both of them are surprised.

They stand, breathing heavily from the spar, looking at each other. Their lips press together, mostly guided by Azula. Ty Lee sinks into the motion, her body craving and her mind twisting. Her thoughts race rapidly through her mind as she slips her tongue into Azula's mouth.

Tongues intertwined, sharp nails digging into Ty Lee's back. The heat shared between their bodies bringing an uncomfortable yet oddly welcome arousal. Ty Lee thinks she knows how it will end; Azula does not. Azula's fingers slip up the inside of Ty Lee's thigh as she pushes her against the metal ropes of the ring.

They break out into a sweat, fingers fumbling, clothes slipping off. But Azula pulls away like she did last time, leaving Ty Lee in an overly warm and uncomfortable situation.

"Please no," Azula says, but then she returns to Ty Lee's body. Ty Lee slides Azula against the ropes of the arena and slips down.

Ty Lee is fully on her knees, Azula balancing precariously.

_Perfect_. Too _perfect_. Azula will regret this.

They do not stop, despite knowing how _wrong _it is.


	3. Only Hate the Road When You Miss Home

A/N: This chapter is way too long for my tastes (9k words), but it simply fell this way in editing. But if you hold out to the end, the last couple thousand words involve a shocking development, a chance encounter that's almost too perfect, and a chase in pajamas in New Ozai City past curfew. Also, I hope the rest of the chapter is interesting too.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Only Hate the Road When You Miss Home**

* * *

"Azula, maybe we should talk about what happened," is the first thing Ty Lee says as Azula comes to liberate her from her cell the next morning. Azula scoffs in response.

"There is nothing to talk about," she says haughtily, seizing Ty Lee by the chains that bind her. And Ty Lee is incredibly confused. This seems to be how it _goes _with Azula, and she is immediately regretting what she did with the Fire Lord. On her knees. In a training arena. _Agni_, she is _stupid_.

Azula cannot believe she let herself give in to the sexual desire. She did very little; Ty Lee did very much to her body. It was complicated to say the least. It felt wonderful, approaching and surpassing absolute ecstasy. But Azula cannot let it happen again; Ty Lee must be _expendable_. Old feelings must be set aside if Azula is to kill the Avatar. She is letting herself get caught up in foolish things meant for silly teenage girls, not formidable Fire Lords.

"It would help if we─"

Azula yanks on the chains the bind Ty Lee and the acrobat squeals in pain. A surge of an inexplicable nausea rushes through Azula's body as she inflicts the pain, but she _has _to assert control. If she lets her sexual desire and her archaic friendship overwhelm her, she could fail at killing the Avatar and retaining control of the Fire Nation.

She reminds herself of her father for a moment. Ick.

"We have to go to Gaoling. Now help me pack our things like a good prisoner," Azula snarls, her lip curled slightly. Ty Lee gulps; she has rarely seen Azula like this. Once or twice she would lose it on their quest to capture the Avatar, but she is usually incredibly collected. Now, on the other hand, she is dancing on the edge of destruction.

Ty Lee will be pulled down with her in the end. They both know it.

They will drown clinging to each other. That was how it was meant to be, from that first kiss on the docks of the Fire Nation. That was how it was meant to be, from that last kiss when they were about to take off flying to the Boiling Rock.

And now Ty Lee licked Azula out. Good job, Ty Lee. Ugh.

"I have a few things to take care of. You sit here and be a good girl," Azula purrs haughtily, shoving Ty Lee into a plush antique chair. She does not have to assert dominance like that; she is already in control in every way. Or so Ty Lee believes.

But Azula feels entirely controlled by Ty Lee. Of her burning desire for her. Of her weakness for her. The mixed up and jumbled feelings and the way she can find herself tongue tied at the blithering idiocy that escapes Ty Lee's perfect, rosy lips. Perfect rosy lips that feel so good against Azula's and taste oddly _fruity_ and sweet, with a slight acidic aftertaste.

The Fire Lord finds her cheeks flushed as she tries to put the Fire Nation in order for her absence.

"Admiral Hoang," Azula says, looking at the man before her. Thirty-eight, handsome, in a relationship with an eighteen year old girl with a daddy kink. _Daddy kink, ugh, _makes Azula shiver. "You will be in charge of organizing the martial law. So help me if things get out of hand, _heads will roll_."

"You have the highest ratings since Fire Lord Sozin. I assure you, the people would rather you be in charge," Hoang says, bowing his head respectfully. The tip of his beard tickles his exposed neck and brushes against his ruby armor.

"I'm a lot prettier than Fire Lord Sozin, so it's not too hard to get higher ratings," Azula jokes lightly and Admiral Hoang does not know if he should laugh. But she is quickly handing him papers she drafted herself, detailing all of the work that must be done. It reminds him of his mother and father during his obsessive schooling to go into positions of leadership in the military.

Azula finds herself fantasizing about the forty-five sweaty minutes in the arena and realizes she has just made herself painful aroused in the presence of an aging man. _Ty Lee, I hate you_, is all she can think as she thinks about her flawless tits and big sparkling eyes and _agni, this is hard_. She is only glad she does not have man parts.

"Now that all of this is out of the way, I expect regular reports while I'm out hunting the Avatar. Is that understood?" Azula purrs and she wonders if he can smell any _pheromones _or something. She has so much regret for her one night stand she cannot put it into words, thoughts or feelings. Perhaps she should paint an expressive picture of her sexual confusion right now.

"Of course, Fire Lord Azula." And Hoang grovels, his lips touching the floor. She nods and breathes in deeply, her shoulders rising nearly to her ears.

"Then I will be on my way. Carry on." She exits the room and stumbles slightly on her feet. Yanking up her shoe, she burns it to a crisp. A servant gulps and stands frozen with its eyes wide, like a rabbit-monkey facing an arrow. "I would suggest you look away."

Azula tosses the charred shoe at the frightened, mousy girl and heads to father's bedroom. She breathes in his scent one last time before examining the trunk her servant's packed. If it is not done to her liking, she fancies she will have one of them executed.

All is in order. Now she merely has to collect Ty Lee, and the Avatar will be hers. Like the good old days. _Before all the _sex_._

Three miles away, Katara and Mai arrive in Caldera.

"Okay, Fire Nation Caldera, here we are." And Mai is grateful for Katara's words. They land in an alcove beside the pier, which is overrun by huge dreadnoughts and warships. Katara melts the ice they have been using as a boat and Mai tries to be sturdy. But her legs still feel like jelly. "We're both probably going to be executed."

Mai frowns. "Just trust me, Water Tribe," she says dryly before peering around the edge of the rock.

They are in a well concealed location, and Mai is queasy from a form of travel called _clinging onto Katara for dear life_. The thick red rock looms over them, a small amount of smelly sand beneath her feet. The water laps the walls of the alcove. There used to be a patrol here, and it may remain, and Mai realizes that Azula could have ordered this location staked out, seeing as she was the one to find it. But so far there is either an inevitable ambush, or Princess Azula thinks Mai is not willing to take the risk of returning to the Fire Nation.

"Come on, Katara," Mai says, gesturing for the waterbender to follow her. They climb up over the dilapidated stone steps and onto a boardwalk. Carnival games and endless officers of recruitment for the war. The Fire Nation confuses Katara to no end; it always has. "There's a seamstress who used to be a friend of my mother. She used to have a shop by the pier. If we can just sneak there, she should be able to get us new clothes. Then we just need to find my knives, my passport, and as much information on Ba Sing Se as possible."

"That should be incredibly easy as fugitives," Katara sighs sarcastically and Mai rolls her eyes. The water peasant clearly underestimates the level of safety and security the Fire Nation citizens feel. With the mind-numbing propaganda and overwhelming sense of security, they do not fear anything. But they should.

The two girls slip around the rocks and clamber towards the street. Katara wrinkles her nose at the surroundings; she may have grown up on a block of ice, but this area of the Caldera is disgusting. The glittering lanterns and expensive homes advertised in cities are very different from the stench of pollution and decrepit apartments.

"I don't remember seeing _this _during the Invasion," Katara says, her brow knit in concern. She looks at a starving child begging on the side of the street and feels the need to help him, but finds herself with no means to do so.

"These are the slums. If we went down the main streets, we'd be caught. Nobody cares enough to enforce law here," Mai says with a small shrug. Katara turns to make eye contact with the beggar child again, but he is gone. She frowns, cheeks slightly flushed.

"How could the Fire Nation let their own people live like this?" Katara asks, frowning bitterly. Mai shrugs.

"I don't know. I was a rich kid," is the apathetic response of Katara's cellmate. Hmph. As the drugs wear off, Katara feels far less amicable towards Mai, even if they are set to save the world together. "Here's her shop."

Mai and Katara duck into a small store between two jewelry shops. They all look tacky and filthy, but this store seems peculiarly upend. Katara is altogether baffled by the Fire Nation, and has no desire to learn more about the despicable people and their deplorable leader, Fire Lord Azula.

"Coming," echoes the voice of an aging woman. Katara feels a lurching sensation in her gut as she waits to be caught. She _is _wearing red Boiling Rock rags. But Mai looks confident as she peers through the window and adjusts she and Katara to be masked by mannequins. "M-Mai?"

The woman standing before Katara and Mai is old, wrinkled and visibly tired. But her withered lips are parted in surprise as she lays eyes on her old friend's daughter and her companion with the strange coloration. Stunned speechless. Mai was imprisoned and her father executed. Her mother withers away in the old house, lonesome and disgraced by society. And now _Mai is standing in her shop._

"I thought you were in prison," the woman says slowly and Mai holds up a hand to silence her.

"It's urgent. We need clothes and fast," Mai says and Katara is surprised by her commanding aura. She takes charge and rises from apathy in a way that amazes the master waterbender. There is more to Mai, Katara thinks, than meets the eye.

"If I help you'll, I'll be executed," the woman says and Mai swallows.

"No one has to know. _Please_," Mai says and the woman nods gently. She hurriedly finds clothes that fit both Mai and Katara, and the two girls are soon draped in fancy red garments. They fit in quite well amongst the Fire Nation Capitol citizens, glamorous, but capable of fighting in. Mai thought the clothes through relatively well, as all Katara could do was gape.

"Alright, we get to my house now," Mai says as they walk out of the door, "clean up a little. Grab what we need. And get out. Go to Ba Sing Se. Get Zuko's uncle to help us."

Katara nods frantically. She is simply along for the ride, though she usually likes to be in charge. The two girls walk casually through the streets, although their hearts are racing out of control. Finally, Mai stops before a building that stands out amongst the others. Amongst the fancy manors of the nobility, close to the volcanic crater housing the palace, Mai's old house looks like one of the homes in the slums.

And Katara bites her lip. Mai shows no signs of emotion, but Katara cannot imagine she feels nothing. Even Mai is not that unfeeling. But Mai simply knocks on the door of the house, choking on her saliva. She _can't cry_. If her parents are like this it is because of Azula, and she must force this anger and pain into her stomach and use it later when it can help her fight the Fire Lord and save the world.

The door is opened by a servant who drops the glass she is carrying when she sees Mai. The greeting mints crash on the floor, leaving sticky bits of red candy and sharp shards of glass.

"Just let me in," Mai says coldly, looking at the unfamiliar serving girl. She walks inside, Katara kneeling and helping the servant pick up the mess. The serving girl murmurs thank you to Katara as Mai heads up the stairs.

Her thoughts are overwhelmed with Zuko as she looks at where they slept together. Where he made her laugh. Where they decided they would marry and grow old together. _From now on, it's you and me, Mai. _She clenches her fists and heads into her bedroom. It smells rank, old and rotting and the dust nearly asphyxiates her.

"You miss him, don't you?" Katara asks and Mai does not know what to say.

"If we go to Ba Sing Se, we leave any chance of finding him alive," Mai murmurs, oddly open to Katara. And Katara simply frowns. She saw Zuko die. She _knows _he is dead, but she does not want to be the one to tell Mai that.

"It's going to be okay, Mai," Katara says, touching Mai's shoulder. They stand together there for a moment, quietly, warmly, together. "We're going to save the world."

Mai is less optimistic. Figures.

She changes the subject with, "My passport and knives are in here. Grab anything you think is useful."

Katara starts scrounging around the room. She finds the amount of pink and frills completely hilarious, but finds it inappropriate to comment on the topic. Mai opens a drawer filled with sharp projectiles and starts lining her clothes with them in a captivating way. Katara stares for a moment before gathering herself and gathering supplies.

The door pushes open gently and Katara snaps up. A waif of a woman enters, with curly black hair and hollow eyes. Katara instantly wants to hug her, but knows better. Knows that she is seeing the grief of a parent who has lost their child; there were many of them in her village. And not just that, but someone who has lost their mate. Katara knows that feeling. Her father does as well.

"Mom..." Mai's voice cracks. She stands frozen with an arrow in each hand, her lips slightly parted in surprise.

Katara touches her chest.

"I thought you were dead. Or worse," whispers Mai's mother. She illuminates the lantern and Katara tries not to recoil at the sight of the woman. She wears expensive clothes over a waiflike form. Her hair is greasy and her cheeks sallow.

"I'm sorry, mom." Mai's voice is mechanical and emotionless. Katara feels a slight stirring of rage, but silences it. "I'm sorry but I have to leave again. You can't tell anybody. Azula will..."

"You should have let her kill her brother."

"Mom..."

"She had your father publicly executed."

"M..." Mai has nothing else to say. She simply stares at the floor.

"You should go, Mai. I'm glad to see you're safe... but you should go," her mother says softly.

She reaches out and touches her daughter's face, as if she is trying gauge if it is a dream or not.

Katara could swear she sees a tear roll down Mai's cheek and _plunk _─ hit the floor.

Katara and Mai exit Mai's house, leaving a sobbing old woman behind. Mai has slightly pained steps as they head towards the ferry across the bay. It leads to a port that Mai says will not look too closely into the passengers on the vessels to the colonies. It is a trek and they have to be careful, but Katara is certainly used to this method of travel. Fast, quick and quiet.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Katara says softly, wrapping her arm around Mai's waist. Mai swallows. She does not know what to say.

"I feel bad," Mai suddenly says and Katara is startled. "I feel bad because I hated them so much. And now I..."

Katara purses her lips. "I know how you feel. I was _so _angry at my d─"

"No." Mai's voice is strong and vehement. She shakes Katara off of her and stands with her arms crossed. "No you don't know what it's like. My parents used me to claw their way into political power. When I acted out or tried to have fun or showed emotion, they would beat me. My earliest memories are of my mom putting her make-up over the bruises my dad left."

Katara touches her chest. She has no words. Hakoda and Kya would never do such a thing to her. She was livid when Gran-Gran spanked her as a child. It seemed like... it seemed like something the Fire Nation would do.

"But I feel responsible for what happened to them. I regret it and I don't know why." Mai has the sensation to run back into the Capitol, find Zuko and save her mother from her well of despair. But right now she has to plunge forward and save the world from the nation she was raised to love more than her own life.

"You're not responsible." Silence. Maybe Katara is right. "The enemy is responsible."

And Katara is reminded for a moment of Jet.

She sincerely hopes she does not become him.

Because she is starting to sound a little like the late leader of the Freedom Fighters.

Azula is doing target practice to try to clear her mind. She has the miniscule targets lined up on the stone wall as she conjures lightning and hits each one every time. The metal points melt and drip, hot and sizzling against the floor.

_Agni_, she needs to clear her mind. She caved into carnal desire like she should not have. As soon as they were finished, pulling breathless, sweaty bodies apart, Ty Lee rising from her knees and Azula with her back still arched, Azula had her prisoner sent back to her room. She could not face her.

It has only made her more unstable. The paranoia is all encompassing. _Father was right. Father was _always _right. She is a distraction. The worst kind of distraction._

"Your highness," comes a voice behind Azula. She knocks out the next target and turns to face her bearded advisor. "We have the reports from Gaoling."

Azula clears her thoughts and turns to face him. "Tell me what you've uncovered."

"We think that there's a rogue firebender helping the Avatar. He was causing problems in the town. But they fled days before we invaded. Almost as if they knew."

"Well then I suppose we have a little problem on our hands. Prepare the royal procession to Gaoling. We have an Avatar to catch." Smirk.

"But, uh, your highness..." The bearded advisor gulps. Azula's eyes narrow and he breaks out in a sweat.

"Yes?" Azula asks, tossing one of her bangs.

"Your old acquaintance Mai and the waterbender have escaped the Boiling Rock."

In a flash of lightning, the advisor falls dead, charred and lifeless.

His open, unmoving eyes stare at Azula as they glaze over with air.

She gazes at his corpse with a thousand yard stare.

_No_.

The next day, Azula wakes slowly. She is in father's bed, not on a coffee table or the floor somewhere. Last night she managed to sleep quite soundly, and this morning she wakes up to the inarguably pleasant sound of birds. The freshly risen sun trickles light through the windows, illuminating her pallid skin. She sits up, her body aching as she moves, and walks to the window, throwing it open and breathing in the air.

_Today_, she goes after the Avatar.

_Today_, victory will be sweet.

She slips her crown into her hair and examines herself for a while longer. Azula always was fond of her reflection; she cannot help but stop to look in every reflective surface. Perhaps it is vain, certainly, it is justified. She touches her lips, fingernail against flesh.

_Fire Lord Azula looks like a mess._

The lack of sleep is evident in dark circles around her eyes. Her hair unwashed for the past week that she has been training with Ty Lee to capture the Avatar. Her bones sore and her face sallow. Beautiful, yes. Intimidating, yes. But she was old before she learned to be young, and it now is evident in her sixteen year old body.

She touches the curve of her cleavage. _That _feels nice, if her dry protruding cheekbones do not. It is away from dresses and silk robes and to armor once more. And when she kills the Avatar, she will restore herself to her former glory.

"I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor," Azula murmurs in a jeering tone, placing one hand over her eye. Smirk. She looks in the mirror and sees those who came before her, and those who will come after her. _Fire Lord Azula. Fire Lord Azula._

But she _must _capture the Avatar to restore her honor. Not because father told her to. But because father is _gone_ and she feels that revenge must be dealt. Death should be _avenged_, not let to sit and _rot_ when there is not even a body to _sob _over. Avatar Aang will die in flames, burning, charred into a corpse.

Azula does not know that it has already happened. That his bones linger at the bottom of the ocean, and that his spirit lives in a two month old infant named Korra, whose mother was lost in childbirth, and whose father is about to go to war for General Iroh against the Fire Nation. But Azula's plans to wipe out the Water Tribes are on hold as she plans to attempt to murder the Avatar in the Avatar State before such _messy _plans must be accomplished.

Aang must be killed. If he is not killed in the Avatar State, then she supposes she must do as Sozin did.

_"What then?" eight year old Azula asks her tutor._

_"What do you mean, what then, princess?" He looks baffled._

_"Well, as soon as the airbenders were wiped out, Fire Lord Sozin would have to kill both Water Tribes. And then what? After the Water Tribes are dead and their corpses _frozen _over, then what? Burn the Earth Kingdom? Kill off the firebenders? The genocide of the airbenders was pointless," Azula says, holding one palm up as she speaks as if this is evident to everyone. "You can't just throw a flame with your eyes squeezed shut and hope it hits a little target. What then?"_

_The tutor makes a sound in the back of his throat like he is uncomfortable._

_"Well, Fire Lord Azulon is making quick work of the water─"_

_"The South Pole. Oh, yes, let's round up the waterbenders from one of the two poles, only giving the North Pole reason to ready their Avatar prematurely. _Not _that he's even there. It's incredibly unwise."_

_"Um..." He rubs his neck. Sweat drips from his fashionable beard. Azula still does not have her answer._

_"I mean, for all we know, the Avatar could have died in one of grandfather's prisons, and the Avatar is just in some Earth Kingdom village. Worse yet, the Avatar is in the Fire Nation right now. For all you know _I'm _the Avatar. I mean, this is very ill thought out. You identify the people on the execution list before tightening the noose."_

_"That's not in the textbook."_

_Azula frowns._

_"If it helps, princess, once the fire Avatar died, there would be no airbender parents to─"_

_"Well, you know that's absurd. If two nonbenders can give birth to a child with bending ─ as I've seen multiple times within the Fire Nation ─ then certainly the spirits in charge of the Avatar cycle could summon an airbender."_

_He clears his throat._

_"Perhaps, princess, you are overthinking this."_

_Azula goes back to memorizing notes. She is surrounded by _morons_._

"Avatar, Avatar, here I come. This obsession must be hereditary," Azula murmurs to her reflection, watching her lips form the words intently. She looks pretty. She _does_.

"I'm ready, princess," comes a high pitched voice from behind her.

"Who let the prisoner into my bedroom?" Azula snarls at the soldiers viciously. Their eyes widen in absolute terror.

"She... she asked to come here so we brought her." The guard shrugs. Azula rolls her golden eyes pointedly.

"Yes, _our prisoner _asked politely to come _into my room _and you just walk on in here. When I said there are only three competent people in the Fire Nation, I believe I was right," Azula says regally, sighing haughtily and waving away the quavering soldiers.

"I'm one of the competent people?" Ty Lee asks, grinning. She looks astounded and Azula supposes she is right to be.

"I didn't say _intelligent_. I said competent. Three fourteen year old girls were the only competent people in a Nation that somehow managed to take over the world," Azula sighs, unlocking Ty Lee's shackles and running a single fingertip along Ty Lee's hand. She shivers slightly and Azula smirks.

"You look like you're in a really good mood, Prin─Fire Lord Azula," Ty Lee says, smiling. She looks genuinely happy for Azula and it is utterly disgusting.

"I'm about to achieve my destiny and all of that nonsense," Azula says, as if commenting on the weather.

Ty Lee presses her lips against Azula's passionately. It feels wonderful, but Azula softly pushes her away.

"We can't do this anymore," Azula says and Ty Lee fights the urge to groan. So it begins again. Ugh. "I mean it this time."

_Like she meant it the other thousand times._

"Why not?" Ty Lee asks yet again. _Sigh_.

"Once the Avatar is dead, we're parting ways permanently. I don't want to get too attached," Azula says and Ty Lee is surprised at her honesty. But she is supposing that Azula will be slipping into her sleeping bag and she will just be expected to deal with the emotional onslaught like last time they went after the Avatar.

"What if I choose to stay with you?" Ty Lee asks, eyes like saucers. And Azula pouts slightly, lower lip jutting out. _She would like that._

"That's not on the table, Ty Lee." And Azula locates her armor as Ty Lee sits down on Ozai's bed and bites back tears. "This won't work out in the long run. We'll both just get hurt again, and who wants that?"

"I don't," Ty Lee lies.

Azula does not believe her.

Miles away, a teenage boy named Lee is sitting in a bar. He wears a hood and his lower jaw juts out as a dare, and his persona of a displaced refugee wanderer, he wears better than he ever wore the title of Prince Zuko. He has two scars, one from Fire Lord Ozai and one from Fire Lord Azula. None of the soldiers recognize him; he supposes that is a good thing. He finds it funny that he is searching for the Avatar again.

After all of these years, he wants to look for all that remains.

His old life.

Not the one of a pampered prince, but one of someone who had a purpose. A purpose to save the world.

And he hates Azula far more than he hates his father.

_He has reason to end this war._

Azula gazes out of her window, body trembling like a leaf in ice cold winter wind.

_Please let this work._

As Azula and Ty Lee prepare to depart, Katara lies on a refugee ship, feeling the water beneath the ship in her veins. The sensation of being able to bend is incredible, powerful and overwhelming. She absolutely loves it. Her eyes are closed blissfully as Mai obsessively paces through the cramped lodgings they have been forced into. Mai's passport got them passage, but the Fire Nation does not care for those heading aimlessly to the colonies. Two teenagers boarding a ship with a one way ticket looks incredibly suspicious, Katara has to admit.

"Okay, okay, Ba Sing Se, how do we get there?" Mai asks and Katara's big blue eyes flutter open.

"You've been there too." Katara shrugs. Mai rolls her eyes. So goes their relationship.

"I was driven there. We took a _boat _at some point... I think..."

Katara frowns momentarily, thinking of Sokka. She could certainly use him at a time like this. Part of her hopes she will find him out there, or even a tombstone. Anything to show that her brother existed, and accomplished great things. Iroh will know; he has to. That is why Mai and Katara are trying to get to the old tea shop owner as fast as they can.

"Why don't we retrace me and Aang and Sokka's steps," Katara suggests, sitting up slowly. Mai nods. "This ship takes us straight across from the South Pole and towards Omashu. We stop in Omashu and get a map and some supplies. Then we head to Gaoling. From there, north through where we had our first run in with you and your friends. I _think _that the Serpent's Pass is a few towns east of that forest. From what I remember; we were distracted and went in the opposite direction."

"The Serpent's Pass sounds a bit ominous." Mai crosses her arms and Katara shrugs.

"It's not a pleasant path to walk. But it will get us there undetected, and I bet you anything, that as soon as Azula finds out we escaped, we're going to be the most wanted people on the planet," Katara says and Mai has to admit she is right. So, the Serpent's Pass it is.

"I can't believe I'm going back to Omashu," Mai groans, flopping down on her bed. It creaks loudly and the people in the cramped room next door bang on the wall and shout for her to be quiet. She rolls her eyes. "Or, _New Ozai City_, I think it's called now."

"I'm not a fan of it either. It feels wrong without Aang," Katara sighs, gazing at the ceiling. It is chipped, cracked and dripping. This is not nearly as nice as the Fire Nation ship she stole after Ba Sing Se. In fact, it is utterly disgusting. Mai does not seem to care; she is lost in some kind of fantasy that she and Katara are going to save the world.

Katara wholeheartedly wants to believe her. She _does_. She longs for _hope _again, but she feels that _hope _is lost.

"I just want to be in the Earth Kingdom," Katara sighs. She truly wants to be in the Water Tribe. The South Pole. Gran Gran. Then again, it may remind her too much of Sokka.

"I hate the Earth Kingdom. It's cold and it smells bad."

And then they are silent. Katara closes her eyes and, as usual, dreams of Aang. But this time, it is different. She is walking along a path she knows all too well; the dug trail of snow that leads to where she would hang the laundry, constantly watching it to make sure it did not _freeze_. Washing Sokka's socks was so disgusting that sometimes she would intentionally let them freeze over for a nasty surprise when he slipped them on.

"Katara," comes an ethereal voice of an airbender she fell in love with. And she did not get the chance to tell him that she reciprocated his feelings. He walks to her grinning.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Katara sits down on a hunk of ice and it is not cold. _So it is a dream._

"Well, it's a pretty good one," Aang says, smiling. She pauses for a moment, wondering why she is so _conscious_. Katara never was a lucid dreamer. "I wanted to see you."

"Did you make it?" Katara whispers and Aang's smile instantly vanishes. Vanishes like the Avatar did one hundred years before Katara was fortunate enough to find him. And now... now he is gone again.

"Let's not talk about that," Aang says, walking to Katara and sitting down beside her. She notices how he barely touches the surfaces he is on. It is like he is constantly flying. _Airbender_.

There will never be another airbender.

_Aang is dead._

"It's nice to see you, Katara. I missed you," Aang says, touching her hand. She glows and is instantly filled with the acidic bile of regret.

"I missed you too, Aang."

"It's up to you now," Aang says and Katara's eyes flash wide. "You have to save the world. I know that Mai seems crazy to you right now. But it's up to you. That's what Roku said and I think he's right."

Before Katara can ask any questions, she wakes up in the repugnant smelling bowels of the Fire Nation ship. Mai sleeps peacefully beside her, her face as expressionless in sleep as it is when she is awake. Katara exhales a long breath, and tries to remember the two unwelcome kisses she now wishes she had returned.

You never know what you love until it is gone. Of that, Katara is certain.

Ty Lee is certain of that too. She would dream about Azula every night in solitary confinement. Her eyes, her lips. She haunted her. And now she guides her onto a steel ship, walking down the steps with a variety of soldiers and servants, though it feels like the Fire Lord and her pet are in a bubble.

"You can stay in my quarters," Azula says as Ty Lee is guided onto the ship. It is regal, beautiful, and identical to the one that Azula picked Ty Lee up from the circus on. She remembers seeing a steel ship in the harbor and never expecting who would come out. And how happy she was to see her, to pull Azula into her arms. And to hope Azula had forgotten about the childhood kiss they shared on the Caldera docks.

"Yay," Ty Lee offers, sitting down on the bed. Azula pulls the key to the shackles from her pocket and locks Ty Lee in place. "What... what happens if the ship sinks?"

"You drown." Azula shrugs as Ty Lee's eyes pop wide. "Oh _come on_. I would unlock you if the ship was sinking. I'm not _that _despicable."

"That's a relief," Ty Lee says honestly and loudly. Azula contemplates how very _different _they are for a moment. Maybe that is the attraction. Like Zuko to the water peasant. It would have been funny if he had let Katara die. Would Azula let Ty Lee die? Hmph. She contemplates it momentarily then pushes it out of her mind. She does not want to think about it.

"We used to play prisoner," Azula says softly, locking the door and examining her lodgings for the remainder of the journey to Gaoling. "Do you remember that?"

Ty Lee does. "With Mai."

"_Don't _talk about her," Azula snarls, shooting a glance that makes Ty Lee choke on her own saliva.

"It was a little disturbing. Prisoner," Ty Lee remarks, thinking about that out of the many games she and her friends played. Azula was imaginative, Mai had clever ideas to tack onto the princess's, and Ty Lee was obedient. So, of course, Ty Lee was the prisoner and Mai and Azula the captors.

"I thought it was fun," Azula murmurs, examining a portrait of her great grandfather hanging across from a Fire Nation flag. The _decor _in these places is so _predictable_. "Do you want to play prisoner again, Ty Lee?"

The derision in her tone makes Ty Lee squirm slightly. She sometimes forgets, after their days of training together, that she scorned Azula. And that she will pay for it before Azula sets her free at the end of their quest for the Avatar. But Ty Lee, the more she is with Azula, the more she does not want to be set free.

Azula lies beside Ty Lee that first night, her ankle touching metal shackles. She is made uncomfortable by the heat between them. _Playing prisoner. _Touching each other. _In ways they should not have at such a young age._

"I can't sleep," Ty Lee murmurs, hoping she is not waking the Fire Lord. Azula smiles faintly.

"Want to play prisoner?" she whispers mockingly. But she _wants to_.

"I thought you said we were over," Ty Lee says as she feels Azula's hand slipping under her clothes.

"Like I've never said that before," the Fire Lord murmurs and Ty Lee has to admit she is right.

The feeling of Azula is nice, even the sharp point of her nails against Ty Lee's skin. But she knows that in the morning, Fire Lord Azula will claim that it was wrong and sick and they will never do it again. They will never be a _couple _and that almost physically pains Ty Lee.

Azula's lips touch her neck and she shivers. A slender body on top of her, pressed against her. Ty Lee returns a kiss on the lips, savoring the taste and knowing it will be sour in her mouth by morning.

_"We're too young."_

_"This can't produce an heir, and that's all I care about romantically."_

_"We can't do this anymore."_

_"I don't love you and I never will."_

_"Don't get your hopes up. We're just friends."_

_All lies, lies, lies. Because Azula _always _lies._

The kisses are passionless, the caresses cold. They both are wet and craving, but they both are well aware of the inevitability of their relationship ending. Azula takes great pleasure in having Ty Lee in bondage, straddling her, touching her although she would be allowed to without holding her down. And the acrobat's eyes are slight hollow as Azula orgasms and looks briefly _sad_.

Ty Lee lies in bed awake and silent as Azula pulls away, tired and guilty, and falls asleep in a chair across the room. She tells herself it was just glorified masturbation and that she is _not _still in love with Ty Lee after the Boiling Rock. And the implications of the halfhearted sex leave both teenagers restless.

Due to the incredible sexual confusion, Azula reaches land and is grateful for it. Now a simple stop in New Ozai City and they will be on their way. She feels a slight chill within her as she realizes that she is retracing her steps from over a year ago. But this time, she is lacking Mai. It feels wrong, somehow.

Ty Lee is petting her mongoose dragon and murmuring, "Hi, I'm Ty Lee. You're really cute." Azula wants to tell her to stop it, but she restrains herself. She simply looks at what is in front of her and decides to start on her way, abandoning a royal procession and risking the entire Fire Nation.

Admiral Hoang better be doing a good job in her absence.

Azula slips onto her mount with ease, Ty Lee tripping slightly and blushing light pink. And they take off, wind rippling through their hair, like they have a thousand times before. Those long nights in the cold wilderness and endless days in Ba Sing Se. It was perfect then. _Azula _was perfect than and the only cure to her madness is to slay the Avatar.

She simply keeps telling herself that she did it once before. But if Aang could defeat her father, perhaps he could... Well, Azula is a thousand times more powerful than Ozai. And much cleverer. She could defeat Aang easily and she is well aware of that fact. She _will _conquer. She _will _prevail.

Azula wakes up screaming. Ty Lee jumps, biting down on her lip and cursing. The Fire Lord collects herself, looking around at the grungy canvas tent. It is cold and smells strongly of fresh Earth after rain. Ty Lee wipes a small amount of drool off of her lower lip as she watches Azula stand up and walk outside. The form princess is breathing erratically, and certainly does not look her best.

Ty Lee takes a deep breath, hopes she will not get burned for this, and crawls out of the tent. The damp grass is cold against her bare feet as she nimbly walks to the princess, who is pacing back and forth. Azula slips on the grass, catches herself, and sucks in air loudly.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asks, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I am─" (gasp) "─_fine_─" (gasp) "─I just had a─" (louder gasp) "─bad dream."

Ty Lee squirms.

"Are you breathing alright?" Ty Lee cringes as if something was thrown at her from the look in Azula's eyes. Her face is tear stained, salty and damp. Her limbs shaking more than usual. Chest rising and falling normally, but she is acting as if she is drowning.

"I hope so. I don't feel like it." Azula clenches her fists and they momentarily glow azure, but she silences them and spins around, sitting down with her knees touching her chin. "I'm just _sick _or something. Go back to bed. We arrive in Omashu tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk to me?" Ty Lee asks and Azula rapidly shakes her head. "It might help."

Azula needs someone to talk her down. She genuinely does because right now she feels as if she is dying, but she does not want her prisoner to see her as weak. Azula _dominates _and _conquers_, she does not _freak out _and _panic_.

Ty Lee sits down beside Azula without invitation and touches her hand. It soothes Azula slightly.

"I think you're having a panic attack," Ty Lee says.

"What do you know? You're _stupid_," Azula snarls before gasping twice. Ty Lee frowns faintly.

"It's where your body thinks that it's dying but you're not. My mom used to get them when I was a kid. It helped her to say that she was not in danger," Ty Lee offers and Azula clenches her jaw. This is not going so well.

"But I _know _that I'm not in danger," Azula coughs. She tries to stop her hands from shaking and fails. The adrenaline coursing through her veins makes her want to burn down the entire forest around her. But she does not; she simply gasps like a drowning person surfacing.

"I'm here." The words are low, soft and strangely ominous.

And Ty Lee does not leave Azula's side for twenty minutes, softly talking to the Fire Lord, who does not speak until her breathing slows. The memory of her vivid dream is gone, her psychosis melting. It would be polite to thank Ty Lee, but she does not. Azula simply rises, feeling much better, but very sleepy, and returns to the tent, passing out.

Ty Lee sighs. If only she could make Azula's pain her pain, she would feel that all was well.

She wishes that she could accept the suffering the Fire Lord endures like the lashes she accepted on her back. To steal it away and let Azula become the greatest ruler in Fire Nation history. When she crawls back into the tent, Azula is sleeping more peacefully than she has ever seen her before.

But the memory of seeing her with her pupils dilated and her words angry and childlike is burned into Ty Lee's memory.

_Please let me help you_, she wants to whisper. But for now, she is Azula's prisoner, and she will obey.

Mai and Katara arrive in Omashu early in the morning. They stand on the long stone path, looking at the steel and smog, the red Fire Nation flags draped over a city both of them saw as a feat of the Earth Kingdom.

"Did you ever hear the story of the Cave of Two Lovers?" Katara asks as she and Mai walk amongst a group of Fire Nation kids heading back home. They look distracted and drunk, and Mai's idea was that they walk with them in order to fit in.

"No," Mai says, shrugging. "It sounds stupid."

"It's the story of how Omashu was built. I guess... I guess it's pretty stupid," Katara says, pursing her lips when she is finished speaking. Mai frowns and then her expression fades swiftly, as it always does.

"So what's the story of the Cave of Two Lovers? "Mai asks, raising an eyebrow. She flashes her passport carelessly and wraps her arm around Katara as they are let inside. Quickly, she removes Katara from her grasp as soon as they are inside of the city.

Mai hates it. She hates being where she once lived and spent time, before her world toppled down around her. She almost misses the disgusting Earth Kingdom she lived in as _royalty_, instead of the even more disgusting Earth Kingdom she lives in as a fugitive.

"Let's find a map," Mai says, gesturing at a street of vendors.

"The story of the Cave of Two Lovers is that these two villages were at war. A man and a woman named Oma and Shu fell in love, but they were from warring towns. They met in this cave in secret, and had badgermoles that dug tunnels so no one could find their way but the two lovers. But one day, the man didn't come. He had been killed in the war. They were the first Earthbe─"

"You don't look right," says a soldier, interrupting Katara's story. She gulps when she notices that the man is looking directly at her.

"She's a bastard," Mai says instantly, stunning Katara. The waterbender blinks several times in surprise. "Her mother was a Water Tribe slave. And she's my friend, so I _suggest _you not get involved, asshole."

The soldier makes himself look very small. Katara still has eyes like saucers as he stammers an apology to Mai and is on his way.

"So these two lovers?" Mai asks and Katara shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter." She shrugs. "Maps, maps, maps..."

They find and purchase a map of the Earth Kingdom with the money Mai brought. And Mai brought a suspicious amount of money.

"I was thinking that you're kind of like travelling with Sokka. But you bring more money and less food." Katara laughs at her own joke and Mai's face does not even move.

"Was that a joke?" Mai asks and Katara doesn't respond. "Okay, so we have a stop in New Ozai City, then just starting heading east. Why is the Serpent's Pass not _windy_?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Katara says and Mai frowns briefly. "So where do we stay the night. I'm pretty tired."

"Not on a street corner," Mai says, glancing at a circle of prostitutes. "We'll find an inn or something."

And they do. Meanwhile, Ty Lee and Azula are also looking for lodgings in New Ozai City.

"Do you think they recognize us?" Ty Lee asks, noting Azula's hood. She shrugs.

"I hope not. I would like to go unnoticed as Fire Lord for, well, the first time," Azula remarks as they round a corner to a quaint little inn. It looks odd in contrast to the steel and industry of New Ozai City. Azula reads off of the sign, "Rustic Earth Kingdom charm. How _cute_."

"I heard it was fashionable to be into the Earth Kingdom thing."

"You heard that in prison?" Azula asks, pushing open the door to the inn. Even though no one knows the Fire Lord has just entered, Azula's presence contributes a lurking fear to the rowdy bar.

"A guard was wearing an Earth Kingdom headband," Ty Lee says with a shrug. "I did a lot of eavesdropping while in solitary."

Azula laughs falsely and Ty Lee feels stupid. They walk to the counter and Azula smoothly pays for their room, and seizes Ty Lee's hand.

"That went oddly smoothly for us," Ty Lee notes, feeling skeptical. Azula has to admit that she is right. Rarely, are things so easy.

"Let's just sleep," Azula says, walking into their room and closing the door. It is _gross_. Fuck rustic Earth Kingdom charm. She wants some cold steel and plush red mattresses. But she sighs and lies down. She glances at the shackles in her bag and forgoes them. Ty Lee is not running tonight.

In the room next door, Katara and Mai are settling down for the night. It is going to be a long one, and it is bitterly cold out to Mai. Katara, on the other hand, is sweating from the heat.

"I don't know how you lived on the South Pole," Mai says, wrapping all of the blankets around herself. "I don't know how I lived in the Earth Kingdom. I just want to be in Ba Sing Se."

She honestly just wants to be home in the Fire Nation. But with Fire Lord Azula, that is not an option.

Mai wakes up to auditory hallucinations. She could swear she heard Azula's laughter.

"What's wrong?" Katara murmurs groggily.

"I thought I─"

"Shh, shhh," comes a loud voice next door that is _immistakable_.

"Do you hear two girls?" Mai neglects to mention she thinks she is hallucinating her friends. That can happen, when you don't see people for a long time. You walk down the street and think you've seen them, but you know they are on the other side of the world. A hallucination.

"Yeah, they're probably having sex," Katara says, putting a pillow on the back of her head. A bit of straw falls out of it and Mai is disgusted.

"I'm going to tell them to keep it down," Mai says and Katara groans.

"And I thought I was the confrontational one." Katara sighs and falls back to sleep.

Azula is rather pissed that she is interrupted by a pounding on the door. She pushes Ty Lee away from her, the acrobat thudding onto the floor, and pulls on a robe. She contemplates trying to mask her identity, but none of these colony trash are going to recognize their leader.

"What could you possib─?" Azula's lips part in surprise.

And Mai starts running. She tears open the door and Katara shouts for her to go back to sleep, but then Katara hears the crack of lightning and the entire hall is illuminated in blue.

"Was that Mai?" Ty Lee is struggling to put on her pants, jumping on one foot. But Azula is gone, running after Mai.

They tumble down the stairs of the inn, Azula's bra on full display and Mai fumbling with her knives. She winds up throwing wine glasses that Azula melts with her flames. The entire bar is sent into an uproar over two half dressed girls locked in a fight.

"Well isn't this convenient," Azula purrs as Mai runs through the kitchen and winds up trapped in an alleyway. _Shit_. "I wasn't even _looking for you_. I should re-titled New Ozai City, _Windfall City_."

"Rematch."

"It won't be much of a rematch. You're out of knives." Azula summons lightning but it goes flying into a closed window as her arm is yanked back by a water whip.

"She has backup," the water peasant declares, and Azula is hit by a rush of water. She slams into the alley wall and Mai jumps away, heading into the kitchen to restock on anything viably pointy.

"_This_, may be a real rematch," Azula says, spitting out water and pushing herself back to her feet.

And so the dance begins. Water versus fire; the only two of their caliber locked in a fight. The streets are empty past curfew, and Azula bounces off of walls as Katara tries to knock her down.

A blade of ice nearly cleaves Azula in half before she melts it. _Well done, peasant_.

Mai starts throwing knives. _Steak knives_. Azula's heart races as she twists around, contorting herself to avoid knives of steel and water and wondering where her contortionist pet is.

And suddenly, Katara screams and hits the cobblestone with a thud.

_There she is._

"Let's go, Azula, let's go!" Ty Lee squeals as she is locked in a dance with Mai. _Stab, punch, miss, miss_.

"I'm not running." Azula kicks Katara onto her back and feels electricity coursing through her veins.

"I think you are," Mai says sharply and Azula feels metal plunge into her flesh.

The lightning reverberates through the knife and wide-eyed Azula blacks out.


	4. Casting the First Stone

**Chapter Four: Let He Who Is Without Sin Cast the First Stone**

* * *

Azula wakes in a hospital. A shitty Earth Kingdom hospital, but a hospital. She glances around for her uncle or the peasant or _Mai_. But her eyes fall on Ty Lee.

"I got you out. I think they're still lying in the middle of the street," Ty Lee says, caressing Azula's face. Azula does not move her hand away, despite logic. It feels nice.

"But... you could have left with them. I was unconscious. They would've taken you with them." Azula is stunned. She touches the bandages on her arm and smells burn ointment. She _electrocuted herself._

"Azula, I am _never _going to leave you again," Ty Lee says vehemently, her voice constricted with emotion.

Lips touch hers.

All is well. And Mai and Katara make it out alive as well, once their limbs start working again. Azula has two new targets along with the Avatar. All is well. Except for Azula's nightmares and flashbacks. Except for Ty Lee's shackles.

_All will be well, once the Avatar is dead._

"Well that was eventful," Azula sighs two days after her hospital visit, lying down on the sleeping pad she made Ty Lee unroll for her. Her arm still hurts incredibly. But the bandages and ointments are doing their job."They got away. We lost. If your reactions had been─" She is silenced by lips against hers.

Ty Lee kisses her, mostly because she does not want to hear Azula rattle off all of the things Ty Lee did wrong, preventing them from killing Mai and the Water Tribe girl. Especially after single-handedly saving Azula's life. Partially because seeing Mai triggered all sorts of _feelings _that Ty Lee does not want to deal with. She presses her lips against Azula's even harder when she thinks of Mai's eyes.

She straddles the princess, hands slipping over her body. Azula does not protest, though she knows Ty Lee is simply trying to avoid taking credit for her failings in New Ozai City. Their tongues intertwine in the kiss that is turning rather messy and heated.

Ty Lee pushes Azula down with one hand and Azula's hair falls loose. The crown of the Fire Lord rolls away as Ty Lee starts to undo the ties on Azula's bra, the ribbons swirling loose like her raven hair. Pressure of lips against Azula's clavicle, and then the motion of Ty Lee's tongue along the protruding bone, tickling smooth skin. The dampness leaves her craving.

She is almost motionless as the rest of her nightclothes are removed by fast fingers. The touch of Ty Lee's skin against hers fills her with a rather _hot _and _uncomfortable _feeling. A kiss against her navel, the trailing of a tongue down the smooth pallid contours of the Fire Lord's body.

_They have to stop doing this._

But it feels so good.

They lie there together, hands touching. When Ty Lee tries to intertwine their fingers, Azula slips hers away. Cold, detached, do not _develop feelings_.

"Do you want to go look at the stars?" Ty Lee asks lightly as if Fire Lord Azula cares.

"You can," Azula says and then Ty Lee makes a face like a baby animal. Even the icy and brutal Fire Lord Azula cannot resist a face like that. "Fine, I'll see your _stars_."

They walk outside and Azula is stunned by the sky.

"I didn't know this was happening," Ty Lee murmurs, squinting. They are hastily pulling on clothing as if someone is going to be in the middle of the woods outside of Gaoling and see the naked Fire Lord and her lesbian lover.

It is a meteor shower. Beautiful, white lights streaking across the sky. Azula is captivated by it. She loathes and despises nighttime with a burning and fiery passion. The streaks of vermillion sunset are the closest to nighttime skies she looks at, because her breath feels constricted in the darkness.

_She rises with the sun._

"I didn't see the comet," Ty Lee says, lying down on the damp grass and staring at the shooting stars. "Oo, that one was fast."

"They all look the same speed to me," Azula murmurs, watching two soar by. "The comet was nothing to write home about."

Ty Lee smirks. She is a cute liar.

_Cute liars are probably bad news when it comes to relationships._

Meanwhile, Katara and Mai watch the same meteor shower.

"This is boring," Mai groans and Katara purses her lips. It makes her think about Sokka's space sword. "It's just hunks of flaming rock."

"That doesn't sound boring to me," Katara replies sharply and Mai rolls her eyes.

"So I'm pretty sure Azula and Ty Lee didn't come to the Earth Kingdom just for us," Mai says and Katara sighs. This is going the route of another business meeting. It is _almost _like travelling with Sokka, only gloomier and more sarcastic. _More sarcastic_.

"Whatever they're looking for, it can't be good," is all Katara says.

Mai crawls into her sleeping bag and closes her eyes.

She misses her friends. And they're so clearly having _fun _without her. Shiver. _Fun_. Sex fun. Shiver. Shiver.

But Mai is with Katara now, not them. She does not mind, most of the time. And slowly, beside Katara, she falls asleep.

Azula and Ty Lee ride to Gaoling at sunrise. They arrive when the sky is still slightly pink, and the air brisk and cold. Azula has her lips pursed as she dismounts her mongoose dragon and finds herself being groveled to from all directions. Ty Lee still sits on her lizard, looking nervous.

"Who's in charge of this?" Azula asks, glancing between the bowed faces. Slowly, a woman stands up. She is shorter than Azula but clearly older than her, and has lighter brown hair and peachy features like Ty Lee. Not the cold, pallid, dark Fire Nation looks. Maybe they are related.

"I am, your highness." She bows her head and gestures for Azula to follow. Ty Lee scampers after both of them, now on her own two feet. "We found something more interesting than the Avatar when delving into records of the town."

"More interesting how?" Azula demands scathingly and the woman gulps.

"A rogue firebender."

"I'm not interested in traitors; I'm interested in a pasty boy with a bad set of tattoos," Azula snarls and the woman looks as if she is about to vomit. She frowns faintly.

"We're under the impression the rogue firebender sent the distress call that was signed from the Avatar."

"You should have led the conversation with that," Azula says but then sighs loudly and airily. "Now tell me about this rogue firebender."

"The lore is that he's responsible for taking out our supply lines. We were under the impression that it was General Iroh's forces, but they say he's like the Blue Spirit, but with prodigious firebending," the woman explains, shuffling papers nervously. Azula watches with a stony gaze as Ty Lee fidgets uncomfortably. "Basically, he's doing everything in his power to stop the Fire Nation's progress. But it's just one man."

"What does he look like? Does he have a mask like the Blue Spirit?"

"No. Some people think he is the Blue Spirit," the woman says and the Fire Lord snorts derisively. She is surprised.

"The Blue Spirit was Prince Zuko. He's... out of commission," Azula says with a small smirk. The woman is stunned speechless. "Continue."

"He brags about his exploits in bars, then is gone by the next day. People say he wants to get caught. Others say he's just arrogant," the woman explains and Azula nods.

"Ty Lee, I think we're going to investigate a few bars," she orders, turning on her heel.

And far from Gaoling, Katara and Mai are finally at the Serpent's Pass, after hitching many precarious rides. The journey was long, and Mai is not impressed by _abandon hope_.

Mai glances at the inscription on the Serpent's Pass. She is _not _sure if she likes this idea. For two weeks she has travelled with Katara, which has been an exercise in frustration, but now she is faced with _this_. Whatever _this _is.

"I know the way across," Katara says looking at Mai's expression. Well, _lack _of an expression.

"I see boats." Mai cocks an eyebrow at Katara.

"You see warships."

"I'd rather stow away on a warship than do this insanity."

"They aren't going all the way to Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation stopped attacking the city months ago; you heard the soldiers in the last town. We'll just be flayed alive by angry soldiers."

"So, this sea monster you keep mentioning..."

"It's not going to bother us."

"_Right_. Because everything goes perfectly for you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Fire Nation?"

"I mean that you and your friends constantly nearly got yourselves killed, Water Tribe. You aren't what I would call _lucky_."

"You can turn around and join Azula and Ty Lee."

"I'm starting to consider it."

"Go ahead. Get burned alive and see if I care." Katara shrugs regally and turns away pointedly. Mai rolls her eyes so hard that it hurts.

"Ugh. You are _ugh_. Alright, just lead the way across your pass, but if I see a single _scale _of something giant and _fanged_, we're stowing away on a warship."

"You aren't in charge."

"I didn't say I was in charge. I just don't want to _die_."

"We're not going to die."

"Azula wouldn't make me do this."

"Azula would have her daddy send you across on some kind of party yacht."

"Ugh_. Ugh_. I'm not even arguing anymore. Just start walking, peasant."

"If you call me that─"

"Just start walking, _Katara_. It's getting dark out and I'm not climbing sharp rocks in the middle of the night."

And so they set off onto the winding paths of the mountainous pass. Katara screws her face up in concentration every few minutes and they have to stop, as Mai glares at the water, daring it to do anything to upset her. It was a long time ago, and Katara thought she could remember it like it was yesterday, but Ba Sing Se was... ages ago. She wonders what it is like now.

"I watched the walls crumble from Appa," Katara says as she regains her sense of direction and takes Mai down a fork to the right.

"I was there," Mai sighs and Katara frowns. More impossible than Sokka. A thousand times more impossible than Sokka. And Mai is already missing being delegated to study the Avatar's patterns and untangle Ty Lee's braid.

"Aang was... dead." Katara bites her lip as she says it. And now he is again. Sometimes she has vivid visions of _drowning_, which is unusual for a waterbender. She can feel her skin burning and the water stinging against the wounds. She has charred arrows on her arms in the nightmares.

"I'm sorry for the thousandth time," Mai says with yet another sigh.

"Okay, I have a proposition," Katara says as they stand at the edge of a cliff. Mai glances down. Obviously Katara does not know where she is going, because this pass is a _straight line_ and they have gotten lost four times today. "Every time you sigh, I'm going to add a point. If you make it through the day with under ten points, I'll give you a prize."

Mai sighs loudly and pointedly.

"_One_," Katara says and Mai sighs again. "_Two_."

"We're going to die out here. In the middle of nowhere. In the Earth Kingdom." Mai sits down, running her back along a boulder as she does. The scrape of rock against her skin feels surprisingly good. "_Straight line_, Katara. We shouldn't be getting so _lost_."

"It was a long time ago," Katara snaps and Mai rolls her eyes forcefully. "If you would do so much better, you can be in charge of getting us across the pass. Go ahead. I'm done. We're camping for the night."

She sits down across from Mai and they constantly avert their eyes to avoid looking directly at each other. The sun is setting over Full Moon Bay, over the warships and the blockaded path to Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation isn't getting in, but neither is anybody else. She supposes she can figure out a way across the pass, if she can sleep tonight _without _getting eaten by a sea monster.

"Tell me a story, Mai," Katara says abruptly, sounding tired and distinctly different from her combative and aggressive self. Mai is staring at the stars, squinting from her uncomfortable sleeping bag.

"I don't know any stories," Mai replies, shrugging. She slips further into the confines of the sleeping bag and closes her eyes, hoping sleep will wash over her. But it does not. Every splash in the water is a gigantic beast.

"Nothing interesting has ever happened to you?" Katara inquires, gazing at the moon. She takes a deep breath.

"Not really, no," Mai replies so honestly that Katara snorts with laughter.

"I met you in a _hostage negotiation_, and you've never had anything interesting happen? When I was a kid, interesting was when the snow melted in the shape of something funny. That was... pretty much it. It must have been exciting being in a royal palace, in the heart of the Fire Nation," Katara says, feeling wistful about the day she met Aang and realized her life would be defined by events other than black snow.

"That hostage negotiation," Mai groans, missing the point entirely. Katara smiles faintly to herself, pale moonlight shining on her tan face. "Ugh, that was a mess. My life wasn't that exciting. I went to school and played with my friends."

"There was less constant threat of death, I'm sure," Katara says, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to freeze to death."

"Or get killed in an inevitable Fire Nation raid."

"Those stopped after Fire Lord Azulon died," Mai states coldly and Katara is surprised yet again at her support for the Fire Nation.

"After everything your nation did to you, you still defend it."

"My _nation _did nothing to me. My best friend, however, tried to murder me with lightning. I never planned to betray the Fire Nation," Mai says with such emotion and passion in her voice that Katara sits straight up and stares at her. "I never should have been in this situation. If you're a good kid you're not supposed to become a fugitive or be in danger. I don't deserve this."

"You sound like Zuko."

They are both silent.

"Do you think she was lying? It's usually 60/40 with her," Mai says and Katara shrugs softly. "It's not a waste, I guess. I don't want to spend my life in prison. But if he's dead it will be..."

"I had a dream about Aang."

"How surprising." Mai rolls her eyes.

"I mean a _weird _Spirit World dream. He said that it was up to us to save the world."

"We'll just hold the place until the next Avatar shows up in fourteen years," Mai sighs, squeezing her eyes shut. She does not want to think about the stakes of what she and Katara are attempting. "What are _we _going to do anyway? Two people against an empire? It's ridiculous."

"That's why we're going to Ba Sing Se. To be part of something."

"I just want to go home." Mai has said it a thousand times.

"I don't think your home is your home anymore."

"You don't just want to go back to the South Pole and live amongst the penguins?"

"I want to end this war."

"You're clinging to a dead dream."

They do not speak again tonight.

"Well that bar was pointless," Azula sighs, picking at her fingernails. "At least people had heard of him in the last one."

"Hey, look, a lake!" Ty Lee exclaims, completely ignorant of Azula's displeasure with their search for the rogue firebender. "It's really pretty; let's stop for the day. A vacation. You know you want to, Fire Lord Azula."

Azula sighs haughtily. Never were there _vacations _or _naps _or _games _for Princess Azula as soon as Zuko was banished and she became the next in line for the throne. Her attitude of desperation for achievement is what propelled her to becoming the leader of, well, _everything_. Then again, as desperate as she is to achieve, a break doesn't sound _terrible_.

"We can stop for a moment to look around."

_"He can't just ─_ _no," Azula snaps, pacing in the courtyard two weeks after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Always with the pacing, Ty Lee notes, feeling dizzy. "He can't just... He can't... That's not allowed!"_

_"Actually he can do whatever he want; he's the Fire Lord," Zuko says sharply and Mai snickers._

_"I think you should make yourself look very small, Zuko," Mai comments with a small, smug smirk, watching Azula's eyebrows shoot up._

_"No, no, play dead!" Ty Lee exclaims, pushing Zuko and nearly sending his face into the ground. "Play dead!"_

_"You are horrible people. All of you," Azula snaps, crossing her arms. "I am punching someone in the face right _now_. Make your cases."_

_"You can't hit me! I'm the prettiest other than you!" Ty Lee exclaims, stepping two steps behind Zuko. _

_"I think you should punch Zuko," Mai says with a noncommittal shrug. "I mean, nobody would even notice if you mangled his face."_

_"Thank you," Zuko snaps and Mai shrugs again, this time her shoulders shaking with silent laughter._

Azula is staring at the water, rather glassy eyed. Ty Lee is plucking flowers that she thinks might be_ weeds_. The Fire Lord looks distant as she thinks about the times when everyone was _happy_. Now there is only utter misery for all, and she wonders why victory is not as sweet as she imagined it to be. Ripping out her brother's fingernails brought no satisfaction. Running into Mai at that inn is a catalyst for destruction as she recalls the fact that they were _best friends_.

She glances up at her prisoner, who now has a bouquet in her hands and a crown of dripping daisies. How is _she _happy? Azula wants to push her into the water and drown her. But she does not. She has more _tact _than that.

"These are for you." And the flowers are thrust into Azula's face. "And so help me Azula if you burn this bouquet of flowers─"

"You'll what?" Azula accepts them with such vehemence that a few blossoms tear off in Ty Lee's hands. "What can you do to me?"

"I was being playful..." Ty Lee murmurs, but she figures she has already fucked herself.

They have found this beautiful place by a lake and pitched a tent in an idyllic location. Ty Lee did not think there was much beauty left in the Earth Kingdom after the Fire Nation started mining it dry. But they found a _place_, a beautiful place and there are flowers and she is overjoyed at the freedom. She was in a prison cell mere weeks ago. But now, she is soaring on a high of falling back into love with just the wrong person who is just right for her, and living as one with nature.

Azula, is just trying to sort out her next move in her revenge.

Of course.

_"So your father wants us to go play by the lake, like, what did he call us..." Mai says slowly, enjoying every moment of this. Azula's heart is still racing with the bile of rage. Zuko has his hands slightly over his face, expecting her to punch him at any moment._

_"Regular children," Ty Lee chimes in as if Mai actually needed to be told. "Play by the lake like regular children. It'll be fun."_

_Her hand seizes Princess Azula's, sharp fingernails grazing peachy skin. And they are clasped, causing Azula's eyes to flicker momentarily in a way that Zuko notices with scrutiny. Mai is well aware that there is something going on between them, given the whole _sharing a bed _in Ba Sing Se. But she is not going to point it out because she prefers her hair not on fire._

_"Play by the fucking lake." Azula kicks a rock and Zuko is struck by a brilliant idea. _

_"We can skip rocks," Zuko says a little too excitedly and Mai snorts derisively, Ty Lee giggling and Azula's raven eyebrow shooting up. "No, it's really fun."_

_"We'll take your word for that, Zuko," Mai replies with a smirk, shaking her head slowly._

_He blushes almost as red as his scar. The three _harpies _yet again leave him feeling uncomfortable and inadequate. It baffles him that Mai claims to love him and says surprisingly kind things when they are alone, but placed in a scenario with her two best friends, she becomes his greatest critic._

_Zuko is unhappy and uncomfortable. But he _does _like skipping rocks._

_As much as it will remind him of Uncle._

"I know you were being playful," Azula says, walking closer to the lake. She examines the flowers and tries not to show her distaste. Her goal is to _win over _Ty Lee, to dazzle her, which should not be so _difficult_. She manipulated her way into winning a century long war, all without the grandiose help of a pathetic comet. "They're... nice."

"You hate them." Ty Lee's lips tremble; she looks on the verge of tears. Azula takes momentary pleasure in the wounded lips and freshly salted cheeks, but she decides to play the hero and bore her way further into Ty Lee's misguided heart.

"You're overreacting," Azula purrs, walking very close to her. The only sound is the water lapping against the shore and the heartbeats of the Fire Lord and her pet. "I think they're intoxicating."

Ty Lee grins. She is so _easy _it almost disgusts Fire Lord Azula. But she simply pointedly plays with the flowers, and examines the water.

"You don't swim much do you? You should probably bathe though." Pause. Azula's eyes flash and Ty Lee slaps her own forehead. "I didn't _mean it _like that, Fire Lord Azula. I just meant that it would make you feel a lot better. You seem kinda... tense."

Azula grits her teeth. What she has to bear to get what she wants is absurd. But _why _does she want it? She could sleep with anyone she wants; she is Fire Lord. As if her father didn't _fuck _half the Fire Nation. This infatuation is _dangerous_. Especially when it means bearing the lunacy and optimism of a _traitor_ and _war criminal_.

"Look, we shouldn't be _playing by a lake_. We should be investigating bars. That _was _what we were doing," Azula says sharply, crossing her arms. Ty Lee shrugs and Azula contemplates chaining her up, but cannot bring herself to do it. She somewhat _wants _to be by this placid lake in the central Earth Kingdom, instead of trying to track down a rogue firebender or the Avatar.

But her obsession cannot be placated by sex and swimming. She must have her revenge, because vengeance is not simply a right; it is a _necessity_. Every death deserves vengeance, not simply justice or grief. And her father's death has distorted her to the point where she has descended into madness.

_But you were crazy before he died_, creeps an unwelcome voice into her mind. With a clench of her fists, she silences it.

"Come on. Swim with me," Ty Lee says, stripping off her clothes. Azula stands still momentarily, simply examining her prisoner. Tan skin, perfect body. She looks stunning, despite the scars from her imprisonment in the Boiling Rock.

"We should just get back to work." But Azula wants to. Why does she _refrain _from doing what she enjoys? She is _Fire Lord _now; she can do whatever she wants. And she thinks she wants to take off her clothes and swim in this crystalline lake.

Being a firebender, swimming is not her favorite activity. She does not dislike water, necessarily, but the idea of submerging herself in her opposite is less than desirable. Broiling baths at home, hot springs, that she can enjoy. But this lake is frigid and covers her bare, pallid skin in goosebumps.

"I'm freezing," Azula snarls, treading the water. She can see her entire naked body through the clear blue water. She looks _good_, despite the protruding ribs. And Ty Lee looks _almost _as good.

She leans into the water, hair drenched and dripping.

_"Look, skipping rocks," Zuko says, picking up a smooth stone and examining it closely. Azula sits on a boulder, legs crossed, toying with flames on her fingertips. Ty Lee is in the water, half dressed, splashing around desiring to be looked at. Azula is _not _looking. Not one bit. Maybe... maybe a little. _

_"It looks pretty unimpressive," Mai says, watching Zuko closely. He tosses the rock at the water and, lo and behold, it skips a few leaps across the placid surface. "Maybe a _little _impressive."_

_"I could do better than that," Azula says with a small roll of her eyes. Mai smirks._

_"By all means, princess, show us how to skip rocks." She gestures at the water as Zuko scowls._

_"Maybe I will."_

Azula's toes balance on Ty Lee's knees, skin against skin, water between them. Fingers touching.

"You look very, very distracted. You've been _super _focused but after bar number three you started getting... dazy," Ty Lee remarks, hoping she does not sound offensive. Azula shrugs, displacing the icy water around her. Submerging herself feels _counterintuitive_, as the world's greatest firebender. But the cold water feels nice against sore muscles and feverish skin.

She wants to ask if Ty Lee remembers a time when they were all happy. But it didn't exist. Azula is viewing the past in a better light than it was in. Resentment was seeded between a royal quartet of two siblings and two aristocrats and she can only allow herself to remember the few good times.

It is better, she supposes, than the usual state she spends her days in; preoccupied with pain of the past and present.

"This is not going as well as I thought it would, in all honesty," Azula says, leaning back into the water. Ty Lee tries her best not to watch the arc of the Fire Lord's back and instead focus on solving her problem. If she is going to free Fire Lord Azula from the shadows she is going to have to pay attention to her troubles and not her tits.

"It's hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found."

"_Zuko _did it."

And _there's _the answer. To all of Azula's supposed inadequacies. The fact that her father pitted her against her brother from the time they were children. Azula was born to replace an already living child, which immediately created two warring alliances in her immediate family. Ty Lee heard the story told as if it was an accomplishment. Born lucky. She was proud of it, but it was ultimately her descent.

Ty Lee is glad Fire Lord Ozai is dead.

She races Azula across the side of the lake, and lets her win.

Distracting her further is easier than trying to get her to confront that her Avatar mania is going to eat her alive.

And the distraction continues as they find themselves sprawled out by the lake, hastily and poorly dressed. Azula breathes in the sun and has to hand it to Ty Lee that it is kind of fun to take a break. Maybe she can think up a more sound plan than interrogating and threatening everyone in the Earth Kingdom if she lets herself relax. That was never father's idea; him letting her _relax _is absurd. But _she _is Fire Lord now and she does not have to comply to his demands ever again.

Azula props herself up as Ty Lee is talking a lot but saying nothing. Water drips from her hair and rolls between the breasts of her accomplice like teardrops. Ty Lee shivers from the cold water against her sun baked skin.

"Your laziness is actually quite nice," Azula says and it is the usual compliment from Fire Lord Azula; an insult in disguise. "Who would have thought that caving in to petty human desires could be nice?"

"Petty human desires, huh?" Ty Lee raises an eyebrow, blushing light pink.

"That wasn't meant to be sexual." Pause. "Unless you want it to be." Taunting words.

Lips meet forcefully. Azula's fingertips stray, sending shivers through Ty Lee's body. It is spontaneous and sick and Azula finds that her legs wrapped around a traitor of the Fire Nation all night is not what daddy would have wanted. It _is _making her walk funny, but before she can contemplate the effects of these trysts, she is on her back with lips on her navel and fingers on her cleavage.

In the middle of the Earth Kingdom, Azula fucks and no longer cares.

Things are looking up.

But as soon as she collapses in Ty Lee's arms, dreading setting up the tent while on this level of bliss, adorned with hickies and having contributed to claw marks on the neck of her prisoner, it all comes crashing down.

The memories do not fade. The aftershocks remain. Ty Lee watches Azula become engulfed by her shadows again. Their bliss only lasts so long before she is met by cruel words as she tries to set up their lodgings. _She tries._

The next morning, Azula wakes up to light filtered through red canvas. Her eyelashes flutter against her pallid skin as she opens her eyes and tries to get a handle on things. She is intertwined in the arms of her prisoner, which is not unusual. And her hair is still slightly damp from spending the entire day swimming.

A wasted day. Completely wasted.

She should have Ty Lee executed for tempting her into a _vacation _day. It did little to help her except make her too tired at night to panic. Azula takes a deep breath and pulls on some semblance of clothing, armor abandoned, and she peels open the flaps of the tent and walks out to train.

_Thirteen year old Azula is soaring, spinning and swirling on a sea of cerulean. _

_And then it stops. _

_She finds herself reeling as she lands the final blow. The barrage of blue erupting from her fingertips swirls around her brilliantly, boldly. And she sits down, slumped against a tree, looking at her maimed sparring opponents and smirking faintly at her flawless work._

_"That was impressive," comes a voice behind her and she is stunned to realize it is her father's. He _never _compliments her. There is always something she could have done better._

_"I was only ─ um ─ thank you, father." Azula turns around, sweat dripping from her body, and sees her father. He was passing by on his way through the palace and he meant to see how her work was doing._

_"But your footsteps were heavy. If you were fighting Earthbenders you would be screwed," father says and Azula swallows. She does not know what she is supposed to do about that. "I'll teach you something. Come on, before I lose interest."_

_Of course he must modify his words with _disinterest_. Because it would be so obscene for Fire Lord Ozai to be _interested _in the well being of his only child. But Azula nods, grateful for what he can teach her._

_The Fire Lord is _supposed _to be the best firebender in the Nation. Azula is not entirely sure if it always works out like that, given Zuko being born with such lackluster bending, but Azula has never seen her father bend more than the flames around the throne. His critiques are always helpful, though, so she supposes she must hand that to him._

_Uncle she has seen bend. Uncle... is impressive, even to Azula._

_It only justifies Azula's two year change of crown more._

_She finds herself in a parlor room with her father. It lacks the singed curtains of the rooms Azula spends more time in, and it is strangely _cold _despite the insufferable heat of the Fire Nation._

_Wordlessly, her father seizes a vase and tosses it to the floor. She jumps at the sound of it shattering. He purses his lips at her flinch; it is unbecoming of his weapon._

_"Take off your shoes," Fire Lord Ozai says and Princess Azula cocks an eyebrow at him._

_"Why, father?" Azula asks._

_"I'm fixing your problem. No bender will be able to stand a chance against you if you take off your shoes like I'm asking you to do."_

_And Azula does._

_"Now step on the glass."_

_She steps backwards instead. "You're kidding."_

_"Don't think about the pain. Just step on the glass and go through the motions I tell you."_

_Taking a deep breath, she practices firebending barefoot on broken glass. Her feet bleed profusely as she winces with each flame, finishing her performance with a bolt of lightning past her father, imagining it going through his chest. And she finally takes a deep breath and steps off, glass still stuck in her smooth feet. So much for the delicate, unscarred body of royalty._

_He takes her in his arms and guides her to a chair, ordering a servant to remove the glass._

_"We'll repeat this tomorrow until the motions stick."_

_Azula grimaces._

"That was beautiful," Ty Lee says, emerging from the tent. She watches Azula dance on what seems like air as she conjures brilliant blue flames that stain the morning sky. The sun is bright and luminous, the sky cloudless and the air crisp and damp.

"I don't do it to impress you," Azula says feebly. She has always liked the gaze of Ty Lee on her bending, pretending it was about jealousy. But truthfully, Ty Lee was always captivated by the shift in her friend. The carefree focus, the way she melted from woman into flame. The dancer becomes the dance.

"Well, I'm impressed anyway, Fire Lord Azula," Ty Lee chirps with a small shrug. "Do you want tea or something? Or do you just want to get to the next town? You had a good feeling about─"

"Sh." Azula sits down beside the charred remains of last night's fire. "We'll go to the next town when I say we go to the next town."

"But... do you want some tea?" Ty Lee insists, her words so tender and maternal that it sickens Azula. She _hates _anything to do with _mothers_.

"I suppose." Azula shrugs. She lights the fire with a small motion, careless. It burns vibrant azure before fading to a crackling red and orange.

Ty Lee makes tea with surprising ease. Azula is glassy eyed again and the acrobat focuses intently on her task. She hopes to rouse the Fire Lord into _some _kind of reaction other than her usual thousand yard stare. It is a little disturbing, to tell the truth.

"Here you go," Ty Lee says, passing her a tin cup. Azula takes it, sipping it without burning her tongue. Ty Lee obsessively blows on hers, protuberant eyes studying Fire Lord Azula closely. "Are you feeling any more optimistic about the next town over?"

"No. We're clearly dealing with someone trained by the Fire Nation's military. They're clever enough to screw me. They're clever enough to go undetected," Azula says, setting down her empty tea cup on its side. A few drops remaining dribble out onto the verdant grass.

Azula thinks occasionally it could be Zuko. He was never trained by the military, therefore some of the moves are uncharacteristic, but Zuko is the only traitor she can imagine doing this. Perhaps she just thinks too highly of her own people.

"I have an idea," Ty Lee says, her mouth dry already from trying to cool her tea.

"I'm listening," Azula says, although she doubts the success of one of _Ty Lee's _ideas.

"Ambush. Trap. Obviously this guy is trying to take down the Fire Nation presence. So we give him a Fire Nation presence a little hard to resist."

"I'm not sacrificing my resources." And then Azula realizes what she is saying. "I'm also not being _bait _in a half-assed trap."

"How could they resist. There's a reason we're sleeping in tents and walking around in hoods. A lot of people would like to get their hands on the Fire Lord."

Azula has to admit the idea might just be crazy enough to work.

"I suppose it will have to do. I find myself bored of interrogations anyway."

"Yay!" Ty Lee claps.

"So," Mai says, many miles away from her scheming ex-best friends, plucking through a stack of rocks by the bank of the sudden stop in the Serpent's Pass, "are you going to waterbend us across or should I take off my shoes?"

"Just _stop _it," Katara groans, gazing at the water in front of her. She recalls the emerald sheen of the serpent with a small shudder. "This is where the sea monster lives."

"Joyous," Mai says, finding the type of rock she was looking for. Smooth and round.

"What are you doing with that?" Katara asks, summoning a water whip. Mai holds up her hands in surrender.

"Zuko taught me how to skip rocks last year. When... he wasn't... well, you know. It's pretty cool," Mai says, quickly dodging Katara's whip and tossing the stone. It skips across the surface of the water and Katara catches it in a bubble.

"Well now you've definitely woken up the serpent," Katara sighs.

Mai shrugs.

_Probably not worth it, _she realizes as the water starts to shift.

Katara's eyes bulge.

And she was expecting a sea monster.

"Who's he and why are you making that face?" Mai demands with knives drawn.

Katara does not know what to say.

"Pakku?" she breathes, rubbing her eyes.

It _is _Pakku.


	5. The Rogue Firebender

**Chapter Five: The Rogue Firebender**

* * *

Zuko wakes up in an another uncomfortable bed. His mouth is filled with straw from gnawing on his pillow in his sleep. He walks down for breakfast in the same grungy bar he spent the entire night, settling in the corner. The cute waitress comes over and pours him a cup of tea. He attempts a smile at her and fails.

"The Fire Nation soldiers have been expunged from Full Moon Bay," the waitress says, and Zuko is used to people assuming what side he is on. He supposes with a scar like his, it is hard to imagine him ever supporting the Fire Nation. He did once; he regrets it now. "Apparently two waterbenders and General Iroh himself drove them out."

"That's good news for Ba Sing Se," Zuko says, though he can only focus on _General Iroh_. He wishes he could go to Uncle, but right now he needs to find his own destiny. That destiny includes finding Aang and defeating Azula; he is sure of that.

He escaped. Azula tortured him for days, but he escaped. At first he thought it was one of her traps; there are no wanted posters, no one looking for him. She told them all he was dead, and, for some reason, she had mercy when she was about to land the final blow. She claimed it was for purposes of interrogation, but it was something else and Zuko knows it.

Zuko watches the waitress move to get his drink. She is stopped by a woman, slender and beautiful, with moon white skin and thick raven hair. Zuko feels as if she is _familiar _to him, but he cannot place her. His first thought is of the girl he went on a date with in Ba Sing Se, but the moment she turns around, she is instantly recognizable.

Jun the Bounty Hunter. Exactly what Prince Zuko needs.

She sits down in front of him, kicking up her legs on the table. Her boot clad feet are directly in his face.

"You were surprisingly easy to find, _Lee_," Jun says, laughing to herself.

"Who sent you? Where are they?" Zuko demands, glancing around. "I'm _dead_. That's the official story."

"I expected to find a grave. Fire Lord Azula isn't notorious for her mercy. But, nope, Prince Zuko alive and well. Somebody was unconvinced that you had bitten the dust, and offered a sum I'm quite satisfied with," she says as the waitress brings her two glasses of hard liquor. Zuko glances around for an escape, an, exit, and realizes what Jun knew when she came in: he cannot draw attention to himself.

"Azula sent you?" Zuko's fingers and toes twitch, prepared to run.

"Look, I like money as much as the next person, but I'm not _that _low." Jun slowly shakes her head, the right side of her lip slightly twisted.

"Who sent you, then?"

"Your creepy grandpa. He wanted to know if you were dead or not and I happened to stumble into Ba Sing Se," Jun says smoothly, swirling her drink around and downing it in one gulp. "So what do I tell him? I get my reward either way."

Zuko clenches his fists. He never was too good at inner conflict.

"I have to think about it," Zuko says, feeling oddly... distrustful. It feels unlike Uncle, unless Jun sweet talked him into it which is... doubtful. It _feels _like something Azula would do, but if Azula wanted him dead, he would be dead and he knows it, as much as it sickens him.

_"Appeal to his love for his uncle. It makes him weak," her employer says. Jun squints at them, trying to figure out a tell. But they do not let it on. "A lot of things make him weak, but if you tell him Iroh sent you, he'll do as you please."_

_"Look, you pay, I get him here. I'm good at what I do," Jun says, cocking an eyebrow. Her employer looks annoyed briefly, but averts their eyes._

_"I expect him in three days."_

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Jun offers, eyeing the prince closely. How he made it out alive baffles her, but she isn't an expert on politics.

"I... I think I will..." Zuko rubs his neck.

Several miles away, Ty Lee squeals, "We are going to set the best trap ever!"

"I have to tell you something, Ty Lee," Azula says, breaking free of her and locating her clothes. Soon this will end, and she might as well come clean. "My brother is alive."

"I thought you..." Ty Lee rather impressively mimes Azula hitting Zuko with a bolt of lightning.

"I _did_. But he lived. I have my reasons and they are not your concern. He's alive and I'm half expecting this rogue firebender to be him," Azula says, surprised at her honesty. It would have been easier to just keep lying and she does not _like _the feeling of telling the truth. It makes her stomach twist.

Ty Lee pauses. She does not know how to react to Azula's _honesty_. Encouraging her could make the situation worse, as could ignoring it. So, she blurts out, "Can I braid flowers in your hair?"

Azula hesitates. She has been feeling better now that she has a plan; she is quite enjoying the sex and solitude of her mission. She can... pretend, she supposes. But when you pretend, there is much you lose. Azula is too much of an overachiever to spend these days by the lake, in the filthy Earth Kingdom, when she should be running her nation.

But the escape is beautiful. The nightmares remain.

"I don't see why not," Azula says coldly, and she crawls across the floor of the canvas tent. The wind billows through the parted entry, the water on the lake rippling in the breeze.

Ty Lee attempts to undo Azula's hair and fails. "You've never let me do this before."

"Well, you braided _lice _into Mai's hair..." Azula replies with a small smirk. "It used to take servants hours to do it; I don't expect much from this."

It falls around her body as Ty Lee gently sets the crown on Azula's lap. It grazes the inside of her thigh and Azula tenses. She takes a deep breath and watches Ty Lee pluck the flowers from her satchel and start braiding. It feels oddly... nice.

Ty Lee thinks what she will say next may upset Azula, but she supposes her freedom is set once the trap works. Once Azula has her answers, her closure, Ty Lee is free to go wherever she wants. But honestly, she wants to stay by this lake for the rest of her life, in this grungy tent, with this half dressed Fire Lord making scathing remarks.

"Let's just run away here," Ty Lee murmurs and Azula smirks. She is _cute_, if stupid.

"I worked my entire life for the throne of the Fire Nation." Taking things too seriously, of course. It almost feels like the old days to Ty Lee. Before everything was destroyed.

"Okay, okay, let's build a house here. And when you're not _Fire Lording_, you can come here with me," Ty Lee says blithely, twisting the first flower in. It is a shade of bluish-purple, with a bright green stem. "A getaway for the Fire Lord."

Azula does not respond and Ty Lee is concerned she has offended her. She has been gradually working Azula for the past two days at the lake, and it seems to be making progress. She still wakes up screaming, and is relatively unpleasant to be around, but Ty Lee thinks she is making dents in the wall Azula puts up around herself. All is going as planned for Ty Lee; and soon all will be going as planned for Azula. Perfection.

"I thought you were parting ways as soon as I awarded you your freedom," Azula says, chewing on her lip. Her throat feels constricted for some reason and she does not understand her _emotions_. She has not understood them for over a year and they are starting to control her.

"Maybe someday we'll both come back here. And just disappear for a while. Meet again. It would be nice," Ty Lee murmurs, twisting in another flower.

"I'll tentatively agree to that," Azula says softly.

"I'm wondering something, Azula," Ty Lee says and her tone sounds _serious _and not _jovial_, which concerns Fire Lord Azula. "Do you want your father to be Fire Lord?"

"He's dead. It doesn't matter." Bitterness. Ty Lee weaves in another flower and tugs at Azula gently, keeping her from storming off. She pretends she did not try, and Ty Lee allows her.

"Rulers reign. They reign and then they die. That's the natural order of things."

"His death was untimely. He was _murdered_."

"How many Fire Lords gained power through murdering their _own_ parent?"

"Thirteen," Azula replies, picking at her sharp fingernails.

"You know that off the top of your head?" Ty Lee asks, laughing. Azula's brand of insanity is perfect for her, though she is far too afraid to admit it.

"I fantasized about killing him a few times," Azula replies cavalierly with a mirthless laugh.

"Sounds like you elaborately plotted it," Ty Lee giggles and Azula wants to slap her. But she sits still and allows her hair to be braided nicely. "You're Fire Lord now."

"And I should be happy, I'm aware," Azula says bitterly and Ty Lee gulps. All was going well until this moment. She just continues braiding, trying to focus on Fire Lord Azula's raven hair and not her barbed tongue. "I loved him. I don't know why, but I loved him."

Ty Lee finishes the braid, smirking faintly at how unusual Azula looks draped in flowers. The tent billows in the light but chilly Earth Kingdom wind and she wonders if she should kiss the Fire Lord, but she does not. Azula turns around and chews on her lip.

"I want my revenge, Ty Lee. Then I'll be happy to reign," she says coldly and Ty Lee shrugs.

_"Revenge is the purest of motives, little princess. Always trust those who are in need of revenge," father says and Azula wholeheartedly believes him._

_He combs her hair like she is a doll. That was always what she was to her father; a doll. _

_"Revenge is not a privilege; it is a right and an absolute duty," father continues, combing out a rough spot with harsh hands. Azula bites her lip to keep from crying. "They say revenge is a dish best served cold. It should be served flaming hot and bright blue."_

_Azula smirks now. She hopes he is teasing, but she is not sure. They have such little time together these days. She is thirteen and already a weapon of mass destruction, and she has outgrown nannies and au pairs. Moments with her father are hard to come by._

_He strokes her neck as she tries to force his words into her memory._

"The flowers look beautiful," Ty Lee says, before leaning forward and kissing Azula's neck. Azula leans in to it, moving her lips to Ty Lee's cheek.

"I look completely ridiculous and I blame you entirely," Azula sighs, as if Ty Lee's hand undoing the ties on her underclothes is boring to her. She manages to sound haughty and stuck up even when a beautiful woman is touching her tits. _Of course_.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" Azula asks with a small laugh in her voice as she runs her sharp fingernail along the inside of Ty Lee's thigh. "I was terrified."

"I'm still pretty terrified," Ty Lee squeaks as Azula brushes her lips against her neck. She slides down the strap of her bra.

Azula does not admit that she is too.

Her thoughts are along the lines of:

_This is not okay. It should not be okay. It shouldn't be._ Azula takes off Ty Lee's bra fully.

_More important things than sex._ Slips off her skirt, carefully navigating the mutual motion of legs.

_The princess could never love._ Digs her fingernails into the inside of Ty Lee's thighs. She scrapes downwards and Ty Lee shrieks, yet moans afterwards for some inexplicable reason.

_She's going to leave you in the end Everyone does._ Ty Lee presses her lips against Azula's. Their tongues intertwine, hesitantly, not sure if this is something strange or normal sexually.

_Sex like this is the kind of thing Zuko would do. _She is pushed on her back, Ty Lee's lips on her navel. Given the circumstances, she would choose lips.

_Zuko is the disappointment, not me. _Azula exhales smoke and blushes. She did not intend for that.

_I can have what I want. Father is dead. _Lips on her hip. Gasp.

_Father is dead. Father is dead and I am Fire Lord and I can have all I desire. _Simultaneous climax.

Meanwhile, Mai and Katara arrive in Ba Sing Se.

It has taken a long time to reach this point. Katara can only think of the year she spent in prison after her failure to defeat Azula. She and Mai are led into the city by Pakku, who has not said a word. Katara wonders if that is a good or bad thing.

"Katara?" is the first thing Katara hears when she reaches the palace. Mai raises an eyebrow as Katara is tackled in a strong hug. She gasps for breath as she realizes she is in the grasp of Sokka.

"Sugar Queen... and girl who sighs a lot?" comes the voice of Toph. Suki runs in afterwards, stumbling over her own feet. "We thought you were dead!"

Katara pulls away from her friends, grinning. She missed them more than she ever imagined she was capable of doing. They were everything to her as she tried to save the world. As she tried and failed. And now their reunion is bittersweet; in the ruins of the world, all is well for the first time.

"I was so worried about you guys," Katara says, smiling faintly. Her face hurts from her happiness.

"I never thought I would see you again," Sokka says, his tone slightly dark. He smiles faintly at her and Katara does not know what else to say. "What happened to Zuko?"

Katara's smile disappears. Suki purses her lips. Mai crosses her arms.

"Oh," Sokka says, sounding disappointed. Mai averts her eyes; she does not like how Suki is looking at her. "We're glad to have you here, anyway."

As the sun sets, Katara and Mai are shown to their living arrangements. In the morning they will speak with Iroh, but for now, they are meant to sleep and try to regain some of their long lost energy.

"This was our bedroom," Mai says as they enter with a hint of... emotion in her words. Katara is surprised by her tender words as she recalls. Then Katara quickly remembers that they threw the Kyoshi Warriors in a prison to be tortured and then conquered Ba Sing Se. "They used to share a bed. Of course."

"You loved your friends," Katara says slowly and Mai shrugs. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't love anything, Water Tribe," Mai replies, flopping down on one of the beds and sighing.

"_Three_," Katara counts; it is Mai's third sigh of the day. Mai picks up a pillow and throws it at Katara, who barely has time to dodge. "You have good aim."

"Yup," Mai sighs, tucking her palms beneath her neck. "We're in Ba Sing Se. You're all happy and reunited with your family. Everything is coming up Water Peasant Katara."

Katara frowns and bites her tongue. Clearly Mai has a reason for being so dissatisfied beyond her sullen self. It only just occurs to Katara that Mai doesn't have a family anymore, and seeing this must be painful. Sighing gently, Katara sits down beside Mai and tries to think of the proper words to say.

"Do you think we could've been friends if there was no war?" Katara asks, feeling foolish.

"I thought we were friends now," Mai says calmly, cocking an eyebrow. "We act like friends."

"I used to have a ─ oh, it's ridiculous," Katara says, blushing light pink against dark skin. Mai sits up slowly.

"A crush, huh? On Zuko, I'm sure," Mai says, rolling her eyes. "He wasn't that much of a catch."

Katara tries to laugh but a strange groan comes out of her lips instead. Mai says nothing, simply stares at Katara.

"Not on Zuko... I had a crush on... oh never mind."

"You're worse than Ty Lee," Mai says, snorting derisively. "Go to sleep, Water Tribe."

And Katara does, grateful for the soft bed and tall walls around her. She feels at peace for the first time in a long time, as she lies there beside Mai.

"So who's your crush?" Mai asks a solid five minutes after the conversation ended. "Weren't you all in love with the Avatar?"

"I was, but... I wasn't," Katara replies, feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't know. I wanted to be just friends with him."

"Because you were in love with Zuko," Mai interrupts, yawning pointedly. "It was pretty clear to everyone."

Katara turns bright red and clenches her fists beneath the blankets. "Actually, I spent a lot of my life questioning my sexuality."

"You thought you were a lesbian?" Mai snorts, her noble eyes glittering with amusement. "Well, I guess, the _fighting _and the... self righteousness."

"And you aren't?" Pause. Katara feels ridiculous momentarily. "I'm not implying, uh, well..."

"I had sex with Zuko _multiple _times. I'm not a lesbian, believe me," Mai says, raising an eyebrow. She did not misinterpret the statement in the way Katara feared she would.

"Wait... you had _sex _with Zuko?" Katara asks, stunned. Her cobalt eyes are wide as she leans closer to Mai.

"Oh, how surprising. The Water Tribe goody-two-shoes is a virgin." Yawn. Again.

"I'm not a-a _goody-two-shoes_," Katara snarls, livid. Mai is the absolute _worst_. She does not know why she even wanted to befriend her in the first place.

"But you _are _a virgin," Mai continues, her lips curled ever so slightly. Katara grimaces.

"Yes. But that isn't any of your business," Katara sighs, sinking further into the blankets. Mai laughs hollowly.

"So, who's your crush?" Mai continues. "It's a girl isn't it? Toph. No, not Toph... Suki. Yes, definitely Suki."

"Shut up," Katara groans, wishing she hadn't gotten herself into this mess. She tries her best not to look at Mai as she covers herself in blankets. Mai is snickering lightly and Katara wants to smash her face with a pillow.

"Fire Nation? Oh, is it me? Is it me?" Mai leans close to Katara, their hot breath intertwining in the cold night. "It's me isn't it?"

"No. Azula."

Uproarious laughter. Katara didn't think that the sullen and emotionless Mai could _laugh _that hard and Katara feels absolutely ridiculous. She exhales huffily and squeezes her eyes shut.

"That's... that's golden..." Mai leans back with her arms spread out. Her chest rises and falls with dimming laughter. "I get where you're coming from. But... Azula? She would find that so hilarious..."

"It wasn't a _real _crush. Aang was right for me. Just, ugh, never mind."

They do not speak again that night, Katara stewing in anger and Mai still in comic disbelief.

Miles away, Azula is ready to capture her rogue firebender.

"We have to move for the trap," Azula says as she starts to pack up she and Ty Lee's camp. "We had a _fun _time living in daydreamland, but we have work to do."

She sounds as if the light-years of progress made on her decrepit mental state were an inconvenience. Ty Lee supposes she could not expect more. But the flowers are still braided in Azula's hair, now tied and punctured with a crown to keep it out of her way. It looks funny in contrast with her armor, but Ty Lee likes it.

They pack up the small life they lived by the lake. It was beautiful there, serene. They could live in a bubble where betrayal never came to pass, and they could make love and pretend, play pretend endlessly. But now it is over and Ty Lee feels the wounds in her heart as she saddles her mongoose dragon.

And now they intend to trap the rogue firebender. It should work, Ty Lee supposes. But she wonders what will happen once Aang is slain again. If Azula will truly forget; if Azula will return to how broken she was before. If she will remember tender lips on her skin when she woke from nightmares.

"Everything is set?" Ty Lee asks, hoping to prod Azula into saying something. The Fire Lord has been unnervingly silent as they move towards the location of their trap.

"Yes. And we can only hope he'll lead us to the Avatar," Azula says, shrugging softly. She acts like she doesn't care, but clearly she does. Ty Lee is quiet after that, allowing Azula to lead her to what should amount to their victory.

"I'm sure it'll work. Your plans always do," Ty Lee gushes and Azula shrugs again. She does not look that well since they left the lake and Ty Lee is so _sick _of trying to figure her out. Maybe she will part ways with her after they kill the Avatar. It would be easier than watching her crumble more.

"I know," Azula replies haughtily and Ty Lee grimaces.

Meanwhile, Mai wakes up feeling surprisingly _safe_. She has not felt that way since she was locked up in the first place, and now she is in Ba Sing Se, soon to meet with General Iroh. Things... work out sometimes, she supposes. Not everything ends terribly for her.

"Did you think you were going to die?" Katara asks, her eyes fluttering open. She squints in the early morning light.

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific," Mai sighs, sitting up and cracking her knuckles.

"For Zuko," Katara continues and Mai purses her lips.

"I was pretty sure. I mean, what I did was punishable by death in the Fire Nation." Pause. "Azula wouldn't've killed me. But Fire Lord Ozai would've."

"Zuko was going to save her," Katara says, staring at the ceiling. Mai squints.

"What?"

"She was falling and he was going to save her. She saved herself before he could."

"Let's not talk about her." If Katara didn't know any better, she would think she detected pain in Mai's voice. She clearly doesn't hate Azula, but these feelings she bottles up inside about the Fire Lord cannot be _healthy_.

The two girls ready themselves feebly and walk into the palace. Sokka and Suki are in the war room already, arguing loudly. Suki is winning, which brings a small smile to Katara's lips. Katara sees Iroh and then feels herself choke slightly. She will have to tell him about Zuko, won't she?

"It is wonderful to see you both," Iroh says, though Mai can sense beneath his words that he was hoping Zuko would have arrived with them. She hoped that too.

"It's good to see you too," Mai says, taking the initiative to hug the old fat man Zuko loved so dearly. He holds her there for a moment, hand on her waist, and they pull apart. Mai swallows her feelings, as she was taught to do since she was young, and stands beside Katara.

_Don't ask about Zuko_, is all Katara can think, but her thoughts are futile.

"You two would know. Zuko... is he...?" Iroh asks, his voice cracking slightly. Mai feels the urge to vomit at the sight of Iroh's eyes.

"Azula says he's alive," Mai says before Katara can stop her.

Uncomfortable silence. Nobody in this room takes what Azula says as the cold hard truth.

"Maybe he is," Suki says softly, but her frown belies her words.

Mai's fingers twitch towards her blades before she purses her pallid lips and says nothing. They think she is some kind of _grieving widow_. Clinging to a dead dream like Katara is. Mai feels ridiculous and has to focus on keeping her feet firmly planted to keep from ditching the room of judging eyes.

As Mai feels ridiculous, Zuko feels twice as ridiculous, far from Ba Sing Se. He wakes to find Jun sitting on the dresser in the inn room, fully clothed. He _lacks _that aspect of his appearance.

"You sleep easy for a traitor," Jun remarks, her lips flickering with a small smirk. "Have you made your mind up?"

Zuko's hands rush to his chest before he realizes how stupid that looks. He blushes as red as his scar as Jun seems to revel in his discomfort.

"Yeah, we slept together last night," the bounty hunter continues, her eyes sparkling. She looks blissfully amused by the entire affair. "It wasn't half bad. Now are you coming with me or not, loverboy?"

Zuko does not know what to say, except, "Yeah. I guess."

Why exactly he is trusting the skeeviest woman in the Earth Kingdom, he does not know. But he puts on his clothes as she snickers, and grabs his bag of belongings. Zuko follows her with a little too much obedience, wondering who his uncle will send to meet with him.

Zuko has paid attention to the news; he has noticed how strong Ba Sing Se has grown. Uncle succeeded, everybody else was up against a foe much stronger than them. And maybe... maybe Zuko can overcome his shame, overcome his wanderlust and become a part of something again.

He blames himself for their failures. For Mai getting locked up, for the disappearance of his only true friends, Katara getting dragged away as he gasped for breath. How she sobbed and her tears turned to blades of ice before her screams were strangled into silence.

It is all Zuko's fault. He was the catalyst for destruction, his greed their downfall. That is how he feels. That is... how his life must be at this point. If he had just been a good son and stayed home, everybody would be okay. The Fire Nation was going to win anyway, even if Zuko tried to change fate.

He was too weak. Too weak to change fate and it consumes him. He can't face his Uncle and display his selfishness to all of the people he wronged. But as Jun and her shirshu guide him past swarms of bored soldiers, he thinks that maybe it is time to face the music.

"We have to stop here," Jun says, dismounting. She settles on a rock, comfortably above Zuko, as if she thinks she is so much better than him. Maybe she is, Agni if he knows.

"I really hope this isn't a trap."

"Yeah, you're not really the brightest star in the sky, are you?" Jun says, amused. "It would probably be in my best interest to turn you over to the Fire Nation. But you just walk for two hours with me without even looking behind you. It's no wonder you lost."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko snarls and Jun laughs. He clenches one fist until his knuckles turn mottled red and white.

"The story of your failure has probably been exaggerated here or there. But I can't help but find it a bit, uh, funny. You always seemed so... stuck up." Jun shrugs as if the end of the world doesn't matter to her. "The Fire Nation won a long time ago. You think there was any stopping it? Only rich, spoiled people can think they have that much of an influence."

She yawns before Zuko can snap at her. It isn't worth it, he decides, although it enrages him. Bile and acid sting his throat as he can only abet his thoughts by thinking about being reunited with Uncle.

Miles away, "If this doesn't work," Azula says, taking a deep breath.

"We both probably die." Ty Lee shrugs with an unabashed smile. Azula sighs. "But, honestly, _us _against a single firebender?"

"You're right," Azula says, her voice detached. "Just set up camp. We'll probably be waiting before he shows his face."

The way her words linger on face lead Ty Lee to believe Azula is fully convinced her foe is Zuko. Ty Lee wants to ask why Zuko lives, or why Azula seems concerned when she thinks about it. But she isn't as dumb as she looks, and there are certain things she does not meddle in. She does as she is told and sets up their camp as the sun slowly sets.

"Can I talk to you, Azula?" Ty Lee murmurs as they wait for the rogue firebender. It was all set up with the soldiers, the trap figured out. Now they just have to act as bait.

"There's nothing else to do," Azula says with a shrug. Ty Lee feels glad she broke the thousand yard stare Azula was wearing.

"I wanted to tell you, uh, I..." Ty Lee rubs her neck. She already is in too deep.

"Spit it out," Azula says airily, lying down on her back and staring at the sky. The stars sparkle so carelessly and Azula wants to burn them down. She used to be like them, a _supernova_, and now, what is she? What is she? She is Fire Lord and yet she feels consumed by a neutron star.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you. And I don't... I don't... I know you feel like nobody does but I do. And your father loved you too. Mai does too but she probably ─"

"Mai _stabbed _me with a steak knife two weeks ago," Azula interrupts, obviously not moved by Ty Lee's attempt at affectionate words. "You know I said to the Earth King something that I never stop thinking about."

"What?" Ty Lee squeaks, blushing pinker than her clothes.

"_It's terrible when you can't trust the people closest to you_, I said," Azula says, taking a breath like a dragon about to torch a village. "I was right. I shouldn't have trusted you people and it's on me, what happened. You're not _trustworthy _and I should have known better."

"Oh." Ty Lee does not know what to say as Azula stares blankly at the sky and she wraps her arms around herself.

"Don't get so hung up about your betrayal. You only made me feel like I was loved and wanted and then decided to reveal it was a lie. I'm over it. I'm Fire Lord and you're a traitor and that's... justice. I guess."

"Oh."

Ty Lee squints at the moon.

Azula cries herself to sleep and pretends that she doesn't.

Under the same moon, Mai is alone, sitting on the steps of the palace. She never really _fit in _before, and she never really cared about it. She had the same two friends for her entire life, and they were generally disliked by everyone, but no one dared to say anything for fear of _disappearing_. She started befriending Katara in prison; she thought... _ugh_, she doesn't know what she thought.

Katara, Toph, Suki and Sokka are laughing hysterically despite the fact that they could die tomorrow. And Iroh is up late drawing battle plans, the old men all occupied. Mai is alone, of course, forgotten now that she is not of use to the heroes anymore.

She did miscalculate. She would do it again ten times over but... she guesses she misses them. It was easy to wear a tough face in prison and have an all out war between Ty Lee and her cronies with Katara at her side. But now Katara is back with her clique and Mai is, of course, no longer anybody.

That's how Azula _manipulated _people, made them think they were special and important. Or maybe she really thought Mai was special and important. She isn't ever going to know, she guesses.

Tonight she is going to leave. Ba Sing Se was fun while it lasted. But Mai is obviously no longer wanted.

_"Guys, I have to train," twelve year old Azula says, feeling frustrated. Mai and Ty Lee follow her out of the Fire Nation Ladies Academy as they do every day. They seem expectant. "I can't play. I'm too old for that now, apparently."_

_Mai pauses. Ty Lee is still walking after Azula as she breaks free of Mai's hand, which she had been forcibly holding. Mai recalls when she first went to play at Azula's house, and learned that, despite being a princess, she had no toys. Not a single one. She was expected to study or practice firebending, and the fact that she had two friends was miraculous._

_And since Zuko left last season, she has double the commitments._

_"Ty Lee, you can come to my house," Mai says slowly as Azula brushes past guards and towards a palanquin._

_"Wait! Wait!" Ty Lee exclaims, tugging at her braid. "I have an idea! We could train with you!"_

_"Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but neither of you are firebenders," Azula says and Mai is catching on._

_"No. We'll get super good at combat skills too. Tell your father that we're training to be your armed guard," Mai says, walking towards Azula. She steps down, letting go of the palanquin. This might be crazy enough to work._

_"Your friends are not permitted here, princess," commands a man who is groveling to the petite princess._

_"They're training to be my elite bodyguards," Azula says, gesturing at them. Mai holds up darts and Ty Lee strikes a relatively laughable fighting pose._

_The instructor looks... skeptical at best. But slowly, he nods._

_They get to work instantly. Azula practices firebending with ease while Mai works on her aim. She throws at targets, the instructor that Fire Lord Ozai personally hired for her giving her pointers and guiding her arm. Ty Lee already could do all sorts of flips and had been taking self-defense lessons since she was a child, but she learned about pressure points and the art of breaking an opponent down from the inside._

_Friends that used to mess around and study and paint nails quickly become a formidable team of combat specialists. A little luck, a little intuition and instinct, and Mai and Ty Lee are quickly powerful nonbenders and a force to be reckoned with. And Azula, as usual, is an amazing firebender._

_Their great things came from small beginnings._

Zuko follows Jun through the dark night.

Jun's contact told her to meet him outside of this town. She expects her reward, and to see the surprised expression on the prince's face, which will be, needless to say, almost as good as the gold she was promised. But she does not see his figure in the night, just the pale, shining bodies of two girls.

_Trap_. Has to be. Jun takes two steps back as Zuko stumbles forward half-blind.

"I knew it!" Azula screams, leaping to her feet. Ty Lee topples off of her shoulder, jolted awake by her forehead hitting the ground.

"You sold me out to Azula?" And... Zuko?

"I _told _you I wasn't that low. How was I supposed to know that she ─?" Jun shouts, thinking quickly. Running into the Fire Lord was _not _intended.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" The dark night is suddenly bright cerulean. And then red. Ty Lee jumps up as she sees Zuko with a dark haired girl and her large pet.

Zuko and Azula are locked in combat; Zuko has grown stronger, not weaker, though he gasps for breath as he fights Azula. Ty Lee runs after Zuko's companion but is hit by what feels like a butterfly-wasp sting. The girl leaps onto her pet as Ty Lee stumbles, gasping for breath and hitting the ground. She is gone as Azula fights with Zuko.

It happens so fast. Ty Lee still feels in a daze as the paralysis creeps over her. Her chest feels like it is collapsing.

And, then, between Zuko and Azula, a bolt of lighting crashes. Azula does two backflips backwards, out of the sudden blaze, while Zuko stumbles onto his back. They both glance into the darkness, searching for their assailant.

Ty Lee squints at the shadowed rogue firebender.

It wasn't Zuko. But then why is Zuko here?

Mai slings her bag over her shoulder.

"You're leaving," comes a voice behind her. "I'm sorry for leaving you out."

"I'm not a little kid leaving a house party because my friends were no-shows, Katara. What I'm looking for isn't here. I have to go find it," Mai says, shrugging off Katara's gentle hand.

"Please stay."

"I'm not any use to you anymore, Katara," Mai says sharply, pulling away.

"I thought we were friends," Katara grumbles, looking vaguely angry. Mai just sighs.

She walks towards the door, not dignifying that lie with a response.

Her hand is seized by motions as smooth as water, and she is drawn into a kiss.

Well that was unexpected.


	6. Where Have All the Flowers Gone?

**Chapter Six: Where Have All the Flowers Gone?**

* * *

Zuko stumbles to his feet, gasping in surprise.

Azula is looking around frantically, lightning on her fingertips. Her eyes flicker to Ty Lee, who is lying, limp, as if struck by her own weapon. Azula walks to her and suddenly, finds herself tackled by her brother. She thrusts her fist into his face before realizing that a blast of red flame just flew over their heads.

Why he saved her from getting hit by fire, she has no idea, but she lies under him for a moment before he sits up and lights his hands ablaze. The night is dark, the stars the only light as the moon is obscured by dark grey clouds. The brother and sister, who were about to tear out each other's throats, are now united against a common enemy.

The rogue firebender remains in the shadows as Azula squints and tries to find them. The flames narrowly miss she and Zuko as Zuko blindly fires flames in the general direction of the shadow. A hulking man, definitely a man, muscular, hidden entirely by the shadows of the trees.

"Alright, I'm burning down the forest," Azula says, a whirlwind of azure fire making contact with the trees. They burst into flames, first a vibrant blue and then becoming a crackling orange.

The lights illuminate the rogue firebender and Azula chokes on her own saliva. Zuko takes several steps back, nearly tripping over his own ankles.

"I thought you were dead," is all Azula can say as rage fills her, overcoming her. She runs at her father and he holds up one hand to block her, but as she reaches him, he pulls her into his arms.

Tears. Azula learned never to cry. Crying is for the weak but now she sobs, clinging, her nails digging into her father's back. Zuko steps away slowly and Azula does not care; she cries and holds. As Azula is howling, Ozai does not try to console her, he simply lets her cry.

"How could you?" Azula shrieks, pulling away and batting her fists against his chest. He seizes her wrists and holds them as the tears drip from her golden eyes again. She sniffs in mucus, her body shaking like a leaf in the cold autumn wind. "How could you let me think you _died_?"

"Little princess," Ozai says, an alien tenderness in his tone. As if he regrets; but Azula knows that father never regrets, "if everyone knew everything, I would be in a good deal of trouble."

"I'm not _everyone_," Azula snarls, her throat raw, as if she has been gargling with nails. "I'm your _child_!"

He pulls her to his chest again and she falls limp, crumbling.

"I know," he breathes, rubbing her back.

This is unusual for him but she doesn't care. She does not care what he does with her because she has him back and now her life can be right again. The world will make sense. She has Ty Lee, she has father... her anger and her disgust are met by utter bliss and her body does not know what to feel. Her mind is equally jumbled as she shakes with sobs again.

"Stay here a moment," father says, taking Azula by her arms and setting her aside.

And he lunges forward with a single blast of flame. Zuko stumbles to block it, the fire dissipating around him. Zuko runs forward, towards the burning trees and his father, and throws a barrage of fire at Ozai that he easily blocks.

Zuko tries yet again to strike his father down, get revenge for Aang and Katara and everyone he loved. But something digs into his spine and he collapses. He attempts futilely to summon fire and fails, gasping for breath. A slender female form hovers over him.

"I got that for you," Ty Lee says, her voice as light as if she is commenting on the weather. Zuko coughs and wheezes; he is out of practice from hiding for so long.

"Why is the traitor here?" Ozai demands sharply, eyeing Ty Lee as if she is something disgusting stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"She's helping me. She could've abandoned me and she didn't. She saved me instead; we can trust her," Azula says softly and regally, reaching out her hand towards her father and finding the gesture ignored. She quickly lowers her arm, ashamed that she thought her father would accept a familial touch.

"I thought you learned your lesson about trust, little princess," father says and Azula swallows. Ty Lee bites her tongue to keep from snarling at the former Fire Lord.

Azula opens her mouth to protest, but closes it, and Ty Lee did not expect anything different from her.

"Come to the Fire Nation with me," Azula finally says, and her father nods as if... as if he intended this. Azula finds it inexplicable.

She wants to ask his motivations, why _he _was the rogue firebender. But for now, she just wants to go home and reclaim her throne. Father had his reasons, she is certain, and she will forgive him as he would forgive her.

"We'll return at once," Ozai says, glancing at the two prisoners and then his daughter.

On the metal ship, father tears the flowers from Azula's hair as Ty Lee watches with her hand clamped over her mouth. One by one they are torn, tattered and tossed away. Azula's hair occasionally rips with them and she whimpers, digging her nails into her own skin to keep from fussing.

_I'm sorry_, Ty Lee's protuberant eyes say ─ no _beg_ ─ but Azula does not make eye contact. She will not accept that apology. She was too old to be playing pretend by the lake, and now it is biting her with his rough hands tearing out the memories of each kiss.

Ty Lee does not know why Azula suddenly submits. Fire Lord Ozai has no power. He could have claimed absolute power when he killed the Avatar, but he chose to fake death instead. The power is in Azula's hands now, so why she trembles under his grip is baffling to Ty Lee. Azula is strong, brilliant, a supernova. Her father is a fading star and he has no right to treat her this way.

But Ty Lee is a prisoner now and she remains quiet. Azula will find her voice in due time, and it isn't as if Ozai can just take the throne out from under her. She is the most beloved Fire Lord since Sozin, madness and all.

The flowers all fall to the floor.

Azula's hair is draped around her, a dark waterfall masking her body. Father steps back, clearly pleased with his work.

"You can't be Fire Lord and wear _flowers _in your hair. I only want what's best for you," Ozai says and Ty Lee grits her teeth. Azula seems to believe him and Ty Lee wonders how someone so intelligent, clever and conniving could be fooled so easily by her father's games.

"I know, father," Azula says, standing up and grabbing Ty Lee's arm. "We're going to my cabin."

"Have fun with your pet. I hope she doesn't have to meet the same fate as your past pets," father says and Azula swallows a newly developed lump in her throat.

She and Ty Lee collapse onto the ruby draped bed in the captain's quarters. A royal procession, the return of someone regarded as a hero for slaying the Avatar. It feels as if it has happened before, because it has. And Ty Lee laid beside Azula in maybe this same bed, and asked her what they were.

Neither of them knows the answer.

"What happened to your past pets?" Ty Lee asks, a little concerned about Ozai's words.

Azula purses her lips for a moment, contemplating if she will divulge these details. She sighs regally and decides she will tell the truth.

"My father used to get me pets when I was a child. But then he would give them away after a week. I don't know why he did it. I don't know why he did a lot of things." And that is the end of conversation.

They kiss and Azula leans into the contact. She realizes that they will have to sort out where Ty Lee will go. The Avatar is dead, Azula's father resurrected, and Ty Lee's contract fulfilled. And therefore, in the dimly lit cabin that rocks with the force of the sea, they fuck like there is no tomorrow.

Because maybe there isn't.

Meanwhile, Mai is trying to evaluate her priorities. She has dropped her bag, and stares at Katara with surprisingly wide eyes. The Water Tribe girl looks incredibly uncomfortable, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I'm really sorry, Mai," Katara says, sounding painfully genuine. "I just... I think I got the wrong message."

And she scampers off, leaving Mai entirely baffled, standing by the door to the palace. Over a year ago she stood in this room and babysat a bear while Azula conquered Ba Sing Se singlehandedly. She can feel the residue of the kiss on her lips as she tries to remember what her life was like then. How much better it was.

Zuko can't be dead. It can't have been for nothing. It simply can't.

Her feelings for Katara are mixed; her feelings for Zuko aren't dead.

She sighs and picks up her bag. Mai supposes she will be staying in Ba Sing Se a little longer, as she walks back to her bedroom and lies down, slipping off her shoes and running her toes along the silk blankets. She feels tired, like there is a weight on her, compressing her chest and her body wants to answer it with sleep.

"Do you ever feel like you just want to sleep for a thousand years?" Katara asks and Mai wonders why she entered the room. She expected Katara to run off to her gang of friends.

"Sometimes," Mai says, as noncommittal as ever. Katara smiles faintly.

"I feel like that a lot lately." Awkward silence. Katara plays with the doorknob. "You're still in love with Zuko."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Mai snaps and Katara swallows. Her throat hurts and she does not know why. She continues messing with the doorknob, now causing it to make an unpleasant squeaking sound.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just, everything is so confusing right now. _Life _is confusing right now and I don't even understand how we can..." Katara trails off. She had a speech planned for this, one to rival all of the ones she made in the past, but the bored glint in Mai's eyes makes her close her mouth. Her words are wasted on her companion.

"We can be friends, Katara," Mai says and Katara ignores the sinking feeling in her stomach. Because she knows that Mai would rather have her old friends, and that Katara's affections are not returned. Suddenly, Katara knows how Aang felt.

"I'd... like that," Katara says and Mai knows that she does not mean it. The relationship would be ridiculous anyway. They aren't a match. Katara is compassionate and bold, and Mai is... not. It would never work in a million years and Katara should not have been so foolish as to think that it would.

"Okay, that's sorted out."

"Sokka and Toph and Suki and I are going to have dinner together. Do you want to come?" Katara offers and Mai feels sickened by how patronizing her words are. But she nods slowly and rises from bed, still feeling the kiss on her lips.

It felt surprisingly good. But she loves Zuko and nobody else. Especially not Katara.

Mai walks to the dinner table, where Sokka is telling a story that is making Suki and Toph laugh. Out of place, the Fire Nation noble turned traitor sits down at the table silently. Katara sits beside her, as if that makes up for the mistake. The kiss that should not have been.

Meanwhile, Azula arrives in the Fire Nation. She is prepared to take the throne back and she feels on top of the world. The moments by the lake are not forgotten in her bones and in her skin. The lake... the lake was the closest Princess Azula ever came to being human. But she would rather be a monster on the throne than a human by the lakeside.

"You must intend to wipe out the Water Tribe," father says as Azula sits down for dinner. She sits at the opposite end of the table from him, and it should feel right, as if all is well. But everything about it feels wrong.

"Of course I don't. That's a ridiculous move. The Avatar needs to be killed in the Avatar state to break the cycle. I have to wait until the next comes of age," Azula says smoothly, hoping father will be impressed. But his lip twists slightly as if he dislikes what she has just said.

She... she doesn't _need _his approval. She is Fire Lord and it does not matter what father thinks anymore. But Azula still feels a twisting sensation in her gut as he criticizes her plans.

As if his plots weren't entirely suggested by her. The war was won by Princess Azula, not Fire Lord Ozai. But Azula does not know why she has to keep justifying this to herself. The way he looks at her has _changed _since he decided to fake his own death for reasons he will not divulge.

"People really like me as Fire Lord," Azula says, making sure her voice does not shake. She will _not _stand down to him. Azula simply will not.

"Their insane Fire Lord? I'm sure the people completely appreciate your madness," Ozai says, smirking faintly.

Azula looks at her food, no longer with an appetite.

"I'm glad to see you again."

"Of course," he replies as if it is a given. He owes her more than she owes him but he acts as if she has an outstanding debt.

"I'm going to my room," Azula murmurs, glancing again at her untouched plate.

Father says nothing as she leaves the room, hands shaking. She realizes they had stopped beside the lake. It must have been the cold water or something; surely the Fire Nation cannot be making her ill. She was born to rule this nation and she will not step down simply because her hands quaver constantly.

"You don't look so good," Ty Lee says gently and Azula nearly backhands her into a wall. But she takes a deep breath and shuts the door behind her.

"I am perfectly fine. My life is perfect now and I am happier than ever. My family is reunited, I have the throne again, and _everything _is fine," Azula replies bitterly and Ty Lee swallows. She did not intend to upset Azula like that.

"Of course, princess," Ty Lee responds, walking to the bed and sitting down. Fire Lord Ozai has not permitted her to leave Azula's room, which she is not displeased to be sharing now that Ozai is back and has reclaimed his quarters.

"Are you leaving?" Azula asks, walking to her and abruptly straddling her.

"I don't think I'm allowed to," Ty Lee says honestly, shrugging her soft shoulders. Azula is shaking and Ty Lee sets her hands on her waists to steady her.

They share an odd, very disproportionate kiss. Lips linger together and Ty Lee realizes that nothing is ever going to be the same. The two girls left what they had built together way out on the water of the unnamed lake in the Earth Kingdom. Azula is Fire Lord again. Her revenge is completed.

Azula sinks her teeth into Ty Lee's lower lip. It doesn't hurt; it snaps her back into the moment in some strange way. As if this is all surreal, as if it is a dream. Because maybe it is. Maybe she is being tortured in the Boiling Rock and she is just dreaming all of this.

_Well, if it's a dream, it's the best she has ever had._

She slips onto her back, guided by shaking hands. Azula does not look so good as she fumbles with Ty Lee's clothes and the acrobat wants to ask, but every time she thinks she will, Azula's lips touch hers as if she _knows_. But it isn't as if the Fire Lord would answer.

Azula's hands snake up, up, up and Ty Lee likes it, much to her regret. Azula kisses her clavicle and it sends electricity through Ty Lee's body. She is stripped bare and she reaches for Azula's clothes. Wet, hot, throbbing and Azula pulls away as her shirt falls down around her. She draws her knees to her chest and Ty Lee sits up with a jolt.

"I didn't - - I didn't mean to upset you, I..." Ty Lee watches as Azula bites back tears.

"It's not you," she says, reaching for her clothes. Her hands shake even harder as she walks to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

Ty Lee can hear her crying but is not stupid enough to comment on it. She lies awake, her eyes blossoming with salty tears as well, because she cannot help Azula anymore. The lake is gone. Only Fire Lord Azula remains. Only emptiness remains.

Azula's crying softens as the moon rises in the sky, the starlight trickling through the window.

Ty Lee pretends to be asleep when Azula walks to the bed, rubbing at her red, raw face. And she slips under the blankets, her limbs wrapped around herself.

Neither of them sleep; but they both pretend to.

It hurts.

Mai and Katara are also pretending to be asleep. They do not want to confront the kiss, or the dinner that Mai found incredibly awkward, during which Katara snapped at her to stop playing with her knife and the blind girl laughed hysterically. Mai squints at the dark ceiling, daring the shadows to come closer.

"I want you to kiss me again."

Azula visits Zuko at daybreak. Ty Lee has managed to fall asleep, and her body is sticky with sweat from nightmares. The Fire Lord dresses herself, pointedly puts her golden crown in her hair, and walks, shivering in the cold thin air of the morning, to the prison in which Prince Zuko is held.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko demands loudly and bluntly the moment Azula steps through the door.

"I didn't know it was a crime to visit my own brother. Please forgive me," Azula says sweetly, her voice like a punch in the face coated in raw sugar. "I want to talk to you." She shuts the door with a click. "Alone."

"Why did you let me escape?" Zuko asks, crawling forward, his face almost against the bars. Azula stands with her arms crossed, hovering above him.

"That doesn't concern you," Azula replies sharply.

"Why didn't you kill me? You could've. You had them heal the lightning bolt. Is Katara alive? Is Mai alive?"

Azula throws a wall of fire directly at her brother, giving him barely enough time to block it as he is blinded by cerulean.

"_Shut up_ about your girlfriends," Azula snarls, sinking down to be eye to eye with her brother. "I want to talk to you about our father."

Zuko cracks his knuckles, sweating from the sudden burst of fire that heated the room. Her bending was always powerful. It was more powerful than father's but she obeys him blindly even when she holds the power. Azula does not realize that Ozai is worthless now, and Zuko does not plan to tell her.

It will be her undoing and he thinks he would like to watch that.

"What's wrong with father?" Zuko asks, inflecting as much boredom as he can into his voice. Azula wraps her fingers around the bars, sharp nails glittering in the dim lamplight.

"He's playing something. I don't know what and it's killing me."

"You're paranoid."

"I have good reason to be."

"You've lost it entirely, Azula," Zuko says with a strange... tenderness in his voice that Azula does not like. "You have the throne. Father can't take it without executing a coup against his own daughter. He won't do that."

"I..." Azula slumps against the bars. She sits there silently for a moment and Zuko reaches out and touches her arm. It slows her shaking and he is surprised. "You know you were the first one to betray me."

"What?" Zuko snorts and Azula shakes him off of her, quickly disgruntled.

"Yes. Not counting your banishment, which left me to be subjected to a number of forms of torture, while you ran around playing with Uncle, but you left during the eclipse," Azula says and Zuko does not know what to say. Azula is not notorious for talking about her feelings, and when he saw her walk through the door, he expected her to be ripping out his fingernails, not confiding something in him.

"You _wanted _me to leave, Azula. You _framed _me for the Avatar surviving."

"I know." Azula shrugs. "I didn't want you to steal the throne I had suffered for. And I admit we don't always see, _eye to eye_. But you left and just started it all. Father lost it, Mai and Ty Lee left me... It was all because of you. Because _you _betrayed me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asks, squinting at her.

Azula pauses. "I have my reasons," she lies.

She doesn't know why she does anything anymore. All she does is pick at her fingernails in silence while Zuko tries to come to terms with this development.

"Even if I didn't like you," Zuko says finally, interrupting Azula's glassy-eyed gaze at the floor, "I did love you."

"That's cute," Azula responds, of course shrugging it off.

"You're my sister and-"

"And I've tried to murder you one too many times for me to believe a word of that."

Azula is gone before Zuko can justify his words.

He _almost _had her.

And he is left in darkness to ponder why Azula suddenly became so open with him, only to walk away. She must gain something sinister from it, but he cannot figure out quite what.

Fire Lord Azula holds audiences, filling her mind with her job instead of her fleeting anxieties and fears. She feels ill. She feels weak. She wants to go on a rampage and just _end _this all. Everything should be good now that father is back. But it isn't, and she went to Zuko because he is the only person she knows who ever had everything they ever wanted but still felt _wrong_.

Ugh, she feels like _Zuko _now. She is a complete embarrassment to the royal family and it kills her as she digs her fingers into the porcelain sink, vomiting. Her stomach contorts as bile forces its way through her throat. Unwanted tears flow from her eyes as the content of her empty stomach swirls down the gilded and chipped drain.

She wipes her mouth and walks to her bed, curling up beneath the covers.

These feelings are horrific and impossible to fathom.

And what she will do with them... frightens her.

That night, Katara dreams of Aang again, and then she dreams of the South Pole. They come to her as her thoughts focus on a single child; a baby. A toddler taking its first steps and... gran-gran.

_"You have to find the next Avatar, Katara. You have to protect her because bad things are going to happen before she is old enough to protect herself," Aang says, wrapping his arm around Katara._

_She lets him hold her. "What kind of bad things?"_

_"You don't want to know. Protect her. Protect my next life," Aang says, rubbing Katara's arm._

_Like Katara could not protect Aang._

Katara wakes up, taking several deep breaths. Mai stirs next to her, clearly not plagued with such vivid nightmares. The waterbender shakes her companion awake.

"Mai, we have to go to the South Pole," Katara says as Mai sits up groggily. "We have to protect the next Avatar."

"Why don't we discuss this in the morning?" Mai suggests, yawning. She lies back down and closes her eyes. Katara shakes her again.

"We have to go tomorrow. We _have to go to the South Pole_," Katara says, digging her fingernails into Mai.

Mai sighs and sits up.

"Okay, okay," she groans, rubbing her eyes.

Azula is met by her father in the evening after she spent the day working. She is tired, but he wanted to speak with her and she feels incredible loyalty to him.

"What do you need, father?" Azula asks, trying not to sound indignant. She sits beside him, hoping that he will at least praise her for her high ratings. Fire Lord Azula is far better than Fire Lord Ozai and he _must _realize that. He _must _admit that.

"I need to talk to you," he replies, something grave and intense in his tone.

Azula swallows. She does not like where this is going.

And Ozai is well aware that Azula will not approve of his plans.


	7. I Am the Fire Nation, And Always Will Be

**Warning: **nongraphic, brief rape scene.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I Am the Fire Nation, And Always Will Be**

* * *

_It is a certain kind of torture. Azula's fingers brush over lips that she wants to kiss again, and again, and again. It should be easier than this; it should not feel like having her fingernails torn out. But just one touch seemed to seal her fortune; she was doomed to love only what she could not have._

_"You look distressed," Ty Lee murmurs, touching Azula's hand. Azula does not know what to say, her lips pursed, as they lie in Ba Sing Se, surrounded by the gilded walls of the Earth King's palace. Permanently stained by make-up that now streaks Azula's pallid hands._

_"You wouldn't understand," Azula murmurs and leans down, pressing her lips against Ty Lee's._

_Are they supposed to be together?_

_Azula doesn't think she is ever going to find out._

"Why didn't you follow through with your Phoenix King idea?" Azula asks before her father can say more. "Why would you fake your own death?"

Former Fire Lord Ozai does not want to answer such questions. He looks at his daughter, how unfit she is for the path he chose for her. She was more powerful than anything he had ever encountered, and he planned to make her greater than Sozin. But she trembles and fawns over a petty love affair. _Sixteen _is not an appropriate age to be leading the nation in a war against Iroh.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, little princess," Ozai says and Azula feels sickened by his entitlement. And then concerned about how far that entitlement will stretch, because she will never let him touch her again now that she is Fire Lord.

"I'm not a princess anymore," Azula replies with such vivacity that his hand twitches towards her. But he silences the desire to seize her by the hair and tries to navigate this situation more carefully.

"I don't think you're quite ready to be leading the war against my brother. You need more time. More time to grow up and get over these emotional outbursts. Let me rule the Fire Nation, just to occupy the throne and deal with Iroh until you come of age," Ozai says and Azula's lip twists with an anger he has never seen before. "It wouldn't be permanent."

Azula stands up harshly, her body snapping with the motion. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare take this from me!"

"This," Ozai says calmly, standing up and overshadowing his daughter, "is why I don't think you're ready. Your little breakdown could cost us a war. You're a _shipwreck _and you need to repair yourself."

"I am a better Fire Lord than you ever were," Azula snarls before feeling the back of his hand collide against her face. She is knocked to the floor, crown clattering against the stone tiles. She breathes in, lighting up both of her hands and standing to face him. "You want the throne, fight me for it."

"It won't be much of a fight," he says and as Azula lunges at him with blazing hands, he grabs her elbow and twists her arm backwards. Her flames disappear and Azula shrieks in utter anger. Not ready, nowhere near ready. She throws tantrums like a little child.

_Forbidden love in the shadows of the Fire Nation. Azula feels a hand interlock with hers and she swallows, her mouth dry and her lips peeling and bloody. _

_"Is this a date?" Ty Lee asks, squinting at Azula as if she can see through the endless walls Azula has constructed around herself._

_"It's whatever you want it to be," Azula replies icily and Ty Lee retracts into herself slightly. Azula feels no remorse for the wounded lips of her paramour._

_The lamps glitter and glow, the fire fountains burn and Azula finds herself unable to cope with finding love._

_It is all so alien to her._

Her back collides with the wall and knocks the winds out of her. She gasps, wondering why she started this fight. She is stronger than him; she knows she is. But he pins her to the wall by her shoulders and she feels absolutely and utterly helpless.

He tears at her clothes, at her shirt, and she surrenders, because what else can she do?

It feels incredibly surreal as he wraps her legs around him, her thighs around his hips. His mouth is against hers and she just blinks, blinks before he pushes her harder against the wall and she kisses him back.

She could fight, maybe, she _is Fire Lord _now and she cannot just cave in and play along, just breathing, breathing...

And she moves to do so, struggling against him for a moment as he is biting at her lip.

But is futile, and she is shoved down onto the sofa where they were sitting moments before, moments before and it is already... _this_.

And he descends on her, and a princess surrenders with honor.

_"Rulers reign. They reign and then they die. That's the natural order of things."_

_Azula loves the feeling of the flowers being intertwined in her hair, although she will not admit it._

Afterwards, after he catches his breath and pulls out of her, Azula wants to pretend that she does not exist. She wants to sleep for a thousand years. She wants to stop crying because it is weak and she _should not _cry. She wants to go back to the lake and tie stones to herself and drown there, in the last place she was ever happy.

"I only want what's best for you," father says as his hand caresses her face. Her wrist twitches to smack him away, but she silences it. She can control that, but not the shaking, not the uncomfortable stench of metallic blood and stinging sweat.

"I know, father," she chokes as if it will make this not _real _but he is already gone, adjusting his sleeves.

She stops crying. She wants to stop existing, which is the exact opposite of what such a brilliant supernova should do.

But who is she kidding? She isn't a star anymore. She cannot even see the stars anymore.

_Ty Lee whispers, her hair smelling of moss and lakewater, but still smelling good to Azula, "You streaked across my sky like a comet. And when it burned out, there were no stars in my sky but you."_

_Azula smirks in the darkness of the tent. "That's uncharacteristically intelligent of you, Ty Lee."_

_The prisoner laughs, as if it is hilarious. Azula tries not to feel patronized._

_"You're the only lights I need," Ty Lee murmurs and Azula is trying not to vomit from the cheesiness of it all._

_"Well, aren't you a hopeless romantic? I find it revolting." Lips touch._

_Azula forgets for a few hours or so. She feels inexplicably human, not like a half slain monster bleeding into a drain, watching her life force being sucked away._

Azula runs a bath until it is scalding. The steam permeates the room and she can almost forget the smell of her father's perfume as her nose is filled with scented candles and overly fancy soaps she has only toyed with. She steps into the water and feels no pain from the excessive heat.

It does nothing for her because she is too numb to feel the pain. The water turns light pink from the blood lifting from her slender, muscular legs.

"Are you burnt?" Ty Lee demands, bursting into the room uninvited. Azula swallows the vicious reply she means to toss.

"I'm fine."

"Your skin is red." And hands are on her. Soft and delicate, the absolute opposite of the ones that tore into her.

"Go away."

"Azula..."

"Go away _now_ before I have you executed." A vicious snarl.

Pause. Ty Lee seems to be _thinking _about the order instead of blindly obeying it. If Azula weren't naked and submerged in water, she would backhand her prisoner into the wall. She grits her teeth at the overly satisfying imagery of knocking one of Ty Lee's teeth out.

"I'm not leaving you. I am _never _leaving you again, whether you like it or not, princess," Ty Lee says with ferocity that Azula has not seen since Ember Island nearly two years ago.

Azula opens her mouth to protest, but then just dips lower into the water.

Behind the walls of Ba Sing Se, Katara confronts Sokka with what Mai considers to be a completely insane plan. Mai wakes up after dreaming about Zuko every night but she doesn't decide to take up a two month journey to a floating blob of _ice_.

"You can always stay here, Mai," Katara says, snapping Mai out of her judgmental reverie.

"No, no, I'm coming with you." Mai crosses her arms and Katara returns to focusing on her brother.

"We're going to the South Pole to protect the new Avatar," Katara says and Sokka snorts derisively. Mai cocks an eyebrow; exactly what she was thinking.

"Why?" Sokka asks, looking concerned. "Katara, you just got here. You can't just run away. You're alive and that's all that matters. We should focus on General Iroh's plans, not your _dreams _about Aang."

"I'm coming back. I promise." Katara stands very still for a moment as Sokka's jaw juts out. "You can't stop me. It has to be done."

Sokka purses his lips, retracting into himself. The futility in his eyes almost makes Mai _feel_. Katara adjusts the strap of her bag around her shoulder and turns to go, choking on tears in her throat. Mai pauses, unsure what to do, and then turns to walk with Katara.

"Wait!" Sokka shouts and Mai turns around, touching Katara's back. She is crying now, crystalline tears dripping down her chiseled tan cheeks. "Take Appa."

"Take what?" Katara's tears dry almost instantly and Mai is shocked. "Appa is alive?"

"Yeah. A group of our soldiers found him lost and alone," Sokka says, rubbing his neck. "He could probably use some exercise."

"Momo?"

"Yep. But I don't think Momo would like the South Pole much. We might just keep him." Sokka forces a smile.

The siblings embrace as Mai tries to figure out what a _Momo _is. Katara grabs Mai's hand, as if they didn't kiss, and the two of them follow Sokka to one of the courtyards that they didn't have time to explore. Most of the palace, Mai and Katara haven't touched.

Mai is met by an angry bellowing sound as she recalls all of the times the sky bison has knocked her off of things or into things. She glares at him, challenging him to attack her. He makes another bellowing sound and Mai takes a few steps back. She does not think she can win this fight.

"Appa, I'm so happy to see you!" Katara shouts, embracing Appa and then spitting out a mouthful of white fur. Mai smirks. "We'll get to the South Pole a lot faster this way."

"I am... not riding on that." Mai crosses her arms.

"You are just a _perpetual _stick in the mud, aren't you? Come on. It's not _that _bad." Katara clambers onto the sky bison with muscles her body forgot she had. Mai clears her throat and stands awkwardly.

Mai sighs and walks to the fur beast.

_"Clumps!"_

Mai gets onto Appa, precariously balanced. Katara waves a final goodbye to Sokka, shouts a goodbye to Toph and blows a kiss to Suki as Mai sits there awkwardly. Mai makes brief eye contact with General Iroh as Katara declares, "Yip yip!"

_Find Zuko. _And Mai only wishes she could. But instead, she is about to start a journey on a huge furry flying monster to the South Pole to protect the baby Avatar.

And she thought her life was interesting while adventuring with Azula.

"She's not a bauble you can brush aside, with all due respect," Admiral Hoang says from the war table, his heart racing.

The throne room is red; it is no longer blue. The men feel both at ease and manic, if such a combination is possible. Fire Lord Ozai is a known, he was easy, but the people will not be pleased with this change.

"I already did," Fire Lord Ozai responds, his tone not yet angry. Admiral Hoang takes a deep breath, dripping beads of sweat.

"They loved her. The Fire Nation loved her. And I can't remember a time the Fire Nation ever loved anyone as much as that."

"Well when you're prettier than Sozin, that's not hard," Ozai snarls and Admiral Hoang swallows, his throat impossibly dry and his stomach knotted. "The people will have their Fire Lord Azula once she recovers. My daughter is wounded and helpless and weak. Running the nation will be the death of her."

"She conquered Ba Sing Se. She alone rivaled Iroh's ─"

"I _won't _hear any more of it, you understand?" Ozai snaps, clenching his fist. The flames lick the ceiling for a blinding split-second. "If people have a problem with it, we'll just burn them. Every last one of them."

And burn them he does. He executes every person who tries to stand in his way of getting the throne again. Azula watches many of them, and no matter how grotesque the melting of a face is, no matter how loud and shrill the screams, Azula does not ever look away.

She wants to see them all burn.

"People always cry before they get burnt," Azula says through the bars. She is sitting, looking peculiarly small. Or maybe she was always that size and she just seemed larger than life in her infinite glory. "It wasn't unusual for you to cry. You were just a kid."

Zuko snorts derisively and says nothing more.

"He replaced me, you know?" Azula murmurs, wiping her slender finger along the cold dark floor. A thick black residue is on her finger when she examines it.

"He's greedy and cruel," Zuko replies, speaking for the first time in twenty minutes. "You should know that."

Azula hesitates. "I've always loved him and I always will."

The words are dry and almost rehearsed. Zuko does not know what to say to that.

"Would you kill him if you had to?" Zuko asks.

"As _if _you could," Azula responds sharply, attempting a laugh and only making a hollow coughing sound. "You couldn't kill a spider-fly."

"I didn't ask if I could."

Silence. Azula contemplates lying or punishing him for speaking to her that way. She thinks of a lot of things before responding, "Rulers reign. They reign and then they die. That's just the natural order of things."

She does not leave but neither she or her brother speak again tonight.

"It's almost summer," Ty Lee says halfheartedly as Azula walks into the room and lies down on the bed. Her limbs are splayed out around her like a dead body that took a freefall. In fact, she _feels _like a dead body that took a freefall.

"Why should I care?" Azula responds airily and Ty Lee frowns just for a flicker of a moment. She continues gazing out of the window of her glorified prison cell, watching the summer breeze pick up ash and petals. "Would you like to attend the coronation of my father with me? It would _almost _be like a date."

Ty Lee swallows. She is in far over her head, clawing at the surface futilely.

"I would love to, princess," and Ty Lee realizes that she has said something awful. But Azula does not react, she simply lies there.

"He's given me a speech. It's all lies. Not that I haven't recited lies to please my father before. But these are _my _people. This is _my _Nation. I _earned _it through blood and sweat and..." Azula trails off. She sits up, stands up and starts pacing. She tears at her hair and sinks to the floor as Ty Lee watches with her knees pressed to her chin. Her eyes are wide and glittering with tears as she looks at the princess and wishes she could do more.

"You're like.."

"I'm like what?" Azula snarls, but Ty Lee is not frightened. She stands up and walks to Azula, kneeling beside her.

"You're like the flowers, Azula. Torn up and... never mind." She kisses the princess on the lips. It seems to be the only remedy to the way her heart is twisting and tearing.

Her fingers slip under Azula's dress. Azula shivers from the touch, feeling strangely revolted by the familiar, intoxicating fingers. Up to her breast and Azula's nipples harden. Azula is slipping away and Ty Lee is wondering if she is doing something wrong and they just stay there like that for a moment, half together, mostly apart.

Azula starts to cry.

Sob. Sobbing. Her body shaking and shuddering.

Ty Lee has never _seen _her cry before, even if she has heard her cry.

"Why would you do this to me?" Azula snarls and Ty Lee's head shakes rapidly. She sits on the floor, still wet and quite confused about what Azula means. "Just stop. Don't even try, you vapid whore."

And she slips to the window. It is hot, hot like the summer that comes. With flies and rot and sweat, the swelter will make the city reek. It will be the second anniversary of the comet and the first time she has not mourned the death of her father.

Now he is just taking her life in exchange for his.

"Azula..." Ty Lee says quietly, pushing herself up with one hand and walking to the bed. Azula cries and she does not stop crying. "What's hurt you?"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore." Her voice is raw and alive, not the cold and calculated musical notes of a beautiful monster. She is all human and it terrifies Ty Lee.

She cries and howls. She just keeps crying. And she doesn't stop. She doesn't know where it hurts. _Because it hurts everywhere._

The coronation comes quickly. Fire Lord Ozai rushed it, rushed to get the formalities completed and to make sure he was able to name Azula Fire Lord again when he was ready. When he was met with any opposition, it was crushed. The Fire Sages were even removed from traditional holidays they were meant to see over to crown him Fire Lord.

Azula is dolled up and dressed up. He kissed her neck after he put a necklace he bought her around it. She just sat there quietly thinking of the night where she was trying to figure out what hurt. But she felt numb and angry like a glacial fire.

Ty Lee looks beautiful and Azula wishes she could tell her so without sounding weak. They stand on the balcony in the Royal Plaza, facing a sea of subjects who adored Azula. The only people who ever _truly _loved her. They never betrayed her like everyone else did. Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, father, mother...

"Your speech, little princess." And suddenly Azula is in the spotlight. She walks to the edge of the balcony, her pale dress in contrast to the dark red of the Fire Sages around her.

"I don't have much to say. My silver tongue conquered Ba Sing Se. I told you the news when the war was won, and I told you what we lost." Pause. They are all listening to her and suddenly she does not feel like her father's broken toy; she feels powerful. She decides to cast aside the script he wrote for her and says, "It would have been a shame if my brother took the throne. He was an imposter. If there is anything we cannot stand for as a people, it is imposters."

Her hand is grabbed and it first she is terrified that it is her father. But it is Ty Lee.

"I have to step down from the throne for my... mental health." She adds a note of derision to her words, to display the truth of the matter without saying it publicly. "I assure you, after one hundred years of incessantly winning a war, we won't fade. My father is a good man."

Pause. Breathless audience.

"But, with one last phrase," Azula says, clearing her throat.

"Azula this may not be a good idea..." Ty Lee whispers anxiously, eyeing the soldiers sizing up Azula.

But Azula continues with,

"I am the Fire Nation, and always will be!"

At her echoing words, she is pulled away from the balcony, her fingernails scraping against the stone. The people cheer, and then there is silence. Echoing, deafening silence.

A single spark. A single flame. A riot.

Azula is dragged away in the arms of her father. She laughs. She cannot do anything but laugh because at this point she is utterly screwed. She is in hysterics when they arrive at the palace and she is thrown to the floor.

"What was that? What was the meaning of that?" he shouts, and Azula takes a deep breath. Her ribs feel as if they are collapsing on themselves.

"I was simply being honest, father."

"You'll become an _icon _of their discontent! You realize that?" Ozai snarls, grabbing her by the neck. She screams as he pushes her against a wall. As his fingers press down on her neck, she pushes one hand onto his face. Her nails nick his eye and he curses, dropping her and cupping his face.

"Go." He turns to her, one eye red and swollen. "Pack your things. I can't have you here. It's too much of a risk to my throne."

"It was _my _throne, father." Azula pushes herself up, though she is shaking. "You gave it to me. Rulers reign. They reign and then they ─"

"Take her." A low growl cuts off her words.

The guards grab her by the arms and drag her away.

"And get rid of her pet!"

Azula does not cry. Nor does she scream. She just laughs. And laughs. And laughs.


	8. Have You Ever Seen Me Defeated?

**Chapter Eight: Have You Ever Seen Me Defeated?**

* * *

Ty Lee dreams of ice and snow in her sweltering hot prison cell.

_"Um, hello?" she calls, her voice reverberating eerily. She trudges through the feet of snow, her bare feet not experiencing the sensation of cold as they brush against the slick ice._

_"Hey." And her eyes widen when she sees the Avatar. Last she saw him was a long, long time ago, but he has not changed. _

_Ty Lee stands very still as she examines his ethereal form._

_"Do you, uh, need something, Avatar?" Ty Lee asks, wrapping her arms around herself. Azula needs her help and she is trapped in a dream about a dead person, a lost cause._

_"I've been hearing some interesting things in the Spirit World, and I've been watching over the new Avatar. You need to go to the South Pole with Azula," the Avatar says and Ty Lee squints at him. She is not quite sure what she would gain by that._

_"Wouldn't that just make it easier for her to kill the new Avatar?" Ty Lee asks, cocking an eyebrow. The Avatar offers a strange, wizened smile._

_"Just wait. Destiny is a pretty funny thing."_

Ty Lee wakes up, her face streaked with dirt. Her hair drips sweat onto her tan skin as she looks around at the cell she is trapped in. It is dark, a dim lamp burning low on the ceiling. She touches the bars and sighs, sitting on her knees. She feels the urge to break out and run to find Princess Azula, whether they go to the South Pole or not.

Meanwhile, not far down the hall, Azula is thrown into a dark room. Inhaling sharply, she lights her palm, bright blue. And it illuminates the scarred face of her brother. He squints at her momentarily, looking as he does not know what to say. And she gives him nothing to reply to.

"Are you okay? You have bruises on your neck," Zuko asks sickeningly sweetly and it takes all the restraint in Azula to not burn him. Azula _hates _being treated as fragile, and she _despises _her brother's new attitude he gained since running away during the eclipse.

"I'm not talking to you," Azula says airily, looking down her nose at him pointedly.

She sits on the floor of the grungy prison cell, streaked with dirt and bruises, her hair knotted from being ripped by Fire Lord Ozai, as if it is a throne. The dignity of the hollow body of Azula sends a chill through Zuko's body. He does not touch her; he simply sits in the corner and stares at her thousand yard gaze.

Zuko wakes up to Azula pacing in the cell, her arms wrapped around herself. He wants her to stop but finds himself too intimidated to say anything. The bruises on her neck have faded from black and blue to a deep green and her fingernails are streaked with black and crusty red. She looks even worse than she did when he first faced off with her during the comet.

When he lost. And now Azula is just as lost.

_What would Uncle say? _he finds himself thinking. But Azula does not seem like the kind of person who would benefit from Uncle's advice.

The fact that, after all Azula has done, he still wants to help her is baffling. But seeing her like this deeply unnerves him. He cannot help but want to do something for her, but it feels intimidating, impossible. She leans against the wall and slides down to sit with her knees touching her chest.

A soldier walks in with a key. Zuko eyes him carefully.

"I just need the princess," the man says, the tone of derision something Zuko has become used to. He is the traitor prince in the heavily nationalist Fire Nation.

Azula goes willingly, surprisingly to Zuko. And former Prince Zuko watches former Fire Lord Azula be shackled by a shaking, sweating guard who watches her with fear. And she is slowly guided away.

Zuko shivers and tries to go back to sleep.

Many, many miles away, "This is fucking terrifying," Mai says flatly, though she is screaming on the inside.

Katara is guiding Appa through the harsh southern winds. They have been travelling for two weeks now and they are finally nearing the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom.

"You say that every day," Katara responds, turning Appa towards a body of fresh water. It looks like a serene waterfall in a cold forest, and they slowly land.

"I dislike you," Mai says to Appa, glaring at him pointedly. Katara smirks and snickers. "You knocked me off of a building and into a river."

"Appa is a lovable, friendly monster, Mai," Katara says, nuzzling Appa's fur. She chokes and coughs and Mai decides that it serves her right.

"I'll believe it when he apologizes," Mai replies, suppressing a smile.

She and Katara get to work setting up camp for the night. It has become familiar to Mai and she almost hates it. On her travels the past two weeks, she has felt herself growing closer to Katara. Close enough that she wonders what it would be like to kiss her again... and maybe again. But neither of them is willing to admit the spark between them, and so they continue setting up camps and flying through long, cold days.

They sit in the tent that night and Mai closes her eyes, trying to float off to sleep. Katara is close to her and she is made mildly uncomfortable about the body touching hers. She loves Zuko irrevocably, but her feelings for Katara are getting more complicated day by day.

"I have to tell you something," Katara whispers, rolling over. Mai was fully under the impression that she was asleep. "I feel like... we're getting closer. Closer than we were in prison."

"Yeah," Mai murmurs, her voice barely a whisper. She is not sure if she likes where this is going.

"I'm sorry that I forced myself on you romantically. Just tell me if you... feel the same." Katara's confidence always amazes Mai. She simply says what she wants; she gets what she wants. She is kind of like Azula, if Azula were kind and compassionate. It is an odd sensation.

"Katara..." Mai says, slowly sitting up. The waterbender looks like she does not mind the answer either way. Her jaw juts out slightly. She is so proud and so powerful. And Mai can only press her lips against her companion's. "I think I do. It makes me feel sick to my stomach but I do."

"Just until we find Zuko," Katara says, feeling the overwhelming guilt of her words. _She is lying_.

Mai kisses her again, leaning into it this time. She supposes if she is going to do this, she is going to go all the way. Katara slips her hands up Mai's shirt as Mai recalls that Katara has never done this before, even with a boy. Katara lips touch her neck without hesitation. She is brave and Mai almost envies her.

Katara is rubbing Mai's breasts, making her gasp. _Her _of all people, gasping and moaning. In the cold night, heat rises from their bodies and they kiss again and again. Mai seizes some semblance of control, hands around Katara, long nails digging into her back in a way that feels surprisingly good. Katara moans into Mai's mouth as Mai leans in to kiss her while swirling fingertips around the inside of her thigh.

Mai strips Katara naked, not once stopping to wonder if it is a poor decision. Caramel breasts and dark nipples, quickly pressed against Mai's pale, thin body as their lips touch each other.

Katara has no idea what she is doing, but she wraps her legs around Mai. Figuring this out with a boy would be challenging, but at least she knows what body part goes where. But Mai seems to know, and the girls wind up grinding their way to paradise.

The waterbender is breathless when she is finished; she just had the first orgasm of her life and she feels as if she wants more. But she and Mai pull their clothes back on and lie down in the canvas tent. The moonlight illuminates their bodies in the night.

"I love you, Mai, I think," Katara says. Silence is her response.

Finally, Mai responds, "I love you too, I think."

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation, Azula is led in her shackles, after a week and half in a prison cell, silently watching Zuko watch her, to the royal palace. Her father is waiting for her at the long dining room table. The one she sat at alone as Fire Lord and sometimes was driven to speak to chairs. The soldiers set her on her chair, opposite her father and she gives them a look that makes them nearly flee.

"You're here to discuss the terms of your leave," father says, a forced kindness in his tone. Azula's lip is twisted slightly in a snarl, but he does not acknowledge it. "You go away for a while, and when things have calmed down, you are free to come home and be my little princess again."

"I am _not _your little princess. I am─"

"The Fire Nation?" father growls and Azula looks as if she has been slapped in the face. She sits quietly after that, her heart racing. "You can take what you feel you need. The royal procession is yours. I wouldn't cast you aside like your brother; I owe you more than that."

_You owe me the crown_, Azula wants to snap, but she bites her tongue.

"I want Ty Lee."

Father grits his teeth. "I'll hold true to my word."

Azula pauses. Now she must play the game well. She is malnourished already, exhausted, and on the verge of a mental collapse; but she has to make wise choices. If she negotiates this properly, she could claim her rightful throne.

"I want Zuko too."

Katara and Mai arrive at the Water Tribe and Katara is in awe of how much has changed. It looks more like a village and less like a handful of igloos. Appa lands with a bellow of joy, and Katara slides down. She reaches one hand up and helps Mai to the ice as well.

"It's cold." Mai's blank stare makes Katara smile faintly, with a touch of a blush. "I hate the cold."

"Maybe when this war is over we can build a house somewhere sunny." Katara winks pointedly and Mai sighs. "Now come meet my family."

Mai struggles to walk on the slick snow as Katara scurries across it towards the lights and ice buildings. Once Mai went to a party with ice sculptures at it; it was incredibly exotic, as ice isn't exactly everywhere in the Fire Nation. These buildings look like the sculptures, with a coating of white frost and snow.

"Oh, those fires look warm," Mai murmurs, walking towards the crackling bonfire in the center of the village.

The new South Pole stuns Katara. It is not as extravagant as it could be if the Fire Nation had lost the war as was intended to happen. But the North Pole has certainly helped rebuild. It looks like somewhere Katara never could have imagined. Not quite the great water ducts and palaces of the North Pole, but beautiful all the same.

Katara sees Gran-Gran and starts to cry. The tears pour from her eyes as she leaves Mai and throws herself into the arms of her grandmother. Kanna feels tears swell in her aged eyes as she clutches her granddaughter. Sobs wrack both of their bodies as they cling to each other in the ice and snow.

_Home_. Katara is _home_. She has not felt this happy in over a year.

"Gran-Gran, I can't believe it." Katara wipes her eyes, choking on mucus. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Katara, I was so worried..." Gran-Gran clutches Katara to her chest tightly. She hopes her granddaughter never slips away. "Sokka? Pakku?"

"Both in Ba Sing Se," Katara says into her Gran-Gran's hair.

Katara finally pulls back, holding Gran-Gran's weathered hands in hers. She turns to Mai, who is standing awkwardly and shivering profusely.

"This is Mai. She helped me escape from prison," Katara says, reaching out a hand to Mai. Mai walks across the precarious snow and holds Katara's hand. It feels weird to her, but she allows it.

"It looks like you and Mai could use some clothes for this weather," Kanna says, gesturing to the ice sculpture that is she and Pakku's home, former home of she and Hakoda and Kya.

Katara and Mai walk into the igloo, Mai sitting down on a bed and pulling the fur sleeping bag around herself. She has never been so cold in her entire life. Katara smirks at the sight and sits down beside Mai.

A toddler cries and Katara's eyebrows shoot up.

"That's Korra," Gran-Gran says, walking to the cradle Katara entirely missed and picking up a baby who looks about a year old. Dark hair, dark skin, a Water Tribe baby.

Something overwhelms Katara when she sees her. It is at that moment, although she finds it ridiculous, that she knows that the child is the Avatar. She _must _be. But Katara holds her tongue as Gran-Gran dresses she and Mai in warm underclothes and parkas.

Mai positions herself next to the hearth of the house and sits on the rug, nearly plunging herself entirely into the fire. Katara cradles Korra in her arms and can almost feel Aang's arms around her. She glances at Mai with guilt when she feels this way about Aang.

That night, the waterbender and Fire Nation noble lie together in the same bed.

"Korra is the Avatar," Katara whispers to Mai and Mai's amber eyes flash. She is startled.

"You know?"

"I know. We have to protect her," Katara says, intertwining her fingers with Mai's. Mai does not slip her hand away, she lies there, her hair mixed up with Katara's, the blankets padding their bodies so they do not freeze to death in their sleep.

"We will," Mai says with such earnestness that Katara glows.

"Are we a couple now?" Katara asks and Mai shifts her weight uncomfortably.

"I think we are, whether we like it or not," Mai says with a small laugh.

They fall asleep beside each other.

In the morning, Azula wakes beside someone.

It is not Ty Lee, as she has grown used to over the past few months. She feels momentarily ill but composes herself. It is something she realizes she has no control over, as much as that pains her. Fire L─ _Princess_ Azula feels the need to control everything.

But this is one thing she could never dominate.

She thinks that is why he does it.

This is how she has woken up for two weeks now. She is still not used to it because she wants to pretend it is not true. Her body is sore, as it has been for two weeks. And she does not know why she has not fought back, why she feels incapable of fighting back. It is like how Zuko was unable to harm their father during the eclipse.

Except father never forced Zuko into bed every night.

Azula gets up slowly, trying to find her clothes without waking her father. She does not want to face him right now; she cannot bear to look at the man who stole everything from her and claimed it was because he cared.

She locates all of her garments, and pulls them halfheartedly onto her bony form. Gradually disappearing. Fire Lord ─ Princess Azula is gradually disappearing. Maybe the way she starves herself, maybe the stress, maybe the nightmares that don't let her sleep.

Whatever it is, she is getting smaller and smaller and smaller.

"Where are you going?" _Wonderful_.

"To prepare for my departure, father," Azula says, her voice like a sickeningly sweet poison. She imagines venom dripping from her teeth and it is vaguely satisfying.

He is silent.

"You don't have to send me away, you know," Azula murmurs as her father stands up and gets dressed. "What kind of threat could your poor, mentally ill daughter be...?"

"You know why you're dangerous, Azula," father says and Azula grits her teeth. He walks to her and she takes two steps back.

"I know that I'm dangerous because I am going to come back one day. I'm going to come back and I'm going to take what's mine with blood and fire. I will kill you, father, I will kill you and I will─"

She hits the floor. Her face is filled with pain and tingling from the back of his hand. Azula pushes herself up, coughing, and turns to leave the room without looking at him again.

Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee and a skeleton crew leave with Azula's belongings. They settle on the ship, Zuko looking baffled and Ty Lee clinging to Azula like a frightened child.

The princess is silent, eerily silent.

"Happy to be free, ZuZu?" Azula finally asks as the ship passes the Gates of Azulon. Zuko squints at her, the scarred eye almost fully closed.

They stand at the bow of the ship, the salty sea breeze whipping through their dark hair. Azula has her arms wrapped around herself while Zuko simply stands there. They are close to each other but miles apart internally.

"This still feels like a trap," Zuko mumbles, knowing better than to trust Azula. She simply shrugs in response.

"Whatever you want it to be, brother," Azula purrs, patting his chin. He jumps at the contact of her skin, leaving her snickering as she walks into the belly of the steel ship.

"I guess it's off to the South Pole," Ty Lee says, wrapping her arms around Azula. Azula falls into the touch, as much as it makes her skin crawl.

Ty Lee guides her to the bed in the center of the room and Azula lies down, Ty Lee rolling beside her. The princess squints at the ceiling and wonders how her life came to this point. She was the greatest Fire Lord since Sozin and now she is a banished princess. All because she loved her father.

Isn't that sickening?

"You're going to go back. And you're going to claim your, er, rightful throne," Ty Lee says sweetly, kissing Azula's clavicle.

"Your optimism is as disgusting as ever." Their teeth bump against each other in a very messy kiss. _Ouch_.

"Are you scared?" Ty Lee murmurs as Azula is on top of her. Their faces are aligned, caught somewhere between wanting to kiss each other and wanting to push each other away.

"Have you ever seen me defeated?" Azula whispers, kissing Ty Lee's neck. The acrobat shivers, but her shoulders do not shoot up as they used to. Azula kisses her jaw, her cheek. Feverish, burning kisses from the cold and hollow body of a former supernova.

"No," Ty Lee lies and Azula believes her. Their lips meet, noses brushing against each other.

Ty Lee undoes Azula's clothes with surprising ease. Things don't feel like puzzles anymore, conversations don't feel like quizzes and she finds that she has fallen in love more than she was when she was fourteen and foolish. Azula shakes slightly and Ty Lee kisses her trembling body.

Maybe she'll stop again. Maybe she'll cry again and Ty Lee cannot control it. But she just wants her to know that she loves her no matter what happens.

"I love you, Azula."

"I know," Azula replies smoothly, slipping her hands up Ty Lee's shirt.

Faint smile. They fall back on the bed, lips straying and fingers peeling off articles of clothing one by one. Azula tries to feel the right person with her and keeps failing, but she takes a deep breath and tears at Ty Lee when those unwelcome thoughts cross her mind.

Azula digs her fingernails into the inside of Ty Lee's thighs, pulling down. Scream, Azula smirks. Lips touch, her lips touch the blood blossoming on the inside of Ty Lee's legs. She tries not to think about the blood that has trickled down her own legs as the metallic taste is in her mouth.

Slipping up, tongue swirling.

Bliss as Azula tries to forget and Ty Lee falls under Azula's spell.

They fall asleep with their naked bodies intertwined.

"_True power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with," declares the mirror. Mirrors, mirrors everywhere like the palace of a narcissists._

_Azula glances around, seeing herself reflected in all of them. And her body is gradually disappearing, as it appears in the one directly in front of her. The surface glitters grey as the girl sits on a charcoal black throne in a red gown. Herself; just better. No hair out of place, no shaking hands._

_"True power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with," it repeats._

_Azula opens her mouth to speak but cannot. Her hands rush to her throat and she is met by the sensation of hot, wet blood pouring from it. She gasps for breath and feels herself suffocating, choking on her own blood. It broils and burns her fingers as she falls on her knees._

_"But, apparently," the mirror continues, "it can be so easily stolen."_

Azula wakes up screaming. Ty Lee is up instantly, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" she asks, as she always does. Azula shrugs.

"It was just a dream." She is speaking more to herself than Ty Lee.

Azula stands up and heads to the deck of the ship. The moon casts beams of light on the steel, cold underneath her bare feet. She feels like she is dancing on starlight as she walks to the bow and looks out at what is before her. Oblivion; she is standing on the precipice of defeat.

Maybe she was not born to rule. Maybe she was not born lucky.

"Can't sleep?" Zuko's voice makes her jump and nearly fall into the water.

"We need to hang a bell around your neck, brother," Azula says, smirking to herself. She turns around, arching her back on the side of the ship, and she eyes him closely, shaking her head slowly with her lips in a small pout. "I never thought I would wind up banished. I'm turning into _you_."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it," Zuko lies and Azula does not believe him. "We're going to the South Pole?"

"Something about a dream Ty Lee had." Azula shrugs as Zuko laughs. "I will do _anything _to get my throne back. Even if it means following the clues of a dream. I will take it with blood and vengeance and flame and..." She just shrugs and shakes her head again.

"You think they're just going to let us into the Water Tribe?" Zuko asks, leaning over the ship beside her.

"We have _you_. I think you're our ticket to wherever we want to go," Azula says with an airy sigh. She blinks for a little too long and Zuko picks up on the carefully masked pain in her golden eyes.

"I feel less worried about you bringing me along then." Silence. "I've been thinking about what you said back when I was in prison. That I was the first person to betray you."

"It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore," Azula says and Zuko purses his lips. "I've stopped caring about most things at this point."

"I think we have more in common than we thought," Zuko continues and Azula snorts derisively. She laughs, fake, cold, mocking. "I think we could have been friends if it weren't for father."

"A lot of things would be different if it weren't for father." Azula crosses her arms and they do not speak again.

They arrive at the Water Tribe after two weeks of travel. Azula feels ill. She has been vomiting from the anxiety of facing the water peasants and trying to get what she wants. She has never felt this way before a battle, filled with nausea and soreness and a racing heartbeat.

Has her father broken her? He cannot have. He simply cannot have.

Katara and Mai are getting the houses ready for the cold night, about to go to sleep, Mai complaining the entire time, when they see the ship coming. Katara instantly recalls seeing Zuko's ship arrive when she freed Aang from the iceberg. She tugs on Mai's shoulder and the two of them start running.

"Of course, Katara, run directly at the Fire Nation ship breaking through the ice," Mai grumbles, rolling her eyes as she tries to free knives from her parka.

Metal collides with ice and Katara summons arms of water. Mai holds arrows carefully, squinting, waiting for soldiers. They could take a few soldiers, that Mai knows.

But she nearly drops her weapons when she sees Azula, Ty Lee and... Zuko? Zuko?

"Don't attack us; we're not going to harm you." Azula puts her hands up in surrender, but Katara does not move. Mai drops her arm, still staring at Zuko, her heart racing. "We just want to come stay here!"

_"I know one thing I care about. You."_

_The beach. Love._

"As if I believe that!" Katara snaps before noticing Zuko. She falters.

"We brought Zuko!" Azula exclaims, gesturing at her shivering brother. Mai falters, her form sinking slightly. Azula suppresses a smirk but Katara catches the glitter in her golden eyes.

"Mai, don't do this─" Katara begins, eyeing Azula and the way she looks like a predator who just caught sight of a wounded prey.

But Mai presses her lips against Zuko's and falls into his arms. They cling onto each other in the snowy cold, sucking on each other's faces. Katara wants to end it; Azula is openly smiling now. Ty Lee swallows and waits for the moment that this will break into a fight.

"Katara," and Gran Gran walks to the bow of the Fire Nation ship. Kanna recalls so many like it before, but senses something very different about it. "What's happening?"

"We can't let her in! She's a monster... she..." but Katara watches Mai and Zuko break apart and realizes that she is about to be overruled. She formulates a thousand speeches, a thousand words to stop it, but none of them make it out of her lips, because she is interrupted by the circus freak.

"She just got thrown out of her home by her own father. He overthrew her in a coup," Ty Lee interrupts. "She _wanted _to come here because we had a dream about the Avatar and he _told _us to come here. She even freed Zuko!"

Katara pauses. "You had a dream about Aang?"

"Why else would I come to this block of _ice_?" Azula says airily and Katara wants to water smack the sadistic pleasure off of her smug face. "Something about my destiny."

Kanna pauses and examines the scene. "They're innocent until proven guilty."

"Gran-Gran, you're kidding me!" Katara exclaims, prying her eyes from Mai and Zuko's clinging. "She's _definitely _guilty! She killed Aang in Ba Sing Se! She-she I can't even put into words how awful she is!"

"Give her a chance, will you?" and Ty Lee interrupts again. "Azula doesn't want to change. But right now she has no choice, like Zuko. Zuko didn't have any choice when he was exiled but to change and, well..."

"I... actually agree with Ty Lee," Zuko says and Azula does not hide her shock. She imagined her brother would flee to the Water Tribe and send her on her way. "Let her stay the night, at least."

Katara purses her lips as Gran-Gran turns to her. Slowly, Katara nods.

"Only because of what you did for me with Yon Rha."

"Didn't he take a bolt of lightning for you?"

"Azula, be nice!" Ty Lee snaps, seizing Azula's wrist. She flashes the fakest grin Katara has ever seen, but the master waterbender grumbles and waves for the trio of Fire Nation members to follow her back to the tribe.

Azula enters the Water Tribe village, shivering, and is disgusted by it. She cannot believe she will be staying in this place. She hated the snow in the Earth Kingdom and she hates it here. Snow... not white ash, not Earth Kingdom frost. It is both beautiful and awful and she cannot explain it.

Ty Lee looks excited as she holds Azula's hand. Their skin is cold in the exposed arctic wind.

"You can stay with me and Katara," Kanna says, eyeing the three Fire Nation teenagers carefully. She has only known brutality from the Fire Nation, but she showed kindness to Mai, and she will show kindness to these three. "We will be watching you. Be careful not to harm us."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Azula says with a slight bitterness in her tone. "Do you have any warmer clothes?"

"Of course, I didn't catch your name."

"Azula... Pri... just Azula," Azula says and Ty Lee frowns. Mai even feels something twist in her gut at Azula's defeated tone.

"It's already getting dark. We'll settle in for the night, get you three dressed and we can discuss the terms of your stay here at breakfast," Kanna explains, ducking into her house.

Azula glances at Mai and Katara. "We presumably have much to discuss."

"Let's just go to sleep for tonight, Azula," Mai says with a strange tenderness Azula dislikes.

"Hmph," Azula responds, sticking her hands into the pockets of her blue parka.

"Your clothes match your fire," Ty Lee offers and Zuko snorts. Azula shoots him such a vicious glance that he coughs and looks away.

Katara and Mai also have much to discuss with Zuko. But Katara watches Zuko get into bed with Mai and finds herself in the bed beside Korra's cradle. She hates how _angry _she feels about seeing Zuko. She should be happy to see her friend. But... seeing Mai with him fills her with the bile of rage.

She tries to fall asleep.

"I have never been wrapped in so many _blankets_," Azula says, shivering as she clutches the furs. She pulls them around herself, despite her several layers of clothes.

"It's cold here," Ty Lee says, as if it is a brilliant observation. Azula's teeth are chattering as she rests her head on Ty Lee's shoulder and tries to go to sleep.

Ty Lee reaches for Azula's hand, taking it gently in hers. Azula does not slip her fingers away as they fall asleep in their icy igloo. They share each other's warmth in the cold and Ty Lee wonders if the South Pole will be the place Azula finds her recovery and redemption.

But before Ty Lee can think it through fully, she is also asleep.


	9. The Sins of the Father

**Chapter Nine: The Sins of the Father**

* * *

Azula wakes up feeling sick again.

She started out by breathing fire into her hands to try to warm herself in the horrifically frigid morning, and then she felt feverish and her hands were pooling with vomit. Not the best way to start the morning.

"It's your transition to going from wiping out these people to relying on their support," Zuko says as she hurls into a dented tin pot. "It isn't going to be pleasant."

"Well, aren't─" Azula is interrupted by another surge of vomit. Her stomach contracts and her eyes swell with tears as she murmurs, crumbling, coughing between the forced flow of bile, _"Daddy help..." _Azula coughs and continues, "aren't you an expert on my life."

Zuko feels unnerved by her cries for her father in her illness, but he sits with her as he should, as Ty Lee explains everything that happened to Mai and Katara. Azula's stomach is finally emptied, even of the lime green bile, and she is shaking. Her teeth are sore from the acid and her throat is raw and dry.

"I need to wash my mouth," she says regally, pushing away from the bed and forcing a clump of snow between her lips. It gives her teeth a searing pain, as the enamel is worn from them from vomiting, but her mouth tastes somewhat better after rinsing with snow and drinking some tea. Or _whatever _this Water Tribe excuse for tea is.

"Zuko, I need to talk to you," Mai says as Ty Lee continues explaining to Katara. She sits beside her boyfriend as Azula swishes and spits the Water Tribe tea repeatedly. "It's about Katara."

Zuko looks up at her. His cheeks flush slightly at the sight of Mai, and he cannot express in words how happy he is to see her alive. She even looks beautiful bundled up beyond belief in fur and fabric to keep herself warm. She was his first, his last and his everything.

"Anything," Zuko says, touching Mai's gloved hand.

Mai purses her lips and Zuko feels a lump in his throat. This cannot be good news.

"Katara and I... we've... been a couple for a while now," Mai says awkwardly and Zuko makes a loud choking sound. The three other girls in the room glance up, baffled by the noise. "I mean, I love you, Zuko. I broke out of prison to find you... but... I like her too..."

"What?" is all Zuko can summon. Azula cackles and Mai glares at her.

"We'll figure it out later," Mai says, standing up and pushing her way out of Kanna's house. Zuko still sits there, agape and confused. He does not know what to say; he does not know what he _can _say.

"What does she mean; we'll figure it out later?" Zuko asks everyone in the room. Azula laughs again and Katara gazes at the fur lined floor.

"So... you and Mai, huh?" Ty Lee asks Katara, who turns beet red.

"Yeah. We got pretty close in prison," Katara says, rubbing her neck awkwardly. Azula laughs again and Katara snaps, "You shut up!"

"You _cannot _tell me what to do, peasant," Azula mumbles but no one pays her any mind. She finishes rinsing out her mouth and lies down on she and Ty Lee's bed. This house is the most cramped place Azula has ever been in; she swears there are palanquins more spacious than this. But she supposes it keeps heat in.

"There's work to be done, you know," Katara says, glaring at Azula and Ty Lee, who are just lying around like the Queens of the Earth Kingdom.

"But it's cold," Ty Lee whines, batting her protuberant eyes. "You can't expect us to do anything in this weather."

"This is how it is _every day _here," Katara says, crossing her arms, her jaw jutting out. "If you two want our asylum, you're going to have to prove you have worth in our society."

Azula cocks an eyebrow; Ty Lee squirms uncomfortably. Whatever the plan is, Azula did not intend to get caught up in this Water Tribe nonsense. They exchange a glance, trying to figure out each other wordlessly. Finally, Azula sits up, takes a deep breath, feels as if she is going to throw up again, is certain she is developing a fever despite the brutal cold, and stands.

"Alright, we'll do whatever you ask," Azula says and Katara's lips part in surprise. Zuko shrugs when his companion glances at him. "Just tell us to, uh, gather firewood or whatever it is you people do."

"Gather... firewood? There's no firewood on the South Pole," Katara sighs, rolling her big blue eyes. "I don't know what you'll be doing. We have meetings in the morning to decide that kind of thing."

And so, Azula, who is feeling most uncomfortable surrounded by her opposite element, settles down around the fire that burns in the middle of the town. Her own fire is more reliable, but she has been keeping the "crazy blue firebending" on the down-low as Mai suggested, a whisper into her ear before they parted ways for bed last night.

Looking out at the tribe that has elected her their leader, Katara is glad for the boost in population from the Northern Tribe, many children play and many adults have taken on jobs to make the tribe boom again. And each one of them, man, woman and child, stare at Zuko, Azula and Ty Lee with hatred and distrust.

Azula is used to it; she yawns and waits for Katara to start talking. Quaint that the water peasant has accepted leadership of her little tribe. Azula is glad she spared these people; they are a waste of time. But she cannot help but look at every baby and wonder which one is the Avatar. Kanna holds Korra, who Ty Lee keeps cooing about being so _cute_. Azula does not care which one is cute: she cares which one will secure her the throne.

While Ty Lee is starting to befriend people by day two, Zuko looks as uncomfortable as his sister. He keeps gazing at Mai and Katara with a vacant expression and Azula smirks at it.

"Did you expect that from them?" Zuko murmurs into Azula's shoulder. She shrugs and nearly hits his nose with her bony shoulder.

"I don't know. Destiny is a funny thing," Azula says, smirking smugly and making Zuko grumble obscenities to himself. "Just let them be happy. Maybe they'll let you have a threesome with them."

Zuko pointedly turns away. Azula shrugs and squints at Ty Lee. She is befriending a group of villagers, much to Azula's distaste. Katara watches the royal siblings from afar and finds it funny how the tables have turned. She takes too much pleasure in this, to her guilty feelings.

Katara walks around, assigning everyone tasks. From watch, to hunting, to working on the new sector of houses for the rapidly growing families. Azula, Ty Lee and Zuko are fallen on last. Katara screws up her face when she comes across them.

"You can hunt arctic seals with them over there," Katara says, pointing. Zuko's lip curls in a small snarl of discomfort but Azula simply shrugs. "Hurry up. You have to go before the sun gets too high."

Azula stands up, stumbling slightly on the snow, and she, her brother and her girlfriend join a group of men and women on a hunt for food. Princess Azula finds it _almost _exciting, although she is displeased with joining the Water Tribe. Ty Lee claims this place will be good for her, that she can be liberated from her past here. But Azula begs to differ. She just wants to find the Avatar and escape.

Azula and Zuko are in a canoe together, paddling. Zuko paddles too forcefully; Azula tries to hard to be in control. They are getting absolutely nowhere, and the harpoon is completely dry.

"I'm just going to melt that ice and maybe just broil some fish until they float to the surface," Azula says, setting the paddle on her lap and lighting two hands.

"I think our hosts might frown upon that." Zuko heaves the paddle and the canoe goes flying forward, knocking Azula over. "They seem pretty... not burn everything in sight to get what they want - ish."

"Ugh, I don't even know why we're being so nice to these people." Azula picks up her paddle again and tries to row in time with her brother.

"They're taking us in even though our Nation committed genocide against their people. We might like it here, Azula. You never know," Zuko says and Azula shrugs.

"Being nice to these people is making me vomit. I feel like I'm going to hurl right now."

"Please don't," Zuko says, paddling more slowly. He does not want to be puked on by his sister.

"I know it's a waiting game. I just have to wait, find the Avatar, and then reclaim my throne with blood and fire," Azula says regally and Zuko fights the urge to sigh. He wishes she could see that her life may be better not as Fire Lord.

"Being banished was the best thing that could have happened to me," Zuko offers, pushing off on an iceberg to turn the canoe. Azula jolts and feels bile rise in her throat, but she swallows it.

"That's your case, ZuZu. I'm not the _exile _type. I've done nothing but sacrifice my own well being for my nation. I _am _the Fire Nation. And I will rule over them as I was born to do," Azula says, a melodramatic speech that it is far too early in the morning for Zuko to be hearing. "It's just not the right time to strike."

She sighs and Zuko realizes that she is genuinely upset. He saw her going off the rails more times than he can count since the comet came and went. She has improved slightly since father kicked her out ─ not that Zuko would tell her that ─ and he thinks that maybe Azula could be more like him than he thought.

_If it weren't for father_ seems to be the name of the game.

"The only way we win is together," Zuko says and Azula feels goosebumps rise on her skin that are not from the cold. "If we work together, you'll have your throne back."

"Don't... don't mock me," Azula says sharply, paddling too hard and splashing Zuko with cold water. He rubs it off of his parka.

"I mean it," Zuko says and Azula contemplates his words.

Perhaps her brother could be an ally. In a world where Azula is an exile of the Fire Nation, anything is possible.

The next morning Azula wakes up more ill than usual. Katara has her lie in bed as Kanna looks after her, and she has been shouting and making demands like the princess she is all morning. Mai is about to slap her.

"See, being nice to people makes me physically sick," Azula snarls, lying down on the bed as Kanna hovers over her with a variety of potions and instruments. "I should never have come here."

Ty Lee is beside her, holding her hand. Azula would never admit it, but it makes her feel much better. She loves Ty Lee at her side and it kills her to feel that way about anyone. To have someone be _that _important to her. Detaching herself from her humanity was the key to greatness, and Ty Lee makes her feel incredibly human.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zuko asks as if he cares. Azula rolls her eyes so forcefully she thinks they will pop out of her head. "She has definitely not looked so good."

Azula has not looked good since the comet. Since she started having hallucinations and panic attacks and nightmares. A little vomiting is nothing compared to what her brain has put her through. She will live.

"Have you had intercourse?" Kanna asks and Katara cringes with her tongue stuck out. Gran-Gran saying _intercourse _is gross.

"No. Well, I mean, with her, yes. But that doesn't really count when it's two girls," Azula says, gesturing feebly at Ty Lee.

Korra starts to cry and Azula rolls her eyes again. That infant gets on her nerves and she has only been at the Water Tribe for three days. Azula was never very good with children, although she may be a master at dealing with adults twice her age.

"Are you sure, Azula?" Kanna asks, looking displeased. Azula scoffs, one eyebrow shooting up.

"How dare ─ how dare you peasants accuse me of infidelity! There is _no way _I'm pregnant, no matter what you people think," Azula snarls as Ty Lee bites on her lip so hard it bleeds. Katara smirks to herself before feeling guilt wash over her.

"All of the signs say you are," Kanna says warmly but sharply. "Nearly a month in."

Azula sighs. "No, there's absolutely no way."

But there is. There is and Azula knows it and she knows that everybody can see it in her eyes. She is putting little effort into her lies because there is no way she can hide a pregnancy forever. Her situation is futile.

"Azula... why would you do that to me?" Ty Lee murmurs, barely a whisper. Azula sits up, tossing aside Kanna's instruments.

And she leaves the igloo, ready to abandon the Water Tribe and find some other way to reclaim the throne.

Azula plods through the snow, biting back tears. She is _strong_; she cannot feel this way. But she can feel her sibling in her like a parasite as she makes her way towards the docked steel ship. The crew has made a home of it with the help of the Water Tribe; they are all exiles, all like Former Fire Lord Azula.

She has lost everything in one foul swoop. And now she does not know. She cannot fathom what the next step is, and she always thinks ahead. She is _always _ahead of the game but now she is left in the dust by factors out of her control. Factors like this _pregnancy_.

She is going to rip it from her body. A cesarean with a knife; she does not care at this point. Princess Azula has never felt so enraged before in her life.

"Azula!" screams a voice behind her but she keeps walking. Exhaling smoke, trying to keep herself warm, she continues walking towards the ship in the distance. "Azula, please! Wait!"

Gritting her teeth, the princess turns around. Ty Lee stumbles towards her, tripping over her cobalt parka. Azula swallows, her lips pursed.

_Do not cry. Do not cry. Crying is for the weak. Do not cry. Do not cry._

"Azula, you can't just leave." Ty Lee's gloved hands interweave with Azula's bare and pink fingers. "I'm not angry at you. I'm sure... I'm sure you had a good reason. Please. We can do this together."

"You would accept some child that isn't even yours?" Azula replies viciously, shaking her head with a furrowed brow. "That's ridiculous."

"I would. Because it's yours and I would want it to be mine anyway." Ty Lee leans in to kiss Azula and Azula turns away. With a sigh, the acrobat steps back slightly. "It's going to be okay. Just let me do this with you."

"I'm alone. I've always been alone and it isn't as if I can trust you," Azula says sharply, her tone shrill enough to shatter the ice.

Ty Lee frowns, eyes glittering. "You've never been alone, Azula. There are people who love you, no matter what you do. _I _love you. I always will."

Azula takes a deep breath. She feels on the verge of hyperventilating and she does not know how to take in the information.

"No... it's ridiculous. I can't love and you'd be better off finding somebody else," Azula snaps and Ty Lee smiles. _Smiles_?

"I don't think I could." Ty Lee shrugs, still not releasing Azula from her grasp. "I didn't leave you in New Ozai City and I'm not going to leave you now. This is _our _baby and we're going to do this together."

Ty Lee presses her lips against Azula's and Azula does not pull away. She sinks into the touch of warm lips. The tears start flowing and she glances around to make sure no one is watching. Ty Lee wipes them from her face as they turn ice cold.

"You're one sick, masochistic girl, Ty Lee," Azula says airily, attempting a laugh and failing.

"Only as much as you are," Ty Lee responds, kissing Azula again. She pulls away when it is over and they simply stare at each other.

Azula contemplates revealing the father of her child. But the words stick in her throat and she decides against it. Some secrets, she supposes, will go with her to the grave.

The two girls make their way back to the village, hand in hand. Azula looks around and she only just notices how nice this place is. It seemed like some disgusting hovel for peasants at first, but then she realizes that it sparkles in the sunlight, the snow blindingly white and the ice ornately carved. The fire crackles and burns even in this frigid conditions.

Maybe this is not as terrible a place as Azula imagined, she is loath to admit.

Perhaps, here is the place she will recover.

Perhaps, this place will be like the lake to her.

The next day, preparations start being made for a house for Azula and Ty Lee. Azula is on edge; she only planned to stay long enough to capture the Avatar. But now she is helping melt ice to build a house for she and her girlfriend. She is _pregnant _and never did she think her life would turn in this direction. Living amongst the _Water Tribe _of all people, and befriending her brother.

"Don't work yourself too hard, with the baby," Kama says to Azula, rubbing her back. Azula grimaces at the unwanted contact from the furry gloves.

"I'm perfectly competent regardless of if there's a little parasite in me," Azula purrs sweetly and Kama recoils slightly. "I've been bending for as long as I remember. I think I can _melt _some _ice_."

Zuko cringes. And then he laughs. Azula shoots him a vicious glare as he heaves the next piece of furniture. It is sculpted of bone, which Azula must admit she likes. None of this compares to the royal palace, but she will be there soon enough. Once her child is born, she will return to the Fire Nation and claim what is hers with blood and fire.

Meanwhile, Mai and Katara are tending to Korra.

"Are we allowed to tell Azula who the Avatar is?" Mai asks earnestly and Katara's eyes bulge.

"_Why _would we ever do that? The only reason she came here is to kill Korra," Katara says, shaking her head slowly. Mai purses her lips. "What else could she want, Mai? Are you best friends with her again? I mean, _come on_."

"Yeah, alright, I know," Mai sighs, examining the tiny, babbling Avatar. "She'll find out eventually, though."

Katara pauses. Mai might be right.

"Maybe we should be making some kind of amends with her. Zuko seems to be," Mai says and Katara clenches her jaw. "I miss her, Katara. She's terrible and spoilt and selfish, but I miss her, and she got thrown out of her home. She _has _to change, or she won't ever get her throne back."

Katara says nothing more. Because Mai seems to only have eyes for Zuko, and Katara hates how jealous she feels. It is shameful of her to have the metallic taste of envy on her tongue. But it is there all the same, and Mai is nowhere near making her mind up about who she wants to be with.

Azula is sitting in the center of town, making intricate ice sculptures with blue flame as children spy on her from the other side of the bonfire. Someone sits down beside her and she expects Ty Lee, but, instead, it is Mai. Azula is stunned, glancing up.

"Do you need something?" Azula asks, cocking an eyebrow. Mai shrugs.

"You've been acting kinda... nice to people," Mai says, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "You must be pretty desperate."

"I'm not Fire Lord anymore. I'm banished and exiled. I have to find some way to get what I want, even if it means befriending a tribe of peasants." Pause. "Even if it means befriending you again."

"Do you remember how we met?" Mai chuckles and Azula smirks. "I asked you where you were from. And then I got embarrassed and complimented your, uh, how did I phrase it: hair accessory or something."

Azula is laughing now. "You are _so _lucky you sat next to me that day or you would be some kind of depressing loner. Now you're a depressing person with three friends. What an accomplished young woman."

"Shut up," Mai snaps, shrugging her shoulders. Snow flutters down from them and turns to water on her lap.

"I'm sorry for trying to murder you and throwing you in prison," Azula says regally and Mai is stunned. She never has heard an apology from Azula once in her life. "It was probably a poor decision."

"I'm sorry for hitting you with that steak knife," Mai says and they both sit in silence for a moment. "So... you and Ty Lee? I kinda called it."

"You and the water peasant shocks me much more," Azula says, shaking her head slowly with a small smile on one side of her mouth. "Have you chosen her or Zuko yet?"

"No. One step at a time for me." Silence. "Do you want to be friends again?"

Azula shrugs. "I suppose I have nothing to lose."

And that day, Azula takes the first step towards recovery, in the bitterly cold Water Tribe, the opposite of her element.

"Do you still want this baby?" Ty Lee asks as they take a break from putting together the house. Azula has actually been enjoying herself figuring out where everything will go. It is a level of control that she has not had since she was Fire Lord.

"Not really," Azula says with a shrug. She sighs. "I'm... I'm just going to accept it. If I were going to... marry you... I would need an heir anyway once I'm Fire Lord."

Ty Lee blushes. _Marry me? _Azula seems loath to admit it but she does anyway.

Still, Azula feels the sensation of fire flakes popping inside of her at times and wants to tear herself open with her fingernails. This is sick; this is wrong. This is her sister or brother that will think she is mother and drink from her breast and it disturbs her.

It delays her recovery, in Ty Lee and Mai's opinion. But they both have made it their job to reclaim their friendship with Azula. Mostly by brutally mocking and gossiping about other members of the tribe.

But Azula has a dream that changes her mind about the infant.

_"Avatar?" Azula asks, walking through an eerie version of the royal palace. She sees Avatar Aang sitting on a dusty old chair._

_"I want to talk to you about your baby," Aang says and Azula purses her lips. "It's going to save the Avatar's life."_

_Azula scoffs. "If I'm going to be Fire Lord, I'm going to have to slay the Avatar once he or she is in the Avatar state."_

_Avatar Aang smirks smugly, as if he knows something she does not. If it were not a dream, she would burn the smile off of his face._

_"Destiny is a funny thing. And your child is destined to save the Water Tribe Avatar. Which _may _help you in ways you don't understand." Avatar Aang laughs as if it is funny._

Azula wakes with a jolt. The dream was vivid and strangely real. Maybe Ty Lee was on to something when she talked about her crazy dream. She glances out of Kanna's window at the house that is being built for her and contemplates destiny for a moment. Perhaps the Avatar will help her rise to power. She does not know.

It is these decisions, she supposes, that shape the self she is becoming.

A week later, Azula and Ty Lee have a Water Tribe home to themselves. It looks beautiful, Azula must admit. She settles in the bed and wraps the blankets around herself after lightning the fire. She maintains it in blue, focused on the flame to keep from thinking too hard about how acclimated she is getting to the Water Tribe.

Every day this week she climbed to a certain point on the icy mountains. She trained in the cold, hot fire clashing with bitter cold wind. And she felt more alive than she had since the comet streaked across the sky and stole her life with it. These people are kind to her even though she does not have the ability to have them executed or banished.

"You're going to think I'm crazy when I say this," Azula says as Ty Lee locks the door and sits down on the bed. "But I... I think I'm happy here."

"No more crazy than usual." Ty Lee pecks her on the cheek. "You've stopped having nightmares. You haven't woken up screaming in two weeks."

It only occurs to Azula when she says it. Clearly, this whole Water Tribe thing was not such a bad idea at all. Once she regains her strength and stops being such a basket case, the throne might as well walk into her hands. She will take it with blood and fire, and tonight she claims Ty Lee with fingernails, lips and flesh.

Azula kisses Ty Lee's neck and she giggles. It is a terrible sound but Azula ignores it, peeling back some of the incredible amount of layers. Ty Lee shivers in the cold, and Azula heats up her hands just enough to warm someone, but not enough to light ablaze.

"Okay, that feels nice..." Ty Lee murmurs, mostly to herself, as the heated hands of her girlfriend explore her body and remove more of the endless underclothes.

Azula sinks her teeth into Ty Lee's lips, into her neck. Ty Lee gasps, unsure why she is just surrendering. Azula pushes her onto the bed, wriggling out of her own layers of underclothes. Thank agni for a firebender's regulation of body temperature.

A thousand kisses that literally burn from Azula's lips. One for every inch of Ty Lee's body. She feels alive; she feels vibrant. She does not feel like the hollow shell she was such a short time ago. It is almost as if she is at the lake again, her hair braided with flowers and covered in hickeys from her prisoner.

They grind against each other, their lips hit and miss. Ty Lee's hands slip straight to Azula's cleavage, to pallid, creamy skin and hard pink nipples. And Azula moans and exhales smoke as she is tossed onto her back. Ty Lee kisses her navel and Azula feels torn from the element of sensuality. In there, lurks her sibling.

"I..." Azula murmurs as Ty Lee slips down on her. "I feel kind of weird about this with the baby."

Ty Lee pauses just as she is about to go down on Azula. She pops up, sitting above the sprawled, naked body of Former Fire Lord Azula.

"It's not like it can feel this," Ty Lee says, shrugging. Azula purses her lips.

"I can't stop thinking about it now." Suddenly, she is very cold and so is Ty Lee.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Ty Lee says and Azula pauses.

"No... I'll manage. You continue."

Ty Lee smirks.

Two weeks later, in the early morning, Ty Lee wakes to Azula crying. She is trying to hide it, wrapped in the blankets. Ty Lee hesitates, wondering if she will be lashed out at if she asks.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee murmurs, touching Azula's abdomen. She is showing slightly now.

"I just had a nightmare," Azula murmurs, swallowing. She feel about to spiral into a full blown panic attack, but could not handle that embarrassment. She is supposed to be strong. She is supposed to claim her throne with blood and fire.

"About?" Ty Lee murmurs, stroking Azula's cheek.

"My father." Silence. Azula's heart races. "I... I have to tell you who the father of m-_our _baby is."

"He can't ever hurt you again. Nobody can," Ty Lee whispers and Azula feels patronized. With a snarl on her lips, she sits up, one hand resting on her abdomen.

"I won't _let _him get the chance. When I return to the Fire Nation, I will strangle him. I won't fight him; he doesn't deserve a dignified death. I will strangle him and his bones will pop under my hands." Pause. Ty Lee gulps. "Crack, crack, _crack_."

They are in silence for some time.

Ty Lee murmurs, her heart fluttering with fear, "He's the father, isn't he?"

Azula pauses. Every instinct in her wants to lie. Lying is easy. Lies have always been easier than the truth.

"Yes," Azula says faintly, unsure what the response will be.

But Ty Lee pulls her into her arms and holds her for a long time. Gradually, the tears return. Azula sinks into Ty Lee and clings to her like a child, her body shaking with sobs. She has never told anyone before; she swore never to tell anyone. It feels... strange to have someone know something so shameful about her. But it also feels like a single stitch over a gaping wound.

"You're going to get better," Ty Lee whispers in Azula's ear, and Azula wants nothing more than to believe her.

In the morning, she climbs the mountains again, although it is getting harder.

She stands there for a moment, hair billowing in the cold, removed from the Fire Nation topknot. She moves to train, but stops for a moment and simply studies the blinding sun over the glistening ocean. Her hands are not shaking. She has not felt the swelling of anxiety that leaves her gasping for breath like a fish out of water for three weeks.

_Home_. It has been a month here in this forsaken chunk of ice. And it feels more like home than the empty halls of the palace ever did.

She pauses, smiling faintly. But she quickly wipes the smile from her face and starts training.

Even if she has found a home, she will take the throne.

That is a necessity.

A/N: I got hazy info on when pregnancy symptoms first surface. Kanna is pretty experienced in childbirth and pregnancy, so she could probably figure it out at a month. So Azula is about one month pregnant right now, and I'm just hoping that Kanna's experience makes it believable that it was detected this early. I just didn't want to draw it out when people were already guessing.


	10. The Black Snow

**Chapter Ten: The Black Snow**

* * *

"Can you do that thing with your hands again? I'm so cold," is what Azula wakes to.

Every morning, for a flicker of a second she believes she is at home in the palace. That she will wake up to the gilded candelabra above her plush crimson bed. But she is not. She is in the cold and desolate South Pole, in a meager home, in a bed lined with so much fur she cannot remember what silk felt like.

A tongue is in Azula's mouth before she can even yawn. Someone is becoming a morning person and Azula does not know if she is fan of it. Or maybe she really is just that cold.

She is pulled onto her knees by the slender fingers of Ty Lee. Azula barely moves and barely breathes, slipping her hand behind her girlfriend's back. Azula strips away Ty Lee's clothes, heating her hands slowly as she does and touching the cold skin. A moan in response and Azula smirks.

"Don't let go of me," Ty Lee murmurs and Azula swallows, making patterns on the acrobat's skin with feverish fingers.

Their lips touch. Again. Again.

And they melt into each other, naked and hot against the cold morning.

"Well someone's having a pleasant morning," comes the voice of Katara as soon as Azula makes it to the bonfire in the center of town. Azula notices she has started referring to her enemy by first name internally, and it unnerves her. She does not like how comfortable she has become with her new home. Nor how comfortable she has become with her steady girlfriend and her brother or sister pressing against her abdomen. And _especially _the fact that, while Katara will make scathing remarks and is clearly suspicious of Azula, they have not tried to murder each other.

"Shh, early," Mai says, pushing one hand over Katara's mouth feebly. Zuko has a glint of jealousy in his eyes that only Azula catches. Mai can only juggle a boyfriend and a girlfriend for so long, and Azula thinks she will enjoy watching it crash and burn.

"I want to show the Fire Nation Foursome something," Katara says, looking at the sleepy bunch. For a Nation that conquered the world, they are awfully lazy. Even the usually rambunctious and eager for praise Ty Lee barely gets off her back. "I think you'll find it interesting."

Azula suppresses a sigh. She is incredibly proud of herself for not making a _snarky _remark.

"Alright, show us, peasant," Azula says and Zuko squints at her. He decides the argument is not worth it, and bickering with his sister is far behind him. Too much has come to pass for him to get caught up correcting her blatant terribleness.

Katara nods, seizes Mai by the arm, and the quintet sets off into the blinding white snow.

"Where are we going?" Azula demands regally and Katara rolls her eyes. "You can't just take us out into the middle of ─ that's a Fire Nation ship."

Azula's eyes widen slightly at the decrepit ship trapped in the ice. It looks immovable and frozen to the spot like a boulder in the Earth Kingdom. It has an eerie... life to it which Azula cannot explain. The tattered flags billow in the harsh southern wind.

"This is the ship that set off the flare that brought Zuko here the first time," Katara says, glancing at the former prince. Zuko rubs his neck.

"I'm really sorry about that," Zuko says, taking a deep breath. Azula is amazed at how much _guilt _he can feel, coming from the same source as her. The same source as the child within her that she cannot quite feel, but knows is there.

"It's okay. It isn't like you ever won or anything," Katara says with a smirk and Zuko shakes his head. She clambers into the ship and gestures for Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Zuko to follow.

"You know, you say you're so bad at being good... but you weren't really that great at being _bad _either," Azula says sweetly and Zuko grits his teeth. Katara snickers, nodding in response.

"I made my mistakes," Zuko grumbles, stepping further into the ship. Mai follows him, nearly stepping on his ankles.

They explore the ship for a while, trading stories. Acting like friends.

_Acting like friends, _despite the fact that this ship is the product of a nation that the four Fire Nation teenagers perpetuated and supported. Azula is stunned by it, and keeps to herself to avoid becoming too... attached. They treat her so well in this tribe, but she has no absolute power. She does not understand why people talk to her if they aren't just scared of her.

It baffles her as they spend the morning in the ghostly ship.

They laugh, like friends and Azula does not remember the last time she was this happy. The last time she felt like she belonged. And oddly enough, it is with her brother, a water peasant and the two people who betrayed her and left her to spiral downward.

Azula's nightmares are slowing. Her relationship is becoming gradually more healthy. The mixed feelings for her pregnancy are pushed to the back of her mind, although she knows she will have to make choices eventually. But she feels like it is all going to crumble somehow.

Her new life will be in ruins someday.

After the trip to the boat, Azula finds herself in she and Ty Lee's home. It reeks of isolation and the whispers about the two of them. Of Azula's premarital pregnancy, and of the soldiers she ordered to kill their fathers and of her odd relationship with Ty Lee. _Whispers_. Always _whispers_.

Ty Lee walks in, still laughing at Kama's joke. She shuts the door and smiles at Azula, before her genuine grin instantly fades. The princess is lying in bed and staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes.

Slowly, Ty Lee sits beside her. "You're not alright, are you?"

"I don't know what I am." Azula's words are bitter and chiding, but also faded and somehow distant. Ty Lee does not truly understand it. "I just know that I can feel my father's claws on my throat and spine and... stomach. I need to take the throne but..."

"You don't want it as much as you used to," Ty Lee whispers and Azula laughs mirthlessly.

"I _want _it more than I've ever wanted it. I just have a lot on my mind," Azula says, starting to stand up and deciding against it. "He's stronger than me. I don't think I'll defeat him. I don't think I'll ever strangle him like he has _throttled _me so many times. I still sometimes hallucinate bruises on my neck when looking at my reflection in the water."

Ty Lee squirms. Azula _never _talks about her feelings, as much as the acrobat tries to get her to open up. But when she does hear it, she finds herself disturbed by Azula's monotone voice as she describes the horrors in her head and the monster under her bed.

"He can't take everything from you," Ty Lee says and Azula snorts derisively. She sits up slowly, shaking her head and looking morbidly amused. "He _can't_. I know he hurt you. I know you talk about him in your sleep and he has done things to you that you're probably never going to really come to terms with but you are _stronger than him_."

"Yes, I'm powerful. My bending is prodigious and my tactics impeccable. I _know _how to win a fight. I _always _win." Azula stands up, kicking the floor and scraping her boot on the rug. The hideous rug that she burns as Ty Lee shields her face from the blaze. "But he's stronger."

Ty Lee stares at her, unsure what to say. If there is anything she _can _say.

"Whatever you are or whatever anybody did to you, I'm always going to love you," Ty Lee says as if it is any consolation.

Azula stands there, staring at the fireplace. She looks distant. Things have been going so well and something has clearly upset her.

"It moved inside of me," Azula says finally, the words constricted as she tries to force them out of her mouth. "I don't know what's right or real anymore."

"But you're you. You don't have to be perfect but nothing is ever going to defeat you," Ty Lee says lightly and loudly as she steps towards Azula and drags her into her arms. The princess briefly resists, but then caves in to the movement.

"I'm Princess Azula the Conqueror. Nothing stands in my way. I take what I want and I..." Her body is shaking with sobs, Ty Lee realizes in horror. "... I take what I want and even if a traitor is sitting on my throne, I have the divine right to rule."

Her words have force even though they are punctuated by quavering sobs.

And then she crumbles into tears that Ty Lee has never seen as they cling to each other.

"She's doing surprisingly well," Katara says hours later, tossing stones into the ocean from a perch. She sits beside Zuko, who she is attempting to teach how to fish. He is not picking it up very quickly.

"Who?" Zuko asks calmly, although he knows.

"Azula. She hasn't tried to murder anybody. I mean, I wish she would shut her mouth about reclaiming her throne with blood and fire, but if her delusions keep her from genocide, I mean..." Katara shrugs and readjusts Zuko's hand. "This doesn't mean I like her. This just means I'm pleasantly surprised. She killed Aang. And tortured Suki. And hit you with lightning. And this could continue all day..."

"I don't think it's a delusion," Zuko replies earnestly, tugging on the line although there is no fish biting it. "I think she needs to take the throne."

"What happened to your Uncle's speech about you being the Fire Lord? When he sent us off to our deaths," Katara says wryly, squinting at the empty hook.

"The Fire Nation loves Azula. She has the highest ratings since Sozin. When my father usurped her she started a riot with one sentence. He banished her because the people wanted her more than him."

"So you're scared." Katara frowns and Zuko shakes his head.

"I'm conniving, actually. Imagine if, instead of conquering the Universe, Azula's desire as a leader was to end the hostilities between the Nations. Imagine if Azula saw people other than herself as, well, people," Zuko says and Katara raises an eyebrow.

"I think you're pushing it," Katara sighs, taking the pole from him and casting it for him to stop watching him struggle.

"You just said you were surprised at how she's been acting. If you remove my father's claws from her neck, I think we could have a leader who the Fire Nation loves, and who has the uncanny ability to convince people to do whatever she wants them to. With our plan gone and Team Avatar broken, maybe Fire Lord Azula doesn't sound so bad for a Plan B," Zuko explains and Katara hates to admit he has a point. It is so much _easier _to blindly hate Azula than to see that she could have her merits.

She is an incredible weapon, whether used for good or evil.

"You really love your sister, don't you?" Katara remarks, setting down the pole and handing Zuko a spear. Maybe he will do better with that. Zuko shrugs.

"She isn't _like that _because of her own choosing. People aren't _born _evil; some people just learn very quickly," Zuko says and Katara laughs before feeling guilty. "Azula and I fight, yes, like any heirs to a _country_ would. She... look, she and I kind of _bonded _when our mother left. Our father was a common enemy until I was banished, even if neither of us would admit we hated him."

"Of course you two did. Sokka and I were always close in a tribe this size, but after what happened to our mother..."

"_Exactly_. I mean, our family politics were a bit more complicated than yours. But I want to help Azula. And there's a reason she didn't kill me during the comet." Silence. Zuko examines the spear that Katara handed him. "We have a mutual acknowledgement that the man who conceived us is an asshole."

Katara laughs again as Zuko nearly catches a fish. He sighs and sets the spear down.

"Maybe I'm not a fisherman," Zuko states, wiping his gross mittens on his pants. "The only problem is that, if my father is involved, he's really good at turning us against each other. He knows that if we're fighting each other we won't fight him."

"I don't think he's given up yet," Katara whispers, examining the spear to try to avoid Zuko's gaze.

"I don't either." Zuko stands up and tries to shake off the heavy conversation. "I'll try hunting seals. Maybe I'll be better at that."

Another day passes without much event.

"It's not your fault," Zuko says abruptly to Mai as she is eating breakfast. She cocks an eyebrow, confused as to what he could mean. For a month they have been sort of dating while Mai and Katara were also sort of dating and it has been utterly confusing. "You thought I was dead. If you love her..."

Mai swallows her food. She did not expect Zuko to confront her; he generally avoids conflict unless he is at the broiling point. But Mai finds he has changed since he stole away in the night to join the Avatar. He broke her heart but found himself and Mai does not know what to think about it.

"Look, you broke up with me in the skeeviest way possible. You left me a _note_. And you have a problem with me falling for somebody else?" Mai demands and Zuko is stunned. He thought he was making a gesture of goodwill.

"Mai, I... I became a better person. And you helped me─"

"Oh? I helped you become a better person? I'm not some kind of girl who can just get chewed up and spit out just so Hero Zuko can become a _better person_," Mai snarls as Zuko's heart palpitates. Her calm, careless, apathetic demeanor is gone. Her nails dig into the ice, freezing her fingers. "I like Katara and Katara likes me. You're going to have to deal with that."

Pause. Zuko is silent for a moment, contemplating his words carefully.

"I'm okay with that," Zuko says kindly and Mai furrows her brow. She seems altogether baffled by it. "If you love her, tell her. And be with her. I want you to be happy more than I want to be with you."

Mai does not know why it frustrates her, why it enrages her. But it does. Maybe she wants two people to be in love with her at once; she does not know. But her frustration simmers and she gets up, leaving Zuko behind in the snow. Her fingers tense as she walks into Katara's house and seals herself inside.

Emotions are complicated. _Love _is complicated and Mai is entirely done with it. She does not want either of them anymore. Not Katara with her tender kisses and their strange and powerful bond, not Zuko who she would have died for. Who she _almost _died for. She is done with both of them.

"What is it?" Katara touches her lips to Mai's and Mai does not respond. The waterbender pulls back, her weight resting on her heels. This is not good.

"I'm done with you and I'm done with Zuko. I can't do this anymore," Mai says sharply and Katara's lips part in surprise. She is left wordless as Mai buries herself in Zuko's bed and does not move.

Mai barely breathes, her form dark against blinding white fur and snow. Black hair splayed out like a corpse, pale skin out of place in this homogenous tribe that somehow _Azula _is fitting in to, but Mai is not.

Katara wants to fight; she wants to speak up and defend their relationship. But, instead, she simply returns to taking care of Korra. She is silent as Mai lies there like a corpse. Katara has hope that she will come around. She always does.

"You just need time," Katara says compassionately and Mai does not respond.

Too complicated.

The next week is uneventful as Mai signs herself on to jobs for the tribe that take her away from Katara and Zuko at all costs. It seems that the Fire Nation outcasts have become accepted, and Katara is glad of it, regardless of her deteriorating relationship with Mai.

But then, Zuko gets in a fight.

Bako calls Azula a slut.

And, well...

"Don't you _dare_ talk that way about my sister!" Zuko snarls, and before Katara can say anything or Ty Lee can intervene, Zuko's fist collides with Bako's face. The Northerner who moved South is sent reeling backwards, colliding with the snow.

Zuko steps back, breathing heavily and looking at the blood on his knuckles. Katara swallows; she knows Zuko was justified, but the tribe will not take kindly to a Fire Nation citizen punching Bako.

Former Prince Zuko steps forward, his foot digging into the ice.

"Never talk about my sister that way again, or I won't restrain myself like I just did," he says, fists clenched and chest proud. Mai blinks several times too quickly.

Azula does not know what to say for the first time in her life. Her lips are parted in surprise as she can only stare at her brother. He takes several steps backwards as Bako does not get up. In fact, the Water Tribe man bursts into tears from the blow he suffered.

"Thank you," Azula says softly and Zuko is more shocked than she is. They exchange a glance for a moment, locking eyes, and then Zuko walks off, overwhelmed by what he just did.

Ty Lee grabs Azula's arm tenaciously and holds it. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Of course I am." She looks at Bako as if he is some kind of sea slug, and then brushes past Katara and Mai on her way home with Ty Lee.

After the fight with Bako, two weeks pass smoothly. Azula has been at the point in her life where days did not matter, but those were days she could not get out of bed, even when her Nation needed her. Here, everything has a routine and an order. There are no complex politics as the choice is working together or dying of cold. The harsh change makes the time Azula spends here seem both fast and engulfing.

But, although her life has improved here, Azula has never been somewhere as _boring _as the Southern Water Tribe. She thought that haunting the palace as a youth and as a Fire Lord, lonely and stalked by shadows was dull, but this place is like a charming village where _nothing _ever happens.

"I do not want to hold that child," Azula says regally and Kanna fights the urge to roll her eyes. If anyone frustrates her in this world, it is the Fire Nation Princess. Mostly because she acts like a princess when she lives amongst peasants.

"Are you going to hold your child?" Kanna asks, setting Korra back down. Azula shrugs in response. She does not particularly like the old woman; mostly because Azula _hates _being mothered. "Why do you dislike being cared for, girl? Didn't you ever have a mother?"

Azula hesitates. She has never been spoken to so bluntly, much less about Ursa, whom the entire Fire Nation actively pretended didn't exist. Speaking about Ursa was a one way ticket to prison or a beheading, and Azula finds herself tongue tied.

"My mother died when I was eight," Azula responds as articulately as she can. Kanna squints at her for a moment, and then returns to folding Katara's clothes. It's a lie; Azula knows very well, although Zuko certainly believes Ursa died those years ago.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kanna replies, her tone brusque although she is a kindhearted woman. She is the type of grandmother who loves the tribe like they are all her children, but also will be the first to tell a kid with a scraped knee to suck it up and walk it off.

"I was glad of it," Azula says honestly as Korra is mouthing words at her. "I hated her."

Kanna looks up at Azula in utter disgust, as she stops folding the tattered blue clothing. "You hated your mother?"

Azula pauses, feeling slightly feverish despite the cold. "She thought I was a monster." Pause. "She was right, of course, but it still hurt."

Rehearsed words. She has said them many times before. Even able to get the little laugh at the end to sound believable. As if it is only a scrape that fades instead of a gaping wound that never fully healed.

"Katara lost her mother too," Kanna continues calmly, not unnerved by Azula's words as most are. Azula's eyes flicker for a moment. Her first thought is how to utilize that against Katara, but then it hits her like a punch to the gut that Katara is no longer her enemy.

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, daughter of Ursa and Ozai, great-granddaughter of Fire Lord Sozin, is a member of the Southern Water Tribe. Korra tugs on her again and Azula makes a snarling noise that frightens the boisterous child.

"You should marry that girl," Kanna remarks loudly and Korra claps her hands as if she understands. "She clearly loves you despite your... less than appealing qualities."

"Excuse me. My _what_?" Azula asks menacingly, but the old woman is not deterred in the slightest by the malevolent glint in Azula's golden eyes.

"You're spoilt and selfish and controlling. Not to mention your reckless disregard for the well being of anybody but yourself, and the fact that you think you can just use people and they won't notice," Kanna says and Azula's almond-shaped eyes are like saucers. "I mean, you're pretty and well spoken. But pretty and well spoken can't make up for such a rotten personality."

Azula's jaw is ajar as she watches Kanna simply fold clothes. She sets a torn parka aside and sets a bone needle on top of it. All the while, Azula can only stare. Korra giggles and tugs on Azula's elbow.

"Stop it! Stop it, peasant child!" Azula hisses and Korra laughs again.

"I'll tell you how the people in the Water Tribe propose. You have to make her a betrothal necklace, first. And then present it to her," Kanna says in a flat tone to rival Mai's. "And you should do it fast before some handsome boy snatches her up."

"I am much more attractive than everyone in this tribe," Azula says haughtily, but her voice quavers. Korra tugs on her again. "I am a _princess_. How could she do better than a _princess_, Kanna?"

Kanna makes a small humming sound and shrugs.

Silence. Korra giggles again.

"So... about these betrothal necklaces?" Azula asks softly, cocking an eyebrow.

The day after Azula's uncomfortable conversation with Kanna, she finds herself sitting on the foot of Mai's bed like a cat. Katara groggily let her inside as she was going out to go practice her waterbending. Azula does not understand how to phrase what she needs in words; they did not train her how to voice these sorts of things in her speaking lessons.

"Oh, _fuck_, Azula?" Mai demands softly, sitting straight up. Her fingers dart to her pillow, reaching for a knife. Azula stops her with one hand. "Please don't kill me this early in the morning. Did you just invite yourself into our house? I mean... princess..."

"I need your assistance, Mai," Azula says, her words forced and strained. Mai feels her heart beat a little faster. "I have no idea how to, erm... _carve _things."

"What do you need to carve? I mean, we all want to carve Bako's eyes out sometimes but one comment calling you a─"

"I need to carve a..." The words are stuck in Azula's mouth like glue. "...betrothal necklace."

And soon, Azula has dragged both Mai and Zuko to the abandoned Fire Nation ship.

"Azula, I'm not going to carve steel. I know I'm stronger than you two but I'm not going to do that," Zuko says as soon as Azula explains. "I have no reason to do this."

"I let you out of prison," Azula says sharply, crossing her arms.

"You let me out of prison so that you could trade me for your safety in places not occupied by the Fire Nation," Zuko says and Mai snorts.

"I didn't pursue you after you escaped my custody," Azula offers, raising an eyebrow.

"After torturing me for _weeks_ about where Aang was," Zuko replies and Mai smiles. She enjoys this greatly. "Azula, you have never done anything nice for me in my entire life."

"That's not true," Azula retorts bitterly, pouting slightly.

"Allow me to rephrase; you have never done anything nice for me that hasn't benefited you," Zuko responds calmly and Mai's smile widens.

"I've never done anything nice for anyone that hasn't benefited me," Azula replies instantly and Mai must admit she has a point. "But you're different, ZuZ─_Zuko_. Aren't you good and helpful and heroic now? Be my hero and carve me a chunk of steel out of that ship."

"There is a distinct difference between being good to other people and being subservient to other people," Zuko says forcefully and Azula clenches her jaw. She does not approve of being _spoken to _this way. "See, that's your problem. You hate helping people because you think it makes you lesser than them. It doesn't. You being exiled here has given you the opportunity to learn important lessons and better yourself. Just think about what I'm telling you─"

"Save the lecture. I'll do it myself," Azula interrupts sharply, clambering over a slope of snow and setting her palms against the ship.

"Zuko, please help her," Mai says flatly as the cold southern air is tinted with the acrid smell of melting metal. "She's going to melt a hole in the ice and we're going to drown."

Zuko pauses. "She didn't even learn anything from my─" Zuko is interrupted by the sound of ice cracking. Mai cocks an eyebrow. "Alright, Azula, I'll cut out the steel for you!"

Azula steps down, wiping her hands on her parka. She smirks faintly as Zuko climbs up and starts cutting.

"I softened it for you. That was helpful and kind to you," Azula says and Zuko rolls his eyes. Not worth it. "Look at me being good to others."

"Be quiet if you want be to do this for you," Zuko says, glancing back at Azula. She purses her lips, eyes flickering.

"It was a good lecture, Zuko," Mai offers feebly.

"You be quiet too," Zuko says and Mai raises her eyebrows. "_Please_."

And so the journey to the betrothal necklace begins.

"So what do you want the picture to be?" Mai asks, glancing at the hunk of steel Zuko serrated from the ship. She holds her sharpest, best knife that she supposes she will not get much use out of living in the middle of nowhere with no _action_.

"A dragon," Azula says and Zuko cocks an eyebrow. "What? She likes dragons."

"If that is a sex thing," Mai begins as Zuko slowly shakes his head, "then please continue; I'm intrigued."

Azula's cheeks flush. "You have an unhealthy interest in my sex life, Mai. I know you're jealous but I'm marrying Ty Lee."

Mai groans and starts outlining the dragon. Zuko rubs his sore muscles; even with all of the Water Tribe work he has been put to, trying to remove frozen steel from an archaic ship definitely taxed him.

"Azula, I hope that you learned something today," Zuko says, gesturing at his arms. "Being helpful to others even when they aren't helpful to you is─"

"You sound _so much _like Uncle. Why don't you try being more like me instead?" Azula says and Zuko sighs. Futile. Absolutely futile. "In the long run, who is more successful, _Uncle _or _me_? I mean, which of us conquered Ba Sing Se? Which of us became Fire Lord? Which of us─"

"Uncle is more successful than you because it isn't military accomplishments that make you great. It's people's personalities that make them great. It's how they treat other people, not how many people they conquer," Zuko says, although he knows it will never get through to her, and Azula promptly ignores him.

"What kind of dragon is that? Ugh, Mai, at least try," Azula says, causing Mai to jump and nearly nick her finger. Zuko shakes his head slowly.

"Why do I do nice things for you?" Mai sighs, focusing intently on the dragon she is carving. "Azula, you owe us. Zuko and I are going to ask you for a favor one day, and you are going to do it even if you get nothing in return."

"You two could have said no," Azula says and Zuko lies down on his back.

"Well, this has been an exercise in frustration," Zuko mutters to himself.

"What was that? Do I frustrate you, brother?"

"Focus on your dragon carving!" Zuko snaps and Azula recoils.

"I need a ribbon..." Azula says, squinting at the nearly finished pendant.

"I bet Kanna has fabric or something," Mai suggests and Azula shakes her head.

"I need a _red _ribbon," Azula repeats.

"Go cut up one of those flags," Mai says, gesturing at the ship without looking.

"I am not making a betrothal necklace out of a sixty year old flag," Azula purrs, as prissy as ever, rubbing her face.

"Well there aren't really that many red things here. Everything goes with grey, Azula. We're Water Tribe now, aren't we?" Zuko says, sitting up. Mai shakes her head and Zuko is startled to realize she is shaking it at him.

"We're not Water Tribe and we're never going to be. They don't really accept us here. They look at us and whisper around us. When Azula returns to claim her rightful throne, I am _right _behind her," Mai says. "I just want to go home. I was a good kid. I don't deserve exile."

Zuko's lips part in surprise. "But... Mai..."

"You can come too," Azula offers and Zuko thinks she actually believes it is a kind thing to say.

"Why are you still hung up on the crown? It isn't like it matters anymore," Zuko says with a shrug.

"He has to die sometime." Azula shrugs and picks up one of the knives resting on the snow. "Now close your eyes, ZuZu."

Zuko covers his eyes as she says, not wanting to know what she is about to do with the glittering bone blade.

"So, your plan went from claiming the Nation with blood and fire to waiting until father gets old and just marching in there and demanding the throne?" Zuko asks, submerged in darkness.

"Well, when you phrase it that way it sounds less... ambitious," Azula sighs and Zuko hears the tear of fabric. "But it isn't exactly like we can make an army out of these savages. Eventually, he will get old and have no heir. And then I will get the throne."

"That's depressing. So for the next thirty or forty years you're just going to live amongst the Water Tribe?" Zuko asks, hearing another ripping sound.

"Maybe someone will assassinate him. You never know. I mean, I started a bit of an uprising. That's why he sent me away, because he was afraid he would be killed in order for me to be Fire Lord again." Another tear.

"So no more blood and fire?" Zuko asks. "We could always go to Ba Sing Se and get Uncle's help."

"Oh, yeah, right, I'm going to walk up to Ba Sing Se after slaughtering half their men with my armies and just ask if they'll _please _help me be Fire Lord again. It doesn't work that way," Azula sighs.

"If you want an army to take back the Fire Nation, you have to go to Ba Sing Se," Zuko says and Azula does not want to answer.

"You can open your eyes now," she announces instead of responding to her brother's suggestion, her work finished.

Zuko opens his eyes to see Azula clutching a shimmering red ribbon with the bone knife on her lap. Mai has her face scrunched up in concentration over the dragon's eyes.

"Where'd you get that?" Zuko asks, wiping the sweat from under his eyes. It is already cold and sticky from the harsh weather.

"She cut it out of her bra," Mai says, smirking smugly to herself at Zuko sticking his tongue out in disgust. "You know, Zuko I'm surprised you suggested that Azula gather an army and become Fire Lord again. Don't you want to be Fire Lord? The Fire Lord of peace and forgiveness or something?"

Zuko swallows and his heart rate quickens. "You didn't see what happened when my father announced he was taking back the throne. With one sentence she started a riot."

Azula smirks to herself; she likes the idea that her influence is enough to frighten away any potential heir. She _will _be Fire Lord. It is the only way she can justify her existence and Princess Azula _deserves _to exist. And Zuko does not reveal his true intention; he needs Azula for his own ends. It works better if she has no clue of his aims.

"Your dragon is done," Mai says, thrusting the circle of steel into Azula's hands.

"It will do," Azula says coldly and Mai rolls her eyes. "Now I just tie the ribbon and... there."

"Do you think she's going to say yes?" Mai asks politely and Azula squints at her as if the idea of rejection never occurred to her.

"Of course she will. Let's get back to the village." Azula takes the necklace in her hand, and she, her brother and her best friend make their way back to their temporary home.

Something has shifted in the wind when the trio arrive back at the ring of homes. People are anxious and something is wrong with the sky.

"What is that?" Azula asks airily, stuffing the necklace into her parka's pocket. She touches the ink black snow, puzzled by it. It smells of soot and industry, alien scents amongst the fish and furs and frostbite.

"It's a Fire Nation raid." Katara's voice is heavier than Azula has ever heard it.

Azula looks up, squinting.

"We call it the Black Snow," Katara breathes to the former Fire Lord, and she is off running to defend her tribe.

_The Black Snow_. Azula's heart starts to race and her fingers twitch cerulean.


	11. The Choice Was Mine, and Mine Completely

**Chapter Eleven: The Choice Was Mine, and Mine Completely**

* * *

Azula sees seven Fire Nation ships. They are... expensive. Elite ships made for priority missions. It hits her like a punch in the gut; he must know. Father must know and now he is going to wipe her out. No... worse, far worse. He has no other viable heir so he is going to wipe everyone out and imprison her and her child. Years on this block of ice sounds unpleasant, but years imprisoned in a gilded cage under the brutality of Fire Lord Ozai sounds far worse.

Therefore, Azula goes running over a dune of snow. With one carefully timed breath, she presses two fingers together and cleaves a ship in half with a tongue of blue flame that blinds the Fire Nation soldiers and Water Tribe citizens alike. The ship burns in acrid smoke, plunging into the depths of the frigid water with soldiers on board.

Katara is taking out two assailants at a time, cracking ice around them and sending them to watery graves. Zuko and Mai are side by side, surrounded but staving them off. Azula's eyes are flickering from body to body, whether draped in red armor or blurred by blue parkas, searching for Ty Lee.

With a few blasts of blue flame, she slides down the snow, forming a superheated ball of fire that, when released, knocks back four soldiers poised to strike her. There is recognition in the faces of the soldiers when they see her, and subsequent confliction.

Azula takes advantage of the slightly lowered weapons and the charred bodies of her soldiers fall onto the ice, the snow stained with black and red. A strangled scream grabs her attention and she sees a man falling back, paralyzed. Ty Lee elbows the man behind her and he falls down onto the ice as well.

Former Fire Lord Azula runs to her soon-to-be fiancée and takes her by the hand.

"Come on!" Ty Lee tugs on her and runs towards the wall that has been decimated by projectile explosives.

Azula takes a deep breath and sees Katara, Mai and Zuko standing and trying to prevent any more soldiers from reaching the village.

She hesitates for a moment. Ty Lee runs right in and starts helping, but Azula stands still, frozen in the frigid pole. She makes a choice now for where her loyalties lie. With the Nation she loves and would do anything for, and the people who have done more for her and shown her more compassion than her own parents ever did.

Azula makes her choice. She runs forward and with five forms, takes out a platoon. Katara's eyes glitter with a silent smile as the sky is stained blue and the ice is stained black.

It is over quickly. Although the soldiers were among the best and the ships priceless, when the smoke clears, none of them are left standing. Azula counts five ships in the bay, abandoned and desolate now. Two waterbenders from the North Pole freeze them in the ice to keep them from drifting away.

But Azula only sank one. She shakes her head and glances around. And then it hits her like she is being stabbed. She screams, which is unusual for someone who has endured so much pain. She is grabbed by Katara of all people.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks, lifting Azula to her feet.

Azula doesn't reply, but Katara can tell. Blood drips onto the snow. Her cobalt eyes widen as she seizes the princess and takes her towards the village. Azula's lips move as if she wants to speak, but no sound comes out. She bites down on her lip, the pain agonistic and the idea of what could be happening terrifying.

"Thank you for saving my tribe," Katara says softly as she lowers Azula onto a bed in Kanna's home.

In the Fire Nation, Ozai is hoping his ships arrived. He sent the best of the best, even the waterbenders could not defeat that. Certainly not a fleet like he sent to the North Pole, which was... ill advised. But he will have an Avatar when his people return. He _must_.

Things are not going well for the former Fire Lord. He never did receive the same respect as his father, which visibly sickens him. But the people do not look kindly on a man who usurps the throne twice, regardless of his merits. He should accept that by now. He is titled _the usurper_ by Azula's loyal followers he is trying to weed out.

His eyes fall on a portrait of he, his wife and his two children. Ursa is long gone, Zuko and Azula somewhere where his spies have not found them. He got rid of them all for few reasons.

What did Azula ever do? All she can do is talk. But the power of persuasion is... impressive. And not something Fire Lord Ozai would like to stand against. She could convince a man to kill his firstborn son, most likely. And that is why he had to be rid of her.

Isn't it a little... disturbing? Father, wife, son, daughter, all taken away because he...

"Fire Lord Ozai," and his thoughts are interrupted by a general. "Your next audience is ready for you."

_The air smells like blood. It drips down her pale skin as he examines her closely. Princess Azula bites back tears as timid servants stem the bleeding. The blood comes from burns and there are blisters on her back. She is thirteen._

_"I know it hurts, but you brought it on yourself," Ozai says, touching her face gently. "I'm sorry you got hurt, but you should know you could have avoided it."_

Always passive tense with her punishments. He does not know why he never took credit for what he did to her. It was always her fault. Always avoidable.

Ozai stops looking at the picture of his missing family and goes to host his audience.

Many miles away, Azula screams. She is clutching at her abdomen as Kanna and Katara try to calm her.

"You both are going to make it," Kanna says, her rough voice now tender. Katara has gloves of water on, prepared to heal anything she can.

Princess Azula just saved the Southern Water Tribe. And Katara is not going to let she or her baby die. Not after that. Maybe she is a despicable person. But in this war, the war that Katara _knows _she is destined to end, she could use an ally like Azula.

Zuko was right.

"What's happening?" Azula shrieks for the thousandth time. Yet, she still gets no answer from the water peasants.

"Gran-Gran says you're going to be fine. Stop whining," Katara sighs and a little water drips from her perfect hold.

Zuko walks into Kanna's house. He does not squirm at the sight of Azula, nor does he blush; he looks dead serious.

"They took her."

"Who?" Ty Lee asks, standing up. She has nail marks all over her wrist and hands from Azula's talons.

"Mai," Zuko says, his tone defeated. Katara's hands of water drop to the floor with a loud splash. It is punctuated by Azula's scream of pain.

Katara walks outside with Zuko, leaving Kanna to care for Azula. They stand in the bitter wind, watching people rebuild what the Fire Nation destroyed. Bodies sinking in the sea, ships stripped for useful supplies and correspondence captured by Zuko in order to see what his father is up to.

"What do you mean they took Mai?" Katara breathes, raising an eyebrow. Zuko frowns and she realizes that it is true. Her heart sinks into her stomach.

"I mean she got captured. One ship got away," Zuko says, his eyes screaming but his face stoic. Katara's heart beats out of control and thrusts itself into her throat.

"We have to go after them," Katara says sharply, seizing Zuko by the shirt. He gently pries her hands away from him and she bites her lip to suppress tears. "We can't, can we?"

"She'll be okay, Katara. She knows the Fire Nation and she's smart and brave and I know that she'll be okay. Let's just worry about right now."

"And ending the war."

Zuko tries not to sigh. "Yes, and ending the war."

_"You're clinging to a dead dream."_

Azula and the fetus both survive, but when she makes it out, Mai is gone. A small part of Azula feels she must have gone willingly. When not around Katara and Zuko, Mai would talk about her unquenchable longing to return to the Fire Nation. Partially to help her mother and brother, and partially because she dislikes the South Pole.

It is suspicious to paranoid Azula; Mai is too strong to be defeated, even if the raid was well funded and staffed. She wanted to leave and so she took her chance, and the only thing that will keep her alive is the trade of information.

"Our days here are numbered," Azula murmurs to Ty Lee as Katara gives a speech to her tribe. It is fairly boring and about victory and hope. Azula would do better, although she admits Katara has a knack for public speaking.

"You have a plan?" Ty Lee asks softly as she is focused intently on getting snow out of her mitten. Azula bites back the urge to smack her hand away and make her stop looking like a moron.

"No. But Mai is going to sell us out," Azula says casually. Ty Lee frowns.

"I don't think that."

"You think she'll have a choice?" Azula breathes, thinking of the torture Mai would not endure. She would break under the pressure. Or under threats of her mother and brother being killed, as much as she claims to hate them.

Ty Lee is silent. She sets her mitten down next to her and examines her ruddy hands. Frown.

"It'll work out," Azula offers feebly, realizing she has clearly upset her girlfriend. "It always does."

"No." Pause. Ty Lee's eyes sparkle strangely. "Not always."

The next day, Azula wakes from nightmares about the child. She dreams about bleeding out on the throne as a monster rips its way out of her. Because it is a monster, and not the of her kind. It is an atrocity and Azula is facing her first round of self loathing for wanting to keep it and raise it.

"What are you going to name it?" Ty Lee asks as she is getting dressed. Azula does not move from their bed. "Go on."

"I don't want to name it until I have to," Azula says and Ty Lee takes a deep breath. She is hot and cold on levels that the acrobat has never witnessed. One moment she seems glad to be having this child, the next about to rip the fetus out of her body herself. She is exactly the same way about their relationship.

But the hot and cold ends, at least for the relationship of the two friends, when Azula drags Ty Lee to the mountains she trains on top of.

"These are really tall and ─ oo, wow that's pretty," Ty Lee says as Azula helps her to the top. They stand amongst the chilly wind. It whips through their hair, the snow nearly blinding them as all that can be seen is ocean and ice. "Why here?" Ty Lee asks as soon as her eyes adjust to the bright light. The sun is far more obscured close to the ground and the village.

"If you keep going straight from here you reach Fire Nation waters," Azula says with a small shrug. "I'm going to go back and get my throne. Someday."

"Mhm," is all Ty Lee can offer in response. Of course she wants to return to the Fire Nation. But every day it seems less likely to happen.

"But for right now, there's something I'd like to ask you," Azula says and Ty Lee's stomach twists. Here it is. Here is Azula's grand plan to massacre the Southern Water Tribe and steal the Avatar. She gives a plastic smile and hopes she is wrong.

"Yes, princess?" Ty Lee asks, her fingers clenched in anxiety.

Azula reaches into her pocket and withdraws a necklace that looks like Katara's. Except, it is made with worn red ribbon and a circle of steel instead of the Water Tribe coloration.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asks, taking it from Azula. "I mean, it's beautiful, I love it but─"

"It's a betrothal necklace. Kanna told me about them," Azula says and it takes Ty Lee a little too long to realize what she is saying.

"I guess no royal wedding," Ty Lee murmurs and Azula only stares at her. "Of course yes. Obviously. _Yes_."

"Good. I knew you would say that," Azula says calmly before being tackled. She yelps in surprise as she hits the soft snow.

"You're not just marrying me because you're pregnant are you?" Ty Lee asks as she has Azula pinned.

"Probably not." Azula shrugs. "What do my motivations matter anyway? It isn't as if you're going to do any better than me."

Ty Lee squints.

Some things never change.

Three weeks after the raid of the South Pole, Fire Lord Ozai is still getting reports. They vary and are scrambled, and finally, one of his top admirals has gathered the necessary information. One ship has returned, with survivors who all tell the same tale.

_Finally_.

"So, you're telling me you lost every ship but one?" asks the Fire Lord, raising an eyebrow.

Admiral Maboro stands before him, the only man high enough in rank to dare give the mission report. The raids of the South Pole were notorious for their successes. _Every _waterbender was eradicated during the time of Ozai's father. And, yet, somehow, the people of this insignificant tribe, _savages_, managed to obliterate the entire crews of seven ships.

"Yes," Admiral Maboro says, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "They had a waterbender. More than one. But one who was better than the rest."

"Yes...?" Ozai cannot imagine one waterbender is enough to take on seven ships.

"And four others. A girl who paralyzed five men before they could draw a sword, a girl who slit my lieutenant's throat and... that's it."

"That's it? Don't lie to me. Executable offense," Ozai says, trying not to laugh. The man looks very uncomfortable.

"And... the former prince and princess." Flames lick the ceiling and Admiral Maboro stumbles backwards like a man of his stature should not. "Princess Azula sheared a ship in half when she arrived. We were helpless."

Ozai does not know what to say.

"But we brought something back. Something I hope makes it up to you," Admiral Maboro stammers, his eyes glittering with futile hope.

"Did you find me an Avatar?" Ozai demands, his words a snarl. His fingers dig into the throne like no Fire Lord did. Even in Azula's spiral over her father's missing corpse, the advisors have never seen their leader so... _unhinged_.

"We found you something almost as interesting," Admiral Maboro says, gesturing for his men to enter. Fire Lord Ozai swallows; it must be something _very _worth his time if they do not have the heads of all the little Water Tribe children.

His eyes flash wide at what he sees. In filthy shackles is the former girlfriend of his good-for-nothing son. Mai. She looks unfazed by her imprisonment as Admiral Maboro pushes her onto her knees. She stumbles and curses slightly, but shows nothing on her face.

"And what can she do for me?" Ozai asks and Maboro makes a choking sound in the back of his throat. Mai smirks faintly.

"Well, I mean, I could tell you all you need to know about why your kids joined the Water Tribe. But, I mean, I think we know the answer already," Mai says and Ozai clenches his jaw. "It's not them; it's you."

"Leave her here. All of you out." He steps down from his throne, parting fire around him as he moves. Admiral Maboro and his men disappear as if they had never been there. "I always liked you, Mai. I apologize for what my daughter did to your family. She's calculated, yes, but never could stamp out her emotions entirely. They corrupted her, which is why _I _need to rule the nation."

"She's going to take the throne back," Mai says and Ozai is stunned momentarily. She does not strike him as... _brave_. "You made yourself the most powerful enemy you could imagine. And she's made some allies that outmatch all your armies. It's a real shame you didn't tell her you loved her enough when she was a kid because now she is going to─"

A foot collides with the side of Mai's face. She supposes she deserved it and could have just gotten herself killed, but she composes herself and sits back up. Her mouth tastes strongly of metal.

"But that's not going to happen," Ozai says, examining Mai closely. She shows him nothing, gives him nothing. "I think I've had a change of heart. I want my children to come home."

He turns and Mai is frozen like a statue.

"After all, family are the only ones you can trust."

Silence.

Mai thinks only about dead dreams in her captivity. She has not told them a word yet because information is the only thing that keeps her alive. The royal palace is her prison, as if being in warm sheets with a gilded en suite bathroom is going to make her more likely to talk than if she were in a rat infested prison.

The torturers and soldiers who drag her to a dungeon and try to make her talk are pathetic. The threaten her, burn her and attempt to hurt her. But her face does not move, not for one moment.

She does not know how many days have passed when she is seized by both arms and taken across the palace. Zuko's room, as if that will conjure memories. But Fire Lord Ozai is waiting for her, looking mildly impatient.

"I'm sure you're acquainted with my son's bedroom." He gestures for the guards to leave and they obey. Mai stands and does not move. There is nothing he can put her through that will make her talk.

"I'm not saying anything. You'll kill me as soon as I do," Mai says flatly, in the same voice she gave those torturing her with crude metal instruments.

"I'm here to make you an offer." He walks to her and she realizes how much smaller she is than him. Azula has a threatening presence, but she must have learned it from her father.

He flicks Mai's hair out of her pallid face, the locks scraping against her eyebrow and one eye. But she does not even blink. She will have to stare him down; she also learned a lot from her father and his seedy political career.

"They're my friends."

"You have a family too," Fire Lord Ozai says and Mai tenses. He touches her neck and feels her previously placid pulse start to race.

"What did you do to them?" Mai demands, a flicker of emotion for the first time. Ozai suppresses a smirk.

"Not worse than what Azula did," he says, still not removing his fingers from her neck, but slipping to gentle knuckles instead of the front of his hand. He likes to feel her heart in fits and starts. She was always too apathetic. "You give me the information I want, you work for me instead of my misguided children, and I won't harm your mother or your brother."

"Would you?" Mai asks and it seems to be an earnest question.

"A lot of people have been disappearing these days," Ozai says with a shrug.

Mai contemplates her actions. Azula, Zuko, Katara and Ty Lee won't fall easily. It is likely he will never get them until Azula comes for her throne. But her family is vulnerable.

She makes her choice.

"I'll do it. If you promise not to harm them," Mai breathes, her heart even faster now. Guilt mixed with adrenaline and fear.

"Working for me will not be unpleasant. Your family dying or being imprisoned would be much worse," Ozai says and Mai swallows.

"I said I would do it. I've always been loyal to the Fire Nation anyway." Her words are weak. She cannot justify it to herself. She just knows that her friends have survived worse.

His fingertips slip to her waist. They brush against her, his eyes flickering up and down her form, making her feel stripped bare. Azula can have the same gaze when she is reading people, but his is more sinister and definitely sexual. Mai does not move, knowing he will stop and have her dragged away again.

But his hand slides to her back, as she still does not even make a facial expression. He is _almost _impressed with Mai's passive defiance, a trait she learned as a child.

He presses her hips against his and decides that she won't be defiant much longer.

Three weeks after the raid of the South Pole, Azula has had a revelation. She climbs up the ice mountains again, though it is getting more difficult. Training alone is the only thing that clears her head.

Mai is gone and everything feels wrong. Katara keeps talking about somehow ending the war when they are all isolated on the South Pole without the slightest weapon to use against a dominion. Zuko seems to be _settling _for this place. Ty Lee is impossible to read and just keeps _befriending _people.

And Azula has decided she and her heir are going to have the throne.

She just hasn't exactly figured out what weapon she has to use against her father.

_"I didn't realize I wanted this until I almost lost it. It's so... fucked up," Azula says, lying in her bed in her Water Tribe home. Ty Lee is attempting to brew tea and not doing a very good job. "Am I fucked up that I wasn't relieved that the baby was dying? What is wrong with me that I'm glad that it's okay? What is wrong with me that I saved these water peasants and risked myself and you and my child?"_

_Ty Lee grimaces. She does not know how to respond to Azula's questions because she does not have the answers._

_"I'm glad you're okay. And I'm glad our baby is okay," Ty Lee offers, hoping it will abet Azula._

_It does not, but the princess says no more._

Azula conjures lightning, feeling it reverberate through her body. It is fucked up of her to want this child. It serves her no greater purpose than to make her life _more _difficult. But the bond happened and there was nothing she could do. When she was bleeding her first thought was that it was good, but then she decided she wanted this.

It is something she did not intend. But something that happened and cannot be changed.

_"I'm sixteen and I mean, the _way _it was conceived, I just..." Azula says as Ty Lee is trying to sleep. She still has not gotten over the fact that she did not want her baby to die before it was born._

_"Just relax. Hormones. It's hormones," Ty Lee says and Azula settles for that explanation. "You're not really the _maternal _type, I know. But there are some things even you can't control."_

_"I want to destroy those things," Azula murmurs as Ty Lee kisses her on the lips._

_"But soon you're going to be controlling an entire nation," Ty Lee says and Azula feels her gut twist._

_Maybe she is clinging to a dead dream._

Fire Lord Ozai moves to Mai in the quiet night. Painfully quiet with a thousand stars blocked by the smog of the city. Mai looks out of the window, her body unmoving on top of her blankets. The summer heat permeates the room and makes her raven hair stick to her neck with sweat.

Mai hears Ozai open the door. And she does not resist, like she should. Like the girl who defied Azula more than once should.

His fingertips trail down her neck. She swallows but does not react to the uncomfortable sensation. He touches her with little vigor, sliding up her nightdress but not bothering to expend the energy to pull it off of her. She is not a statue like she tries to be; she trembles ever so slightly without noticing it. But he notices it.

Cold hands that are large compared to the body of the sixteen year old girl slip to her breasts. They give her goosebumps that are most certainly not of arousal. She is rather unfeeling and he is rather halfhearted. He doesn't linger on her body for long; he lost interest weeks ago. But he still does it, perhaps enjoys it. Her lack of response to digging nails into her thighs and pressing her breasts is clearly boring when she has the reaction of a corpse. Most of it is just to get his cock hard.

He slides her skirt up the rest of the way, slipping underwear over her ankles that he is forced to lift because she does not move them. They are both almost entirely clothed as he is on top of her.

The most she does is clench her jaw as he sheathes his cock in her and starts to thrust.

When Azula returns to the village, she goes to visit her brother. He is at Kanna's house and Korra is sitting on the floor, playing. The princess sits up on the dresser as her brother is looking frustrated while carving some sort of spear.

"Broadswords easier?" Azula asks teasingly. And he jumps, nearly cutting his finger off.

"You have to stop doing that. You can't just sneak up on people," Zuko says forcefully and Azula only shrugs, shoulders shaking with a small laugh.

"Hi," comes a voice and Azula glances around frantically for it. "Hi."

It is the little water baby. The one that consistently tugs on Azula and demands her attention. And now it is _talking _to her.

"She likes you so much. I don't understand why children and animals don't flee at the sight of you," Zuko says, before cursing at the mistake he made on his spear. "Maybe you should adopt her."

"You're kidding," Azula says, staring down the water baby. "I'm already having one child."

"Hi," Korra repeats. Azula sighs, and rubs her temples. "Hi, princess."

"We need to take action soon," Azula says and Zuko does not know what she means. "We have to find a way to get me the Fire Nation back. I mean, _us_ the Fire Nation back."

"Wait until you have your kid. Then we're going to go get Mai. Somehow. But I really don't think we can invade the Fire Nation with four people," Zuko says, finally finishing the curve of the bone. He smiles, proud of himself.

"Well, Katara keeps going on and on about her plans. They all are terrible but to be honest, I don't have anything better. Going to Ba Sing Se is our best bet." Ba Sing Se is the dream that Azula and Katara are trying to revive. Mostly futilely.

"Surprising statement from you," Zuko remarks, setting down the spear. "Watch Korra; I'm going to go put this with the others in the defense tower."

"You can't just leave me with this water baby!" Azula snaps, but Zuko shrugs and is gone. She sighs; maybe it is practice for her child.

She steps down from the dresser and sits in front of the toddler. Can sit up herself, playing with ice sculptures as if they are toys.

"Hi, water baby," Azula says hesitantly. She does not know how to interact with children. "Um... want to see a trick?"

Azula holds up two fingers and writes her name in the air in smoke and flame. Korra seems impressed... or just is drooling... Azula cannot really tell.

And then the water baby waterbends. She melts her toy and makes tendrils of water that are nearly as good as Katara's. Azula squints at her, unsure of it.

"Well aren't you a little prodigy," Azula says slowly, watching her make waves and droplets in the air.

"Hi," is Korra's only reply. So, she can waterbend successfully at two, yet cannot make coherent sentences. Wonderful. Savages, Azula decides. "Wanna see a trick?" Korra slurs and Azula sighs.

"Just repeating what I say doesn't─" Azula's lips part in surprise, golden eyes gleaming and flashing.

The little water baby just bent fire.


	12. The Gift of Greatness

**Chapter Twelve: The Gift of Greatness**

* * *

"You're the Avatar," Azula murmurs, as if the water baby can understand.

She has never felt so conflicted until this moment. Everything has always been easy to her, every choice swift and without repercussions. After building a life from the ashes of her greatness, this child presents the chance to get back all she _deserves_. All she has _earned_.

"Show me 'nother," Korra says and Azula can only blink. No coherent sentences, yet the _Avatar_.

"Uh, alright," Azula murmurs, lifting up her palm. Korra's eyes glitter in the blue light.

"Azula, what are you doing!" Zuko exclaims, eyebrows shooting up, and Azula pauses. Her tongue twists. "Were you going to attack her?"

"I was just distracting her. She likes it." Azula pauses. "She showed me some waterbending. It's funny but," Azula says, regaining her composure and standing up, "I see a little of myself in her right now. Although, I don't think I was ever that cute."

Zuko smiles faintly. _Agni_, he is gullible.

"Maybe you won't be a terrible parent," Zuko says with a small laugh. "Yeah, she's been showing off her waterbending for a few days now. It actually does remind me of you... just less attacking me."

Azula forces a smile and Zuko somehow does not find it suspicious.

"I'm just going to leave now. Nice kid," Azula says before quickly disappearing out of the house.

Her heart races as she trudges through the snow. The _Avatar_. Korra is the Avatar and Azula just stumbled across her. Maybe her luck has not run dry. Just perhaps. Of course, on one hand she is getting along quite nicely now that she has abandoned her obsessions and tried to build a life.

But this relocation is _temporary_. It has always been temporary and she never intended to stay for long. If she had not found out she was pregnant she would have tried to find the Avatar weeks ago. She walks to her house and shuts herself inside, her head spinning.

_Okay_, there are multiple courses of action but she cannot pick a single one. From the moment Aang was dragged out of that iceberg and thoroughly devastated Zuko's ship, the Avatar has been the weapon that anybody could use to get ahead. She presses her hands against the snow until they freeze but she does not feel the pain.

The water baby was firebending. The Avatar just showed herself to Azula by the strange chance that her brother left her alone with Korra. It has to be some kind of sign. Some marker to tell her that she is supposed to be the divine ruler of... well... everything.

Why else would the Universe just hand her the fucking Avatar?

But she is about to be married by Water Tribe traditions. These people have done more for someone who had their families killed than her own father or mother ever did for her. It is not as if Azula would ever _care _about that kind of thing ─ she ─ she _deserves _to be treated that way.

This opportunity laid itself before her and she _has _to seize it. There is no way she cannot.

She tears her hands from the wall, staring at the snow and ice stuck to her reddened palms. Has she given up? Become complacent? She was Fire Lord and... now she might as well be a water peasant. She introduced herself as _just Azula_. This is the worst kind of slipping.

Her nightmares and hallucinations were a thousand times easier than knowing exactly where the Avatar is. Exactly how to escape the fate she just resigned herself to. The terrible _mediocrity_ amongst the snow and the penguins. The prodigal princess does not deserve to live and die on the ice wrapped in a parka and wedded to a circus freak.

"You look upset," Ty Lee squeaks, walking in and making Azula jump. Azula hesitates. Honesty is _hard_. But it may be worth it.

"I know who the Avatar is," Azula whispers, walking close to her. She slips one hand behind Ty Lee's back, more to keep her from running than to be romantic.

"Azula..." Ty Lee whispers, unsure what else to say.

Ty Lee is about to watch Azula unravel again, like she cannot be held together for too long. Is she going to be forced to constantly be trying to put together broken pieces? Is that all Azula is ever going to be? And she feels the metallic guilt on her tongue when she thinks about Azula is a broken teacup and not a person.

"You're going to throw this all away for the Avatar, aren't you?" Ty Lee murmurs, touching the necklace pressed against her throat.

Azula does not respond. She presses her lips against Ty Lee's and forgoes answering. It hurts but Ty Lee does not care for a breathless moment. It is enchanting as they are there together, feeling so perfectly alone. The cold presses against them as they heat each other with chapped lips and intertwined hands.

"Look, I," Azula says, breaking apart and realizing she has to choose, "I don't know what to do with this knowledge. I haven't... thought that far ahead. It's a first for that issue, believe me. I didn't expect her to just hand herself to me."

"Who is it?" Ty Lee asks, studying Azula closely.

"Korra," Azula replies and Ty Lee is startled she is being so honest. "She's the best advantage we can get against my father."

Ty Lee tries not to look hurt. It _almost _felt like things had changed.

"What are you going to do when the war is over?" Ty Lee asks and Azula cocks an eyebrow. "When there's nothing left to win, what are you going to do? You spent your whole life preparing to conquer and fight and claim what you've been told is yours, whether it is or isn't. But what are you going to do when you have it all?"

Silence. Azula's lips open and close but she says nothing.

"You promised to end the war when you get the Fire Nation back," Ty Lee says and Azula intends to fulfill that promise. "But, Azula, for you, the world isn't enough."

"Don't be observant like that," Azula snaps and Ty Lee shrugs softly. "Just because I'm not content in this_ hovel _doesn't mean I won't be content when I'm Fire Lord."

"You need something to be conniving for or you're not happy," Ty Lee says, advancing on Azula. The banished princess does not move. "Just stop for a moment and take a breath. Just stop for a moment and think about what you have instead of what you want."

"What do I have? Look at this! Look at our surroundings for a moment and compare it to where we were two months ago!" Azula snaps, gesturing at the house made of lumps of ice and snow. Ty Lee does not seem to comprehend how far they have fallen. "It's not so wrong of me to want to go _home_."

"Do you remember the lake?" Ty Lee says softly, touching Azula's hip. The princess does not move; she barely breathes. "What was glamorous about that? But I've never seen you so happy."

"That was like being stuck in a place where time didn't pass. That was different. I can feel time passing. It feels like a throbbing bruise," Azula snarls, turning her back to Ty Lee and kicking the fire to a start in the hearth. "Every minute I'm here is a minute that I'm not Fire Lord."

Ty Lee picks at her lips. She does not know what to say and she wishes that she did. It isn't as if she was ever good at this kind of thing. Maybe it would be easier if it were over.

_The knife punctures Azula's chest. The lightning takes the metal as its guide, betraying its master. Her eyes are wide as she loses her breath and Ty Lee thinks for a moment she will have to live without her._

_Mai and Katara are down and out as Ty Lee takes the princess into her arms. She hurt her. She left her in prison to rot for a year but now Ty Lee carries her through the dark streets past curfew in New Ozai City. Her skin is hot from the electricity. Blood trickles in droplets from the knife that Ty Lee has not yet removed._

_She carries her until she breaks down crying._

_It is impossible to be an optimist now._

"It's going to be okay," is the only hollow reply Ty Lee can offer.

Azula shrugs it off.

Ty Lee presses her lips against those of her friend, her fiancée. And they are there for a moment; they can pretend they are at the lake again instead of exiled to the South Pole. Interweaving backward steps to the bed that lurks too close to the fire.

Their amount of clothes makes stripping each other down incredibly awkward. Ty Lee giggles as Azula's eyes hollow out. She is somewhere far away and Ty Lee regrets continuing for a moment. Azula is on her back and Ty Lee runs her fingertips along her cold, exposed skin.

The fire crackles dimly as Ty Lee kisses Azula's neck. A small gasp as Ty Lee touches her tongue to her clavicle. A shiver as Ty Lee caresses the side of her face and lets her fingers trail down along her shoulder.

They meet somewhere in the middle, somewhere in the core.

It should mean something. Arched backs and orgasms. But maybe it doesn't.

Maybe some things never change, Ty Lee can't help but think as she lies intertwined with Azula.

Maybe hope is a lie.

In the morning, Azula walks to Kanna's house as the sun is barely rising. She can feel the celestial heat in her body, the power that she sometimes manages to forget, and she knocks on the door. Kanna answers and Azula for a moment bitterly recalls Mai.

She hopes that her friend is alright, even after everything she has done to her.

"I wanted to see Korra," Azula says sweetly and Kanna nods for her to walk inside. Katara and Zuko are asleep in separate beds. Azula walks to the crib that holds the toddler who can already bend two elements.

"We're looking for a home for her, you know?" Kanna says, gazing warmly at the child she adopted.

"What happened to her parents?" Azula asks, studying the child intently.

"Her mother died in the raid you ordered while looking for Aang. Her father went to fight for General Iroh. We received news of his death shortly after he left," Kanna explains and Azula's stomach twists. She is responsible for the death of the Avatar's parents and she hopes that it will not count against her.

"So, she's looking for a home?" Azula asks softly and Kanna nods.

"A few weeks ago, I would say you couldn't do it. But I think you've proven yourself to be more trustworthy than I ever thought a Fire Nation girl could be," Kanna says, gently waking Korra. The child's big eyes fill with genuine excitement at the sight of Azula. "She likes you a lot."

Azula wonders why her Avatar senses don't retain the memory of a lightning bolt in Ba Sing Se. Azula can see crystal catacombs as she looks into Korra's eyes.

"Spend the day with her. Tell me what you think when you're done," Kanna says and Azula takes Korra into her arms. The toddler buries her face in Azula's shoulder, her cheeks tickled by the fur of the parka.

And Azula spends the day with the child. She takes her to a corner of town where no one is and shows her lit fingertips. Korra is captivated by the blue fire. She follows it with glittering eyes. Azula waits for her to light her own flame and Korra does.

If only there were earth somewhere here. Then Azula could have even more proof that she has found the Avatar.

Azula realizes she will have a child of her own in a few months. Only a few months. She tries to detach herself from it as much as possible, but sometimes she remembers. Sometimes it moves inside of her and she does not know what she should think.

A _mistake_. The worst kind of _mistake _because it is a monster within her. And she still has the dreams of being torn open and bleeding out on the throne as a monster emerges from her husk of a body. Usually it's a dragon, a deformed dragon.

She gets lunch for Korra and makes sure to show how good she is with the child. Azula hates children herself, but the tribe is seeing her as good and loving with Korra. Even Katara seems to be buying it, which is a plus.

"Azula," Korra says as Azula returns her to her home with Kanna, "you're fun."

A grin. Azula smirks at her and shrugs.

"I know," Azula replies haughtily.

Korra hugs Azula's legs and then scampers off.

The next day, Azula has watch with Katara. It was set up after the last Fire Nation raid, in order to keep a lookout for more attacks. Especially with Mai as a captive and a likely source of intelligence for Fire Lord Ozai, the watch is necessary.

"What do you want to name your kid?" Katara asks casually and Azula examines her closely. Usually they evade conversation, but today they are stuck together for hours. They both suppose the other is not as bad as they thought.

"I have no idea," Azula says with a shrug. "I don't necessarily want to name it."

"You should name it," Katara replies and Azula rolls her eyes. "Why don't you name it like... revenge in Fire Nation language?"

Azula smirks faintly.

"No, no, name it, 'blood and fire'," Katara says, making air quotes with her gloved fingers. "What about 'I will dominate you'."

"Well, the syllable _zu _means dominate or dominion in the old Fire Nation language," Azula says and Katara thinks about it for a moment before it hits her.

"Fitting, very fitting." Katara laughs quietly.

"Zuzai is the divine right to rule."

"_Incredibly _fitting."

"But I'm not naming my child after my father."

"What about Zue?" Katara offers, sounding strangely genuine. Azula thought she only brought it up to mock her.

"That means nothing," Azula says, looking up from the water at Katara.

"Yue means moon in old Water Tribe. I mean, your baby is basically half water tribe."

"Moon dominion?" Azula says with a small laugh. "I'll take it into consideration."

"So no. Oh, come on, _Zue_ is so catchy. And nobody else in the Fire Nation is going to have it," Katara says in a sing song tone. Azula slowly shakes her head.

"Alright, I'll name my child Zue but you have to name your firstborn after me," Azula says and Katara shrugs. "No one in the Water Tribe will have it."

"Done." Katara laughs. Azula snickers. Friends. Weird.

Many miles away, Mai cannot stop thinking about what she has sparked. She lies in her prison and realizes that the fleets are going to the Fire Nation. And this time they are far more prepared. There is nothing Mai can do and it kills her.

She is a snitch.

The door opens. He likely has come to taunt her and she will not respond.

"I leave tomorrow. I will miss you." He walks towards her and she fights not to look away. "I'll come back, with my lost possessions."

_I hope you drown, _Mai thinks with a small smirk.

"You're smiling about the impending death of your friends?" Ozai asks derisively and Mai shrugs in response.

He grabs her by the arm for it.

It's only fair to properly say goodbye.

Two weeks after her father's departure from the Fire Nation, Azula thinks about her conversation with Ty Lee. And when Katara said that this child is half Water Tribe... well... Azula thinks she may have found a home that is more than just a temporary fix. She continues the watch with Katara, pretending she has not just had a life changing revelation.

That evening, she leads Ty Lee up to the mountains again. They go there to be alone. Mostly to make out. Azula still trains in the mornings up this high, but they make it to the top and are about to sit down when something black smears on Ty Lee's face.

Azula jumps up and Ty Lee squints at her before seeing the air around her fiancée.

"Black snow," Azula says, touching the air. She examines the soot on her fingertips and finds it to be thicker than last time. And the raid before is permanently ingrained into her memory as being on the receiving end of something she doled out for the first time in her life.

She and Ty Lee stand atop the mountains, looking out at the ships. They are secluded, far away from the tribe.

"We have to go back and help them," Ty Lee exclaims, starting to slip down from the peaks. Azula grabs her by the arm and pulls her up to face her.

"Do you see that Ty Lee?" Azula murmurs, their faces very close together. They can feel and see each other's breath. "That's not a couple of ships. Not a few raiders. That's a fleet. He knows. Mai told him everything."

Ty Lee removes herself from Azula's grasp and stares out on the water. And way out there is a mass of steel. The ships stretch as far as she can see. Too much for a miniscule tribe that barely shows up on the most insignificant to-do list of the Fire Lord.

The only reason for this much attention would be if Ozai knew about Zuko and Azula pursuing happiness in their new family. He has come to claim what he considers to be his and Azula can feel it in her bones.

"So what do you want to do?" Ty Lee whispers, resigning herself to whatever her fiancée decides upon. It is always her choice in the end.

Azula is clearly deep in thought, a thousand yard stare and slightly disturbed rosy lips on her face. Ty Lee watches with her protuberant eyes sparkling in anxiety.

"We're going to scout this out," Azula says, sliding down on the snow. Ty Lee scampers after her, seizing her hand so they do not get lost in the snow.

They dash through the melding of white snow and black soot, industry assaulting the slow life of the Water Tribe. Azula clambers up a hill closer to the water with a perfect view of the village. Katara is rallying with Zuko, ready to face off with a force that outmatches even she and Zuko together.

Azula beat them, and a fleet of Fire Nation soldiers could beat them as well.

It is the perfect location to see but not be seen.

"They're getting closer." Ty Lee is twitching towards the village and Azula sinks her fingernails into her. Ty Lee whimpers.

"We are _not _going down there to get _massacred_," Azula snarls, ducking behind the cover of the uneven snow. "I'm not getting worn down by foot soldiers. When the leader of the raid shows himself, then we strike."

"So many people are going to die between the first wave and the last, Azula," Ty Lee whispers feebly, but her fiancée is not listening. "What if they get Zuko and just leave?"

Silence. Ty Lee hides her frown.

The ground shakes with the force of cannonballs. Ty Lee holds Azula steady as she tries to fight the urge to go stop them. The Water Tribe may be more family to her than her parents and siblings ever were, but Azula and their unborn child are more important family. She thinks. She doesn't know. Maybe it is just easier to continue blindly following Azula's dreams until they undo them both.

First soldiers make contact and are wiped out by Katara alone. Ty Lee feels mildly relieved, until they just keep coming. Zuko's red flames stand out against broken ice and whips of water from the few benders in the tribe. Katara is a leader with an internal blaze comparable to that inside of Azula. Her people would die defending alongside her and Azula is almost jealous.

But... she starts to realize as she sees the next wave of soldiers who once only answered to her; the Water Tribe is who she marches with now. A twisting in her gut.

"We have to help them," Azula says abruptly and Ty Lee rolls her eyes.

"What happened to not dying?" Ty Lee mumbles as Azula stands up. With two fingers she summons a wave of flame that reduces the entire front line to charred corpses. The ice cracks and breaks off. Katara builds a wall of water from the displaced ice.

Zuko looks up and makes eye contact with his sister.

"Come on, Ty Lee," Azula says, running down the hills of snow and ice. Ty Lee follows her gracefully as they stand behind one of the houses. More soldiers come as they improvise around the broken ice. Drowning.

Azula's people are drowning on one side, and burning on the other. She does not know who she stands with.

And then comes a wall of fire that impresses Azula. She has seen the work of many admirals and generals who bowed before her and looked on the verge of tears. And none of them could produce such intense fire. Only Iroh, only Ozai, only Azula.

It is because he came himself, isn't it? Azula's heart sinks as Ty Lee starts to run towards the scene that has quickly flipped.

Azula recognizes all seven men who are now taking down the warriors of the Water Tribe as if they were Earth Kingdom teenagers in a make-shift militia and not those hardened from the ice and snow or the Siege of the North Pole nearly four years ago.

The one in the middle is her father.

"We have to get Korra," Azula says, running behind the next house without being seen. Ty Lee dashes with her.

"What happened to snapping your father's neck bones and taking the throne?" Ty Lee gasps, trying to catch her breath as they hide behind another house. A strangled scream rings out and Azula is unfazed. "Are you just going to hand him Korra?"

"I can't explain it to you right now," Azula says, slipping inside of Kanna's house and blocking the reckless fire that hits every surface in the twelve or thirteen feet around Azula and Ty Lee.

Korra and Kanna are inside, hidden.

"Is she safe?" Azula asks, shutting the door quietly. Ty Lee slips over to the window and watches the gruesome scene. Katara is gasping as she fights Ozai. "He _cannot _get her. You understand me?"

Kanna only nods.

"I'm going to fight him," Azula says before turning to Ty Lee. "_Watch _Korra. Do not─"

The ground shakes and Azula hits the wall. She coughs, touching her abdomen, and sees the door open. Everything is blanketed in thick black smoke and she does not see Zuko until he is almost directly in front of her.

"Azula, watch Korra," Zuko says harshly, glancing at the little girl, his sister, Ty Lee and Kanna.

"I'm going to put a stop to this," Azula breathes, trying to step past Zuko. He blocks her with one hand. "Has he seen you yet?"

"No. He's looking for us. And _you _are going to hide with Korra while I handle it," Zuko says and Azula scoffs.

"I'm the only person here who stands a chance against him," Azula snarls with flared nostrils. Ty Lee cringes as a fireball hits the window and collapses the side of the house. She barely dodges the snow coming down on her like a crashing wave.

"Remember when Mai and I said you owe us a favor?" Zuko states as Azula tries to shake him off of her. The fight is getting worse and Zuko is running out of time; Azula is not helping.

"She was joking," Azula snarls, lighting her hands. Zuko seizes them and they fizzle out. Her lip curls in a snarl.

"I think you can do one nice thing for me. Stay here. Don't move. Don't come out; I don't care what happens." Zuko rages and burns with the fire of a true leader. Azula is as impressed as she is angry.

"I'm going to fight him. I'm going to fight him just as it should be!"

"Azula, listen to me!" Zuko says with such vivacity that she can only blink. "He can't find you or Korra. You two stay here. She's the Avatar; you're the rightful Fire Lord. Just think about it for a minute. If you want the war to ─ if you want..."

"I'll stay with her," Azula says softly and Zuko's eyes glitter strangely. He did not expect her to listen. "I won't come out no matter what happens. But I'll have you know that I liked you better when you were evil."

Zuko offers a faint smile, and then he leaves.

"I'm here!" Zuko exclaims, having a vivid flashback to Aang. Ozai stands where Zuko stood those years ago, and now Zuko offers himself in exchange for the people of the Water Tribe.

The smoke starts to clear.

"Well, you certainly let a lot of people die while you were hiding. But that's typical of you, I suppose, Zuko," Ozai says, pushing Katara back with a punch of fire. She gasps, standing, too weak to conjure more water. Zuko feels immensely guilty.

She told him to go hide and ran after Ozai herself. And he listened.

"Zuko, you asshole," Katara breathes, backing up into soldiers who seize her arms. She looks for her compatriots and finds them wiped from the face of the Earth. She stood alone and Zuko ruined it all. "I told you to hide."

He is not listening to her.

"Where's your sister?" Ozai demands, walking towards Zuko. He expects his son to flinch or light his hands, but he does neither.

"Take me and leave the rest of the tribe alone. You've already obliterated their warriors. You want me, obviously, since you let people think you were dead for a year to track me down, and since you followed me to the literal end of the earth. This doesn't need to end in a genocide," Zuko says calmly, boldly. Ozai is mildly impressed, although the nobility disgusts him.

Zuko has a sudden memory of Aang doing exactly this. It feels like things have come full circle. That thought makes Zuko's mouth taste bad.

"This is much more impressive than confronting me during a solar eclipse. I wasn't planning on leaving without you, however," Ozai says, stopping a few feet in front of his son. He holds up his hand to stop the raids of the houses. "Now, listen, just give me your sister and I'll leave without killing all of these peasants. The three of us can go back to the Fire Nation, and none of these little families will have to die."

"She's not here," Zuko says and Katara cringes.

"You are a terrible liar," Ozai says calmly, looking almost _amused_.

"Wouldn't she be fighting if she was here?" Zuko demands, knowing he is a bad liar but hoping he can at least distract his father before he starts knocking down doors.

"Yes, and I'm led to assume that _you _burnt twenty men to death in one strike. And, of course, it must have been _you _who took out those ships I sent to find the Avatar. Because last time I checked, _you _were such a fantastic firebender," Ozai says with a small smile. Zuko feels his stomach turn to stone.

Azula slips out the back window with Korra in her arms. She tucks the toddler into her parka, settled atop the small baby bump, and starts walking towards the uncharted expanse of ice and snow. She kisses her fiancée, who she knows can hold her own on the grounds that she can block chi with a single loose finger.

Zuko is right. Azula and Korra are the only way the war is going to end.

"The worst that happens, I'm shipped back to the Fire Nation," Ty Lee whispers through the window as Zuko starts shouting nonsense at Ozai. His approach is ill thought out, but it _is _keeping the Fire Lord distracted. "And you'll liberate me when you come claim your throne. Best that happens, I block your father's chi and we win. Now go."

Zuko is taken down by the time Azula reaches a secure perch. Korra is crying and Azula has no idea how to soothe her. She kneels on the snow and watches Katara get wrapped in a net. It fills Azula with a cold rage she did not know she could feel for the Water Tribe whore. Zuko is handcuffed and passed off to Admiral Maboro.

Azula squeezes her eyes shut as the doors are ripped open of the houses. Women, children and the weak laid out and passed over by her father. Commander Chin tears open the door of Kanna's house and instantly falls back as if bitten by a venomous animal. Ty Lee steps over his paralyzed body.

The banished Princess Azula wants to close her eyes but can only watch helplessly.


	13. Sometimes Good Guys Don't Win

**Chapter Thirteen: Sometimes Good Guys Don't Win**

* * *

Ty Lee fights and she nearly wins. But she is outmatched and Azula knows it. The best warriors are dead or in shackles. Katara is caught in a net meant for restraining powerful waterbenders and Zuko is helplessly held in place by Ozai and handcuffed. He does not struggle and Azula cannot figure out why.

The waves of soldiers fall as Ty Lee fights. And then she is down. Her hand gets stuck in her glove as she tries to pull it off and she is hit in the back of the neck with the blunt side of a sword. Ty Lee gasping for breath, Ozai tosses Zuko aside and pulls her to her feet.

"You're her little girlfriend," Ozai says as if Ty Lee doesn't know. Azula moves forward slightly and Korra tugs on the princess's hair and whimpers. "Alright," he says, glancing around the smoky surroundings. Azula's stomach twists as time feels like it slows down, "if she doesn't come out, I'll just have to be forced to kill you."

The orange flames are hot against the side of Ty Lee's face. She wriggles until he grabs her neck and holds her in place. Azula waits for a moment, wondering if the throne is more important or the romance she has kindled. She blinks several times and then starts running, clutching Korra in her arms.

Ozai looks pleased when Azula stands in front of him.

And he is right to be, because she is in shackles before she can summon a flame to vanquish the Fire Lord.

An hour later, Ty Lee, Korra, Zuko and Katara are separated from Azula. She stands in a small cabin on one of the dreadnoughts, her father inside with her after locking the door. His eyes burn with an anger that if he could control, he would be much more powerful for it.

"Put this on. Water peasant isn't your color," father says coldly, gesturing to the clothes on the bed. Tightly fitted armor from when she was fifteen. _As if_.

He has stripped her of her friends and her little child. It sickens him that she seems to have adopted a water peasant baby and played house with her fiancée. The Water Tribe has indoctrinated his daughter and tried to give her a family. The way she protected her adopted daughter perturbs him. But now Azula is his again. And she is, Ozai knows, better off for it.

"It's not going to fit," Azula says firmly as he unlocks her handcuffs. She twists her fingers together to keep from lighting them and starting a rematch. It is certainly not an opportune time, when she has hundreds of soldiers in her way and nowhere to run in the middle of the ocean.

"What do you mean, _it's not going to fit_?" His golden eyes flash with virulent rage, but with a clenched jaw, he simply waits for his reply.

"Why don't I show you?" Azula replies slowly, rummaging around in the blue parka and removing it from her body. Beneath she wears the common white underclothes of the water tribe, but pressing against the bleached cloth is a bump on her pallid abdomen.

He does not know how to react. His daughter is not _pregnant _with some bastard child. She has never disappointed him before in her life, although he has hurt her before. And here she is, standing in front of him, pregnant with some Water Tribe atrocity. His hand twitches to smack her to the floor but he does not move.

She looks directly into his eyes and he does not know what to make of it. Shouldn't she feel shame? But she just gazes at him with a pout on her lips.

"How?" Ozai asks, the words difficult to summon. Azula shrugs haughtily and he seizes her neck and pushes her against the wall. She does not struggle; she barely breathes. "I won't have any bastard children in my family."

"Really, father? Because I was under the impression that you made several," Azula says lowly, watching his eyes flicker and flare. He punches the wall next to her head, not lifting his hands from her neck. She flinches. "Including this one."

His grip tightens for a moment and then he pulls away. Azula stands, rubbing her neck with cold fingers.

"'Including this one'?" Ozai demands, examining her closely. She inhales slowly, watching him.

"I think you know," she replies coldly, her lips in a small snarl. Ozai's heart skips a beat.

_He _conceived this child. _He _impregnated his daughter. _He _stares at her and does not know what he is supposed to say. Maybe an apology or maybe an accusation. She simply stands there, her arms crossed, waiting for him to respond.

"You can't be... _keeping it_, Azula," Ozai growls finally, walking towards her. She takes two subconscious steps backwards.

"I am, father. And you can't stop me," she hisses and his hand twitches again. But again, he does not summon the energy to harm her for speaking to him that way. "This child is mine to do as I please with."

Ozai cracks his knuckles. One by one. _Crack, crack, crack_, just as Azula imagines the popping and snapping of the bones in his neck. One day she will kill him. One day he will pay. But not this day.

"This is your _sibling_," he growls, his voice lowering to nearly a whisper. But still his words have immeasurable force behind them. He glances at the door, as if someone overhearing would cause him any damage.

Azula stands steadily, trying not to show from her posture how intimidated is. Power positions learned from military textbooks. They make her seem strong against Ozai. Yet, for her whole life she has played at being a queen, but she sometimes still feels like a scared little girl. And now father touches her arm and looks into her eyes as if he can solve the puzzle of what to do about his mistake.

"This is my child," Azula says, pulling away from him before he snaps her back to face him. "I've made my mind up, father."

Silence.

Azula examines her father for a moment, seeing the panic in his eyes and the anger on his lips. And she says mockingly, "I hope he looks _just like you_."

_Crack_. Not the sound of breaking neck bones. The sound of skin colliding with skin and bruising Azula's cheekbones. She stumbles but does not fall, bouncing back without hitting anything; she spits in his face, knowing she will regret it.

He grabs her by the elbow and twists. She breathes in sharply through her teeth but does not scream or cry or give him what he wants. He holds her helpless for a moment, deciding what to do. In the end, he drops her and leaves the room wordlessly, locking her in behind him.

Shaking, Azula sits down on her bed and bites back tears.

The journey is long and painful. She lies in the ship alone, barely fed, staring at the steel ceiling. This is how it ends; she does not reclaim her throne with blood and fire. She returns as her father's prisoner. No matter what she does, no matter how powerful she becomes, he still holds the ability to make her _helpless_.

And she feels sincerely that there is nothing she can do about that.

Azula is liberated from her room as they start to pull in to the harbor. She is guided by guards she could easily defeat but chooses not to. They lead her to a cell in the belly of the ship, in which Zuko, Katara, Korra and Ty Lee are sitting, looking defeated and dehydrated.

The princess wraps her fingers around the bars and Ty Lee leaps to her feet. Zuko glances up; Katara is asleep with Korra in her arms. Azula looks at the acrobat, the circus freak, the bane of her existence and the most confusing person she has ever met. This could be the last time they see each other and Azula finds it nearly impossible to admit that to herself.

"I will love you until the end of time," Ty Lee murmurs, her hands slipping out from behind the bars. They touch Azula's hands as the princess stands and feels the world crumbling around her.

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Azula asks, her tone cold but her heart burning. "No, I'll... I'll save you somehow."

"Nobody has ever loved anybody as much as I love you. If that doesn't count for something, I don't know what does," Ty Lee says sweetly with a small smile despite her circumstances. Azula does not believe that love can conquer all; Ty Lee's words are meaningless to her.

"Just remember you're mine," Azula breathes, pressing her lips to Ty Lee's.

She is pulled away from the wall of bars as their tongues intertwine. Azula is dragged out of the room, snapping insults at the guards as they tear her from her acrobat. She is taken off of the ship separately from the prisoners, taken through back roads used by military. The poverty around her settles in to her mind as she is guided to the palace.

This beautiful, shadowy place has been her prison for years. And it always will be for the rest of her life. She has resigned herself to fate; she will be trapped in a gilded cage until her father dies. Her hand rests on her abdomen, slightly elevated. Fire Lord Ozai looks at the motion of her hand with disgust and Azula does not blame him.

Azula is left in her room, alone. Or so she thought until the door bursts open and Mai comes inside, looking flustered. She has green and yellow remnants of bruises on her face and neck, despite being captive for over a month, and her hair is down, not tied up as it almost always is. Azula sits straight up in bed, where she had been staring at the ceiling and thinking fondly about death.

"You're alive." Pause. "And you sold us out!"

"I had no choice," Mai says fiercely, gesturing to her bruised face. Azula purses her lips. It isn't worth arguing when she needs allies desperately. "Azula, you need to fight. You need to fight before you run out of time. He's going to execute them all."

Azula's stomach twists. She _has _grown to like her brother, Katara, Korra and Ty Lee. But on the other hand...

"I can't escape him. I can't defeat him. I think I've given up," Azula says, lying back down. She closes her eyes and Mai makes a sound like an angry cat. She sits down at the foot of the bed and stares Azula down. But the princess does not move; she barely breathes.

"You're more powerful than he is. And you know it," Mai says and Azula sighs haughtily. She has detached herself quite quickly.

"I will never defeat my father. You remember when I ran away from home and half the military came looking for me? He sent a fucking _fleet _with his best admirals to the _Southern Water Tribe_. He trapped me with this _child_. I think I'm outmatched for the first time," Azula says calmly, still not opening her eyes. Mai grits her teeth.

"You have to do something. You know that, don't you?" Mai snarls, seizing Azula's arm. But the princess does not move. "He can't defeat you. You're... you. Nothing stops Princess Azula from getting what she wants. You asked for Ba Sing Se and they handed it to you. You defeated Katara and Zuko and took the throne. You were the best Fire Lord since Sozin and _nothing _stops you."

Silence. Azula does not move. It is almost as if she is playing dead.

Mai continues, "I saw you punch through a roof in Omashu just because you saw the Avatar and wanted him. I know your father is terrible but you _are stronger _than he is."

Silence. Mai stares at Azula, waiting for her response.

"No," Azula says softly, her voice sounding very unlike it usually does, "no. I'm not stronger than him. He's proven that to me too many times."

Mai clenches her fists, stands up as Azula returns to her preternatural stillness, and sets off to find Zuko and Katara.

As Mai is walking through the streets of Caldera, Katara breathes a sigh of frustration. They have been moved to a temporary jail cell with soldiers looking over them that Katara finds more competent than the Fire Nation soldiers she has faced in the past. She is thirsty beyond thirsty but no one trusts her with water. It is making her head fuzzy as Zuko paces. She leans against the wall, sitting as Ty Lee holds Korra in the corner.

Ty Lee looks worse for wear than the rest of them, even more than Katara's chapped lips. Her eyes are glazed over as she seems broken by being ripped from her girlfriend. She is incredibly melodramatic about her romance with Azula, which makes Katara frustrated, but she supposes she has no other choice but to put up with her obnoxious cellmates.

"He's going to kill us, isn't he?" Zuko asks, wringing his hands. "I've never... I've never been in this kind of situation."

Katara shrugs in response. Zuko frowns faintly. He has never known Katara to be so apathetic.

"I cannot _believe_ you _all _got captured!" comes an unfamiliar voice, swinging open the door of the jail cell and breezing past the seven bored guards. "I am so _angry_!"

"Mai?" Katara asks, sitting up. Katara's lips are chapped, her posture bent and it hurts Mai to see it, but right now she is experiencing a whirlwind of unclear emotions.

"I cannot fathom how you _all _got captured," Mai says, wrapping her hands around the bars. One of the guards touches his sword, but he does not move. "Best waterbender in the world, magical bending blocking, best firebender in the world, the Avatar _and _Zuko. You _all _got captured!"

"And Zuko?" Zuko asks but Mai is ignoring him. Her eyes narrow on Ty Lee, who is trying to fix her bangs and is as oblivious and in denial of being captured and slated for execution as the rest of them.

"You!" Mai snaps and the acrobat jumps and glances around, as if Mai is talking to someone else. "How did you let them get captured? Azula and your kid! We trusted you with the Avatar _and _we trusted you with Azula and you just ─ ugh!"

"My hand got stuck in my mitten?" Ty Lee offers, shrugging. Mai makes a sound like an angry cat that honestly terrifies Zuko and Katara. "It came out of nowhere, Mai."

"I told Azula to hide with Korra and she didn't," Zuko says, standing up. If no one will take any responsibility he will. And _maybe _get his girlfriend back. "Given, I kind of expected us to be able to beat the invaders. But who would have thought my father would come himself and with an entire fleet to collect two people?"

Mai rolls her eyes. "His two _children_. Not just _two fucking people_. Okay, Katara, how did you not just break off a block of ice and smash it into the ships?"

"I'm strong, Mai, but I'm not miraculous. A single bender can't take on a battalion of soldiers and the Fire Lord himself. I couldn't even beat Azula," Katara replies ferociously, standing up next to Zuko. A triangle of love triangle all about to eat each other alive. Ty Lee draws Korra in close to her.

"Alright, Zuko, please don't tell me you offered yourself up in exchange for your friends and family and expected your father to hold up his end of the bargain?"

"Azula told you!" Zuko snaps and Mai rolls her eyes.

"Azula is close to catatonic, locked up on the palace and _not doing so hot_. She wouldn't even respond to me when we were alone together. You ruined her and the Avatar and our team of terror in just one move," Mai sighs, her knuckles turning white and her hands mottled red.

"Azula is what?" Ty Lee asks, moving to stand up but stopping herself at the last minute.

"He sent more people than the North Pole," Katara snaps. "To the _Southern Water Tribe_. We didn't exactly have an army or a plan or anything. It was basically just three people and a handful of half-trained waterbenders who weren't recruited by Pakku and Iroh and sent to Ba Sing Se. We didn't have Aang."

Mai sighs. Gives up. Her hands loosen and she gestures to her face. "See these bruises. I sold you out. I sold you out and it's really my fault."

"It's not your fault," Katara says, touching Mai's hands. Zuko clenches his jaw and realizes he has lost. He turns, pointedly, and sits down beside Ty Lee. "I have been captured more times than I can count. My team was beaten. We were screwed so many times and we always made it out. I'll figure out a way out of this, I promise."

"I'll do what I can," is all Mai says. She slips her fingers away from Katara's and disappears.

"Is it just me or was she _really _emotional today?" Ty Lee asks blithely and Katara frowns. Zuko tries his best not to laugh.

"I wish I could be in denial like you," Katara sighs and Zuko's small smile fades instantly. "We're going to die, aren't we? We're going to get lined up on some stage blindfolded and just get... killed. It ends here. Team Avatar Two ends here and I should've stayed in Ba Sing Se with Sokka and Suki and Toph."

Zuko stares at her for a moment. "You don't give up. You're Katara; you never give up. The day I met you, you pursued Aang, and you, an untrained waterbender who in all rights was just a kid who'd never seen anything but close friends and penguins, decided to take on a ship of Fire Nation soldiers. And... you won. You're Katara; you never give up."

"I think I have. I just... prison. When I started in the Boiling Rock, I tried to help people. I tried to keep hope alive but it didn't work out. Sometimes the good guys don't win," Katara says with a shrug and sigh and Zuko is silent. "We're going to die."

"Azula and Mai will save us," Ty Lee says as if it is obvious.

"Azula, who is imprisoned and catatonic and totally unstable as well as incredibly confused about her father... and Mai... who is a disgraced noble with no more connections after Azula executed her family. Who _also _is a traitor," Katara replies very slowly. "They don't have any power anymore. We are all going to die."

"Zuko will save us?" Ty Lee looks at him expectantly.

Silence.

"Yeah. Yeah, I _will_ save us," Zuko states loudly.

Ty Lee smiles as Katara sighs and closes her eyes.

Far away from the grim jail, "I need to talk to you," Fire Lord Ozai says as kindly as he can manage. Azula sits on the sofa, barely moving. She did not speak when he had the guards collect her. They dragged her as if she was a corpse and he has to admit he is disturbed by it.

"Yes?" Azula replies quietly. He gestures for the guards to leave and shuts the door.

They are in what once was a living room and now is just an old room gathering dust. It was always meant to seem... homey, but no one has ever felt at home in the royal palace.

"About... this..." He gestures at her vaguely and she can tell from his discomfort he is talking about her pregnancy. "You don't have to go through with it. You're very young and have plenty of time to have an heir for when you're Fire Lord. I'm sure it's very upsetting to you. It's not a wise choice to keep this... this."

Azula studies him closely. She almost takes pleasure in his obvious pain.

"I've made my decision. I made it months ago, while you were sitting on my throne and I was living amongst water peasants." Silence. Ozai takes a deep breath as Azula remains eerily composed. "This isn't some bastard child with a slave girl you can get rid of. I want it. And I _always _get what I want."

"Why would you want something so sick?" he asks and Azula suppresses laughter at the irony of this madness.

"Why would you?" Azula retorts and he stands, one hand smoking, before sitting down. He knows it will take more than brute force to extort her. "What's the difference between my son and daughter and me and Zuko? Honestly, I can't think of one."

He looks at her as if she is absolutely insane. Maybe she is. Well, most definitely she is.

"I won't stop you."

"You can't."

"I'm allowing you to follow through with whatever madness is driving you to do this because I know I've made a mistake," he says and Azula's eyebrows shoot up, eyes flickering. "Banishing you just to make sure there wasn't a rebellion. You deserve better than whatever you were enduring in the South Pole. I want you to be Fire Lord someday; I forced your mother to have you because I wanted you to be Fire Lord. It was a mistake, and I'm sure I've upset you."

"I wasn't aware you thought you could make mistakes," Azula says mockingly, feigning surprise.

"But you realize that having a child as a form of punishment for me is... absurd. It's reckless. You're calculated, Azula. You held your own in a war against the most decorated general in the army, your uncle. And your decisions have _mostly _been wise. Are you really going to give birth just to make me suffer?" he asks and Azula shrugs in response. She has not put much thought into why she wants to keep her sibling. She just knows that it is _her _choice, and she wants it. She wants _revenge_.

"I don't intend to punish you with my heir. And it _will _be my heir. It isn't as if it doesn't have royal blood," Azula says, her fingers clenching slightly. She is significantly less limp than she was when she was dragged in.

"It can be your heir. But you should know that for the future life of this... child... four other people are going to die. But, it's your choice, of course."

And with that, he knocks on the door and has his daughter pulled away and locked up where he does not have to face her.

Azula lies down silently and does not move.

_"For the future life of this child, four other people are going to die."_

"I want to talk to Azula," Mai says to Ozai, crossing her arms. She has more life in her than he has seen since she was taken captive. The defeat of her friends seems to upset her. "Let's be honest, I'm going to make a lot more progress with her than you will."

Ozai sits up from the sofa he was lying on. It is the dead of the night and they are locked together inside of the parlors mere feet away from Azula's room, and four doors away from Ozai's room.

"I find it hard to believe you have my best interests at heart. You want to convince her to fight me," Ozai says, standing up and walking to Mai. She does not move, but her expression steels. "Azula has already lost. She's dead."

"You can't control her," Mai says breathlessly, batting away his hand as he reaches towards her face. He contemplates punching her to the floor, but he doesn't.

"I always have. I don't think you understand that Azula is afraid of me. I'm the only thing she fears," Ozai says and Mai's nose tingles with unwanted tears. She knows that it is true. "I let you talk to her when she first arrived. That's more than you need."

"I want to talk to Azula," Mai repeats as if it will make a difference. "She may be afraid of you but she doesn't trust you. She trusts me. I'll tell you what she tells me if you let me see her."

Ulterior motives. Ozai knows that she has ulterior motives.

"You can talk to her tomorrow," he allows, knowing he will somehow gut their relationship. He presses his lips against Mai's neck.

She does not move or make an expression as he takes her wrists and pulls her backwards and onto his lap.

"Azula, please talk to me," Mai says for the thousandth time the next day. It is not as if it will help. "I can't do this alone. I really can't. I know you're really... devastated. But Azula we have to do something."

Silence.

"Azula, he's going to kill them. He's going to kill all of them. The execution orders are _signed_."

Silence.

"Azula, I love them."

Silence.

"Azula, I thought you loved her."

Silence. Azula inhales a little too sharply. Mai considers it progress.

"Azula, I know this is hard for you, but you need to do something."

Silence. Maybe Mai imagined the motions of her best friend.

"Azula, I'm... I don't know. I'm responsible for what happened to you guys and I can't live with it. Not that I'll live much longer."

Silence. Azula turns away.

"Azula, you kept talking about how we just needed a weapon. Needed weapons to use. But we already have all the weapons we need. We just need to _fight_."

Silence. Mai digs her fingers into Azula's mattress.

"Azula, you're still in control. You have the power to end this all."

Silence.

"Azula, don't let us die."

Hesitation. Azula's shoulders flutter slightly.

And she responds, although everything in her begs her not to. "We're already dead."

Mai's lip trembles slightly. But she regains her composure, rubbing her face with one hand. Azula resumes doing nothing, and Mai gets up and decides to take matters into her own hands. It kills her to see Azula like this, but lives are at stake.

She makes it to Capitol Prison without many questions asked. While people may hate snitches, selling out Zuko and Azula has given Mai the autonomy to possibly get her friends out of this situation and make it to Ba Sing Se. From there, they'll summon an army and Azula and the Avatar will restore balance to the world.

That was Katara's pipe dream, and to Mai it is sounding pretty good.

"I'm here to see Katara," Mai says, having made her choice on her way there.

Zuko is even more hated than waterbenders. His Nation despises him, his father will most likely keep him alive the longest, and he is not exactly the idea guy. Mai loves him and she knows he will play a vital role by the end, but for now, he is out of the picture. Ty Lee is, well, Ty Lee. Therefore, Mai turns to Katara.

She is guided by guards to the cellblock where Katara is being kept. Mai sees that she is afflicted with the same drugs they used on her in the Boiling Rock, and she looks like she has had the bare minimum to drink that a human needs to survive. Mai invites herself inside and shuts the door behind her.

"Hey, Katara," Mai says, walking close to the bars. Her friend, the one she has the confused feelings for, the one she had sex with, is crumbled on the floor. "I want to talk to you about the escape plan."

Katara is reminded of her stint on a Fire Nation prison ship back when she had to rescue Haru. It brings a small smile to her lips that Mai does not understand.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Katara rasps and Mai is taken aback. Katara can be skeptical, but surely she knows friends from foes. Or has she finally collapsed under the weight of her failure?

"I did what I had to. And now I'm trying to make it right," Mai sighs, wrapping her fingers around the bars. Katara looks at her with a slightly sad gleam in her cobalt eyes.

"That's... I..." Katara shrugs, too weak to continue. Mai feels a surge of anger that does not show on her face or in her posture. It simply simmers inside of her. "I don't think I'm ever getting out of here."

"We escaped _the Boiling Rock_. I think we can escape Capitol Prison," Mai says and Katara smiles faintly.

"They're moving me tomorrow to a facility that's equipped to hold waterbenders. There's only one left... it's not far from here, though." Katara watches Mai's expression fall. But Katara shrugs. "Maybe I'll escape." Feeble.

But Mai can see that it is too late, and with a word of, "I... I hope you don't die. I really don't know what I'd do. I lo... just don't die on me."

She moves on to Zuko's cell.

"Mai," Zuko says and she feels a swirling guilt inside of her that she visited Katara first.

Being involved with two people at the same time is not as great as it sounds. For a girl who thought love triangles would be... not boring, she finds this unpleasant. But choosing Zuko or Katara means nothing if they both end up executed or worse.

"I need help, Zuko. I need you to help me get us out of here. There's no way we're fighting Ozai and the Fire Nation here, even with Katara and Azula together. We need to get to Ba Sing Se and... I'm coming up short," Mai says slowly and Zuko is amazed that she can sound uninterested even when she feels so passionately. She has her hands on the bars and her eyes intently focused on her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, perhaps.

"I've been thinking it over," Zuko says, walking to meet her. She averts her eyes and he can tell it is because of her blossoming relationship with Katara. But Zuko has moved on from petty things like that; he had to with a life like his.

"Do you have any ideas?" Mai asks, narrowing her eyes. Zuko sighs and rubs his neck.

"Kind of," he replies with a shrug.

"Kind of is better than nothing," Mai remarks, shrugging. She has such a pleading look in her eyes that Zuko wonders what happened to the Mai he was with when they were young.

But it is never going to be what it was like when they were teenagers. Zuko is almost twenty; she is sixteen. They're adults and they have been hardened by the comet and its carnage.

"I'm still working it through. But I promise I'll tell you as soon as it's ready. We're going to make it out of here. And we're going to go to Ba Sing Se and get an army," Zuko says with such conviction that Mai believes him. Even if it feels impossible to her.

Mai leaves the prison feeling even more confused and frustrated than she was when she came. Maybe looking for answers is foolish. Perhaps she should just resign herself to the Fire Nation like Azula has. It would be easier, but she would die inside.

She invites herself to Azula's room again and finds she has not moved in the three hours Mai has been gone. Things are getting significantly worse as time passes.

"Azula, I just went to see Zuko and Katara," Mai says and Azula does not react. "They're going to help us go to Ba Sing Se."

Azula smirks as if it is funny, but her face quickly fades. Mai stares at her and feels her stomach twisting.

"The throne is your dream," Mai says, sitting next to her again. She touches Azula's hair and brushes it out of her face. Azula does not react to the touching.

"So?" Azula murmurs, obviously annoyed that Mai is here.

"If you give up your dream you die," Mai says and Azula almost laughs.

"You've spent too much time around Katara. You're almost optimistic and hopeful," Azula says, now amused. Mai punches the mattress near Azula's face and she does not flinch.

Mai gets up and leaves, not having any desire to return.

If Azula won't help, then Mai will have to help herself.


	14. An Accident of Birth

**Chapter Fourteen: An Accident of Birth**

* * *

Azula is summoned to her father.

"So, little princess," Fire Lord Ozai says as she kneels before the throne. Venom is in her golden eyes, but she keeps her mouth shut. Someday she will kill him. Someday she will be strong enough, "you love making choices. But I think you've never truly dealt with the repercussions."

Azula looks up at him. "This is about the baby."

"This is about your little girlfriend, and your nation," he corrects viciously, although they both know he is lying. Azula slowly stands up, daring to make eye contact. "Do you want me to spare her?"

"What's the price?" Azula asks coldly, but her voice cracks slightly. He knows he has her pinned.

"The price is you making a little speech for me, without going off of the script." It does not sound nearly as bad as Azula assumed. "And after the speech, you will personally oversee the executions of the insurgents who wanted you on the throne."

"You want me to betray my supporters and endorse you."

"Very good job repeating back to me what I just said," Ozai remarks snidely and Azula's neck tenses. "Yes, that's what I want. But it is your choice. You can be a martyr or your girlfriend can live. You can be beloved by the people more than they've loved anyone. Or you can be loved by her. Take your time. They're all only rotting in prison with execution orders signed."

Azula weighs her odds. She cannot fight back. No matter how many times Mai screams in her ear that she has all the weapons she needs against her father, she knows that she will always lose. Whatever it is that curses her, he will always be more powerful and he will always exert that power over her.

She is bold, brilliant and powerful. But he manages to strip away all of that and make her less than human, less than royalty. The love she had for her father that kept her from losing it is gone. He destroyed it himself. Azula looks at him and sees her greatest enemy, but one that will defeat her over and over and over again, unlike anything else she has ever faced.

And suddenly, she gives up. If he will always win, she might as well fight.

As Ozai waits for her to speak, she touches two fingers together and before he can lift an arm the room is blinded by blue light and the deafening crack of lightning. As the smoke clears, Fire Lord Ozai lies dead.

"Azula, I can't wait all day," and father's voice breaks Azula out of her reverie.

Headache. She looks up and the only smoke in the room is from the burning throne. Hallucination. She imagined it. Her fingers are touching behind her back, tempting her to bring him down with a bolt of lightning. But if she were to miss, or if he were to live like Zuko... the repercussions would be too much. It isn't worth it.

She lowers her hands.

"You promise to spare Ty Lee?" Azula inquires feebly. She can see his corpse in her mind but he sits there regally and overly proud.

"Yes," he says with a smug smile. "You just read the words I tell you and let the public know you won't stand for insurgents. I'm sure the new face of Princess Azula will... well, you'll overcome it by the time you're mentally ready to be Fire Lord."

Azula inhales slowly.

She is weak.

The event comes more quickly than Azula would like it to. She stopped eating days ago and feels faint, and her father has forced her to the long lonely dining room table to eat breakfast. She stares at a plate of food and cannot summon the willpower to put it in her mouth. He examines her, looking for a weakness to exploit.

At least he wants her to eat. That's a sign that he may be her father and not just some nightmare.

"I'm sure it's nerve wracking. But, little princess, you can't say good morning without lying twice. The speech is no different, and your teenage love will be saved," he says and Azula feels nauseous. "It's just another lie to get what you want."

"I want you to show her to me," Azula says, pushing her food around on her plate. "I need to see that she's alive; I'm not stupid."

"That's a fair request. Eat your food."

Azula obeys. She hates herself for it, overwhelmed with a twisting feeling as she forces it into her mouth. It was a foolish protest, starvation. Is she that childish and desperate? She has grown into a woman in her time as Fire Lord and her life in the Water Tribe. Little rebellions against her father are a waste of time.

And Fire Lord Ozai complies to Azula's request. Azula sits in the throne room beside him, at his right hand, uncomfortable. Her clothes are pinned in such a way to cover the bump on her abdomen, as if people will not find out eventually. Her hair is washed and tied up. It was riddled with so many knots that a servant nearly cried when she tried to get them out. But, honestly, in the Water Tribe, topknots were not exactly practical.

Princess Azula looks like a corpse of herself, and that is the first thing Ty Lee notices when she is taken into the throne room in handcuffs. Her first thought is that this is her execution, Azula's hollow eyes looking broken.

"You didn't lie," Azula says to her father. Her words don't have enough breath behind them.

Ty Lee gazes at the floor. Azula tries not to move her face at all. She cannot give her father the upper hand, even if he is already winning.

"Then I suppose you can get to practicing your speech," the Fire Lord says and Ty Lee is taken away as quickly as she came.

Azula wraps her arms around herself. She is getting in too deep. Far too deep.

The next day, Azula wakes at sunrise, as she always does. She spends most of the morning vomiting, tears trickling from her eyes as her stomach convulses. She washes out her mouth and still cannot rid herself of the taste. Today she is forced to sacrifice her reputation as a leader for her relationship with Ty Lee.

It is not what Azula would have done years ago. Too much has changed for her liking and she does not know how to process it.

Later, she stands in her room, being fitted into clothes like something her father can show off. It is something she would have tolerated as a child but is degrading now. Maybe she is only sixteen, but she might as well be an adult.

"Make sure you cover up that bump," Fire Lord Ozai remarks in passing, causing one of the four servants making Azula presentable to break out in even more of a sweat.

Azula gazes at herself in the mirror with a thousand yard stare. She seems vacant, Ozai notices, and he does not know if it is to spite him or if she has genuinely given up. He has never seen Azula defeated, not against any foe. Fighting five men at once because he demanded it or fighting against his own fleets and nearly winning. Tactically brilliant.

And he has destroyed that. If she only weren't so broken mentally, she could be great. He contemplated many times the part he played in breaking her down and reducing her to ashes and fragments, but his doubts are easy to sweep aside and chalk it up to her losing her mind.

That could not be because of him. He has done too much for her.

As Ozai walks past the bedroom where Azula is being decorated for her speech, he feels slightly dizzy, thinking about his mistake, his secret that Azula has. That she could use against him in numerous ways. She is too devious, too conniving to trust with... whatever is inside of her.

He pauses at a dusty parlor and looks inside. A shelf with pointless relics of children; from his childhood, from Iroh's, Lu Ten, Azula and Zuko. Each one of them have been casualties of Ozai's rise to power. It is... unfortunate, he supposes.

Walking inside, intrigued by a knife of Iroh's that Ozai once stole, he picks it up and examines it. A small smile he hopes no one will see.

He turns with the sensation that someone is behind him. A little girl, slightly distorted by the shadowy hallway and the sunlight from behind the curtains in the parlor. He looks at her, walking towards her without wondering who she is.

She clutches something in her hands, a ruby sphere that looks incredibly expensive, or like an unwanted present.

The girl turns and is gone, raven hair flowing behind her. Ozai looks around the corner and realizes in his gut who the girl was.

He turns at the shelf and sees the ruby sphere glittering next to drawings and trinkets of Azula's childhood accomplishments.

It is not the first time his daughter has haunted him since she was thirteen; but it is the first time he imagined she was there when she was not.

He leaves the parlor, shutting the door behind him and abandoning the room, and goes to take care of more important arrangements than his daughter's hair.

Azula stands on the balcony of the Royal Plaza where she started a riot over half a year ago. She has memorized the speech, one she helped write, which killed her pride. She looks stunning, the bump is covered. She touches the cold stone of the guardrail and looks at the gathered people.

She announced here the death of her brother. After Sozin's Comet. And she announced that she had become Fire Lord as her father had intended before his untimely death.

How Azula wishes those things were still true.

Azula gives her speech and it is riveting. It is all a lie that is propaganda for Fire Lord Ozai, but the people believe it when they hear it from her. The people of the Fire Nation love her like they have never loved before. The only person she cannot control, the only person she cannot convince, is the man who exercises his power of her with disregard for her health.

Her speech is over as she can only think about memories long gone. Her descent started the day the Fire Nation lost at the North Pole. And she will lay waste to any fleet her father sends at her like the Avatar did that day. She will take her throne will blood and fire, if she can only get to Ba Sing Se.

And now she stands at the execution. Her eyes are fixated on the platform.

"These are accused of high treason, and rebellion in your name," Ozai says with a hint of melodrama. Azula's stomach twists as she detaches from this world. "Do you want to see them die?"

And Azula says with conviction that only a great liar can present, "Yes, father."

She does not close her eyes as they look at her with confusion and betrayal in their expressions. And they are killed one by one, by a firing squad of flames.

Azula is returned to the palace and locked in her room once more. She lies on the bed and wonders where she went wrong. Where she lost her way. She _needs _to win. She _needs _to defeat him but she... she can't. She doesn't know why but she can't.

The door opens and someone is tossed inside. So Ozai did not lie; he has given her Ty Lee in exchange for what she did.

"You look angry," Azula says, caressing the side of Ty Lee's face. Her hand is brushed away and Azula's jaw juts out in rage.

"I don't know if I'm angry or not," murmurs the acrobat, shrugging softly. She glances at the locked door and wonders if her situation has improved at all.

"I just saved your life," Azula says quietly, looking offended. She _is _offended. It killed her to sacrifice her following in the Fire Nation for her girlfriend, but she _did it _and Ty Lee should be grateful.

Ty Lee says nothing in response. Azula gazes at her, at the betrothal necklace against her neck. It throbs with her pulse as she seems to be in a staring contest with the doorknob.

"How am I supposed to live with myself?" Ty Lee asks, her voice strained. Azula is confused; she has just given her a perfect gift and she looks wounded. "You traded all of those people for me. You gave yourself to your father for me."

"You should be flattered, not angry at me," Azula says harshly, offended to the core. It hurts Ty Lee to hurt her but she cannot imagine why Azula would do such a thing. They are both so bad at loving.

"I'm not angry. I'm just... disappointed or something," Ty Lee replies weakly, trying to distance herself from her feelings. That is the only way to handle this with Azula.

"What do you want me to do?" Azula demands, throwing her arms up. She walks to the side of the room and leans against the wall as if she needs it to keep standing. "I'm trying to do what I have to."

"You didn't have to cave in. You just decided to lie down and let all of this happen," Ty Lee says, sitting on her knees. "You're hollow and different and we built his beautiful life and you didn't care about it at all. All you could see is what you wanted, and it's never what you already have."

Azula purses her lips. She has no response, so she averts her eyes. Ty Lee stares at the bedding as if it can give her answers.

"Your father doesn't control you," Ty Lee says, looking up.

"It certainly looks like it," Azula replies sharply and Ty Lee's heart skips a beat. She touches her chest and takes a slow breath. "I haven't given up. But right now... there's nothing I can do and you all seem to assume I have the _magic fix_."

"I've done everything I could for you." Silence. "Apparently it wasn't enough."

Azula punches a flaming hole into the wall. Ty Lee flinches, and then lies down, her hands folded atop her stomach.

_"Love is jealous, petty, cruel and manipulative," Azula tells the mirror. She is half-dressed and in disarray. Her thoughts are still strongly on the loss of her virginity, and the girl she lost her virginity to. "Love is not desirable."_

_Her words sound like things her father would say. _

_Maybe she is just running on her father's wisdom. Though, what else does she have? Everything she is, he taught her to be. And he has been right._

_He made me a weapon. Trained, carefully honed and sharpened. I..._

_Azula shakes her head and the train of thought disappears. She finishes getting dressed and walks to the courtyard to train. She struggles at first, keeping slipping up. Cursing at herself when her feet don't move the right way, when the flames are uncontrollable, when she has a hair out of place. The only time the thoughts go away are when she feels the hum of lightning surging through her body._

_She blasts a tree in two with a single bolt._

_Better? Sort of._

"I'm apparently not good enough for you," Azula says, solely to hurt Ty Lee; she does not believe a word of it.

"I'm going to sleep, Azula," Ty Lee whispers, not wanting to fight. Azula wanted a screaming match, but she just stares out of the window and digs her fingers into the sill.

_"Do you really believe that we'll win this war?" Ty Lee says, sitting up and crawling close to Azula. _

_"Of course I do. I always win," Azula says softly, not sure where this night is going. She thinks of the kiss that should not have been. The dance of sexual craving and odd romance that permeates what once was platonic._

_"Your confidence is inspiring. When you say it... I guess I believe too. Or maybe I believe that you believe. And... I guess that's good enough," Ty Lee says, and Azula does not see the fear in her eyes. "What if these are our last moments?"_

_"We've beat them time and time again. And we're going to burn it all to the ground anyway. That comet, I mean, these aren't our last days─"_

_Azula's monologue is cut off by Ty Lee kissing her. It was her this time who initiated, although she took the blame last time. Azula kisses her back._

_They latch onto each other in the hot summer night. They kiss again, more frantically, tongues in each other's mouths. Azula slips off her ruby nightgown, Ty Lee's eyes following it every as it is discarded onto the floor. She looks at the princess's body, blushing. She is intoxicating._

_Legs interlocked. A thousand burning kisses. Ty Lee takes off her own clothes, struggling with them. They have awkward limbs, discomfort. Azula breathes out smoke at some point, as Ty Lee's fingers slip up the inside of her thigh swirling along the way._

_Azula does not know how to do this, but she moves like some kind of creature risen from the sea. Ty Lee feels her heart beating far too fast as Azula touches her neck and pushes her down. On top of her she is in control, she is not caving in to desires she is not allowed to have._

_With the brush of tentative hands against breasts, Ty Lee moans and Azula decides she does not care anymore._

_She gives herself to her raw desire like she was taught never to do._

Azula lies down, close to Ty Lee but far away at the same time.

Maybe she really was Azula's downfall.

And she is attracted to her in some sick, self destructive way.

Maybe she should have let her die.

Time passes. It does. Even when it lags endlessly. Zuko plots every day, in his cell. He has no idea how like his uncle he has become. But he does not think the retired general would be proud of him. Zuko has tasted failure and slept in these cells before and he does not handle it as well as he could.

Zuko needs to get out. And he will take his friends with him. Grab Korra and make a new Team Avatar. He thinks about it when he goes to sleep, when he wakes up. He scratches marks into the walls to try to keep track of the days and it has been at least two months.

The door opens and a new guard comes in. He must have just started, or transferred cell blocks.

"The traitor prince, huh?" he asks, his voice high enough to still be young. Zuko does not respond to him. "People have hated you for so long now it's almost boring. We shouldn't be turning on our own even if they're traitors, in my opinion."

Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"The guard I replaced said that every time he takes you out of your cell he changes the scratches on the wall." Silence. "I don't approve of beating prisoners or any of that bullshit. None of you are worth my time or my fists."

"You're cocky. Born rich? Went to school but had to drop out because you couldn't keep up with grades, and your father got you into the military? You're serving here because you're too afraid to go on the front lines in the Earth Kingdom, but you just make excuses about it and say you're waiting for the right offer to come up," Zuko says slowly, his voice hoarse from lack of using it. The guard looks frightened and Zuko feels an awful lot like Azula.

"Well, what screwed you over?" the guard replies huffily, although he looks unnerved.

"An accident of birth." Silence. Zuko shrugs and stands up, walking to the other side of the cell.

As Zuko contemplates the fact that he was screwed from the moment he was born, Azula is hung up on what exactly is going to happen to herself and her vengeance.

"You really need to stop calling it your _vengeance_. It's a _baby_," Ty Lee says, trying to pry open the window. She managed to open it a crack yesterday with the arms that can support her entire body suspended off of the ground, but today it is as if it is bolted shut.

"It's not like I'm having it to do baby things."

"Maybe you'll want to do baby things when you have it."

"My father is going to steal it from me. I know he will. We'll have to rescue it," Azula says for the thousandth time.

"He isn't going to steal it. We're prisoners here. It's not like we're going to walk out the door the moment you give birth," Ty Lee says with a roll of her protuberant eyes, Azula shuddering visibly at the last two words. "I can't believe you're putting yourself through this just to punish your dad. I think a lightning bolt through his face would be less... messy."

"We need every weapon we can get," Azula says, trying to find a comfortable position in her bed and failing.

"I think you secretly want it."

"I think you should mind your place."

"Mind my _place_? We were getting married." Pause. "You're a traitor like me, you're locked up like me and you've been knocked down to my level pretty hard." Pause. "I'm sorry. That's a terrible thing to say. I'm just sweaty and I haven't eaten all day and..."

Ty Lee trails off. Azula clearly is not listening, or is pretending not to listen. Ty Lee sits down at the foot of the bed, near Azula's feet, and examines her face. She looks pale and on the gaunt side. Ty Lee looks no better when she sits in front of the mirror and tries to attempt braid upkeep.

"He has to die sometime," Azula says softly, her mantra. "Rulers reign. They reign and then they die. That's the natural order of things."

"I don't think Fire Lord Ozai plays by the rules," Ty Lee whispers and Azula swallows. Her mouth feels dry and she does not want to admit that she is weak and the only way she holds on is by pretending her father cares.

"He loves me," Azula says, her voice barely a breath. "He's always loved me and we wouldn't be alive if he didn't. I was his choice, his... replacement child."

"Replacement child?" Ty Lee has never heard of this, and she imagined she would hear a lot of it from Azula. "You never talked about that."

"I've never talked about a lot of things," Azula says and Ty Lee supposes she is right. The princess keeps secrets far better than her girlfriend. "He had me because he thought Zuko was so disappointing. My mother didn't want me. It showed."

"That's why you and Zuko blame each other for your problems, " Ty Lee says and Azula shrugs. "Because you were born to hate each other. That's so sick!"

"I don't think we hate each other," Azula corrects, but it is futile. She and Zuko may get along now that they've both been scorned by Ozai, but they still blame each other for each fault.

"Do you think he's alive?" Ty Lee asks, touching Azula's ankle. The princess does not react to her fingers.

"Probably. I think my father would make a show of it if he killed the traitorous Fire Nation Prince."

"Korra?"

"He has no idea she's the Avatar. I think she'll be indoctrinated into the Fire Nation because she's young. We've done that with prisoners plenty of times. Only to send them off to die in war but... hmph." Azula shrugs and sighs.

"Katara?"

"He also would show that off. They're both probably in prison. Mai visited them up until a month ago," Azula states as if she is commenting on the weather. Ty Lee cannot help but be perturbed by how _detached _Azula has become in her nearly three months of captivity.

"Can I ask you something?" Ty Lee inquires, running her fingertips up and down Azula's leg. She can feel the bones.

"We have lots of time," Azula replies bitterly, making a strange face.

"Why do you break down for him? You've killed people stronger than your father. Your bending is _way _more powerful than his. If you wanted, I bet you could kill him. You've had chances and... I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Ty Lee stops moving her hand.

"He's more powerful than I am. My bending doesn't matter in this case. I've tried to fight him and I've always regretted it. I can't challenge him unless I have an army."

"He can't control you anymore."

"Yes, he can."

"Why, Azula? Why do you just shut down at the sight of him? Why didn't you take him out at the South Pole?" Ty Lee demands shrilly, her eyes swelling with melodramatic tears.

"Don't ask anymore," Azula says forcefully, closing her eyes and pulling up the blankets around herself.

"You are not weak. You are brave and beautiful and..."

"Don't."

And Ty Lee doesn't.

The scratches on the wall are too confusing by the time Zuko is removed from his cell. He has been occasionally for basic healthcare and the occasional brutality, both opposite ends of the extreme. But the current guard, as they change every week or so, tells him his father wants to see him.

This cannot be good, is the only thing Zuko can think as he is guided in a prison carriage to the palace. He is dizzy and faint as he leans against the hot steel walls and realizes that it is summer. It's _summer_. Two years have passed since his failure during the comet.

Almost one year has passed since he joined forces with his sister against a common enemy. Two years since she defeated he and Katara. His time in the South Pole was short-lived compared to his time behind bars. He has been in and out of prison more than a kleptomaniac. But he is hated a lot more than the common thief.

When he arrives at the palace, he is escorted to his room. It is so permeated with dust that he coughs, phlegm rising in his throat. Servants handle him very carefully, not speaking even when he addresses them. Father must have ordered that.

He looks... almost like a prince when they are finished. It takes until the sun is setting for him to be groomed like some kind of poodle-monkey for his father's amusement. But he does not mind being out of the filth and squalor of the prison.

As the sun dips below the horizon, he is led to the dining room. It is as cold and dark as it has ever been. Only three chairs are at the overly long table, and Zuko tries to remember a time when it was full of life and a large family. But they have been picked up one by one by Ozai's lust for power.

Zuko is seated directly across from his father. He meets Fire Lord Ozai's eyes without fear of retribution. He won't submit, no matter what they do to him.

"You asked for me?" Zuko inquires as his father studies him closely.

"I just want to have dinner with you," father says and Zuko can tell there is more to it than that.

Candles are lit and Zuko wonders if he could seize control of them, but his thoughts are squashed by handcuffs. His firebending has grown in strength since he last saw his father; he practiced at the South Pole. But even he can't do anything with his hands and feet shackled. The shadowy servant doing this sets his hands on the table as if he cannot do it himself.

Free enough to eat, not free enough to fight. Typical of his father.

They are joined before Zuko can say another word.

"You look awful," Zuko says, neglecting the fact that the Fire Lord always speaks first.

"Thank you. Just what every girl wants to hear," hisses his sister.

She does look terrible. Zuko spent a lot of time imagining how much better off she was. Probably living in a palace and getting her hair washed by servants and free from any repercussions. But she was hit as hard as him. Maybe worse; he heard about her forced speech. The people she claimed to execute who were her supporters. Prison might have been better; at least Zuko could see the bars.

"Well, we're all here now," Fire Lord Ozai says and Zuko looks up at him. Azula doesn't; she stares at her gilded, empty plate. Zuko finds it incredibly odd; he has never seen his sister so... hollow. "Look at me, Azula." She doesn't. "Look at me." She doesn't and Zuko struggles against the handcuffs. It is _killing _him to see her this way.

It is like the guards that took pleasure in beating Zuko and making his life as miserable as possible. As punishment for betraying his Nation. Except this is her own father trying to make her pay, and that is sick. And Azula still loves him, Zuko is certain.

"Zuko, turn your sister's face towards me," Fire Lord Ozai says and Zuko twitches towards her. But he stops. The worst Ozai can do is kill him... and that wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen to Zuko.

"No," Zuko says and Azula's head pops up.

She glances between them, looking startled. Yet vaguely dazed. From her shoulders up she looks like a starved prisoner in one of the old places where grandfather held waterbenders. They were treated more harshly than any other group imprisoned or executed. And Zuko was told all about it when they took Katara to one. People seem to be under the impression that she is his girlfriend, but that does not mean he doesn't care about her.

Azula looks far, far more pregnant than when Zuko last saw her. He was forced to watch her speech some time ago and he could barely see a bump, and Azula did not look like she is made of bones and bones alone. He cannot believe how much has changed.

And that he did not stop it.

"Let's attempt casual conversation. Or have you become uncivilized so quickly living among the Water Tribe?" Fire Lord Ozai says, almost kindly. As if putting on a show. But nobody is watching but slaves.

Azula takes a breath, feeling relatively inspired by her brother saying _no _to their father. This is her time, her time to hurt him.


	15. An Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

**Chapter Fifteen: An Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend**

* * *

"Maybe we should talk about the new addition to the family," Azula says brightly, her voice sweet like poison mixed into sugared tea.

"That's unnecessary," Fire Lord Ozai says forcefully and Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"I'm getting a niece or nephew. I'd love to hear about them. Azula looks pretty... close," Zuko says, feeling mildly uncomfortable discussing his sister being pregnant.

"Oh, well, it's apparently getting a room with an entire royal guard to keep everyone out. And Ty Lee keeps insisting on naming it, perhaps you have some ideas, brother," Azula says and Ozai almost looks relieved. "Maybe we should name him after his father."

Zuko perks up. Azula never revealed who the father was. She made passing comments about it being some guy she fucked as Fire Lord because she felt like it. It was reasonable enough. Save for the fact she has told Zuko multiple times she only likes girls.

But he took it as the fact that when you're Fire Lord it's like an endless orgy. Probably.

"Azula, shut up," father says, looking livid. Zuko wonders why it upsets him so much.

"No," Azula says, staring directly into his eyes. His hands twitch to attack her but he does not. "Do you think we should name him after his father? It's a good name."

"Azula, silence."

She does not falter.

"Well, what's his father's name?" Zuko asks eagerly and Azula takes a haughty breath. She looks incredibly smug as father is almost melting his golden goblet.

Azula stops short of saying it. She looks like she was just ice skating and got too close to thin ice. Zuko takes over; he has less to lose.

"Or perhaps we should just go with the trend for our brothers and sisters. A_zu_la, _Zu_ko. For Fire Lord Ozai's heirs," Azula says slowly, each word carefully calculated.

Zuko looks at his father, unsure what Azula means. She seems to be incriminating him for something but she always hated mother; it isn't like Azula to care about him with new women.

"I figured you had a few children other than us, but you can't really claim another heir unless..." Zuko shuts his mouth before he speaks anymore. He answered his own question with his words. His eyes bulge momentarily as he hopes he is wrong.

"We haven't even been served food yet and you've already decided to defy me," Ozai says, leaning towards her.

"Well, when you're done with me I won't be so defiant anymore, will I?" Azula says, her eyes glittering with the old malice and power that they once did. Before her captivity. Before she gave up. "Or do you just say that to all the girls?"

Father stabs his knife into the wooden table and there is a loud crack from the force. Zuko moves back slightly but Azula looks on the verge of standing up.

"You're going to be quiet now," father says, his voice with a forced calmness. It unnerves Zuko more than if he were shouting. "You're trying to prove that you're fit for the throne and with outbursts like that I should just lock you up in some asylum."

Azula makes a face as if she is about to continue her tirade, but she sinks back into her defensive posture. Zuko is both relieved and angry.

The food is served without further event. Zuko and Azula are perfectly silent unless directly asked a question. It is almost like the precious two years between mother leaving and Zuko being banished. Just far more fucked up, which is saying something.

Zuko looks at his food uncomfortably. Azula does not eat; she looks queasy.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so childish, Azula," Fire Lord Ozai says as Zuko hesitantly puts soup in his mouth. He is only doing it because he thinks he might say a variety of things that could get he and his friends all killed. Keeping his mouth full is likely for the best.

"For fear of offending you, how am I being childish, father?" Azula says in a tone that sounds like ice about to crack. About to crack and drown everyone in the vicinity.

"You don't eat just to spite me. Put the food in your mouth before I force it down your throat," he says and Azula examines her fork.

"Not the only thing you've shoved down my throat," Azula murmurs to herself. Zuko is certain he is putting a spin on this wording that does not exist. That _should not _exist.

"Both of you eat. Both of you do as I say," Ozai says, and Zuko can tell that he sees he is not in control of the room. Zuko and Azula are, but they are not doing anything flashy about it. "You owe me. Both of you owe me, because without me you would be nothing. I'm not talking about being your father. You both would amount to _nothing _if you weren't fortunate enough to be born royal. Now just pay your dues."

"We certainly owe you at least this dinner," Azula purrs, suddenly extremely confident. She picked up the power Ozai dropped and is running with it. "Well, I was never clear on what _Zuko_ owed you. Perhaps, seeing as this is meant to make us, hm, _bond _as we cohabitate as a family again, you can tell me what Zuko owes you, father."

"Just respect." A slight smirk as Ozai sees that Zuko recalls their parting words when he was thirteen and banished. "Which he does not deliver on. Yet."

"Well, that's slightly unfair. I mean, _I've _respected you my entire life. Particularly after what happened to Zuko. But every time I asked _why_, you told me it was because I owed you. Because everything in my life I only had because you decided to make me." Pause. Zuko tries to look small. Ozai looks about to burn the palace down. "Zuko owes you respect, as anyone would owe the Fire Lord. And I owe you years of sex. That's logical."

And Azula barely dodges fire that burns the portrait behind her to a crisp. She falls on her hands and knees, gasping and lighting up her fists in cerulean.

Zuko intervenes. His hands are shackled and his feet bound, but he roars fire that momentarily blinds his father.

Ozai stops with two fingers aimed at Zuko. But killing his son in a fit of rage while he cannot even fight back is _low_. He grabs Azula by the back of her neck like a kitten and pulls her to her feet.

"I want both of them out of here," Ozai orders and his children are led away, as he melts cutlery in fuming rage.

As Zuko and Azula are led out, Azula stops in place. The servants dragging Zuko by chains stop as well instead of pulling him away and leaving her behind.

Azula gives them a look of acknowledgment and Zuko realizes that Azula has far more allies in the Fire Nation than he considered. It would only make sense that she had people on her side here; there was a rebellion after her overthrowing, after all.

"I want to talk to you. While we're alone," Azula says, stepping backwards. The hands are removed from Zuko and he follows her to stand in the center of the hall. They are beneath a portrait of Fire Lord Sozin. It feels oddly fitting; his ancestors gather here to discuss ending the war he began.

"How about you explain that whole insanity at dinner?" Zuko asks, still looking disgusted. But Azula does not care for petty things like her dignity. Right now, she has more to worry about. "What did he do to you, Azula?"

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss that later. Right now, I need to know where you stand. I need to know if you still plan to go to Ba Sing Se," Azula says slowly, her words barely a breath but with the intent of screaming.

"I do. I've been thinking about it," Zuko says, taking a deep breath. "It'll be easier when I'm here."

Azula scoffs, looking at him like he is a child who said something stupid.

"Of course. It's _so _easy to escape here. Do you think I would be standing here right now with you if I could have _escaped_?" Azula says in a mocking tone.

"You haven't changed, have you?" Zuko asks, shaking his head with half his lip in a snarl. "You still think you're better than everyone else. I guess you are; I always thought you were. You got the best of everything and it sure shows."

"I don't understand, Zuko," Azula says flatly, looking unimpressed. Zuko shakes his head. "You were banished at thirteen to be raised by your loving and doting uncle. Women love scars, anyway. It hurt for a couple of weeks. _A couple of weeks_. Do you know what I would give to hurt for a _couple of weeks_?"

"I'm the one who's giving you a chance. I helped you at the South Pole and─"

"Go ahead. Be poor victimized disgraced Zuko. I don't care. You spent your whole life being so fucking jealous of me because I was good at firebending and father supposedly loved me more than you. I spent years of my life just wishing I was you." She looks livid. Zuko has never seen her so far from collected, so enraged. He flinches instinctually, moving back before she kills him.

"I never said I was a victim."

"You don't have to. You played the part to join the Avatar. You _justify _yourself by being a _victim_. I never have aimed to kill you. I've never hated you even in all of my envy, no matter how much I thought you were better off than me, I still never aimed to kill. You think I don't know how to kill someone instantly with lightning? You think I don't?"

Zuko's face is turning as red as his scar. Father is going to hear her outburst any moment, but she doesn't seem to care.

But she quiets. Too quiet.

Zuko says softly, "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. But I'm not to blame. We have a common enemy, and one of his tactics is to turn us against each other. It doesn't matter who's jealous of who. It matters what we _do about it_."

Azula examines him for a moment. Her rage settles like a burning bonfire to a quiet hearth.

"And you have a plan for this?" Azula says, stepping closer to him.

"I do. And you're coming with me."

Azula blinks in response. "I... I'll trust you. Don't let me down, or you'll regret it."

"I appreciate your faith in your fuck-up older brother," Zuko says with a small smile. She doesn't smile in response, but her eyes look far less angry. "Please remember what I said. Enemies are a lot weaker when they're fighting each other instead of you."

"We should have figured that out a long time ago," Azula says coldly as she turns away and disappears into the dark halls.

Zuko turns to the servants and bows to them. They look startled.

"Thank you. You've just made an amazing difference in the world. Now, uh, I guess take me to my cell like he said." Zuko holds out his handcuffed hands and lets them drag him away.

Azula is escorted back to her room. She feels a certain pleasure for having angered her father. The dinner was a spectacle of absurdity and she loved it. The rush of power was something she has not experienced in a long time.

Ty Lee presses her lips against Azula's with ferocity. They sit down beside each other.

"How did it go?" she asks, running her fingers up and down Azula's arm. Azula studies Ty Lee closely, every feature, every expression... like she studies her opponents.

She thinks she might love Ty Lee and it terrifies her. The sex is one thing. The love is another altogether. They jumped right on each other as soon as Ty Lee was out of prison, but love... love comes slow for Azula. Or it does not come at all.

"Does Zuko have a plan?" Ty Lee asks, caressing Azula's neck.

"Yes. I don't know if it will work. He didn't tell me about it. I think we'll get out. We _have _to get out," Azula says sharply, ferociously. Ty Lee sees the dragon in her eyes again and she has never been so happy to look at Azula in her life.

"I just want to say... and this may be belated. In spite of everything I've gone through since I left prison for your revenge mission, it's been good to see you again, Azula," Ty Lee says, smiling. Azula cocks an eyebrow.

"It's good to see you again too," Azula says, laughing slightly at how late this exchange is. They have been around the world together, and now here they are, trapped in the Fire Nation again.

"I missed you in prison. And, uh, right now it's pretty nice to share a prison with you," Ty Lee says, the words stumbling out of her mouth.

Azula looks... pleased. She kisses Ty Lee. Again. Again. It does not evolve into sex and both of them are alright with that. It isn't just physical anymore.

"He can't take this from us. Even if... even if one of us is going to die..." Ty Lee murmurs and Azula swallows. "I mean, we won't. I don't think we will."

"You're not dying, Ty Lee. I'm putting my foot down. I will _not _allow that to happen," Azula says ferociously and Ty Lee's cheeks flush. "If someone even tried to touch you, I would burn them alive. Slowly. Very slowly."

"Okay. I'll try not to die. But... Azula..."

"Yes?" Azula asks, finding this conversation more comfortable than she thought she would.

"That year without you was pretty terrible. Even if you're actually pretty terrible. I mean, you're completely unbearable to be around half the time. And you're jealous and petty and entitled and, I can't imagine myself ever being with anyone but you," Ty Lee says fiercely and Azula smirks.

"I... the feeling is mutual."

But Azula's eyes give away how much she is in love.

Ty Lee smirks smugly and starts to get ready for bed.

Two weeks after her dinner with Zuko, Azula has not been able to communicate with him at all about their plans. Too many spies, too much supervision. She can only hope that he is conniving as much as she is.

Two weeks after her dinner with Zuko, Azula doesn't remember much when she wakes up. Then she feels pain. Only pain, as if she has just been tortured. The confusion sets in as she sits up, finding herself in a new red dress she has never seen, which does not seem like the kind of thing a seventeen year old future Fire Lord should wear. It's something for a small town girl at her friend's wedding to wear, not something... regal.

Pain in her sides, her legs, her breasts, pain in her cunt; she feels like she just finished incredibly brutal training. The disorientation sets in as she has no idea where she is. In pain, clueless, barely remembering her own name and in agony, she fumbles through the ugly red curtains and comes out in one of the little used rooms of the palace.

It comes back to her like a punch in the gut. Agni, her gut feels weird right now.

She just remembers passing out, arguing with her father. It was like some kind of divine intervention as she was shouting insults at him and then her own body turned against her. Child... child.. baby? Something.

Maybe she hit her head. She walks to the door and tries to open it, but she is locked in. Suffocation sets in; the imagining of it at least. She can feel the invisible bruises on her neck again, like she used to before the South Pole. Princess Azula unravels more every day.

Azula takes a deep breath, feeling weak and feeling her bones. She slams her flaming foot into the door and it crumbles, charred and explosive wood flying into walls and scraping her cheek. But she does not feel the pain as she goes walking, barefoot in a dress that hangs too loosely around someone who was just knocked up.

She touches her abdomen and tries to figure this out. It feels like Mai. Ugh, that's a weird thought. But slender and vaguely squishy from not endlessly working out more than her wrists and legs. It does not feel like her vengeance pressing against her, occasionally moving and making her queasy at the thought.

"You're awake," says a voice she does not recognize. The woman touches her arms and Azula breaks free, although she is weaker than she usually is.

Her heart speeds up when she realizes that she is inhibited, has little core strength and completely unsure what is happening around her.

She seizes the woman by the shirt and tries to look intimidating. But she is a pale prisoner in a party dress that looks out of place on her bruised legs and protruding shoulders.

"Tell me what's happening before I'm forced to burn you alive," Azula says fiercely and the woman looks frightened. _Good_.

"You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for two days now."

"Where are my brother and my girlfriend?"

"I don't know where they're being held."

Azula breaks away from the woman and walks towards the throne room. She is stumbling and holding her hip as she tries to make her way. It feels like the nightmares she has where she is rendered useless, helpless, and is desperately clawing for power as she suffocates.

But it's real. It isn't another hallucination. Not a vivid dream.

It's real and it terrifies her.

She makes it to the throne room and finds none of the twenty advisors present. Azula takes a deep breath and forces open the golden doors that usually require four guards to open. And she falls onto her knees with the motion propelled by fire and raw rage.

Gasp. Look up. He is here.

"You woke up," he says, twitching to step down from the throne but deciding against it. Azula looks at the guards and they step back at her gaze of a dying predator ready to strike.

"Where are they?" Azula demands.

"Thinking of others before yourself. That's a first for you, little princess."

"I am _not _your little princess!" Azula pushes herself to her feet. The guards grab her at the motion of Ozai's hand, but she slams her elbow into one of them and burns the neck of the other, sending them bleeding and screaming to the ground.

Two more come at her and she frantically burns and burns, blindly and without the control she mastered so carefully.

After laying waste to the only guards, she limps towards the throne. She stops as flames surge up, bathing the room in red and the heat of a furnace.

"Where are they?" Azula pauses. "If you won't tell me, fight me. Or are you too afraid to actually have an Agni Kai for the throne like a civilized person?"

"Do you really think you could win?" The flames die out entirely and the room is uncomfortably dark. The only light comes from windows in the hall trickling through the ajar doors. "You're clearly hurt and disoriented. You can barely stand and you think you can beat the man who defeated the Avatar?"

"I will try," Azula says and he is startled by her _bravery_. It isn't something he ever instilled in her. "Or, alternatively, you can tell me where they all are."

"At least you have enough decency to not do this in a middle of a solar eclipse."

"Where are they?"

"I'm going to offer you a deal. A bargain. Because I don't think you want to fight me. You can barely breathe," father says and Azula clenches her jaw. She is shaking in her legs, about to fall, but not going to allow herself to.

"What's your deal?" Azula spits before stumbling and inhaling twice too fast. Fire Lord Ozai almost feels bad about this.

"You can forget about all of these alliances you've made with the impression that you can get my brother to give you an _army_, which is possibly the worst of your delusions. And you can wait for the throne like you should. I think you get what you want and I save myself the conundrum of not knowing if I should kill you or not," he says calmly, as if he is not unnerved at all about the girl who looks about to throttle him.

"Who told you about Ba Sing Se?" Ba Sing Se, a dream. Katara's dream that she made sound so powerful that they all worked to achieve it.

"Zuko. Who else?" Fire Lord Ozai steps down from the throne and Azula does not move back. He does not think he has ever seen someone not at least lean backwards slightly.

"That sounds like a fair deal," Azula says and he almost smiles before realizing she has more to say, "for you. I'm _done _waiting. I spent my whole life keeping out of everyone's way, just biding me time until power was handed to me. I am never going to do that again."

"You should've quit while you were ahead, Azula," he says and she blinks twice at his use of her entire name. "I accept your offer."

She did not intend for this. But she will do it. She defeated Katara and Zuko while in bad shape and it cannot be much worse than now.

"Well, this is the first not underhanded and unnatural thing you did for the throne," Azula says, stepping back slowly. "In fact, it's probably the first not underhanded and unnatural thing you've ever done."

"We need someone to supervise this. And, look, it's almost sunset. You have excellent timing." He leaves the room, his true intent to give her time to think about this. And give himself time to think about possibly striking her down, whether intentionally or not.

Azula supports herself on the wall, closing her eyes and going over motions in her head. Her breath is shuddering and her thighs hurt and she is not going to win.

She is not going to win.

But, ultimately, she decides, it is better than enduring what he'll put her through for years and years and years...

"Zuko?" Azula is torn out of her thoughts.

He looks at her and quickly looks away. This is... surprising to say the least.

_An enemy of my enemy is my friend._

He didn't flip sides. Not again. Zuko has been through far too much to switch sides again. But he is not in handcuffs. It's clearly just to fuck with her head. It must be. She didn't start trusting these people just for them to betray her.

"Father," Zuko says and Azula's lip twitches into a slight snarl, "she looks like she needs medical attention, not an Agni Kai."

"That, Zuko, is why you are weak. Your sister isn't afraid to fight me. Well, at least she isn't crying yet," Fire Lord Ozai says and Zuko grits his teeth and averts his eyes. Azula examines them both.

"Why would Zuko supervise?" Azula asks as the doors are closed. The guards are on the outside and only two out of Ozai's three children remain in the room with him.

"It's a family matter," father replies with laughter in his voice.

Azula steps forward, dragging one foot to Zuko's wide eyes.

She steadies herself and hopes for the best.

Azula takes several deep breaths. They feel weird against her lungs and diaphragm as she breathes. She pretends that Zuko is not there, although the feelings of betrayal are surging in her like livid bile. She holds up one arm and Zuko looks away.

His sister is going to die.

It starts too slowly; Zuko feels like there is something surreal behind his father's motions. Azula is trembling like a leaf in the wind, but her eyes would intimidate a moose-lion. Father looks too calm, as if he does not think Azula can do this. He removes his shirt with ease and walks to her slowly, watching her shake and blink too fast.

Zuko steps back towards the wall. He has to watch; he has known this position before. Being a prince you see a lot of Agni Kais. The last one he was in did not go so well, however, so perhaps he is not as much of an expert as he used to think he was.

She looks worse than she did when he fought her. Much worse.

He visualizes her in the South Pole, in the Fire Nation ship, laughing with their friends. She looked... happy for the first time when she was not accomplishing great feats. Her life was different and she rose from the ashes like a phoenix.

But her descent is disgusting. Four months imprisoned in her own home. Forced to give scripted speeches and stay out of the way so no one could see what he did to her.

Zuko knows that his father is free to kill her, which she does not believe. She spent her entire life being his heir, the one groomed for the throne. But he has two others to choose from, and one of them does not remember a life before Ozai's reign. That was the undoing of Zuko and Azula.

The fight starts. Ozai strikes first and Azula dances out of the way like she so easily does. His fists come at her nearly like Zuko's and she twists and bends like water on fire. He slows down, realizing brute force does not work.

Perhaps he never fought her. Zuko would be faring much better.

Azula does not light a single fingertip as Ozai comes at her with a whirlwind of flame. It breaks around her body with one hand held up.

Maybe she won't die.

And then it happens; Azula strikes. She moves with a barrage of blue that her father easily dodges but is thrown off kilter by.

"That's not a move," Ozai says as she slips backwards, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for him to strike. His hands are lit, a flame so bright that it validates him and his existence. He defeated the Avatar. He is the greatest firebender who ever lived.

"Textbooks are boring," Azula says before running directly at him. She kicks up his muscled form and pushes off, dodging the defensive strike that any firebender would do when an ankle dug into their abdomen.

She catches herself briefly. And then she falls as a stumbling and tripping Ozai releases a wave of fire that she barely blocks around her body. Gasping on the floor, she turns over and pushes herself up. Zuko does not expect his father to wait, but Ozai hesitates, poised to kill her.

Maybe he enjoys watching her struggle, or maybe he does not want to kill her.

Azula stands up and looks at him. He moves towards her, deciding that his offense is going to do far better against someone so unpredictable. She catches his hands, brushing them away.

One grazes her throat and she swallows, frozen briefly. Ozai moves back slightly, clearly startled by her sudden interruption. Her eyes flicker and she pops back up, but he grabs her by the arm, fizzling out the blue flame about to collide with his mouth, and flips her to the floor.

He puts one foot on her ribs. Her sore ribs. She closes her eyes and exhales slowly, as if she is not going to throw him off of her.

Zuko watches it play out in confusion. Azula does not _give up_. The fight could still continue even if he got her on her back. But she does not move. He wins without the second round.

"I'm not going to kill you," Ozai says, as if it is a great gift. Azula still lies there. He holds out one hand to her and she stares at it for a moment.

Finally, she takes it, shaking and swallowing and gasping for breath. Zuko clenches his fists and prepares to intervene. But Fire Lord Ozai leaves her on her feet and slowly walks towards the throne.

There is nothing showy or elaborate about what Azula does next. The room erupts in a deafening sound, and Ozai falls, stumbling to his knees and screaming in pain. Zuko has never heard his father make that sound and his gut clenches.

He gasps, on the verge of vomiting, crumbling onto the floor. The air smells like burning flesh.

Two of Azula's fingers smoke as she slinks to the wall and holds herself against it, her knees buckling.

Zuko moves to her as Ozai tries to stand, cursing. He bleeds profusely, his body is wracked with a pain he has never felt. But he is alive. Disoriented and in a pain he did not think fire could cause the Fire Lord. Lighting is the most painful injury you can obtain, and Ozai can only see red.

"Get off of me," Azula snaps at Zuko, pushing on his back. Her arms do nothing against her brother, who, despite her beating him at every game, is much stronger than her physically. "Get off of me Zuko or we'll both die."

"Since when did you care about other people?" Zuko says, offering her a sick smile.

She smiles back.

Ozai is still leaning against the throne. Zuko wonders if they can run. The doors are shut but he could probably open them with this much adrenaline in his veins. Father looks jarred and broken. Some of his bones probably shattered with the impact of lightning.

It is not something you easily get over.

"He's really hurt. I'm going for the door," Zuko states, leaving Azula for a moment and swearing he will come back, and pushing on the golden gates.

They don't budge as Ozai now turns to his children. He locked them in for good reason, apparently.

"Zuko, get away from the door. I'm giving you a chance," he orders, his voice constricted with pain. The Fire Lord shoves himself off of the throne, walking towards them slowly. He clenches his teeth from the pain in every step.

Zuko moves away from the door and Ozai momentarily has a smug smile. But Zuko stands in front of his sister. She rolls her eyes and pushes on him again.

"Stop being so fucking noble. Just because you're friends with the─" Azula hisses before she is cut off by a wave of red fire going at them. The siblings scatter in separate directions to avoid it.

"You, come here." Ozai grabs Azula by the shoulder, pulling her up. She resigns herself to it with a certain... pleasure. She knows she is going to die and instead of fighting like the Azula Zuko always knew, she wants it to happen.

She thinks it's better. Maybe it is. Zuko crawls to the side of the room, not knowing if he will escape unscathed.

Ozai forces Azula in front of him and holds her at arm's length. He examines her slowly, lips curled in a snarl... or perhaps a smile.

"I never thought I would do this," he says, clearly taking no pleasure in his victory. "But you're too far gone. Your daughter, however, is salvageable."

Azula swallows. Her reaction is small but poignant to Zuko.

It was her job to protect it... _her_. She did not view parenting as a savory career, nor did she plan on doing much of it. But it was her job to protect her child.

And she failed. For the first time, she failed.

_Or maybe not the first time_, a voice in the back of her mind taunts.

"You never wanted a daughter. Neither of us. You just wanted a dynasty. You're selfish and warped and would do anything for a touch of power. I will not be your little princess. I will not be Ozai's dynasty. I will either be dead or I will be Fire Lord. One of them looks more plausible right now." Azula says in a voice that rasps and shakes. She does not even seem to want to expend the effort to speak to him. Zuko is both disgusted and impressed.

"I..." Ozai looks at her, brushing her hair out of her face. He is hesitating and Zuko's heart jumps into his throat. "You want me to do it. I've seen a lot of fucked up people, but you _want _me to do it."

Silence. Azula does not move. She stares him down and Zuko realizes that her powers of manipulation are impressive.

He releases her and she sinks to the floor.

For a moment, Ozai holds two fingers behind her neck. They smoke and Zuko closes his eyes. But there is no sound. No sound of an execution.

Just Azula's labored breathing.

"This isn't going to hurt you," Ozai remarks and Zuko opens his eyes. "You want death; you won't get it from me."

The siblings are separated as soon as Ozai orders the doors open. He looks at them and wonders if he could have gone wrong. Then he decides that their bond most likely comes from the supposed death of their mother. It could not be him.

He will make that right with his third child.

Azula's vengeance did not work in her favor.

Again.


	16. Freedom is an Illusion

A/N: Remember the rating/warning section on the first chapter of this? (it's okay if you don't) Well, the one incest rape scene mentioned in that author's note is in this chapter. It's near the end, and is moderately descriptive, so, heads up.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Freedom is an Illusion**

* * *

"Maybe you should stop trying to get misguided and violent revenge," Mai says the morning after the Agni Kai. Azula is recovering and about ready to snap, as no one will answer her questions. She demanded, and demanded, and demanded to see Mai, and eventually the terrified servants cracked. Somewhere in the middle of her speech about charred corpses.

"Where's Ty Lee? Why does my father know about Ba Sing Se? Where's my daughter? Where's Katara?" Azula starts listing and Mai swallows.

"I can only answer that many questions at once, princess. Ty Lee is locked in a room on the other side of the palace. She looks really... banged up... and not so good but she seemed, perky, for having been tortured. If that's... a thing. She's not going to die. She's too much leverage for you."

"He tortured my girlfriend, alright, continue," Azula says, her stomach swelling with rage but her mind telling her she needs to remain calm. If she breaks down, if she snaps like she did two summers ago, she has no chance of helping them.

"Your father knows about Ba Sing Se because Zuko cracked under pressure. I was actually surprised, I was sure that it would be Ty Lee who sold us out, but, it was Zuko," Mai says calmly, the sarcasm in her voice incredibly disturbing to Azula. She discusses their friends being tortured quite cavalierly.

"He wasn't lying. Zuko isn't so bendable, though." Azula sits up, wincing at the pain. Suddenly, she realizes something from slight motions of Mai's face. She isn't miscalculating again. "He's endured more than us. He didn't look brutalized when I saw him."

"Azula, he didn't flip sides. I know you think he did but Zuko wouldn't do that. I think he just wanted it to stop for everyone or something. Look, that's behind us all." Mai waves her hand and Azula studies her for any sign of injury. All she finds is signs of a poor liar.

"You sold us out once," Azula says softly and maliciously. Mai realizes she believes _Zuko _over her _best friend_. "You don't even have bruises to point at this time."

Mai is silent. She breathes in and contemplates the benefits of honesty with Azula. The princess looks disheveled and unstable, more than Ty Lee and Katara did.

"I did it," Mai replies honestly and Azula does seem to know how to react. "Zuko's big romantic gesture was taking the blame for me."

"And yet, you're still with Katara," Azula says quietly and Mai knows she is truly angry. Princess Azula gets quiet when she is livid. Her nose turns slightly red, her eyes sparkle with a true malice and her voice becomes soft.

"Look, we can work that out on our way to Ba Sing Se," Mai says, bristling slightly.

Azula takes a deep breath. Mai has less resolve than Azula does, and perhaps some things can be forgiven. But trusting her is always a mistake. Azula does not know why she ever did.

"Twice. I forgave you the first time because you believed we could defend ourselves. And we should have been able to," Azula says, sitting close to Mai. She can see the dark circles under Azula's golden eyes and it makes her slightly queasy. "Why would you _let _other people suffer and then just immediately snap? You're not a wimp. You've felt pain before. You've caused pain to _yourself_."

"Azula," Mai says, touching her arms uncomfortably for a split second, "my mother and brother are alive. And my mother has not been good. Katara and I saw her and she was... half dead."

"So, you're angry about what I did to your family," Azula replies, rolling her eyes.

"No. Your father has been extorting me with them for months now," Mai explains and Azula's stomach twists. It is exactly the kind of thing her father would do. "I've been through a lot. I've had more to worry about than the fact that two people are in love with me and I can't choose. Like jumping through hoops and spying and _worse_."

"You've told him things I've said to you." Azula is balanced on her knees now, looking like a cat about to pounce. Mai remains steely; Azula will not kill an ally when she has so few.

"I only answer when directly asked. I didn't _want _any of this," Mai says and Azula leans back.

Azula prioritizes and decides that her father manipulating Mai is less worrisome than the fate of her vengeance, daughter, whatever it is.

"Continue," Azula says finally, her fingers twitching slightly.

"Your daughter is in a position you might not be happy about."

"And I'm gloriously pleased that you allowed my girlfriend to get brutally tortured and just told _everyone _our plans," Azula snarls, eyebrow twitching. Mai instinctually moves back slightly.

"Well, she's locked up tight and guarded by the royal guard or something. They look like people even we don't want to mess with. I certainly couldn't get in." Mai shrugs and Azula blinks.

She does not know how to react. She never even named the child, save for a joke with Katara, and she never intended to do more with it than spite her father, but she feels that she failed. She was supposed to protect her and couldn't. It perturbs her, although she has more important things to worry about.

"We have to get her out before we leave," Azula demands with severity and conviction.

"I don't know if we can. We'll try. Katara escaped two days ago. She's hiding out in this old apartment my dad used for things I hate him for," Mai says and Azula raises an eyebrow. She did not have this much faith in her allies.

"Katara is free. Zuko is attainable. Korra?"

"With Katara."

"Was she in prison?"

"No, she wound up at the same school as my brother. It was actually the most fortunate thing that's happened to us in a long time," Mai says with a shrug. "So, I think we got her before she was too indoctrinated."

"When do we leave?" Azula asks quietly, glancing around for anyone who could be listening.

"I don't think I can say."

"Oh, now your lips are sealed."

"It's not safe to talk about here. Just don't worry. We'll come for you when it's time," Mai says, standing up and leaving Azula alone.

She sits on her bed and wonders what she is supposed to do. Her alliance is strong but Ba Sing Se is a ridiculous dream. Maybe she should have taken her father's offer. She should have waited and waited... and waited. And suffered. But it would be easier than somehow raising an army and defeating Fire Lord Ozai, the man who killed the Avatar.

Azula breaks out of her room within a day of Mai's visit. She has friends in the palace and they are quite malleable. The people will not be a problem; those father has his claws in will be harder to get out of the way. But now she needs to find Ty Lee and do _something_. Azula has gone through pain, nearly been killed, but she wasn't tortured.

She should have protected her too.

Agni, life was easier when she only cared about herself.

Sneaking through the palace is simple for her. She lived as a shadow for years and now she relies on her old skills. It is always mostly empty, even with the influx of soldiers. But they are not paid enough to check behind every curtain and every hallway for the slender form of a teenage girl.

Azula opens door after door. She tries to be quiet and not frantic, but she is slipping. Finally, she hits the right one.

"Azula?" a choked voice, constricted with pain or emotion, says. Azula shuts the door behind her and walks to the mattress on the floor.

This may be the nicest prison ever made, with its gilded plates, exquisite murals and invisible bars, but it is still a prison. Azula sits by her, looking up at the candelabra and lighting it with a few motions of her fingers.

At first the room is blue and the sight of her broken fiancée is enough to make Azula inhale sharply through her teeth. When it fades to yellow, it looks less terrible. Her face is mostly unscathed, save for remnants of a black eye.

It is her body that Azula runs her fingers across and wishes she were still in the Water Tribe so it could be healed instantly. Some of the wounds are cauterized shoddily and the cloth and sticks around her fingers suggest they were smashed.

"And Zuko and Mai were just fine. It was her who sold us out," Azula says quickly before lips meet hers. She sinks into the kiss and feels at rest for the first time in a long time.

"It's okay," Ty Lee says, grimacing. "I've fallen from incredible heights and snapped bones with stuck landings. It was scary but I've been pretty banged up before."

"Your optimism is so sickening. Kiss me again," Azula demands and Ty Lee complies. They sink into each other on the old mattress.

Azula presses her lips against Ty Lee and she winces. Azula pulls back slightly, still aroused but also repulsed by what has been done to her.

"Where does it hurt?" Azula asks softly and Ty Lee is stunned by the tenderness of her words.

"Pretty much everywhere," Ty Lee says with a smile.

Azula kisses her more gently. Each bruise, each cut, each place where red hot nails were dug into skin. She pushes Ty Lee down onto her back, removing her bloodstained clothes. She does not close her eyes at what she sees, but her eyes swell with tears of rage.

"I will kill him. Not because he usurped me or stole my daughter. I will kill him because of what he did to you," Azula says, her fingers twitching close to her girlfriend's breasts but almost afraid she will hurt her more.

"That is the most romantic thing I have _ever _heard." And before Azula can decide what to do with the shattered body of her paramour, Ty Lee sits up and presses her lips against Azula's.

The vivacity between the scarred and wounded women is strange. Ty Lee tears at Azula's perfect dress and it lies mixed with the rags of a tortured prisoner, the bright red of sex against the dark red of blood. Their hands hurt in places; Azula's cleavage, Ty Lee's broken fingers. The kisses are messy and entirely too spontaneous for Azula; Ty Lee loves it.

Their bodies are both changed. Azula consists of bones and deteriorated muscle. She looks far from pregnant anymore, but what she has gone through combined with the baby inside of her has left her body weaker than the overly trained firebender Ty Lee first slept with.

Bruises against atrophy, their hands stray around each other, trying to gauge if this is a hallucination or not. Azula's tongue twists with Ty Lee's as she grinds against her and tries to figure out if this is real or not. Wet, throbbing and she murmurs, "Hurt me."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ty Lee whispers; she may be romantically involved with the princess but she still fears retribution.

"Hurt me. It's the only thing I feel," Azula murmurs, stopping the motions bringing them pleasure entirely.

Ty Lee hesitates. She runs her fingertips along Azula's clavicle. Azula's lips part ever so slightly, but she is waiting for something other than caresses. Ty Lee presses her lip to the spot where her finger swirls off of Azula's shoulder. And as it breaks, she digs her finger into the point there, cringing.

Azula shrieks at first and Ty Lee tries to stumble away. But the princess pulls her back feebly and forces their lips together.

And they tumble. And tumble. Breathless, as the pain still reverberates through Azula's body and Ty Lee's bruises are woken again by the rough touch of the princess's pursuit of pleasure.

_"Hurt me."_

As she leaves Ty Lee's prison, vowing to return with Zuko, Azula is caught. Out of her cell, out of her bedroom. She feels the arms around her and knows that they are far worse than a soldier she can lie her way away from. They are arms that have grabbed her many times, sometimes to keep her from falling out of windows or scraping a knee, others to keep her from running away.

"Why are you out?" her father demands into her ear.

"I went to go see my girlfriend. The one you had tortured." Silence. "And I _know _what you've been making Mai do. You can't hide things from me. Not for long."

"Yes, knowledge is power. But _knowledge _isn't out in the palace and able to assassinate advisors and liberate prisoners," he growls, hot breath on her neck. She breathes in and decides to be strong, because he will _never _break her again.

She is going to Ba Sing Se.

"Put me in the Boiling Rock. Go ahead. Capitol Prison?"

"You would escape. No, I'm keeping you with me at all times. I trust that I can keep you from trying anything that would ruin your chances at the throne," he says, releasing her. "Like shocking the Fire Lord with lightning."

Azula turns to face him. Her expression is hard and cold, but he shrugs it off. She will not slip away from him. _Never_.

"Your friends won't be able to come pick you up when you're constantly at my side." Pause. Azula looks surprised and Ozai suppresses a smirk. "Of course, they'll most likely leave without you. I'm sure traitors would prefer your brother for Fire Lord. They used you, Azula. They were always using you. They wanted your raw power and they wanted your rage and your eloquence and all of it so they could get what they want. They would wipe the Nation off the map with you as their beast. Or put Zuko on the throne."

"They want me to be Fire Lord," Azula says, but her voice shake slightly.

"You know that Mai's been my informant, don't you? You said so." Ozai says, walking towards his daughter. She stares at him, studying him for a lie or a clue. "She told me everything. It's all just to get Zuko onto the throne, because the Avatar isn't old enough to fight me, but you could defeat me. They'll discard you as soon as you strike me down."

"I don't think they would," Azula protests but Ozai has her.

"Why would they want _you_, who has hurt them and imprisoned them and tried to kill them, to be Fire Lord? They're telling you want you want to hear." He takes her by the arm and guides her through the halls. "I'm the only one you can trust."

Azula follows him. She does not believe him. The South Pole changed her, and she will never go back to being her father's puppet. _Never_.

Never.

"Do you want this?" father asks the first night of Azula's new captivity. She is no longer pushed aside to hide her pregnancy or her romance. He displays her like an accessory, saying he needs to watch her.

He _does _need to watch her. Because nothing will stand in her way from killing him. But not now. She is weak and her body hurts. She knows when not to cross the line, and after striking her father with lightning, she should not cross the line. Azula's strikes fiercely but she strikes at the right time.

"What is it?" Azula asks, looking at the vial. The liquid is a milky color with streaks of clear.

"Sleeping drug."

She squints at him, studying him with trained eyes. He fully intends to help her, but for his own gain. He fears that she will kill him in her sleep, but he also knows she will never sleep again after what she has been through.

If it secures his confidence in her... "Yes."

He hands it to Azula and lets her open it herself. A feigned show of trust, as his eyes are glued to her fingers. She swallows it pointedly and instantly feels a wave of nausea to rival her morning sickness. The effects are fast.

Ozai walks to her and opens her mouth with two fingers. She has the instinctual urge to knee him in the chest, but he is checking to make sure she drank it. It somewhat pleases her that he is that concerned.

"It should set in quickly. Likely you won't even have nightmares," he says calmly, as if it is an act of kindness. Azula contemplates the correct words and decides on silence.

It does set in quickly. She feels dizzy as he showers and leaves her alone in his room. Stumbling from the chair she has claimed as her own, like a place for safety in a game of tag, she stumbles to the bed and lies on her back. Her legs hang off of the mattress as she feels suffocation at first, her eyes wide, and then slowly, only darkness.

Azula wakes up without screaming. She remembers Ty Lee holding her as she would wake up in a panic. But she wakes alone in her father's bed. She feels sore and knows it is just the aftereffects of giving birth to a child, but touches her shoulders and wonders what happened to her while she was drugged. The idea of being violated in her sleep lingers in her mind even if it is unlikely.

It is sunrise, the sky painted light pink and rich orange. She steps out of bed and sees her father is already ready. She looks at him wordlessly.

"Can you walk?" he asks in such a feigned tone of kindness that she ought to hit him with lightning again.

"Yes," Azula replies sharply and he purses her lips at her indignant tone.

Azula goes through motions. People stare at her and father lies and she lies and that is how it goes. She wants to ask about her daughter but hesitates every time. The truth is, she does not want to know. It is easier to pretend she does not care if she does not even know her child's name.

She can pretend the baby does not exist. That she did not fail at the only fundamental of parenthood.

Ozai watches Azula as she does pull ups on a tree. Her weight barely displaces the leaves, but she continues. He pauses for a moment and wonders if he should be worried about her regaining strength. She is not permitted to bend, but he supposes that no matter how much she trains her muscles, she cannot overpower him by brute force.

Azula is a weapon of mass destruction. But she is also a small and slender female. No one could get close enough to her for that to be a problem with her bending hot enough to melt metal and fast reflexes. But now he has her pinned and he will not let go.

"What are you doing?" Ozai asks, examining a distasteful piece of reddish ivy that has grown up over the stone benches and statues in the courtyard.

"I'm tired of being weak," Azula responds, pulling herself over the branch in one swinging motion and wincing in pain. She hangs by her knees and does aerial sit ups. Each one seems to hurt her, but she perseveres.

Azula, the entire time, is thinking about reclaiming her throne with blood and fire.

"What's her name?" Azula asks, dangling from the tree with her back facing her father. It takes him a moment to register what she is saying.

"Kazumi," Ozai replies, startled that she asked. She has not said a word about her daughter in the week he has been monitoring her to prevent her doing anything dangerous.

"Oh," is Azula's only response.

"Did you intend to name her something else?" he asks, as if he isn't mocking her. She contemplates turning to face him but simply remains hanging from the tree.

"No, no I didn't."

Kazumi. Bred in captivity.

Azula went to a zoo once in Ba Sing Se. The Earth King told she and her friends to go have _fun _and Ty Lee dragged them to the zoo. Azula found it absolutely disgusting. But she saw this sign that said, _bred in captivity_.

Strange enough, she knew just how that animal felt.

Bred for a purpose. Never to escape or see the real world without a tight leash.

Kazumi and Azula, bred in captivity.

A week later, Katara makes preparations for the raid of the palace. They have to get in, get Azula, Zuko and Ty Lee and get out. Mai is laying out knives and counting them, as Katara has seen her do many times before. They are all so crazy, the Fire Nation Foursome.

Korra reaches for one of the knives and Katara bats her hand away.

"No, not for children," Katara hisses and Korra reaches for the knife again. "No, not for children."

Korra gives up and decides to play with fire again. Katara decides to choose her battles.

"Alright, so we do it at night. It's really easy to sneak around in there, even though Fire Lord Ozai has made it into a high security prison. I know where everybody is being held. We all, just get in and get out," Mai explains.

Katara sighs and hopes for the best. Her hands are still not working properly after what they did, and her thumb is missing the fingernail. She has not slept since what happened to her, and her jaw is decorated with bruises. Her lip split at the side and likely to scar.

And her methods of escape from the waterbending facility give her chills.

A small, precise burn is on her neck. Mai is unscathed, at least, which relieves Katara. She wants the best for her friends. And even if Mai is being indecisive, they are more than friends. Mai turns to Katara and stares at her for a moment.

Katara kisses her and it is briefly returned. Then they both feel incredibly confused, and Katara returns to watching Korra.

Night falls. Katara is twitching with anxiety. A new Team Avatar, a new goal, and all of it starts tonight. After breaking in to the Fire Nation royal palace. _Great_.

"I just want to say, if we die," Katara says softly, swallowing. "I really like you. I know maybe it was just adrenaline that pretended it was love or something but─"

Mai kisses her. Katara sinks into it, glad she was interrupted. It probably is just adrenaline, but right now she is in bliss. Mai will leave her for Zuko in the end. The war will be over and Katara will train Korra in waterbending and Azula will be Fire Lord and Mai and Zuko will get married and have little Fire Nation babies...

Katara rids herself of those thoughts and wraps one leg around Mai's waist, pushing her against the wall. Their tongues war with each other as they dig their fingers into skin. Katara's lips escape Mai's and trail down her neck, moving away from the wall with the grace and fluidity of a waterbending master.

They pull back, towards a sofa. It looks expensive but Katara falls onto her back, dragging a limp Mai on top of her. Wet and throbbing, they claw desperately at each other as if it is their last night on Earth.

If she dies, she'll go happily tonight.

The night of the break in, Zuko paces in his bedroom, in his cell. He has been in slight contact with Mai, pretending to be having sex when they're really discussing their grand escape to Ba Sing Se, it would be funny if it wasn't so dark, jumping on a mattress and moaning between shared plans.

Mai is surprisingly good at the escape plan.

As he paces, Azula is guided to her prison cell for the night. She has been on display all day, save for training that was painful but worth it. Her muscles feel much stronger, her body less limp and loose. Two weeks since her daughter was born. Two weeks she has been an exhibit her father drags around.

She sits down in the chair she has been sleeping in. He offered her the bed and she laughed in response. Tonight feels odd. Today felt odd. Azula almost thinks it will be the day of the break in, because the staff save for slaves have been dismissed for a holiday. Azula has lost track of time, but she knows which. And she knows that it has been nearly two years since she visited Ty Lee in prison.

Seventeen, she is now? Maybe sixteen. Everything is messy.

"You don't look well," her father says, shutting the door. There is no need to lock it. The slightest motion Azula makes he wakes and assumes she is attempting to escape.

"How old am I?" Azula breathes and her father laughs as he undoes his shirt. He then realizes she is genuinely asking.

"Seventeen," he says with certainty and Azula nods. "But your birthday is close. Maybe we'll do something nice for it."

Azula touches two fingers together as her father turns to change his clothes. She loosens them. Zuko, Mai and Katara better come tonight.

"Come here," he says and she does not move from her chair.

He wears a red silk robe, expensive, close to the one she wears but more masculine. She is not obeying him, despite the crown still in his hair. Hers is down around her shoulders, covering the curve of her cleavage beneath the bathrobe. The curve of his muscles beneath the robe is enough for her to rethink assaulting him.

It kills her to run instead of fight. But she will return with an _army_. And he will face her while she is at her best, and not her worst.

"I said come here," he repeats, startled that she does not obey.

"I don't want to," Azula responds airily, as if she has any power anymore.

"We don't always get what we want, little princess."

"I do."

She expects him to hit her but he laughs.

"So do I." Pause. "So come here."

Azula touches her lips and weighs her odds. If it is her last night, as she feels it will be, it cannot hurt her to let him think he has nothing to worry about. If he is foolish enough to trust in her fear of him, it will make the job of her friends much easier.

She stands up and walks to him, stepping around the impeccably made bed. He touches her wrist, her elbow, her neck. It's awkward and strange to her. Too gentle and almost hesitant, as if he does not want to harm her.

"I've hurt you, haven't I?" he asks and Azula is confused. Doubtful and baffled. "I mean, you hurt me badly with that lightning outburst, but I've hurt you. You look angry. Your eyes, at least. Maybe I should rethink our relationship."

Azula hesitates. She does not believe a word as he kisses her neck. She bites the inside of her cheek. Despite his _almost _apologetic words, he pushes her down onto the bed. Her back hits it with startling force. She gasps in surprise but manages not to scream. She won't give him that.

He undoes her bathrobe and beneath is a tight dress covering her abdomen. He did not expect it, but it does not deter him. He is on his knees on the bed before Azula can turn to face him, pulling her up to almost his level.

His hand slips behind her neck as she is closer, and closer, as she is pulled by him and not resisting. She will come back with an army. She will take the throne with blood and fire.

She is ripped from her visions of an invasion of Caldera headed by her, burning buildings in blazes of blue eating up red and grey, when his nails dig into her breasts. Wince.

She does not want to be _felt_. She closes her eyes as his lips touch her neck again; she has never felt so passionately about her plan. Not about taking Ba Sing Se, not about Sozin's Comet... her plan to overthrow her father ─ reverie again broken.

Her clothes are off entirely; she managed to not notice it with her mind locked elsewhere. He slips her onto her back, not using nearly as much force as he was before. He touches his tongue to her skin and she violently scratches his shoulder with her nails.

Wrong move. Reckless. Azula knows better than to attack when she is naked and vulnerable. Especially not attacking someone at least twice her size.

He pins her down by her wrists and she can feel him holding back her attacks. As if she couldn't breathe fire that would burn him. But he would block it. Or something. Or...

_She will kill him. She will strangle him._

She is interrupted from her dream by him thrusting inside of her. Rush of pain. Closes her eyes. Blood and fire.

_Crack, crack, crack. _She looks at him so smugly above her and imagines him on his knees begging for his life and his neck bones cracking under her fingers.

His hands clamp on her neck after pinning her down to his satisfaction. He presses as she gasps. She can feel his fingers digging into her neck, into her throat. It is disturbingly skilled in that she finds she can breathe just enough to not faint, but be suffocating forcefully enough to feel abject terror.

_They will talk about her in every history book. She conquered Ba Sing Se and she_─

He thrusts too hard and her head hits the headboard of the bed. She breathes in through her teeth as he does not stop. The breath is cut oddly and sticks in her throat as his thumbs dig into her neck. She has been here before; it does not matter to either of them. He releases her neck and she falls limp. Relieved, although it's far from over.

_They will talk about her in every history book. She conquered Ba Sing Se and she claimed the throne during Sozin's Comet. And then, when she knew what must happen she_ ─

"Wrap your legs around my back," his voice interrupts.

She does. It hurts. She does not care anymore.

_They will talk about her in every history book. She conquered Ba Sing Se and she claimed the throne during Sozin's Comet. And then, when she knew what must happen she_ _will kill the usurper and end a century long war._

It ends after an eternity.

The break in goes as Mai planned. A window she used to sneak through to see Zuko still has the latch broken. The only reason they did not use it before was because they didn't have a plan.

They all are going together.

Ty Lee follows Katara and Mai to get Zuko. He comes quickly and quietly and they head towards the riskiest part of their mission, Azula's room. Which is incredibly close to the Fire Lord's room, and also in a tucked away part of the palace that is difficult to escape from easily.

But they go and Mai unlocks Azula's door with her same sharp lockpick. Her room is empty. The bed is made and it feels slightly... cold.

"Where is she? Zuko, where is she?" Ty Lee hisses, her eyes bulging. "She was just with me."

"We'll just have to find out," Zuko says, clearing his mind.

"I think Ty Lee is..." Mai murmurs as Zuko opens his mouth to voice his plan. She has a night-guard by the neck, pressed against the wall.

"Do you want me to put my thumb into your shoulder? Because that will kill you. Silently. No one is coming to help you. Where is Azula?" she says with a terrifying conviction. Ty Lee can be scary when she wants to be and Katara is baffled by the sight.

"She's not allowed out of the Fire Lord's sight. He decided that was the-the safest place for her after she escaped her cell-bedroom," the man stammers and Ty Lee lets him drop to the ground. His limbs are useless and she gives him a look that keeps him from screaming.

"I think we should leave without her," Katara says, betraying her feelings. "It's been months anyway. She's probably all Fire Nation again."

"She hit my father with lightning. I'll go get her," Zuko says and Mai opens her mouth to protest. Katara silences her with a single glance. "You guys go towards the exit and wait for me there. I'll try to get her out quietly."

"You're both going to die," Mai sighs, but she grabs Katara and Ty Lee and guides them towards the end of the hall. Prepared for a fight, they can only wait. Ty Lee keeps bouncing, Katara is glassy-eyed and Mai actually believes that Zuko can do it.

Zuko slips down the hall like he did many times as a child. His footsteps used to be so heavy that his mother affectionately called him "leaps and bounds" but years as a fugitive have made him far stealthier. He presses his ear against the door and hears absolute silence.

Biting his lip, he finds the door unlocked, and invites himself inside.

It's dark, one candle in the corner the only light. Zuko does not see her immediately, and realizes that if she is not here and he just walked into his father's bedroom, he is probably going to be executed.

A hand grabs his wrist and then another hand clamps over his mouth as he is about to scream.

Zuko tries to fight against the hand over his mouth, but it is too slender to be his father's. Sharp nails graze against his cheek.

"Let's go," whispers a spine-chilling voice in his ear. "_Now_. He's in the shower."

Zuko follows Azula out, shutting the door quietly behind. She pulls him, although he can take care of himself. He notices the bruises on her neck, red marks on the top of her breasts, and her disheveled appearance, but her eyes have more passion in them than he has ever seen. She is going to take the country, and Zuko knows it.

"How did you find me?" Zuko asks Azula as they reach Mai, Katara and Ty Lee.

"You just came barging in. I was sleeping on a chair and you woke me."

"You sleep lightly," Zuko grumbles and Azula smirks.

"Let's leave," Mai declares as Ty Lee throws herself onto Azula like only a hormonal teenager could. Their lips lock and Katara cringes in discomfort. "Let's leave _now_. You two can make-out later."

"We have to get her," Azula says, Ty Lee holding her hand and silently vowing never to let go.

Katara has just pried open the window that is in a blind spot for the guards. Mai used it to sneak in to see Zuko, years ago.

"Who?" Katara asks as Mai is already halfway out.

Zuko interrupts with, "My sister."

"Don't call her that," Azula says fiercely but Zuko just walks towards the window and helps Mai down.

"Azula, we have to go. We can't get her. It's fine. She'll be fine," Ty Lee says tenderly and Azula yanks her hand away.

"I'm not leaving her with him." She starts running towards the hall where her daughter is held but something collides with her back, another, and another and she collapses to the floor.

"I had to, Azula. I'm sorry." Ty Lee grabs her and takes her through the window, paralyzed and shocked.

Katara leaps out last, sealing the window shut.

Now they move for Ba Sing Se.

A/N: So, lots of things have been left out of everyone's captivity. Also the formulation of the escape plan. The reasoning behind Ozai having them tortured. Literally many things were left out. Those are intended to be revealed in later chapters (19 - 25). I simply couldn't fit all that happened in a streamlined few chapters. But I think I don't leave any loose ends untied later. I think.


	17. Campfires in the Night

**Act Two: Like the Phoenix She Rises**

_This is the start of how it all ends  
They used to shout my name, now they whisper it  
"Yellow Flicker Beat" - Lorde  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Campfires in the Night**

* * *

Three days later, all of the alliance still frazzled from the adrenaline of an escape from the Fire Lord's palace, Azula gets them a ship and a morally questionable crew. Apparently they played politics as much as they played casino games. And now they set off for the Earth Kingdom.

"Zuko, what was that about Azula's kid? We left her, didn't we?" Katara asks as they settle in their room on the ship. "And why did you call her your sister?"

Azula's influence is quite impressive, Katara has to admit. She procured and commandeered a ship and crew for them with a few contacts she developed in her joint imprisonment with Ty Lee. But she couldn't escape the palace.

Mai is in the other room with Azula and Ty Lee, and the conditions are relatively cramped. They have to hide as a merchant ship, and they are shoved into makeshift beds where small cargo would usually be placed.

It is a one way trip to the coast, some dock Katara cannot remember the name of. And then they have to find their own way to Ba Sing Se. Just like every other person scorned by the Fire Nation wants to do. To join the fight that is far more impressive than the old one.

Iroh versus the more desperate Ozai and while Azula was Fire Lord is more interesting than scattered Earth Kingdom generals against relaxed Ozai or Azulon. Every move and battle is pointed and deeply contemplated. And General Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus are the only people who are keeping those free from the Fire Nation alive.

Who wouldn't want to go to Ba Sing Se?

"Azula is my sister," Zuko says, trying to make his bed more comfortable.

"...Alright, if you say so. Who did we leave?" Katara inquires, sounding concerned for a stranger. Classic Katara, of course, Zuko notes in frustration.

"She's a baby. It's not like anything bad is going to happen to her," Zuko says sharply and Korra stirs in her sleep. Katara shushes her and looks up at Zuko again.

"So we left Azula's baby in the hands of Fire Lord Ozai? That wasn't the best move," Katara sighs, not inquiring further about Zuko's use of the word _sister_.

"We're going to be back soon," Zuko says honestly and Katara frowns.

They go to sleep in silence, Katara regretting not running with Azula.

Nobody left behind.

Katara goes to sleep as she does every night since her escape, under her breath repeating, _"I am not Hama... I am not Hama... I am not Hama..."_

It is the first night of what will be nine weeks of travel or more.

Four days later, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai sit around the campfire alone. Katara is gathering water and Zuko is setting up one of two tents. That they will be sharing. Azula is finding her third trip into the Earth Kingdom to be her most unpleasant. And although she has never felt guilt in her life, it is consuming her and distracting her from the task at hand.

She can only tell herself that she will take the throne with blood and fire.

"Mai, did you tell Ty Lee about how you let her get tortured and had Zuko take the blame?" Azula says sweetly and Mai's face moves slightly. "Did you?"

Ty Lee squirms uncomfortably. She looks at the bruises and half healed cuts on her body. That make her feel hideous, that make her glad she hooked Azula before she became this. That make her understand Azula's nightmares more than she ever used to.

"You already snitched once," Ty Lee says, more anger in her words than she thought she had. Mai grits her teeth.

"I had to do it," Mai says in a low voice. She looks ready to burst or combust, the pent up emotion about to spill from her. "Do you want to know what happened to me as soon as I was taken to the Fire Nation?"

"I think you got yourself caught," Azula remarks coldly.

"I didn't resist as much as I should've. I wanted out and I thought it would be preferable. I was wrong," Mai says quickly, addressing Azula's paranoia immediately to cut it off. "When I arrived, I was tortured for days. I told him about you and Zuko being at the Water Tribe, but he insisted on more. Not that he tortured me himself; the Fire Lord has people for that."

"As my girlfriend has found out, thanks to you," Azula says snidely and Mai's nostrils flare.

"By the end of the third week, they had nothing from me. I barely even moved my face. And so they took me to your father," Mai says, the words sounding like they hurt her tongue to say them. "He didn't drive steel blades into me. Or hit me. He simply told me what he would do to my mother and brother if I didn't work for him."

"I understand that," Ty Lee says softly, although she does not make eye contact with Mai. "You were protecting them."

"You didn't see my mother. Katara and I did." Mai is silent for a moment. Azula purses her lips and tries not to be noticeable. It _is _her fault that Mai's father is dead. "If it puts it in perspective, I was extorted for every second you guys were in the Fire Nation."

"So all our conversations were relayed to my father," Azula says in a high, icy voice. Mai clenches her fists and Ty Lee prepares herself to strike them if they start fighting.

Mai is silent for a moment, as if thinking carefully.

"I was sleeping with your father since before the fleets even arrived at the South Pole."

Azula moves for the first blow and Ty Lee catches her arm.

"Don't say that about him!" Azula shrieks and it makes no sense to any of them. Ty Lee pulls her and holds Azula against her body.

"No, I'll say what I want. He hurt you and Zuko and Katara and Ty Lee and forced me to have sex with him for months. There's a reason I support you and your quest to kill him. I used to not care who was in charge of the Fire Nation." Silence. "I changed my mind."

Azula pauses, breathing in slowly. She looks incredibly dizzy, angry, in disbelief. Ty Lee holds her tightly for the protection of all three of them, but guises it as compassion.

"Well then," Azula says slowly, breaking free of Ty Lee, "I suppose we'll have to make him pay for his crimes. _Inch _by _inch_."

"I agree," Mai says, smiling faintly. The wickedness shared in their eyes is that of women scorned, and Ty Lee picks up a stick and turns over wood in the fire pointlessly.

Another night, another fire. Zuko and Azula are alone together for the first time since their escape. Tending to the flames as another day passes of agonizing walking. They should have stolen some mongoose dragons or called for Appa or something.

Azula's legs hurt. Her body aches from so little, and she wants to expend her energy training to become strong enough to defeat Ozai again. She _almost _beat him while she was half-starved, sick and two days after giving birth, and she knows if she can screw her head on straight, she can do what they need her to.

But she cannot train when all her energy goes in to walking for miles every day.

"I want to talk to you about dinner."

"You mean the horrifically disgusting fish Katara caught?" Azula says dryly, pretending she does not know what dinner he is referring to.

"Dinner with our father," Zuko says and Azula cannot pretend any longer. She takes a deep breath.

"The things I said were... crude. I wasn't well."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He just stole my childhood and usurped me as Fire Lord," Azula says with a shrug.

The stains on the bed were nothing. The bruises on her throat were nothing. The blood she cleaned herself were nothing.

It didn't exist. That was what she was told. It couldn't exist to anyone but two people.

"You can tell me," Zuko prods and the fire is abruptly blue. But it fizzles back to orange as soon as Azula catches herself.

"So you can do what? Treat me like I'm fragile or fucked up? Or, maybe you'll try to be the daring hero again. None of that matters. It didn't affect me," Azula says sharply, her tongue barbed. The last part is a lie and Azula knows it.

But Zuko will not stand down. The moments before he falls asleep are always haunted by the bizarre dinner in which Azula referred to her child as their sister, and the conversation twisted into the great reveal of a sick secret.

"You're far from fragile. I mean, I consider you fucked up, as most would, but you're not fragile," Zuko says as Azula breathes in. The fire is blue again as she controls it and tries to numb her mind. Zuko hopes no one sees it and comes running. "Please tell me."

"I told you that it was nothing. I'm not lying," Azula says, the fire contorting and raging. Wood cracks loudly, like a bolt of lightning, when the heat is too much for it.

"You don't have to tell me about it. Is she our sister?" Zuko asks and Azula pauses. The fire is calm again, the blow glow eerie in the dark night.

"Yes," Azula says earnestly. She rubs her arms in the sudden cold. The fire is orange and dying now, most of the kindling and firewood incinerated. "She's my sister and my daughter. Now stop asking questions like that before you wind up with your tongue cut out or something."

Another fire. Katara has just put Korra to sleep, who has insisted to cling onto Azula. Clearly, her Avatar instincts have forgotten being shocked to death with lightning. But Katara does not have the energy for Korra, and, honestly, Katara is deeply wounded about leaving Azula's baby behind.

Putting Korra next to the princess makes her feel slightly better for her despicable decision.

During this fire, Katara and Mai are alone together as the others are asleep. Katara stares at the flame, how it crackles and how it broils tomorrow's water. It bubbles like the lake that Katara crossed with Mai. The adrenaline surged through their veins as Katara had never been more powerful.

"It was just the action," Katara says and Mai glances up.

"Just the action?" Mai asks, squinting at her in the dim firelight. The smoke burns both of their eyes. The scent of the wood is surprisingly pleasant, the crackling quiet enough to not draw any attention to their little group.

"Adrenaline just pretends it's love sometimes," Katara says softly and Mai can only nod.

"Is this because I sold you out?" Mai asks with a sigh.

"No. It's because we're only going to hurt each other," Katara replies. "It's been months. I mean, I was glad when you broke me out of prison. But it had been months. For _four _months we were imprisoned. Tormented. Brutalized. Raped. I mean... do you think people can be the same after that?"

"I'm fine," Mai says softly. She does not know if it is a lie or not.

Her captivity was longer but she had far more freedom once Ozai decided she was fully indoctrinated by the Fire Nation again. Free to one day defy him, which he did not expect. Katara hasn't talked about what happened to her, but her big blue eyes have a force and passion in them that only surfaces when she is at an emotional high.

Rage. A rage that Katara feels for injustice. But she is only going to hurt herself with her passion if her rage is never ending.

Mai whispers, "I was always surprised at how much you _feel_. I mean, right now you're not a crying mess or anything. You just have this look like your emotions will propel you to ending the war."

"I got good at channeling my pain since I realized that traveling the world with the Avatar was darker than I imagined," Katara says, picking up kindling and tossing it into the fire. It cracks and Mai closes her eyes as red embers float in the night sky.

"I just don't... I just don't." Mai shrugs and Katara looks at her for a moment. "The light in your eyes is a lot healthier than Azula, or Ty Lee or... Zuko."

Katara purses her lips and looked at the fire.

"Yes, Azula is crazier than she was during the comet, Ty Lee is trying to cover up her trauma but only biting herself with it, Zuko is angry again, angry like he hasn't been in a long time. But you're silent. Does it eat you up at night? When I think about it or have nightmares about it, I just visualize everything I'll do to make sure it never happens to anyone else ever again."

Mai raises an eyebrow. "Your selflessness is incredibly weird." She sighs.

"Four," Katara says feebly.

"What?"

"Fourth sigh. I don't think you're getting a prize."

They smirk at each other and Katara's eyes swell with tears. She slips forward and buries her face in Mai's shoulder. She rubs Katara's back awkwardly, soft hands against stolen Fire Nation clothes and Katara's dark skin. Mai closes her eyes and knows that she will not show her pain.

She will never show her pain. But she does not want Katara to hurt.

"We've been through so much," Katara sobs, clinging tightly to Mai. "I'm trying to stay strong and remember our goal but... it's getting hard."

"I know," Mai says, holding Katara close to her. She feels immensely uncomfortable consoling someone, but Katara feels nice in her arms. "We're all pretty scarred, I think."

"But I have to protect them."

"You can't save everybody, Katara," Mai says as Katara pulls away from her slowly. "What happened to you in prison?"

Katara just shakes her head. "If I talk about it, it's real."

Mai chews on the inside of her cheek. It is her fault. Entirely her fault. Why would she do this? Why would she do this to her friends? Her family is probably already dead now and it was entirely a waste. Everything she suffered through is nothing compared to living with the fact that she made other people suffer far worse.

She watched Azula waste away, stopped visiting Katara because it hurt too much to look at the prison conditions invented by Fire Lord Azulon, never wanted to face Zuko because he was still in love with her, she let Ty Lee get tortured and...

"It's not your fault," Katara says, as Zuko once said in the Southern Water Tribe. Mai thought she hated it there, but it was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

"Yeah. Yeah, Katara, it is."

Mai gets up and walks into she and her two old friends' tent. Katara stares at the fire and feels it burn her wide cobalt eyes. _No_. It's nobody's fault but the Fire Nation. But Fire Lord Ozai's.

Katara is awake for the entire night. Every crack of a branch, everything, unnerves her as she envisions shadows she never saw before. They have been consumed by fire and all they have to live for is a dead dream.

In the morning, Ty Lee walks out of her tent at nearly the same time as Zuko. She rubs her eyes, looking so... pleasant. The marks on her body have yet to fade, the shaking in her hands prominent, but she smiles. Katara _knows _that it is fake, but she cannot help but envy the positivity.

Zuko looks more miserable than usual. Azula just doesn't wake up unless they are travelling.

Mai floats. She always kind of did.

And Katara watches. She was always the caretaker, always the mother. These four Fire Nation traitors were like her children, and her best friends. But now they are all broken and shattered, and Katara can do nothing.

Katara purses her lips with a sharp realization. She gets up from the fire as Zuko tries to make it hot enough to make breakfast, Ty Lee doing yoga as if the world isn't fucked. The waterbender walks into their tent and finds Azula and Mai in an embrace. Not sexual, not intentional. It brings a flicker of a smile to Katara's lips for a moment. Korra is clinging to Azula's hair, petting it as the princess sleeps.

The waterbender, picks the Avatar up slowly and pats her in the direction of Zuko and Ty Lee.

Katara sits down beside both of them and feels creepy for watching them sleep. Waking them would be a crime; they do not look like they are tossing and turning as Zuko and Katara always do.

Azula wakes first. Katara watches a moment of realization in her eyes, and then a displeased twitch of her lower lip.

"What are you doing in here, peasant?" Azula asks softly, little intent behind her words.

"I wanted to talk to you and Mai," Katara says and Azula shrugs.

She shakes Mai's arm and Mai shoots up, gasping.

"Wasn't that hard to wake us. You didn't have to sit there creepily," Azula sighs haughtily.

Katara takes a deep breath. "We need to get our heads on straight before we get to Ba Sing Se. We need to dive into an invasion and... we're all..."

"Horribly traumatized," Azula says with a pointed yawn. "It's not that difficult to deal with. I mean, it consumes your entire life, but you get used to the crazy eventually."

Azula gets up to leave the tent and Katara pulls her back. The look on the princess's face is enough to kill, but she sits down as Katara gestures for her to do.

"You two are the best bet for me. Zuko... he still hasn't sorted his emotions out. Ty Lee is oblivious and we'd all like to leave her that way. Azula, you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. And, Mai, you're more needed than you think you are."

"Is this going to be an emotional speech?" Azula asks wryly and Katara frowns. "We'll keep _hope alive _in our hearts. Just relax."

"I'm just... I just don't know if right now we're exactly ready to march directly into the Fire Nation. Or even get to Ba Sing Se for that matter. I think our group is going to crack any moment," Katara says, hoping her words are not lost on them. They probably are, but it is worth a try.

"I don't see anything wrong with anyone," Azula replies sharply, pushing herself out of the tent and walking away. She disappears into the woods to train endlessly, a habit Katara finds baffling but also explanatory.

"I sure do," Mai says as they watch Azula walk away through the open tent flap. "We're going to burst at any second. I can feel it too."

"Ba Sing Se is eight weeks away walking. I don't know what we're supposed to do," Katara sighs and Mai frowns.

"Group therapy?" she offers sarcastically and Katara rolls her eyes. _Impossible_. She does not know what she saw in Mai. "I'll help you. I know what's at stake. I'll talk to Azula and Ty Lee, you talk to Zuko."

"Why am I talking to Zuko?" Katara asks, raising an eyebrow. "He's your boyfriend."

"Not anymore," Mai sighs and steps out of the tent. "Next camp I'll tackle them. I mean, talking about our feelings isn't exactly... what we do. But I can probably pry it out of them if I try."

Katara grimaces and takes a deep breath. She hopes this goes well.

Another campfire, this one is seven miles away from where they last were. They are making barely any progress and no one seems to care. Distant eyes, glassy, halfhearted conversation that fizzles out. Katara watches them and fights the urge to cry.

Never has she wanted to hurt someone as much as Fire Lord Ozai. Not the man who killed her mother. Not Zuko when he betrayed her at Ba Sing Se. Nobody. She has never felt such vitriol for a person in her life.

"You should channel that anger," whispers someone over her shoulder and Katara jumps, sucking in air in shock.

"Don't sneak up on people like that," Katara breathes, her hand on her racing heart. Azula moves away from Katara's neck and sits down beside her. Katara planned for Mai to attempt Azula, but it seems to be that Katara will.

"You're absolutely livid and you should channel it into this. All that blood and fire I talked about... just replace it with, uh, blood and tidal waves? I don't know. You get the point," Azula says, attempting to get a rock out of her shoe. Maybe she is just trying to avoid eye contact with Katara.

"I'm sorry about your daughter," Katara says and Azula just shrugs.

"It isn't like I met her," Azula says coldly. The words are rehearsed, even if they sound real. Katara may not be able to distinguish lies with her, but she can tell when it's just a blatant mask. "Once he's dead it won't matter. See, _anger channeling_. He stole everything from me and instead of breaking down or gritting my teeth until they grind to dust, like you've been, I just know it will give me all the more force when we win."

She sounds calm, icy. Cold fire, Azula is. Control.

"I haven't known you for long," Katara says and Azula chews on the inside of her cheek. If Katara knew her at all she would know not to _ask Azula about her feelings_, "but you people... I trust you three."

"Famous last words," Azula says with a smirk. Katara hesitates for a moment before laughing. "No one here is _fine_. We're never going to be the same. _You're _never going to be the same. But you reach a point where you can manage it."

Azula disappears as quietly and suddenly as she came.

Another campfire. Mai decides to make her first try at getting Azula and Ty Lee to open up. They are sitting together by the flames, whispering to each other. It has become almost annoying, the couple holding hands and wandering off and talking under their breath. Mai supposes they have earned it after all they went through, but it still is only a reminder that she will have to choose between Katara and Zuko eventually.

"I want to talk to you two," Mai says, clearing her throat. Azula perks up as Ty Lee remains curled half on her lap.

"It's your apology, is it?" Azula says with a derisive snort.

"I _know _that it's my fault. Don't think that I don't, Azula." Mai's eyes flash, perhaps from the fire or perhaps from anger. If it is anger, she is angry at herself, not her friends.

"Tell me about what it was like to know your friends were tortured before you just confessed to avoid the blow," Azula says, slowly standing up. Ty Lee tugs at her feebly but it is futile.

Mai pauses. She looks unwilling to speak, therefore, Azula is startled when she does.

Mai gestures to Ty Lee as she says, "I could hear them torturing her. I could hear her screaming." Mai walks towards Azula and the princess does not even flinch; she barely breathes. "I still hear her screaming."

Ty Lee chews on her fingernail, ripping off a chunk.

"So it scared you to hear her in pain? You just wanted to give up before they did it to you?" Azula laughs hollowly and Mai fights the urge to punch her. "If I heard her screaming─"

"If you heard her screaming you would have burned the place down. I know. There were other people too. I didn't know any of them. But they made sure I knew it was her because I love her. I didn't say what I said to get out of being tortured. They would have killed her. They would have tortured Zuko ─ they _did _torture Zuko. And they did it to him in my name." Mai hesitates. She does not seem to want to continue.

"Go on. So your tattling saved her from being killed? She wouldn't be killed. She was leverage for me."

"You think your father still cared about you at that point?" Mai snaps, clenching her fists. Azula holds her tongue. "You gave him exactly what he needed to waste as many lives as you possibly could. You should've taken his offer to be rid of that baby."

"I didn't waste lives. I wouldn't. I would've done anything to make sure you all were fine." Azula advances further and in response, Mai steps towards her. Ty Lee stops biting her nails and prepares herself to intervene.

"As soon as he claimed your baby as his heir, he could do whatever he wanted with Ty Lee, or Zuko or me. Because he could hold that over your head. You aren't his only chance anymore, Azula. He doesn't need you and that means he doesn't need any of us. That was the message of the torture," Mai snarls and Azula's eyes blossom with tears. The fire reflects in the water she is trying to blink out of her eyes.

"That wasn't..." Azula cannot even finish.

"It was. She was meant to be a casualty. I stopped it. And, guess what, now my mother and brother are probably dead. Probably not even burned, just left out to rot. There was a lot more to it than you could see," Mai says, now close enough to feel Azula's breath on her skin.

Azula turns away. She walks towards the woods before anyone could see her burst into tears.

Two days later, Mai sits down with her friends as Katara wanted to her. It is another campfire. They are still very far from Ba Sing Se and people are starting to give up hope. They just walk blindly, avoiding towns to the best of their ability. Katara is the only one who has truly done this before. She and Mai's excursion was faster and easier with Mai's papers. But with Princess Azula in tow and bounties worth the price of small islands on each of their heads, it probably isn't going to work this time.

"It's so cold here. I almost miss the palace. At least it was warm," Ty Lee whines, rubbing her arms.

"A noblewoman would give the lady her blanket," Mai remarks to Azula, who is wrapped in a sleeping bag, lying beside the fire.

"She can come share it with me," Azula replies begrudgingly and Ty Lee shakes her head. "Why not?"

"You're kind of dangerously close to the flames," Mai says. "There are black marks on the sleeping bag right now."

"Fine," Azula says sharply, haughtily indignant. She sits up, pushes herself away from the comforting flames and hops in her sleeping bag over to Ty Lee, who is sitting on a rock by the fire. "We lived at the South Pole; I can't believe you're _that _cold."

Ty Lee pulls herself into Azula's sleeping bag and wraps her arms around her. Azula's mocking lips fade to worried lips when she feels the marks and scars on Ty Lee's skin. The rage is a bile inside of her as she briefly closes her eyes and imagines herself strangling her father.

"How are you two doing?" Mai asks awkwardly. Talking about their feelings isn't exactly the norm. She does not know about Katara's old friends, but amongst Azula and Ty Lee, _feelings_ don't exist.

"Perfectly fine. Why wouldn't we be perfectly fine?" Azula asks, forcing a smile. Ty Lee pushes the sides of her lips down. They kiss and Mai shakes her head with a sigh.

"We need to talk about what happened to us," Mai says and Azula purses her lips. Ty Lee forms an expression of surprise. "Katara told me to, okay? But I actually agree with her. Our group is going to burst if we don't do _something _about the aftershocks from all those months."

"I had it perfectly fine. Ty Lee was alright until you got her tortured. And all she has is a few nightmares and scars. We had a blissful few months," Azula says and Ty Lee frowns, her eyes glittering with tears.

"Azula, please be honest," Ty Lee says and Azula's eyebrows shoot up. She looks like she would push Ty Lee to the ground if they weren't wrapped in the same sleeping bag. "What went on was so fucked up and I think Mai is right."

"Well why don't we get Zuko and have a reprisal of Ember Island," Azula snarls, looking defensive. But Mai does not relent, and neither does Ty Lee.

"You're not in the state to fight Ozai now," Mai says and Azula purses her lips. "None of us are."

"You were forced to give speeches that were lies. Your father made you his puppet. And you were locked up and..." Ty Lee trails off as Azula just looks hollow and steely. She has internalized pain for so long that she no longer can feel it. "He made you execute your followers and he stole your daughter from you."

"It isn't as if he tortured me or something," Azula says and Ty Lee looks pained. Mai's face is blank but she is hiding internal screaming and sobbing behind her flat expression. "I wish I had killed him earlier. I tried to fight him but I was too weak then."

"You wouldn't qualify what he did to you as torture?" Mai asks, edging closer to her best friends. She has almost cracked. "He didn't have to be ripping out your fingernails and driving hot metal into your skin to be torturing you."

"He extorted _you_. It isn't as if you suffered. Would you compare being a spy to being brutalized like Zuko in prison? You left your little girlfriend and boyfriend in their inhuman prisons as you pranced around Caldera with liberty. Even I was less free than you. I was confined to one room," Azula says, tearing open the sleeping bag with a finger of blue flame.

"I wouldn't compare it to you. Any of you," Mai says, standing up. She and Azula are not close, but directly against each other.

The charred sleeping bag drops around Ty Lee, resting on her ankles. She looks between them and knows it will break out in a fight.

"I trusted him. I justified everything he did to me somehow. But I'm over that. I'm ready to fight and you can't get me to sob about my feelings. I'm better than that." Pause. "You think I still trust either of you? You'd be more deluded than me."

And Azula is gone. She walks into the forest, towards the river they have been following towards Full Moon Bay. Ty Lee's lips tremble but she holds back her tears. Mai gazes after Azula, wishing she could have said something different.

"She trusts us," Ty Lee says feebly.

Mai laughs a hollow laugh.

Trust is for fools.


	18. Islanded in a Stream of Stars

**Chapter Eighteen: Islanded in a Stream of Stars**

* * *

The walk is endless. As the group trudges towards the far off Ba Sing Se, Katara holding Korra, their eyes are glassy with memory. No one talks. Ty Lee clings on to Azula like teenage lovers, which they suppose they are. But none of them feel like children or teenagers anymore.

They have aged a thousand years in four months.

And the aftershocks of memories and pain remain.

But they are not defeated. They could not be defeated so easily by Ozai and the Fire Nation. As they come across a beautiful scene, the six traveler's stop. A waterfall pours down into a beautiful lake with interconnecting streams pouring downhill. Katara runs to the water instantly, Korra's head bonking against her chest, and she lifts some of it into her hands.

It is pure and cool.

"We _have _to stop here. There is no way we can't stop here!" Katara exclaims and the other members of the group exchange glances. She does have a point; it seems like a pleasant place to take a break.

Katara sits with Korra, showing her a few waterbending moves that she eagerly imitates. Mai stares at the water, half undressed and debating whether she wants to get in or not. Zuko is swimming and shouting at Mai just to jump, but all she does is shift her weight between either foot. Azula and Ty Lee are lying in the grass, staring at the sky for some reason.

"Mai, jump in. It's not even that cold," Zuko says, splashing the water. He then splashes it at her and she wraps her arms around herself, hopping out of the way.

"No," Mai insists, but she still keeps gazing at the lake. It is crystalline. The way it sparkles is enticing, but Mai genuinely does not like being wet. "I can't do it."

And before Mai can protest again, she is engulfed in a wave that drags her into a the water. Azula cackles in the distance as Katara grins.

"I hate you, Water Tribe!" Mai calls, her teeth chattering.

"You wanted to get in," Katara says sweetly and Korra giggles. Katara combs Korra's hair out of her face and shows her a miniature water whip.

"You are the absolute worst," Mai snaps at Katara, treading water. She swims out towards the center of the serene lake and then turns back and swims towards Katara. Mai is certainly not bad at it.

"This is why water is clearly the most powerful element," Katara says smugly, making waves that cause Korra to grin eagerly.

"I object to that! Waterbenders died out because the survival of the fittest!"

"Waterbenders died out because your grandfather committed genocide!"

"Well, if water is so powerful why didn't you stop the genocide? Huh?"

"Yeah, Katara, why didn't you stop the genocide?" Mai snickers and Katara splashes her back several feet.

"We should probably not make jokes about genocide. Our mission and goal is to end the war and hostility," Zuko says and Katara narrows her eyes at him.

"Genocide isn't a joke! Waterbending is a joke!" Azula calls from across the clearing.

"Someone silence her," Katara groans.

"If waterbending is so powerful, silence me with your─" Azula rolls out of the way, narrowly missing a spear of ice that materialized while she was talking. "That could have killed me!"

"If your firebending is so powerful, why don't you just melt the ice blade coming at you?"

Azula stands up, picks up the smooth, pointed spear of ice and melts it over her hand. It soaks the grass around her feet as her ankles slide into a fighting stance.

"Your move, Water Tribe." Azula lights three fingers bright blue.

"No, no, no!" comes a voice that has not been heard since this morning. "Both of your bending is at my utter control and nobody is drowning or burning anybody on our beautiful relaxation day!"

Azula promptly sits down and Katara laughs.

"Oh, like you're volunteering to be chi-blocked." Azula rolls her eyes, sighs, and returns to lying down quietly conversing with Ty Lee.

"Whipped," Mai murmurs to herself before her mouth fills with water.

Dinner comes as soon as the sun has set. It is chilly now and the group find themselves wrapped in blankets and eating more borderline inedible food.

"Alright, so someone get out the map and I'll figure out where we're going," Azula declares as she picks at the terrible food. Perhaps she was overly pampered in a palace and the Earth Kingdom A-List.

"You can't just give orders. Ask nicely if you want us to do things for you," Katara says and Mai chokes on her soup. Zuko moves to help her but she saves herself. "Also, I've actually done this kind of thing before. I've never heard of you _walking _across a continent before. I've never heard of you _walking _down a street."

"You misunderstand. I'm the leader. I say what we do, and if I don't have the knowledge to make an informed decision, I'll ask someone who knows. Like you. Or Zuko. Zuko was a fugitive in the Earth Kingdom for a while," Azula says calmly, although her eyes are sparkling violently.

"Well, I think that maybe Zuko should be the leader." It is Zuko's turn to nearly die from a mixture of saliva and half-cooked soup.

"I am perfectly content not being the leader," Zuko says loudly, coughing as Mai claps him on the back. "Azula is definitely the leader."

"I think she's grossly under qualified. Maybe we don't even need a leader," Katara continues as everyone looks uncomfortable. "Just because you're a princess doesn't make you better than everybody else."

"Yes, it does. That's basically the definition of princess. You wouldn't know," Azula says, her eyes narrowed. Ty Lee clenches and unclenches her fists. "Alright, if you're so against the basic and simple concept of monarchy, why don't we have a vote. Who votes for Zuko to be the leader?"

Katara's hand shoots up. Mai looks at her palm, then looks at Azula, and finally stays silent.

"That's one for Zuko as the leader," Azula continues, one eyebrow cocked. "Who wants Katara to be the leader? Oh, oh see that, _no one_. Who wants me to be the leader?"

Slowly and hesitantly, three hands make their way into the air. Korra sticks her hand up and Katara snorts at the child who does not understand. Mai murmurs an apology to Katara. Ty Lee offers a grin and Zuko just shakes his head.

"Well, see, democracy prevails. I am the leader." Azula nods and takes a bite of her food.

Katara chews on the inside of her cheek.

"Well, you better take our ideas into account as a _democratic leader_," Katara says sharply and Azula shrugs.

"Alright, Katara, tell me all about your time flying across the continent on a giant monster. Zuko, tell me all about lying your way into people's private homes and robbing them in a spirit mask," Azula says and Katara and Zuko both look confused.

"I didn't _rob _anyone in a spirit mask, Azula," Zuko says sharply and Azula scoffs.

"You are the Blue Spirit. Common knowledge."

"What's the Blue Spirit?" Katara asks, glancing around.

"I am not getting involved in this insane accusation again," Mai sighs, rolling her eyes. Again with the Blue Spirit.

"Zuko, tell them that you're the Blue Spirit! Tell them so that they believe me! I'm not lying!" Azula exclaims frantically and Katara laughs uncomfortably. The princess gestures wildly at Mai and Ty Lee, who look incredibly unimpressed.

"I guess it doesn't hurt people to know anymore," Zuko says with a shrug, but not before smirking at Azula's mania over it. "Yeah, I'm the Blue Spirit."

"I told them! I told them all!" Azula shrieks and something rustles in the woods. Mai sets her fingertips on the hilt of a knife before the sound settles. "_Oh_, I'm Admiral Zhao now, aren't I? Raving about you being the Blue Spirit." A regal sigh. "Well, now you know."

Zuko laughs while everyone else is stunned into silence. "Wait, how did you know about Zhao and his obsession with exposing me?"

"How did I know the Blue Spirit existed? He ranted and raved to everyone but they all shut him up before he mentioned it to father," Azula says with another sigh. Ty Lee rubs her back and Azula's bats her hand away. "I don't want to be Admiral Zhao. He was so creepy. I have never seen a man unrepentantly check out a thirteen year old girl."

"Really?" Ty Lee asks, looking more interested than Zuko exposing himself as a famous masked vigilante. "He's the only old man you noticed look at your tits?"

"I said _unrepentantly_. We should kill all twenty advisors when we invade," Azula says, tacking on the last sentence as an afterthought.

"Even the ones who were loyal to you?" Ty Lee asks, eyebrows knit together.

"My father _executed _all of the advisors who were loyal to me. We should kill them all. I'm just glad Zhao died. Only good thing about the North Pole."

"I thought you would be glad that Uncle and I were discredited."

The three Fire Nation girls laugh at a joke that Zuko and Katara do not understand. Mai wipes her eyes from tears of mirth and Zuko is utterly stunned. Azula is choking on her laughter too much to explain so Ty Lee jumps in with, "_More_ discredited? You two were like the running joke of the Fire Nation for years."

"It's so sad," Mai remarks, but she is smiling faintly. "You two honestly didn't deserve it. It was pretty much just Ozai tinting everything in his favor by destroying the image of his rivals. _Crazy princess_."

"I've never had so much in common with my brother and uncle," Azula says, shaking her head slowly. Katara is out of the loop and plays with her hair uncomfortably. "Hot tip about the Blue Spirit thing; don't make your vigilante alter ego something that can be traced to your childhood. Maybe some Earth Kingdom spirit unrelated to you would have worked in your favor better?"

"No one would know that but you," Zuko responds sharply and Mai cocks an eyebrow.

"Who was tasked with hunting you down?" Mai asks and Zuko stares at the dirt. "You're smart, but not... thinking things through thoroughly smart, Zuko."

"Yeah, he kidnapped me many times and just, well, never thought it through," Katara remarks, shrugging. She jabs Zuko with her elbow and he glares at them.

"But you'd rather have been kidnapped by Azula," Mai says and Katara's eyes are like saucer's. Azula perks up from studying Zuko.

"I would have totally killed her as soon as the negotiation was over," Azula says haughtily and Katara rolls her eyes. "I'm not stupid enough to just let you free after doing all the work to kidnap you."

"But," Mai says, edging closer to Katara, who looks about to strangle Mai with a water whip, "you would definitely have to ravage her first, would you not?"

"Ew," is Azula's response and Katara is flushed. "Are you interested in me?"

"Katara had a crush on you way back when," Mai says, looking gloriously entertained. Katara stares daggers at her gloomy companion. "She told me all about it, and how you made her question your sexuality. I mean, we've all been there, but I thought it was pretty funny."

"That's... cute..." Azula has no words and Katara jabs her tongue into the side of her cheek to keep from saying some unkind things that would not be cohesive to the mission. "I don't think you're unattractive. The ew was because I don't condone ravaging, because my brother and I must set an example for the Fire Nation and that's just completely inappropriate behavior."

"I definitely need Princess Azula to validate my attractiveness." Katara rolls her cobalt eyes so forcefully she fears they may pop out of her head. But Mai catches the blush on her cheeks to mild delight.

"No, I think you do," Azula says, but before she can continue, her brother interrupts.

"You just told me that I was the laughingstock of the Fire Nation. And I have to set an example for them? I could've massacred people and ravaged Katara and it would probably only make me more popular," Zuko says, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Just because you put the crown away doesn't make you not a prince, ZuZu."

"Actually, you became Crown Princess Azula when he was banished. So technically, when he put his crown away, he wasn't a prince anymore," Mai interjects as Ty Lee runs out of food to force into her mouth to keep from getting involved in the conversation.

"I still wore the crown." Zuko shrugs, rubbing his neck. "Are you still Crown Princess Azula?"

"I hit my father with lightning and ran away from home. I'm pretty sure it's Crown Princess Kazumi now," Azula says, before taking a bite of the borderline edible dinner. "Why is everybody so quiet? I'm not jealous. I'll be Fire Lord Azula soon enough."

"Who's Kazumi?" Ty Lee asks softly, cocking an eyebrow. Azula blinks, glancing around.

"My daughter. Did you all just not notice that I wasn't pregnant anymore? Or... or what?" Azula seems genuinely baffled.

"You never told us her name," Katara explains softly, treading where no one else is daring.

"No one asked." A hollow response. A typical, as Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee know, response from Azula when she does not want to give a genuine answer.

Katara swallows, guilt in her stomach. The conversation shifts and the laughter resumes. Azula looks entirely unfazed.

That night, they set up tents for what feels like the thousandth time. Zuko watches the fire for hours; he never sleeps even though Katara tries to convince him to. She winds up alone at night, crying with her knees touching her chin. But tonight is slightly better; today was devoid of pain. Katara sleeps easily and sleeps well, without a single tear shed.

She does not even need to whisper to herself, again and again, _"I am not Hama."_

Azula and Ty Lee are awake as Mai is pretending to sleep. They are intertwined with each other. Never has Mai seen Azula _inseparable _from anything except her lust for power, but since they were separated and Ty Lee tortured, Azula seems terrified to let her out of her sight. It would be funny if it weren't so depressing.

"Can I tell you something and you won't tell anyone?" Azula murmurs to Ty Lee, who is wrapping her fingers in Azula's hair. Mai's ears perk up although she loathes herself for it.

"Yeah," Ty Lee replies softly, sounding a little too eager.

"I'm my mother, aren't I? I abandoned my daughter and she's going to grow up to hate me the way I hate my mother," Azula says and Mai swallows. She wishes she were asleep. "What if we never make it back? Or it takes years to gather the Invasion? Or Ba Sing Se falls again. Or they just... never let me inside the walls..."

"We're going back and we're going back as quickly as we can. I'm absolutely going to be Fire Lady and I will have it no other way, Azula," Ty Lee says shrilly, but her voice is choked with hidden tears. "And there will be no nannies for our child. I will raise her and you better do some of it even if you are Fire Lord."

Azula attempts to laugh but just makes a coughing sound. "You have to wear your crown when you take her places so no one thinks you're some peasant nanny."

Silence. Ty Lee smiles faintly. Azula stares at the pinpoint of starlight through the canvas.

"My mother was a peasant. Colony trash. My father was born in a farmhouse before he worked his way to money," Ty Lee says earnestly and Azula never knew any of it. She never bothered to ask. "New money. Not like Mai. I mean, your father was evidently born in a palace, but your mother...?"

Azula shrugs. "I know nothing about her."

"Nothing?"

"I never was old enough to find out from her. I didn't ever bother to ask because she was the only person who disciplined me and as a kid who was always smarter than all the adults in the room I resented that. It felt degrading." Pause. "I know nothing about her. I remember sometimes how she looked. Distinctly how she smelled. I have no recollection of her voice, even when I feel pissed at things she said to me. I was eleven when she left. That's too old for me not to know her at all."

"Do you wish you made the effort?" Ty Lee whispers and Azula shakes her head.

"Zuko might know." Silence. Azula toys with the fringe of her sleeping bag. "It was kind of petty for me just to hate her over the fact that she disciplined me. She called me awful things and made me feel very unloved, but I sometimes wish I had tried. Maybe then I would remember what color her eyes were."

"Sometimes?"

"Only sometimes."

In the earliest hours of the morning, Mai escapes the tent. Her two childhood companions are asleep, and she needed to make it out as quickly as possible. She pretended to be asleep for the entire night after hearing Azula speak so vulnerably, and now she just needs to dive into the cold water.

"You're up early," comes Zuko's voice and Mai cringes. "Did something happen?"

"I'm going to take my clothes off and go into the water now. You can watch if you want," is Mai's incredibly nonresponsive reply.

Once Mai is in the crystalline pool, the waterfall rushing behind her, she examines Zuko. He sits on a rock, having clearly been meditating peacefully, and Mai debates whether she should confide Azula's secret in Zuko or not. One part of her wants to gain points with her friends after betraying them to Ozai, but the other part of her wants not to be electrocuted to death.

"What happened anyway?" Zuko asks, picking up a loose piece of rock and rolling it in his palms. Mai squirms in the cold water. Her pallid skin has broken out in goosebumps, but despite her loathing for being cold or wet, it feels refreshing after the past complicated two weeks of travel.

"Azula was talking about your mom last night. While I was pretending to be asleep," Mai replies, deciding upon honesty. "She wasn't saying angry things. She said... sad things. She's worried that her kid is going to hate her like she hates your mom. And then she was saying that she wished she had made the effort to know your mother because she knew absolutely nothing about her."

"That's... shocking." Zuko has no other words.

"It was heartbreaking. She's a human. Maybe you should talk to her," Mai says and Zuko snorts derisively. "What? You actually think she's psychologically okay after what we went through?"

"I don't think I would ever call Azula psychologically okay," Zuko replies earnestly, rolling his eyes. Mai purses her lips, half her jaw clenched. "No, that's just not something I would talk to her about. She wouldn't take it well coming from me."

Silence. Mai slips out of the water and Zuko tries not to stare. It would be rude; she clearly is not his girlfriend anymore. Mai is mildly disgusted by Zuko's respect, mildly aroused by it. She reaches to her clothes and pulls on her underwear and a yellowed slip. It sticks to her skin, the water accentuating every curve of her body.

"Thank you for trying to take the fall for me," Mai says, twisting the bottom of her slip in her dripping fingers. "It was a... nice thing. Not that it worked very well. But thank you."

Mai sits down beside him on the stone. Zuko faces her, wanting desperately to kiss her. But she is by far in love with Katara; Zuko is sure of it.

"I wouldn't have spied or sold you out or... if I didn't have to," Mai says and Zuko can hear the lament in her voice. She regrets.

"It's fine. We would all do it to protect our family," Zuko replies and Mai shrugs. Water drips from her eyelashes and if Zuko weren't the wiser he would think the lake-water was mixed with tears.

"He slept with me," Mai says and Zuko is not sure what she is talking about. "Your father did."

Zuko clenches his fist. He seems to want to show more anger, but is incapable. It perturbs him that his imprisonment was the least brutal. He was beaten and humiliated, tormented, taunted by his own father. And he deserved those things more than his friends deserved what they received.

But everyone feels as much sympathy for Zuko as they do for Katara, who murmurs things to herself at night that Zuko does not understand. Nor does he want to ask. Or Azula, whose daughter was turned against her. Korra, who was given to a family that was not hers and asked to pretend to be Fire Nation. Ty Lee, who was tortured for loving the wrong person. Mai... who was manipulated and abused for a family that is likely now dead.

Zuko does not deserve the meager scars he bears.

"I'm trying not to get caught in it," Mai says, picking up pebbles. "Because the past is over. I want to think about the future."

"He's going to die," Zuko says forcefully and Mai's amber eyes flicker. She is startled by his vehemence. "My father is going to pay for it all."

Mai leans forward, and before Zuko can say more, she kisses him on the lips. He touches her back gently, afraid to do more. Maybe she feels forced. He cannot let her feel forced. She wraps her legs around him, slippery on his lap on the edge of the cool, clear water.

The kisses grow more passionate and feverish. They missed each other with a fervor that is only just remembered. Mai feels guilt; Zuko feels guilt. Their hands find each other in the grey morning. The sun is starting to poke through a thick layer of clouds as Mai finds herself lying on a stone above the water, her wet clothes stripped from her now dry and heated body.

She thinks she may love Zuko. Or something along those lines as his lips are on hers. Her legs and arms are wrapped around him as they feel perfectly together in the Universe, as they used to be. It is almost as it used to be when they were teenagers. And Mai feels brilliantly alive, like she has not since she was taken to the Fire Nation in chains.

They pull apart very slowly, almost not certain what has just happened. Their clothes are around them like autumn leaves that fell from tall trees and Mai looks at Zuko with concern in her eyes. Zuko takes a deep breath and has no idea what he is supposed to say in this situation.

"Is this the future you're talking about? I don't know you anymore," Zuko says and Mai purses her lips. She does not know what to say in this situation either. "One moment you love her, the other, you love me."

"I just don't know. I'm..."

"She's pretty indecisive." And they both jump. Mai pulls her abandoned dress over herself, Zuko grabs his pile of clothes and sets them over his waist, their elbows clashing as they quickly do so. "We would go shopping and it would take her a _thousand _hours to pick anything out. You and Katara are a little like... two different scarves. They're basically identical, but of course Mai can't choose for herself."

"Azula, you can't just..." Zuko says sharply.

"I can't just walk to the water? I didn't _know _you two would be fucking here. If I did, by all means I would have stayed in my tent. This is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you," Azula says, although her lips are twisted into a smirk. "Katara or Zuko. You'll have to choose eventually."

Azula glances at the water she was about to wash her face in, decides against it, and walks towards the woods. She seizes Ty Lee, whom is trying to kindle the fire, by the arm and heads into the forest in search of other water to use.

"Where are we going?" Ty Lee demands shrilly as Azula pulls her through the trees.

"To find water. Mai and Zuko are fucking by the lake," Azula replies with a regal sigh, stepping through the forest. She approaches a babbling brook and smirks to herself. This came far more easily than anything else in her life recently.

"You dragged me all the way out here so you could wash your face?" Ty Lee asks, looking annoyed. But Azula kneels by the water and does it anyway, regardless of Ty Lee's qualms.

The acrobat is leaning on a tree when Azula decides she is presentable enough. As she rises, Azula tilts her head to the side and examines Ty Lee, who is chewing the inside of her cheek and looking worlds away mentally. Azula walks to her, slowly, Ty Lee noticing but not truly noticing. And in a single move, Azula has her pinned to the tree.

"That's terrifying, don't─" and Azula's lips cut off Ty Lee's multitude of complaints.

Her hands slip up Ty Lee's shirt, clothes that are wrinkled from being washed in the crystalline lake and dried in the sun. Cold fingernails brush against now exposed skin, Ty Lee moaning at the slow touch. Ty Lee's shirt slips over her head, Azula's lips returning to hers as soon as it is gone.

The difference between them is certainly embodied in the fact that Ty Lee is wearing what barely amounts to a bra, and Azula is completely covered beneath her stolen red middle class clothes.

Azula's hands slip to Ty Lee's cleavage, hesitating for a moment. Then more forceful. Another moan from the acrobat. Ty Lee seizes Azula as Azula's lips touch her neck and pins _her _to the tree.

"The tables have turned," Ty Lee whispers in Azula's ear, hot breath tickling her neck.

"Don't count yourself so luck─_okay_." She had more to say, but she forgets it as she is stripped down and dug into in exact places that feel perfect. Azula envies the comprehensive knowledge of the points of a body that make pleasure and pain. The princess finds herself guessing what she should kiss and touch.

Azula slides up on the tree, the bark scraping her back and leaving red marks. But she does not feel the pain, Ty Lee's lips on her clavicle, her breast.

And they are on the ground, on the dirt, which Azula finds utterly disgusting. But she lies there, leaves getting tangled in her raven hair as Ty Lee's fingers slip down in a straight line between their bodies.

With the motions, motions of penetration that make Azula gasp, and Azula leans upwards in messy kisses. Reaching at her futilely until she is controlled entirely by pleasure.

She pushes Ty Lee to the ground, straddling her. Azula cannot return the same acts as she has flushed skin and a purpose in mind.

And so they carry out in the middle of the woods, together, united, and no longer afraid.

No one can hurt them anymore.

"We have to catch food," Katara says that night with confidence.

"We have to what?" is Azula's response, cocking an eyebrow. "You mean other than this fish? Because I am not hunting animals."

"You're alright with killing _people_, but not _animals_?" Zuko asks and Azula pauses for a moment, her eyes pointing up and to the left as she contemplates the question. Finally, she nods.

"Not just animals. Also berries and things," Katara sighs. "We're going to starve on fish every night. Maybe not die of hunger, but even in the Water Tribe, there's seaweed and plants. And other, non-fish animals."

"Why don't we just go purchase some food?" Azula offers, one palm pointing up.

"Oh, yes, let's just walk the former Fire Lord right into a colony. Azula, you can't go unrecognized anymore. People are looking for you, and your year as Fire Lord of Propaganda makes you stick out like a sore thumb. Also, the whole blue fire thing," Zuko says huffily and Azula hesitates. "My scar is pretty noticeable. Maybe Mai and Ty Lee and Katara could go while we waited, but right now that's the second choice."

Azula sighs. She realizes she is the only one who disagrees with trying to sustain themselves while avoiding civilization.

"These colonies are too close to the Fire Nation. You may remember them as towns you conquered," Mai says to the princess and Azula rolls her eyes.

"Okay, alright, I understand. We have to be... outdoors people or something," Azula says, frowning.

And so they spend the day attempting to live off of the land. Katara is significantly better at it than the rest of them, including Zuko, who has some knowledge of foliage and animals. Ty Lee has poison ivy on her wrist, Mai is lying down on a rock in the sun pretending to be asleep so she does not have to work and Azula simply got up and walked back to camp when she decided she was not naturally gifted at hunting and gathering.

"This has to be our last night here," Katara declares and no one argues with her.

"Bonfire?" Ty Lee asks, clasping her hands together.

"Bonfire." Zuko nods forcefully.

And so they make a bonfire, and forget for a while.

Forgetting has never been so blissful.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation, Ozai has drafted how he is going to explain to the public that Azula, Zuko and three war criminals have escaped from the Fire Nation. He needs to vilify them in the best possible way, as much as he is still in pain over their betrayal. As much as he is still in pain from the lightning strike on his shoulder. It is still being treated weeks later.

She aimed to kill him. If she had not been shaking so hard, so weak, it would have killed him and he knows it.

Ozai walks to address the public in the same place where he forced Azula to give false speeches. She made a far better puppet than enemy. But he imagines he has warped it enough to portray her as a traitor.

There is applause, but it is nothing like what Azula received. But Ozai no longer cares; he has the throne and he will keep it at all costs. He stands and examines the people.

"Your former prince and princess have fled the country like cowards. I start bluntly with that. They took with them three dangerous war criminals and a child. They intend to undo the nation to mold it into how they would like it to be. Abuse of power is what they desire. It is not what I desire," Ozai says and he can tell that at least half of them believe her. "Any sympathy towards my son or daughter, now traitors and war criminals themselves, will not be tolerated. Even a word of loyalty to your Former Fire Lord will be met with a swift execution. I am erasing them before they can poison our nation, as they desire."

Pause. Silence. The crowd looks uncomfortable and afraid.

"I would also like to introduce the new Crown Princess of the Fire Nation."


	19. Mai: The Fire Lord's Mistress

**Chapter Nineteen: The Fire Lord's Mistress**

* * *

Mai wakes up beside Katara. The waterbender seems incredibly distressed in her sleep. More nightmares clearly, not that she would talk to Mai about any of them. Katara is the most open about her emotions of all of their group, yet even she refuses to say what upsets her so deeply.

"Who's Hama?" Mai decides to ask as they walk. Katara is hanging near the back and Mai walks with her. It is Zuko's turn to carry Korra and he is laughing at her childish jokes. Azula is hiding her smirk at the Avatar, Ty Lee clutching her tightly like something that might drift away at any moment.

"Somebody I met a long time ago. It's not important," Katara replies slowly and Mai chooses not to mess with her decision. They continue through the woods.

Mai studies Katara closely, thinking of how she slept with Zuko. Choosing just one of them is going to be impossible as she sees the drive in Katara's eyes, or the passion in Zuko's. They have united to fight a war alone, and they can only rely on each other.

"What's ahead?" Azula asks, holding up a hand for them all to stop.

"I don't see anything," Zuko replies and Azula slowly shakes her head.

"That's a toll bridge," Azula murmurs, slipping forward with the silence of a shadow. She breaks free of Ty Lee and looks ahead.

Seven soldiers. They could take them easily if they wanted to.

Azula steps forward, lightning two fingers on each hand. She intends to clear the way for her friends, for her only allies. It is the most unlikely alliance she has ever made, and she is not giving it up that easily.

"I'm going to give you one chance to live," Azula says, holding up her lit hands. But before she can give an ultimatum or a threat, all seven soldiers kneel to the ground for some reason. Azula watches with paranoia, prepared to strike at whatever they are doing.

_They're bowing_.

"How do you know who I am?" Azula demands as she sees their lips nearly touching the ground. She looks over at the bridge and then to them.

"The fire," squeaks one soldier who seems braver than the others. Azula glances at her hands and they slowly fizzle out.

"I'm not royalty anymore. I'm a traitor," Azula says slowly as she hears the bushes rustle with her allies coming closer.

"More people are loyal to you than you think," the same soldier says, looking up with only his deep brown eyes. "No one thinks you're a traitor. If anything, he is."

Fire Lord Ozai is the traitor in their minds. Azula's eyes flash in surprise.

This could work in Azula's advantage. She could liberate people. She could rally an army that, in addition to her uncle's forces, could easily conquer the Fire Nation.

"My friends and I are going to pass. You tell everyone you know about this," Azula says as Mai winds up close to her, examining the strange sight. "Tell them that those whose loyalty is in the right place will be rewarded."

They agree and Azula passes the bridge with her surprised accomplices. Azula feels her heart fluttering with raw excitement as she realizes that she is still the Fire Lord to so many. That she has more soldiers at her command than four friends and a baby.

"What was that about?" Mai asks softly, studying Azula closely.

"I have supporters in the Earth Kingdom," Azula says quietly, cocking an eyebrow. "This could work in our advantage."

"Princess Azula, face of a revolution. It's catchy," Mai remarks with a small smirk. "I did hear him called the Usurper more than I heard you called a traitor."

"So it seems," Azula purrs with a self satisfied smirk.

They set up camp a few miles away from the bridge. Katara is putting everything in place and setting up snares in the woods when she comes across a sight that sends her reeling backwards. Two men murmuring about what they overheard blowing through towns about Princess Azula in this part of the Earth Kingdom.

Bounty hunters. Katara doubles back, running to her friends. She snaps two twigs and the bounty hunters come after her full force. They have Ty Lee in a net that Katara narrowly dodges, before anyone can do anything.

Azula and Mai are missing, only Zuko is in the camp. He takes on one bounty hunter, firebender versus firebender. Katara seizes broiling water from the pot and douses one man with it. His skin blisters as he falls back.

Azula and Mai run towards the scene as Katara is being pushed back. Zuko is still locked into combat with one man, who is one of the most competent firebenders Katara has ever seen.

Mai throws two knives before she is grabbed from behind. She kicks and reaches to stab the man as he pushes her against a tree, scraping her cheek.

There are eight of them and four of Katara and her friends.

Azula takes out two of the bounty hunters, but the battle is not going well. They fight and Katara glances over, seeing one man about to make a final blow on Mai. She sends a water whip is broken by a baton smashing into her arm. She screams and stumbles.

She is advanced on as Mai hits the ground, unconscious. Katara crawls backwards as Azula strikes one bounty hunter down with lightning. But one moves at Korra and Azula slips in front of her, tangling her legs and being pushed down. Her head collides with a rock and she gasps, wincing in pain, her vision blurry.

Katara panics as a sword is brought down towards Zuko. She seizes the man's arm with her bending. He screams in panic, wondering what is happening to him. Azula sits up slowly, watching Katara snap the man who advanced on Zuko's hands behind his back.

Katara slowly stands up, still with the man in her grasp. His friends abandon him in horror, as Katara's friends are just as stunned, save for Zuko.

She feels rage rushing through her. The bounty hunter is not who she imagines him as, but she sees him momentarily as one of the guards in the prison she was kept in. She feels his blood thin with her bending, he passes out and his blood trickles from a small cut left by Zuko.

And he bleeds out as Katara's companions are speechless.

Katara sobs hysterically when she sees him die, kneeling on the ground.

_I am not Hama. I am not Hama. I _am _Hama._

* * *

**Mai's Story**

Mai cannot believe she sold them out. The guilt is overwhelming and twisting in her stomach as she is taken by guards from Zuko's bedroom. Her eyes lock on a picture of them tacked up on the wall, right across from his bed. He probably saw her every night before he fell asleep.

She almost cries before realizing what she is doing. The tingling in her noses ceases at her command as she is taken back to the ornate and cushy room that serves as her prison cell. The torture will end. What just happened to her is something she has not taken in yet. There is a certain soreness but the physical cannot rival what she is going through mentally at this moment.

But they are strong. Her friends are the absolute best at what they do.

Mai hates snitches. She just betrayed everything in her that she knows is right to protect her family. But they could die anyway. He could be lying. She does not know what to think and all she is occupied with is how painful it is to know that she has betrayed her friends.

It does not even cross her mind what happened to her body. Her thoughts are more on what could have happened to her friends. They have time. It takes time to summon a fleet. They can't strike right away and that is all Mai can console herself with.

Or maybe she would prefer it to go more quickly. She does not know.

She lies in bed, grateful for the torture ending, but terrified of what will happen to Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee and Katara. Mai can feel her heart beating through her chest as images of charred, bloody bodies in snow float through her thoughts like waking nightmares.

Mai sings to herself quietly as she tries to sleep. An old song her mother once sang her, back when her mother thought of more than her father's political career. That was the brief period of time before Ozai became Fire Lord and Mai's father was lucky enough to be a supporter of Ozai from the start. But Mai sings the words on her tear stained lips in the darkness with the blankets wrapped around her.

She betrayed them. She betrayed them. She betrayed them.

Mai squeezes her eyes shut and does not fall asleep, even when the sun rises.

She spends most of her days in this state. Trying to sleep so she can forget, but haunted by what she did.

Mai is interrupted from her focus on escape plans by royal guards opening the locked door to her room. The royal guard Mai would not fuck with; their uniforms are distinctly different from soldiers, and they are all adept at multiple weapons and firebending. Mai could beat them, possibly, but they _are_ the toughest fighters in the Fire Nation and Mai isn't taking chances on that.

"Fire Lord Ozai would like to see you," one of them says. They all look identical to Mai, with their uniform hair and clothes perfectly matching each other.

Mai sits up, walking with them and elbowing away hands when they try to hold her. Where would she run? How would she run? There is no need to treat Ozai's spy like a prisoner. Even if she is one.

"How has your stay been?" the Fire Lord usurper asks as Mai enters and is shut in. They are in a room Mai has never been in, even sneaking around with Azula as kids. It is a parlor with shut doors and maps on the walls.

An office? Mai is not certain. Plush furniture. Hmph. She cannot figure it out.

"Not terrible," Mai replies, unsure what reaction Ozai will have. He laughs briefly before walking to the antique sofa and sitting down. Mai turns to face him, finding that she still feels smaller than him even when looking down at him.

"Would you like to see your family? I'd hate for you to think I'm a liar," Ozai says smoothly, examining Mai closely. She responds to his gaze by carefully watching him, as if he is about to strike.

"I'd like that," Mai admits softly, rubbing her arm.

"It will happen. I'd like to know more about my daughter and son's stay with the Water Tribe," Ozai says and Mai quickly weighs what she can give and what she cannot.

"They came for the protection of Katara, one of the Avatar's friends. I was travelling with her for a while. They were happy there."

"I don't care how happy they were. I care if they were planning anything. I care if there is anything I should know about them," Ozai says, leaning forward. Mai takes two involuntary steps backwards.

"Azula is engaged to Ty Lee." Mai pauses. She leaves out the fact that Azula is pregnant. It might change his orders to the fleet, and Mai does not want that. Ozai seems annoyed about it, but he simply nods. "Zuko was struggling to fit in. But they accepted us. I don't think either of them had felt that accepted in a long time."

"I see. Nothing eventful. Hm, I expected them to be planning an invasion, not playing house," Ozai remarks with a small smirk, as if it is amusing. Mai takes a deep breath and tries not to be offended.

"I don't think there's anything very valuable tactically about their time in the Water Tribe."

"Their time that is coming towards a quick end. I figured you wouldn't have anything else important to say," Ozai adds. They are in silence for a moment before Ozai says, "I wanted you to have a drink with me. You are my guest and I don't think you have been treated like one."

Mai does not have to think about her response, even if it sickens her. "I would be honored."

"Good." He opens a cabinet and Mai wonders what this room even is again, and he pours it into two glasses. She moves towards one of the chairs but he stops her by saying, "I didn't tell you that you could sit down."

"Right." Mai does not know what else to say. She stands there, uncomfortable.

"This is a very special occasion." He says the words too slowly and she does not like it. "And I believe you are overdressed for it."

"Right." That feels ridiculous to say.

"Take your clothes off," he orders.

"What?" is all Mai can respond with. No one has ever said that to her before.

"You heard me," is his response. Mai hesitates, blinking twice.

It hits her like a punch in the gut that this is going to turn into something very dark. She is about to become far more than his informant. And Mai hesitates, thinking of the people she has abandoned in the Water Tribe, and thinking of her mother and brother.

Mai removes her shirt with relative ease. Her skirt feels more awkward but she accomplishes it without tripping, something she was quite certain would happen. She still has her mother's lullaby on repeat in her mind as she stands in the hot night in her underwear, unsure what to do, standing there mute.

He gestures for her to walk to him, and she does. Part of her wants to run, but she knows better than to do that when so much is at stake. When she is close enough to him, he takes her by the wrists and pulls her onto his lap.

His hands move to untie the back of her bra.

Weeks later, Mai's first two visits with Azula have been futile. She feels like she has wasted everything in her on Azula, but Katara is being moved tomorrow, Zuko being locked away from her, Ty Lee completely useless and in ten kinds of denial.

Mai looks at the bar in the little used parlor. It is in the living quarters, but the living quarters are not very lived in. Even when Zuko was back after Ba Sing Se, they seemed cold and lifeless to Mai. White liquor is in a few bottles, one of them that Mai keeps eyeing.

"You can have that, if you want," comes Ozai's voice. Mai hesitates, examining him, examining what he intends to do with her.

She uncaps the bottle and puts it directly to her lips, forgoing a cup. It burns, but she finds the pain pleasurable.

That night she sees double when he fucks her. And when she wakes up, she is violently ill.

She is side by side with Fire Lord Ozai in the dark night. The window is open, filling the room with a rare cool breeze. Mai stares at the window and knows that even if she climbed out, there would be no escaping. She could not leave Azula, or her mother, or brother, or Zuko, or Katara, or Ty Lee or Korra... she could not leave them.

And so she finds herself as the Fire Lord's mistress.

She knows it is falling on her to find some kind of escape. But all she can think about is how this is her fault, how she has caused all of this. If she had just tried harder, if she had not been captured, if she had let herself die before confessing the information. It kills her with every breath she takes.

Her breathing is timed with his for a few heartbeats and she feels queasy.

"Where are they, Mai?" Azula murmurs two weeks later, leaning close to her only friend. Her only tie to the world outside of the insane world her father put her in. A gilded cage lined with madness.

"Locked up." Silence. Mai's throat feels scratchy and dry.

Azula has been starving herself for days to no avail. Mai has been trying to dance between Ozai, whom she pretends to be loyal to, and Azula, who she is genuinely loyal to. Katara has been moved from the prison and Mai can't work up the courage to figure out where she is, Zuko is being kept away from her under direct orders of the Fire Lord, who is, of course, concerned about Mai conniving something with her ex-boyfriend.

"I can't believe this." Azula closes her eyes, lying down.

"I wish they were dead," Mai says earnestly, thinking of what their friends must be going through. "And I wish we were dead too."

"The feeling is mutual," Azula whispers in response.

Mai lies down beside her, trying not to stare too much at her protruding stomach. Mai can predict that this baby is not going to end well for anyone, and whatever Azula thinks she is winning by having it is going to be negated by Ozai's inevitable counter. But she does not say it. She has already done too much to wound her friends.

Azula asks, "Are you done fighting? You seem like you've given up."

Mai stares at the ceiling, barely blinking. She does not know how to answer that question. All she knows is that there is no fight in her anymore. Or maybe there never was. She just wears a necklace of rope alongside Azula and they both will fall eventually, but not before they watch everything they care about burn to the ground first.

"I haven't," Mai lies. She cannot tell Azula that she has given up too. Somebody has to be hanging on to hope. "I'm going to save us."

Mai visits her mother the next day, after sleeping beside Azula for the entire night. She walks through the streets, feeling queasy that she can move so freely but not go anywhere. When she arrives at her mother's house, she sees that she is looking much better.

"Mai, I hate to ask you for a favor," mother says in her shaky, false voice. "Will you pick up your brother from school?"

"I don't see why not," Mai says, without the knowledge that her mother finds her behavior incredibly suspicious. Mai was never helpful. And showing up in the Fire Nation after escaping prison feels like bad news to her.

But Mai takes off into the street and walks to the primary school. And it is there, as she is waiting for her brother, that she sees a Water Tribe child. Not _any _Water Tribe child. The Avatar.

Before Mai can duck out of sight and risk jeopardizing the life of a toddler, Korra comes running to her. Wonderful. Mai is so screwed.

"Mai!" Korra exclaims, dashing to her, dragging a schoolbag across the ground.

"Oh, good, you're alive." Mai glances around in paranoia. She awkwardly pats Korra's head and the child scowls at her. "Go find your new parents. We can't be seen together."

But Korra is rummaging in her bag and staring Mai down. Mai has her fingers crossed that no elements come out of her limbs. She forces something into Mai's unwilling hands as Mai's brother appears through the doors of the school.

Mai unravels the paper and sees a drawing. Oh, it's Mai and Katara. This kid just _wants _to be executed. Mai shoves it into her pocket and murmurs an uncomfortable thank you.

She collects her brother and watches Korra be taken away by a young woman who refers to her as her daughter. Mai feels a moment of hope and inspiration that she did not have before. Korra is attainable. If she could only get Katara... and Zuko... and Ty Lee... they could...

Mai turns away from the thoughts as soon as they blossom. Resistance is futile. She takes her brother to her house and has tea with her mother, the whole while thinking of what she has done to be able to afford this time with her family.

The whole while thinking about how quickly it could be yanked away.

Two weeks later, Mai watches Azula's speech in the Royal Plaza. Mai knows very well it was forced by her father. Perhaps everyone does. Later, Mai watches the executions unflinchingly. This has to end. She will bring it to an end by herself if she has to. She _must_.

"You're coming with me to this event," Ozai says as Mai sits down and gazes intently at the floor. She sees Azula forcing back tears as she was pulled from the execution, dragged back to the palace. She sees Korra playing with children, blissfully unaware of the fact that she has been imprisoned and sentenced to an early death or a life of pain.

"I am?" Mai belatedly replies.

"I want you to," the Fire Lord says and Mai does not ask further.

She realizes quite quickly that she is both a show to any of those who support Azula, and also a pretty, erudite female who doesn't talk much and has been so aggressively trained for political events that it does not wash off with age. She recalls being Zuko's date to these things before, and wonders where he is right now for a moment. And then she remembers that she is the one who put him there.

"Why didn't you bring Azula?" Mai asks, playing with a placard. She sits across from Ozai at a table, alone, not surrounded by the people who have swarmed them for the past two hours. "Is it because you're worried about her supporters or because she's pregnant?" Silence. Ozai does not respond. "Both, then."

"You haven't spoken all night and the first thing you mention is Azula," he says, examining her closely. "What is it about her that's just so _influential_?"

"She's actually extremely terrible and unbearable to be around. _But _she is my best friend, and probably my only friend who is going to be alive for the next year. And given my social skills, probably my last friend ever. Supposing you don't kill me at some point," Mai says calmly. Ozai is always unnerved by her casual monotone about such dark things.

"I don't intend to kill you. Or Azula," Ozai says earnestly. He is no longer paying any attention to the speaker as they are tucked away in a place safe from both assassinations and the scrutinizing eye of the public.

"That's good to know," Mai replies. "But will you even need her after she has her baby?"

"Yes. But your other friend, the one I don't like. She, I won't need. I'm looking forward to being rid of her. She has done nothing but ruin my daughter's life. Somewhat like what my son has done to you."

"I'm flattered," Mai says, suppressing a smirk. "But then there's Zuko."

"Also unnecessary."

"So he's dead as soon as Azula's baby is born too. Alright. So is there a set number of betrayals of the Fire Nation before you're killed off and replaced by an infant? Or does it vary from person to person?" Mai asks and Ozai is not sure if he finds it funny or not. She does not laugh, neither does he; they pretend a joke was not made. "Are you really going to leave your son in prison until he dies? That's kind of depressing. I mean, you did leave him in the Earth Kingdom which is pretty much as terrible as prison, but I feel like he deserves better than some common thief."

"You would say that, as his ex-girlfriend," Ozai remarks, a certain loathing in the final word. Mai has him. She realizes at this moment that she can get away with whatever she wants.

"Well, to be honest, I think you should keep him in the palace until he dies. It makes for a much more aesthetically pleasing prison than, well, an actual prison. He may be a disappointment, but he is your child," Mai says slowly, careful with each word.

"I'll invite him to dinner and see how he... behaves," Ozai says and Mai smiles faintly.

Now, she has three in one place. Azula, Ty Lee and Zuko. Korra she can see any day of the school week with the excuse of her little brother. Katara is the only person up in the air. And so help her, Mai will find her.

Mai is going to save her friends. Ozai should have known better than sleeping with her.

She turns to face the speaker, plotting already.

* * *

"What was that?" Azula demands, looking ferocious. But Katara is standing, shaking, her eyes glazed over.

Zuko had seen it before, but it never had that effect on her. Mai was astounded, yet grateful for her life. But when Katara turned and ran from the corpse of the bounty hunter, no one followed her. Ty Lee picked up Korra, who looked incredibly confused, and clutched her to her chest.

"Bloodbending," Zuko says, recalling what Katara explained to him over two years ago on Ember Island. It was an... interesting conversation to say the least. And belated. He never mentioned it again.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Mai says, accepting that she has to. She breaks away from the group and heads towards the stream where Katara is curled up crying. Mai clenches her jaw and hopes she can handle this level of emotion. "Hi... Katara."

"I've been lying to myself for weeks," Katara spits and Mai recoils. "I _am _Hama."

"Who?"

"Might as well be me."


	20. Katara: I Am Not Hama

**Chapter Twenty: I Am Not Hama**

* * *

"Katara and Mai, want the first watch?" Zuko offers, taking control of the heavily discussed watch system. It is clear that their presence is known, and they need to keep an eye out, therefore, the watch was developed.

"Sure," Mai says instantly, but she glances nervously at Katara. The waterbender is still visibly shaken from the bloodbending incident. Her hands tremble and her eyes glisten slightly with unshed tears.

They sit down by the fire as everyone else sleeps. Mai picks at her nails and Katara struggles not to fall asleep. But if she does fall asleep, she will only have more nightmares. More nightmares of puppets and prisoners.

"Katara," Mai says softly, "I don't think we can keep pretending that we're not attracted to each other. There's something there."

Katara squirms uncomfortably. Mai decides not to reveal the she slept with Zuko.

"Before we got Zuko and Azula and Ty Lee out, when we slept together, all I could think about was that if I died, I'd die happy that night," Katara says earnestly and Mai smiles faintly.

"The feeling was pretty mutual," Mai replies, her small smile not fading. Katara stares at her lips and contemplates kissing them.

"I'm worried we're going to die. I _would _die, if I had to. I wouldn't even mind it," Katara says and Mai sits up slightly straighter. Clearly she has said something to offend Mai.

"I'm not letting you die. Even if I wind up dead. Katara, people _need _you. You have an entire family, a brother, a grandmother, a father. Zuko. Korra. Even Azula and Ty Lee need you. I don't have anyone left I care about. Don't talk about dying like it would be so easy for you," Mai says with a vivacity Katara did not know she had.

"I can't be a mother to them if I'm a monster," Katara whispers hoarsely and Mai wishes Katara would just reveal this Hama thing that haunts her.

"And, Katara," Mai says softly, ignoring Katara's self-loathing. "I need you too."

They hesitantly press their lips against each other. The kiss is passionate in the night and it feels to Katara like a perfect crescendo of music, reaching its apex. Mai's hand slips behind her back and she slips one leg over Katara's waist.

It is heated but not instantly sexual. She just feels Mai's fingers digging into her and her lips touching Katara's as if the kisses are breathing and if she did not have them, she would suffocate. Katara feels warm, overly warm, and wet. Mai's hand is behind her neck, holding them together, their bodies pressed against each other.

But every motion, every fumbling touch makes Katara only want more.

They are together until the next watch begins, of Azula and Zuko.

That night, Katara has nightmares of a great power than she ever has before. She can see the bounty hunter's blood thinning in front of her. Pouring from small wounds in a display more violent than human puppets. And when she wakes up, she can still see it.

"Waterbending lesson!" demands Korra as soon as Katara gently wakes her.

She gets so excited at bending, mostly because she is so naturally gifted at it. Katara sees Aang in her just barely sometimes. They are different in so many ways, but when she is training her she feels a connection to the dead Avatar.

"Alright. Come on; there's a stream nearby," Katara says softly, plucking up Korra in her arms. The child _likes _being carried by the exhausted allies.

Katara walks to the water and Korra sits down on the bank, toying with waves already. Katara moves to form octopus tentacles and feels nothing move. The water does not stir remotely. It is weird and strange to Katara as she tries for a basic wave. Nothing. Not even a ripple.

Her heart flutters into her throat. _No, no, no_.

The worst nightmare she has ever faced is her bending disappearing. It is her everything. But now she cannot even make bubbles or ripples in the water. Korra looks at her in utter confusion, her head cocked to the side. Katara tries and tries in more frantic attempts, trying to make her bending work.

But it doesn't.

It is gone.

She bites back tears.

* * *

**Katara's Story**

Katara is dragged to a new prison unconscious. She has vivid visions in her sleep of being taken to the Boiling Rock. All she can see is the lightning colliding with Zuko instead of her. And then glimpses of the fight. Azula was erratic but Katara made a mistake.

And there went the world. She wonders, as she gazes at the ceiling of a prison cart, what would have happened if she and Zuko had beaten Azula. Aang would be dead. Maybe she would somehow reunite with Sokka and Toph and Suki.

In this world, she heals Zuko. She does not know what happens to Azula, but she no longer imagines it as a brutal death. It is funny in the end that the princess and her two terrible friends became Katara's greatest allies, and three of those closest to her.

In this world, maybe she goes home to the South Pole. Or maybe she goes to help the army in Ba Sing Se. They could use her. She could heal soldiers and help plan attacks. Ozai would presumably return to the Fire Nation with Azula defeated. He would try to win, but he would do even less damage than her.

The world would be better off if Katara had defeated Azula. But she did not.

And now she is being carried by soldiers. She is barely conscious. The thirst is painful but kept under control by meticulous bookkeeping. If the Fire Nation is good at anything, it is enslavement and subjugation. She supposes it must have been a developed trait.

Her dizzied thoughts turn to what the Fire Nation would be like if Sozin had never attacked. If there was no such thing as a comet that made firebenders infinitely strong. Even if she never met Aang, he would be alive. That would be good enough for her.

"She's not even lucid," interrupts Katara's stream of thoughts. They are filled with airbenders constructed from images of those living at the Northern Air Temple, with hints of Aang and what she knows of real airbenders. Statues mostly.

"Does it matter?" the guard clutching Katara replies. "She's just going to be locked up until she dies."

"I like them to know that they're here," the male voice says. Katara squints in the direction and only sees the hazy image of a man in red and black. "To see who belongs to me now."

Katara knows she is in for trouble, somehow in some way. But right now she is far too dizzy and distant to be able to tell.

She is dragged to something very different from her cell in Capitol Prison. It is a cage. It basically amounts to a cage and nothing more than that. She glances around, trying to take in her surroundings. It is dark and the other cages are silent, despite having inhabitants.

Katara is relieved that she recognizes none of them. But they must be waterbenders like her. The Northern Tribe has been working with General Iroh. The North Pole is not invincible, Katara realizes with a sick feeling in her stomach.

She is kept in her cell for the first few days and looks for escape. But she cannot find one, and she does not know where she would go if she did escape. She simply allows herself to be imprisoned. It feels like it quenches the spirit within her, but she is not defeated yet.

Just unsure what to do next.

The first night she is taken out of her room is three nights before the full moon. She is dragged by a man she did not know the name of, towards his office. He must be someone in charge of the prison, or close to it. Katara tears water from the plant in his office and turns it into blades of ice. She grazes his cheek before he jams the dart into her neck. Next time, she decides, she will be more prepared.

The second night she is taken out of her room is one night after the full moon. Katara punches him square in the mouth when he tries to throw her down. She breaks his nose and he breaks her wrist in response.

The third night she is taken out of her room, she gives up. Her wrist aches and dehydration is her only thought. And so she bends to his will, only wishing she could bend her way out of the situation.

She belongs to _no one_, but he says that she belongs to him. But Katara does not have hope left. Her friends are most certainly dead, and hers is just a slower death. Maybe that is all there is for Katara; a slow, slow death.

An eternity into Katara's imprisonment, "Did you hear about Prince Zuko?" one guard says as he unlocks the chains on Katara's wrists.

"What about him?" the other guard asks casually, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's in the palace until his execution. My friend is a guard at Capitol Prison. Looking for a promotion to here, of course."

"A traitor doesn't deserve that," spits the other guard, looking enraged at the information.

"No, he doesn't. The prisoner they brought in the same day as him got taken there too, but she was some kind of gift for Former Fire Lord Azula," the guard says and Katara's ears perk further.

Zuko and Ty Lee are in the palace. With Mai. And Azula.

Katara's heart starts to race. She knows what she needs to do. She _has _to escape before Zuko is executed. And if she can just get to the palace, she might be able to help them. They might be able to get to Ba Sing Se.

Tonight is the full moon. Tonight is the full moon and Katara is taking slow, deep breaths.

She knows how this is going to go. She knows she is sacrificing herself to escape, but it is the only way she knows.

If it worked for Hama, it should work for her.

Katara waits with bated breath, examining her surroundings. The same guard who spread the gossip about Zuko is walking, swinging keys around two of his fingers. Katara finds it tempting but also terrifying. She stands slowly and he does not notice. And with motions that are too familiar for her liking, she seizes control of him.

He screams out but no one hears him. Katara drags him to the side of the cage and drops him in a heap on the floor after she takes the key directly from her hand. He still is in utter shock, staring at the ceiling and quavering as Katara reaches around and unlocks her cell. She jumps down and feels the impact on her legs.

She is dizzy as she walks through the dimly lit halls.

The only thought in her mind is that she wants to hurt anyone who has ever laid a finger on her. She could easily walk right out of the exit and make her way back to the Capitol. But instead she walks towards the offices. She slams the guards against the walls and can hear their bones crack.

She pushes open the door, and finds him standing there, blissfully unaware of what is happening. He glances at her and opens his mouth to speak but she seizes him with trained hands.

"What... what are you...?" There are tears in his words as she forces him to kneel, his limbs bending in strange directions.

"You should never have touched me," Katara says fiercely, her cobalt eyes sparkling with a vicious rage. "You fucked up."

And, before she even knows what she is doing, she tears him apart limb from limb.

It is grotesque and her face splatters with blood. It tastes metallic and smells worse, but she turns from the murder and forces her way out of the prison. She unlocks the cell of every person who is still imprisoned, one by one. And bloodstained Katara liberates every waterbender held here.

The full moon is still in the sky when she walks out onto the street. The starlight is blinding, even in the dark, smoggy night. It is a long walk, but she can see the Caldera in the distance. It is a landmark that is nearly impossible to miss.

Her friends are there and they need her. And she will _never _turn her back on people who need her.

She starts walking, hobbling along the road. A woman stops her carriage and offers Katara a ride. She tenderly cleans the blood and Katara makes up some lie that the woman believes. And Katara slowly is taken back to the Capitol.

Finding Mai is the dilemma. It might involve breaking into the palace. And she has no clue where Zuko's room would be, or how to get his attention. So she walks towards the palace, possibly walking directly to her death. But it does not matter anymore.

Katara has become everything she despises and now she must rise up above that. Now she must save her friends and save the world. It must be, it must be.

"Do you need help?" a servant asks Katara.

"I'm looking for..." Katara trails off. She has no idea who she could trust. "I need to see Mai."

The servant studies Katara closely. Katara swallows and hopes with all of her heart that this will not become a trap. The servant gestures for Katara to follow her, and Katara looks at the beautiful palace. The marks the Fire Nation leaves in its wake are repulsive, an insult to culture. But this palace gives the Fire Nation a culture, and a rich one at that.

And Katara is finally led to a bedroom. The servant knocks on the door and steps back. Katara could wind up face to face with an executioner or Fire Lord Ozai himself. But Mai answers. And Mai slowly crumbles. She is on her knees, on the verge of tears. And then she catches her breath and pushes herself to her feet, as Katara stands breathlessly.

Mai grabs her and kisses her and Katara holds her close. Katara smells of blood and filth; Mai smells of expensive perfume and remnants of incense. They linger together before Mai starts walking, taking Katara with her.

"It's not safe for you here," Mai says, guiding Katara out of the palace. "I'm taking you to this apartment my dad used to use to fuck his multitude of mistresses. It's probably decrepit by now, but no one will look for you there."

And so Katara is free for the first time in a long time. Truly free. She can feel it powerfully in her pulse as her heart comes to life again. She belongs to no one and it fills her with unfathomable power, but also a small amount of fear. Power is a slippery slope, and she could fall hard.

But when she lies down in the bed Mai makes for her, and attempts to eat the food Mai tries to give her, Katara is haunted by images of Hama. She comes to her mind with ferocity and Katara thinks of how she did not just escape, she hurt the man who hurt her. But how many steps is that away from hurting innocent people because of association to the Fire Nation?

It is the first night that she whispers, "_I am not Hama... I am not Hama... I am not Hama..."_

Again and again.

But her whispering and chanting never works.

She is Hama.

"We have to rescue Korra," Mai says the next morning as she walks into the apartment that Katara is becoming acquainted with.

"Where is she?" Katara asks as Mai opens a bag of groceries and hands Katara a drink and a sealed bowl of soup. Mai walks to the kitchen and rummages for silverware as Katara waits for her answer with bated breath.

"I'm not entirely sure. She's at the same school as my brother, though. I imagine we can abduct her if we try," Mai says with a small shrug. Katara breathes a sigh of relief as Mai hands her a spoon. Katara sits down, slumped, and screws the lid off of her soup.

"What about Zuko? I heard he was going to be executed," Katara says after several mouthfuls of soup and several moments of Mai looking glassy eyed and distant.

"We have time. He was only released to the palace yesterday. Apparently his dinner didn't go well with Ozai, but we have time for him. Katara, we're all getting out of here. I swear to you that we are," Mai says with a stunning conviction. Katara nods.

Mai brushes her fingertip along her own clavicle and Katara sees traces of a fresh burn. Katara feels queasy as she tries to eat more, but all she can see is that Mai is suffering too. And whatever she is doing to try to save them is something that Katara cannot fathom.

But she does not ask. Katara does not ask as she finishes eating and her lips brush against Mai's. Katara does not ask as Mai slides her hand behind Katara's back, resting against her spine and pressing their hips against each other.

They want to wash away what has been done to them, that much is obvious. As their tongues intertwine and they fumble through the apartment, Mai tries to forget him. Katara does too. They fall, clinging and clawing and kissing onto the sofa, Mai on her back.

"You're crying," Mai murmurs as a kiss breaks. Katara's hand is in her shirt, a cold hand against Mai's feverish pallid skin.

"It's nothing," Katara whispers in Mai's ear. Mai lingers for a moment as Katara kisses her breast.

They are never going to be the same.

Never again.

* * *

_Katara walks through the woods. She recognizes them as the ones outside of Hama's town; she can see the mountain, fuzzy and ahead of her. Running, running. All around her she sees corpses and she is ankle deep in blood. She can smell it and feel it, hot and metallic against her dark skin._

_She keeps running as the blood rises around her body. She is swimming and flailing, her eyes blossoming with tears as she reaches the mountain. She clings to it as the blood flows like it has burst from the body of a giant and holds on, gasping and keeping her head above the stream._

_A hand reaches out to help her and Katara takes it. When she rises from the sea of blood, the woman helping her up is instantly recognizable._

_"Congratulations, Katara, you're a bloodbender."_

Katara wakes up gasping for breath. Only a dream. Only a dream.

The trouble with Katara's bending has become increasingly more distressing. She does not know how it came on, or how it came on so strong, or if it is an aftereffect of the poisons in the Fire Nation.

She wakes up early in their small camp and attempts to bend the water she starts broiling so everyone has something to drink when they wake up. But there is nothing. Not even her misdirected and untrained bending from her youth. She would have settled for that.

Katara feels like this simply adds insult to injury. But she starts the water broiling with a rub of sticks and a few carefully timed blows on a wooden bowl of flame and disappears into the woods to go check the snares. The forest is quiet and serene, but Katara is a mess inside. Everything feels so loud to her as she looks for any food they might have caught.

Her bending is stripped from her. She tries constantly, endlessly to conjure any water. But it is entirely futile and it is killing her inside. First she has an outburst of bloodbending, and then she becomes incapable of even stirring the water in the pot. It makes her nightmares increasingly worse and worse. She wakes up kicking and fighting invisible enemies who are closing in on her as she is defenseless. Zuko shakes her awake almost every night, telling her she is going to hurt herself or him.

And now she can only feel cold. Or maybe too hot. Something along those lines. Her temperature is just wrong.

"Are you okay?" comes a voice behind her and she nearly cuts her finger on the snare she is examining. It's Mai.

"How did you find me?" Katara asks breathlessly, finding the snare empty and sitting down on a fallen tree. It is damp under her clothes, but she no longer cares. Water is a traitor in her mind.

"I helped you set up the traps, remember?" Mai cocks an eyebrow and Katara simply shrugs. "Why can't you bend?"

"You think I haven't been asking myself that?" Katara snarls and Mai recoils slightly.

"I'm sure it's just some mental block that's going to fade," Mai offers and Katara is less optimistic. Mai sits down on the leaves, shivering at how gross it is and how many _bugs _are probably in it, but she clasps her hands on her lap and tries to help Katara.

"It's more than that. I just have nothing now," Katara murmurs, looking bitterly wounded. Mai does not know how to deal with this situation, but no one else is trying.

"If it helps, I've never been able to bend," Mai offers and it does nothing for Katara. "You were talking to Zuko last night about it happening to him?"

"This is different. I haven't lost my drive and my bending is _gone_. Poof. Disappeared."

"I'd say you've kind of lost your purpose. You never really fought with all that anger. And then there was the insane bloodbending thing..." Mai suggests but Katara is not open to it. "You're terrified of what you did to those bounty hunters. If you could just find some way to get over it─"

"Find some _way to get over it_?" Katara exclaims, causing several birds to evacuate the trees." Get over it? My life might as well be over! Nothing good has happened to me in two years! The nightmares never end! My bending is gone! I don't understand what I did to deserve this!"

Mai cringes uncomfortably. She does not know what to say to Katara, what words could console her. She only knows that her nightmares never end either. And that she feels like she was stabbed by a life she trusted.

"Please hold on, Katara. We need you so much. You think we could hold together without you? Doubtful," Mai says softly and Katara simply shakes her head.

The conversation ends there.

Many miles away from the chilly forest where Mai tries to console Katara, Ozai is rubbing his temples.

"So, there's a divide? Soldiers of _mine _are loyal to _her_?" Ozai demands of the man carrying correspondence from the Earth Kingdom.

"Yes. It's hard to tell who to trust anymore. A lot of soldiers haven't taken kindly to the change of management. And with Pr─Former Princess Azula in the Earth Kingdom, they've gotten some false hope of her coming back into power." The man is sweating profusely. It even drips from his beard.

"That better stay as false hope," is all Ozai says.

Azula is proving to be far more trouble than she is worth.

And he is quickly losing ground in the Earth Kingdom because of her.


	21. Ty Lee: Friendship Bracelets

**Chapter Twenty-One: Friendship Bracelets**

* * *

Ty Lee wakes to the sound of Zuko screaming. Mai leaps to her feet, kicking Ty Lee in the ear as she bursts through the tent. Ty Lee winces, her eyes fluttering as she tries to register what is happening around her. Azula slowly, groggily sits up as the howling in pain of her brother does not cease.

As Ty Lee walks outside, she sees Zuko with a bleeding back, his shirt torn off and in his bloodied hand. Katara is trembling with panic as she realizes she cannot heal him. Her heart races as she stares at the motionless water and bursts into tears. Mai runs to them both and sets her hand on Katara's back, all the while gazing at Zuko in terror.

"What happened?" Mai demands vivaciously as Ty Lee grabs Korra and tries to distract her. The child has seen enough without witnessing this.

"Soldiers. The next town might as well be a fortress," Zuko chokes. "I'm fine. I really am. Not all of it is my blood."

"They saw us?" Azula exclaims, kneeling beside her brother. She has no care for his wounds; they are not life threatening and the sound and sight of those in pain has never bothered Azula. "They know we're here?"

"They'll come for us." Zuko breathes in through his teeth, wincing. He looks about to cry but fighting back the tears. "I got in a skirmish. They recognized me. They might have followed me but I had to warn you guys. I had to."

"Thank you, Zuko," Katara says feebly, speaking as Azula's mouth opens. "It's going to be okay. I... I can't heal you... but..."

"Korra can," Mai says abruptly and Ty Lee scowls. She was doing a good job of distracting the little girl.

"She doesn't need to see this," Ty Lee snaps but Korra is tugging at Ty Lee.

"Katara's teaching me," Korra squeals and she runs to show off. Zuko is laughing faintly, despite the pain as Korra carefully lifts the water. Katara's eyes are streaming with tears that she does not bother to control as Korra looks to her waterbending master for instruction.

Katara helps Korra, although it wounds her soul to do it. The wounds are minor, thankfully for both Zuko and Korra. But Azula is having none of it and Ty Lee can tell Azula is about to burst.

"We have to assault the town before they assault us," Azula says sharply, standing up with vivacity. Mai sighs as Zuko's wounds start to knit back together.

"I'm with Azula on this. How many soldiers were there?" Mai says, averting her eyes from Zuko's body.

"Sixty or seventy," Zuko says earnestly and Katara's eyes flash. Not good.

"We're competent enough. At least competent enough to dole out enough damage to keep them from burning down the forest," Azula says fiercely. Katara agrees, despite her lack of bending. Zuko is less certain.

"We need to liberate the town," Katara says and Azula grimaces.

"Not what I was going for," the princess mumbles, but no one is listening.

"We'll liberate the town then." Mai is surprisingly firm in her opinion. And no one argues.

As soon as Zuko is healed and his back and hands cleaned from blood, the group meets over what they should do.

"Katara, you protect Korra," Mai orders.

"Without bending?" Katara shakes her head slowly.

"Just hold her. Zuko and I will stay at your sides. But you hold onto her, okay?" Mai orders and everyone is startled at her taking so much initiative. "Azula, you can head the assault, you're good at crowd clearing. Ty Lee, you stick with Azula, okay?"

Ty Lee's fingers twitch towards Azula's when she is told to stick with her.

She is not losing her. Ever.

* * *

**Ty Lee's Story**

Upon Ty Lee's arrival after the executions, Azula tells her that her day begins the same way every morning. She wakes up. Throws up. The tears do not force themselves from her eyes like they once did, and no longer does she murmur for her father to help her. She would be far more likely to curse him for doing this to her. It becomes increasingly more difficult as her muscles are reduced to bones and any comfortable position for vomiting is rendered obsolete by her baby bump.

As Azula lies in bed crippled by the nausea that never leaves her, despite hurling her up half of her internal organs ─ or so it feels like ─ she now has someone pacing back and forth. When she wakes up and vomits she has someone rubbing gentle circles on her back and holding her hair and helping her clean her face and lips and mouth.

Azula never liked being cared for. Not once, mostly because her mother abandoned her and she took it upon herself to _only _care for herself and not allow anyone else to. But Ty Lee is forgivable to her, because she needs someone on her side when everyone and everything has betrayed her.

"It was an act of betrayal," Ty Lee says as Azula tries to sleep but is plagued by the fact that her vengeance has taken upon itself to wake up every time she wants to drift off. "The worst act of betrayal. You're not a traitor, he is. And everybody sees it."

Azula does not need to be reassured, but Ty Lee says it for both of their benefit. She thinks they could both use some reassurance in a world that is ruled by Ozai's iron fist. They both have given up at this point, but Ty Lee tries to put a positive spin on things for fear of Azula spiraling into a descent.

It has been one month since Azula traded her supporters for Ty Lee. Since they have been playing house in a prison with invisible bars. But it feels like it has been years. A _thousand _years to Ty Lee. Maybe it is shorter to Azula; Ty Lee never discusses time.

"It's moving," Azula murmurs, and Ty Lee thinks she is talking to herself, but she cannot help but overhear.

Ty Lee does not know how to react. She does not want to be overly excited, because that upsets Azula. But she does not want to react negatively either, because that also upsets Azula. Ty Lee finds the baby to be an incredible mess, and she knows it will be used against them.

But she also takes responsibility for her promise. Before Ty Lee knew everything, before she wound up in the Fire Nation again as a prisoner, she promised she would treat Azula's baby as hers. And so help her, she will.

"Good or bad?" Ty Lee finally asks. Azula's opinion will be easier to agree with than trying to formulate her own and hoping it goes over well.

"I don't know anymore," Azula sighs, pulling the expensive ruby blankets further over herself. "I really don't."

"So, I was thinking about baby names," Ty Lee attempts, finally gathering the courage to mention it. "Because I really don't want to name _our _baby 'vengeance', as much as you keep calling it that."

"What's wrong with vengeance?" Azula is snickering.

"It is a _terrible _name, Azula. Okay, Mai."

"No. We are not naming our child after anybody alive. What if they betray us or something? It's stupid."

"Alright, fine, that ruins about half of them. Asami?"

"Peasant name."

"Kazai?"

"Sounds too much like my father."

"Meiyo?"

"Too Earth Kingdom."

"Rei?"

"Peasant name." Pause. "Why are these all girl names?"

"I'm hoping for a daughter, okay?" Ty Lee laughs.

"Well, we're at serious odds then, because I'm hoping for a son."

"Alright, you can name it if it's a boy, and I'll name it if it's a girl."

"Deal. Although, I did promise Katara I would name it Zue."

"Ugh. Bleck. That's terrible." Ty Lee sticks her tongue out in disgust.

"But it's a little Water Tribe and a little Fire Nation. It pays homage to part of my vengeance's heritage."

"That's cute. You consider the Water Tribe part of you, don't you?" Ty Lee pokes Azula, sniggering.

"Yes. They've done more for me than my own family ever has," Azula says earnestly and Ty Lee is surprised. She did not expect such a passionate answer from Azula, who is becoming more jaded, sarcastic and snide as days pass.

"I really like Kazai. Or Azusami. It'll be one of those two if it's a girl whether you like it or not."

"Can't you just name her Azula II? There, perfect name for a perfect little girl." Azula's lip twists into a small smile.

"You said _deal_. Now you come up with some boy names," Ty Lee orders and Azula sighs, not bothering to argue.

"Ugh. That sounds like a lot of work. Can't I just name him Sozin and be done with it?"

"It's your choice. It will only reflect on you and your dynasty for the rest of time," Ty Lee replies in a sing-song tone.

"This is difficult." Azula closes her eyes and realizes she is no longer distracted. Her vengeance is still stirring as if in distaste of all of the names. "I don't think I can sleep."

"I can't either. We did sleep almost all day."

"There's not much else to do. We _are_ prisoners," Azula sighs, toying with her hair. She studies the shadows in her room, trying to distinguish every object obscured by night. "This is certainly inhumane. He can't just lock us up in here with nothing to do all day."

"What would you like to do?" Ty Lee asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hm. I mean, toys, evidently, we need. Maybe some arts and crafts. We can make a dollhouse out of household objects like we used to when we were children."

"And friendship bracelets!"

"Definitely friendship bracelets. I'll put in a requisition at once." Pause. "_Actually_, there are lots of useless things in here with thread..."

Azula gets up and Ty Lee's heart races. She was doing her best to distract the princess and now Azula has leapt up. She could start hyperventilating any minute and then what would Ty Lee do. But Azula simply lights the three lamps in the room and opens a drawer, withdrawing three shirts in different shades of red.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asks, sitting up on her knees.

"We're going to make friendship bracelets," Azula replies with a small smirk.

She makes quick work of the clothing, tearing it down to threads with a combination of fire, fingernails and meticulous navigation. Ty Lee leaps out of bed and helps Azula sit down, both of them beneath the window with laps of thread.

"This is the most interesting thing that has happened all month," Ty Lee says, grinning. Azula nods and starts twisting the thread.

They have about ten times as many friendship bracelets as they have friends by the time the sun comes up. The lamps are burning low, almost out of oil, and Ty Lee is simply grateful that Azula is distracted. The less busy Azula is, the more scared Ty Lee gets.

"This one is for Zuko. It's a little bit deformed. It'll fit in with him," Azula declares, setting aside a lumpy bracelet that got snagged on her nail.

Ty Lee giggles.

"They're going to come rescue us and we'll be able to reward them with friendship bracelets. It's wonderful," Ty Lee says, still shaking with laughter.

"We've gone completely insane, haven't we?" Azula asks, now laughing as well. "Look at us. We're sitting on the floor of my room covered in friendship bracelets."

"We could be covered in worse things," Ty Lee says and Azula nods in assent. They both burst out laughing for a few more moments before it slows.

They have gone flat fucking crazy. But it was only a matter of time, locked up without being able to leave, only brought food once a day. Occupying themselves has become a lot of ridiculous conversations and games that they make up on the fly.

Ty Lee often feels regret that she and Azula are playing while Zuko and Katara are imprisoned and possibly dead, but they do not have it easy either. She worries constantly and can only keep it together by the games and conversations.

All she and Azula have left are each other. Mai has disappeared. She used to visit. Fire Lord Ozai has not checked on them personally since the second night of Ty Lee's stay. They see no one but each other. One would imagine they would _loathe _each other by the end of it, but Ty Lee thinks they have only fallen more in love.

Days pass like years.

"I couldn't sleep last night." It's a game. Ty Lee initiates it with those words.

"Why?" Azula asks, playing with balls of blue fire that illuminate the room in swirling shadows and light.

"Because you were being chased by animals. They were released and they were all dangerous," Ty Lee says slowly, the words true but phrased like the game is structured. "And I couldn't stop them because you were surrounded by fire."

"I couldn't sleep last night either," Azula replies, though her voice cracks slightly.

"Why?" Ty Lee asks, rubbing her toes on the silky blankets.

"Because you were drowning. We were on the ice and you dropped your necklace and the ice cracked around you and you drowned," Azula says, her voice reflecting her hollow sensations.

"I couldn't sleep last night either," Ty Lee continues, though she is slowly breaking down.

"Why?" Azula asks, although she does not want to play anymore.

"Because you could go away at any minute," Ty Lee murmurs. It is not a story, not an image, not how the game is meant to be played. "And the thought of living without you revolts and terrifies me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Azula says softly, although she is not sure if she believes it.

"Oh come on, even you're not that good of a liar. We're dangerous together. He's going to tear us apart as soon as he can afford to." Ty Lee is crying and Azula does not know what to say. She simply sits there and feels her vengeance stir as if it mocks her.

"I will _never _let him do that," Azula snarls, surprised at her own vehemence.

"As if you're in control," Ty Lee sobs and Azula's lips open and close but no sound comes out. "We're just shoved aside for now until he can deal with us."

Silence. There are no games that can heal the wound that just opened.

"You can name our baby. I'm not doing a very good job at the boy names," Azula says softly, walking to the bed and sitting down beside Ty Lee.

It is the first time she has referred to her baby as _theirs _or a _baby_. Ty Lee tries to be cheered by that but all she can think about is the impending doom. It should not be _doom _to her, even if it is likely Ozai would kill her if he could. She should not feel so strongly about just one person, but Azula is all she has, and not just in their mad, mad, mad little birdcage.

"I can't pretend to be happy anymore," Ty Lee chokes through sobs and Azula does not know what to say. She simply sits there weakly.

"It's going to work out. We're going to go to Ba Sing Se and─"

"You can't genuinely _believe _that, Azula!" Ty Lee shrieks and Azula recoils. "We're going to die here. Or at least I am."

Azula touches Ty Lee's arm and says nothing more. She leans forward and presses her lips against those of her fiancée.

"When you're Fire Lady, you're going to laugh about that time we made fifty friendship bracelets and all the ridiculous games we played," Azula whispers and Ty Lee does not protest. She knows that Azula is doing the best she can, and that is more than Azula ever would have done in the past.

The next day, Azula is torn from Ty Lee. She is escorted out by soldiers and Ty Lee flies into an anxiety attack, gasping, heart fluttering. She makes friendship bracelets. She undoes the ones she already made and makes more of them as Azula is gone and Ty Lee wonders if she is ever coming back.

When Azula returns, she is shaken and in worse shape than Ty Lee. The acrobat abandons her crafts and pulls Azula into her arms. They lie down, Ty Lee holding Azula as she bites back tears and gasps for breath.

"Where did they take you?" Ty Lee asks, stroking Azula's neck. Azula does not respond at first.

"Make me feel better," Azula orders fiercely as Ty Lee holds her trembling body.

"Uh, okay," Ty Lee murmurs, swallowing. "What color do you want to paint the dining room of our lakehouse?"

"Our what?" She is slipping fast.

"The house we're clearly going to build by that lake in the Earth Kingdom. I want the dining room to look out over the lake with big windows. I'm not budging on that whether you like it or not. I mean, once you restore balance to the world, we could have such great Earth Kingdom vacations as Fire Lord and Fire Lady. But I don't know what color I'd paint it," Ty Lee says, trying to keep her voice as soothing as possible but feeling about ready to burst.

"Hm." Azula takes a deep breath. "Well, what color is the kitchen?"

"Yellow."

"Ew. Yellow? Really, Ty Lee?" Azula asks snidely and Ty Lee tries to laugh, but just makes a coughing sound.

"Nice yellow. Like the sun."

"Alright, I think orange. Like the sunrise. We could go for a whole _sun _theme. It would be airy, I think. I'm not really that informed about home decorating. As you can see, my room has been the same since I was a baby," Azula says, gesturing at the dim bedroom.

"Accents of gold, I think. I saw these curtains a few years ago in this shop and they would be _perfect_," Ty Lee says in the cheeriest tone she can manage.

"You really think you can find them again?" Azula drifts away towards her agony once more.

"I think as Fire Lord you are _going _to find them for me," Ty Lee states fiercely and Azula smirks. She is reeled back in and Ty Lee can breathe.

"You are such a tyrant," Azula says with a small laugh. "People are going to fear you." Pause. "That's a good thing. I don't want some wimp of a wife."

Azula relaxes slightly in Ty Lee's hands and she breathes a sigh of relief. Better. It's better. Better for now, Ty Lee hopes.

"You're burned," Ty Lee whispers, feeling guilty she only just notices the marks on Azula's neck.

"I'm a firebender; they'll heal fast," Azula murmurs, shaking her head slowly. Ty Lee's stomach turns to stone but she says nothing.

Ty Lee thinks at this moment that if Azula does not succeed at killing Ozai, Ty Lee will be forced to do it in her stead. And she will love every second of it.

Life goes on. Days pass like years. Azula and Ty Lee play games.

Then Ozai demands Azula's presence at what he declares to be a special dinner with Zuko.

Ty Lee clings onto Azula's hand until she is forced out of the room.

_No_.

* * *

The alliance ascends on the town with fervor. Their things are packed and with them in case of a necessary escape. Katara protects Korra with a blade that Zuko taught her how to use over the course of a few days in the other hand. Mai has arrows drawn already and Ty Lee has her fists clenched. Azula has a look in her eyes that could kill and Zuko is twitching with a slight nervousness.

When they reach the town, they realize that it is more of a city. Some of the buildings are old and made of wood and rock, clearly from the original town. But more buildings are constructed from steel, jutting up. Mines are in the near distance, and it seems to have been fortified and built on by the Fire Nation likely due to being rich in coal or other metals.

There are a few pedestrians in the street garbed in green, but the rest of the roads are flooded with soldiers. Far too many for the town, despite its significantly large size. It is the biggest city Azula has seen that is not major and equipped with a palace, like New Ozai City.

"How do we take them on?" Mai murmurs, toying with small arrows in her hands. They watch from a small hill, looking at the blackened ground and grey buildings as far as the eye can see around. It is far more than they anticipated having to fight.

"Let's just run at them," Azula says and her companions are startled by her lack of a detailed plan. "We just need to strike."

And they obey. The attack starts with the watchtowers. Azula lighting them ablaze with lightning from both hands, striking two places at once with a loud crash. As the soldiers pour from the towers, Katara slashes a few and uses a variety of evasive maneuvers, Mai slits throats, Ty Lee keeps them at a distance and Zuko takes two down at a time.

Their life force has returned after imprisonment as they run towards the center of the town, on a high from the fight. Ty Lee realizes that Azula is going for the mayor or governor, whoever is in charge. It will end the fight before it truly begins as Katara, Zuko and Mai take on the soldiers, picking them off at a rapid pace.

Azula makes it to her destination with her companions close behind. She clears her way with powerful whirlwinds of cerulean as she kicks down the door of the only expensive house in the town. Clearly the man or woman who is in charge of the miniature mining city is lurking inside.

She passes two cowering children and ignores them as she advances through the house. Delicate decorations of the Fire Nation mainland adorn the walls and shelves. Azula finds the man and takes him down as he conjures a single spark of fire.

Azula has him in one hand as she walks to the center of the town. On a bulletin in the middle are wanted posters and information. Her face stares at her from one of the sketches and she tears it from the board, burning it to crisps of paper.

"You stay here," Azula orders the mayor as a crowd is gathering. Katara lowers her bloodied sword, simply holding Korra. Ty Lee and Mai glance around, ready to strike as Zuko is catching his breath.

Azula walks towards the soldiers who are gathered with hesitant weapons.

"Bow," Azula demands, to the confusion of her friends. The soldiers simply stand. "Do you even know who I am? You should recognize me. I was formerly Fire Lord. Formerly Fire Lord Azula. So when I say bow, you bow."

Her tone even makes Katara's stomach turn to jelly. The soldiers bow, slowly, hesitantly, looking nervous as if someone will strike them down for obeying her. She glances at the people of the town, who look terrified.

And Azula walks towards the burning buildings, plucking Korra from Katara's arm. Katara does not even move to fight, stunned and even more exhausted from having to fight without her bending. Ty Lee watches with anxiety inside of her, knowing Azula is only going to get herself hurt.

Azula stands before the groveling soldiers and glances with contempt at the mayor.

"I've come to liberate this town from the grasp of the Usurper, Ozai," Azula says. And before Ty Lee can shield her eyes, the mayor falls dead from lightning to the back of the neck.

Azula glances at her audience.

"I'd like to say a few words."


	22. Azula: They Used to Shout My Name

**Chapter Twenty-Two: They Used to Shout My Name, Now They Whisper It**

* * *

Azula clutches Korra in her arms as she stands amongst the slowly dying flames. Her lip is curled slightly in a snarl as she looks out at the people of the town. They are all attentive and terrified. She feeds off of it for a moment as she feels a rush of the power that was stolen from her by her father.

"You." Azula points at a soldier with her free hand. His eyes bulge to the point they nearly pop. "Get paper and ink and a pen. I need you to write a letter for me."

The soldier runs into the barracks behind him and returns faster than Azula thought he would. The ink is staining his fingers as he looks for somewhere to sit in a panic and decides on the cobblestone ground.

"I want you to transcribe this for my father," Azula orders regally and the soldier she chose nods. Ty Lee wonders if she should stop Azula, but she finds herself incapable of moving. "Let me tell you something about Fire Lord Ozai. He never earned the crown. He had his father killed to take the throne from his brother, who now is your-_our _greatest ally against the regime of the Fire Nation."

The crowd seems stunned. Katara had no idea of this information, no one but Zuko did.

Azula continues, "He stole the throne from me. And he banished me, as he banished my brother to keep him out of the way. He fears losing his power. But he is a man who cannot handle power. I used to think that the Fire Nation was the greatest thing to happen to this world. That the war was an enlightenment of the barbaric nations."

Pause. Breathless. Katara is about to cry.

"I was wrong, or at least, misled. I've resigned from my desire to rule an empire where the sun never sets. Any army still loyal to me is no longer going to fight and oppress the way my father oppressed me and tortured my family and friends. He is not the true leader of the Fire Nation. Maybe you don't believe me. This isn't easy to swallow when all you can see is the girl who brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se and helped conquer the world during Sozin's Comet."

But no one agrees. Not a single person assents, as Azula expected them to. Maybe the wanted posters have already settled in.

"I've resigned from my desire to rule an empire where the sun never sets. It's all of you who I'm marching with now, not the machine of conquest. But the people I never bothered to see as more than numbers on paper. So, let my father the usurper know that I will stop at nothing to bring him down, and restore balance. I thought, over a year ago, that I needed to avenge my father and kill the Avatar. But I'm going to avenge the death of the Avatar by prying the fingers of Fire Lord Ozai from the Earth Kingdom."

Pause. Azula examines the crowd for a sign that they will attack. But they are listening.

"I'm holding in my arms the Avatar. And I will protect her at all costs. I owe the Avatar that much. She symbolizes the chance that you will be broken from oppression. I will shatter the chains myself if I have to. If it's the death of me. I promise you that." Azula glances at the flames around her, caused by she and Zuko and the soldiers. "If my father tries to burn you; I swear to you that I will make him burn with us."

She finishes to utter silence. Tears roll down Katara's cheeks as the crowd is broken out in goosebumps. Her conviction, the pauses at the perfect times, the passion behind her words. It moved people. At least four hundred people are gathered, watching the young woman who subjected them confess that she is on their side.

Ty Lee worries for a moment that Azula will be attacked. But no one does.

"No one is going to hurt any of you again," Azula says softly, finishing her speech more weakly than she would like to. "Mail this speech to my father at once."

Applause. Thunderous applause like Azula has never heard outside of her well trained subjects in Caldera. It makes her shiver.

Azula slips out of the spotlight.

* * *

**Azula's Story**

The morning after the dinner with Zuko, Azula wakes up and immediately is vomiting. A hand is on her back, Ty Lee right there. The closeness is both welcome and unwelcome and Azula does not know how to describe it.

She sits up slowly and washes her mouth, Ty Lee watching, sitting on the rim of the bathtub. Azula runs her fingers through her hair and tries to console herself.

"I don't understand why any woman would willingly do this to herself," Azula murmurs, examining herself in the mirror. She realizes how awful she looks; Zuko was not lying or exaggerating.

Azula glances at Ty Lee and sees that she looks almost like a corpse of herself as well, and it haunts Azula. Her bones ache as she walks to her bed and lies down. Being bedridden most days has been taking a toll on her psychologically and physically. She feels powerless both mentally and physically as her body and strength are consumed by her vengeance and her father has her pinned down and broken.

Ty Lee leaves the bathroom hesitantly and sits down beside Azula. She examines her closely, wordlessly. There is no game this morning, nothing to distract either of them.

"Zuko thinks he can get us out of here?" is all Ty Lee asks, touching Azula's shoulder gently. She is almost afraid she will break Azula if she touches her too forcefully.

"Yes," Azula murmurs and they are in silence for a moment.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Ty Lee begins and Azula almost laughs. "Because a dragon stole you from me and I couldn't defeat it."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Azula replies in the same rhythmic tone. "Because you were hanging from a cliff and I couldn't hold you anymore."

"I couldn't sleep last night because I loved you so fucking much."

They kiss each other fiercely.

The next day, Azula is woken by pounding on the door. She untangles her limbs from Ty Lee and takes a deep breath to try to quell her nausea. Opening the door, she reveals two soldiers of the royal guard.

"Fire Lord Ozai requests your presence," one says, and she can see his eyes are nervous.

"Tell him to go fuck himself," Azula replies as she glances at the slowly waking form of her fiancée. Abject horror in the eyes of the royal guard. "Well, tell him if he needs me so badly, he can come get me himself."

And she slams the door in their faces. Ty Lee winces as Azula walks back towards the bed, hesitates and walks into the bathroom with much greater speed and purpose.

"We're going to pay for that," Ty Lee murmurs before getting up and kneeling beside Azula. She cannot believe Azula's confrontation, when Ty Lee has expressed endlessly that they need to play along with Ozai if they want to survive.

And once Azula has brushed her teeth, she runs a bath as Ty Lee makes the bed. Routines that were boring have become a certain security, a known in a world of unknowns. The door erupts again with knocking and Azula walks to open it.

Her face makes Ty Lee drop the pillow she is putting in a new case. Azula takes several steps back wordlessly as Ozai walks in and shuts the door behind him. Ty Lee notices just how small Azula looks compared to her, and she sits down on the bed as quietly as possible trying to make herself small.

"Did they actually tell you to go fuck yourself?" Azula finally asks and Ty Lee cringes. Ozai does not laugh, as his daughter is.

"Why don't you cooperate? I spent my morning dealing with Zuko's lack of cooperation, and I could expect far better from you," Ozai says and Azula squirms slightly. She does not like this at all. "You, circus girl, go turn off the bath."

Ty Lee rises instantly and hurries to do as he says, although she feels sick at leaving Azula with him even momentarily. She feels out of place as she walks back in and finds Ozai sitting in a chair across from Azula, who is on her bed with one hand resting on the baby bump. Azula feels a significant loss of power as she sees her father does not look ill at Azula's hand there, and it makes her concerned.

She wanted him to behave predictably. But of course he wouldn't. _Of course_.

"I wanted to talk to you about _this_," Ozai says, and Azula sees his eyes fall on her abdomen. She wraps her loose shirt further around herself, although she is unsure why she does. "I want to talk about what happens when it decides it's time to come out."

"I know how babies are born," Azula says and Ty Lee cringes. The princess is repulsed by how scared Ty Lee is of Ozai, but, then again, she understands why she is.

"It's something inevitable that we need to discuss," Ozai says and Azula supposes she must comply. He is not giving her much of a choice. "You're nine months pregnant, neither of us can ignore this."

Azula shrugs in response and Ozai ignores his frustration. She does it to anger him but he cannot play her games. He has more important things to be concerned about than his daughter's rage and loathing. If she grows to hate him, he cannot control it.

"What happens when you claim her as an heir?" Azula asks before Ozai can delve into the specifics of the imminent birth. He blinks at her once and decides he can answer her.

"Then you get lucky. It's fortunate for you that I'm willing to claim a child like this. It is solely because I admit my mistake, and I am an honorable man," Ozai says and Azula stands up. She shakes slightly and Ty Lee catches her arm, helping her balance.

"_You're _an honorable man?" Azula snarls and Ozai's golden eyes flash, abruptly molten. "_Zuko _has more honor in his little finger than you have in your entire body. You're far from an honorable man when you're discussing the child you impregnated your own daughter with."

Ozai stands and Ty Lee pulls Azula closer to her, as if she can protect her. But Ozai does not strike as he simply steps back, rethinking what he would do. He is trying to play Azula into being at his side again, to being loyal to him once more. It will make everything significantly easier for him.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. _Alone_," Ozai says, glancing at Ty Lee with a brief disgust. Azula twists two fingers together, ready to light them, but Ozai is gone.

He had much more to say, but he does not think he could resist inflicting pain on Azula if he stayed. And he needs her on his side, as difficult as that will be.

Azula and Ty Lee lie in bed together, Ty Lee's hand resting on the bump within which her baby resides. It is _hers _and she tells Azula time and time again. It _almost _washes away the bitter taste that the materials that made the baby came from the same man who made her. How it disturbs her, and Ty Lee understands that Azula is right to be disturbed.

"I want you to know that I love you, and I will love our child," Ty Lee whispers, words she has told Azula a thousand times before, but also words she never wants to stop telling her.

"I know. If he doesn't execute you as soon as she's born," Azula whispers and Ty Lee smiles faintly at the movement of the baby she has yet to come up with a name for. Azula touches her hand to her abdomen and tries to feel happy about feeling it, but instead it makes her heart palpitate and her throat gag.

"But, Ty Lee," Azula murmurs, studying her love closely. "I will never leave you. And I will never let him kill you. I will _murder _him before he touches you."

Ty Lee smiles faintly as she leans against Azula. She knows that they will be ripped apart if Zuko does not do something quickly to help them escape. But for now she has Azula, she has their games, and she can make it another day.

Just another day. Just another day. That is what she tells herself over and over and over again.

Two weeks later, Azula is called to Ozai. She can only feel frustrated as he forces her to sit in his room and listen to him drone on. His plans for the birth of the child, his plans for after the birth of the child, and what he will do with her once he has secured his power over her.

Azula does not protest. She wishes she could strike him with her barbed tongue. But she nods as he tells her that he will make her a puppet again. She allows him to claim her and it kills her to do it. Her vengeance stirs inside of her and she starts to gasp.

Ozai stops talking, looking at her closely. Something inside of him jolts as Azula hyperventilates and sinks to her knees, her heart spiraling out of control. She feels as if she is suffocating and Ozai moves to her, sliding one hand behind her back.

"What is it?" he asks, touching her face.

"It's moving," Azula murmurs in a choked voice. It terrifies her, her vengeance terrifies her and now her father can see it. Now he can win and that simply makes her gasp more. "I need you to distract me. Please, father... I am your _loyal daughter_."

His first instinct is to strike her for conjuring images of Zuko, but he does not want her to slip away. He can see her madness grow in intensity as the fetus ages and the days pass. And he supposes he must take some form of responsibility.

"Do you remember Ember Island when you were a little girl?" Ozai asks and Azula nods. She looks at him with confused golden eyes and Ozai feels a connection to her that he genuinely thought was lost.

"I do," she murmurs, gasping after her words. She cannot control her breathing in her anxiety attack.

Ozai tells her of it. He tells her a story and she feels weak for a moment because he reminds her that he was not always a monstrous father. It almost makes her hatred unfounded if she could not feel his baby kicking inside of her and to _know _that he is a true villain. A man who has hurt her and hurt her friends and family.

"I don't want you to be hurt, Azula," Ozai says and she wishes she could believe him.

"Well," Azula breathes as her panic attack has subsided, "I want to strangle you to death."

Ozai's eyes flash and he removes himself from her. Grabbing her arm, he pulls her to her feet and sets her on the bed. His lip is twisted in a snarl and Azula loves it. She hates him and she loves it and all she wants is to make him hurt. To watch him burn and feel the pain she has had.

When she strangles him, she will give him her pain. She does not want it anymore.

She does not want her sixteen years of pain. They should be his instead.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ozai says although they both know perfectly well it is a lie.

His lips touch hers and she fights the urge to bite. She simply waits for the kiss to be over and resents herself for it. He pulls away and orders her back to her room with Ty Lee.

Two days later, Azula goes into labor. Ty Lee grabs her by the arm as she touches the water coursing down her legs and gasps. The acrobat does it all as Azula lies down, blinking several times too fast. She does not know how this could be happening to her, but it was bound to happen.

She is in pain, but she has felt worse. Her eyes blossom with tears but she bites them back with force. She is surrounded by doctors and her father as her vision is fuzzy. The weakness from refusing food and refusing keeping up her health is making it so she thinks she will pass out.

"Take her away," Ozai orders as Azula grabs Ty Lee's hand. Her fiancee is ripped from her by the arms of soldiers, screaming and fighting.

Azula reaches out for her and screams and spits in the faces of the people who try to tear Ty Lee away. But she is gone to be subjected to whatever Ozai wants to do with her. Azula sobs now as doctors try to figure out things she does not understand.

Her baby claws at her, desperate to escape.

And her father holds onto her as if he cares.

Azula blacks out as soon as she hears the crying of her daughter.

* * *

"I can't sleep. I can't believe you did that. We're so screwed," Ty Lee murmurs, alone in her tent with Azula. The princess is wide awake as well, but her thoughts are filled with the thrill of how angry her father will be when he realizes the true extent of her power.

"I'll help you sleep," Azula murmurs, still on a vivid high from liberating the town. Outside Mai is with Katara, trying to help her with her bending. Zuko is watching Korra in the other tent, and Azula and Ty Lee are alone, together, united.

"You'll help me sleep? How about going back in time and _not _doing something so risky," Ty Lee says shrilly and Azula only smirks. Ty Lee has to admit she _likes _Azula being pleased for once, but she still feels concerned.

Azula leans forward and rubs the back of Ty Lee's neck, pressing their lips together. Ty Lee melts with her motions. Azula lightly kisses under Ty Lee's ear, causing the acrobat to gasp. She touches her tongue to Ty Lee's neck, briefly, a small motion that sends a tingling through Ty Lee's toned body.

Their hands and fingertips explore each other's skin, as if anew, always as if anew. Azula caresses Ty Lee's left breast, the motion more than wanted on the acrobat's part. She wants _more _from Azula, despite her fear. Her palpitation of her fearful heart is instead replaced with palpitation of her lustful heart.

Lips hooked together, Azula clings with a breathless passion. Ty Lee is briefly unsure what to do with her hands as she feels Azula and hopes she will never lose her. But for now they are united and nothing can pry them apart. Azula takes Ty Lee's idle hand and presses it against her freshly exposed breast, forcing her to massage it. Both of them like it; both of their faces flush faintly pink.

Ty Lee's hand begins to travel down Azula's concave stomach, feeling the gradually returning muscles from where a baby once lurked. She feels jolted from the sex for a moment, remembering their imprisonment together. And then she remembers how much she craved Azula and her passion is reignited.

Slipping off Azula's underwear, she sets her hand on her inner thigh and Azula moans. Ty Lee slips two fingers inside of Azula, causing her to gasp. The motions Azula once disliked, once was too reminded of penetration by them. But when she looks at Ty Lee's eyes, her face, her lips, the one person she feels comfortable doing this with, it feels like ecstasy.

Azula moans, bucks against her, comes. Perfect. She moves to Ty Lee, to reciprocate, and she does, albeit without the thrusts of her hands, because Ty Lee and Azula learned the hard way that that was a road to pain and not pleasure.

When it is finished, the afterglow lingers on them. Ty Lee hooks herself to Azula and finally falls asleep, guiding the princess's hand to stroke her hair as she sleeps. And as she falls asleep, she thinks about how she cannot lose Azula.

She will not. Her fear about Azula's speech lingers, but she dreams happy dreams for the first time in a long time.

Ozai reads Azula's speech in a fit of rage, alongside the reports that any attempts to reclaim the nameless, sprawling mining town have been met by resistance tenfold of whatever he sends. The soldiers he sends to claim the town are defeated and never return.

"She has the Avatar?" Ozai demands of Admiral Maboro, who simply shrugs. The admiral's skin is slightly green as he sees flames rage around the throne. "And she has the support of half my army."

"What do you propose we do, your highness?" Admiral Maboro bows deeper. He seems terrified.

"I want you to bring me my daughter and the Avatar. Kill the rest," Ozai orders and Maboro nods. He slowly stands and moves to gather forces.

Those loyal to Fire Lord Ozai now will directly take on Princess Azula and her Avatar.

Ozai studies the speech closely. Her claims of his theft of the throne he will have to somehow discredit. He must discredit her as he hears more and more reports that soldiers along the way to Ba Sing Se bow to a new leader now. Towns freed, towns going dark and silent from Ozai's watch.

And the Avatar. He had no idea Azula had the Avatar.

He thinks for the first time that he may lose the war against his children.

Azula has a fire in her that would make people follow her to their deaths. Ozai lacks that. She is the one enemy he never wanted, and her friends are as much trouble as she is.

So now it begins. The war has just gone up several notches, from a handful of Earth Kingdom insurgents and Iroh's attempts, to a traitor uniting both Fire Nation soldiers and Earth Kingdom peasants for her cause.

Ozai retires early, unable to focus on anything but his panic.

The throne is slipping out of his grasp.

Iroh is startled by the news that crosses his desk. First, he had the news that Zuko and Azula were torn from history and replaced by some child that Ozai has claimed. One Iroh knows little of but is trying to learn more about. He has not mourned his niece and nephew yet, under the hope that Ozai could not kill his own children.

His father, perhaps. Iroh, he could kill. But not Zuko. Not _Azula_. Iroh likes to imagine that his brother has a shred of humanity left in him.

"The Fire Nation Army is turning on itself," Piandao says, handing Iroh the hefty stack of papers.

"Why?" Iroh asks, confused.

"Azula," is Piandao's only response. He sees Iroh's surprise and realizes he must elaborate. "Azula liberated a town. She has the Avatar and Zuko, and apparently three others. She made the message very clear that she is going to uproot Ozai, and he's scared."

"She liberated an _Earth Kingdom _town?" Iroh asks, more baffled by that than his niece rising against her father for power.

"She demanded that the Fire Nation end hostilities against the other nations, or they would suffer once she took the throne," Piandao continues and Iroh sits down, struggling to breathe for a moment. "I don't know her game, but she's telling the world she wants to end the war."

"And Zuko is with her?" Iroh asks before feeling a small wash of guilt that he cares more about his nephew.

"Yes. They're working together with their friends," Piandao explains and Iroh can barely comprehend.

"I suppose this is good. What direction are they going in?" Iroh asks slowly, looking at the stacks of papers.

"Towards us."


	23. Zuko: No Honor in the Fire Nation

A/N: Slight inconsistency with canon in this chapter ─ koala otters are from the North Pole, not the South Pole. But I kind of really loved the scene about the koala otter I wrote (which I didn't double check before writing), so I'm just going to pretend they also live at the South Pole. Creative license... koala otters are cute. :3

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: There is No Honor in the Fire Nation**

* * *

Zuko dreams of a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. It is a strange dream, alien and odd to him. He is trying to reach a cradle that is rocking in the wind. His mother's voice sings like a memory ingrained in his mind, but the image is wrong. He walks to the cradle. A baby cries within and he half expects Kazumi, who he has never seen.

But when he reaches the cradle, it changes from a gilded container for a royal infant into a pyre, and on it is sprawled Azula's corpse. Her pale skin is tainted with blood, death contrasted against the wood meant for burning.

Zuko wakes up disoriented. His dream was vivid, so real. He finds the song stuck in his head, humming it as if to try to summon his mother's voice inside of his mind. But he forgets it, although it was so clear in his dream.

He walks out of the tent where Katara is sleeping fitfully. Her bending has still not returned and she barely gets out of bed unless they are walking. Azula is sitting at the fire, watching water broil. Zuko sits down beside her as his vision flashes to see her bloodied corpse lying on a pyre.

"I know that song," Azula murmurs. "He born as the heir/he who stands gilded in gold/holding the fates and future/of a people in discontent. Of those who were born from the earth/who among the rocks and dust grow old/sweating and toiling/they plot the heir's final descent. And those born from the waves/who live amongst the sea foam─"

"You remember the words?" Zuko interrupts, startled.

"Only when I heard the tune. I don't remember where I heard it, though," Azula says softly, looking annoyed at the tin pot for not heating fast enough. "It seems fitting to our mission, doesn't it? It ends with the heir to the throne being killed. Also there are parts about air and fire too, I think."

"Our mother sang it," Zuko says and Azula purses her lips.

"Well, it's treasonous sounding. How fitting for her," Azula murmurs, her day immediately ruined.

"I think we're more treasonous than she ever was," Zuko remarks with a small laugh. "_You _hit the Fire Lord with lightning."

"I guess I did." Azula shrugs, still staring at the water. "I can't believe Katara can't bend. It gives me the chills. If it happened to me I would just kill myself."

"It could get better," Zuko insists, his gut twisting with the image of Azula on a pyre again. It seems to remain behind his eyes even as he looks at her alive and well. "I don't think father is going to be pleased about the speech you made."

"That's the point," Azula says with a small shrug. "Doesn't he deserve to know what we're up to?"

"I keep having dreams about you dying now." Zuko frowns.

"Aww, you love me," Azula croons, smirking.

"It's not funny, Azula. That was dangerous. Too dangerous."

Silence. Azula does not dignify his concern with a response. Of course she knows it is dangerous.

"This is going to sound strange," Azula says abruptly, looking as if she is forcing the words out, "but, what color were our mother's eyes?"

Zuko pauses, trying to think. He comes up short. Genuinely comes up short.

"I don't think I remember," Zuko replies feebly, feeling ashamed of himself. He sees his father's half of the times he closes his eyes. Livid, molten gold.

Zuko once met a boy with golden eyes. He had never seen them in the Fire Nation outside of he and those related to his father. It must be a dominant trait for the royal family. But this boy was just moving in the shadows, following two servants around. He was about Zuko's age, maybe a year or two younger.

He thought it was strange. He had seen amber eyes, like Mai's, but that was the closest.

The realization only dawned on him when he was much older. It was startling to him when he realized it. He had looked for the boy again as a youth, but never found him. He just disappeared. His mother was probably paid off. Hopefully.

"I thought you would," Azula says, shrugging it off. The water finally starts to broil. "I certainly don't."

Zuko stares into the fire, trying to remember what color her eyes were.

* * *

**Zuko's Story**

Zuko does not know what day it is or what time of day it is. That is when he decides to start making scratches on the wall. He figures being given water and occasional food would be once or twice a day, so he goes for one scratch every two times he is brought water.

"Your girlfriend just got sent away," the guard of the week remarks as Zuko cautiously accepts the water.

Katara is not his girlfriend, but he does not protest. It wounds him that she has been taken, but perhaps she will find her way back more easily now. Unclear, very unclear. Everything is fuzzy to Zuko and he does not know what to do about it. He can simply wait in prison.

He encounters Ty Lee one day when he is out. They are both sitting in a group cell for those being transferred. It takes her a moment to recognize him and he wonders if she is slipping or if he really just looks that bad.

She does not look her best either, disheveled and clearly in pain. Zuko thinks for a moment that Azula will be livid at her treatment, but then he realizes it is likely neither of them will see Azula again.

"Where are they taking you?" Ty Lee sits up, steps across the room and sits beside him. He can only stare at her for a moment.

"Another cellblock. You?" he asks, hoping she is going the same way and not to an execution.

"I have no clue." Her lip trembles.

"They're not going to kill you. He won't. He'd be an idiot to do that when he needs Azula on his side," Zuko says, leaning forward close to his friend. They both smell terrible, are drenched in sweat and dirt, and are close to tears. But he touches her hand and hope it is some small consolation.

Seeing Ty Lee on the verge of tears is the most shocking thing Zuko has seen yet. Even on Ember Island she did not look so close to simply breaking down. Ember Island... it feels like it was another lifetime, or on another planet, not just three years ago. Zuko tries to remember his life for a brief moment as Ty Lee nestles up against him. He attempts to think about yesteryear, but there is no point, because he was an entirely different person then.

Her shoulder resting against Zuko after readjusting position like a cat, "I'm sure you're right and we'll be fine," Ty Lee says and Zuko can tell that she does not believe him.

They remain there for the entirety of the night, in the cold and the heat. Other prisoners are removed; they are left there. Zuko wonders occasionally if they are just going to die, but they do not. He wraps an arm around Ty Lee, someone he never thought would be a close friend.

"You know what I saw one morning fishing at the South Pole?" Ty Lee asks and Zuko realizes how hard she is shaking. He wraps his arm further around her, trying to subtly heat her with his firebending and trying not to think about what Azula would do to him if she saw them cuddling.

"What?" Zuko asks, looking for guards and simply seeing grey and filth.

"A koala otter," Ty Lee says and Zuko swallows and nods. "And it _forgot to put its tongue back in_. Do you know how cute that is?"

Zuko tries to remember koala otters. Big ears, furry, _very cute_.

"That's really cute. I once had this kitten that would forget to put its tongue back in. Okay, well, I didn't really _have _it. It's mom caught vermin in the palace or something. But it would do that and it was cute," Zuko says with a small, slightly forced laugh.

"Aww." Ty Lee closes her eyes and Zuko panics for a moment, thinking she is dead. "Azula told me your father used to give your pets away."

"That got depressing," Zuko groans and Ty Lee laughs, her empty stomach becoming more sore. "Let's talk about koala otters. The less I think about my father, the better."

Ty Lee hesitates with a slow, contemplative breath. She picks at her dry lips and does not genuinely know how to carry on a conversation about koala otters.

"I think I'd like one for a pet," Ty Lee offers, resting her head against Zuko's shoulder. She could fall asleep in his arms and it would be nice. Right now she feels cold and sad and uncomfortable. "It will be my royal companion when I'm Fire Lady."

Zuko does not think koala otters can live in the Fire Nation. They need the cold and the disgusting sea plants. Not the heat and foliage of Caldera. But he plays along because she looks on the verge of death.

"After this war," Zuko says, "I'll get you one."

But before they can further discuss koala otters, the door to the cell opens. Ty Lee jumps up, rubbing her shoulder. The guards seize her as she screams, but she does not fight. Zuko stands up and a sword is pointed at his neck.

"Where are you taking her?" Zuko demands, not afraid of the steel ready to slit his throat.

"The palace," is the response and Zuko is left alone until his cell is transferred.

He waits in prison, beaten, humiliated and having no energy to plot. And, finally, he is taken out. Out to attend a bizarre dinner with his father and sister.

Zuko leaves the dinner knowing that he has no plan, and he has lied to Azula. But seeing her like that, seeing her at her absolute lowest... She is broken and he could not break her further. He had to give her hope and he thinks he did.

Her words are still in his mind, that she was jealous of _him_. He finds it difficult to believe, hard to fathom. But maybe the grass is always greener on the other side. They both got good and bad when their parents split them down the middle.

As soon as he is in his room, the door bursts open, revealing Mai.

"You're here." She grabs him and kisses him and he wonders how long that will last before she returns to Katara.

"I'm not dead yet," Zuko remarks as Mai does not let him go. She holds onto him and he briefly wonders if she will ever let go.

Finally, she pulls away and sits beside him. She is so close that he can feel her breath against his skin and he knows she is real. And their relationship status is the absolute least of her worries, as much as he is staring at her lips and she is wondering if she should kiss him.

"Yet is the key word," Mai sighs, picking at her nails. She cannot make eye contact with him and he does not know why. "I'm doing everything in my power to get us all out of here. It's important to me, Zuko. It really is."

"It's important to me too. I'm the one who's going to get killed," Zuko sighs and Mai picks at her lips now. He watches her slowly, casually destroying her body and wants to pull her into an embrace. But he cannot, he can only sigh and glance around his room. His prison.

"What do you think we should do?" Mai asks, studying Zuko closely with her amber eyes. He does not know how to respond to her. If he had an idea, he would have spilled it instantly. But right now he is simply letting his father play them like puppets.

"I don't know; I really don't know." Zuko rubs his eyes, wishing he had more to say. Wishing he had _anything _to say. Mai rubs his arm and tries to offer consolation, but she does not have any words or ideas either.

"We're going to figure it out. I promise," Mai says softly, kissing his neck. He loathes the gesture as much as he loves it. It feels as if she is betraying Katara, who may very well be dead.

Zuko replies, "I don't know. Give me a reason to do this. Give me a reason to fight."

Mai hesitates. She rubs her dry, chapped lips together and tries to think.

"Honor," she offers, tilting her head to the side.  
"It's not about _honor_ anymore," Zuko sighs, examining her. She is picking at her toes as if they are not careening towards their deaths. "There is no honor in the Fire Nation."

Mai glances up at him, amber eyes taking in everything about him and his body. She did not expect it from Zuko, those words. He always seemed so repulsively filled with hope that someday things would work out. He always thought that way. When he was banished, he thought he could find a man who had been missing for a hundred years. And when he joined the Avatar, he thought a couple of kids could save the world alone.

"There is," Mai protests and Zuko shakes his head.

"There is no honor in the fire Nation," he replies assertively and she finds it easier not to argue.

Mai looks at her feet. "I still love you," she says and Zuko does not know where it comes from. "I love you a lot."

She kisses him on the lips and it burns like fire. She has _life _left in her and he feels as if he is going to drain it when she kisses him even harder. Sliding onto his lap, she straddles him and he barely moves and barely breathes. Her lips move to his neck, to his cheek, back to his lips.

And he is sure they are going to fuck right now; he does not know if he wants it. But as her hand slip behind his back and their bodies press against each other, he knows he does. He reaches to the back of her shirt and starts to pull it off of her. At first he thinks she will resist because she loves Katara, but she seems to want it as much as he does. Her amber eyes tell him she is going to do this whether he protests or not, and he has no desire to protest.

His hand slides to her breast. He feels incredibly hesitant about this, even though he has done it many times before. She expressed disinterest in him and he worries that it is just heat and passion and he is taking advantage of her. He worries that he is his father as his thoughts swirl with the dinner where Azula revealed a skeleton in the closet Zuko never wanted to uncover.

But Mai takes his hand and secures it there, as if sensing his hesitance. She kisses him more fiercely, her hips grinding against him. It is breathless, endlessly desired. She undoes his pants with a speed and vivacity he does not think could belong to Mai.

Her lips touch his neck and his shoulders shake slightly at the ticklish contact. They are lying down, twisted after a few fumbling, exploring movements of their hands. She is under him and she lifts her neck up to kiss him as he is already breathless.

She bites down on his lower lip and it only makes it better.

When it is finished, Zuko swallows and wonders if he should get dressed. Mai is pulling on her clothes with a light pink glow on her chalky cheeks. She has a faint smile on her lips and Zuko feels slightly weak.

They are broken, yet the shattered pieces fell together.

"I have to go before someone thinks I ran off," Mai says, examining Zuko. She thinks, at this moment, that perhaps she will choose him and not Katara. Then she realizes Katara may be dead and feels a wave of twisting guilt in her gut.

"Goodnight," Zuko says to her and she nods in response.

Mai leaves the room, combing her hair with her fingers, and bites back her emotions, her tears and anything that can jeopardize her strength. She remembers why she loves Zuko and she can only hope she can save him. There has to be a way. _There has to be_.

Mai returns several days after their last meeting and says softly, "Katara is alive and with me."

Zuko pops up. He had been lying on the bed but now his is eager and intrigued. "She's okay?"

"Yeah and we're rescuing Korra tomorrow. Azula and Ty Lee aren't going anywhere until that baby is born, at least. I think we can do it."

They exchange a smile.

"Okay, there's a window I used to use that still is unlocked," Mai says on the third day that they are planning the escape. "And we have Katara and Korra now. So, really, all we have to do is manage to sneak you and Azula and Ty Lee out through that window, and just start running."

"Just start running?" Zuko cocks an eyebrow and Mai slowly nods.

They are jumping on his bed, trying to cover up the sounds of their escape plan. It seems to work; the guards are under the impression that they are having sex with each other. Zuko would find it funny if the situation was not so depressing.

"Just start running. If he doesn't expect it, we can probably get through the back roads to the pier and commandeer some ship," Mai says and Zuko sighs. It relies a lot on luck, chance and fate. But he does not have any better options.

"Next week the palace will be cleared out of servants for the holiday. That's our only chance," Zuko says and Mai nods with a small smile.

"Don't tell anyone. Even Azula and Ty Lee."

Mai stops jumping, catches her breath, and kisses Zuko on the lips.

* * *

Katara sits with Mai by the river. Mai hesitantly gathered the water to be broiled for drinking. Katara wanted nothing to do with it and it terrifies Mai, to be honest.

"Hama was the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe," Katara says and Mai perks up. She never expected Katara to open up about that.

"I thought you were the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe," Mai says slowly, examining the pot of rippling water.

"I was, after she was taken by the Fire Nation."

"Fire Lord Azulon's raids."

"Genocide. Not raids. Genocide." Katara's fists clench. "She escaped, though."

"Like you."

"Yeah. Too much like me for my liking. She escaped and she took out her anger on innocent villagers of a town in the Fire Nation."

"You're not doing that. You just want to kill Ozai, and he is the exact opposite of innocent. He is probably the worst person who ever lived in the history of ever."

"I know. I know I wouldn't ever do that but I think about it. If I didn't have the purpose of working with you guys to take on Fire Lord Ozai... I would be like her, I think," Katara says and Mai does not correct her. Katara clearly genuinely believes it. "She taught me bloodbending against my will."

"But that's how you escaped. That's good."

"No. _No_. It's not good. I'm a monster like her."

"Katara..." but Katara walks back to camp before Mai can finish.

Mai kicks the ground in rage before following her friend.

Many miles away, Ozai visits his crown princess.

Kazumi looks like Ursa. Not distinctly; she has the royal features. But it feels like some cruel twist that, despite her parents, she looks like her grandmother. Azula had a few of her characteristics, but she had most of her father's traits. However, Azula smelled like Ursa, vaguely, a strange inheritance.

Ozai finds it funny in a twisted way. That he and Azula's daughter would look like her mother, his wife. But she is gone. Long gone. Not that she ever wanted to be here in the first place.

He holds Kazumi by the window of her nursery. It is part of gradually indoctrinating her to him, to make up for the evident failure with Zuko and Azula. Perhaps, Azula is salvageable, and perhaps she would return to him for Kazumi. But Zuko was dead before he lived, in Ozai's eyes.

Ozai looks at Kazumi. Her golden eyes are wide and barely blinking. She is clearly fixated by him, as if waiting for him to speak.

"You're destined for great things," he says to her and she seems to be listening intently. "You weren't the accident I thought you were. And maybe one day you'll know your mother, if she comes to her senses. As for now, Kazumi, I'm the only one you can ever trust."

She does not understand his words, but clearly responds pleasantly to his tone. He thinks it is starting to work, beginning to slowly make her the perfect heir. Without the messy influences of Iroh, Ursa and teenage hormonal _love _that her mother shared with a circus freak. A pure start for him. Clearly, intended for him. Because, clearly, he has the divine right to rule.

It is his destiny to shape her destiny to fit his.

He knows it.

Meanwhile, Ozai's request is being fulfilled by Admiral Maboro. It was not marvelously hard to track down Azula and her companions. They decided to be flashy and show off their presence, as if going on a tour of good faith and political promises. And while many soldiers may be on Azula's side, the rest are loyal to whoever sits on the throne.

And Admiral Maboro is one of the latter.

His scout returns after finding their campsite looking incredibly excited. They have been following the fires, hoping it is not some other band of fugitives. But each camp is laid out for the proper number of people, and the nearby snares that they do not clean up are of Water Tribe design.

"They're sleeping. All of them are just laid out right there," he says excitedly, his eyes sparkling. Maboro tries not to laugh at the boy; he remembers when he was once eager. Now he is jaded and tired, but he will serve the Fire Nation until his dying breath.

The soldiers head to the camp with mongoose dragons. And the alliance wakes to their tents burning.

Azula pops up first, roused by the first scent of fire. Ty Lee quickly follows, as she was wrapped in Azula's arms. Mai runs with them, grabbing Korra and pulling her into her arms. Zuko and Katara are already fighting Fire Nation soldiers when Azula throws a tongue of flame and kills one with a single hit.

"Admiral Maboro," Azula says loudly, hesitating with her hands ablaze. The fight stops, whether out of curiosity or politeness, Azula is not sure.

"Princess Azula." He dismounts his dark green mongoose dragon and walks towards her. She steadies her fighting stance and prepares to murder him. "We're here for you and the Avatar."

"I politely decline your offer," Azula purrs before kicking fire his way. She is locked in combat with him as he strikes back and they are in a firebender's dance. He fights with rage and textbook design; she is more malleable and it shows.

Ty Lee disables three soldiers and Mai slashes their throats, both of them in tandem. Katara's sword is knocked from her arms and, as he blocks a blue blow, Admiral Maboro seizes her. She fights against him and longs for her bending above all else. It _has _to come back now. It _has _to.

Azula lunges for Katara at the same time as Zuko, and instead of defeating Admiral Maboro, the siblings crash into each other. As Azula curses at her brother, they look up to see a sudden blast of smoke.

Azula clears it with her hands as she runs, searching for her father's pet to slay him as yet another message of her defiance. But she cannot find him, and soon, only corpses of his soldiers remain.

The smoke clears to reveal everyone in the camp except Katara and Korra.

He took them both.


	24. Korra: Indoctrination Theory

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Indoctrination Theory**

* * *

"Zuko, how do we get them back?" Mai demands loudly and Zuko is caught off guard. "Tell us!"

"I don't... how would I know?" Zuko rubs his arm.

The smoke is still clearing and the alliance has only just realized that Katara and Korra have been captured. Azula swallows, her nose burning with metallic blood and acrid smoke.

"You capture the Avatar and Katara all the time! That's your thing!" Mai exclaims and Ty Lee blinks several times quickly.

Mai having an outburst is unheard of, but the state of shock they are all in is unnerving. Azula does not know what to say or think, her thoughts twisted and distorted by everything being stolen. Her father's claws reach far and dig deep, but Azula will pry them out of her if it is the last thing she does. And that means killing Admiral Maboro and reclaiming what is hers.

"We can still catch up with them," Azula finally says, glancing between her friends quickly. Zuko bites his lip but nods; he knows they have to go and go quickly, regardless of their defeat. "Thank you for smashing into me."

"It was a mutual smashing," Zuko mumbles, but Azula is rapidly packing up the remnants of their camp. Most of it is in ashes, the soil soaked with the blood of corpses. The stench is terrible and Mai is antsy to leave, although, above all else, she needs to rescue Katara.

Ty Lee watches Azula's hands shake and feels her stomach twist in anxiety. If she falls apart again, Ty Lee does not think she has the energy left in herself to put Azula back together. Mai hesitantly starts helping Azula as Ty Lee and Zuko simply stand there, unsure what to do.

Almost everything is destroyed, and so is their dream. Without the Avatar and Katara, they are all screwed. They might as well just hand themselves over to Ozai.

Zuko picks up Katara's two swords and tries not to think about how she was just holding them. But he could definitely use them if they are taking on a competent enough military unit to beat all five of them.

Azula grabs Ty Lee's arm and Zuko follows Mai as they walk through the woods, following a trail of ash and scorch marks. Firebenders are too overconfident, leaving a trail as if Azula will not hunt him to the edge of the world to regain her Avatar.

"Azula," Ty Lee says, running to catch up with her. "Azula, you look kind of distre─"

"_Don't _talk to me! I'm trying to focus!" Azula shrieks before glancing around in hopes the Admiral Maboro and his cronies did not hear her. Ty Lee prances backwards and latches onto Mai like a scared kitten.

"Don't talk to her," Mai mutters, repeating the words sardonically and rolling her eyes.

"I heard that," Azula snaps sharply, turning around for a flicker of a second. Mai's eyes bulge for a moment before she clamps her mouth shut.

"Azula, you need to calm down," Zuko says, but it is futile.

They simply follow her until the trail runs dry. There are no longer burns or blood, only a forest. Azula looks on the verge of tears as she realizes their path has reached a dead end. The sun has already set and the moon is rising as she simply shakes her head at the futility.

She wonders what exactly she did to deserve this.

"Look, we have to stop. It's the middle of the night and they have the advantage," Zuko says, grabbing Azula's shoulder and forcing her to face him. She breathes a small sigh because she knows he is right. "We'll keep watch, and just stay until sunrise, then we'll start again. They're not going to kill them. At least yet. They're bait right now for us."

"He intends to finish the job," Azula says softly and Zuko nods.

"Not to mention I'm assuming father wants Korra alive. A dead Avatar is useless," Zuko replies gently, slowly stepping back. Azula just nods.

They set up a camp without tents, don't light a fire and simply lie together in the cold. Zuko watches as the three friends are curled together, freezing. If it rains, Mai might kill someone.

Sleep is impossible for Mai. The odds are good for Korra, but not Katara. The minute they realize they don't need her, she'll be dead. Mai finds herself wishing they had taken Zuko or Azula, but instantly feels guilty about it, and tries to go to sleep again.

_Azula lies on the ground, gasping for breath. She tries to figure out where she is, but her head is splitting. She has the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and she is choking on it as she tries to breathe. She finally sees where she is; the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Strange, very strange._

_She coughs and spits up blood, rolling onto her side and watching it pool under her. _

_"I'm not a sadistic man," her father's voice says behind her. "I took no pleasure in any of this. I never wanted to hurt you; I just did what I had to do."_

_Azula squeezes her eyes shut and tries to remember where she heard that. Fourteen, she was fourteen and it was after she returned to the Boiling Rock. Her head spins as the catacombs fade and she is in her bedroom, still bleeding, still broken and bruised._

_This image is clearer and less bizarre. But the walls are made of fire and not wood, and the bed is soaked through with blood instead of just slightly stained._

_"I hope you understand that. I wouldn't harm you if I didn't absolutely have to," continues her father and she tries to summon a flame. But she cannot. She lies there, limp, struggling to breathe even more._

_The image fades. She lies on the throne, bleeding out, as an infant wails beside her._

_Snap. No longer a baby; Korra. Crying, bleeding. Azula reaches for her and then falls back without making it. She just lies down and feels her body drain._

_Her eyes open and she is no longer bleeding. The catacombs again. And in front of her, the Avatar is standing, wearing a serious expression._

_"Don't give up now," he says and Azula's eyes flash. She feels very conscious of her body; this is vivid and real and not surreal. "I know you want to."_

_"So what happened to my daughter saving the Avatar? Korra's gone and so is she," Azula snaps and Aang takes a deep breath. How calm he is enrages her._

_"I don't really have any clues right now. I'm trying to help you all as much as I can."_

_"Some job you're doing," Azula spits and he just takes another deep breath._

_"I _can _tell you that they're currently camping too, and only a mile away from you four," Aang says and Azula stares at him for a moment._

_"I appreciate you not talking in riddles for once."_

Azula wakes up, glancing around. Mai is watching now and Zuko is asleep. She stands, pushing herself to her feet despite exhaustion. She has work to do and she cannot lounge around, tired. Her father's words echo in her mind, and she burns all the brighter.

"We need to go one mile in that direction," Azula says and Mai jumps, drawing a blade.

But she nods, and Azula wakes Ty Lee and Zuko.

* * *

**Korra's Story**

Korra glares at the soldiers who have picked her up. She does not approve of being carried at all. The world right now is confusing to her, and so are the words that Katara whispered into her ears. Advice, telling her not to show her bending, which Korra finds stupid, but now she is starting to get scared.

Wherever she is feels hot and the buildings are different, strange and steel. She has been seasick from the ship she was locked in, clinging to the body of Ty Lee. Zuko and Katara talked about dying, dying, a concept that Korra cannot comprehend. Death does not exist for someone who has never had it explained.

They are walking through halls of the grey, disgusting walls. The entire place is the color of dirty snow and the metal ships Korra has seen the similar looking soldiers traveling in. She wants to kick, but Katara told her not to fight with a fire in her eyes she only saw when Kanna told her serious things.

Korra watches the door leading to Katara, Zuko and Ty Lee fading away as she is carried to some kind of office. The smell is a scent she has never experienced, but it burns her nose when she inhales. She picks at her nose and wipes it on the wall, but the smell does not go away, and the man in strange red clothes that are slender and thin cringes at the sight.

She does not cry, even though she wants to. Kanna told her not to cry. When she got hurt, Kanna told her to eat a sea prune and take a walk, even when other women of the village fawned over her. And so Korra rubs her face, studies the men looming over her, and tries to be brave like Katara and Kanna and Azula would want.

"Water Tribe, huh?" the man in the fancy clothes asks the men in armor. "That's a very desirable ethnicity. It's rare; looks good for a family."

Korra furrows her brow. She does not understand his words, and she desperately wants to. As much as she wants to be like Katara or Azula and fight all of them at once. And as the man flips through a book wrinkled with black ink, she considers doing it.

But Katara told her not to fight. Katara told her she had to be careful. And Katara is one of the only three people that Korra trusts. She draws her knees to her chest and continues looking for an escape route. But she does not find one.

_"It's me again, Korra," Aang says as Korra is sleeping. She is glad to hear from him, just like she is glad to hear from her other past lives. "I want you to tell you that you're being brave. And I want to tell you that you can't let any of these people find out you're the Avatar."_

_Korra nods. "I want to fight, Aang. I want to save Katara!"_

_Aang makes a strange motion and sound when he hears Katara's name. Korra does not understand it, but she can see that this is important to Aang too. _

_"You can't do that now. An old friend of mine told me that sometimes you have to save your energy to fight another day. I need you to do that," Aang says and Korra clenches her small fists. But she unclenches them when he gives her a severe look to rival Avatar Kyoshi._

_"I'll wait then, Aang," Korra says, sounding frustrated. _

_Korra is brash and bold because she can be. But in the Fire Nation, she can't be._

Korra wakes up to someone lifting her out of the carriage. She squints at the bright sun, and sees that it reflects off of red roofs instead of white snow. For some reason, it is more blinding despite that fact. She is carried towards a house where a man and a woman are waiting anxiously.

It dawns on Korra then. They are giving her away. They are giving her to this _other _family and Korra has never wanted so much to fight them all. To fight another day, Aang said. As if a toddler could honestly see the value in waiting until tomorrow.

But she is also smart, and so when she is handed to the family and they introduce themselves, she nods sharply. They call her On Ji and every time they do, Korra corrects them sharply. It makes the woman grit her teeth and the man look nervous, and Korra likes that.

They give her toys and a bag filled with weird things she has to ask about. _School supplies_. Weird.

When she goes to school, she already does not fit in. Her whole class looks very different from her, and she gets in a fight about it within five minutes of the kindergarten class.

The boy's insults were childish, and Korra snapped at him. Then he walked towards her, and she pushed him to the ground without a second thought. It is what Azula would do. The teachers seize her after she does it, and the boy bursts into tears.

Her first day of school is unpleasant, and when she gets home, her family lectures her, still calling her On Ji, and she forces herself to stay quiet. She is getting tired of waiting for the day that Aang told her about, and she throws her toys at the wall in frustration.

She is _not _On Ji. She is _not _Fire Nation. She is _the Avatar _and she is going to save her friends because _that's what the Avatar does_. But she is also small. She is also not anywhere ahead of the Fire Nation's plans for her.

The only resistance she has is to avoid being indoctrinated. She pretends to mean the anthems and pledges. Pretends to care about Fire Nation history. But the entire time, she is trying to figure out how she will help them.

She makes friends with two girls who were stolen like her. The two of them are from the Earth Kingdom. They talked about it in hushed tones while they were having free time in the small classroom. Korra likes them and they play together until they are forced back into cramped desks for more indoctrination.

It is when Korra sees Mai that everything turns around. She is thrilled, and hands her the picture she drew today. Her other acts of defiance are drawing her home in the Water Tribe, and not her fake home in the Fire Nation.

She sees Mai again a week later. And when Mai breaks free of her, she says, "I'm going to rescue you," and Korra grins as she runs to greet the nervous family that calls her On Ji.

Mai does rescue her. Korra sees her walk into the classroom, a commanding aura about her that Korra has never seen. Mai always was passive and cold to Korra; she could not figure Mai out for the life of her.

"I'm here to pick up On Ji," Mai says to the teacher. "She's going home with my brother."

The teacher nods, not even questioning Mai. Korra thinks the woman recognizes her, and then Korra starts thinking about that she has heard Mai was Fire Nation before, but she never really believed it. Even as a baby she understood what the Fire Nation was, as a vague concept. It was the monster under her bed. The lurking evil that seemed more like a ghost story than reality.

Mai could not be Fire Nation. But Mai grabs her arm and ushers her through the halls, breaking free and heading down the street.

"Are you rescuing me?" Korra asks excitedly, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yup," Mai replies dryly as she turns down the streets of the North Side of Caldera.

Korra jumps into Katara's arms when she sees her, clinging to her tightly. Tears roll from Katara's eyes as she whispers, "I thought I lost you again," and Korra does not understand. But she clutches Katara for dear life, and that night does not sleep in her forced Fire Nation room, but beside Katara.

She can almost feel like she is in the Southern Water Tribe.

Korra overhears Mai and Katara talking about their plan to save Azula, Ty Lee and Zuko. She pretends to be coloring as they talk in severe voices that make Korra's ears perk up.

"There's a window I used to use to sneak in to see Zuko. Zuko says the palace is clearing out in two weeks. That's when we save them. It's our only chance."

Mai and Katara kiss and Korra sticks her tongue out. _Ew_.

Grown-ups kissing is _gross_.

* * *

They reach the camp as the sun is just starting to rise. Hiding in the bushes, they watch, searching for some kind of way to get inside. The tents are expensive, the equipment pricey and the weapons top of the line. Admiral Maboro means business and Azula loathes her father for it.

"I have a really terrible idea," Azula says softly and Ty Lee bites her lip. "Well, two really terrible ideas. One, we send Mai or Ty Lee in there to cause a distraction, then Zuko and I cause a more devastating distraction. Thoughts?"

"How long exactly do you expect me to stand in enemy territory?" Mai asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ten minutes? Long enough to get a sight on Katara and Korra, because they could be in any of those tents right now," Azula says, squinting at the camp.

"Ten minutes. I probably won't even have to take my shirt off."

"That isn't what I meant by distraction," Azula says and Mai shrugs. "I was thinking more along the lines of an _explosion_."

"Same thing," Mai mutters and Ty Lee starts biting on her nails.

"My other terrible idea is that _I _walk in there, and let them take me to Katara and Korra. You three start destroying things, and I hopefully make it out in time with both of them," Azula offers and Ty Lee makes a small groaning sound, as if she is in physical pain.

Before they can argue further, Admiral Maboro reveals himself. Azula leans forward in hopes that he has Katara or Korra with him, but he is examining a man. He has a tattoo from a special forces group Azula can't recall the name of, but remembers reporting to her. But she does not remember this soldier in particular.

And before a word is spoken, Admiral Maboro says something Azula can't hear, and kills the soldier. Ty Lee gulps and slips slightly further into the foliage.

"Yeah, Azula, you can be the distraction," Mai says, nodding feverishly. "I like the second idea best."

"Alright," Azula says with a shrug, and she launches the plan without further contemplation. It is not much like Azula, and that worries Ty Lee. She knows very well that Azula is overcompensating with Korra for not protecting her own daughter, and now she may pay the price for it.

Azula walks into the camp, her eyes flickering around for a clue to where they may be. She is surrounded by soldiers but none have noticed her yet. There's no way she can just start entering tents and hoping for the best. The probability of her finding the right one first is tiny.

"I'm here for my Avatar, Admiral," Azula declares, trying to steady herself. This is very counterintuitive, in her opinion.

"I didn't think it would work." Admiral Maboro turns around to face her and holds up one hand to stop the soldiers from advancing. That is a foolish move confronting the most powerful firebender who ever lived. "You actually handed yourself over for them. I told them that you would never fall for it, and you'd sacrificed regiments for your own ends. But, well, perhaps you've gotten sentimental."

"Perhaps I have," Azula says, still searching for a sign. Every fiber of her body wants to just start electrocuting people and burning down tents, but she knows she needs patience. He will die when she wants him to die, and she knows it. "My father wants Korra and I. I'm trading myself for Katara. But _if _you double cross me or try anything, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

She says it so calmly that Admiral Maboro doesn't know what to think. Part of it feels like a trap, but she sounds very genuine. The emotion in her voice leads him to believe that she is blinded by passion for her friends.

"I'll set the Water Tribe girl free when I see you in handcuffs," Admiral Maboro says and in response, Azula nods and holds out her wrists.

The soldier Admiral Maboro orders to put them on does not move at first. He looks absolutely terrified as he slowly advances on Azula and clips them on, repeatedly muttering, "I'm sorry your highness, I'm sorry..."

"Go get her," Admiral Maboro says and Azula feels a wash of relief.

After a few moments, Katara is brought from the tent and Azula narrows her eyes on it. Katara kicks against the soldiers until she sees Azula and knits her brow. Azula gives her a small glance and Katara hides her relief.

It is at that moment that the rest of Azula plan comes into play. Zuko lights a barrel of oil and the fire rages. The two soldiers guarding Azula are hit in the necks with two blades and Azula watches them choke to death on their own blood.

Admiral Maboro shoots a tongue of flame at Azula and she uses it to break the handcuffs. His eyes flash as he braces himself for her to come at him, but she starts running through the chaos of the camp to the tent Katara came out of.

She dives into the tent and, to her relief, sees Korra curled up. Azula grabs her, clutches her to her chest and runs out of the tent. Mai is holding Katara's arm as Ty Lee and Zuko fight in the smoke and flames.

"Go, now!" Azula screams, and Mai dashes after her.

Azula glances back to see Zuko nearly land a blow on Admiral Maboro. She wanted to kill him before she left, but there was not time. It was a risk, but Azula worries she will pay for it later.

They run until they can run no longer, and collapse.


	25. Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things**

* * *

"I have no idea how you pulled that off," Mai breathes as soon as they are well out of the range of Admiral Maboro and his men. "That was... I'm not going to question it."

Azula catches her breath and sits down, leaning against a tree. Korra wriggles out of her grasp, looking far from disturbed by being kidnapped. Mai still has not let go of Katara, and Katara does not want to let go of her.

"We're completely off course now. We're going to have to go into a town to get back on track to Ba Sing Se," Zuko says, wiping saliva from his mouth as he stops panting.

Azula simply closes her eyes and breathes in. "This isn't easy at all. It's never easy."

"I think it's Katara and Zuko. They just have abysmal luck and it's rubbing off on us," Mai remarks with a tiny smile and Katara punches her shoulder.

"What's the point of being born lucky if it wears off at the absolute worst time?" Azula sighs, slumped even further against the tree. She does not know how she gets into all of these awful situations, and she is cursing the spirits she was born under, her father, her mother and every single person who had anything to do with this.

"It's going to be okay," Ty Lee says softly and Azula silently nods in acknowledgment. "Let's set up here for tonight and then find a town tomorrow."

Usually no one listens to Ty Lee, so she is surprised when her friends start unpacking. They do not have many of their supplies left. The tents are ashes, bags of items and weapons were left behind when they had to run. Just a few items they managed to cling to, which makes the matter of their survival significantly more pressing.

Zuko sets up a small fire as Azula does not move, her hands clasped over her lower abdomen. Ty Lee walks to her gently and sits beside her in silence. She does not like seeing Azula this way in the slightest. In fact, it absolutely kills her.

"I'm going to find water," Azula declares and her friends nod. They are sitting around and trying to get warm and comfortable despite a distinct lack of sleeping bags.

Ty Lee leaps up, grabs Azula's hand and follows her. Because she does not intend to _ever _let go.

They walk, hand in hand, searching for some sign of water that will not kill them.

"Why were we not trained in this? Soldiers are trained in this," Azula murmurs, still looking beyond angry about what happened with Admiral Maboro.

"Korra's fine," Ty Lee says softly and Azula grits her teeth.

"I don't care about that," she says sharply, ducking through a thicket of trees.

"You feel bad because of what happened to Kazumi. So you protect Korra. I think that's what your Avatar dream meant," Ty Lee says and Azula perks up. She certainly had not thought of such ambiguous wording.

"If it weren't for Kazumi, you would have killed Korra. Or at least not done so much to protect her," Ty Lee says calmly, as if commenting on the weather. Azula studies her for a moment, wondering how she can hide wisdom behind her sweet smile and innocent eyes.

"Stop saying smart things," Azula murmurs as they finally reach water. Azula simply stands there until Ty Lee realizes she expects her to do it, so she takes the pan from Azula and fills it.

Azula stands with her arms crossed, still looking troubled. Ty Lee worries, and worries, and worries. If Azula slips, they are all screwed. She seems to be their only chance of defeating Ozai, at least until Korra is sixteen. Ty Lee does not want to wait. And she does not want to see Azula fall into ruins again.

"I just," Ty Lee says, before sighing and shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I just want to tell you that I love you."

Azula purses her lips for a moment. "I love you too. Just stop being so soft and come back to camp with me."

Ty Lee nods with a small frown, and follows Azula to their friends. She half expects the camp to be in ashes, but everyone is sitting and talking, Mai nearly glowing from regaining Katara. Zuko is showing Korra a firebending trick.

They are a family. Better than Ty Lee's family or Ozai and Ursa or Mai's parents. They are the best family that any of them could ask for. And _nothing _will tear them apart, if Ty Lee has a say in it. _Nothing_.

"Team meeting!" Katara calls as she sees that Azula and Ty Lee have returned. Azula rolls her eyes; it is not Water Tribe's place to call team meetings when Azula is the leader. But she swallows her pride and gathers around the fire.

"So, what's our _team meeting _about?" Azula asks with a cocked eyebrow. Zuko feels his stomach churn at how bitter she is; this is not looking positive for them.

"About getting supplies and a map," Katara says and Azula has to admit that seems like a good thing to meet about.

"Alright. I'll entertain it," Azula states regally and everyone pretends that it matters.

Dealing with Azula is very far from Katara's favorite part of saving the world. While she no longer hates Azula for everything she has done, because she has made up for it by now, she still struggles to tolerate her. And her ego.

But Katara breathes in deeply, ignores Azula, and starts the meeting.

Many miles away from the cold and wet forest where Katara is heading a team meeting, Fire Lord Ozai has not yet heard about Admiral Maboro's failure. News travels slowly even for the Fire Nation, and now he is just going through the motions.

He is unhinged, and constantly lost in his thoughts instead of in his work. Every day he hears more about the fire Azula has started and how it is growing out of control. His people are loyal to _her_. To _her_. And he wants to have all of them executed for treason. Buried in mass graves instead of burned, because _he _deserves to be Fire Lord, and his daughter is not fit at all for the title.

She _is _crazy after all. Surely he has that going for him. Maybe she will just finally _snap_. While it may be sick for him to wish that, there are darker things in the royal family. With closets as spacious as the ones in this palace, there is room for more skeletons than most families can keep.

He should have known the day was coming when Zuko would leave him. During the eclipse, he did not genuinely predict it. He thought his son was still in the palm of his hand. But the tale of a son rising against his father is old and overused. It happens too often. But _Azula_. Azula he dared to trust. Because he poured everything of his into her, and she became the perfect daughter.

But not anymore. Part of him wants her to come home. All of him knows he will not be able to kill her, and that when he did not kill her after the Agni Kai, it wasn't because her eyes wanted it; it was because he could not bring himself to do it. But he will keep her in line. He will.

He kept her under his thumb long enough without her challenging him. He can do it again.

In the evening, Ozai finishes his work. It all involves war; something he is familiar with. And therefore, the fact that his children want to end it, and not by conquering the rest of the world, unnerves him. His thoughts on the way that Zuko and Azula have decided to _restore balance _when they were raised to conquer, born to dominate, he decides to visit his youngest daughter.

Kazumi. It was the second choice for Azula's name. And Azula was what Zuko's name would have been if he were a boy. Ursa disliked the idea of using Zuko's girl name for the child who was meant to replace a living one, but it happened because he wanted it to.

She liked the name Kazumi. It disturbs him that it was the first name that came to mind, but he decided it would have to do. His intention was to be rid of it... _her_. Azula was only using her as leverage, until he realized that she could be leverage against Azula and Zuko.

So he claimed her as his heir. No one asked any questions.

Most servants figured it out quickly.

The populace, however, would never imagine such an awful thing.

He walks into the heavily guarded nursery and sees her sleeping. Newborn, and he finds her cute. He even thought Zuko was cute as a newborn, before he turned out to be such a disappointment.

Ozai _did _love his children. He knows he did. He still does, even now that they defy him. And he can remember both of their first steps, the days they first bent fire or spoke. First words and sentences. When they were babies.

But, on the other hand, he is just as willing to destroy them for the throne as he was willing to kill his father and brother. Or sacrifice his wife. They are both valuable to him and expendable, and he tries not to think about it.

"I'm going to hold her," Ozai says to one of the multiple nannies caring for her. She nods, as if she needed to give him permission.

He takes Kazumi in his arms and she does not wake up. She just stirs in her sleep.

Ozai looks at her and tries to spin it in a positive light. Sacrificing them all was worth it, perhaps, because he has Kazumi anyway, and she won't be so twisted like Azula and Zuko. _Corrupt _like them.

But Zuko and Azula are strong. Zuko joined the Avatar and if Azula weren't stronger, would have overtaken Ozai. Iroh now heads the Earth Kingdom forces and has pushed back the Fire Nation for over three years. Azula is the most dangerous. And she is heading directly into the arms of the enemy.

Kazumi wakes up and Ozai is ripped from the constant circus of thoughts about his children and the choices in his life within his head, her golden eyes fluttering. She looks more like her mother... or maybe her father. It's difficult to tell. The same eyes, after all. Dark hair against pale skin. The ideal Fire Nation child. The features of Ursa that Ozai saw in her are starting to fade, or maybe he is learning to ignore it; he is not sure.

She will do great things. As disgusting as it is to admit, without the influence of Ursa and her ancestors in the child's veins, her blood runs with qualities Ozai finds superior.

But when he looks at her, he still thinks about his wife. Zuko. His father. Azula. Iroh.

The memories are vaguely painful, like they never had been before.

And they all are most painful because he is _afraid_.

He is fucking terrified of his children. And he never stops thinking about them for a single second during the day.

He holds Kazumi and tries to focus on her, and not see Azula or Zuko looking back at him.

Meanwhile, the team meeting begins. Zuko looks impatient as Korra is playing with water, already performing complicated moves as a baby. Azula picks at her long nails, not sure why she even is here. Every day she thinks more and more about just abandoning them all and taking on the Fire Nation herself. She could do it.

Katara outlined the plan for them to regain supplies and it is risky. But they have found more trodden paths nearby, and she knows that if they follow them they will find a village. And hopefully not get caught in said village.

After the team meeting finishes they go to sleep, prepared for the journey through main roads, and hoping that no one will recognize them. It is a slim chance that they will survive long enough to reach Ba Sing Se, and weighing those abysmal odds keeps Katara tossing and turning almost as much as the thoughts of her lost bending.

"I'm cold," Ty Lee complains the next day as the sun is hitting its apex. They are walking and the grass is dusted with frost. Her limbs are seizing up from it. "I'm so cold!"

"We know," Zuko groans, rubbing his neck. Ty Lee's complaining is getting immensely tiring.

"We lived in the South Pole for like five months, Ty Lee," Mai says, rolling her eyes. "You can handle a little Earth Kingdom chill."

"I almost miss the Fire Nation," Ty Lee sighs, ignoring her friends. "The palace was pretty nice, even if it was a prison."

"Well, when we go back I'm renovating. Tearing all to most of it down," Azula says and Zuko sighs.

"That sounds expensive," Zuko says and Azula sticks her tongue out.

"How many statues of you will you put in, Azula? I need to cheer up," Mai inquires, speeding up to be between the royal siblings.

"Four to six. It depends on how good they look. I only really have seven or eight excellent angles, and I need to save one for my _second _portrait, and I've used one angle for the last one."

"Expensive. Extremely expensive," Zuko snaps.

"Have you seen the treasury? No, you haven't because you've been royalty for three months in the past half of a decade. We can afford some renovations," Azula says, cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll have to pay reparations to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe," Zuko says earnestly and Azula simply laughs.

"Reparations? I'll give them a change in management and pull out of the colonies. That's their _reparations_." Azula shakes her head slowly in disbelief of Zuko. "But, of course I'll help restore balance or whatever I'm supposed to do if I want to be Fire Lord again. I'm not just going to throw money at the other nations and expect them to get better. I'll actively attempt to improve their lives while still having enough money for four to six statues of myself. And believe me, we have enough money. One hundred years of endless pillaging does wonders for an economy."

"You know what, it's way better than the past three Fire Lords, so we'll have to take it," Mai says with a shrug and Azula smirks.

"I'm going to end the war in a way that lets everybody win. By strangling my father to death. It really is just a win win for everyone involved."

"Except for father," Zuko says and Azula shrugs. "Who is going to be strangled to death."

"Yup. Everybody wins but him. That is exactly how I imagine the war ending after I, well, ended the war two years ago in Ba Sing Se." Azula smirks and shrugs pleasantly.

"I can't believe the comet actually lost us footing. I mean, it literally is the key to Fire Nation victory and it just _fucked _us," Mai remarks, laughing mirthlessly.

"I know. You think I don't know? If we had just stayed home during the comet everything would be so much better," Azula says airily with yet another small, smug smirk.

"It was your idea, Azula," Zuko growls.

"Zuko, just shut up. That's your talking limit for the day," Azula snarls.

"But... it was. You were the one who said we should burn everything to the ground. It's essentially your fault that─"

"Honestly, Zuko, I'm with her too. You've surpassed your talking limit," Mai interrupts.

Zuko grumbles something to himself and slows down to walk with Katara, Ty Lee and Korra.

In the afternoon, as they set up camp, Korra demands to go with Katara to learn how to hunt. No one protests, although Katara wonders if it is a good skill to teach her, given how dark the concept is. But the child is insolent, demanding and overconfident, so Katara scoops her up in her arms and walks into the woods with her.

The loss of bending has become more normal for Katara, as sick as that makes her feel. She focuses on setting up snares and talking quietly to Korra. Maybe it is a good skill to learn in a world where being a fugitive is more common than being able to show your face in public.

And the Avatar will always be wanted. That is, unless they succeed in killing Ozai.

"So this is how you make a snare," Katara explains, thinking briefly about Sokka explaining the exact same thing to her. She hopes he is okay, and alive and well in Ba Sing Se where she last saw him. "Careful not to cut yourself on it."

"Mhm," Korra says, nodding. Katara sets it up. "Now what?"

"You have to leave and check back later," Katara says with a small smile. Korra raises an eyebrow.

"What? That's it?" she asks, looking confused. Katara shrugs. "This is _boring_."

"I didn't promise it would be exciting," Katara says, standing up and grabbing Korra's unwilling hand.

The little Avatar grumbles in frustration.

That night, the camp is abuzz. Everyone is still on their high from the fight with Admiral Maboro, even though it was a week ago. Mai and Ty Lee and Azula are laughing together, Azula's arm wrapped around Ty Lee and Mai with a surprising amount of life in her movements.

Katara stands on the outskirts, unsure where to go, after she tucks in Korra for the night.

She still feels off, slightly miserable. Pitying herself is not something Katara likes to do, but she cannot believe she let herself get captured. It was all because her bending has abandoned her. She will have to find a way to regain it at some point, but that feels far off right now.

Sitting down by Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula, she tries to catch up on their conversation.

"...and I slept with her, actually." Zuko rubs his neck as Mai's eyebrows shoot up. It is one of the most drastic expressions Katara has seen on her face. Azula laughs and Ty Lee looks mildly repulsed.

"Who?" Katara asks, curious.

"Jun the Bounty Hunter," Zuko mumbles, his face nearly as red as his scar.

"So, you're telling me you slept with Jun the Bounty Hunter," Katara remarks with a small smirk. "Really?"

"Really." Zuko rubs his neck again, the fire illuminating him and his discomfort. _Really_.

"And you're all hissy about me and Katara," Mai says, rolling her eyes. "Her? I agree: _really_?"

Azula cocks an eyebrow. "You all just really can't be satisfied with one lover, can you?"

"Don't get so high and mighty about your precious relationship with circus girl," Katara snaps and Azula's eyes flash.

"I think I can. I mean, your boyfriend died very recently and you're already hopping on Mai's lap. Mai slept with Zuko at our waterfall camp, you and Mai have been sleeping together regularly despite Mai telling both of you she's dating you. Zuko slept with Jun and presumably multiple other girls during the exile I sent him on. I'm the only person who stayed true to my first love. I even freed her from prison. _Three times_," Azula says, one palm upturned. Katara wants to smack the smug smirk off of her face.

"You're also the one with a lovechild, who, I'm pretty sure was conceived while you were dating Ty Lee, who, last time I checked, can't get anyone pregnant," Katara snarls, bristling over the criticism of she and Mai. Azula hesitates, blinking in surprise and Katara is almost proud that she said something to leave the snarky princess speechless.

But then Azula is gone. It is Katara's turn to be shocked as Azula disappears into the woods, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Did you see that?" Katara asks, glancing between her friends.

"I'll go talk to her," Ty Lee says, pushing herself up off of the rock she was seated on and dashing into the forest. Losing Azula would be _very _bad for everyone.

"What was so wrong with what I said? I get tired of her smugness sometimes," Katara says, although she feels a twinge of guilt for clearly upsetting Azula. She only intended to make Azula think twice about being condescending and rude, not to make her cry.

But Katara is fairly certain Azula does not want to hear condolences from her.

"Nothing," Zuko says as Mai opens her mouth. His hurried tone leaves Katara to believe she is about to be lied to. "She's just sensitive about Kazumi being left behind."

That made it worse. Now Katara is frowning at the campfire.

"I didn't think about that. It's easy to see her as so unfeeling," Katara sighs, her eyes burning from the acrid smoke. "We left her baby behind..."

Mai studies Zuko's face closely and they both wonder how much the other knows.

"She'll get over it," Mai says, patting Katara's back and gazing into the dark woods.

Katara waits for Azula, but when she comes back from Ty Lee consoling her, she isolates herself in a corner of the camp. And Katara can tell that Azula does not want to talk to her. So Katara watches water broil, knowing she will not be able to sleep.

But Mai approaches her, saying, "Want to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," Katara sighs, taking Mai's hand and letting Mai help her to her feet.

They walk towards the woods, carefully examining the trees by their camp so that they kind find their way back. It's the full moon and Katara can feel its power, but she cannot make the water do as she wants it to. She feels weak and helpless and it enrages her.

"I want to talk to you about this Hama thing," Mai says and Katara supposes she should have expected Mai to have an agenda. "I want to tell you that you're not Hama, whoever she seems to be because I'm still pretty unclear on it, but I want to tell you that I've never met anybody like you before."

"Like what?" Katara looks at Mai's amber eyes and sees that she is entirely genuine. She also sees emotion she has never witnessed before. Tonight is strange.

"You care about people and things. I've never known somebody who ever did things without getting something in return. And whoever this Hama lady is, I doubt she is anything like you." Mai looks uncomfortable after that. "I've spent my entire life surrounded by people who don't do anything for anyone unless they're getting something out of it. Everybody just manipulated each other. When I saw you in the Boiling Rock helping people for no reason at the expensive of getting beat up by guards, well... it was different. A little annoying. But I liked it."

"It's..." Katara does not know what to say.

"I'm not so great with expressing my feelings. I kind of try to avoid it, but I've kind of made it clear that I, uh, _feel _things about you. I guess, I'm trying to say, Katara, you're a really rare kind of person; a genuinely _good _person and I probably don't deserve you seeing as I cheat, steal and lie and─"

Katara kisses Mai on the lips. She does not need to hear any more, as she feels her heart heat up and melt. They linger there in the woods, clinging to each other. It is perfect, amongst the painful imperfections of the world after Sozin's Comet.

It starts to rain, and Katara groans in frustration, breaking away from Mai. This is _exactly _what they need. Freezing rain while they have no tents or sleeping bags. Mai can only laugh at how much worse everything is getting.

Katara catches a raindrop and wills it to move. She can feel it; for the first time she can _feel _the water since her bending betrayed her. As she reaches for more raindrops, to try to bend them, she cannot. No progress, except for the fact that her senses have returned.

But what good is feeling the water if she can't bend it?

Then again, progress is good regardless.

Maybe it isn't gone forever.

"Do you think about if we die?" Ty Lee whispers as she and Azula are on watch together.

The camp is silent, everyone fast asleep. The exhaustion of cold days walking with limited food and water has taken a toll on all of them. And Azula is starting to slip and bend, her nightmares getting worse as time passes.

"I try not to," Azula lies.

"You always think ahead; don't give me that," Ty Lee says and Azula swallows.

"I never expected to die this young. Seventeen is a bit too young to die. People... people have this way of believing that nothing bad will ever happen to them; only to others. I thought that in my little glass palace before it broke. I didn't anticipate the Boiling Rock or being dethroned. I didn't anticipate the fact that I'm probably going to die young."

Azula is silent for a moment. Ty Lee wonders if she should speak.

But Azula continues with, "I kind of thought we'd grow old together and have grandchildren before we died on the same day. I also thought when I died, I'd have the funeral of a Fire Lord, and my son or daughter would take the throne. That's my dream."

"Neither of us would be left alone to grieve for the one who went first," Ty Lee whispers and Azula slowly nods.

Their lips meet passionately. Azula sucks on Ty Lee's lower lip. And she wants it to last forever. Her hands slip behind Ty Lee's back, holding her there.

They are pressed together in the cold night, beneath the full moon. Their fingers stray and their lips trace across familiar skin.

_Neither of us would be left alone to grieve for the one who went first._

Azula feels physical pain as they pull apart from each other. Death is not a concept she ever wanted to understand, nor the concept of her caring about anyone but herself and her own life.

She just gazes out into the night, her eyes glazed, and can only hope that she will be able to defeat her father.

Fire Lord Ozai gets news of Admiral Maboro's failure and is livid.

"She just walked into the camp and you didn't restrain her?"

"They put her in handcuffs," the soldier offers and the flames burst and lick the ceiling with vivacity and rage. "Uh. We weren't expecting the strike."

"You deeply underestimate my daughter," Ozai growls and the soldier turns as red as his armor. He looks terrified and Ozai is glad of it.

"I need them now, before I'm forced to do something drastic."

Useless, useless. And Ozai can only feel bitter, metallic rage as he is forced to rethink his plan to claim Azula and her Avatar and kill the rest.

Rage.

Katara slips back on her clothes, holding Mai's hand for a brief moment. "I feel bad about Azula."

"Don't," Mai murmurs, finding her own clothes. They are damp and smell like _forest_. Ick. "I can talk to she and Ty Lee if you want. Not that I made any progress last time, but you did want us to overcome our dark feelings or something like that, didn't you?"

Katara slowly nods. Azula and Ty Lee do not trust her, or at least consider her a friend as much as Zuko and Mai. But Katara feels the same about her as she did about Toph, or Aang or Sokka. They are her family and she wants them to be happy.

Most importantly, she wants their heads on straight when they get to Ba Sing Se and start planning the invasion. _That_ is invaluable.

"Please talk to them. I'll apologize first, if that helps," Katara says and Mai does not think it will help at all, but she goes along with it.

When Katara makes it back to camp, Azula is on watch with Zuko.

"I want to apologize," Katara announces without hesitation and Azula looks up at her for a moment. Her eyes are slightly stained from tears and Katara feels ill. She did not think her love for Ty Lee ran that strong, but perhaps it did. Perhaps Katara does not understand Azula as much as she thought she did.

"It doesn't bother me," Azula lies and Katara purses her lips. "Don't look at me so _maternally_," Azula snarls and Katara recoils from the force of her words. "I don't like to be mothered."

And all Katara does is mother people. She remembers that day, so long ago, when she fought with Toph. She is their mother; they are her children. But Azula would not want it, and Katara is not quite sure why. Zuko loved his mother; he proved that time and time again. Azula's difference in feelings is strange, but Katara knows better than to dive into it with Azula, so she walks to curl up beside Korra and Ty Lee.

"You were fucking her?" is the first thing Azula asks and Mai sighs. Zuko squirms uncomfortably.

"We slept together," Mai says and Azula sighs.

It is raining, and Mai and Katara are fucking, and the fire keeps dying, and Azula does not think she will live much longer. This could not _possibly _get any worse if her father showed up right now and dragged her by her hair from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation.

"You need to talk about these feelings before you combust," Mai says, shivering slightly from the cold. Azula purses her lips and averts her eyes like a spoilt child. "Zuko, go to sleep."

"I don't know if I..." Zuko does not want to touch this with a ten foot pole.

"I'll take your watch. Go to sleep," Mai orders and Zuko hesitantly nods. He likely should do something about this, but he is tired, wet, cold and sore. If Mai and Azula want to fight, they can fight. "Alright, princess, we're having a heart to heart."

"I would rather die," Azula says sharply and Mai sits down across from her with a steely expression.

"I'm not moving until you start spilling your guts. So do it before we both die of exposure," Mai says, crossing her arms. Azula chews on her lips until they are shredded. They already had dots of blood from her turning into a habit since their captivity. Which only gives Mai more of a sign that Azula is struggling.

"You want a heart to heart?" Azula demands coldly. "I'll give you a _heart to heart_."

"That's what I like to hear," Mai sighs.


	26. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Happy Birthday**

* * *

Mai sits across from Azula, ready to have this _heart to heart _Azula has promised. But the princess looks as if she is having second thoughts mere moments after agreeing. But Mai waits. She waited and waited for her chance to exploit Ozai, and she can wait for Azula.

"I can handle what I've been through," Azula says, picking at her nails. They are lined with dirt. "I'm not soft like Katara. I'm not."

"I know that," Mai says with a small shrug. "But we're all probably a bit fucked up after what happened. You have to admit that, don't you?"

"Yes. But I have plenty of experience in this, unlike all of you. I don't need to be rescued or pitied or helped. I don't need to have _heart to hearts _and..." Azula trails off and simply shrugs with her lips pursed and pouting.

"You're going to get her back," Mai interrupts and Azula can only shrug again.

"I don't need her. I never met her. I don't need a baby to validate my existence. And I don't care what my father does with her. All I want is the throne," Azula says and Mai knows she is lying. But Mai does not protest or speak up.

Sometimes lies are better. Sometimes people deserve better than the truth, Mai supposes. Lies are easier.

"Azula, I know we don't talk about our feelings or anything. And I know I've been trying to do this for weeks, but I want you to promise me that you're going into this from the right place," Mai says and Azula purses her lips. "I want you to tell me that you're going to fulfill your promises."

"Look, Mai, I've only got one purpose in mind," Azula says softly, her eyes flickering in the firelight. "I've been through a lot. Everything has been stolen from me slowly, one by one. That makes me... vindictive. I've killed a lot of people to get to this point. To get so _close _to Ba Sing Se and my army. I've killed countless people, and, well, I only have one left."

"Your father," Mai breathes.

"Yes. I'm not going to snap. I'm not going to lose it. That is my one, driving purpose. The last kill. The final step. The one obstacle in the way of my throne," Azula whispers and Mai has goosebumps. "I have _one _loose end. _One _piece of unfinished business. All I want is revenge, and I'm perfectly content to restore balance to the world."

"It's a price, huh? You're asking for your father's death as a price for your cooperation." Mai feels slightly disgusted, but not surprised.

Azula leans in close to Mai, so that her breath tickles her friend's neck, and she whispers in her ear, "Never do what you're best at for free."

And with that, she returns to her tent.

Katara, clutching Korra in her arms, walks beside Mai in the morning. Azula is in the front, Zuko to her side. Ty Lee holds hands with Azula and Katara and Mai walk behind, occasionally glancing to make sure they are not being followed. They have weapons readied, anxiously glancing around.

"How did your conversation go with Azula last night?" Katara asks Mai and Mai shrugs. She does not know what to say.

"Pretty much the worst it could go without someone dying," Mai replies with a sigh. "Just a suggestion; don't ask Azula about her feelings."

"Do you still love the Fire Nation?" Katara asks abruptly, although she has avoided asking Mai about it for some time. Mai shrugs.

"I love my country. But what they did to us is pretty deplorable. I don't think any of us deserved what they did," Mai says, shaking her head slowly. "You and Zuko in prison. Zuko says he got beat up every day because he betrayed his Nation. The traitor prince isn't exactly popular."

"Do you feel bad about leaving your family?" Katara asks quietly.

"I bet they're already dead," Mai says slowly, no emotion in her voice, but agony in her eyes. Katara touches her hand and Mai slips her fingers away. "That's the first thing he would do after I betrayed him. I think he actually trusted me."

"Why would he do that? Even if he assumed you'd betray me for being Water Tribe and Zuko for breaking up with you, you'd still be loyal to Ty Lee and Azula," Katara says, her hand twitching towards Mai's again, but she stops herself this time.

"I don't know. I got more and more freedom to the point where I could have left at any time. I wasn't going to leave you four and Korra. But I could have," Mai says quietly and Katara purses her lips. "Maybe he thought he controlled me. I don't know. I'm pretty sure he thought I liked being with him."

"That's sick," Katara says and Mai only shrugs.

"I don't honestly care," she says and Katara purses her lips. They would never work out. She does not know why she imagined being with someone so _passionless_.

"It must have hurt you. To be hurting us and... with him," Katara says and Mai shrugs, and then sighs, and finally averts her eyes. "None of us blame you."

"You should," Mai says sharply, amber eyes glittering with emotion and anger. She speeds ahead of Katara and Korra and stands beside Zuko.

Katara frowns and strokes Korra's dark hair.

They break for lunch, which is barely lunch, seeing as their supplies are gone and winter has set in. The town is not as close as they predicted, and they are all on the verge of giving up. Azula simply refuses to eat, despite Ty Lee literally trying to force spoonfuls of the soup into her mouth. Katara barely stomachs it and she made it. Zuko smiles and remarks on how good it tastes, but his neck is clenched in distaste.

"I'm going to take Korra to try to practice waterbending," Katara says, standing up slowly.

"But you can't waterbend," Azula remarks and Katara fights the desire to scream at her again. She hated how she made Azula cry, how she realized that if you prick Azula, she bleeds.

"That doesn't mean I can't give her directions," Katara says slowly.

"Korra needs training," Mai says sharply, but really, she is thinking that if Katara focuses on waterbending as a good thing, it may help her mental block.

"I know she's in no state to take on Ozai, but I bet we could find an earthbending teacher in Ba Sing Se. I'm assuming Azula volunteers as firebending master," Katara says, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Azula says, flashing a rare full lipped smile at Korra and also ignoring Katara's loss of bending as if it is contagious.

Their bond was minor in the South Pole. Korra liked her; Azula tolerated Korra. But now Azula is, in Katara's opinion, clearly overcompensating for the loss of her baby. Azula thinks of the dream she had about Aang, and how her baby was going to save the Avatar's life.

It seems a bit like overreaching on Ty Lee's part, but Azula agrees that if it weren't for the loss of her daughter, she would not feel the compulsion to protect Korra. Maybe that bond will save Korra's life. Because before her daughter, Azula sure would not risk her life for a child, particularly the _Avatar_. If she were not pregnant in the Water Tribe, she would have handed Korra to Ozai.

Mai considers approaching Azula and Ty Lee again, but they seem interlocked with each other. Tonight is another fire; tonight they can try again. The heart to heart was abysmal, and while Mai wants to help Katara more than she has ever wanted to help anyone, it does not work for her.

Mai walks over to Zuko and attempts to talk to him. But she can only see behind her eyes sleeping with him by the waterfall camp, or watching him slowly unravel after the past eight weeks... or seeing him in chains, caught by Admiral Maboro like Katara was. Being haunted is unpleasant. Beyond unpleasant.

"Azula, are you okay?" Ty Lee asks softly, taking Azula's wrist and guiding her a ways further down the path they have been following. A town is ahead; it is hit or miss if it is occupied or not.

Azula was unrecognized by colony trash before, but now that there are bounty posters up, she may not be so lucky.

"What do you want to talk about?" Azula asks, leaning against a tree.

"You look kinda... unfazed about everything," Ty Lee says and Azula rolls her eyes. Ty Lee purses her lips.

"You're sounding like Mai and Katara. I'm not _soft _like that. I've endured a lot in my life and our captivity isn't going to get to me like them," Azula says, crossing her arms. Ty Lee feebly studies her.

"I still have my necklace," Ty Lee remarks, as if she just noticed. She touches her neck. Azula has looked at it multiple times and Ty Lee has clearly forgotten about their Water Tribe engagement. "We're Water Tribe engaged, you can be honest with me."

"We're not Water Tribe anymore. We're Fire Nation traitors, nothing more," Azula says bitterly and Ty Lee inhales for too long and feels slightly dizzy. "I don't deserve this. I don't... I mean, I'm liberating people _I _enslaved. For what, Ty Lee? For what? I'm some icon of rebellion against my own father. This fire we've started as traitors... we're going to burn up with it. Maybe I do deserve this. I don't know."

"No, you don't. You haven't deserved anything that happened to you in your life," Ty Lee says softly, walking towards Azula. She touches her wrists as Azula is pressed against the tree. Their hips touch, but there is little electricity, just warmth.

"I've never been a very good person," Azula says with a hollow laugh. "Maybe I do deserve this. Everybody seems to hate me. They like me as this rebel leader, but they wouldn't give me a glass of water if I was dying of dehydration."

"I don't hate you," Ty Lee offers in a feeble tone and Azula nods halfheartedly. "You weren't born that way, Azula. I've seen you change so much since you were that girl who visited me in prison and took me home with you."

"Yes, now all my enemies love me but my father wishes I were dead. What an excellent trade-off. Something tells me my uncle and Katara's other friends aren't going to be so _forgiving_ when we get there." Silence. Ty Lee rubs her thumb around the inside of Azula's wrist. "You really think Ba Sing Se is going to give me an army? They want Zuko on the throne, not me. If I'm lucky they'll let me stay there. If not they'll just send me on my own into the wilderness to be found by soldiers. And take whatever my father will do to me because they think I des─"

Ty Lee presses her lips against Azula's, grazing her teeth slightly. Azula feels the bark of the tree scrape against her back with the force of the several feverish kisses. They are easier for Ty Lee than reassuring Azula it will be okay for her. Because it probably won't.

Azula's hand slips under Ty Lee's shirt and to her back. One leg slips up, rush of heat and...

"Well, hello there," Mai says from behind them. They break apart as if they just had fire thrown at them. "Don't mind me. Katara sent me to get you guys. Team meeting or some bullshit. Apparently we're getting close to that town."

Ty Lee and Azula walk together, uncomfortably, towards the make-shift afternoon camp.

That night, the town is getting closer, but no one has the desire to walk any further. The exhaustion is tearing into their bones, and both Zuko and Katara return with exactly nothing to eat. Azula is picking dirt off of her skin as the moon is rising and she would give anything to be in her bathtub.

"Will you tuck in Korra?" Katara asks and Azula looks up at her, at first unsure if Water Tribe is talking to her. But from the look on her face, Azula can tell that she is. "She says she won't sleep because she's having bad dreams. That seems like something you can help with."

"If that was something I could help with, I would sleep a lot better," Azula murmurs, but she stands up and walks to the make-shift bed Katara created out of leaves. She will probably get insect bites or something else, like the ones that are creeping up on Azula's flawless skin.

She feels disgusting.

"You won't sleep?" Azula asks, sitting beside Korra. The Avatar nods definitively. "I have nightmares too. All the time. I actually sometimes sleepwalk." To that Korra laughs. "It's true. I do."

"You sleepwalk?" She is grinning and Azula tries not to roll her eyes. "Can you bend in your sleep?"

"Possibly?" Azula does not exactly know how to answer that. "I've never had the chance to try. I'll let you know if I do."

"How do I stop my nightmares?" Korra asks and Azula swallows.

"Just don't dream," Azula says and Korra looks at her with an eyebrow raised. It is a funny expression on such a young child. "Don't dream. My father used to say sweet dreams if he ever tucked me in to sleep. I think a better one is: don't dream."

Korra looks unsatisfied. "Sleep next to me."

"Why?" Azula asks, confused.

"So I won't dream," Korra says sharply as if Azula is stupid for assuming otherwise.

"I guess," Azula offers, lying down beside Korra. She stares at the sky and hopes it does not rain again before they get to the town and restock their supplies.

Korra clings to her. They lie there in silence.

"Don't dream," Korra says.

"Don't dream," Azula replies.

They both dream anyway.

The alliance sets up camp the next day and they see a sign for the town: Sondai. _Finally_. Finally. The tension in their group that has been building since the altercation with Admiral Maboro has faded. Azula eats; Katara feels relief in her heart, despite her bending predicament.

"Happy birthday, Azula," Ty Lee says softly, sitting beside the princess near the campfire. "It is your birthday, isn't it?"

It takes Azula a moment to realize what Ty Lee is referring to. It _is _her birthday, but the words had purpose. It was the first thing that Azula said when she walked into the Boiling Rock to retrieve Ty Lee. She is eighteen. She was fifteen when she said those words to Ty Lee. Time has gone quickly... or perhaps slowly. Azula is unsure.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Azula breathes and it is Ty Lee's turn to be briefly confused.

"It has," she finally agrees. "If you hadn't have come to get me... you would still be Fire Lord."

"I don't regret it too much," Azula says with a shrug. "I have to admit, as terrible as everything is that happened to us, it certainly has been... enlightening."

"Enlightening?" Ty Lee laughs.

"Mhm," Azula says softly. "Very enlightening. You don't really know people until they've been broken down."

"That's awfully depressing." Silence. "Let's celebrate your birthday. We could use some cheering up."

"Alright, if you insist," Azula says softly, smirking.

Ty Lee stands up and declares to the group, "It's Azula's birthday and I demand a celebration."

"Celebration?" Katara laughs mirthlessly. "We're starving and freezing and being hunted, and you want to celebrate Azula's birthday?"

Zuko rubs his lips together and says weakly, "I kind of want to have a birthday party."

"Mhm," Katara reluctantly agrees. Maybe it will distract them from their abysmal situation.

And so they sit down around the fire and break out some berries that Katara assures everyone are not poisonous.

"How do you celebrate birthdays in the Fire Nation?" Katara asks curiously, glancing between her friends. She realizes how rarely she ever asks them about their culture. Her loathing of the Fire Nation does not apply to them, even Azula.

"By invading Earth Kingdom villages and pillaging," Mai replies sarcastically and Katara punches her shoulder.

"And of course the arson," Zuko adds sardonically and Katara rolls her eyes.

"And the genocide. It's not a birthday without attempts at genocide," Azula adds, smiling with half of her mouth.

"You know what," Katara groans, "I'm sorry I asked."

"Now, we learned about your culture with minimal sarcasm," Azula says to Katara. "You very kindly explained your tribe's customs and traditions to us, and we did them. So, I suppose we owe you the same favor about the Fire Nation, even though the jokes are so easy."

Katara squints at Azula. "Is this a trick?"

"Of course not," Azula says earnestly. "Usually there's cinnamon cake. But we don't exactly have cinnamon... or cake." Azula squeezes her berry in her hand and it drips between her fingers like blood. "There also is celebration of the parents who produced the birthday child." Azula pauses. "But, uh, well, I don't think that's very appropriate in this situation. Perhaps we can make my father a toast, regardless."

Mai lifts her dented tin cup of water that is not fully cooled down. "To snapping Fire Lord Ozai's neck."

"Thanks for conceiving me," Zuko adds, clinking glasses with Mai.

Katara sighs and rubs her temples.

"Presents, of course. Not that we have anything to give to me. And often performances," Azula says and Katara can only shake her head.

"I'll do a performance!" Ty Lee offers, tapping her fingers on her knees in excitement.

Ty Lee does.

Katara gets into the birthday spirit eventually.

Tonight is not a bad night.

Ty Lee kisses Azula as they are alone in their tent. Their lips brush against each other and it feels like momentary bliss, but Azula knows it will be ripped away before it is over. They kiss again, again. It escalates before they think through what they are doing.

Azula is up on her knees, sliding one hand to Ty Lee's back and forcibly pressing their bodies together. Ty Lee kisses her and she tastes like mud and she does not care.

"Azula," Ty Lee whispers as the princess's lips trail down to her clavicle. Azula raises her head to face Ty Lee again. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Azula whispers, not letting go, not moving her thigh resting against Ty Lee's waist.

"He's never going to stop hunting us until we're dead. And I, just, I feel like what if these are our last moments and we spend them racing around trying to _invade the Fire Nation_ like we can stop them," Ty Lee breathes and Azula gently pulls away from her.

"He's not immortal, Ty Lee. Rulers reign; they reign and then they die. That's the natural order of things," Azula whispers, reassuring herself as much as Ty Lee.

"I know," Ty Lee murmurs, gazing at Azula intently. She kisses Azula's lips and closes her eyes, hoping that this plunge into ice cold water will be made warmer by the people at her side.

Azula's hand gently moves up her shirt. And together, they try to forget. Because forgetting is the most important thing until they reach Ba Sing Se. Then their memories will have purpose, when they invade the Fire Nation.

Ty Lee guides her hand along her skin, along the scars that remain. And Azula runs her fingers along them and presses her lips harder against Ty Lee's, until they run out of breath. Ty Lee pulls her shirt off, Azula slipping away for what feels like too long, the waiting eternal.

Azula kisses her neck, undoing her faded and fraying bra. Ty Lee pulls her onto her lap, their thighs touching each other in the cold night, sending waves of warmth through their bodies.

It does not last nearly long enough, because forever would not be adequate.

The next day, they finally make it to the town. All of them are beyond grateful. Katara is grinning for the first time in eight weeks, and Azula breathes a sigh of relief as the tension leaves her body. There are shops everywhere, overflowing with supplies they can use.

And there are definitely _maps _somewhere to get them back on the course to Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee runs to the first stand of food and reaches around in her pockets for some of the silver pieces from Mai's money she brought with them.

"I'm so glad we didn't get robbed. We just had our camp burned to the ground," Azula says with her palm upturned before catching up with her girlfriend.

"I am... also glad our money wasn't stolen?" Mai offers as Katara grabs her arm and pulls her towards a bookshop. "Maps. Right, maps."

Zuko looks at Korra. "Want to go..." He glances around, "Uh, look at the pet store?"

Azula and Ty Lee are eating and sitting on a bench, finally feeling relaxed. They sit together and watch the people move by. The town is under General Iroh's protection, and so there is not a single Fire Nation flag in sight. And for the first time, that pleases Azula.

"You know, there's an inn over there. I bet they have a bath," Azula purrs, looking at Ty Lee with hope in her golden eyes.

"You're really passionate about this bath thing, aren't you?" Ty Lee laughs after swallowing the meat she tore off of a skewer with her teeth. "Last time we stayed in an inn it didn't work out so well. You got stabbed and electrocuted."

"Well, yes, but I think the bath is worth it. I have never been so filthy." Azula shivers pointedly.

"Being stabbed is _well _worth a bath," Azula says earnestly and Ty Lee can only laugh.

They are met by Katara and Mai, who are clutching bags of supplies they purchased.

"You know, Ba Sing Se is only two weeks away. Is that all so... necessary?" Azula purrs, glancing at the entire set of kitchenware.

"I do not underestimate our bad luck," Mai says flatly. "I'd rather be prepared than go through what we just went through."

"No, you do not need a turtleduck," shouts Zuko's gravelly voice. "No, don't, don't, okay! Okay!"

"I'll take care of this." Katara drops the supplies on Azula's lap, making her yelp in surprise, and dashes across the pavilion in the center of the sleepy town.

"No turtleducks," Katara says after she catches her breath.

Zuko and Korra are outside of the pet store and Korra is clinging to the door, bending the stone on the handle around her hands to make it impossible for Zuko to pull her away.

"I _want _one," Korra says, her big blue eyes ablaze.

"Korra, when we get to Ba Sing Se, I will buy you as many turtleducks as you want."

Korra pauses, contemplating the offer. "And lizards. I want lizards too."

"Yes, I will get you turtleducks and a lizard. And when the war is over, I'll get you a polar bear dog and a koala otter. You can have a _whole _zoo if you let go of that door," Katara pleads and Zuko wonders where she learned to negotiate.

"Okay." Korra breaks free of the doorknob and returns to Zuko's grateful arms.

"So, whose bright idea was taking the toddler to a pet store?" Azula purrs and Zuko glares at her. Katara simply shrugs and picks their supplies back up.

"I vote we spend the night in that inn," Azula says, looking at the setting sun. "And seeing as I'm leader, my vote is the only important one."

Everyone looks at Katara, waiting for to argue, but she simply shrugs with her arms pointed at the orange sky.

And so they buy two rooms in the inn, Zuko, Katara and Korra in one, and Azula, Mai and Ty Lee in the other.

"So," Zuko says as Katara tucks Korra in, "you have the map?"

"We're about a week away from the Serpent's Pass. We only have to get across half of it because Pakku runs a patrol to make sure no one sneaks through it," Katara says, gesturing at the lines on the map as she unravels it. "And then we're in Ba Sing Se."

"It feels too easy," Zuko sighs, looking around at the beautifully decorated room. "Way too easy for us."

Katara groans. "I know. I like to be the optimist about this stuff, but, honestly, I feel like it isn't just a straight shot to Ba Sing Se."

Someone pounds on the door and Zuko jumps into a fight stance as Katara grabs for her sword.

"Let me in!" Ty Lee.

Katara gets up and opens the door. She runs past and into the bathroom and Katara cocks an eyebrow at Zuko.

"I'm going to check on them," Katara sighs, walking into the hall and stepping through the door Ty Lee left open.

While Zuko and Katara's room smells like citrus cleaner, their room smells like incense and is weighted down with humid steam. Mai is lying in bed, her eyes open but looking mostly asleep.

"What happened?" Katara asks.

"Azula is taking a bath."

"How long has she been taking a bath?"

"Two hours."

"Isn't the water cold by now?" Pause. "Oh, right."

They go to sleep, at last, and for once, do not feel ridden with fear.

But Zuko was right when he said that things were never this easy for him, because they are all woken by the smell of smoke. Katara leaps up first, blinking several times. It takes Zuko slightly longer, but when he does, his heart races into a panic.

"It's on fire. The inn is on fire," Katara says, forcing open the window.

The door bursts open and Azula, Mai and Ty Lee are inside.

"I have our stuff; let's go," Mai says, walking to the window and sliding down first without a second thought.

One by one they follow her, Azula keeping the fire behind them under control until her feet touch the ground. They start running and see that the entire town is burning and burning, and Azula thinks she is hallucinating until Ty Lee grabs her by the arm and starts pulling her away from the blaze.

"Your father is burning you all," says a voice behind Azula. "Are you going to hold your promise to the Earth Kingdom that he'll burn with you? Because, last I checked, he's not on fire, and they are."

Admiral Maboro. Amongst the smoke and flame, he appears clearly in front of the alliance. People in the town are in shackles as the soldiers invade. General Iroh's men are fighting in the acrid smoke that stains the sky black, but Azula and her friends are surrounded by a ring of them, Admiral Maboro standing in their way of escape.

"Are you really going to use fire to fight a firebender?" Azula demands, walking towards him. She knocks two soldiers back who move to protect their leader, bolts of lightning from both hands without stopping walking. But Admiral Maboro does not flinch.

Zuko runs between a gap in the soldiers and starts putting out fires. It looks futile, but a few soldiers follow him. Katara grabs Korra and runs towards the edge of the town, dodging flames with her heart racing.

"We'll fight him with you," Mai whispers, glancing at Katara and then looking away.

There is a pause, a breath of air before a storm. And then lightning bursts not from Azula, but from their opponent. Azula dives out of the way, her eyes flashing. She has never fought someone who could bend lightning, unless you count her father. It takes her by surprise and makes Admiral Maboro smirk.

"Shit," Mai murmurs as she dodges another bolt.

Ty Lee is seized by soldiers that she is then locked in a fist fight with. And Azula is left alone, dancing around lightning as if gravity does not exist, and trying to find a weakness or opening. They once had the element of surprise, but now Admiral Maboro does.

"Mai, New Ozai City," Azula says as she cartwheels over more lightning. So reckless, he is, with the cold blooded fire.

It takes a moment for Mai to comprehend it, but she throws a knife that hits Admiral Maboro just as he conjures another bolt. The lightning escapes him as the metal hits; he is still shocked, and incapacitated, but not fully electrocuted. Mai hisses curses to herself because her reflexes were not fast enough.

But Azula takes her chance. The fire on the inn and building across from it turn cerulean, basking the twilight of morning in bright blue. Zuko puts out a flame as the soldiers he has been fighting single handedly are distracted.

Admiral Maboro coughs and steadies himself, his armor burnt as well as his skin.

Azula sends the flames crashing down on him. He is bathed in blue and for a breathless moment, it seems he is dead. But with two fists, he breaks through it and blocks the fire.

Darkness now. The town is no longer ablaze; it is simply charred and blackened. Only the moon lights the battle.

Admiral Maboro forgoes lightning now; it evidently did not work against the girl with the knives. Azula runs to him and stops his fire before he can start it. He grabs her by the wrist and flips her, but she pops back up and burns his chin.

He screams and then knees her in the chest. She hits the ground and forms a wall of fire over himself, but with his heel he breaks it.

Azula rolls out of the way and her palm crackles with electricity. He stomps on her wrist and the lightning just barely misses.

And then, as Azula does not know what she can do next, someone is behind Admiral Maboro. The girl he overlooked seizes him by the shoulder and pulls him in front of her. She dodges his flaming attacks as Azula pushes herself up.

Ty Lee punches a pattern of five around the center of his chest and he sinks to the ground, paralyzed. Ty Lee simply stands there; she does not cartwheel away like she usually blocks chi.

"What's happening?" Azula breathes, walking to her.

"His internal organs are just shutting down," Ty Lee says with a shrug.

The soldiers stop, looking at the fall of their leader.

"You know," Azula whispers, watching Admiral Maboro struggle to breathe, panicking as he feels his body slowly crumbling. "I can put you out of your misery if you want. It takes a long, long time to die like this. Unable to move..."

He looks at her hopefully and she tries not to laugh.

"But I won't," Azula finishes to a panicked flash of his yellow eyes.

And she and her friends escape, running towards the path to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

A/N: I know these chapters have been kind of slow, and really character focused, but they arrive at Ba Sing Se next chapter, and these ten chapters of travelling finally come to an end with quite the bang for fear of spoiling.

Sidenote, to answer the question of Korra's age ─ she's a few months over three. I've been asked that a couple of times.


	27. Scream for Your Brother

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Scream for Your Brother**

* * *

Mai feels herself being prodded awake by jabbing fingers. She is not a morning person; she is the _opposite_ of a morning person. There is _no way _it is morning already; she only just fell asleep. When she slowly opens her eyes, she sees it is still dark outside, but the fire in the center of camp is burning painfully bright.

Around her, Azula is already awake, Ty Lee stretching beside her. Zuko is attempting to make breakfast, having stopped bothering with utensils and just reaching directly into the grey pan, grateful for his firebending. Korra is watching Zuko as he tells her not to touch hot pans as he is doing it.

And it is Katara who is poking Mai in the ribs, murmuring, "Wake up, sleepyhead. Wake up..."

Mai could only squint at her in response. "I had a nightmare. Five more minutes."

"We beat Admiral Maboro and now we're so close to the Serpent's Pass."

"Are you going to get us lost on a straight line again?" Mai asks with a small chuckle. Katara scowls at her.

"_No_," Katara replies sharply.

"You seem to be in a much better mood," Mai says, hoping this may influence Katara's bending.

"I'm just glad we're getting closer. Now all we have to do is make sure nothing else goes wrong until we get to Pakku, and we're home free," Katara remarks as if that will genuinely happen. There is _no way _nothing will go wrong for them for an entire week.

"I hope you're right," Mai says quietly before closing her eyes again. Katara jabs her in the ribs and she jolts awake. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

They start walking, feeling slightly more vigor, but also more tired because they are so close. Katara recognizes where they are going now, vaguely. The memories are strained, and most are painful. Appa being gone. Aang. And now here she is just trying to end the same fucking war.

"So, hm, this Serpent's Pass?" Azula asks, slowing down to walk beside Katara. "Are you sure there isn't a way we can get across the bay other than that?"

"You mean without being captured and sold to your dad?" Katara asks and Azula does not inquire further. "Look, as long as this trip doesn't have the same ending as my first, we're good."

"How did it end?" Azula asks, curious.

"Well, we had been traveling for weeks, on foot because we lost Appa. And we made it across the Serpent's Pass after fighting a sea dragon and helping a woman give birth, then finally, we get to Ba Sing Se after all we've been through. And when we think we might be able to breathe a sigh of relief, what's that in a distance? A drill."

"Ouch." Azula laughs slightly then her face becomes blank. "A... sea dragon? Nobody told me anything about a ─ okay there's no such thing as a sea dragon ─ _sea monster_. A sea monster?"

"Yeah. But Mai and I didn't run into it and Pakku is on the pass with some other waterbenders," Katara says, but it does not console Azula in the slightest.

"How do you know there are no sea dragons?" Zuko asks, also slowing to walk beside them.

"Because..." Azula blushes and Katara smirks. "Because I know a lot about dragons, okay?"

"You look embarrassed," Katara says, grinning like an idiot. She watches the cringe of Azula's body and the way she is desperately trying to fade into the fabric of time and can only laugh. It _is _funny to see Azula less icy.

Zuko chuckles and Azula gives him a look that could kill. But he is undeterred and adds, "Well, before Azula wanted to be Fire Lord─"

"I will kill you," Azula hisses, but Zuko just shakes his head. Katara's smile widens, her cobalt eyes sparkling.

"She wanted to be a dragon," Zuko finishes with gravitas as his sister grits her teeth.

"Fuck you, Zuko," Azula snaps as Katara laughs hysterically.

"Oh! I remember that!" Mai slows down and watches how Katara glows. She is truly becoming one of them, Mai notes. "Azula used to have this book of dragons and facts about dragons and stuff and she would carry it─"

"I will _double _kill you," Azula snarls, but she realizes she is losing.

"She would carry it everywhere. And she always wanted to ride a dragon," Mai says dryly, but a small hint of laughter in her flat tone.

"And then my father told me that they were all dead. It was soul crushing," Azula says slowly and Katara examines her.

"Was it then? Was that the moment you went from a sweet child to a monster? When your father told you the dragons were extinct?" Katara asks, still laughing.

"Probably." Azula shrugs. "I still kind of want a dragon."

"Zuko says he'll buy me a koala otter!" Ty Lee calls from her lonely position at the head of the group with her arms around Korra. "It's my favorite animal!"

"Your favorite animal is the dragon," Azula corrects and Ty Lee turns to walk backwards, looking baffled. She is cute when she is confused. "If you want to be Fire Lady, your favorite animal has to be the dragon."

"Okay," Ty Lee agrees, shrugging. "I want a blue one."

"One blue dragon. Alright," Azula replies, nodding sharply at her future Fire Lady. Katara smiles slightly at their love. It humanizes Azula in a way that Katara does not deride, but admires.

"I had this dream that you were a dragon and you tried to kill me," Zuko says, seeming to remembering as he speaks. "You were blue."

"How did I try to kill you? With my fangs? Or claws?" Azula seems genuinely excited as she awaits her answer.

"You told me to go to bed with you."

"What?" Azula's eyes are wider than Katara's.

Zuko turns a bright shade of red and stammers trying to find the right words, "I mean, not like, oh Agni, no, not it was _not _a sex dream, Azula. It was a fever dream and you were trying to get me to die in my sleep."

"Mhm. Sure." She smirks and walks ahead to be beside her girlfriend. Zuko can only sigh.

"It wasn't, Katara," Zuko says and Katara nods sympathetically. Mai laughs, enjoying the absurdity of their conversations. She likes this motley crew of traitors; they make her feel something close to happiness.

They stop for lunch and find themselves growing ever closer to the Serpent's Pass. Katara can almost taste it and she lies down on the frosted grass and just inhales. Her breathing has been constricted since the loss of her bending, and she simply tries to feel the frost.

It works, more so than when she felt the raindrops with Mai, but it still does not budge.

Azula stares at Zuko as she plays with her food. "You know what I like about you?"

"Huh?" Zuko chokes on his unidentifiable dried vegetable and then clears his throat. "What?"

"I like that even when you should have given up a long, long time ago, you keep trying. It intrigues me."

"You don't think you should've given up on blood and fire a long time ago?" is Zuko's response. "It's been over a year since you lost the throne. You could've given up and just waited until father died in the Fire Nation. But you risked everything on this dream."

"I didn't think of it that way." Pause. "I usually quit things when they're too difficult. Given, few things have ever been too difficult for me, but I have always admired your perseverance. It's useful to me these days."

Zuko supposes that is the best he is ever going to get out of Azula. She looks at him for a moment and then looks away.

"We used to be really close."

"It just takes our horrible father to bring us together," Azula says with a shrug.

"He would take you back," Zuko remarks and Azula narrows her eyes at him.

"I don't think so. I'm an icon for the people who want to overthrow him. He has Kazumi. It isn't like he loves me." Azula swallows and Zuko sees pain in her eyes. "I'm turning more and more into my brother every day, huh? Perseverance, disappointing my father..."

"Can you kill him?" Zuko inquires cautiously and Azula nods.

"I will kill him. Even if he stabs me in the gut when I move to choke him, I will kill him with me. And I will be okay with death if he's gone," Azula says softly, her voice almost dreamlike. "But I can't rest until I feel his neck bones cracking under my hands."

Azula laughs hollowly out of nowhere and Zuko feels chills.

"What?" he asks.

"I thought that bringing you back from Ba Sing Se with me would stop everything. Because everything was so good before you left, you know? It was. And it was fantastic at first once you were banished. He wasn't the _Fire Lord_, he was my father," Azula says, smiling wistfully. But her smile fades. "He changed as time went on. It was a grand total of maybe two years before he was completely different from our father."

"I know he wasn't always bad," Zuko says and Azula looks angry at him. He supposes he does not really know, as much as he thinks he did.

"I saw it coming, a little bit. We always had really rigorous training but he started going overboard. I didn't sleep. I asked him one day if I could not firebend because I was sick and had a fever and he told me if I didn't want to firebend, he would break my hands and I would never firebend again," Azula says and Zuko has no idea where this is coming from. It is the two of them alone on the opposite edge of the path as Korra is showing off to Mai, Ty Lee and Katara.

"That's..." Zuko hesitates. "When you said you were jealous of me I thought you were being selfish and petty. But Uncle gave me a childhood and you got..."

"Years of abuse. Yes. Luck is a lie." Azula looks at her feet and then gets up to join in on watching Korra.

Zuko has lost his appetite.

Many miles away, "How did he die?" Ozai demands, his hands twitching slightly. He wants to kill someone but no one expendable is nearby.

"Paralyzed. His lungs shut down first. Then the rest of him. Finally, his heart. And he burned then, in the fire he started in the town," the soldier says, groveling until his lips touch the hot stone floor.

"That's sick. Who did it to him?" Ozai growls, his body even more tense than before. The flames crackle low but they have burnt high many times today as reports trickle in.

"Princess Azula and her friends," the soldier says and Ozai's eyes flicker with recognition. Paralysis ─ the circus freak his daughter likes sleeping with.

"And they escaped?" Ozai demands and the soldier nods.

Ozai grits his teeth.

He only has one next move. "Block their way to Ba Sing Se."

"Uh, but, you see, we pulled out all of the soldiers. The bay is cleared of ships and we've been avoiding the city."

"_Block_ their way to Ba Sing Se."

The profusely sweating man only nods.

As Ozai has an attack prepared, Azula has been tasked with gathering firewood in the dark night. She moves to rejoin the group but hesitates when she hears her name from Zuko's lips.

"You know that they're not going to want to help her at Ba Sing Se," Katara whispers as Azula presses her back against a nearby tree. "I'm going to do what I can, but what do you think your uncle's reaction is going to be when you tell him that you want Azula to be Fire Lord?"

"Well... even before she was his main rival in a war, he said she was crazy and had to go down," Zuko breathes and Azula pouts her lips in disgust. "He probably won't take it so kindly. And then there was that whole speech about me as the new Fire Lord when we went to go defeat Azula but we lost horribly."

"Right. My brother and Suki aren't the most forgiving people. The only exchange Azula has had with Sokka is when she informed him his girlfriend was being tortured in prison by her."

"And Suki is his girlfriend," Zuko sighs. "Toph will let her in."

"Yeah. That's one vote out of four," Katara murmurs and Zuko breathes in through his teeth.

"Well, we obviously don't go in there and demand their armies. We ask for asylum. There's no way they can ignore Azula's role in the rebellion against my father," Zuko says, certain in that opinion.

"That's all she has going for her. And the moment they realize her role as the icon of the resistance is accidental and she only is cooperating in exchange for her revenge, well..." Katara trails off.

Azula slinks away, her fists clenched and her nails digging into her palms. The pain feels good as she sits by the fire alone. It turns blue and twists with her swelling rage.

But Katara and Zuko's conversation continues without her as Katara says, "If they deny her, I'm going to leave too. If Sokka doesn't bend when I tell him she saved our tribe twice, he's a lost cause."

"I think my uncle will let her in if I do the same. Which I will," Zuko says and they both smile faintly at each other.

"Okay, we ask for asylum and vouch for Azula. I know it'll be hard for them to accept us, but if we have a plan, it'll be okay," Katara says, breathing a small sigh of relief.

Zuko loosens his shoulders and walks back to camp. He sees Azula and moves to talk to her, realizing the campfire is cerulean and her eyes are glazed, but the moment she realizes he is there, she leaps to her feet and walks into her tent, where Ty Lee, Mai and Korra are already asleep.

"What was that about?" Katara whispers, slightly unnerved.

"She's probably just tired," is Zuko's best answer.

And that night, Azula tosses and turns, trying to sleep. But their words are racing through her mind on repeat. The decision of what she should do is becoming difficult as she tries to think of a case to make for herself in order to get her army. In order to be removed from her father's grasp.

Eventually, Azula cannot take it anymore. She cannot take the risk, cannot deal with this... father was right. That does not mean she is going to side with him as he hoped, but she is going to do this on her own. It is how it is meant to be in the end.

Her friends may claim to want to fight with her to the end, to invade the Fire Nation. But Zuko will take the throne and Azula will fade away. Or worse, they will simply deny her at the door. At the walls that she pulled down that dragged her down with them.

She packs a small bag while everyone is peacefully sleeping. Her eyes linger on Ty Lee for a brief moment as she contemplates bringing her along. But it just creates more of a risk. The chi-blocking is useful, the company even more useful, but this is the start of how it ends and Ty Lee is going to get hurt if she goes.

They will let her into Ba Sing Se and give her asylum. She _did _help them escape the Boiling Rock. And so Azula slips out of the tent, looks at the dead fire and the silent camp, and walks into the forest, heading towards the smoke billowing from Sondai.

From there, it is a straight shot to the nearest fortress; it is the one they had to sneak around in order to get to the town. Azula simply walks in there and gets herself a ticket right to her father's snapping throat.

Four days of walking. Maybe five if she decides to sleep. It should not be too difficult for her. She can do anything. _Anything_. Including taking down her father alone.

_Azula leans on the steel wall of the ship. "You feeling alright?"_

_ Zuko is sitting with his head between his knees. He has been taking deep breaths for a good thirty minute as people have come and passed. The new war minister, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko has been in the same position as Azula addresses all of them._

_ "You only just ask?" Zuko wheezes and Azula makes a hmming sound. "Why did you make me put the handcuffs on Uncle?"_

_ "I didn't make you. I simply suggested it. Just like I simply suggested you coming home with me," Azula says softly, gently setting her hand on his shoulder._

_ "Why?" Zuko asks, looking at Azula closely._

_ "Do you remember when we were friends?"_

_ "I think our friendship might have run dry when you tried to kill me," Zuko says and Azula laughs. She thinks it is a joke; Zuko has a joking look in his eyes. Or, at least, in his good eye._

_ "It's going to be nice," Azula says, sitting beside him and carefully pulling him to a sitting position. He is oddly limp and Azula hopes he does not drop dead._

_ "Are you sure father is going to, uh, accept your compassion? I'm half thinking he's going to slap handcuffs on me as soon as we get to dock," Zuko sighs and Azula studies him closely. She does not admit that she has the exact same fears._

_ "Let me worry about father," Azula purrs before standing up and leaving Zuko behind._

Azula slips through the forest, her stomach churning with nerves. She knows that this has to be done, and once she hands herself over, she will be taken directly to the Fire Nation. Then she can strike... somehow. She is trying to work out the plan right now.

But her mind is solely occupied with Ba Sing Se long ago, and how she thought her problems with her father could be cured with a simple fix. They could not. And maybe this time they will not either.

She bites back those doubts and continues walking. Her feet do not even crunch the branches beneath her because she walks with such care. And the moonlight reflects on her pale skin, making her look ethereal in the cold greenish night.

Might as well be a spirit wandering through the woods. Her mind certainly is not focused on getting to that fortress.

And her friends will not come for her. Everyone she loves goes away in the end and they are no different. No one is any different. People are terrible. Azula is terrible. Ozai is terrible and all of them probably deserve to die.

Yet, before Azula dies, she will get her revenge.

_"Azula, I would like for you to explain why your uncle has just been escorted to prison and your brother is being outfitted into new royal robes for tomorrow's speech on at the Royal Plaza. I understand he helped you conquer Ba Sing Se, and of course I condone the glory of what my children have done to win this war," Ozai says, clasping his hands atop of the table._

_ Azula sits uncomfortably across from him. He has had weeks to take in the information, and to express his pride, but once he has Azula, he is critical. She should have known._

_ "He killed the Avatar," Azula says and Ozai's eyes flicker in surprise. "I knew if you had been there and seen that, you would have wanted to reclaim him."_

_ The words are chosen carefully and correctly. Ozai breathes in, examining his daughter. He believes her, because she is his little girl and he cannot imagine her to be a compulsive liar as she is._

_ "I understand that. I had feared that it was some misguided act of compassion towards your wayward brother," Ozai says and Azula forces herself not to tense, although her lungs constrict. "But you know that wouldn't be tolerated, of course. _

_ "Of course, father," Azula says softly. He smiles at her and she feels a wash of relief._

_ It was a misguided act of compassion. Agni, it was. But not sympathy for him, nor genuine feeling. It was because Azula thought if Zuko could return home, things would go back to how they were. Maybe father would revert from a monster to the man he once was._

_ She can only hope._

_ Time will tell._

Azula decides not to sleep. Her eyes are fluttering open and closed as she walks further and further from her camp. There should no longer be a sign of her as she finally reaches the fortress. She sees tanks and soldiers relaxing and twiddling their thumbs.

She does a bit of recon as the sun rises and she gains more energy. The man in charge she recognizes ─ he brought her to her father the day she skipped school with Ty Lee. And Azula is fairly certain he is loyal to Ozai if he is standing here in the Earth Kingdom.

The soldiers seem careless and young, plucked right from school and handed uniforms. She could kill them easily. _Zuko _could take them out easily. It evidently is not meant to be a very important station for Ozai's forces, so Azula thinks they will eat up her offer to be given to Ozai without much question of her motives.

At daybreak, Azula walks into the gates of the fortress with both hands lit, causing the soldiers to prepare for battle and question their loyalties.

"Take me to Lieutenant General Jiang," Azula demands of the most competent woman she sees. The woman blinks twice, raises her hands in surrender as Azula wonders if they will even manage to get her to the Fire Nation without arousing Ozai's suspicion, and goes to get her superior.

He comes out, tossing a rolled cigarette to the grass and putting it out from afar with his bending. Lieutenant General Jiang examines Azula in shock, and then braces himself for a fight. But she puts out the blue fire on her hands and simply stands. But she stands like a giant, despite her small form.

"Princess Azula," he manages to say as she waits patiently for his words. "What brings you here?"

"I want you to arrest me. I no longer trust the traitors I'm traveling with and I want to be returned to my father," Azula purrs, most of it true.

"You... want me to arrest you?" Jiang inquires hesitantly.

"It's the only way. I've made some poor decisions and I need to go home. Even if I am in chains." Azula is silent as Jiang hopes this is luck and not misfortune.

Azula is taken inside and chained to a chair. Her firebending is uninhibited, but she does not bother to display it. She will keep quiet and fragile until she is ready to strike and claim the throne and Kazumi. She recalls with a splitting pain in her head the visions she had of invading Caldera the last night her father fucked her.

But it was a dead dream they were all clinging to. Then she thinks of Ty Lee and how she was meant to be Fire Lady and Kazumi's mother. Azula supposes it can still happen even if she winds up locked in war with General Iroh again.

She wonders, for a flicker of a second, if Zuko will try to look for her.

_"Go on. Scream for him. See if he comes," Ozai growls, seeming entertained by Azula's violent threat._

_ Azula reaches up to her hair and forcibly liberates it from her father's hands. He allows it, but with a look of disgust. She should not have said what she did but she is not going to back down. _

_ "I want you to, little princess. Go on."_

_ Azula slips away, further across the mattress. He stands on one side of the room, close to the locked door. She told him that she would call Zuko and she feels ridiculous for thinking it would actually work. _

_ "I changed my mind," Azula breathes, wiping blood off of her lip. She examines it. It has been a long time since her father has hit her, much less made her bleed._

_ She thought saving Zuko would change things. It seems to have changed them for the worst. _

_ "Scream for your brother," Ozai insists and Azula shakes her head. Pause. "That's what I thought. He wouldn't come anyway. Both of you want nothing more than to become only children."_

_ Azula does not believe him. But she also does not scream._

"I'm rescuing you!" screams a voice as the door breaks down in a blast of red flame.

"Zuko?" Azula asks, glancing at her captors Jiang is in utter shock before realizing it must have been an ambush. "I don't need to be rescued. I turned myself in!"

But Ty Lee has just taken out three guards with four jabs and Zuko throws a tongue of flame at Azula that she realizes is to break the handcuffs right before it burns her stomach. She stands up, wondering how many times she is going to be shackled before she is Fire Lord, and joins in on the fight.

Azula hits Jiang with a bolt of lightning and a moment of brief pleasure. And they run out of the underequipped and understaffed fort, Azula still not entirely sure what is happening.

As they escape, Azula demands of her brother, "Why did you follow me? I heard you and Katara. I know that you all think I'll lessen your chances of help from Ba Sing Se."

"Why would I _not _follow you? Do you actually think we would just let you walk off into the woods and keep going?" Zuko looks baffled and Azula is genuinely amazed.

She thought everybody she loved would betray her in the end.

But maybe not, maybe not.

Azula arrives at the camp and the person who hugs her is the last person she would have expected. It is Katara, clinging to Azula for a moment. Azula pats her back awkwardly and they step apart.

"You were gone for three days," Ty Lee snaps, suddenly livid. Azula purses her lips. "You _terrified _us. If Mai didn't remember the fort we passed, we would've never found you."

"I was worried," Katara adds and Azula does not know what to say.

Her own parents would not have noticed if she went missing for three days. She faded into the palace walls for longer times than that. But these people, of which she only weighs down and threatens the lives of, couldn't go three days with her gone.

Azula is overwhelmed with emotion that she is forced to hide. She finally says, "I guess I'm forced to trust you all."

Part of her wants to go take on her father alone again.

But a more powerful part of her has realized she has true allies for the first time in her life.

After the chaos, they finally make it to the Serpent's Pass. Azula is no longer missing, they are on path, and they are now only a day away from Ba Sing Se. Nothing can go wrong, most likely.

"So, the Serpent's Pass is our only option?" Mai groans, having no desire to go back there. Katara scratches her arm.

"Well, the bay has been entirely cleared out after the Fire Nation retreated. Look out there. See any ships?" Katara says, tilting her head to the side. Mai frowns. "We just need to get to Pakku's patrol. It was easy last time."

"We got _lost _last time," Mai replies, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, Mai, if you protest so much, how about you just start swimming?" Katara suggests shrilly and Mai sighs. "Eight." Another sigh, this one with a roll of her amber eyes. "Nine."

They finally are a simple walk away from Ba Sing Se. It is eerily deserted; when Mai and Katara came, the ships were in the bay and there were soldiers lining the entire route to the pass. But now, it is eerily silent and Katara does not like the quiet.

Bad things come in the quiet.

"Okay, is everyone here? Headcount," Mai says, glancing at her friends. "Azula?"

"Yes," Azula murmurs, studying the _abandon hope _carved into this path. "Why don't we just swim?"

"Zuko?"

"Yeah," Zuko sighs, looking out at the bay.

"Korra?"

"Hi," Korra says, wrapping her arms more tightly around Azula. The princess's knees buckle slightly, but she does not drop the Avatar.

"Ty Lee?"

"I am standing directly in front of you," Ty Lee snaps fiercely and Mai recoils slightly.

"Alright. I'm here. Katara's right there," Mai says and then nods. "Alright. Now nobody get lost; we are so fucking close. All of you pay attention to me and Katara; we've been across here before."

Azula opens her mouth to protest, but does not have the energy. They have been through too much for her to bother arguing when they are this close. And so, the alliance sets out across the last obstacle in their way to Ba Sing Se.

The crumbling, yellowed rock is crossed at a speed Katara never imagined. Their eagerness to get to Ba Sing Se has made the treacherous path a blur, and not a single boulder has attempted to kill them. Nor has the sea serpent stirred.

After the brief panic of Azula being missing for three days, they are finally over halfway to Ba Sing Se. Pakku will show up and Katara will convince him that they need Azula and her friends, and then they will convene with Sokka, Toph, Suki and Iroh.

It is so close. Katara believed it to be a dead dream. She was wrong.

But when they get to Pakku's patrol, he is not there. Mai and Katara glance around frantically as Azula, Ty Lee and Zuko look confused.

"We need to get up higher," Katara says, trying to get a view of the walls by standing on her toes and stepping back and forth.

"Done," Ty Lee says, leaping onto a cliff and pulling herself up. A single rock crumbles down from where her toe collided with the wall. "Oh, that's a bad sign."

"What? What's a bad sign?" Katara shouts up, her heart in her throat.

"Is it a drill?" Azula asks and Mai shoves her. She barely catches herself from falling into the water.

"There's a lot of smoke. A _lot _of it. At the end of this path thing," Ty Lee calls down.

"Bad sign," Katara murmurs as Ty Lee jumps down.

They run as fast as they can across the path without falling. The smoke grows more and more apparent as they near it, black and billowing into the sky until it stains the clouds. And the air smells like charred flesh and fresh blood.

The battle raging outside of the wall is impressive and stretches all the way towards the stretches of land leading to the bay. It reminds Azula of paintings of her uncle's six hundred day siege on Ba Sing Se, but the walls are still intact, thankfully.

"How did they get here so fast?" Azula asks breathlessly.

Because there is no doubt in her mind that these soldiers are waiting for four teenagers and a toddler.


	28. You're Allowed to Be Scared

**Act Three: The Hunt of the Lioness**

_"That woman deserves her revenge, and we deserve to die." - Kill Bill  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: You're Allowed to be Scared**

* * *

Azula wakes gasping for breath. Her heart starts to escalate into panic as she looks around and finds herself locked in a room. She feels disoriented and is plunged into a flashback of waking up after the birth of Kazumi and finding that the world had been stolen out from under her.

She was just outside of Ba Sing Se, taking on soldiers with waves of cerulean flame. The scent of blood is strong, and she remembers losing. She and her friends were losing. Iroh came from over the wall with fire nearly to rival Azula's.

And that is the last she remembers. She must be a prisoner. Panic.

The princess starts running, desperate for escape. She does not know where she is trapped but it looks Earth Kingdom and the decor is fancy. She burns down the door that is locked in her way and bolts into the hallway. Running, gasping and struggling for breath, she is seized from behind.

Lighting up her hands, she plunges her burning fists into her assailant and wriggles away. But there is no burning flesh; only singed fabric. Azula turns, gasping for breath, to see her uncle. He looks calm as he stands there, examining her. She can only think of absolute loathing as she sees him, but she also knows that he is her best bet if she wants to overthrow her father.

"It's alright, Azula, it's alright," Uncle says and Azula does not know if she can believe him. Her golden eyes are wide as her lip trembles slightly. But he pulls her into an embrace and she is even more confused, but it does slow her racing heart. "The battle is over and you and your companions are safe now. Thank you for what you've done."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Azula says sharply, pulling away from him. She glances around the hallways and suddenly recognizes it; she is in the Earth Kingdom palace.

"Liberating towns, saving your brother... we're grateful," Uncle replies, although he is eyeing Azula like he expects her to attack. She chews on her lip and continues searching for an exit with her eyes. "Everyone else is already awake."

"Why should I believe you?" Azula demands, her heart starting to race again. She finds it difficult to breathe, difficult to swallow. Her head is spinning as she feels exceptionally dizzy.

"Come look for yourself," Uncle offers and Azula simply narrows her eyes. "You have no other choice right now."

Azula forces herself to swallow and says, "I will kill you if you try anything."

"I know," Iroh replies with a shrug and Azula chews on her lip. It tastes metallic and raw.

She follows him up a flight of stone stairs and towards where he is leading her. It is an open room with a variety of furniture and people gathered. Azula recognizes all of them; four are her alliance, three are people she has fought in the past, including the Kyoshi Warrior girl she tortured in prison.

None of them look happy. Azula imagined that once Water Tribe was reunited with her family she would be glad, but her eyes are blossoming with tears. Mai has her jaw clenched and Zuko looks angry. Ty Lee has her eyes averted and is wringing her hands. Sokka and Suki are not pleased; only Toph seems void of negative emotion.

"What's happening?" Azula asks, entering the room. "Tell me."

"You're awake," Ty Lee says, leaping to her feet. Sokka touches the hilt of his sword but removes his fingers as Ty Lee just kisses Azula fiercely on the lips. Azula's nails touch Ty Lee's back for a flicker of a second before they break apart.

"And I saved your lives," Azula says to Suki and Sokka, as she recalls the fire and lightning tipping the scales on a battle that Suki and Sokka were losing. Suki glares but Sokka eases slightly. "Why do my friends look so upset? We have come here to ask for your help, liberated your towns, saved your soldiers from death and all we want is asylum from the nation trying to kill us. So why have you been arguing?"

"We haven't been arguing," Suki says sharply and Azula cocks an eyebrow in response.

"It would be obvious to _anyone_," Azula purrs, gently pushing Ty Lee aside and walking towards her seated allies and former enemies.

"We're a little bit concerned about taking you in," Sokka says, straightening his back. "How are we supposed to trust you? You were our number one enemy for, well, since I met you, actually. I don't trust any of you."

Katara snarls, her voice filled with hurt, "Even your own sister."

"Katara, I'll let you stay here. I know you probably haven't been corrupted," Sokka says and Suki chews on her lip. She thinks very well that Katara has been corrupted. "And Zuko... I think you have to earn our trust again after going missing for a year without coming to help us. But I can accept you because of what you've done in the past."

"But the three of us are just supposed to go back to the Fire Nation?" Azula asks and Mai nods at her. "Hmph."

"Hmph?" Suki asks viciously. "You think we should let you in here after what you did to me? After you _directed _the soldiers who killed my friends when you were Fire Lord?"

Azula shrugs. "I'm not asking for your _forgiveness_. But I'm not a chance you can afford to pass up on because of hard feelings. You know very well that I've been liberating towns and that the Fire Nation army has turned on itself because of me. I am the only person here who can cleanly end this war. _And _the only person here who can defeat my father."

Sokka looks at the floor. As a military strategist, he knows she is an invaluable asset. But personally, he does not want to share the same air with her.

Katara cracks her knuckles and says, "If you send out Azula, I'm going with her. You can't toss out my friends and then expect me to take it lying down. Sokka, Azula saved the Water Tribe _twice_. Everyone we loved would've been wiped out if it weren't for her. I trust her, as dumb as that sounds. She's done a lot for all of us."

"She hasn't done very much for me," Suki says with the same bitterness.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you while you were in the Boiling Rock," Azula says and Suki blinks once. "And I'm sure we can work it through another day. I have to say, I've been tortured during my imprisonment, and so have the people I love. I know it's wrong. I also know that none of us have _time _for grudges. We're at war."

Sokka makes a slightly pained expression as he says, "We can at least give them asylum."

Suki looks at him, bewildered. "That's absurd."

"No. It's not. If they actually want to help us, they know more than we do," Sokka says and Suki pauses to think about the value of information. "And, honestly, I'd rather have those three ladies fighting with us instead of against us."

Toph nods. "We need all the help we can get, and those three are pretty good at what they do." She laughs at a joke no one else understands and says, "They're the only competent people in the Fire Nation we ever dealt with."

"It's true," Mai sighs, smirking faintly.

"Alright," Suki says, "we'll give you the asylum you're asking for. It's only fair. But you can't start giving orders or expect us to help you with your invasion pipe dream. We need to trust you first."

"Excellent," Azula purrs and Suki feels resentment brimming in her gut.

Iroh steps in, glad the situation is resolved and says, "Who wants some tea?"

The afternoon goes by quickly, the gang of five never out of Iroh's sight. But Zuko slips out, following Toph, directly after sunset. It is chilly and brisk outside, but Zuko does not feel like he is freezing to death like he did while he was starving in the wilderness.

Zuko sits with Toph as Sokka is arguing loudly with Suki. Katara is with Mai, still shaken from how quickly her brother accused her of supporting the Fire Nation because of her allies. Azula is under close watch, clutching Korra to her still as a human shield. And Zuko? Zuko does not know what to do with himself right now.

"So, Ba Sing Se," Toph says loudly, noticing how quiet Zuko is. "You finally made it."

They were supposed to meet here in Ba Sing Se after the final battle. But only Sokka, Toph and Suki arrived to meet Iroh. They waited and waited for news of everybody else, clinging onto hope. But now they know the truth ─ Zuko and Katara were imprisoned, Aang is dead and the new Avatar is a little kid, and now they somehow have to save the world again.

"Yeah. I didn't think I would make it," Zuko replies, shrugging. He peels his eyes from his friends, who all look unhinged, and studies Toph. She seems to be the only person who is not suspicious of he and his friends. "Why aren't you debating throwing us out like Sokka and Suki?" _And even Uncle_.

"Because I'm pretty good at telling when people are lying. And, also, I'm a pretty huge fan of this invading the Fire Nation idea," Toph answers with a shrug. Her voice has changed and become deeper in Zuko's absence. She is sixteen now, and much more mature than he last saw her. But she still has a little smirk and an unrepentantly loud mouth, the two things that make Toph, well, Toph.

"You like the invasion?" Zuko asks, looking at her mint green eyes although they are pointed to the ground and not him.

"Uh, _yeah_, obviously," Toph says with a laugh, as if Zuko is stupid for asking. "Fire Lord Ozai has had it coming for a long time. I'm getting kinda tired of just sitting around waiting, just like you guys. I like taking action... and also kicking his ass as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm glad to have the greatest earthbender in history on our side." Zuko pauses. "You know, with you, Azula and Katara we have a pretty unbeatable team of three elements."

"Mhm," Toph says with a small smile. "I'm pretty sure that's Princess Trustworthy's only redeeming quality."

"Princess Trustworthy?" Zuko laughs, rubbing his neck. "That's good. Definitely better than Sparky."

"Not as good as Sugar Queen, but I take what I can get," Toph replies with laughter in her voice. "Speaking of Sugar Queen, is she in love with that girl who sighs a lot? ─ cruel nickname in progress ─ because her heart does that _love _thing when Mai talks to her."

Zuko clears his throat. Toph does not remotely care that she struck a nerve or commented on something that didn't need to be commented on.

"I'm pretty sure they're going to wind up together. And I, well, they deserve real love," Zuko says and Toph's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"You seemed pretty into your girlfriend," Toph says. "Not that I'm an expert in the romance field."

"I was. But I want her to be happy. I can't hate her for being happy with someone else," Zuko says and Toph makes a strange expression.

"Weird." She shrugs. "It would be way funnier if you were incredibly jealous, but, I'm not _too _disappointed."

"I missed you," Zuko blurts out and Toph laughs mockingly. "Really. I mean, I missed all of you. But you really have a way of putting things into scathing perspective."

Pause. Toph's lips twitch for a brief second. "I missed you too. Now let's stop _gushing _over each other and try to talk Sokka and Suki into your killing Fire Lord Ozai plan."

Toph pushes herself up from her seat on the stone balcony and walks into the palace. Zuko hesitates, studying the stars over Ba Sing Se, and the barricades in the street. He gazes at it for a moment longer before following Toph inside.

The first night is the hardest. Suki guides the alliance to a corner of the palace with bedrooms, and Azula can only note the armed guards watching their every step. Even Katara is under suspicion, and it makes all of them sick. Korra is making a strange face that Azula cannot read.

"I want to stay with them," Korra demands fiercely, grabbing Ty Lee's arm and clamping down tightly. Ty Lee winces from the grip and Suki realizes the little Avatar means business.

She purses her lips; she was told by Iroh to keep Azula separate from the others at all costs.

"You're going to have your own room," Suki attempts. She has cared for children before, on Kyoshi Island, but it was never her forte.

"I _want _to stay with them," Korra repeats, refusing to take no for an answer. "I _want _to stay with Azula."

She pouts her lips and narrows her eyes. Suki sighs in exasperation at the hot headed little Avatar.

"I'll tuck you in and then leave," Azula offers and Suki looks at her with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. She does not trust Azula's intentions with the Avatar one bit.

"Hmph," Korra agrees, glaring at Suki.

And so Azula finds herself kneeling beside a plush green bed, Korra lying down and looking sullen. But Azula sees more than frustration in the Avatar's eyes; she sees fear. Reading children was always difficult for her, but of this, she is certain.

"Korra," Azula breathes, "it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not _scared_," the little Avatar protests, slamming her head down onto her pillow. She draws the smooth sheets up to her chest and tries not to look directly at Azula.

"These people want to help us," Azula says, although she is not sure she believes it. "They want to help _you _at least."

"I hate it here. I want to go back to the Water Tribe," Korra whines, squeezing her eyes shut as if she can wish herself away from Ba Sing Se.

"I do too," Azula says with a mirthless laugh. "It's going to be okay, Korra."

"Let's escape," she suggests, her eyes brightening. "They won't even know we're gone."

"This is where we've been trying to get for ten weeks," Azula says softly. "We escaped the Fire Nation to get here. No more escaping."

Korra is silent. "This place is big."

"It _is _a palace," Azula replies and Korra gives her a strange look. "Just play along with these people for now, okay? You can live wherever you want once this war is over."

"With you," Korra says firmly, and she is not asking, she is telling.

"If that's what you so insist," Azula purrs, shrugging haughtily. But her eyes sparkle ever so slightly. "So, uh, goodnight to you, and goodnight to your little doll."

"Goodnight to my doll?" Korra looks at the toy resting on her lap. It is already worn and weathered after only two weeks. "Azula," Korra says, before looking concerned and whispering, "you do know she's made of cloth, right?"

Azula bites back laughter. "I did. Don't dream, Korra."

"You either," Korra replies as Azula leaves as quickly as she can so that she cannot be reeled back in.

Azula slips down the hall and sees Suki watching her, eyes narrowed. The princess does not acknowledge her as she walks through the door into her room and sees Ty Lee already lying in bed. Ty Lee breathes in softly and slowly, looking very distant. Azula closes the door with a click and sits down at her fiancée's feet.

"They're not going to help us, are they?" Ty Lee sighs, frowning faintly. It is not an attractive expression on her delicate face. "I can tell."

"Well, they're letting us stay here, at least," Azula offers, but she knows it is no consolation.

"I don't trust them," Ty Lee whispers, tearing off some of the skin on her lip with her teeth. Azula swallows and does not know what to say. "I mean, they don't trust us either. But I don't trust them and I don't like it."

Azula touches her foot, resting her hand there. "We don't have any other choice. They're the only people who can actually help us invade the Fire Nation."

"Maybe we _shouldn't_ invade the Fire Nation," Ty Lee whispers and Azula swirls her thumb around her fiancée's ankle. But to Ty Lee it is only numb. "Maybe we should just hide."

"We can't hide. We tried to hide at the South Pole and my father sent an entire fleet after us," Azula breathes, slipping her fingers up further. "He won't stop until he has us. And so we have to kill him before he does worse to me, and you, and our friends and our child."

Her fingernails touch the inside of Ty Lee's thigh. Still numb.

"I know," is all Ty Lee responds with.

Azula pulls her hand away and lies down beside Ty Lee. They both stare at the ceiling, struggling to look at each other. They made it to Ba Sing Se and it still is not over. The nightmare refuses to end and both of them feel broken inside.

Ty Lee turns on her side and kisses Azula's neck. She is just as numb. Ty Lee moves to her lips and Azula closes her eyes. She does not return the kiss, even though she wants to.

Ty Lee gives up and goes to sleep, as Azula lies awake. She tries to keep her rage at her father fresh, to keep herself vibrant despite coming to the end of a long journey and finding yet another road block.

_"What do you want?" Azula demands of her father as she sits in the chair she has claimed. "You've taken everything already. You won. Why are you still playing?"_

_Ozai looks at her, surprised at the tears in her eyes. He has just returned from visiting his other daughter, who was crying until he held her. She stopped, content. And now Azula cries although he has offered her kindness instead of the brutality she deserves for striking him with lightning and betraying her Nation._

_"I haven't taken everything. I haven't killed your little girlfriend. I claimed your daughter as my heir despite my wishes to be rid of her before she was born." Ozai pauses and looks her up and down. "I don't know why you're still alive. You don't deserve it. Always so entitled. I failed at raising you and I... accept responsibility. But if you want to last much longer, you should try to see things from the perspective of my daughter and not a traitor like your brother."_

_"I asked you what you wanted, father," she breathes through her teeth and he can feel the heat simmering in her._

_He walks to her and she does not flinch, she simply twists her fingers and looks as if she will fight him. _

_"You want to know what I want, Azula?" he demands, grabbing her by the hair. But she does not stand down and it absolutely enrages him. "I want to make you hurt."_

Azula opens her eyes. The memory hurts, but she needs to keep the wounds burning. She cannot forget. She must _fight _for her right to justice.

She deserves revenge and Ozai deserves to die.

The door bursts open and Ty Lee jolts awake, Azula sitting up quickly.

It is Zuko, breathlessly announcing, "Korra is missing."

Azula leaps from bed and brushes past him as Ty Lee is still blinking herself awake. She pushes open the door to Korra's room and sees that she is gone. Azula checks under the bed to no avail and turns to see Katara, Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko all searching the room as well.

And then Azula notices that the gilded vent is ajar slightly. "She's in the Crystal Catacombs."

She tears off the bent plating and shimmies into the vent as Zuko lunges to grab her. He falls short and she is gone into the darkness without a sound.

"Are you alive?" Zuko calls, sincerely hoping that they have not just lost both Azula and the Avatar.

"Yes!" Azula's voice calls up to her friends. "This definitely leads to the catacombs. It's very shiny and green. I'll meet you where I held you prisoner!" and she is gone.

"I think we need Toph," Katara sighs, tightening her bathrobe and grabbing Mai by the arm.

Zuko and Ty Lee scurry after her as they walk towards the rooms further east. Suki is rubbing her eyes, Sokka with his arm around her waist.

"What happened? Are you attacking us?" Sokka asks, his eyes flickering between the four of them. "Where's Fire Nation Princess?"

"Korra decided to go hide in the catacombs. Azula followed her," Mai says dryly as Katara, Zuko and Ty Lee are looking for words. "I think we have to go rescue them now."

"Really?" is all Sokka can say.

Meanwhile, Azula holds up a palm of fire as the crystals lining the grate she slipped through fade and she is plunged into darkness. These tunnels are meant for earthbenders, and Azula supposes there is a chance she will die in here, but the images she played in her head are fresh and raw in her mind as she blows rocks to pebbles with fire, destroying her way through the catacombs and hoping the ceiling does not cave in on her.

Reckless. Unlike the calculated Azula. And she starts to wonder if Ty Lee has a point about her overcompensating for Kazumi. But she pushes those thoughts out of her head and keeps calling, "Korra!" as she blasts a path for herself.

When Azula breaks free into the main chamber, she glances around frantically for the Avatar, screaming her name again. So help her, if she lets this kid die... _No_, it does not matter. Azula has to reassure herself that nobody matters but herself and her revenge. Revenge is easy. Revenge is natural to her, a _right _that cannot be stolen.

This _familial_ thing, is far less easy. _Far _less easy.

"Korra, for the love of Agni!" Azula screams, walking out onto the main path. This is where she killed Aang. She tries to ignore how fitting it would be for her to try and fail to save the next Avatar in the place where she killed the last one.

It is then that she sees a small hand reaching out from beneath one of the drains that prevent the drowning of anyone who came down here. At first Azula thinks it is filled with water, and Korra has drowned, but she hears a little voice, "Azula, I'm stuck!"

"How did you get stuck?" Azula demands exasperatedly, running across the smooth stone that the Dai Li broke years ago and sliding onto her knees above the grate where Korra is stuck.

"Earthbending is not easy," Korra says, as if commenting on the weather.

"You are _so _reckless," Azula mutters, looking for a way to get Korra out.

"Also, there's water down here."

"What?" Azula nearly has a heart attack.

"Yeah, it's getting higher but I've been bending it out of the grate," Korra says with a smug smile. Azula has to gasp for breath. She feels slightly dizzy.

"You're telling me that you're drowning?"

"I'm a _waterbender_, Azula, I can't drown," Korra says with a small laugh. "But it is getting higher..."

"Go into the Avatar State," Azula demands and Korra looks at her as if she is crazy. "You don't know what that is, do you? Okay, it's where all of your past lives control you and your eyes and ─ _well_, you don't have tattoos ─ anyway, glowing and vast power. Just, do that."

Korra just raises an eyebrow.

"Go, on, Avatar State," Azula demands, waving her hand.

Korra continues staring.

"Alright," Azula sighs, wrapping her fingers around the stone bars of the grate, "I'm just going to pull on this now."

Korra looks doubtful.

And she is right to be. Azula runs out of breath as Korra bends an amount of water up away from the grate that terrifies the princess.

"This is so cruel and poetic!" Azula screams at the ceiling before lying down. "Very funny!"

"Who are you screaming at?" Korra asks, but Azula's response is cut off by the wall bursting open and rescue arriving.

"Where's the Avatar?" Sokka demands loudly and Azula simply looks at him.

"I'm in the ground!" Korra yells.

"This is easier than I thought it would be," Toph says calmly, and Azula rolls out of the way with her eyes flashing wide as the place where she was just lying becomes a chasm. The rock piles neatly around a path and Katara dives in before Azula can react and pulls Korra out.

"How did you get down there?" Katara asks, brushing Korra's hair out of her face.

Korra just shrugs.

"You just saved the Avatar?" Sokka asks, squinting at Azula.

"Okay, _I_ definitely just saved the Avatar," Toph says brusquely, but no one is listening.

Azula ignores the spectators who seem _charmed _by her actions as if she is an animal doing something cute. She takes Korra from Katara, who stands up and places her hand over her heart. She nearly had a panic attack, but now she feels relieved.

"You're okay, Kazumi," Azula says softly, in a voice alien to even Mai and Ty Lee, as she pulls Korra away from the chasm.

Katara averts her eyes. No one points out her slip of the tongue.

The next morning, Iroh wakes Zuko and asks him to join him for tea. Everyone else is still sleeping after the panic inducing incident with Korra, but Zuko is, for once, glad to be woken by his uncle's voice.

"Zuko, I want you to tell me everything," Iroh says, pouring two cups of tea. Zuko studies it and attempts to blow on it as his uncle sips as if it is not obscenely hot. General Iroh is the second best firebender in the world, Zuko hates to admit, and hot tea is not a problem for someone with that level of control.

"Everything?" Zuko asks slowly after swallowing. Iroh sits down, face to face with Zuko, and waits for him to speak.

His nephew has become a man, and not in a pleasant way. Sometimes, childhood ends smoothly, adolescence begins with a transition out of a classroom, and adulthood starts with signing up for the military or getting married. Zuko's adolescence began when his father burned and exiled him, and his adulthood has come from great suffering as well.

_"And suffering will be your teacher."_ It pains Iroh to know that it was. But he tried to soften the pain the best he could.

"You were exiled, yes. Why?" He realizes he will have to ask Zuko questions for his nephew to talk. Zuko was always closed, clamped shut because he has always thought it makes him strong.

"Azula kind of captured me or something. We were in the Fire Nation and I was in prison and she was with him. He asked her to give a speech and she went off book, to say the least. And so he banished her to keep from starting a revolution against him," Zuko says slowly, realizing how long this story is going to be. "She asked for me and Ty Lee to come with her. And well, Azula always gets what she wants is, I think, the phrase."

"And what brought you to the Water Tribe? Or did Katara and Mai not make it?" Iroh asks, sipping his tea. Uncle's contemplative expression makes Zuko slightly uncomfortable and Iroh tries to adjust his posture.

Zuko has obviously been hurt. They all have, in ways that good peopleshould not have been. Zuko, twenty, the rest seventeen and eighteen; they are too young to have been so broken. And they clearly have been through more than most soldiers or traitors. Iroh calms his rage, although seeing Zuko like an abused animal makes him want to run into the Fire Nation and slay his brother.

"Katara and Mai were there. So, uh, Ty Lee had some dream about Aang, or something. So we went to the Water Tribe. And at first it seemed like it was bad, but then it was good. And we lived there for a couple months. Five, I think. But they were long months." Zuko pauses. "I'd never seen them so happy. Well, except for Mai; she hated it there."

Iroh does not know if he should laugh or not. Zuko breathes in through his teeth and tries to continue.

"There was one raid that we took out all of the ships but one. Mai was captured and extorted for information. Soon, a more competent fleet came and we couldn't make it. We were all taken, even the little girl."

"The Avatar."

"Yes. We were taken to the Fire Nation; Azula was separated from us. It was long. I was in prison for so long. And believe me, traitor Fire Nation prince isn't exactly the best thing to be in a nationalist prison," Zuko says, rubbing his neck. Iroh sees the scars there and drinks his tea to keep from saying more. "After what I think was four or five months; it blends together... my father called for me to have dinner with him. It was absurd and terrifying and Azula just totally jumped at him... verbally."

"That's surprising," Iroh says earnestly.

"Surprising. But the only reason she switched sides is so she can kill him. He scorned her too badly to make up for it," Zuko says and Iroh is not sure if he should be happy or angry. Zuko is unnerved by his uncle not being so sure, wise and positive. "We escaped eventually. It was hard and we're all rattled. All of us have been tortured more than once. Katara was kept in some terrifying conditions that weren't used since grandfather was Fire Lord. Ty Lee seems, well, optimistic, but she's been hurt badly. Mai won't show her emotions but she went through the worst of all of us. She was halfway free, but she was forced to turn against us."

Uncle simply nods. He does not display any emotion either way and Zuko doesn't know what to say.

"Zuko, how long were you everywhere?" Uncle asks and Zuko can tell he is hiding something behind his eyes.

"I was in exile from Fire Lord Azula for a year and a half before my father lured me into a trap. Azula picked up Ty Lee a year after the comet so, uh, I guess it took her about six months before she went to find me. If they're accurate. Then three months, I think... no maybe, two? Five? I don't know."

"You were imprisoned for two months before you and Azula were banished," Uncle says and Zuko is stunned.

"That changes what I thought. We're all kind of fuzzy on time. It goes... it doesn't make sense after a while," Zuko says, furrowing his brow in painful concentration.

"From the letters we seized and our informants, you and Azula were announced as back in the Fire Nation five months after being banished." That makes sense to Zuko; Azula was almost six months pregnant. "Your imprisonment in the Fire Nation lasted five months. And you showed up liberating towns five weeks ago."

Zuko scratches his head. Azula _did _turn eighteen, and he knows her birthday, but it did not help much when his imprisonment blurred the way it did.

"It's been longer... maybe shorter," Zuko says with a shrug. To him, time does not matter. Only what happened matters.

"I'm glad of Azula using her power and influence to try to help end the war. I never expected it," Iroh remarks earnestly and Zuko can only nod.

"Speaking of her, I think you should talk to Azula," Zuko says and Uncle studies him closely. "She took the worst of all of it. We need her to be... present. She's our best bet right now and I, just, well, I just think you should talk to her."

While Iroh is not fully sold on Azula as the best bet for balance, despite how proud he is of her for standing up for the right thing, he nods and stands up. "Where is she?"

"She hasn't left her room since Korra went into the catacombs," Zuko says, nodding in the general direction of the living quarters.

"I'll go then."

And Iroh sets off to try to help his niece.

He never made her life any better.

Shame. Complex emotions. He knocks on her door.


	29. The Prodigal's Confession

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Prodigal's Confession**

* * *

"Zuko told me... to talk to you." Iroh looks undeniably uncomfortable. Azula does not blame him. They are not exactly close, nor have they ever gotten along.

"I don't need to be analyzed. I'm fine. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes for my revenge," Azula says sharply, standing up and walking to the window. She looks out at Ba Sing Se and realizes that it is the same view she had when she decided to claim the city as hers. How naive and ambitious she was before she realized how fragile power is. "I wouldn't put my revenge ahead of more important goals, of course, like reclaiming the Fire Nation and ending the war. But I expect it. When we invade, I want to fight him. And I will choke him to death. He doesn't deserve an Agni Kai."

Iroh swallows. Her words are precise and cold but emotionally charged.

"Last I heard of you, you were looking to claim his body and mourning him. What changed?" he asks cautiously and Azula purses her lips. "If that's not too intrusive to ask."

"He stole something of mine that I find very important. Not that I had it for long but I want it back." Pause.

"It's about the throne," Iroh remarks, lament in his tone.

"Yes. And no." Azula hesitates. "He stole my life. My childhood. Imprisoned my girlfriend after I searched the world to try to avenge him. Took my child from me before I even held her. He has only taken from me and I have given him nothing."

Iroh is startled, confused.

"There are a multitude of ways he has wronged me and the only way they will be made right is his neck bones cracking under my hands," Azula continues, not acknowledging her uncle's expression.

"Your child?" Iroh asks quietly and Azula shrugs.

"It's the least of the things he did to me. I mean, I cared more about being Fire Lord than a baby I never met once. I cared more about Ty Lee than her. But... I found her being stolen to be the point of no return. Usurping me? Forgivable. I... could pretend he was doing it because I was crazy. Imprisoning and planning to execute Ty Lee? Well, I could pretend he just knew better and she was a mistake. But stealing my daughter. That... that I'm not willing to forgive," Azula explains, trying to control her breathing.

Iroh sees through it. They are alike but different in many ways. She was groomed by her father but Iroh had more in common with her than Ozai ever did.

"I understand how you feel," Iroh says. "I had the throne stolen from me... and my son."

"And your wife."

"Yes." Pause. Hesitation. Azula swallows, her mouth dry.

"It wasn't like I wanted her in the first place." It applies to two out of three of the injustices. "It just happened."

Iroh tries to think through this carefully. He sees in her potential that he did not see before. The theft of her child was akin to Zuko's scar. A mark that cannot be removed. Titles, birthrights and teenage romances can be shrugged off and postponed. Some things mark you forever.

"It's alright to care," Iroh says and Azula scoffs, crossing her arms.

"People lose children all the time. I was fortunate to barely meet her." Her voice falters slightly. A chink in the armor around Princess Azula. "I mean, I don't need a wife and daughter; I need the Fire Nation. It's all I've ever needed. I'm not like Ty Lee or Katara or something; I don't need other people to validate my existence, especially not a child who is probably dead."

But she knows that Kazumi is not dead. She knows that Kazumi is likely already being bent and distorted by Ozai and that he intends for her to be Fire Lord. Azula has sent the message that she is not coming home. He will heed it, and Kazumi will pay.

"You're stronger than most. And I'm not talking about your bending," Iroh says with a strangely refreshing earnestness.

"You've always hated me. Don't act like you care now that we have something in common." Her posture weakens. Iroh bites down on his lip.

"You are afraid," he says and Azula clenches her jaw. She is seconds away from challenging him to an Agni Kai. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"I am afraid," Azula says abruptly, startling even herself. "I'm afraid that people are going to realize that I'm only really good at one thing. I can destroy everything in my path. But beyond that... I'm mediocre. They keep telling me I'm their perfect weapon. And that's all I'll ever be. How the _fuck _is a weapon supposed to restore balance to the world?"

Azula moves away from the window, her fingertips lingering on the glass for a moment. The sun makes patterns on her wounded face as she sits down across from Iroh. He watches her and sees such human aspects that he knows his brother could not corrupt her as thoroughly as it seemed.

"I was born to be a weapon. The prodigal. The way my father would secure his legacy. You saw how he would show me off to Grandfather and how he took away everything from me that wouldn't produce results. He didn't want a daughter; he wanted a _dynasty_. There was no love or affection, only..." She shrugs. Iroh leans forward slightly, hoping for her to come to more conclusions. "He's her father, Uncle. He's the father of my daughter."

Iroh's insides turn to steel. The rage in him leaves a metallic taste in his mouth, and the compassion and empathy in him scream for him to help her. She crumbles, tears pouring from her eyes. The confession of the prodigal.

"He did that to you?" Iroh manages to ask. He doesn't want to believe it. But it is there in her eyes.

_He didn't want a daughter; he wanted a dynasty._

"Yes," is Azula's response, her voice constricted with emotion. Iroh does not know what to say. He wishes he had something to say. He just feels pain. "But it will be over someday. Rulers reign; they reign and then they die. That's the natural order of things."

The repetition of the casual words Ty Lee tossed out months ago keeps Azula clinging on. Because despite the unnatural bending of fate, nature will take its course. Ozai will have to die at some point, and his reign will end. Azula's will begin and she can fulfill every promise she made to stay alive.

"My father," Azula adds with a mirthless laugh, "was never a fan of the natural order of things. We were both rightful Fire Lords and he, well, decided to take matters into his own hands. Zuko lucked out."

"What?" Iroh asks hesitantly. He is examining her like Azula was taught to examine others. He certainly hides a great military mind behind his tea-loving pacifist exterior. Maybe it's a charade.

"Zuko told me that being banished was the best thing that happened to him. I'm pretty sure he was right. He wasn't trapped. He had _you_, who would do anything for him. And that scar? The one he acts like screwed him over. It hurt for a fraction of how long I hurt. Yes, I got what I wanted in the end. But it wasn't enough," Azula says slowly and deliberately, punctuating her words with smoldering stares. But Iroh isn't unhinged like she wanted to make him; he sits there as calmly as if they were discussing the weather. But his eyes... they say he understands.

Azula's words are dark, a threat almost, but they show Iroh great vulnerability. He has never seen her in this light. When he looked at her he saw only Ozai, like many did. But she is not her father, not in the slightest.

"Revenge is never a straight line," Iroh says and Azula does not know if she should be angry of him dismissing her discontent or grateful that he does not acknowledge the rape. "It is a forest. And like a forest, it is easy to get lost, to forget where you came in."

"So you disapprove?" Azula demands, frustrated already. She has no use for his riddles and wisdom; she needs only his armies.

"If it is what must be done, it must be done. But your quest for revenge may be more complicated than you imagine it to be."

"I am so sick of your wisdom already. It has been _two _days, and I already am tired of it," Azula snaps, her vulnerability disappearing before Iroh's eyes. "I _deserve _this revenge. It's all I have."

Iroh pauses, examining her. He knows, part of him, that she _does _deserve vengeance.

"You can sleep here. An Invasion will take time. I suggest you spend it practicing," Iroh says and her eyes light up with a look he has not seen since she was a toddler.

"Thank you, Uncle," she says with an earnestness that surprises him.

He bows his head to her and leaves. And the moment he is out of her sight and alone, he punches a fist of fire into the air. Rage, he can control. But this level of anger and disgust, he has never felt before. What he heard from Zuko is disturbing, but what he hears from Azula sickens him to the core.

And now he has another child to rescue from the blaze. His niece. A niece, another one. And there is no way he is leaving her to be subjected to the horrors Azula and Zuko have faced.

The Invasion, he finds questionable. But he knows that somehow and somehow soon, his brother must be stopped.

As Azula breaks down and Iroh tries to fathom the extent of what Ozai has done to his family, Ty Lee knocks on the door to Zuko and Sokka's current base of operations. They are planning a battle for a nearby stronghold with an impressive eagerness. Ty Lee does not understand why they are not planning the invasion that everyone promised. Iroh has made passing comments about history remembering it as traitors overthrowing the Fire Nation, but Ty Lee knows it must be done. It is the only way for justice to be served in a timely fashion. And they all deserve it. They deserve revenge, and Ty Lee is not a big supporter of revenge.

"I need to talk to you," Ty Lee says, walking to the table and leaning against it. Sokka quickly averts his eyes at the sight of her cleavage displayed to the world as she leans.

"What is it?" Zuko asks, setting down the pieces on the table and looking concerned.

"I don't think Azula is going to be able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai," Ty Lee says and Zuko swallows.

"Why?" he asks, looking very nervous.

"She can't fight him. She thinks he's so much stronger than her. That he controls her. Whenever she has a chance to take him she just shuts down," Ty Lee says with a sigh. Sokka groans loudly, tossing his arms up in frustration.

"This is almost _exactly _the problem we had last time. That's how Aang died!" Sokka shouts and Ty Lee frowns. "You came here and convinced us that Azula was the perfect match and then..."

Zuko clears his throat and Sokka shuts his mouth. Ty Lee wraps her arms around herself, brow knit together in concern.

"My sister can overcome this. He spent years distorting her. When we came back from Ba Sing Se, she was pretty different than I left her," Zuko says, leaning on the table. "I mean, she was always selfish and awful and a liar and a cheat. But she was my sister, not my worst enemy."

"Does he still have the Dai Li?" Sokka asks, his stomach twisting. This is going downhill quickly.

"No, Azula banished them all," Ty Lee replies, waving her hand dismissively.

"She's not brainwashed," Zuko says with an exasperated sigh. "She's just been warped into thinking he has absolute power over her. That can change. I mean, she's the cockiest person I've ever met."

"Changing Azula is a little difficult." Ty Lee crosses her arms. "I've been trying for like a year now."

"You're doing better than anyone else ever has," Zuko says earnestly and Ty Lee purses her lips.

She looks wounded. Whatever has happened in the months Zuko was imprisoned is obviously eating away at her. He makes mental note to try to get her alone and figure it out; he will have better luck than with Azula.

Zuko tracks down Ty Lee after his meeting with Sokka and stands beside her in the hallway. She picks at her lips and does not know what she is supposed to say or do.

"I think she can kill him. She hit him with lightning," Zuko says, hoping for more of an answer from Ty Lee. But Ty Lee just slowly shakes her head.

"I just want for us to stay here. Where we're safe. I... I'll follow her wherever she wants to go. But you realize that we... there's a pretty high chance that if we invade the Fire Nation we're not all going to make it out alive..." Ty Lee says, squirming uncomfortably. She feels like a traitor to her friends, wanting to stay in Ba Sing Se where they are safe.

"He's going to follow us. We're not safe until he's dead," Zuko replies hesitantly and Ty Lee knows he is right. The only way to escape Fire Lord Ozai is to destroy him. But Ty Lee does not know if Azula can do it on her own like she thinks she can.

"I know. And we can't just leave Kazumi," Ty Lee says, furrowing her brow. Zuko has never seen so much hurt in her eyes, even when he saw her being removed from the chamber in which she was tortured in. "They ripped me away from Azula when Kazumi was born."

"I know," Zuko offers, wondering why Ty Lee says that in particular.

"I've lost her a lot of times." Silence. "But she wants this. She wants to kill him, and, Agni, Zuko she deserves her revenge and he deserves to die. What do you want us to do, Zuko? Do you really think we can just gather up some soldiers and dive right into the Fire Nation? I mean, the Earth Kingdom has been fighting the Fire Nation for over a hundred years and nobody has succeeded at that before."

"She's Azula?" Zuko offers. "What happened to your optimism?"

"There is a point where we have to be realistic." Ty Lee looks very earnest, and far from bright. It perturbs Zuko and he now worries that she knows more about Azula's current state of mind than he does.

"This is really bad coming from you," Zuko sighs, rubbing his temples. Ty Lee purses her lips and exhales softly. "There's no choice, Ty Lee."

"Yes there is. He can't get us here. We can wait until Korra is old enough and strike then."

"And your daughter?" Zuko asks, stunned.

"War needs sacrifices sometimes," Ty Lee says and Zuko genuinely does not know what to say. "I will love Kazumi when she is my daughter. But if we invade now, Zuko, she'll be an orphan, or... he won't kill Azula, will he? That scares me more than him killing her."

"My uncle is the greatest military strategist in Fire Nation history, and Azula is close to his equal. They'll work this out."

Ty Lee looks at the floor for a moment before saying, "I hope so," and leaving Zuko to his meeting with Sokka.

That night, Azula lies down beside Ty Lee. It is dark and dim, and both of them are basked in green light. Azula gazes at the window and cannot help but remember the girl she used to be. The girl she was before everything came crashing down.

Maybe she was hiding a lot behind her charm and wit and power. Maybe she had been cracking for a long time, and the defeats just beat her down until she bled out and gave up. And what her father did to her has only sealed her fate.

And the girl she was thought she could just take Ba Sing Se because she wanted it. But Azula does not get all she wants anymore. It does not work that way. Life does not work that way and Azula should have known that eventually her luck would run dry.

"You seem really distant," Ty Lee says softly, rubbing her thumb around Azula's wrist. Azula chews on her lip and debates the benefits of honesty.

"This is the room we were in when I decided on the coup," Azula breathes. Years ago. Years ago.

"Oh, hey, it is," Ty Lee says with a small smile. If Azula could only be like her, she would never have a worry in her life ever again.

Azula turns on her side, away from the window that looks out at a smoke stained sky. She examines Ty Lee, who is lying face down on the pillows, the emerald blankets around her waist and her back exposed to the night.

The scars from her imprisonment at the Boiling Rock are the most evident. Marks from lashes. One of the first things Azula noticed about Ty Lee when she picked her up from prison. Azula touches her fingers to the moon white scars that shine on her peachy skin.

Above those deep scars from three years ago, are the ones from being tortured. Poorly cauterized wounds that leave marks. And they will never come off; they will always remind Azula of her mistakes and her crimes. How people get hurt from her decisions and she still does not know how to avoid that happening.

Azula's fingernails run around the marks from cuts and burns and she cannot consider them blemishes. She kisses Ty Lee's shoulder blade. The acrobat makes no sound, but she closes her eyes and Azula slips away afterwards, unable to handle what her father has done to her.

What _Azula _has done to her.

"Azula," Ty Lee whispers, taking a deep breath and hoping this will not go wrong. "I think we should... think twice about immediately invading."

"We have to. That's why we came here." Azula sits straight up, the blankets falling around her waist. Her aghast expression looks more severe from the greenish shadows.

"I'm concerned. And I think that your uncle and everybody feel the same way. Even when the Earth Kingdom had a full army, nobody ever succeeded at invading the Fire Nation. I mean, you... you're beyond powerful. But you're one person." Ty Lee blinks for a moment and looks pained. Azula breathes in slowly and tries to let her speak.

"We'll get the Fire Nation soldiers loyal to me to invade with us. And..." Azula trails off. "Something like that. I can take him. I'm the _only _one who can take him."

"Korra could." Silence.

"Korra is three," Azula snarls.

"She won't be three forever." Silence.

"What about our daughter?" Azula demands, her heart pounding out of control.

"She won't get hurt. She's his only heir," Ty Lee whispers, cringing without Azula doing anything. "It isn't as if we even know her."

"You promised you would do it with me even though she wasn't yours." Azula stands up and Ty Lee reaches out for a flicker of a second.

"She won't be ours if we both _die _trying to prematurely invade the _fucking _Fire Nation!" Ty Lee snaps as Azula starts to walk away.

"I won't let her be his either." Azula slams the door on her way out to go sleep in with Zuko.

Ty Lee curls up into a ball and her body hiccups with tears in the shadowy night.

The day after the severe conversations, Iroh agrees to host a meeting about the invasion the alliance came demanding. There have apparently been discussions amongst the leaders in Ba Sing Se that the outsiders knew nothing about, but now they hear the verdict.

Ty Lee sits beside Azula regardless of their fight. Azula averts her eyes and Ty Lee grabs her hand.

"I may not always agree with you, but I promised I would never leave you. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth." Silence. Azula does not respond. "Wherever you go, I go."

Azula smiles faintly.

"I don't know how I feel about Azula going against Ozai," is the first thing Iroh says in the first invasion meeting.

Azula bites her lip and says nothing. It startles Zuko, who would have expected her to jump at him for daring to suggest it.

"What? Will we send a toddler against him?" Katara. Zuko is twice as startled. "I think that it's justice. Not to mention, she's probably the only one here who can beat him. And we'll help her. I think I could use some justice too. I'll fight him with her."

Azula is twice as surprised as her brother. She never expected Katara to volunteer to do that.

"I will too," Zuko says and Iroh's eyes flicker. Ty Lee smiles faintly to herself. "We're not just sending her in there alone to fight him. But it's the way it should be and we all know it."

"No," Suki protests and Katara swallows her words. "You're all just playing into her revenge fantasy because you want her on our side."

"I agree with Suki," Sokka says forcefully.

"How surprising," Ty Lee snarls. Azula swallows and Zuko anxiously wonders when she is going to enter this discussion. But she just seems to be watching.

Ignoring Ty Lee, Sokka continues, "It's all risky. It's ridiculous for us to plan an _invasion _of the Fire Nation, so Azula can get revenge on the Fire Lord. We have to wait for the right time to strike."

"Or when the Avatar is ready," Iroh adds.

Mai stands up, tossing her chair to the floor as she does so. The room simultaneously flinches.

"You have _no idea_!" she shouts and everyone is stunned. "You have _no idea_ what this man has done! You have no idea what any of us went through! While you were all sitting here having tea and training soldiers, we were being tortured and extorted and raped and lined up for execution, all because of Ozai! You have never been through anything like we have, and I think that Katara's right! It isn't _revenge_; it's justice!"

Silence. The silence in the room is deafening. Mai's outburst was something no one predicted.

"You know what happens if we wait fourteen years," Katara interjects as Mai is catching her breath. "We lose. Not to mention it's not just an invasion. It's a rescue mission."

"For who?" Sokka snorts, frustrated with his sister for throwing away all of their aims for her new Fire Nation friends.

"For Azula's daughter. Who, if we wait fourteen years, is going to grow up. And, I think we've seen what fourteen year old Azula could do," Katara replies viciously.

More shock, more silence. This invasion meeting is going to give someone a heart attack.

Iroh swallows and Sokka watches him sway. Sokka grits his teeth, displeased with this.

"Toph, Azula, Ty Lee, you haven't said anything," Iroh says and Suki watches it all slip through her fingers. Fire Nation sides with Fire Nation. _Of course_.

"I'm fine with whatever way we wind up killing him," Toph says calmly with a shrug, not unnerved at all by this discussion. "It's pretty overdue, in my opinion."

"If we don't invade," Ty Lee says shrilly, "I am going to walk myself to the Fire Nation and do it myself. But, I'd really appreciate some support."

Azula is still silent. Zuko looks to her, his eyes urging her to do something.

"The only way I cooperate is if I am the one to kill my father. And I'm not waiting a second longer than I have to," Azula says smoothly, her face calm but her eyes molten in rage. "I knew you wouldn't want to help us. If the case is that you're so blinded by the past that you can't work towards the future of a balanced world, Ty Lee and I will leave tomorrow to go kill my father and rescue our daughter."

Ty Lee gulps, blinking twice. She did not sign up for this, but she seizes Azula's hand.

Mai sighs, seeming to have calmed down from her outburst that still has Zuko staring at her in confusion. "Well, they're going to get killed if they go alone. So I suppose I'll have to go with them."

"Good riddance," Suki says and Toph snorts. Katara's gut twists as she realizes she has to choose, and she is not going to be fully pleased with either option.

"Well, I hope good riddance applies to me too, because I'm not sending Mai into the Fire Nation with these flighty bitches. She needs some support," Katara declares, her body heated with passion. Zuko swallows.

"Zuko?" Mai cocks an eyebrow as Toph looks ecstatic, Sokka enraged and Suki with her eyes narrowed.

"We just got here, guys." Yet, Zuko realizes it is he who matters most. Only his decision will sway his uncle, and therefore sway everyone else. "I'm going with them too."

Iroh looks conflicted, an expression Zuko and Azula have not seen before.

"You will all die," Iroh says slowly and Azula shrugs.

"Well, I'll draft up my requests for my funeral and have it to you by morning. I dislike heliotrope and please, offer some kind of prize so that people will come," Azula says, suppressing a smirk. She knows they have won.

"It will not be as immediate as you want it to be. We need to prepare, you all need to prepare, and we need a better plan than last time," Iroh says and Suki frowns. Toph smiles; this was the most thrilling fight she has heard in ages.

"Why don't we try not telling Azula about it? That should work," Sokka grumbles, but no one is listening.

And so, the invasion is set into motion.


	30. Not Enough Rain in Ba Sing Se

**Chapter Thirty: Not Enough Rain in Ba Sing Se**

* * *

"I have something for you, Azula," Zuko says, clutching a wooden box. Azula looks at it, wondering where she has seen it before. He has pulled it out of his filthy bag he has carried since they left the Fire Nation.

Azula stares at him in response. They are in Zuko's room, the long day finally over. The Invasion is happening and Azula has never been so happy. She feels a wave of relief that makes her bones feel less sore and her eyes less dry. And now Zuko has said he wants to give her a gift.

A gift. Hilarious. But Azula entertains it because her relief is so strong.

"Yes?" Azula looks at the box. The wood itself probably could have been sold to buy them food while they were starving. She hopes the present is worth their nine weeks of hunger.

Zuko opens it, suppressing a smile. Azula has to look very closely to understand what she is seeing. It is a _crown_. It is one of the crowns of the _Fire Lord_. She slowly picks it up, trying to quell the tears blossoming in her gilded eyes.

She holds it in her hands. "You stole this from father?"

"It's yours," Zuko says, shrugging.

Azula stares at him and he thinks for a moment she is going to kill him, but she throws her arms around her brother. She pulls him into a tight embrace and they linger there for far too long. It is the first time they have ever hugged each other, and it feels right.

They finally break apart as Azula tries to think of the right words to say and can only summon, "Thank you."

"Wear it when we invade," Zuko replies and Azula hates how much she is smiling.

She escapes his room before she cries. Zuko seeing her cry would be _humiliating_.

Azula creeps down the hallway and to her room, where she ducks inside and finds Ty Lee lying there. The regret for leaving her over that fight, walking into Zuko's room and sleeping there, is overwhelming. Azula supposes that Ty Lee had every right to be concerned. The Invasion... is a lot to do. Particularly since no one has succeeded at invading the Fire Nation in all of history.

"I'm sorry," Azula says openly and Ty Lee is surprised. She always is startled when the princess apologizes.

"I am too. It's going to be okay now, I promise," Ty Lee says, sitting up and outstretching a hand to her fiancée. Azula accepts the gesture and allows Ty Lee to pull her onto the smooth emerald sheets.

They lie there for a moment, savoring the silence. And Azula whispers, "And soon I'll be Fire Lord."

"And I will be your Fire Lady." Pause. Ty Lee thinks for a moment. "_Well_..."

"What do you mean 'well'?" Azula asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I also would like to be your bodyguard, _and _the leader of your army," Ty Lee says, poking Azula's shoulder.

"That's..." Azula hesitates for a moment. "That's kind of sexy."

"I know, right?" Ty Lee says, unable to contain her excitement. Silence. "I could rescue you from assassins. And of course you'd have to sleep with me in exchange for that."

"Don't I pay you? It's your job," Azula says, her lips twitching with a small smirk.

"I don't accept gold pieces as currency, Fire Lord Azula. I demand to be paid in sexual favors."

"Well, I can't argue with such a bargain. I do need the money in the treasury to pay off all of those Earth peasants whose towns were destroyed by factories, General Ty Lee," Azula says, trying not to laugh.

Ty Lee kisses Azula on the lips. The warm contact sends shivers through Azula's spine. She would not object to Ty Lee as her bodyguard, as much as Azula does not need saving. Although, Ty Lee does not quite have the organizational skills to run an army.

They fall into each other, touching and craving. It feels so carefree, careless, without a cause and desperate in ways that are inexplicable. Finally, Azula will have her revenge, her throne and her daughter, and twisting tongues with Ty Lee seems to be the perfect way to celebrate that.

For the first time in a long time, Azula's life is looking up. And she could not be surrounded with anyone she would like to share it with more.

In the distorted shadows of the night, Azula's tryst fills her with something more vibrant than bright blue lightning. And she cannot place a name on it. She just likes it.

In the morning, Katara reaches breakfast last. She does not wake up as early as her Fire Nation friends, and she finds the breakfast table empty save for Pakku.

"Katara, Zuko has told me that you've been suffering a mental block for your bending," Pakku says with what Katara _thinks _is concerned, but is masked by his exterior colder than his homeland.

"I haven't been able to bend for three weeks," Katara murmurs before rubbing her lips together. Pakku furrows his brow, studying her before leaning back in his chair.

They are at breakfast in the beautiful dining room of the palace. It is just the two of them as Azula and Zuko are training with Iroh, Suki and Sokka are in the war room making plans, and Toph, Mai and Ty Lee are somewhere they did not bother to divulge; Katara just knows they are going together. As Katara sat, eating alone, Pakku entered with clear intent to talk to her.

"I've seen it before," Pakku says, taking a piece of fruit from the center of the table. He peels it as he speaks and Katara averts her cobalt eyes. "What made you question your bending?"

Katara chews on her lip. "When we were in the Fire Nation ─ Sokka and Toph and Aang and me ─ we met a woman named Hama. She was the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe before me. But she wasn't a good woman. Not all waterbenders are good and not all firebenders are bad. Hama confirmed that. She forced me to learn... bloodbending."

"Bloodbending?" Pakku sets down his fruit and studies Katara, unsure what to make of it.

"Bending the blood in another person's body to control them... like a puppet," Katara says and Pakku loses his appetite. "She used it to escape prison. A prison like the one I was held in. And... I used it to escape too. I've spent years not wanting to be Hama. Not wanting to be like her. But now I am."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Pakku says slowly. He does not know _what _to say to something that disturbing.

"Well I've done it," Katara whispers into her food. Pakku swallows and realizes that something must be done.

"Katara, I praise my students rarely, but you are the best waterbender I have ever taught. I will make it my duty to help restore your bending before the Invasion," Pakku says and Katara swallows, looking at him with wide, glittering cobalt eyes. He simply nods in acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Master Pakku," Katara says with a respectful bow of her head.

"What you've been through in the Fire Nation should be more than enough to propel your bending," Pakku says and Katara squints at the table. He pauses, examining her.

"I don't want to think about what I've been through in the Fire Nation," Katara whispers. Even if it means getting her bending back, she does not want to think about the Fire Nation. And in all her optimism, she does not want to think of it as being beneficial.

"I didn't mean to offend," Pakku says cautiously. He does not know what Katara has experienced, all he has are bits and pieces of information from she and her friends. "I think I can help you... but you will have to acknowledge that what happened has happened and cannot be changed."

"I don't know if that's worth it," Katara says softly and Pakku looks surprised. "Maybe I'll just..." She does not know what she will do, but she does not want to do what he is suggesting.

"Katara... I know it is painful, but sometimes it has to be done. I do not think they can win this fight without you on their side. From what I saw in the war room, you clearly love your friends. Do not abandon them because of old wounds," Pakku says and Katara grits her teeth. She has the nonsensical urge to punch him for suggesting she would ever abandon her friends.

But then she realizes that she _is _abandoning them. By refusing to work towards regaining her bending, she is casting their lives away in her own self interest.

And so, Katara knows she must face the painful facts.

"I'll work with you to get my bending back, Master Pakku," Katara agrees and he nods at her expressionlessly. But she thinks his eyes have a bit of a smile in them. Or maybe not.

Katara finishes her breakfast and prepares for her training with Pakku.

And prepares to rip the bandages off of her oozing emotional injuries, hoping she will not bleed out.

Outside in the courtyard, Iroh has asked Zuko and Azula to spar together while he takes care of an issue in one of the war rooms.

"Ugh, Zuko!" Azula shrieks in exasperation. He grits his teeth. She has to be the most frustrating sparring partner in the history of bending. No, the history of time. Or are those even mutually exclusive?

They have been training, sweating in the icy morning. The pavilion is more equipped than even the palace was for training in combat, bending and everything in between. It probably is even more stocked than most Fire Nation fortresses. And, therefore, everyone is preparing for the invasion all day and most of the night. When not planning strategy or rounding up soldiers, they are training for the fights, seeing as they will head the soldiers.

"I don't know what you expect me to do. You can read minds or something!" Zuko snaps, rubbing his arm where Azula swung him to the ground in their spar.

"It's not _mind reading_. You tell me exactly what you're going to do before you do it. The most important thing in battle is unpredictability. Have you ever known what I was going to do next while fighting me?" Azula asks, tilting her head to the side.

"No. Especially when you try to kill Uncle," Zuko sighs but Azula ignores him.

"You want to go to the final fight with me. I know you do. And, Zuko," Azula says before rubbing her neck and looking uncomfortable, "Zuko, there's nobody I'd rather do it with. But he is going to see every punch of yours coming ten minutes before you strike. Hit me. Go on."

"I..." Zuko sighs, rolls his eyes and throws a single burning fist. It is caught by slender fingers. "I knew you would do that!"

"Okay, at least try to surprise me." Azula crosses her arms.

"Why don't you tell me how to─" He throws out what he assumes to be a surprise attack and Azula stifles that one before it blossoms as well. "Mind reading!"

"Not _mind reading_. You have about three thousand tells," Azula sighs, rubbing her temples. Zuko clenches his jaw even tighter, severely worsening his headache. "Would you like me to go through all of them with you?"

"Yes!" Zuko snaps and Azula is surprised. She imagined him to resist her teaching much more. "I actually would like to know how to stop you people from reading my mind."

"Good," Azula mutters, annoyed already. "Do you remember that firebending teacher we had who completely kicked your ass for saying that the lesson was useless?"

"Don't remind me of things like that," Zuko snarls as Azula is laughing at her own memory. "I was an arrogant child."

"Oh, don't I know," Azula purrs as if she was not. "Okay, laughing time is over. I'm going to erase all of your tells now so that father won't knock you down within two seconds of our fight. Because I am not saving your ass."

"Good to know you love me so much." Zuko rolls his eyes as his lips twitch.

"It's tough love, brother."

Smirk.

As Zuko and Azula practice, Pakku takes Katara outside. It is starting to rain, which Pakku is glad of. It should help gauge her waterbending abilities.

"Do you feel the rain?" Master Pakku inquires.

"It's hitting my head," Katara replies and he sighs. She frowns, knowing she should give it more effort. Her bending is important to her and she should treat it that way. "I can a little bit. But not like I used to be able to."

"I need you to think about the moment you developed your mental block," Pakku says and Katara frowns. "Katara." She inhales sharply and exhales slowly through her mouth.

There is not enough rain here to wash away the feelings. Or to hide the tears she fears shedding in front of her old master.

"I had to defend them," Katara says once the words finally come to her. "I had to save them. These bounty hunters attacked us and I didn't have time to do anything else. I made him bleed to death. I killed him."

Pakku is silent for a moment. "In war there are casualties. And those bounty hunters would have killed your friends."

"But not that way. Not with bloodbending. I'm _not _a bloodbender."

"You are," Pakku says and Katara gnashes her teeth. He has _no _right to accuse her of that. "You are a bloodbender and you will have to accept that if you want to progress in your life. You can choose not to do it, but it is what you are."

"Screw you!" Katara snaps and Pakku's eyes widen in surprise. Katara has always been respectful. He never would have expected her to snap at him like that. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Master Pakku. I... I have a lot going on in my head right now."

"Evidently." Pakku sighs. "Let's go for a walk. You can tell me more about your struggles with this mental block. Then we can do some breathing exercises and see where we can take it from there."

Katara swallows her objections, nods, and follows Pakku down the slippery stone paths.

She needs to get her bending back.

Zuko and Azula finish their spar and go to examine the other stations Iroh has had set up. The Dragon of the West takes the Invasion very seriously, and Azula values that. He has invited Zuko and Azula to dinner with him tonight, and Azula is thinking it will go quite differently than dinner with their father.

She might be starting to like her uncle, if only because he is preparing her to murder her father.

Mai is with Piandao and Ty Lee, and Zuko and Azula quickly join them. The weapon arsenal is impressive, and Mai and Ty Lee are exploring it. Azula kisses Ty Lee on the lips in greeting as Zuko awkward nods at Mai. She blushes light pink and quickly seizes a bow to divert attention from the awkwardness.

"Can I see this bow?" Mai asks, plucking the smooth wooden bow up into her hands. Piandao nods. Mai turns to Zuko and smirks. "You know what I always wanted to be when I grew up?"

"What?" Zuko asks curiously. He never knew much about Mai, he notices more and more every day. Maybe it makes sense that she fell in love with someone other than the boy she was engaged to without her will. And maybe Zuko is okay with that.

"A Yuyan Archer," Mai admits with a tiny blush.

"I've never seen you use a bow," Zuko says, his eyes flickering in surprise. He does not mention the fact that the Yuyan Archers shot him once.

"Bows are hard to carry around and don't go undetected easily. I learned to use my hands. _But_ I haven't lost my touch," Mai says, picking up three arrows and placing them all on the bow.

She narrows her eyes at the target and releases. Piandao's eyebrows shoot up as the first arrow lands and the second two pierce it in half. The arrows have all punctured the exact center of the chipped red paint of the bull's eye.

"Where did you learn that?" Master Piandao inquires, astounded. Mai just shrugs.

"I made my parents buy me archery lessons as a kid." She picks up three more arrows and repeats it.

"What a nice party trick," Azula purrs and Mai just rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it will be necessary to kill your enemies with as many arrows as you can possible expend per body."

"Azula," Zuko snaps, annoyed. Ty Lee snickers at Zuko's defense of his ex girlfriend, her arm wrapped around Azula's waist.

"No, no, she has a point," Mai admits, setting one arrow on the bow this time. "The best part about just using my hands is that I can hit three guys with one strike. I have yet to even find a Yuyan Archer move that lets me do that with one of these clunky things. Nice bow, though, Master Piandao."

Mai continues her archery. It looks impressive, Azula admits silently.

"You have to teach me how you killed Admiral Maboro," Azula whispers to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee breathes in deeply and then nods.

"Tomorrow. It's called the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique."

"Did... you make that up?" Azula asks, cocking a quizzical eyebrow. Ty Lee grins and nods.

"It's wordy, but it sounds pretty cool," she says brightly and Azula just shrugs.

"I look forward to tomorrow then," Azula says softly, kissing Ty Lee again.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation, the most worrying thought on Fire Lord Ozai's mind is the fact that his children have made it to Ba Sing Se. It cannot be good. There is no human way it could spell anything but trouble. Iroh is too weak to attack, but Zuko and Azula in the fortress of the only standing enemies of the Fire Nation is worrying.

And Azula's influence over the people of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation is even more worrying. Iroh will know how to exploit that, how to use her for propaganda like Ozai did. Except Azula will be far more willing to help him.

All she wants is the throne. It is selfish, petty, absurd... so like her father. He wanted the throne at the expense of logic and Azula will fall prey to that same trap. Just because her little friends are so selfless does not make her anything but a mad, mad girl with extreme tunnel vision about her goals and ambition.

"We've successfully infiltrated Ba Sing Se," interrupts Ozai's swirling thoughts. "My apologies; I did not mean to interrupt."

"It's worth interrupting to tell me," Ozai replies and the man looks massively relieved. "How did you manage?"

"They let in refugees very easily." The man smiles smugly as if it is such an accomplishment. As if three fourteen year old girls did not successfully infiltrate Ba Sing Se. Three fourteen year old girls who are currently in Ba Sing Se preparing to murder him.

"Keep in touch about this. I need to know what happens," Ozai says, his tone distracted.

"Your daughter will be in your hands before you know it."

"Don't get too overconfident. These aren't incompetent Earth Kingdom generals and despots. This is General Iroh and Former Fire Lord Azula," Ozai growls and the man's eyes widen for a moment in fear. But he just nods, bows, and ducks out of the throne room.

In Ba Sing Se, Katara shrieks in frustration.

"It's not working!" she exclaims, feeling ridiculous. Pakku stares silently at her as she grabs raindrops and flicks them about. "You said it would work!"

"I had no idea if it would work. I said it might work." Pakku is starting to bristle and Katara feels a twinge of searing regret in her stomach. "Concentrate."

"I _am _concentrating. I'm never getting my bending back and I just don't care. I don't. I don't care anymore," Katara screams. She can feel the water hit by her voice, but it will not move with her motions of a bender. And it fills her with virulent rage.

She feels weak and helpless. Pakku can see that but he does not intend to comment on it for a second.

"Keep breathing, Katara. I know you can do it," he says and she sticks her tongue to the roof of her mouth to keep from screaming at him again.

It is not like her to be so angry. But she has been trying to bend for two hours and making zero progress.

While Katara is working with Pakku, the Fire Nation infiltration is going as planned. In the middle of the courtyard, the beginning of the fight starts. It was planned, weak refugees secretly wielding weapons and firebending. Iroh is the first to be struck, but his counterattack is powerful.

And all of the best warriors are concentrated within the palace where the fake refugees are attacking. There must be fifty or sixty of them, but Iroh and Jeong Jeong are already making quick work of them when the others get involved.

Azula is grabbed by the arms and lashes out in a burst of blue flame. She realizes they are all coming at her and Zuko and Ty Lee lunge in front of her, helping ward them off.

She is the target. _Of course _Azula is the target. Ugh.

The fight on the other side of the palace breaks out before Mai can register what is going on. She was looking for Katara and had just seen her standing on the other side of the courtyard. She looks beautiful in the sunlight, sparkling and shining on her dark hair.

But now Mai sees that they had been infiltrated and that an arrow has just whizzed by her ear. Katara has to wait. Mai quickly reaches for her knives but quickly whips her fingers away as fire collides with her sleeve. She tears it from her shirt and dives out of the way of more roaring flames.

Katara sees it from across the courtyard. The fight is much worse in the front and Zuko leaves her to go stop it. She runs forward as Mai slashes a throat before an assailant seizes her wrist and flips her to the ground. Katara realizes it is a helpless, futile situation as she sees a heel hit Mai's throat.

She reaches for the rain, knowing she can feel it. And it solidifies into whips of water around her. Katara does not even notice she is bending as she turns the whips into blades of ice that penetrate bleeding chests of the people attacking Mai.

Mai gets up, soaking and finishes off the last man standing with a quick toss of an arrow.

Katara has tears streaming from her eyes as she realizes she is waterbending.

Mai, ignoring how wet and cold she is, presses her lips against Katara's. She slides her hand behind the back of the waterbender and breathes her in. She smells like rainwater and the first dawn of spring. And Mai would have been repulsed by that at one point in her life, but right now, all she cares about is this kiss.

Katara leans in, her heart swelling with the passion of her bending again. She can feel the rain around her and she freezes it over. In the dead of summer, the filthy streets of Ba Sing Se are solid ice, save for the dry circle around she and Mai's feet. Her toes touch Mai's and she does not care that she cannot breathe.

All that Katara cares about is this kiss.

The war can wait.


	31. Words That Start With R

A/N: There's a pretty hefty _Kill Bill _reference in this chapter. A little homage to the inspiration for so much of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Words That Start With R**

* * *

"No," Azula says as she walks into the war room.

"No, what?" Sokka snaps and Azula points at the stone pieces he is moving.

"No, those soldiers are all going to die if you send them there. That's less than a mile away from Pohai Stronghold. You're completely screwed," Azula says and Sokka squints at her for a moment. "Colonel Shinu is not known for incompetence. And he's not loyal to me in the slightest; he's loyal to his paycheck."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sokka asks, squinting at the empty space. Azula sees that he has fortresses marked, but he is missing most of the powerful, vital ones with elite soldiers.

"Would you like me to color in the other fortresses you're missing?" Azula replies sharply and Sokka grits his teeth. "I'm here to help you people, do you understand? Now you need some reinforcements if you're going to be attacking that base because my father has recently channeled an unhealthy amount of funding because of your raids in the nearby area."

"Slow... down..." Sokka still has his eyes narrowed like a moron.

"I'm very useful to you, seeing as I've been deeply involved in this war for the past several years. And whatever I can do to affirm your faith in me, I will," Azula purrs and Sokka clears his throat before handing her the chalk they have been using to outline the Fire Nation supply lines and bases.

Azula starts examining the map and filling in blanks.

Her father certainly made a mistake by letting her sit in on all of his war meetings after he caught her with Ty Lee. He was watching her, but she was also watching him. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting to strike.

"You're here about the revolution," Sokka says and Azula nods once. "We wanted to talk to you about possible propaganda from you. Seeing as a ton of soldiers are defecting to fight for you."

"I'd be happy to," Azula says.

"Master Piandao is going to be in charge of it. He's not here yet." Sokka feels incredibly awkward as Azula is drawing and treating this so calmly.

He thinks she might be crazy.

The next morning, Ty Lee wakes to Azula talking in her sleep. It usually is something about her father, but she is murmuring, "Invincibility lies in the defense, and the possibility of victory in the attack."

She has been training too much. When you get to the point that you're reciting verses from war strategy guides in your sleep... But Ty Lee would rather her be too ready than unprepared for Ozai.

"Azula, wake up," Ty Lee says, jabbing her in the shoulder.

"Ow," Azula murmurs as her eyes slowly open, squinting from the sunlight pouring through the window.

"We're going to go do something fun. You're quoting General Tai Yang's Third Manifesto in your sleep," Ty Lee whispers and Azula rubs her eyes.

"I have to─"

"You have to have fun with me," Ty Lee says and Azula just shrugs.

Ty Lee seizes Azula and forces clothes into her hands. They get dressed silently as the sun rises higher in the sky. Azula knows very well she should be practicing and gathering any knowledge she can to help her in her assault on Caldera, but _fun _does not sound so bad.

"How are we going to have fun?" Azula asks as she and Ty Lee duck through barricades and gatherings of soldiers.

Ty Lee watches Azula anxiously glance back at the palace and so she seizes her by the neck.

"Stop looking longingly at your training. Do you know how hard I had to work to be able to stand on my hands a hundred feet off of the ground?"

"Minimally?" Azula offers and Ty Lee rolls her eyes.

"_Hard_. Not as hard as your firebending insanity that your father forced on you, but I would've _totally _snapped if I didn't try to have _fun_ sometimes," Ty Lee says shrilly and Azula just shrugs.

"You could teach me how you killed Admiral Maboro," Azula suggests and Ty Lee shoots her a glare that makes her recoil slightly.

"_No_ training. Let's find something interesting to do," Ty Lee states firmly and Azula does not argue. Ty Lee's hand slips from the crook of her elbow to her hand and they clasp their fingers together.

All Azula can see is ash and dust. It is... nearly disgusting. Ba Sing Se was gross last time she was here, but it feels worse now. And the poverty is even more evident, even in the upper ring. The walls still have marks from where they crashed to the ground, and some of the stone is reinforced with new rocks.

"We ruined this place, didn't we?" Azula asks and Ty Lee realizes Azula could not have fun if she tried.

"It's not like we could've predicted all of the stuff that would happen that would make us wind up here," Ty Lee says with a shrug. "We made all the right choices."

"I don't think that's true," Azula says and Ty Lee's eyes flicker wide in surprise. "I have a lot of... regrets."

"Regrets?" Ty Lee asks. It does not seem like the kind of thing Azula is capable of feeling. "What kind of regrets?"

"The kind that make it hard to sleep at night." Silence. Azula's face makes it clear that she does not want to discuss this any further.

"Well, I'm looking for relief," Ty Lee says quietly and Azula studies her closely.

"Then maybe we should be training and not exploring this filthy city. It's gross and dirty and it smells like death," Azula says as Ty Lee steps up onto a board that leads to more boards, all slammed and nailed together to reach a freshly built watchtower on the wall. She extends one hand to Azula and Azula takes it, allowing herself to be lifted up onto the makeshift path.

"I think you're restless," Ty Lee says and Azula just shrugs.

"I know I'm restless. I'm not going to rest until my father is dead," Azula replies, carefully balancing on the tender wood as they walk towards the watchtower.

"Just stop for a moment," Ty Lee says as they reach the watchtower. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I see charred grass and failed battles." Silence. Ty Lee frowns for a moment. "The sky is nice over the bay, I guess." Azula shrugs.

"You know what you need?" Ty Lee says, wrapping an arm around Azula's waist.

"What?" Azula inquires softly, looking at Ty Lee's lips.

"Retirement."

"I'll retire when I'm dead," Azula whispers and Ty Lee smiles faintly. "I mean, after this war is over, I'm Fire Lord again. There's not a lot of room for relaxation."

Ty Lee laughs and Azula has no idea what she finds so funny.

"Alright, fine, if not _retirement_, just the occasional _relaxation_. We still have a lakehouse to build," Ty Lee breathes and Azula smiles faintly.

"It's not a hideous view. But I honestly prefer the view of the pier of Caldera. That's what I'll look at first after I kill my father," Azula says quietly. "And it will be filled with the ships of my soldiers."

"Slightly sexy," Ty Lee says and Azula rolls her eyes.

Before Azula can say anymore, Ty Lee slides her other arm around her fiancee, kissing her. Her lips trail down her neck, brushing against the bruises from the long journey and difficult training. Their bodies are so worn and exhausted, yet Ty Lee still insatiably wants her. The sensation of pleasure is painfully irresistible amongst all of the endless pain.

Azula, at first, does not react. She stands there as Ty Lee's lips touch her, pressing and releasing on her skin. She can only stare towards the west, towards the calm bay and smoke rising above the trees in the distance. All of the land between she and the Fire Nation.

But she turns away from her goal and sinks her teeth into Ty Lee's lips. They slip towards the back wall of the watchtower, against a combination of old stone, new stone and rotting wood.

"We're going to get caught, aren't we?" Azula asks as Ty Lee is tugging at her clothes. The disgraced princess feels chilled and heated from the gradual removal of her new Earth Kingdom clothes.

"Probably. That's what makes it so fun," Ty Lee says, pulling back from Azula for a moment to remove her own shirt.

"You're insane," Azula murmurs as Ty Lee's lips touch hers.

The princess runs her fingers along Ty Lee's worn bra, slipping down along her protruding ribs, over scars, to her navel. She touches the top of her underwear and slips it away.

Ty Lee wraps Azula around her, as if she will slip away. She touches her carefully, kisses her cheekbone, her clavicle, and slowly presses her against the wall. Azula feels the ache and the burn.

She supposes this qualifies as some form of fun.

Azula spends the rest of the day exploring Ba Sing Se with Ty Lee in a blissful, boundless afterglow. They laugh and talk as if they are not in the middle of an endless war.

They laugh and talk as if Azula's regrets never happened.

"Did you ever notice that every time you try to get revenge you just get hurt?" Mai asks Azula the next morning as they train in a secluded section away from the soldiers. Keeping Azula hidden was an idea of Iroh's that no one is disagreeing with.

"I'm starting to catch on," Azula replies between deep breaths. She is pushing herself too hard; she is trying to forget.

"We found you someone to practice with." Katara bursts onto the pavilion. Azula stops mid motion and freezes in a position that looks incredibly painful.

"I'd rather not. I've practiced alone for plenty of years," Azula says, pulling her leg down and crossing her arms."Practicing with Zuko has been an exercise in frustration."

She touches her stomach and feels violently uncomfortable about it. Even not stopping training for five minutes for the two weeks in Ba Sing Se save for her tryst yesterday and the long, physically taxing journey from the Fire Nation, she still feels as weak as when she woke up and tried to fight her father.

"If you're going to fight the firebender who..." Katara trails off. People have been referring to Ozai as the man who killed the Avatar, but it hurts her to say it. It hurts her more to almost say it, and especially in front of Mai. "Your father, you're going to need to practice against other firebenders."

"Am I going to get a lecture with it? Or are they just going to try to block my punches?" Azula asks and Katara shrugs. Azula rolls her eyes, expecting her Uncle, but instead she sees a man she has never seen before.

He looks vaguely familiar, but she cannot explain why. Far from groomed white hair, but an impeccably cared for white beard and mustache. His skin is wrinkled but vaguely taut. He walks with a slow purpose, as if he is thinking about every step.

_Great_. He is going to be one _those _instructors.

"I vowed never to teach firebending again," he says and she eyes him closely. No, he was never her instructor. "But, in light of what you're expected to do, I will make an exception."

Azula purses her lips. "We can try," she says airily.

"I hear you are a prodigy," he continues, eyeing her closely.

"I am," she says and he pauses, contemplating the course of action.

"Then show me how good you are," he replies and she almost thinks he is mocking her. But she complies; if it will help her against her father, she will do it.

He steps towards her. And Azula begins the fight.

The training with Jeong Jeong is disgustingly arduous. His methods are not as crazy as Ozai's, but they are just as demanding. And his brusque tone frustrates her to no end as he tells her about _restraint_. Restraint, restraint, restraint. _Ugh_. She is about to gouge his eyes out with her hands when he tells her she can take a break because he has a meeting.

She instantly slips off to locate her brother, who she sees across the courtyard talking and laughing with the blind girl. Azula thinks they might make for a cute couple, and she is not the type to call couples cute. The tension is deplorably palpable.

"So, Mai and Katara," Toph says to Zuko. He simply stares at her in response.

"It's that obvious?" Zuko sighs, rubbing his temples.

They are sitting on the steps of the palace, the sun burning bright in the sky. Everyone is training, but Zuko took a break and wound up finding Toph doing the same. She seems _amused _by the invasion, and not daunted by the thought of certain death at all. He has always liked that about her; she has the ability to dive headfirst without breaking her neck, a skill Zuko still hasn't developed.

"Yup," Toph remarks, shrugging. "I guess that makes you available."

"Are you... interested?" Zuko asks and Toph laughs hysterically, leaving Zuko feeling utterly ridiculous.

"Keep dreaming, Sparky." She slowly shakes her head with a small smile.

"Toph," says a voice that makes Zuko yelp in surprise.

"Princess Trustworthy."

"You saw her coming. Why didn't you warn me?" Zuko demands of Toph and she just shrugs and laughs.

"I like her," Azula purrs, sitting down beside the master earthbender. "I was thinking we could teach Zuko a skill that I've never succeeded at teaching before. But, I didn't have a reliable way to do it. And most people are so barred by, erm, _morality_."

"So, we're talking shady and exciting?" Toph asks, her eyebrows shooting up. Zuko shakes his head slowly.

"I want to teach Zuko how to lie," Azula says and Toph smirks.

"I'm so in," Toph replies and Zuko rubs his face. He _does _want to learn.

"Alright, so, first and foremost, if you have to take a lie detector test and know ahead of time, don't bother with tricks and tips and _skill_. Take herbs that slow your heart rate. Those used for anti-anxiety and painkilling tend to work," Azula begins, leaping right into the lesson. "Once you've taken that, there's no way they can tell. Except, well, by looking at your face. But we'll do that next."

"Except by looking at my face? Then what's the point?" Zuko asks, baffled. Azula shoots him a warning glance and he realizes that he is signed up for this lesson whether he likes it or not. So he nods, watching Toph wait excitedly for the next part of lessons in lying. "So, lying lessons."

"No, no, ZuZu. Truthbending. I'm teaching you truthbending," Azula purrs smoothly and Zuko rolls his eyes.

"Did you make that up when you were four?" Zuko asks, almost amused by the childishness.

"How did you know?" she asks, genuinely surprised. Zuko just shakes his head and Azula prepares to proceed with the lesson in truthbending.

"When I'm I going to need lying─"

"_Truthbending_."

"When am I going to need _truthbending_ in the Invasion?" Zuko crosses his arms and Azula sighs.

"It's a useful skill at all times. Don't miss out on this invaluable lesson from the best liar in the history of time," Azula says and Toph turns up a palm.

"It sounds pretty fun to me," she says honestly and Zuko sighs.

"Okay, okay, you two win. Teach me ly-_truthbending_." He cannot believe he got himself into this.

"Wonderful," Azula purrs.

Zuko swallows and braces himself.

That afternoon, Azula is training in the courtyard with Jeong Jeong. He is intently focused on his student, not showing that he is impressed. She seems to have great respect for fire as well, which he appreciates. And so they fight in the courtyard, sweating in the frigid morning as their flames melt the frost on the grass.

Ty Lee walks to them, thinking about her promise to Azula yesterday. And she knows that her knowledge will help Azula more than anything that she is being taught. Using chi-blocking on Ozai may very well save Azula's life, and Ty Lee knows she could not live without Azula at this point.

And so she has figured out how she will teach Azula, and come to find the princess in order to tell her.

"If we're teaching Azula things," Ty Lee says, looking hesitant, wrestling with her words in her mouth. "I have something to show her. I promised I would tell you how I killed Admiral Maboro."

Azula looks up, gasping for breath. Her girlfriend has appeared out of seemingly nowhere, walking onto the pavilion where Azula is training with her uncle.

"Yes?" Azula asks, wiping sweat off of her forehead. It almost amuses her how she desires to look presentable for Ty Lee.

"You want to choke your father to death?" Ty Lee asks and Azula nods. Iroh chews on his lip to keep from arguing. "It's going to be pretty hard to get a man that much bigger than you on his knees, or pin him down. Even if you hit him with lightning."

"You want to teach me how to paralyze someone?" Azula asks breathlessly and Ty Lee nods slowly. "And kill him. Like Admiral Maboro."

"I want to teach you how to do more than just block bending or render limbs useless. I'm going to teach you how to leave anybody, no matter how strong, entirely helpless," Ty Lee replies. "I didn't want to ever show you this because, well, you were dangerous enough on your own. But if you want him on his knees, looking at you terrified, and you want to break his neckbones, this is going to help you a lot more than fire."

Azula nods and breaks away from her uncle. He frowns faintly but leaves his niece and her fiancee to themselves.

"I can't show you on a live person," Ty Lee says, prancing away from Azula and walking to a mannequin stabbed by knives, charred in places and still damp with Katara's attacks. "Just watch. Five pressure points. Around the heart."

"It's going to be a little difficult to get that close to him," Azula breathes as Ty Lee clenches a fist.

"I think you can," Ty Lee says genuinely and Azula swallows. Maybe she can. "You know what the man who taught me chi-blocking told me?"

"What?" Azula murmurs, waiting anxiously for her lesson. She has demanded Ty Lee to teach her chi-blocking before, and it is the only thing Ty Lee has ever denied her.

"The man who taught him was apparently Sozin's right hand in the beginning of the war. After they wiped out the airbenders, his master ─ Ji, I think his name was ─ he was awarded this governorship of a really nice place in the Earth Kingdom."

"Right," Azula says, trying to stop her fingers from twitching. _Respect her story, respect her story_...

"And while he was walking, he saw this Earth Kingdom guy. He gave this man a nod of respect, even though he was his subject and beneath him. But the Earth Kingdom guy did not bow back or show any respect."

"So?"

"So, he turns to the man, and he hits him in five places. He crumbles downward, paralyzed, as everything slowly shuts down. No removal of his bending or a sore arm or something. His insides slowly stopped. And then his legend began," Ty Lee says and Azula raises her eyebrows.

"I never heard this legend. Then again, it probably wasn't important for my princess lessons," Azula says, looking Ty Lee up and down.

"He was my great grandfather," Ty Lee says and Azula's eyes flicker. "And he taught my grandfather, who taught me, after my father preferred business and politics over being a soldier."

"You never told me about how you learned."

"You never asked," Ty Lee chirps, shrugging. "Alright, I'm going to teach you the five point pressure technique. And as your father is slowly dying, you can choke him. And, even if you don't succeed in strangling him ─ but of course you will ─ he'll die anyway."

"That is the sexiest thing you have ever said," Azula says, pressing her lips against Ty Lee's passionately. They melt into each other for a moment in the brisk, cold morning.

"You smell like sweat and smoke," Ty Lee whispers as the kiss breaks. Azula rolls her eyes.

"Well, I've been firebending all morning, haven't I?" she says bitterly and Ty Lee smiles.

"Are you ready for the invasion?" Ty Lee asks, holding Azula's fingers lightly. Even the slight touch feels like being hit by lightning.

"I was born ready," Azula says earnestly and Ty Lee's grin widens. "It's going to be perfect."

Ty Lee does not believe that, but she wants to believe it. She just kisses Azula again, hoping to prolong the ignorance of the fact that many of them may die. Invading the Fire Nation is not something that everyone escapes from unscathed. People may be loyal to Azula, but more people are loyal to their country.

But for a little while, Ty Lee has everything. And she will savor it for as long as she can. And she savors the taste of Azula's lips on hers, even if they are bloody and chapped.

The love in the morning is immensely strong. Ty Lee steps away from her, hating having to pull herself from the tender touching and craving.

Yet, they both know that Azula has to practice the Five Point Exploding Heart Technique if she is ever going to use it correctly.

They train together, talking and laughing like they did when they were young and foolish.

It feels nice.

That night, Iroh sits at the table with his niece and nephew. He has invited them to dinner and he looks pleased to see them. It is entirely different from the dinner with Ozai that was the turning point in the beginning of Zuko and Azula's war against him.

The memories of Ozai's forced dinner are fresh, although they are old. Just like every other memory that has the potential to surface in one of the royal siblings' minds at any moment. And Iroh is well aware of that, even if he has no idea what went on at the dinner with Ozai. He just knows that they are damaged by their father.

"I want to say something," Azula says and Iroh nods. He looks so wary of her ever since he found out about Kazumi and it perturbs Azula. But she says nothing because he is her only chance of defeating her father. "I'm sorry for, you know, fighting a war against you. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

_"What are you two doing?" Uncle demands as he finds Azula and Zuko covered in mud and grass, clutching a broken priceless heirloom, in the middle of the palace._

_ "It seemed like a good idea at the time," Azula says, flashing a smile._

_ Zuko tries to hide behind her._

"I fought a war against you too," Iroh says with a shrug. "I do not blame you for fighting."

"Well, good," Azula says uncomfortably. Zuko puts food in his mouth. "It must have been strange, going from being a retired general to the leader in the fight against the Fire Nation. _Defending _Ba Sing Se after, well, you know, trying to defeat it."

"It was strange," Iroh admits. "I always thought I would rather die than retire in my youth, but I kind of miss just running a tea shop."

"Well, you can go back to running your tea shop soon enough. I'm looking forward to the Invasion," Azula says, a slightly dreamy glint in her eyes.

"We are all looking forward to the end of this abhorrent war," Iroh says earnestly. "Azula, what is your daughter's name?"

"Why do you care?" Suddenly, the civility between Azula and Iroh is gone. Zuko nearly chokes as he tries to think of a way to keep this from devolving into a fight.

"You just never mentioned it." Iroh squirms slightly and Azula enjoys his discomfort more than she should.

"Her name is Kazumi. And I'm not letting my father have her," Azula says fiercely. Zuko hopes Iroh will pick up the cue to drop this topic altogether.

Zuko is suddenly reminded of how their conversation at the dinner with their father began; Azula asked Zuko what she should name her child. And then it descended into absolute madness. They both nearly died.

"It is, uh, nice to see you two so close," Iroh says, glancing between his niece and nephew. He cannot help but think about how he does not know them anymore. Perhaps he never knew Azula, but Zuko, who he knows as well as he knows himself, is very different now. He cannot get over how much Zuko has grown and matured, and that it was through suffering that he became that way.

"Yes, when your crazy father tries to kill you, it tends to bring a family together," Azula purrs, her words laced with venom. Zuko does not like this dinner any more than he liked the one with Ozai. "Zuko has proven to me that family counts for something."

In that is an accusation. And Zuko gazes at his soup, because it is an accusation that is very true. It seemed to make sense that Uncle favored Zuko when Zuko was young. Zuko figured it was because Azula did not need him. Just like... just like mother always said. _'You need me more than she does.'_

But, the truth is, Azula needed them most of all.

And they all abandoned her without a second thought.


	32. Your Side Was Always a Bit Lonely

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Your Side Was Always a Bit Lonely**

* * *

"Azula, we should get married," Ty Lee says brightly in the morning before training. Azula blinks several times and yawns. She has only just woken up and already she is being propositioned for marriage. "We've been engaged for long enough."

"I was just thinking we could stay engaged forever," Azula replies with a small, twisted smirk. Ty Lee hits her shoulder. "Well, we're likely going to die soon, so we might as well tie the knot."

"Exactly my logic," Ty Lee says and Azula can only laugh.

Staring down death has become a day to day activity for Former Fire Lord Azula.

"Well, I suppose, in case we die... we might as well get married," Azula says, hating the feeling in her heart of absolute joy and thrilled sensations at the possibility.

Ty Lee kisses Azula and they cling to each other for a moment.

"I'm looking forward to be Fire Lady," Ty Lee whispers and Azula just rests her head on Ty Lee's shoulder.

They lie there for longer than they should before going to Iroh's meeting he called for last night.

"I have a mission for all of you," Iroh announces after breakfast. Azula, Ty Lee, Zuko, Mai, Katara and the others have gathered to prepare for training, but evidently there is more going on.

"What kind of mission?" Katara asks hesitantly, unsure if she wants to risk herself when they are so close to the Invasion.

"Several of our most valuable officers were abducted. We thought at first they were taken by slavers, but now it is evident that they are being held captive for information by the Fire Nation. I need them rescued before any of our secrets are revealed," Iroh says and Azula can understand why he has prioritized this mission over petty sparring.

"What do we have to do?" Azula inquires, leaning forward. Something in her uncle's face shifts that she does not like.

"You will not be going on the mission," Iroh says and Azula clenches her fist. Ty Lee grabs her wrist and holds it, as if it is any consolation.

"What do you mean? Have I not gained your trust enough?" Azula snarls, her eyes molten with rage. But Iroh remains perfectly calm.

"You will be here with me, working on the propaganda for our cause, and rallying soldiers to help us. That is where we need you most," Iroh says and Azula hates that he is right. She knows that her face is enough to start a war, and she will be of much more use here in Ba Sing Se then she would be in a fight. But she longs for battle more than she imagined she would.

Iroh then orders, "You four go meet up with the men who will escort you to the location. Azula, come with me, your speech is in two hours and you need to get ready."

Azula kisses Ty Lee fiercely and murmurs, "Don't be late for our wedding. It's tomorrow."

"Okay," Ty Lee breathes and she digs her fingers into her palms as she watches Azula walk away with Iroh.

Hopefully it is not the last time. Ty Lee cannot imagine it being the last time.

An hour and a half later, Mai, Zuko, Katara and Ty Lee have been dropped off in the direction of the fortress they are meant to rescue the soldiers from. Ty Lee can already feel that this is going to be a trip that highlights the rifts between Mai, Zuko and Katara and their complicated love triangle.

Ty Lee rubs her fingers along the engraved dragon on her betrothal necklace. She just wants to be with Azula, but she knows she has to help the Earth Kingdom army in any way possible.

They finally arrive at the fortress after a quick walk, and Ty Lee swings up into a tree for some swift reconnaissance. She slips around and finds that the fortress is completely deserted. Incredibly strange, in her eyes. She jumps back down and turns to her friends.

"There's nobody there. It's probably a trap," Ty Lee says, squinting at the gates. They look... unlocked.

"We have to check anyway. We've gotten out of worse situations," Mai says and Ty Lee hesitantly nods. She is getting married in two days, but she might die today, and that terrifies her.

Zuko and Katara go in first, opening the gates and walking through the abandoned camp.

"Maybe our intel was wrong," Katara suggests as she examines how decrepit everything is. "Maybe they moved the camp and abandoned this one."

"I hope that's the situation," Zuko says quietly and Katara, Mai and Ty Lee strongly agree.

As they walk inside, examining the rooms, Zuko goes with Mai and Katara goes with Ty Lee. They split up to cover more ground.

"Mai, I... I want to talk to you about you and Katara," Zuko says as soon as they are in the woods. Mai examines him, unsure what he wants her to say or why he is still clinging on. Ba Sing Se may not be a dead dream, but their relationship certainly is.

"Look, Zuko, I think I love her. I mean, I haven't told her yet, that I love her. But I think I do. You're a good person. You're probably the best person I know and... look, I can't be with you, okay? The only reason we even started dating was because of a stupid marriage contract. Things change," Mai says and Zuko knows she is right. But in his heart of hearts, he still wants to be with her.

"You know..." It pains Zuko to make this move. But he knows he has to. Hanging onto the past is no way to move into the future and guide the world to balance again. "Just do me one favor."

"Mhm?" Mai asks, sounding like she genuinely intends to do so.

"If you love her, tell her," Zuko says and Mai nods. She did not expect that from Zuko, but she is incredibly glad to hear it.

"I will." Mai kisses Zuko on the cheek, increasing the confusion. He does not know what to make of her, but before he can pry further, Katara shouts across the fortress.

"We found tunnels! Or caves or something!" Katara shouts and Zuko and Mai rush down the decaying stairs and to her side.

The path into the tunnels is clean, fresh and new. This is by all means where they are supposed to go. For some reason, the fortress must have been moved underground.

Delving into the caves is utterly terrifying. Ty Lee does not know what to think or what to do. Her heart is pounding in her chest. She knows she can defend herself just fine, but the things that lurk in the dark can be much more frightening than those that actively try to kill her.

She always was afraid of the dark. When she was a kid she made Azula sleep with the lights on during their sleepovers, but as soon as Mai and Azula adjusted to sleeping that way, she decided to face her fears, and they all had to learn to sleep with the lights off. It is a funny story, but Ty Lee bets Azula and Mai are not all too happy about it.

Ty Lee is also made uncomfortable by the tension between Zuko, Katara and Mai. Their love triangle has come to its broiling point, and it is only so long before it all explodes. It makes her uneasy and almost as anxious as she is about the fact that this may be a trap.

"Do you think Azula is going to be okay?" Ty Lee whispers to Mai, trying to distract her from Zuko and Katara. Mai rubs her lips together.

"Probably. She's in Ba Sing Se with all of those masters and the walls. And she's Azula," Mai replies with a shrug. "Relax."

Ty Lee nods as they drop to the lowest section of the cave. The ground is slightly damp and it squishes under Ty Lee's feet. Mai clenches her jaw from how disgusting it is.

"Azula and I are getting married in two days," Ty Lee says and Mai is stunned.

"And I thought you two would be engaged forever," Mai remarks with a small sparkle in her amber eyes.

Zuko lights his hand to show them the way. The flame is weak, but it gives off enough light that they can see through the darkness.

Ty Lee clamps her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream at what she sees. Azula is hanging from the ceiling, bound and chained by the wrists. Her body is bloodied and she is barely breathing as blood trickles from her lips.

But when Ty Lee closes her eyes and opens them, she sees why the rest of the group has not reacted; it was not real. Ty Lee thinks she may be losing it from sleep deprivation or worse, and so she keeps her hallucination to herself. It is probably some elaborate form of separation anxiety. She has been afraid to release Azula's hand for weeks; it must be that.

Mai, Zuko, Katara and their uncomfortable tension plod ahead as Ty Lee follows, stopping for a moment to examine the rock she saw Azula's corpse on. It is stick with some form of red moss, but other than that, not unusual. Ty Lee breathes a sigh of relief, although her heart is still beating fast, and she continues through the cave with her friends.

"So your brother tells me he would like for you to be Fire Lord," Iroh says gently as Azula is preparing herself for her grand speech.

There at first was resistance towards allowing the Fire Nation defectors into Ba Sing Se, but with the endorsement of General Iroh and King Bumi, the people relented. It is, as everyone has pressed, important to utilize all of their resources. Azula is not exactly welcome; most of the citizens of Ba Sing Se remember how she tore down the walls and conquered their city.

She plans to apologize in the beginning of her speech. And to include some of the phrases that caught on like fire after her speech in the occupied city she and her friends liberated, starting the chain reaction of revolution.

"He thinks it would be for the best," Azula replies and Iroh seems deep in thought. "I agree with him. The people want me as their leader. And when I say that my eyes have been opened beyond what my father told me as a child, they have been. Uncle, you must remember the point when you stopped being the notoriously ruthless Dragon of the West and became the man who will now bring down the twisted regime you once supported."

Iroh pauses, touching his chin. He knows she has a strong point. The more he gets to know Azula, although she struggles to let him in, the more he realizes they have much in common. More in common than Iroh had with Zuko, certainly.

"I support that move," Iroh says and Azula's eyes flicker in surprise.

"I imagined you would fight it. Zuko tells me you told him he was the only Fire Lord who could shape the world once the war was ended. When you sent him to his death," Azula says and Iroh feels a slight chill.

"I am a man who is willing to change his mind when presented with new information. You are clearly no longer your father's puppet or sword," Iroh says earnestly and Azula nods. She brushes the lip paint over her chapped lips and gazes into the mirror, her eyes on Iroh and not herself.

"I'm not just seeking power. I want to undo what's been done. I've come to realize a lot of things against my will these past two years. And, honestly, I'm glad I had to figure it out," Azula says, setting down the damp brush and picking up the eye shadow. "Uncle, I forgive you for all you've done and everything I've blamed you for in my life."

Iroh pauses. _That _he expected even less than Azula's proclamation that she planned to restore balance.

"Thank you," Iroh says with a small nod. He hesitates before adding, "Thank you, Fire Lord Azula."

She smiles faintly.

Back in the caves, as Azula is about to address the people of the Earth Kingdom, Mai, Katara, Ty Lee and Zuko reach a humongous gulch that drops to sharp rocks. Mai gasps for breath as she makes sure she remains steady. And then, as they think they will make it across safely, the lights black out.

"Zuko!" Mai shouts, wondering what happened to him to quench his flame.

"Turn around!" His voice is strangled and she starts to panic.

Mai turns around and sees Katara and Zuko dangling above the gap in the floor, the darkness beneath the so long that when a few chunks of rock are displaced by Mai's foot, she cannot hear them hit the ground. Just sharp, jagged rocks to spear anyone who falls.

She has no idea who put them there, but she is in an absolute panic.

"You can only help one of us. The chains are slipping," Katara says frantically, her cobalt eyes wide.

"No, no!" Mai screams, lunging forward. She can see them both dangling above certain death, the rocks jutting up on the bottom to spear them both.

"You can only save one," taunts... Ozai. Ozai? But why would he be here, in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. But it does not matter, Mai is staring at Zuko and Katara, both hanging by loose chains.

Mai looks between them, her usually expressionless face contorted with pain.

"Save her," Zuko says and Mai's eyes widen. "You need her. The world needs her."

"Don't you dare!" Katara interrupts and Mai feels bile rising in her throat. "I couldn't live with myself if you let him die. Mai... I love you."

"Don..." Mai trails off. Words, talking, will only delay and make the decision more difficult.

She meets Zuko's gaze for a moment, staring directly into his golden eyes. He nods once and then closes them. Mai bites back tears, knowing that if there is a time to not show emotion, it is now. She runs forward to Katara, who is screaming frantically for Mai not to do it, making Mai's gut churn with fear.

Mai unhooks the chains and pulls Katara into her arms. And she presses Katara's face to her shoulder, making her dark green clothes damp with tears, as Zuko plummets. He falls and Mai watches his body be pierced by stalactites.

"Mai," says Katara and Mai is yanked from what she now realizes was a hallucination. "Mai we lost you for a minute. Are you okay?"

Mai leans forward and presses her lips fiercely against Katara's. She watches Zuko avert his eyes and she feels immense guilt for so vividly watching him die so she could have Katara. Their hands linger together for a moment as Katara stares at Mai and tries to figure out what has frightened her so badly.

"I just had a hallucination. Something isn't right in this cave," Mai says softly and Katara swallows.

"Lack of air?" Katara suggests, trying to think about the healing training she received at the palace during their lengthy training days. That was before she got her bending back and she was learning practical healing skills to fill that gaping need within her.

"Or some kind of poison. If anywhere has that, the Fire Nation does," Zuko says, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Well, that explains mine," Ty Lee breathes, glancing between her friends. "I didn't mention it because... I thought it was unimportant."

"Should we keep going?" Katara asks breathlessly and Zuko nods. Mai and Ty Lee are in agreement with him.

"We have to help those people before they give away all of our Invasion plans. It's more important than our own wellbeing," Mai orders and they all listen to her. It is funny what a leader she has become. Once, she was passive and hated accomplishing anything. Now, she is a natural born hero.

Zuko walks beside Mai and Katara, watching them clinging to each other. He can see from the flush in Mai's cheeks and the way she glows that she loves Katara. And why wouldn't she? Katara is a wonderful person who Zuko has grown to love and respect over time. He wants Mai to be happy. But he wants himself to be happy as well.

These hallucinations are worrying, and Zuko keeps toying with his flames to see if there is a lack of air in the cave chains or not. The fire seems to burn fine, and it blows gently in the direction of the exit. There must be airflow, which means that either the Fire Nation or the Spirit World is involved in this, and Zuko does not like that one bit.

Zuko's fire goes out when he feels something seize him from behind, pulling him directly at the wall. He tries to scream but his voice is incapable of sound. He blinks and finds himself in a burning room, a distorted image of the Fire Nation throne there.

He sees Azula with his father's arm wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry," Azula says and Zuko could swear it is her. But it must be a hallucination. It has to be. But he can feel the flame on his face and can see each detail of his father and sister with clarity. "I had to make my choice."

Zuko stares at her, unsure what is happening. And then he sees the executioner's blade coming at his neck. He feels the excruciating pain of it colliding with his skin and veins, and the blood washing over his face.

And then he is in someone's arms. "You're dreaming," Ty Lee says, her voice shaking slightly. "I see light up ahead. It can't be much further."

"I'm getting worried," Katara admits quietly, taking Mai's hand in hers. Mai accepts the gesture and Zuko feels poison inside of him that he quickly regrets. "This feels... wrong."

"It's just their defenses. I hope," Mai says quietly, her breath tickling Katara's neck. But it is not arousing or pleasant; it is a reminder that Mai is here and Mai is alive and Mai can die if Katara does not protect her. "I never thanked you for saving me during that infiltration."

"It's nothing," Katara says, shaking her head slowly. "You _did _bring my bending back, however. So I should be thanking you."

"I'll make sure to get into a life threatening situation as quickly as possible if you ever lose your bending again," Mai laughs, squeezing Katara's hand.

But Katara slips out of her grasp as she hits the floor. Zuko slides to her side and Mai's heart leaps into a panic.

Katara is in the South Pole. She wakes up in her bed and looks around. Zuko is sleeping across from her, Korra in her crib and Kanna cooking breakfast quietly.

"What's happening?" Katara asks, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing, dear," Kanna says and Katara can tell something is wrong in her voice.

"You've been asleep for a long time. Just yesterday they took your Fire Nation girlfriend. The Black Snow," Kanna says and Katara's stomach lurches. But she remembers so much, so much pain and so many things that happened in the Fire Nation. How could she still be in the Southern Water Tribe?

"They took the princess too," Kanna continues, looking curious as to why Katara does not remember. Katara starts feeling as if she is suffocating, the cold air compressing her lungs.

She walks outside and sees Fire Nation soldiers. They are patrolling and steel watchtowers have been set up around the snow white walls of the Southern Water Tribe. And everything is stained black and grey.

Katara's heart races, beating out of her chest. No, no, no. This can't be real. This can't be.

It isn't. Katara wakes in the cave, Zuko holding fire light over her face to try to wake her. She opens her eyes and feels groggy and weak.

"We need to get to those soldiers and we need to do it fast," Katara says softly as Mai helps her to her feet. "These hallucinations are going to make us useless if we don't hurry."

Her body still shudders slightly from the vivid nightmare.

Meanwhile, Azula is addressing a great number of soldiers. At first she was surprised that Iroh had so many on his side, until she saw the Fire Nation uniforms painted... painted blue. There are blue streaks on their uniforms, symbolizing that they have broken away from Ozai to support Azula.

"... our potential is unlimited. And I want you all to remember that if my father tries to burn us, he will burn with us, if it takes my last breath," Azula finishes after a speech that held the attention of every soul laid out in front of her as far as she can see.

This is far better than the forced speeches in the Royal Plaza. It fills her with a rush of power, and a strange little barely kindled fire of hope for her future and the future of the world. All of these people hate Ozai, and all of these people will do whatever it takes for her cause.

But there is an interruption as Azula is knocked to the edge of the balcony by a rock that collides with her. None of her bones break thanks to a quick blast of fire that shatters the stone before impact, but she barely pushes off of the balcony and keeps from plummeting to her death.

Earth Kingdom. An Earth Kingdom man is trying to kill her.

"I don't believe a word," he declares as Azula blocks two more rocks, trying to think quickly.

"I'm working for your best interest." There is a clatter of armor, soldiers running as fast as they can towards the balcony.

"Fuck you!" is all the man can summon in response.

"I'm sorry. You're not my type," is Azula's response as the morning erupts with the crack of lightning.

He falls dead. Azula expects the people to be sickened, or to turn against her.

But there is applause.

Applause.

Azula smirks in victory.

In the dark, damp tunnels, Mai, Zuko, Katara and Ty Lee make it into a room that has an exit; wind blows through Zuko's fire from that direction. When they enter, their nose wrinkle from the stench of blood and ash.

Six men in Earth Kingdom officer uniforms are crumbled corpses on the ground.

"I think this isn't a rescue mission anymore," Mai says, trying not to vomit. "So they got the information they needed. Fantastic."

Katara steps through the bodies, looking for a sign of life. But they all clearly have been dead for hours. She looks at Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee and just slowly shakes her head.

"So Ozai is going to see our Invasion coming a mile away. Let's get back to Ba Sing Se before anybody realizes we're here," Katara says and her friends can only agree.

They make it back to the city feeling defeated. Ty Lee is still playing with her necklace and Mai is holding Katara's hand. She still has yet to express her love, but she intends to keep that promise to Zuko.

Upon arrival in Ba Sing Se, all they can do is shake their heads and explain that they tried.

Ty Lee leaps into Azula's arms in a display that should not be witnessed by children. Zuko grimaces at the sight.

"I was so worried about you," Ty Lee squeals and Katara smiles faintly at it. Zuko averts his eyes and turns to his Uncle.

"We were separated for a day," Azula says, laughter in her voice. "I _did _almost get assassinated though. It was... interesting."

"It's true, you would completely die without me. You _do _need me as your bodyguard when you're Fire Lord," Ty Lee says, punching Azula's shoulder.

Azula leans in to kiss her, misses, and her lips collide with Ty Lee's nose. But neither of them care.

"Well, once we're married we're contractually obliged to defend each other from assassins. I think. Remind me to put that into my vows," Azula says and she slips towards she and Ty Lee's bedroom.

Korra has burst from the walls and demanded the attention of Mai and Katara. Zuko looks at them for a moment, takes a deep breath and walks away.

That night, Zuko runs into Azula in the courtyard. She is shaking and training, and he thinks she is as worried about her wedding tomorrow as she is about the Invasion in a month. He catches her attention and she turns to face him.

"You and Ty Lee are finally getting married? How long ago was it you forced me to make that betrothal necklace?" Zuko asks, smirking in the moonlight.

"Well, it's moderately likely we're going to die or become slaves or something. We might as well do it before the bitter end." Azula shrugs. She pouts at the stars.

"That's an incredibly morbid way of thinking of it. I've just realized that I'm never marrying Mai. And I'm also probably going to die during an invasion of my own home." Pause. "Do you think he's going to kill us or have us kill each other?"

"So, I take it you're coming to the wedding?" Azula says, ignoring the question and cocking an eyebrow. "It looks like it's going to be an incredibly painful affair. Maybe we could stage a nice Agni Kai and make it a little more _interesting_."

"I'm coming to the wedding. No guarantee on the Agni Kai," Zuko replies, crossing his arms. "_But_ I'm only coming to the wedding if I can sit on your side of the aisle."

"You'll find it a bit lonely on my side, brother," Azula comments with a small smirk.

"Your side was always a bit lonely. But I wouldn't rather sit anywhere else."


	33. A Crown of Flowers

A/N: WEDDING CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: A Crown of Flowers**

* * *

Tomorrow Azula and Ty Lee are getting married. In three days, they leave to invade the Fire Nation. If there is a climax in Princess Azula's life, she supposes that it is this. She imagined the comet would provide that for her, but it is certainly overshadowed by this.

"Care for a bachelorette party?" offers a voice behind Azula as she is training relentlessly in the courtyard.

"Zuko... you are a boy," is all Azula has to say to that before she kicks off the head of a dummy.

"That was solid wood!" he snaps in surprise and she turns to face him, exhaling a soft plume of smoke. "Okay, roundhouse kicking that dummy in half aside, come on. Let's get a few drinks or something."

"I think that bachelorette parties are tacky and stupid, and likely should not be run by your brother. But I do accept your offer for _a few drinks or something_," Azula purrs. "Just let me change out of this. I'm drenched... and gross."

Azula walks off, Zuko assuming she has accepted his offer. She disappears into the Earth Kingdom palace and does not reappear until the sun is dipping below the horizon. Zuko is waiting for her, feeling like a kid anticipating his date at the doorstep.

She looks good. Happy. Zuko has not seen Azula _happy _since they were back at the Southern Water Tribe. And that makes him for a moment wonder if the Invasion is a terrible idea that will only end in absolute carnage and pain for all of them. But he forces those thoughts out of his mind and takes Azula's arm. She twitches to move away from him, but changes her mind, and heads out through the barricades and boarded up buildings of Ba Sing Se with her brother hooked to her side.

"There's a bar nearby," Zuko explains.

"Well, of course there is, we're in a military base," Azula replies coldly and Zuko hears a bit of tension that she is trying to hide with a haughty tone. He contemplates confronting her about it, but chooses just to calmly enjoy the night with her. The night before her wedding, and mere nights before the day they invade the Fire Nation.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee is preparing for the wedding. Azula did not even suggest trying to help, but Katara assured Ty Lee that Azula would not have been of much help in the first place.

Korra, Katara and Ty Lee are in the courtyard at dusk, looking for the right flowers. Korra has been messing with earthbending, looking bored. She is not entertained by the flower searching, and Katara keeps getting the _wrong _flowers, to Ty Lee's monumental frustration. The waterbender is about to freeze Ty Lee to a wall if she does not stop pacing back and forth.

"I want the same flowers I put in her hair by the lake," Ty Lee complains as she walks back and forth through the gardens as if new flowers will sprout up if she paces enough. "None of these are right!"

"Ty Lee, the sun is setting. Just find some flowers," Katara says, shivering in the cold. But Ty Lee does not relent. "Why do these flowers matter so much to you?"

Ty Lee hesitates as she is examining a bunch of pink blossoms that look slightly similar. _Almost _close enough, although Ty Lee would hate for her wedding to be _close enough_.

"When we were looking for the Avatar ─ before we knew he was dead ─ we stopped to take a break by this lake. Azula was... so much better while we were there. It was like we were living in this bubble where none of the bad things existed. I braided her hair with flowers and made crowns of them. Ozai ripped them out of her hair as soon as he had us on the ship back to the Fire Nation," Ty Lee explains and Katara's heart melts slightly.

"Why don't we make cloth flowers? There's _endless _fabric of all sorts of colors locked up in the palace. They'll last longer anyway. That way you can always remember your wedding," Katara suggests warmly and Ty Lee squints at her for a moment. She did not expect the support from Katara, although their friendship has grown.

Katara waves her hand for Ty Lee to follow her, and they head into the palace to raid long

forgotten closets. Ty Lee finds enough multicolored fabric and has no regrets about shredding it with Mai's set of knives. Katara looks at the fabric and squints, her cobalt eyes narrowed and confused.

"You don't actually know how to make cloth flowers, do you?" Ty Lee asks, her lips twitching with an amused smile.

Korra looks at Katara, and murmurs, "This is horrible. Why do I have to help?"

"Because you're going to be our flower girl," Ty Lee says warmly and Korra is still unimpressed.

But she picks up the cloth and sorts it as Katara instructed her, nonetheless begrudgingly.

"I have no idea how to make these," Katara admits, slowly shaking her head. "I hope you do or we're pretty screwed."

"I do," Ty Lee says with a small nod. "I was a pretty crafty kid. My childhood was boring. Well, until Azula, I guess."

"Mai says about the same thing," Katara remarks and Ty Lee nods. "Why would you befriend her? I mean, she's... fine, I guess. But if I met her I'd probably run as fast as I could in the opposite direction."

Ty Lee giggles at that and Katara feels a small wave of relief. She was worried she would strike a nerve; Ty Lee can be relatively defensive about Azula. It must be interesting to be able to neglect and overlook all of the terrible things Azula does. To love so unconditionally. Katara... Katara supposes she forgave Mai for no good reason other than needing her on her journey.

Then love came, she supposes. Love is hard. Love has always been hard for Katara since she lost her mother, since she lost everything. And loving one of the Fire Nation poster girls is not something Katara could ever imagine. Befriending Zuko? Even more preposterous. Still not as startling as how close she has become with Ty Lee and Azula.

"Mai was pretty much forced to be her friend, I guess. I mean, she was engaged to Zuko or whatever. Then they wanted to be friends with me, so they spread horrible rumors about me at school until all my other friends left me, and then I was stuck being friends with them," Ty Lee says brightly, as if that is not a deplorable action. Katara can only blink as Ty Lee starts folding cloth into intricate flowers with delicate motions of her fingers.

"Wait ─ Mai was engaged to Zuko?" Katara asks, the first part hitting her after the latter.

"Mhm. Her parents smashed their way into the royal family by engaging her to him when they were little kids. So she wound up playing with Azula a lot before we even started school," Ty Lee explains as she stitches the first flower in place. Katara is bewildered in more ways than one. "I don't know if Mai and Zuko ever _really _loved each other, or they were just _supposed _to. But I think they were cute... uh, not that you two aren't."

"She never told me," Katara murmurs and Ty Lee pricks herself on the sewing needle. She did not intend to upset Katara or add trouble to her relationship with Mai.

"Well, Zuko didn't tell you either," Ty Lee offers before realizing she has only made it worse. Ugh.

"Let's just make these flower crowns," Katara says, frowning for a flicker of a second. Ty Lee's stomach twists with guilt. "Show me how?"

Ty Lee nods.

Across town, "Well, I half expected a strip club," Azula remarks as soon as Zuko pushes he and his sister into a bar. "That would've been preferable over this... dive. It's too generous to call this place a _dive_."

They settle in, Zuko examining Azula closely. This place is incredibly skeevy, he has to admit, but he needed to take her somewhere. She was about to chew through her arm by the look in her eyes, and he figures it is his responsibility as her brother to set this straight.

He hands her a drink and she takes one sip. Her immediate expression is distaste, and then she says, "I need something much stronger than this. Find me some kind of shot."

Zuko wants to say, 'I'm not your slave,' but he invited her on this trip, and so he gets up to find her a drink. Although he feels slightly uncomfortable leaving her alone in the middle of Ba Sing Se, where, regardless of her newfound allegiances, she is relatively hated. People like that she is going to defeat the Fire Lord, and that is it.

To Zuko's relief, when he returns with two shot glasses, Azula is still sitting there, unscathed. She holds out one hand for the shot and Zuko hands it to her before squinting for a moment. She downs it with relative ease for someone he has never seen drink before.

"I'm actually more afraid of this wedding than the Invasion. I mean, killling, killing I can do. Killing is easy. Getting married..." Azula says, her words slightly slurred. Zuko has officially become incredibly concerned. Azula is never so _open _about her fears or concerns or emotions.

"Azula, you conquered Ba Sing Se, I think you can handle a wedding," Zuko says, pushing his shot aside and deciding not to take it. He thinks one of them needs to remain sober through this night. Or... mostly sober.

"No, but war is different. This is... I don't even know..." Azula sets her head down on the table and Zuko does not know what he is supposed to do.

"You're Princess Azula, you can do it," Zuko offers, feeling foolish. "Oh come on."

"Hmpmh..." Azula moans. "It's going to be easier to kill father than marry her. Hmpmh."

Zuko decides to take his shot. This is going to be more difficult than he imagined it would be.

"Do you enjoy killing?" Zuko asks through the haze. Azula has been staring at him with a nearly vacant expression. But she keeps drinking regardless as he tries to make pathetic small talk.

"I don't know." Azula shrugs. "It gets easier and easier until it just doesn't make a difference." Pause. "I guess, another person dead means higher chances I'm alive. Or maybe, I don't know. Father used to say it was the greatest form of power, taking life."

"And do you agree?" Zuko asks, studying her closely. Azula hates how serious this conversation has gotten so quickly.

"I used to. But I've realized our father was wrong about many things." Pause. Azula swirls around her drink in its shimmering, clear glass. "I think I'm going to have to figure a lot out after this war is over. So much of what I know is so wrong, and I haven't had time to take it in. I've just been making the next push. I've just been living another day. I don't really want to think too much about what will happen when I go from an unwilling revolutionary to a Fire Lord in a world without a war and a... a mother."

"I would you say you'll do fine, and I bet you will. But it's not going to be easy," Zuko says and Azula smirks at him.

"You're so comforting, brother," she sighs before taking a sip out of an empty glass. It is a brief and jarring experience, but it distracts her from the looming thoughts of her life after this revolution.

"You know... you get me thinking," Zuko says, changing the subject from the wedding. "Somebody always has to die so somebody else can live."

"Hm?" Azula seems confused by that. She clearly is far gone at this point.

"It's not fair." Silence. "Did you really want him to do it?"

"Hm?" Azula narrows her eyes. She seems far more focused now despite the cloud of liquor.

"Father looked at your eyes and said you wanted him to kill you. I... your face... his." Zuko thinks about the way she looked, and the way he looked. Family killing family. They both knew that there was no way they could both live.

"I figured it was die then or live many years imprisoned. To see my kid get ruined too. I did want him to do it, Zuko. I did." Azula stares at her empty glass again, catching herself before trying to drink from it a second time. "Why is death so much easier to talk about than love?"

"We see a lot more of it, I guess. Alright, let's talk about something stupid. Really dumb..." Zuko succeeds at distracting her after that foray into dark and serious conversation.

They waste the night away.

In the morning, Azula wakes up with few memories of her time with Zuko. That is likely for the best. She dreamt of herself holding Kazumi in front of her, moving to kill her, saying her father's words. It chilled her to the bone, and she is only grateful she is waking up without a splitting headache.

"It's such a beautiful morning," Ty Lee murmurs as she slowly sits up, yawning like a kitten. Azula is already awake, but she has not gotten out of bed yet; she has been lying there, basking in the early, cold sunlight.

Azula is possibly still drunk, seeing as she is not quite hung-over. That is not likely a good sign. She sincerely hopes last night does not catch up to her in the middle of the ceremony.

"I like mornings," Azula says earnestly and Ty Lee gazes at her. In a few hours, they will be married. "I mean, the sunrise obviously. But my favorite part about mornings is that it means you lived through another night."

Ty Lee traces her fingertips along Azula's lower lip. "I guess that is a good thing. A super depressing thing, though." She smiles faintly at how absurdly dark Azula can make any conversation without even batting an eye.

"Well, we should get ready for this wedding, shouldn't we?" Azula murmurs, stretching. "It's a welcome change from the training. So help me if I hear Master Jeong Jeong say _restraint _one more time, I might just have to electrocute him."

"Okay, we have to split up," Ty Lee says, her fingers slipping away from Azula's. "Apparently your uncle is officiating."

"Don't let him get into a speech, will you?" Azula says with a small smirk.

"I'll try," Ty Lee replies, shrugging.

They part ways in order to get ready for the wedding.

_It is the day of Azula's first forced speech. It was scripted; it is the one in which she is stepping down as Fire Lord to allow Ozai to reclaim his throne. She has been tossing and turning all night beside Ty Lee, frustrated. She does not want to give the throne to Ozai. And she feels weak that she allowed him to hurt her when she has been so strong for so long._

_ But here he is, wounding her again and again and again. And Azula does nothing, save for hope for some recompense._

_"You wear the shade of eye shadow I tell you to wear," father says sharply and Azula does not know what to say. They look identical to her; they are both a rusty golden shade._

_ "Okay, father," Azula murmurs, feeling defeated yet anger blossoms in her stomach. She looks up at him, into the mirror. He paces, examining her._

_ "When you're done, let me check the dress," he insists and she fights the urge to sigh. This will be the remainder of his life, she realizes. Until her father is dead and the crown is on her head, she will live like this. Commanded, controlled, caged. It hurts worse than death or birth._

_ Azula imagines herself killing him. But she cannot. Her fingers do not even move or spark or burn. She just applies the eye shadow he wants her to use, and turns in circles until he is satisfied with the dress._

_ Revenge is a childish fantasy._

Azula's hazy memory ends when it is ruptured by Mai's voice.

"Are you alright?" Mai asks, examining Azula closely. She looks on the verge of vomiting, and has been staring in the mirror blankly as lip paint drips off of the applicator.

"I think my hangover is hitting me, is all," Azula lies before blinking several times and regaining her focus.

"You probably shouldn't have gone out last night," Mai says with a sigh. Azula does not respond and Mai gets mildly worried. The princess does not look right at all, and Mai does not know if it is wedding jitters or invasion jitters, but either way is bad.

Azula finishes readying herself and someone knocks on the door.

"Uh, Ty Lee sent me," Zuko says awkwardly. "I have some crown... flower... thing...?"

Mai slowly shakes her head with a twitch of her lips and opens the door. Zuko comes in with his eyes closed and she whispers to him, "Nobody's naked. Relax."

He opens his eyes and hands Azula the crown Ty Lee shoved into his hands. She examines it and immediately realizes the significance, which chops her heart into little pieces. Behind her eyes, she sees the lake, its crystalline water gently swaying in the wind. And Ty Lee braiding flowers into her hair as if all of the cares in the world did not exist.

And then she sees her father tearing them out one by one.

"Alright, let's wedding, I suppose," Azula says and Zuko nods.

Mai thinks this should be interesting.

In the cold Earth Kingdom sunlight, friends, allies, former enemies and all gather in the courtyard. It is the smallest wedding Azula has ever seen, but she was raised in the world of the wealthy Fire Nation, where every event was a spectacle to see who could best others. And so the few people sitting and standing, ready to watch this last minute union before an invasion, is intriguing to the princess.

Her Uncle stands beside her as Ty Lee is frantically readying herself. Azula feels odd in the Earth Kingdom clothes. It is not the traditional Fire Nation wedding dress. Nor is it a wedding dress in the first place; it is a sundress repurposed for this occasion. The flowers are fake, the food is military rations and the officiator is an old fat retired general and not a Fire Sage.

This is not, in the slightest, how Azula ever imagined her wedding. But she supposes a Water Tribe wedding would be stranger still, so she embraces it. She can hear soldiers and artillery practicing in the distance, and the music is severely lacking; Uncle has a host of useless instruments his dear friends are playing.

Azula turns to her uncle as she sees Ty Lee approaching.

"We wrote our own vows. Don't try anything, uncle," Azula says as she stands in front of him. He looks at her, seeming bewildered. "Your wisdom is never straightforward and it infuriates me. I also hate proverbs and metaphors. _Don't _think about it."

"Alright," Iroh says, clearing his throat.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee prepares, Korra fidgets, Katara tries to keep this from exploding, and Mai looks incredibly bored. This wedding should be interesting.

It is not what Ty Lee imagined, but it is what she has.

But it is exactly how Ty Lee wants to spend her last few days alive.

That night, Azula and Ty Lee are alone together. There is no honeymoon or pretty wedding night or bed draped in red scarves. Tradition is tossed aside, but Azula does not honestly care as their lips touch in the dead of the night.

"Well, I guess we're married," Ty Lee says as she slides into Azula's lap.

"It was... interesting."

"What did your uncle mean about _trees_?" Ty Lee asks as Azula kisses her neck.

"I have no idea. We need to lock him up somewhere; he's going even more senile," Azula purrs as Ty Lee pushes her onto her back with one quick movement.

Azula lies there, in utter bliss, for those few hours.

After her wedding night, Azula wakes from her nightmare, naked and in bed with her... with her wife. Of course her wedding night is topped off with a vivid nightmare about her father. They leave for the Invasion tomorrow and Azula feels like lightning is bouncing around in her body relentlessly.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asks softly, yawning and sitting up. She cannot imagine how Azula could look so wounded after they just got married.

"I don't know if I can do this. The invasion..." Azula stares at her bare feet. They are still done up nicely from the wedding, and she wants to rub them down with sandpaper. "I keep thinking that I won't be able to beat him. I didn't kill him before; how can I do it now?"

"You're scared..." Ty Lee murmurs, startled. Azula always seemed to be the one who could not be defeated by Ozai. She fought to her last breath with him. Ty Lee grabs her hand and strokes her soft skin.

"Yes," Azula admits, though it pains her to affirm her fears. She can hear crickets, animals, soldiers and they all seem so careless about the impending doom of the world. "I'm horrified."

"I used to be really afraid, Azula," Ty Lee says honestly, wrapping her arm around her bride. "But I believe in you and I believe in what we're fighting for. I used to be really afraid, but I'm not because I have you. And we have a lot of people who we care about."

"You never have to be afraid again," Azula says softly, kissing Ty Lee on the lips. They lean in to the tender moment, bound together absolutely. And even if they die, they will die together. That seems the best way to go, Azula supposes.

"Let's go win back the Fire Nation."

* * *

A/N: And the Invasion is next chapter! What we've all been waiting for at last. Then two more chapters after that, and this story is a wrap. I hope the invasion and ending are satisfying; I've put a lot into this fic and am looking forward to sharing the remaining 3 chapters with everyone.


	34. The Start of How It All Ends

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Start of How It All Ends**

* * *

Azula gazes out over the bay, the ocean bright blue as far as the eye can see. The ships lining the land are being prepared for war. It is truly beautiful; she never felt such shivers from the dreadnoughts in the pier of Caldera. Tents are set up in every direction and have been for the past few days, a combination of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, ready to go out to sea in a few days time. It will take two weeks to reach the Fire Nation, and then they will conquer the city.

If all goes as planned. But Azula feels that things will not go exactly as planned.

Korra has been left with a few caring members of the Order of the White Lotus in Ba Sing Se, along with reinforcements to hold the city in case Ozai orders a strike while they are at sea or invading. But everyone else is readying themselves for war.

"We're boarding the ships now," Ty Lee murmurs, interrupting the disgraced princess's swirling thoughts.

She swallows and nods before kissing her wife's cheek. In two weeks time, they will either be torn apart, united in death, or ruling an empire with a child. All of those options terrify Azula to the core, although she knows she must look strong if she is going to lead an invasion.

Azula takes one last glance at the ocean before diving into the preparations to keep focused.

Across the ocean, Ozai also prepares for the Invasion. He knows it is coming, thanks to claws dug deep into the Earth Kingdom. And now he paces and tries to prepare. Azula and Zuko will come straight for him... and he has no desire to hide from that.

He _needs _to face them again. He put out express orders that Azula is not to be killed before she reaches him, or even fired on. It is unlikely anyone would be able to stop her in the first place, but he wants to make sure she is intact before their inevitable rematch. In the best case, Azula will come to her senses and realize her father, her nation and her daughter matter much more than these delusions of grandeur. In the worst case, Ozai will be forced to kill her.

"Azula will be unscathed," promises General Oraka. "At all costs." He sounds slightly pained about the last part, about the idea of loyal soldiers dying so a traitor can live. But Azula is more valuable than the army, traitor or not. Or perhaps that is just how Ozai colors the world. Perhaps he cannot bear the idea of her being harmed, _not _her being harmed by anyone but him.

"I'm going to go check on Kazumi." Ozai excuses himself before he has to justify his orders. Soon, this all will be taken care of. Iroh and Zuko will be dead, Azula will be home and locked up where she cannot trouble him again, the Earth Kingdom will have been shown that fighting the Fire Nation is impossible, and all will be well.

But none of that eases Ozai's incredible tension.

He can only hope the invaders are not overdue.

Or early.

Two days later, Iroh makes tea for Zuko and Azula. His niece and nephew have been a mess for the entirety of the journey, and he his growing progressively more worried about them. And so he makes his best pot of jasmine, and hopes he can ease their restless minds.

Iroh looks at his niece and nephew, examining them closely. They return the gaze, trembling slightly, thoughts swirling. Being on the ship just makes it feel all the more real. They are approaching the Fire Nation slowly, bit by bit, wave by wave. And Ozai is anticipating them, Azula is certain.

"How are we going to do this?" Zuko abruptly asks, staring at his tea. Iroh finishes swallowing his.

"People find a way to survive," Iroh says slowly and Azula perks up. "To live another day and to keep the world going. You too, will find a way to survive, after all of this is over."

"If it winds up over," Azula says softly and Zuko feels nervous. She is what they are betting on, and the further the ship moves out to sea, the more reluctant Azula seems. "It's likely we're going to lose. No one has ever successfully invaded the Fire Nation before. And he _knows_!"

"We do not know that," Iroh says, although he is well aware. The tortured bodies were testament to Ozai now knowing the invasion plans. "And we gave different dates to everyone nonessential. He has many different options; that is why we will not reschedule. It will be partially a surprise. And even if he were ready, it would not matter. We are more prepared than the Fire Nation."

"Or so we think," Azula spits before examining her teacup. "I don't know... I don't know."

Iroh swallows. She is becoming gradually more unstable, and he is wondering what he is supposed to do about it. Relying on Azula made him skeptical, but now he is truly seeing his worries come to fruition. She will face Ozai in less than two weeks, and despite all of her training, she seems to only be getting more reluctant.

It concerns the Dragon of the West. But progress with Azula is impossible for reasons he does not blame her for.

"I believe you can do it," Iroh says and Azula still does not make eye contact with him.

"I don't need your support. I lived without it for long enough." Azula leaves before Iroh can make any progress.

Zuko pauses. "You tried."

"No," Iroh says, "no I didn't. I never tried with her."

"You'll make up for it. If you want to. Uncle, I know you said not to teach her to redirect lightning, but I'm going to. And I'm going to talk to her too," Zuko says and Iroh is surprised.

"It interests me to see how close you two are," is his response, and Zuko can hear his disagreement in his tone. That he still wants Zuko as Fire Lord and Azula in a support role.

"It's not something you and father counted on," Zuko says before staring at his tea.

Iroh does not know what to make of it. He just knows they need to succeed at this Invasion so he can set things right with his niece and nephew.

Two nights before the Invasion, Mai is polishing knives in she and Katara's cabin. She is carefully working with them, trying to make sure everything is in place. Katara can see her nerves, but she knows better than to comment on them. It is _Mai _after all.

"We escaped the Boiling Rock. I think we can invade the Fire Nation," Katara says as she walks in, squeezing Mai's shoulder and making her flinch. "_And _we escaped the Fire Nation too."

"I kind of never wanted to go back," Mai sighs. She finishes polishing her knives and lays them out on the leather case. "I'm just glad we have Fire Nation soldiers. I mean, if anyone can invade the Fire Nation, it's the Fire Nation. Invading shit is what we're good at. And looking super hot."

"It'll be nice to put Ozai down, I'm sure. You can look him in the eyes when he dies," Katara says and Mai shrugs. She honestly does not care at this point. All that matters is victory; her personal vengeance matters little, even when she wakes from her nightmares of his eyes.

"So, any last questions and or comments before we march off to our doom?" Mai inquires with a sparkle in her eyes that Katara hates.

"Well, uh," Katara says hesitantly, unsure how to voice this but knowing she must before the end, "you never told me you were engaged to Zuko."

"That was a really long time ago," Mai replies slowly, a brief flash of surprise in her amber eyes. "There's a lot we don't know about each other, Katara. Our lives have been pretty much ruled by war for a really long time. And it wasn't like we were doing much talking in prison."

Katara pauses. She knows very well that Mai is right. "Well, Mai, I want to get to know you better. So you better survive this Invasion."

"Hmph. What if I want to remain enigmatic and darkly sexy?" Mai offers with a small sparkle in her eyes. "I really don't like the idea of defeating the Fire Nation and immediately being _interrogated_."

"Just live, okay?" Katara sighs, rolling her cobalt eyes. Mai smiles for a flicker of a second and then descends upon her girlfriend.

Straddling Katara, "I promise to survive," Mai sighs, as if it is an inconvenience. "Will you make it worth it?"

"I will make it more than worth it, Fire Nation," Katara breathes before kissing her.

"Hmm, I'll have to keep that in mind," Mai murmurs, fighting a smirk. Katara wraps her fingers in Mai's hair without thinking.

"_If _you live, I'm going to need you to just slowly cut off all of my clothes and..."

That night, as Mai and Katara delve into each other one last time, Azula is pacing on the deck of the ship, shooting lightning in erratic directions. The crew has been staying clear of her, but Zuko knows he needs to make his decision on his lesson to impart to Azula.

They all gave her something to take to the final battle. All but Zuko, because Uncle told him not to. But Azula... he owes her more than Iroh at this point, and that is a significant statement.

"Azula, I need to teach you something last minute," Zuko says and Azula perks up. "Uncle kept saying not to... But it's keeping me up at night that you don't know. And, honestly, at this point I'm more loyal to you than him... as terrifying as that is."

"Alright, shoot," Azula says, stepping towards him.

"I want to teach you how to redirect lightning," Zuko says and Azula smiles faintly.

"Now that... that intrigues me."

He nods at her. Zuko builds into a stammering explanation that Azula has to drag the facts out of. They practice in the cold sea air, together, with two days before they face their father. And neither of them talk about it, or even show they are thinking about it.

And they do not say goodbyes as Azula throws lightning at Zuko and catches it when he throws it back at her. And they do not ask forgiveness when she looks relieved and happy and he realizes she was his ally and not his enemy all along.

They pretend it is just any other day, and not one of their last.

The night before the Invasion, "Azula, when did you last sleep?" Ty Lee demands as they reach their cabin after yet another Invasion meeting. Azula has been getting twitchy and looking sickly, and it is starting to worry the acrobat.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Azula says sharply and Ty Lee sighs.

"You're not going to defeat the man who killed the Avatar without a clear head," Ty Lee says firmly, crossing her arms. Upon occasion Azula misses the days in which Ty Lee bent to her every whim.

"I'll sleep if you help me sleep," Azula replies sweetly and Ty Lee suppresses a smirk.

"Mhm?" She quite likes this idea, she must admit. It could put her at incredible ease before they decide to do the impossible and invade the Fire Nation.

The soon-to-be Fire Lord and Fire Lady fall into each other with a passion. Azula's sensations feel slightly numbed from exhaustion and complications, fear palpitating in her heart. But as Ty Lee's lips brush against her soft skin, she starts to forget. The fear starts to ease and the nightmares start to leave her mind.

Her fingertips touch Azula's clavicle, then her cleavage, her abdomen. Each moment of contact is a moment in which Azula is no longer spiraling downward. Azula's nipples harden and she is officially gone. Ty Lee feels her body tremble as Azula moves towards her, the longing agonizing. It is fumbling, a tad awkward as they try to find lost pleasure.

There will be time, Ty Lee tries to justify as Azula pulls her to the bed and pins her down, straddling her. Or maybe there won't be. Maybe this has to last for a long, long time.

Ty Lee watches Azula strip off her clothes and then run her nails along her skin and her wife's, captivated and intoxicated, both of them throbbing and wet. Azula shakes for a moment, then blinds herself of thoughts of the invasion.

She swirls her tongue around Ty Lee's navel and dips down.

After fitful sleep, Azula rises from bed after her night with Ty Lee, after what could be her _final_ tryst, and she starts to get dressed. Fire Nation armor feels _right _on her after her Earth Kingdom clothes in Ba Sing Se and pretty dresses her father forced on her or the blue parka in the South Pole. This is what she was born to wear, and today is a day she was born to seize.

She picks up the crown that Zuko stole from her and slowly eases it into her hair. The crown of the Fire Lord, and she will wear it when she claims the throne with blood and fire.

Caldera is getting closer and closer. Last night Azula woke from her nightmares and gazed out of the window. Above the waves, she could see the crumbled Crescent Island. They grow nearer and nearer to the Fire Nation with every breath the princess takes.

"It's funny how it all began. I was going out to avenge my father. And now I'm... getting revenge on him," Azula says as she sees Ty Lee wake up behind her.

Ty Lee pauses, thinking carefully. "How things begin isn't nearly as important as how they end."

"Sometimes you say smart things," Azula purrs before turning around.

Ty Lee examines her wife closely. Her cheeks are slightly flushed and she looks _right _in Fire Nation clothing with a crown in her actually combed hair. Healthier, much healthier.

"You look much better," Ty Lee breathes in relief, unable to keep silent about it.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to take what's mine with blood and fire," Azula says with a small smile.

Ty Lee smiles, kisses her, and gets dressed for the meeting on the deck of the ship.

An hour later, "I guess this is it," Azula says, clasping her hands behind her back.

She looks at her team, the people she is going to delve into Caldera and reach the palace with as soldiers wreak havoc behind them. Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, Toph, Suki, Sokka. A handful of others. They have trained together for weeks now. And, finally, finally, Azula is about to invade the Fire Nation and get her revenge.

They are on the deck of the ship, fully readied for war. And now Azula is expected to address these people, to see them off to their likely deaths.

Azula continues with, "We've lived to get here. My father has tried to kill us, but he is only delaying the inevitable. We've lived to get here, not from lack of trying. When Fire Lord Ozai stole the throne, my dignity and everything that is mine, he signed his own death warrant. These past few months have been dedicated to my revenge."

Silence. And Azula says, "I rampaged. I screamed. I even cried. Most importantly, I killed a lot of people to get here. But there is only one left. And when this Invasion is over, and our final rival is dead, we will all have _bloody satisfaction_."

Smiles, agreement. And Azula adds, "Failure isn't an option. Is everyone ready?"

"Born ready," Toph replies before anyone else can say anything.

"Perfect. Let's get to the map," Azula says, grabbing Zuko's arm and guiding the rest of her team to the table hastily nailed in place on the ship. It is slightly lopsided and the pieces tumble off of the board with any wave rougher than placid.

It is Caldera. Predicted places of soldiers have been marked, and a handful of pieces have been placed to depict where everyone is meant to go. This attack has been in the works for weeks... and now its viability must be tested in action.

"Uncle," Azula says, nodding to him. He steps to the map and she steps back beside Zuko.

"We all go in together," Iroh says and that is something they can agree on. "The Fire Nation soldiers will take out the front lines, our soldiers from Ba Sing Se guard the ships. The White Lotus and I will attempt to do as much damage as possible as you seven make your way through the city. It is absolute vital that you reach the palace, at all costs."

"This is the most defining moment in Fire Nation history," Azula says softly and Iroh looks at her for a moment.

"I can only hope it is less bloody than our other defining moments," he remarks and she has to agree. "Azula will fight Ozai with as many of you as can help. When he is dead, we meet up and declare the change in leadership."

"Hopefully," Azula interjects again, startled no one is stopping her, "people will do the right thing and obey me. Those who don't comply to my leadership... will be killed. It's the only way."

"And _then _you stop the war," Sokka says sharply, making sure this does not get overlooked. He has the sneaking feeling that Azula will double cross them in the end. It would be exactly her way.

"Yes. I will declare the end of the war, the Fire Nation will retreat and I will take the throne. I'm staying true to my word, Water Tribe," Azula says smoothly and he hates that he believes her. "Let's prepare. We don't have enough time to stand around debating who's going to betray who. I promise you that I won't back down and that I'm on your side. And, unfortunately, you have no choice but to trust me."

Sokka bites his lip and Azula takes that as agreement.

She studies the map closely, plotting her multiple routes in case of each action. And she plans, without letting anyone know, that she will take off on her own and defeat Ozai by herself. Her friends do not need to be burdened by what he did to her. Her revenge is hers and not theirs, and they will die if they follow her.

The Invasion begins. The world shakes. Caldera sparks, and begins to burn.

Ozai is waiting. But Azula is ready.

The soldiers pour into the city and they find that barricades have been set up and the city has been largely evacuated. While Ozai had a variety of days and no certain plans, as Iroh assured Azula, he did know it was coming. But Azula's soldiers fight ruthlessly, as they did when they invaded the Earth Kingdom. The soldiers in green set up instant barricades of their own to protect the ships.

Fires start so quickly it is almost amazing to Azula. Her home city calls to her like a siren, and it is burning. The smell of blood is in the air.

Her premonition has come true. For a moment she wonders if she has lost her mind and is hallucinating, because this is exactly how she imagined it when she distracted herself in her father's bed.

"Let's take what's yours with blood and fire," Ty Lee whispers in her ear as they push through behind elite soldiers.

Iroh exchanges a goodbye with Zuko that Azula tries not to look at. He stays to keep the Invasion running, his powerful friends at his sides. Sokka, Toph and Suki run with the alliance towards the side streets that lead in a labyrinthine manner to the palace.

The fight is easy at first. Toph tears the metal from the barricades, Sokka and Suki slay all in their path, Zuko and Katara have amazing chemistry, and Mai, Ty Lee and Azula work like a well oiled machine. But then they reach the main street ─ it is the one they _must _pass to get to the palace.

But the resistance is immensely strong. The battle rages for too long and the alliance starts to run out of breath. Azula begins to lose her balance and Toph's metalbending is weakening.

Suki is the one who points out what everyone is thinking but no one wants to say.

"I know we're not big on odds, Sokka," Suki gasps as she throws her last fan, "but I don't think all of us are making it through this barricade. There's no way. We've wasted too much time already."

Sokka groans as Toph tears a chunk of metal and sends three soldiers to their deaths. "You're right, aren't you? I hate it when you're right. Katara, take your fire friends around the side while we take on these guys."

"Why us? I'll stay!" Katara objects to her brother's frustration. "I'm not leaving you three again."

"They know Caldera; they grew up here. They need your healing and I don't trust them alone. Now go, will you?" Sokka shoves her away and she grits her teeth before seizing Mai's arm and narrowly dodging explosives.

"Come on," Katara says, as if, were she not to voice it, she would change her mind.

Mai nods as Zuko and Ty Lee stay at either side of Azula.

"Why is no one aiming at me?" Azula breathes as Ty Lee punches a man out of their way.

The pathway quickly clogs with soldiers. A few from their side fire, those from the other side start attacking. Save for Azula, who is being made uncomfortable by the fact that Zuko has nearly been killed ten times, and the eyes behind helmets pass over her and onto the next target.

It feels _wrong_.

As the street shakes with the eruption of powder, Katara is tugged by Mai into a very familiar shop; it is the clothing store where they changed out of their Boiling Rock rags.

"Out the window of the back room is an alleyway with a scalable wall," Mai says and Katara smiles faintly. Sokka _was _right about Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Zuko knowing Caldera.

"Is your friend here?" Katara asks as Azula, Ty Lee and Zuko dash in the direction Mai points.

"I hope not," Mai murmurs before following, dragging Katara at her side. "Come on. Go, go."

They dive into the alleyway and start climbing. Ty Lee forces Azula first and the princess tumbles over the side. Zuko helps Mai, Katara and Ty Lee over before climbing himself. They find themselves on yet another burning street. The soldiers in blue and red have advanced into the main streets and are fighting like the ruthless Fire Nation would.

Katara thinks that if anyone were to be able to conquer the Fire Nation, it would be the Fire Nation itself. Which is why the Earth Kingdom is still at the docks, keeping the escape route protected. Those who conquered the Earth Kingdom and served the Fire Lords are advancing on the streets, giving Caldera a taste of its own medicine. It should not be as satisfying to the waterbender as it is.

"Up this street," Zuko says, turning the corner. They sneak past most of the battle, climbing obstacles and keeping their weapons and elements ready for a fight.

They make it to... another barricade. Ozai is ready. Incredibly ready and it frustrates Azula to no end. She knew it would end like this.

The ground shakes and Azula screams, Ty Lee barely catching her. More artillery.

"We're blocked this way. Try... try seventh street," Zuko suggest as he watches Azula turn a shade of grey. And so they run in that direction, to find yet another blockade.

And then the soldiers start pouring down the way.

"Zuko, Azula, Katara, you guys go," Mai says and Katara is bewildered. Azula looks more and more like she is going to vomit with each passing minute. "Ty Lee and I will buy you time. The palace is really close. Stick to the shadows."

"We can all make it together," Katara shrieks, surprised at her own vehemence. Mai shakes her head and Ty Lee begrudgingly agrees.

"I want to look him in the eyes and kill him as much as you, but we don't have a lot of time," Ty Lee admits as flames start burning up the alleyway.

Zuko grabs Azula and starts pushing her over the barricade before she can protest.

"We'll buy you time. Go!" Mai demands and Katara can only stare at her. "Go!"

Katara leans forward to kiss her, but Mai pushes her away and solidifies her stance. The waterbender bites back her tears and runs after Zuko and Azula, who are already over the thick metal wall. If Mai dies... Katara does not know what she will do. Azula is trying not to look at Ty Lee as her brother grabs her hand and makes sure she keeps running.

"It doesn't look much better up here," Azula mutters as she sees the fight in the streets. The clash of metal and smell of smoke and blood is as strong as it is by the docks or the slums, but now they are so close to the palace that they are in the shadows of the volcano.

"We just have to fight our way through," Zuko says, releasing Azula and sneaking around a corner. She and Katara follow.

Azula is beyond worried about Ty Lee. She could see swarms of soldiers and civilians coming at she and Mai and, while she knows they are strong, it revolts her that they could be separated in the end. They were supposed to win and kiss or die holding hands.

And it is at that moment that Azula knows she must get to the palace alone. There is a reason she was parted from Ty Lee, and it is because Ozai is her mess and Kazumi is her daughter. Katara and Zuko do not need to be involved.

So she dives down the street with the most chaos, making Zuko's eyes bulge and Katara gasp. They follow her, suddenly immersed in a fight far too big for them, even despite their prodigious bending.

As soon as Katara and Zuko are swarmed and panting, the princess runs up a wall and clambers onto a burning building. She lets the flames rise around her as she blasts flares of blue in front of her to clear her way.

She is slipping away as Katara watches and fights with blades of ice and whips of broiling water. Zuko does not notice, locked in combat with a fairly talented footsoldier.

Azula is going further... further... further... Katara notices she is on her way to the palace when it hits her. The princess looks over her shoulder; she means to face Ozai alone, going against their plans. Katara grits her teeth, freezes her opponent to the wall of a crumbling building and grabs Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko, catch her!" Katara shouts over the clash of the battle. "Don't let her get there alone! I'll cover you and get to the palace as fast as I can! Don't let her go alone!"

At Katara's breathless screaming, Zuko can only nod. He climbs up after Azula, his arms making snapping sounds from the force, and runs across the rooftops, following her and blocking fire with his hands and feet.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Azula demands as she slides down from a roof into the courtyard of the palace. Zuko has just dropped down beside her.

"You are _not _doing this alone. You understand me?" Zuko snaps ferociously and Azula stops walking. They stand there, staring at each other, catching their breath. "You saved my life for this reason."

"I saved your life because I had a moment of weakness! Because I'm weak and I won't be strong until I have his blood on my hands!" Azula screams and Zuko can see she has plummeted even further over the course of the Invasion. The ground shakes again and Azula and Zuko barely stay standing.

"A real Agni Kai needs a witness." Pause. "It's a family matter, right? Like he said."

"We're finding Kazumi first." Azula does not argue with Zuko's demands, simply informing him she is looking for her daughter before her father. She supposes there is no use in shaking Zuko now; he has followed her too far.

Zuko nods and as soon as Azula starts running, he follows. They climb through the same perpetually broken window that they used to escape that fateful night. And then they head down the hall. Azula pauses as she recalls being punched by Ty Lee as she ran to save Kazumi. Then she was dragged away, leaving her child to her father.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asks and Azula nods sharply, heading down the halls.

With ease, Zuko and Azula take out the guards in the palace. It becomes more and more evident that Ozai is at least waiting for Azula, and that makes the princess anxious. But Kazumi has to come first. This is not just revenge; this is a rescue.

Azula's need to save her child grows and crackles and burns within her. She is now more focused on it than she is on slaying Ozai, and while that should be troubling, the nursery is getting nearer. Her hope rises in her chest, her worries about the Invasion start to fade, and she pushes open the door of her daughter's bedroom.

But when they reach the nursery, it is empty. Azula screams in rage and burns off the bars of the crib before Zuko grabs her elbows. She fights against him recklessly, shrieking. It is appalling to her that she had so much hope and longing to see her daughter before the bitter end.

"He has her. Let's go to the throne room. You know that's where he'll be," Zuko whispers in her ear as she stops thrashing. She is almost glad she allowed him to tag along with her instead of knocking him out in the courtyard and leaving him as she contemplated.

He pulls her out of the room before she gazes too hard at the toys and clothes and ornate decorations her nursery shared.

After a few quick skirmishes, Azula and Zuko finally reach the throne room. They can hear the fire crackling inside, and it is evident that Ozai is awaiting them. The babbling of a baby confirms Zuko's suspicion that Ozai has Kazumi with him.

The royal siblings exchange a glance, and step inside to face their father.


	35. Crack, Crack, Crack

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Crack, Crack, Crack**

* * *

Azula makes it to the halls leading to the throne room with Zuko. Her skin shines with sweat as they walk inside of the main entryway. Something tells her that father has Kazumi, and that is ultimately distressing.

"He's waiting for us," Zuko says as Azula swallows and wonders which way they should go. If he hid or if he planned to kill them. "He's waiting for us, Azula."

"All the better." And she takes off running, killing every guard in her path. Each hall glows blue as Azula channels her anger into her blows.

Zuko walks beside her, picking off any guards she leaves. They work together, red and blue fire mixing as they hurry towards the throne room.

He _is _waiting for them, standing, pacing. Azula half thought he would hide, but he simply locked the doors and waited. And then she sees exactly what is stopping she and Zuko from ripping him limb from limb with a whirlwind of red and blue. He's holding a small baby.

Zuko reaches out and grabs his sister to keep her from running directly at him and causing harm to the delicate situation. The anger glows in her eyes with more fervor than her flames.

"I knew you two would be at the head of this," Ozai says, shrugging. He glances down at Kazumi, and then up at his older children. "This is, I admit, much more interesting than my fight with the Avatar. I hope it turns out just as well."

Zuko lunges forward and Azula grabs him this time. They cannot strike too soon. But it is more emotionally charged than it should be.

"Zuko, do you want to hear about how he died?" Ozai asks as Azula holds her brother by the arm, digging her fingernails into him. If he attacks, they are both screwed. "Of course you do."

Ozai watches his children and their tense breathing as they watch, waiting for him to move. Azula has her eyes fixated on Kazumi, and Ozai thinks he has a chance of winning with this little advantage. And Zuko seems slightly unnerved when he hears about Aang.

"How?" Zuko asks and Azula tries not to cringe. Feeding into their father's plans is not going to go well for them.

"It was... sad, almost. Just pathetic," Ozai says with a small laugh. Zuko clenches his fist and Azula digs her fingernails deeper into his skin. She cannot let Zuko ruin this for her. "But I don't blame him. He wasn't ready. You two, hm, you two are ready, of course? His charred corpse fell into the water and disappeared. Just... sunk beneath the surface."

Zuko lunges forward and Azula seizes him before her daughter winds up in a crossfire. Even if she dies in this fight, she wants to ensure that Kazumi survives. And Zuko does not have the best aim.

"Don't talk about Aang," Zuko snarls and Ozai smirks.

"Alright, well, the Avatar didn't want to die, but do you still want to die, Azula?" Ozai asks and she hesitates. She can remember looking into his eyes as he held her and contemplated killing her. "Think about it. All you've lost. It would be a release, wouldn't it? Your friends tortured because of you, the people who were killed because you chose your girlfriend over their lives, all those Water Tribe friends of yours who died in raids looking for _you_, your friends who joined you in this suicide mission invasion... Can you live with that?"

"It's war. People die," Azula snarls, although her heart is in her throat. She does not want to think about how many people died because of her.

Pause. "I've hurt you haven't I?" Ozai says slowly, and Azula recognizes the words instantly. "I mean, you've hurt me and the nation we swore to protect with your little revolution. You look angry, hm? Maybe I should rethink our relationship."

Azula's fingers smoke and she tries to control herself. As long as he has Kazumi, she cannot rush into an attack.

"I don't want to do this. We don't have to do this," Ozai asks slowly and Azula clenches her jaw. The Fire Lord shifts his technique, dissatisfied with the effect of Aang's death on them.

Azula slowly shakes her head. "Yes, yes we do. You made the choice to do this a long time ago. Stop wasting our time and give me my daughter. You can't use her as a shield."

"If you want her, come take her. You can claim her now and return to being my daughter. It's never too late," Ozai says earnestly and Azula is surprised. She would imagine he would want her dead by now, and not be bothering to bargain.

Maybe he loves her. No, no, that is a dangerous thought. Azula cannot let his kindness get to her and break down her walls of anger, rage and desire for vengeance. She has roared, she has rampaged, and now she needs her bloody vengeance.

Azula walks to Kazumi and holds her in her arms. She swallows the lump in her throat and does not look at her child. Ozai touches her arm and she takes two steps back. He allows the situation to progress, unsure what move Azula will make next.

But Azula passes Kazumi to Zuko and murmurs, "Run. Find Katara. Go."

Before anyone can react, Zuko knits his eyebrows together, takes a deep breath, and complies. He presses Kazumi tightly to him to protect her from any fire or blade, and runs. Leaving Azula is hard; it is one of the hardest things he has ever done. But he knows she needs to face Ozai, and he knows he needs to find Katara.

Azula locks eyes with her father. "You shouldn't have hid behind her."

"I'll have her back by the end of the afternoon. You want an Agni Kai? For the throne?" He looks entertained as his city is crumbling.

"Do you remember what I told you before you banished me? I said I would come back one day. I said I would take what was mine with blood and fire. I said I would kill you. And, father, I am a woman of my word," Azula says coldly, her heart pounding but her tone and posture confident. She _will _destroy him today if it is the last thing she does.

"I asked that you arrive here unscathed. You must have noticed," Ozai says and Azula takes a deep breath.

"Don't act as if that was out of love for me, father. You wanted me whole and healthy so you could beat me without that little shadow of a doubt that you weren't good enough," Azula purrs and he is unnerved by her confidence and simmering anger. Even in her rage and madness she was bendable to him and him alone. Now she seems fierce. Vindictive. Everything he cultured in her that he hoped would never turn against him.

Azula can feel the desire in her bones. The need to destroy him at all costs. They are silent for a moment, as if wondering if there is anything more to say. But there is not. His stalling is useless now that he does not have a human shield.

And so Ozai looks her up and down. "Why are we wasting time talking? You came here to fight me. So let's fight."

Azula swallows and takes a step backwards, steadying her stance. Her heart races as time feels as if it slows down, and her eyes fixated on her opponent. She has waited for this moment for so long she can barely remember what it was like to love her father.

He steps into a fighting stance as well.

_One, two, three... _"Begin," Ozai says sharply, as if this is a casual Agni Kai and not the climax of Azula's life, and the end of his life.

Behind the barricades, Mai and Ty Lee have hacked and slashed and punched their way up the streets. The air is so permeated with smoke that they feel as if they are suffocating as they try to catch their breath.

They stop and slump against a crumbled wall, looking around at their home. It lies in ruins now, and the rebuilding will be... arduous. Ty Lee glances at Mai, her lips parted and bloody.

Someone skitters in front of them and they jump up to continue fighting, but it is Toph, Sokka and Suki.

"Did they already get to the palace?" Suki demands, taking charge as Sokka is leaned over panting, supporting himself with his bloody sword.

Toph tunes herself in further to know if another swarm of soldiers comes at them.

"I don't know. We're looking for them," Mai finally says. "How were we supposed to be ready for this...?"

"We couldn't have known," Suki says, and it is the warmest tone she has ever used with Mai. "How were we supposed to know that the entire military would be here and they would have fortified barricades and explosives?"

"But we can get back together like we planned. Take him as a group and he can't beat her-us _us_," Ty Lee says, wiping blood and sweat from her lip. "There's still time. Right? Right?"

Mai can see the others giving her the same look Mai got when she insisted that Zuko was alive.

"Azula is fine," Mai says softly, but Ty Lee does not listen.

Meanwhile, Katara makes it to the royal palace, the power surging through her. Her bending is strong, and she can no longer remember what it felt like when she lost it. She slashes with ice and knocks back soldiers with water as she pushes into the palace and runs, looking for Zuko and Azula. She can still join them, and that's better than nothing, even if Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Sokka and Suki didn't make it.

She spins down the hall and slips on her own water before catching herself. And then she is suddenly locked in combat with more guards than she can count.

_Great_. This is going even worse than The Day of Black Sun.

Azula and Ozai are frozen in a time capsule outside and away from the Invasion that Azula's friends are caught in. They circle around either other, neither of them making a strike yet.

And then Ozai makes the first move. Azula blocks the attack before it blooms to full potential, and pushes off of him. She grabs the wall and throws herself forward, her hands releasing streams of cerulean fire that light the room. Ozai is unscathed, and he turns to face her, blocking another two attacks from his daughter.

She moves through the shadows, dancing around his flames. He taught her well. Too well.

Her hands lit, she throws balls of fire at Ozai. One singes his clothes and she feels a slight rush; maybe she can win this. She hopes she can win this.

The fight rages as they clash against each other. Red and blue colliding and the fire swirling out of control and lighting curtains, smashing things, burning wooden fixtures. The throne room is almost as destroyed as Caldera itself as Azula and Ozai fight.

They are still equally matched, and neither of them has made much progress. But neither of them is tired yet either.

Azula tries to approach Ozai and use the technique Ty Lee taught her, but it was a stupid move. He grabs her arm and flips her through the air, knocking the winds out of her.

Ozai tears the crown from Azula's hair and she screams in pain. He pushes her back with the heel of his hand and she barely catches herself. He tosses the stolen crown away and it skitters across the hot stone floor.

Azula gasps for breath and tries to focus on the fight.

She finally manages to regain control of her breathing as she blocks his much more vicious and violent attacks. Azula summons lightning as she steps out of the way of a roaring whip of fire. With a crack, it lights the throne room, blinding them both for a moment.

It didn't... Azula did not land a hit. She breathes in sharply and runs to the throne, leaping up to get to higher ground. Blocking his attacks, he is now at last on the defensive instead of the offensive.

Ozai throws a wall of fire that Azula blocks with her hands, but she slips across the throne and falls forward. She catches herself and kicks up her ankle, throwing cerulean flame her father's way to keep him from taking advantage of her falling.

She got overly excited. Or something. She needs to keep her mind calm as Jeong Jeong kept telling her. Azula has trained for this. She has waited breathlessly for this moment.

Azula and Ozai rage against each other again. It is unclear how long the fight has been, but it feels like an eternity, and they are both soaked in sweat and losing focus.

There is a break in the fight. Azula looms over Ozai but he has her leg in his hand. They are at a brief impasse; one move from either of them means certain death from the other. Just breathing, breathing heavily and wondering how to strike.

Azula looks at the crown that was torn from her hair beside her foot. If she could get it...

Ozai kicks a flame towards her face and she rolls out of the way, her leg making a sickening popping sound, seizing the crown with one hand and plunging it into his shoulder as her leg bounces off of the floor with a searing pain. She limps backwards, both of her hands lit as Ozai yanks the crown from his bleeding flesh, gritting his teeth from the pain.

He looks distracted for a moment and she takes advantage of his hesitancy.

She summons lightning again and he narrowly dodges, but this time, he touches two fingers together and the room is bright with electricity once more. Azula pauses, her heart thumping, and as the lightning comes at her, she catches it with her hand and throws it back.

His eyes flicker wide, throwing him off. The calm focus of Fire Lord Ozai that has been giving him an advantage in the fight is now gone, and the lightning hits him in the same place it struck before, during their Agni Kai after Azula gave birth to Kazumi.

Azula runs forward as her father is in agony from the lightning strike. She likes the idea that it is a trick Zuko taught her that ended the fight. It feels almost as if he is beside her taking on their father.

And now, in the same line of thought, she and Ty Lee's love will conquer him as they conquer all. She balls up her fist and hits him around the heart, hoping she has collided with the right places to ensure his death.

Ozai tries to force himself up, tries to push Azula away. But she lunges for his throat as the pressure points have not set in yet. Or perhaps... perhaps Azual did not do it properly. There is a breathless moment where he punches fire at her and she thinks she hit the wrong pressure points, but then he sinks into his knees, the same look in his eyes as Admiral Maboro.

Azula laughs. She can only laugh. It is over. He is dead and it is over and Azula has never felt so _alive_.

"What did you do?" Ozai growls, feeling his lungs weaken slowly. He cannot describe the sensation, but he knows that it is not good. And it fills him with the bile of rage.

"You're dying. And, father, because I love you so dearly, I'm going to help speed it up," Azula says fiercely, feeling strong for the first time in a long time. The words resonate through her body as she realizes she now has the power to end him and be free.

Azula is on top of her father now. He is bleeding, he is burned, he is hit by lightning and he can barely breathe as his internal organs are shutting down. She stands there in front of him for a moment, feeling her own body close to snapping from the vicious fight.

"I wanted to tell you something," Azula breathes, a drop of blood from her lips falling on his cheek. She kneels in front of him, still holding on. He is beyond defeated, even if Azula's body sears with pain as she moves.

She swallows and sets her hand on his thigh for a moment, "Rulers reign; they reign and then they die. That's the natural order of things."

Pause. Silence. Too silent.

"If I burn," Ozai says as Azula rests her hands on his neck, "you burn with me."

She does not understand, save for the reference to her speeches in the Earth Kingdom, until she feels the sharp metal of her discarded crown piercing her stomach. Azula feels it go in deep, small pieces breaking off within her body and cutting her insides. She screams, but she forces herself onto his lap and clamps her hands onto his neck. Her breathing is labored and the pain is agonizing. She is going to die. She is going to die with him and she does not care.

He tries to strike then, at that moment but Azula blocks the flame and does not let go. And then Ozai finds himself incapable of bending. The pressure point trick his daughter pulled on him is starting to work.

Azula does not let go. Until she hears his neck bones crack and he stops trying to force her off of him.

_Crack, crack, crack_.

Azula slides down, off of his lap, checking for a pulse. Dead. He is dead.

She lies down beside him, looking at the pool of blood around her. Crimson and bright, dotted with glass.

Azula can feel the city shaking, feel it burning around her for the first time. Her visions are in her mind of blood and fire, of the invasion she longed for since her father banished her. She coughs up blood and wipes it off of her face, leaving streaks of pink on her pale skin.

The ground shakes again, and Azula knows she has won.

She chokes and gasps for a moment before she closes her eyes and lets go. Tears roll down her cheeks and she can taste salt and metal. But it does not matter to her.

She did it. She is free.

* * *

A/N: This is not the end. There's still a full chapter of things to happen. Next chapter is the last chapter, though.


	36. Watching Flowers Grow

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Watching Flowers Grow**

* * *

Zuko can hear the raging fight between his sister and his father as he runs to find Katara. Kazumi is in his arms, wide awake and alert, but looking unafraid. She is adorable, and he can see the family resemblance. And while he wants to be fighting with Azula, he thinks his other sister needs his protection more. Just having her in his arms during this violent invasion has to be endangering her severely, and it is making him panic.

Finally, he finds Katara with arms of water lashing around the room, taking out guards. She lowers her element as she sees Zuko, and sees that her opponents all lie dead or broken. Katara has never been so relieved to see Zuko ─ she was reaching the point of exhaustion and nowhere near the center of the palace.

"Is that Kazumi?" Katara asks, dashing to Zuko. She has to pry the baby out of his arms because he has forgotten how to move his own limbs in the panic.

She clutches Kazumi to her chest and touches the baby's little nose. "Where's Azula?" Katara asks, snapping back into focus as Kazumi reaches for her hair and tugs at it. Her eyes flash wide as she is ripped back into the severity of the Invasion.

"Fighting my father. Come on, hurry. We have to go help her," Zuko says and Katara nods.

"And Kazumi?" Katara asks, gently freeing her locks of hair from the baby's small, soft hands.

"Bring her, I guess. I don't want to leave her in the palace," Zuko says and Katara wishes he had a better plan for his little sister. But she knows Ozai takes priority, and so she clutches Kazumi tightly to her and prepares to help Azula.

Zuko runs with Katara to the throne room as soon as he finds her. Mai and Ty Lee are still fighting and when they reach the room, Zuko lets out a wordless cry of agony. Katara doubles back for a moment.

Katara runs forward as Zuko bites back tears of shock and pain. But Katara thinks quickly as Zuko's brain shuts off, she hands Kazumi to him and fumbles for her water skin. She pulls her water from her side and searches for the wound, searches for what has surrounded Azula in blood, soaking her clothes and staining her skin.

She rests the water on her and feels the wound heal. There has to be a way. Azula is cold as ice, but her chest rises and falls, her whole body shuddering with each breath. Azula cannot die. Not like this, not like this.

"Is she dead?" Zuko manages, looking at his father's corpse and standing by Katara.

"She's still breathing," Katara whispers, and that is not the definite answer Zuko wanted. "He's not."

Katara heals her to the best of her ability as Zuko tries to control his rage. Katara looks at Azula and thinks about everything the princess has done. She went from a horrific enemy who nearly killed Katara and harmed her friends, to one of Katara's most trusted allies.

Azula cannot die. She needs to _live _to see the world that she helped create. But Katara can feel her slipping every moment, and the glowing water is doing little good.

But regardless of what happens next, Ozai is dead. All the little caged birds are flying free now.

Outside, Ty Lee gasps for breath as she and her companions finally make it to the palace. The air smells of acrid smoke and Ty Lee's skin is lined with bruises of her own and splattered with the blood of others. She has stuck as close to Mai as possible as they tried to catch up with Zuko, Katara and Azula.

And they have lain waste to the city of Caldera so that they can soon rebuild it from the ashes.

"Who's coming out?" Ty Lee whispers to Mai as they arrive on the red stone pathway leading to the front gates of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Soldiers lay dead around their feet; clearly Zuko, Azula and Katara made it.

"Don't look," Mai says sharply with a small gasp of fright, grabbing Ty Lee. But the acrobat shoves her away and runs forward.

Zuko is walking out of the palace with a body in his arms. Ty Lee feels bile rising in her throat as she sees the limp form of Azula in Zuko's arms, her clothes and his both bloodied. Her hair is matted with blood, stuck together in clumps, the crown absent. She does not move; Ty Lee does not see the rise and fall of her chest.

Katara is clutching a baby with glittering golden eyes.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee screams, unwelcome tears streaming from her eyes, running before Mai can stop her. He is shaking his head and tears are streaming from her eyes. "She's not ─ she's not─?"

"We need to get her to a doctor. Katara healed the cut but she lost, she lost a lot blood." He does not seem to be able to speak coherently as Ty Lee can only feel revulsion.

"Is he dead?" Ty Lee dares to ask. She finds herself unable to look away from Azula's mangled body, even though it hurts her to see the blood dribbling from her lip.

"Yes," Zuko says and Ty Lee smiles for a fleeting heartbeat.

"Give me my daughter. We'll find a doctor," Ty Lee says, outstretching her arms. Katara inserts Kazumi into them and Ty Lee stares at the little girl. Kazumi looks back, seeming slightly afraid. "You don't know me, but I love you."

They run through the burning streets, Zuko clinging to Azula and feeling her become colder and colder. Even her blood is drying onto his clothes and his skin, flaking off and crumbling. It makes him feel sick and panicked.

Finally, they make it to safety. Zuko runs ahead as Ty Lee watches helplessly, holding Kazumi close to her. Zuko knows he must save her. He knows it is up to him.

As Azula lies in a hospital bed, the uncertainty kills Zuko, Mai, Katara and Ty Lee. The battle is still half being fought, although it is mostly won save for a few bits of resistance soldiers, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Iroh are weeding out. Azula has just been given surgery and the attempts to save her have been painfully desperate.

Ty Lee stares directly into her daughter's confused eyes, and she wishes she were as blissfully ignorant as this little baby. Kazumi wraps her hands around Ty Lee's loose hair that came free of her braid or the portions matted with sweat and blood. It brings a small smile to the acrobat's lips as Zuko paces incessantly and Mai and Katara keeps exchanging glances but are incapable of speaking to each other.

"It's over," Katara finally whispers to Mai. Mai slowly nods. "After everything we went through. Years..."

Pause. "Katara," Mai murmurs, "it's never going to be over. All of these nightmares and memories and history is all going to be stuck with you for the rest of your life. And your only consolation is that the guy responsible is dead."

Katara frowns, her big cobalt eyes glittering with momentary tears. "Well, I want you to know that I love you. And I think that after all of this, maybe we should just disappear for a little while."

Mai smirks. "Now that's incredibly irresponsible, Katara. Don't you want to go back to the Water Tribe and sit in stuffy political functions and help Zuko and Azula get the world back on track?"

"I don't think they'll miss me for a little while," Katara murmurs, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Mai's.

It is an unlikely pair. As Katara kisses Mai again, more passionately this time, she sees the Boiling Rock. She sees Mai being tossed in her cell, and Mai snapping at her for trying to help the other prisoners and having hope. She sees she and Mai escaping, and the two of them trying to take on the entire world together. She sees them gradually growing together, somehow, inexplicably, despite their differences.

And she sees a future that is just a tiny bit brighter if she has this dreadful, sarcastic, passionless girl in it.

An indefinite amount of time later, Azula wakes up in a white bed. The last thing she remembers is the cracking of her father's neck bones, and lying down to die. She is reminded of when Ty Lee saved her in New Ozai City. And she woke up, despite being certain she would have been abandoned.

"She's awake," says Katara's voice.

Azula sits up slowly, looking around. The room is empty at first, but quickly fills with her friends. Before she can move or say anything, warm lips lock with hers and she holds onto Ty Lee tightly for a moment, despite the pain it causes her body.

"You didn't die," Ty Lee murmurs, crying now.

She cries because it is over. At last, it is all over.

"I promised I wouldn't," Azula replies, running her thumb along Ty Lee's cheekbone to remove the tears that drip there.

"He's dead. He's dead, isn't he?" Azula demands, her eyes leaving Ty Lee and moving to her brother. "He is...?"

"He's dead, Fire Lord Azula," Zuko replies warmly, not feeling an ounce of guilt for smiling about his father's death.

"What happened to me?" Azula asks breathlessly, touching her sore wound. Her fingertips brush against cloth bandages, clean, freshly changed. But she remembers nothing.

"You almost died," Zuko says, sitting down beside her. "He stabbed you. But Katara saved you and, well, you pulled through. You are pretty hard to kill."

"And rage is one good anesthetic," Azula says quietly. Zuko nods once. "I don't know what to do now. My revenge... I have it. He's dead and I'm free and I don't..."

Zuko just shrugs and Azula does not know what to make of it. "It's up to you. It's your story now, not father's."

"Well, let's write some history then, brother," Azula says, grabbing his hand. He smiles at her and she tries not to smile back.

"I have someone for you to meet," Katara says from outside of the door. She walks to Azula, clutching a small bundle in her arms. Azula inhales sharply to control her emotions; she does not want anyone to see her this weak.

"That's Kazumi, isn't it?" Azula asks, trying to keep her voice flat and smooth. She does not want to show emotion; she wants to be the stoic victor unmoved by winning.

"Yes," Katara says, gently setting the baby in Azula's arms.

Azula looks at her golden eyes and sees her truly for the first time. No cloud as she is passing out in childbirth, no blur as she passes her off to Zuko and hopes she lives. She just looks at her little girl, then glances up at Ty Lee, who is grinning far too excitedly.

The lioness is reunited with her cub, and all is right in the jungle.

Outside of the hospital room, as Azula and Ty Lee are with Kazumi, Katara and Mai stand, close to each other. Mai shifts her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, unsure what to say to Katara.

"You kept your promise," Katara says with a small smile. "And so I'll make it more than worth it, Fire Nation."

"So..." Mai feels awkward asking, but she knows she must. "We're a couple now or something, Water Tribe?"

"If you want to be," Katara replies and Mai does not hesitate before nodding.

Their lips meet and they cling to each other. It is finally over, and they are together at last. So much pain brought them together, but now the world can make sense again in each other's arms.

Zuko goes to Sokka, Toph, Suki and Iroh, hugging each one of them tightly as they finally arrive at the hospital. They had more important things to take care of in the city than checking in on Azula.

"We did it," Zuko says, trying to be happy.

But it feels strongly as if his work is not done, and Iroh confirms that when he says, "We still have a long way to go. There is a lot of work to do before balance is fully restored. Is Azula alright?"

"She's fine. She's pretty hard to kill," Zuko says, trying to joke. But the truth is he has been in a panic for the entire day as Azula lay unconscious. "I'm just glad we're all alive. It was kind of a suicide mission."

"Suicide mission is an understatement," Sokka says with an eyebrow cocked. "It was a bloodbath."

Zuko does not have any words for that.

Azula makes her statement as soon as the city is cleaned and most people are accounted for. There are still signs up, pictures of missing people and notes to those who are separated. It is not over, not by a longshot, but Azula walks to the royal balcony, emerging from crackling fire, her pale, wasted away body somehow not overshadowed by red drapes and ornate decorations.

She supports herself on the balcony with her trembling hands. Zuko watches from the sidelines, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Mai and Ty Lee with him, watching Azula.

"I stood here years ago after the comet to announce my reign, and my brother's death. Things have clearly changed and I can't promise it will be easy." Pause. Azula hesitates and squeezes the balcony more tightly. "As of the end of this Invasion and my reinstatement as Fire Lord, I am withdrawing the Fire Nation from the One Hundred Year War. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes have agreed to also give in, and we have come to a treaty that I believe is fair, and I would not have signed if I did not believe was best for our nation."

Hesitation. Zuko breathes a small sigh of relief as a riot does not break out. They seem to trust Azula, which is why he knew she would be the best Fire Lord.

"I don't want you to think I'm a traitor, or that I killed my father for power. I want you to remember that I am the Fire Nation, and always will be."

Applause. Sokka can breathe again, the tension in his chest relaxing. Katara grabs Mai's hand and holds it. Azula continues her speech and Zuko is kissed on the nose while he is not paying attention.

"...that was your nose. I meant to kiss your lips..." Toph rubs her neck awkwardly. "I'm just going to... walk over here now..."

Zuko cocks an eyebrow. Today is an interesting day. Katara snickers as she watches.

A month later, there is a grand coronation. Azula has been waiting for this moment for her entire life, and she seethes with excitement. Ty Lee is beside her the entire time.

"Do you ever intend to let go of my hand?" Azula asks, remarking on the odd compulsion for the first time. Ty Lee has seemed afraid to let go of her since they were first imprisoned in the Fire Nation.

"No. Never," Ty Lee says earnestly, squeezing Azula's fingers.

Azula kisses her tenderly. It is a perfect moment, as Azula is surrounded by people who for some reason or another respect her. Her friends are there; Mai and Katara are finally together and looking pleased... well, Katara is looking pleased; Mai looks as passive as ever.

And princess Azula walks to the Fire Sages, to the balcony of the royal plaza where she gave her forced speeches and betrayed herself to be her father's slave, and kneels.

The crown slips into her hair and it feels right. It was wrong during the comet. Mostly because there was no one there to share it with, or maybe because she was gradually losing her mind. But now all is well, and she is surrounded by people she has to begrudgingly admit she loves.

Her golden eyes meet Ty Lee's as she becomes Fire Lord once more.

Azula is the leader of the pride, and all is right in the jungle.

She took what was hers with blood and fire. And now she will repair the world from the bleeding ashes. Fire Lord Azula will be remembered not for war, malice or raw power, but because she restored the world to balance.

And she did not do it alone. She presses her lips to her Fire Lady's.

Azula has her mate, and all is right in the jungle.

Korra hugs her, she looks at Kazumi nestled in Mai's arms.

Azula has her family, and all is right in the jungle.

* * *

**Epilogue**

After the coronation, Azula settles into the palace and begins rebuilding her country and the other Nations. She starts healing, somewhat. It is never easy, nowhere near easy. Zuko goes to Ba Sing Se for a while to help Iroh and his friends find a way to give the Earth Kingdom back its independence.

Katara moves back to the Southern Water Tribe and helps the rebuild, and helps train Korra there with other people more than willing to volunteer. Mai actually goes to the South Pole, which Azula and Ty Lee cackled about endlessly. Being cold and wet are Mai's two least favorite states, so clearly she loves Katara, which makes Azula and Ty Lee cackle all the more wickedly.

Sokka becomes chief. Suki's warriors are at last released from prison and they begin to help rebuild. Toph finds a niche in Ba Sing Se. Iroh resigns from politics permanently and starts his teashop up again. It all works out, except for the nightmares, the memories and the scars.

Ty Lee and Azula grow together, even more tightly than before. Sometimes they still are hurt... when they cried because it was over, it was not over. Azula still wakes up, soaked in cold sweat, screaming, haunted by memories of her father. Ty Lee has good days and bad days and a few in between.

Kazumi will never know or understand, and Azula is fully comfortable with that. She sits in her office, working constantly, to the point of madness because she does not want to think too long about the faces of the dead or the lust for revenge, and she watches her daughter play, completely, blissfully unaware.

Five years after the Invasion of Caldera, Azula gets an invitation from her Uncle Iroh. It is for she, Zuko, Ty Lee and Kazumi, and is an offer to spend the anniversary of the Invasion of Caldera in Ba Sing Se, in his newly refurbished tea shop.

"Can we go? Let's go!" Ty Lee squeals, clinging to Azula's fiercely. Azula nods, perfectly happy to be reunited with those who were her allies in ending the war. "And we can stop by Lake Hui on our way!"

"It _will _be nice to check in on that lakehouse," Azula murmurs as Ty Lee presses her lips against those of her wife. "Family vacation to Ba Sing Se."

That night, though, however, Azula wakes up screaming and clawing, more frantically than she has in a long time. Ty Lee wakes instantly, first thinking they are being attacked, and then pulling Azula into her arms and holding her tightly until she is limp and breathing normally.

"We have to go the same way back, don't we?" Azula whispers, and the cold, powerful Fire Lord who rules the Fire Nation and has been slowly pulling the world out of chaos is gone and replaced with a young woman who has been hurt so many times.

"It's going to be okay. It'll be good," Ty Lee whispers, and she can only hope that it will be.

Azula lets her soothe, even though it feels somewhat hollow. She does not like the idea of walking the paths she traveled while dying of exposure on their way to Ba Sing Se after escaping the Fire Nation. She tries to forget those trees and that mud and those nights of starvation and cold.

And now she will have to cross them again, and somehow stomach it.

That terrifies her, but she cannot let it show.

They leave with Azula feeling like a wreck but not showing it, Kazumi clinging to her hand and asking a barrage of questions that Azula is unsure how to answer. They cross the sea and Azula can still remember going after Zuko, or to avenge her father, or banished, or sneaking away to Ba Sing Se. The ocean is a bad memory, just like so many mundane things.

But one good memory greets her after an uncomfortable voyage by mongoose dragon.

Lake Hui. The lake that was one of the only places Azula has truly been happy. A house is half built by the water, in the place of she and Ty Lee's tent. The view is intoxicating, and the flowers still grow in bold colors.

Azula hears a splash in the water and her heart starts to pound as she is ready for a fight, but then she hears Mai's gravelly voice, "You can't use waterbending to cheat at rockskipping." Pause. "_Or _earthbending."

Kazumi bolts from Ty Lee's arms and her mothers and uncle have to chase after her as she tackles Korra and three rocks drop into the crystalline water. The two girls are thrilled to see each other, clinging and jumping, even though Korra is much older and stronger.

Azula is startled to be hugged, seeing as Mai is not a hugger. But Katara has just wrapped Azula in her arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Zuko suggested we take a little vacation before we go to Iroh's party," Katara says as she breaks free of Azula. "It's about time you four show up."

Fire Lord Azula glances between Ty Lee, Katara, Mai, Korra and Kazumi. They all look healthy, alive, _human_, despite the age and old pain in their eyes. Azula smiles at them and disappears down the bank of the lake as soon as Zuko and Mai start teaching Korra, Katara and Kazumi to skip rocks.

Ty Lee follows Azula, wondering why she decided to just run off. The princess stops as soon as they are isolated and turns to face Ty Lee.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Azula says and Ty Lee recognizes the game. They still play it, upon occasion, when things are bad.

"Why?" Ty Lee asks, stepping to Azula and taking her fingers in her hands.

"Because I finally have reasons to be awake."

Ty Lee releases Azula for a moment and plucks up a few flowers. They are close to the fake ones she made for their wedding, but the cloth could not hold a candle to the real thing. Ty Lee examines it, and slips it into Azula's hair.

The princess closes her eyes for a moment and she can see shreds of petals being torn from her by her father's hands. She can see everything she loves being consumed by fire because she worries that perhaps these good times will never last and they will be taken away.

But when she opens her eyes, she is by that lake in the Earth Kingdom, with that girl she let herself fall so madly in love with, with flowers in her hair. She does not need the rage and revenge and desire for blood and fire that left her only with ash and petals in her wake.

She wants to watch the flowers grow.

And seeing them intact is the only way to know that maybe somehow, things will be okay.

The breathless moment is interrupted when Kazumi and Korra shout for Azula and Ty Lee to come back and watch them skip rocks. Azula smirks faintly as Ty Lee grabs her wrist, pauses and asks, "Want to join the party?"

"Of course I do," Azula says with a small smirk as Ty Lee tugs her into their future.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I can't believe this fic is over. I genuinely can't. When I wrote it, it started out as a throwaway kind of fic that I only had a premise for an AU and no plot or purpose. Then some bad things happened in my life, and suddenly, it got direction and plot and I think is now one of the best things I've ever written. I poured so much of my pain and hurt and life into it, and it really helped me weather the storm. I actually was a day or two away from breaking my rule of finishing all my fics and deleting it before I was hospitalized, and then it just became something I'm really happy with.

Anyway, thanks for sticking it out this far, thank you for reading, and I really appreciate everyone who read this or reviewed it or anything. Thank you. :)


End file.
